Obnovení
by zamik
Summary: Český překlad Rebuilt od Terrific Lunacy. Poté, co se společnost jak jí známe zhroutila, bojovalo lidstvo o přežití. Nová společnost se začala pomalu ustanovovat. Mladý Harry Potter nemá zájem zapojit se do místní politiky, ale když nový lord s nekonvenčními nápady uvidí jeho potenciál a unikátní nadání, dokáže Harry zůstat neutrální? (HP/LV, post-apokalyptické, vynálezce!Harry)
1. Chapter 1

**Celé shrnutí:** Poté, co se společnost jak jí známe zhroutila, bojovalo lidstvo o přežití. Po deseti letech chaosu a anarchie se začala pomalu ustanovovat nová společnost. Lordi se okolo sebe pokouší shromáždit ty nejlepší následovníky a bojovat s ostatními skupinami o území. Mladý Harry Potter se snaží zůstat mimo trable, ale když nový lord s nekonvenčními nápady uvidí jeho potenciál a unikátní nadání, jeho tichý život se brzy otočí vzhůru nohama. Ozbrojen jen svým důvtipem musí Harry ustát jednu katastrofu za druhou, zatímco se snaží odhalit vlastní minulost a naučit jistého namyšleného bastarda význam osobního prostoru. [LV/HP]

 **Prohlášení:** Nevlastním Harryho Pottera, všechny postavy patří J.K. Rowling. Nemám z toho peníze. Pokud v tom poznáte něco jiného, také to není moje.

 **Varování:** Tento příběh bude v budoucnosti slash. Pokud muž/muž není váš šálek kávy, prosím odejděte. Nicméně, pravděpodobně zabere nějaký čas, než se vztah vyvine, takže pokud je to ten jediný doůvod, proč to čtete, budete zklamaní. Příběh je na prvním místě.

 **A/N:** Tohle je nemagický svět. Nicméně, několik Harryho vynálezů, které vypadají založeny na vědě by v našem světě nefungovaly. Mohli byste to nazvat sci-fi. První kapitola je hlavně vysvětlení prostředí, ale pak se to zlepší. Vydržte.

* * *

 **1** **kapitola**

Před dvaceti lety se zhroutila společnost.

Nebylo pro to jiné slovo; jeden den tu stále byla, sotva se držíc vzpřímeně, další den tu nebylo nic. Bylo to úžasné, vážně, že lidé úspěšně bojovali proti narůstajícím přírodním katastrofám, změnám klimatu a těm nejzákeřnějším virům se zdánlivě nekonečným množstvím nových inovací, technik a nápadů, které jim dovolili pokaždé se tak rychle adaptovat na cokoli, co na ně příroda hodila.

Dokud nepřišel hlad. Dokud nebylo jednoduše příliš krků k nakrmení.

A všichni se začali soustředit jen na jeden úkol: najít, ukrást, vyrobit, sdílet, _zabít_ pro jídlo.

Společnost, která byla tak úspěšná díky specializaci každého člověka, byla odsouzena k záhubě v okamžiku, kdy byl jen jeden cíl, na který stálo za to se soustředit.

Bez udržování základních veřejných služeb a produkce léků se světem rozšířili chaos a nemoci, dovolujíc přežít jen těm nejšťastnějším. Co bylo normálním zápalem plic se stalo odsouzením k smrti a díky prostředí bez zákonů nebyl nikdo v bezpečí; váš deset let soused vás teď mohl každou vteřinu zastřelit pokud vás uviděl, že máte krajíc chleba.

Neuvěřitelně vysoké číslo jednotlivců, jejichž produkováním strávilo lidstvo několik posledních století, bylo zdecimováno na několik tisíc jen během několika let.

To mohlo dovolit přeživším začít znovu, ale jelikož byla společnost zničena, nešla obnovit tak snadno, třebaže příčina destrukce- příliš mnoho lidí- už nebyla problém.

Zhruba po pěti letech naprosté anarchie a čistého chaosu, lidé zase jednou dokázali, že - třebaže když na to přišlo, starali jste se jen sami o sebe- jsou vlastně společenská stvoření a začali formovat skupiny.

Na začátku naprosto náhodné, bez žádného dalšího záměru, než kvůli sociální interakci a úkrytu, vytvořily o několik let později jádro nové společnosti.

Začali povstávat lidé známí jako ‚lordi', formujíc okolo sebe skupinu vybraných lidí. Třebaže dynamika skupiny byla stále věčně se měnící proces- nové skupiny stále vznikaly a rozpouštěly se, rozděleny do několika menších skupin nebo se slučovaly s ostatními- lordi teď zajišťovali neměnící se střed ke kterému to bylo všechno přitahováno.

Silné skupiny neměly automaticky víc členů. Schopnost lorda vést je a stanovit disciplínu byla mnohem důležitější. Silní lordové měli sílu dobýt víc a víc území od ostatních, slabších skupin, což vedlo k více jídlu a úkrytům a tudíž ke ještě větší síle.

Samozřejmě, že v těchto bojích byla důležitá surová fyzická síla členů, ale jak roky přecházely, byli chytří stratégové, nové zbraně a aliance často mnohem důležitější.

Než se lidstvo konečně usadilo v tomto novém systému a začalo znovu- _pomalu_ \- rodit děti, uplynulo 10 let.

Každé dítě počato během prvních deseti let chaosu bylo opuštěno a nemělo šanci přežít. To samé platilo pro malé děti před kolapsem. Když rodiny zemřely, nebo byli rodiče zabiti, nebyl nikdo, kdo by se o děti postaral. Jakékoliv dítě, které nedokázalo udržet krok s dospělými, mělo jen malé šance najít jídlo samo, tudíž všechny, kterým před kolapsem nebylo alespoň 10 let neměly téměř žádnou šanci na přežití.

Poslední desetiletí před kolapsem a první po něm vedly k zhruba dvacetileté mezeře mezi nově narozenými dětmi, v nové společnosti známými jako _‚první_ _generace'_ a plně dorostlým - _veteránům_ \- kteří přežili chaos, všichni teď minimálně třicátníci.

Mezera mezi nimi byla známa jako _‚ztracená generace'_ ; ne tak opečovávána jako první generace a nesdílejíc vzpomínky jiného světa s veterány, nová společnost pro ně měla jen malé využití.

Bylo úžasné že i poté, čím vším si lidstvo prošlo, tu vždycky byla skupina lidí, která nikam nepatřila.

Harry Potter byl jedním z nich.

Jak přežil bylo záhadou i pro něj samotného. Byl mu jeden rok, když společnost zkolabovala. Neměl vzpomínky na své rodiče nebo na někoho jiného, jen jeho křestní list s ním nějak zůstal.

Teď jednadvacetiletý byl přesně v prostředku ztracené generace. Nepomohlo, že vypadal ještě mladší. Kdyby vypadal starší, mohl by předstírat, že patří k veteránům. Jak to bylo, byl spíš malý, ale elegantní mladý muž s krásným obličejem, jako smůla černými nepoddajnými vlasy a překvapivě zelenýma očima.

Kdyby měl jinou osobnost, jeho vzhled by mu dal dost na to si ‚zasloužit' své žití mezi veterány. On se o to nemohl starat méně. Většinu času byl jeho obličej pokrytý černým uhelným prachem, jeho delikátní ruce pokryté puchýři a malými říznutími a jeho příliš velké, ale pohodlné oblečení bylo pokryto špínou.

Remus mu říkal inženýr. Říkal, že to byl termín používaný pro lidi, kteří vynalézali nové věci a prozkoumávali stroje. Harry se nehádal, protože on _opravdu_ stavěl nové přístroje, ale jeho vášní byla věda. Zvláště chemie. Vyrábění samo výbušnin nebo nervových plynů se směsí podobně neškodných chemikálií ho fascinovalo.

O vědě a technologii věděl všechno, co kdy bylo v knihách napsáno, i když většinu věcí v nich popsaných nikdy v životě neviděl. Remus to shledával zvláštním, že ze všech lidí, to byla ztracená generace bez jakýchkoli vzpomínek, nebo vzdělání ze starého světa, kdo byl pravděpodobně nejlepší inženýr, který v novém světě zůstal.

Cokoli jste chtěli, Harry to dokázal postavit. Chtěli jste něco, co by vás dostalo přes zeď? Postavil balík s vrtulí, který se nosil na zádech a který vás dokázal dvě minuty udržet ve vzduchu. Chtěli jste novou zbraň která by dostala tucty lidí, aniž by je zabila? Postavil pistoli, která produkovala zvukové vlny které učinily všechny v okruhu 10 metrů nepohyblivými.

Věci, které postavil hraničily s magií. A nezáleží, kdo poté přístroje prozkoumal, nikdo je nedokázal znovu postavit, vnitřní mechanizmus byl příliš složitý.

To je proč ho nikdo v městě neobtěžoval. Nechtěli jste se dostat na jeho špatnou stranu, pero, které v tuto chvíli držel, mohlo být smrtelnou zbraní, co vy víte.

* * *

Harry si naštvaně povzdechnul. Právě hledal svůj nově vynalezený nůž. Tedy, on nevynalezl ten nůž, zákazník chtěl nůž, který by byl nepostřehnutelný, tak Harry namíchal barvu, která se přizpůsobila pozdí jako chameleon.

‚Ale měl jsem počkat s aplikací', pomyslel si, sám na sebe naštvaný. Za celý život nemohl najít tu zatracenou věc, která teď byla příhodně téměř neviditelná.

Najít něco v jeho pracovišti byla výzva sama o sobě.

Žil a pracoval v jedné místnosti, která byla spíš skladem než domem.

V přední části byly police, které byly zorganizované s nějakým místem pro zákazníka a něco jako pult, ale zatím bylo něco, co Harry nazýval 'organizovaný chaos'.

Stovky kousíčků a napůl dokončených vynálezů se kupily na policích, nebo ležely na zemi, papíry s naškrábanými poznámkami na tom všem jako deka.

Na druhé straně haly bylo trochu uklizené místo s malou kuchyní, stolem a postelí. Obrovské police mezi obchodem a žijícím prostorem zajišťovaly dostatečnou zástěnu- a ochranu, protože kdyby cizí člověk přešel halu, pravděpodobně by šlápl na nějaký výbušný přístroj.

Harry si znovu povzdechl. Bude muset koupit nový nůž a znovu namíchat barvu. Zákazník z toho zpoždění nebude šťastný.

Skrz okno uviděl Remuse Lupina rychle kráčejícího směrem k jeho obchodu. Remus byl veterán a jeden z mála, kdo nenavštěvoval Harryho kvůli obchodu.

On a jeho partner Sirius žili spolu v blízké části městě. Moc o minulosti nemluvili, ale z toho co Harry posbíral, to byli přátelé z dětství. Dva kamarádi, kteří prošli chaosem spolu a oba zůstali naživu byla velmi vzácná věc.

Téměř nikdo se z doby před chaosem navzájem neznal.

Harry měl ten pár rád. Respektovali ho a chovali se k němu jako k sobě rovnému, ne jako k mladému podivínovi, který měl jen obyčejné štěstí, že přežil. Věděli, že Harryho dovednost ho činila neocenitelným a byla to jeho inteligence, ne jeho štěstí, která hrála hlavní roli v jeho přežití.

Remus dorazil do jeho obchodu. Usmívajíc se přišel k Harrymu, téměř nadskakujíc vzrušením.

Harry se musel zarazit, aby neprotočil oči v podráždění. Znal svého přítele dost dobře na to, aby věděl, co mohlo způsobit takovéhle nadšení.

„Ahoj Remusi."

„Ahoj Harry, je to bezpečné?" Zeptal se Remus se zazubením, jak pomyslel na naposled kdy Sirius vkročil do obchodu a strávil následující hodinu, aniž by se mohl pohnout zavěšený ve vzduchu silovým polem, než se Harry konečně vrátil domů.

„Tak bezpečné, jak to jen jde," zazubil se Harry zpět a Remus učinil několik dalších opatrných kroků.

„Co se děje? Potřebuješ něco?"

„Ne, dneska ne. Slyšel jsi tu novinu?" Zeptal se Remus se sotva ovládnutým nadšením v hlase.

Ta otázka byla zbytečná, Remus věděl, že Harry nesledoval místí události.

„Nope. Je dobrá, nebo špatná?"

„Hmm, no, může být obojí," začal Remus, „víš, je tu tahle nová skupina…"

„Remusi, kolikrát ti musím říkat, že nemám zájem?" povzdechl si Harry lehce naštvaně.

Remus a Sirius byli oba členy skupiny 'fénix', vedené lordem Brumbálem a už nějakou dobu to byla nejsilnější skupina ve městě.

Byli tak přátelští, jak skupina může být, dovolujíc menším skupinám nějaké území a nevadili jim nečlenové. To bylo důvodem, proč Harry zůstal v Londýně. Bylo to jedno z mála míst, o kterých slyšel, kde jste nemuseli být ve skupině.

Harrymu se nelíbila představa služby nějakému lordu, zvlášť proto, že jak dalece mohl říct, tak se starali jen o sebe, manipulujíc s lidmi lichotkami a sliby, aby se k nim přidali. Pak, poté, co jste se k nim přidali, jste už lorda niky znovu neviděli a pokud jste nesplnili svůj úkol, nebo jste byli zranění tak vás odhodili pryč.

Harry žil šťastně sám. Věděl, že jeho vynálezy byly často použity v soubojích skupin, ale nikdy se neptal a na oplátku nebyl nucen vybrat si stranu. Celkem vzato snažil se jak nejvíc uměl zůstat neutrální a nezaplést se se skupinovou politikou.

Remus a Sirius původně chtěli, aby se Harry přidal do jejich skupiny, protože viděli jeho potenciál a věděli, že by svou rychlou myslí a arzenálem neznámých zbraní udělal jakoukoli skupinu opravdu silnou.

Ale po jednom krátkém rozhovoru s lordem Brumbálem - alias lordem fénixem- se rozhodl, že navzdory tomu jak moc má rád své dva přátele, nedokázal se přimět přísahat věrnost starému do všeho se vměšujícímu muži, který předstíral, že je přátelský a perfektní dědeček, třebaže akorát noc předtím přikázal pozabíjet malou skupinu dvaceti lidí proto, protože jeden z nich překročil nějaké pravidlo.

Harry věděl, že musíte zabít, abyste přežili, nebyl hloupý. Ale pokud to uděláte, tak byste to měli říct přímo a nedělat, jako kdybyste neměli žádnou jinou šanci, jako kdyby to bylo pro větší dobro a všichni teď byli šťastnější.

Ale i když neměl rád lorda Brumbála, město neopustil. Nebylo moc míst, kde byste mohli žít, když jste nebyli součástí skupiny. Před nějakou dobou začaly silné skupiny posílat malé průzkumné skupiny, které hledaly v ostatních městech slibné talenty, a které rekrutovaly všechny, kteří ještě nebyli ve skupině.

Když bylo jasné, že se Harry nepřidá do skupiny fénix, vypadalo to, že si Remus a Sirius ustanovili za cíl najít Harrymu další dobrou skupinu, kde by mohl zůstat. Harry oceňoval, že se starali, ale každý lord, kterého potkal, byl jen další nezajímavý jedinec a Harry vždycky přemýšlel, proč by ho pro všechno na světě vůbec nějací lidé následovali.

Zatím nejhorší byl lord Lockhart, který mu, obklopený ženami, nabídl, výměnou za Harryho vynálezy, že by ho mohl naučit potěšení těla- jistě pro Harryho neocenitelný přínos do života? Není třeba říct, že Harry odešel bez dalšího slova a když se setkal s tázavým pohledem Remuse a Sinuse, jednoduše jim řek', že má Lockhart štěstí, že je naživu.

Od té chvíle se odmítal setkat s dalším lordem.

„No tak, Harry, alespoň mě to nech doříct!" Remus zakňučel.

„Fajn," zabručel Harry. Oh, ty věci, které pro své přátele udělal!

„Taaak, je tu tahle nová skupina, no, slyšel jsem, že není tak nová, ale přišli z celkem velké dálky…"

„Počkej, celé skupina cestuje tak daleko kvůli průzkumu?" přerušil ho lehce překvapený Harry.

To bylo vzácné. Obvykle jen lord poslal malou skupinu, aby přivedla zpět nové rekruty. A většina skupin se průzkumů vzdala, jelikož všichni byli ve skupině.

Silné skupiny jen čekaly až k nim lidé přijdou, prosíc je o pozvání se přidat. Lord pak soutěžícího vyzkoušel a když ukázal slibný talent- silné bojové schopnosti, léčebné znalosti, nebo jiné užitečné věci- tak ho přijal.

Také se často stalo, že schopnosti soutěžícího byly lepší, než člena, který současně obýval tu danou pozici, a tak byl člen bez dlouhých cavyků vykopnut. Pokud jste chtěli zůstat v silné skupině, museli jste být v tom co děláte nejlepší.

Další důvod, proč byl Harry neochotný se přidat. Konec konců, co mohl nabídnout? 'Ahoj, jsem dobrý ve stavění věcí?'

Samozřejmě, Harry věděl, že by byl hodnotným přínosem, ale většina lordů nemyslela mimo ty nejběžnější talenty a Harryho mysl mohla být úplně využita, jen kdyby byl ve skutečnosti zahrnutý v plánech, takže by mohl přijít s perfektními zařízeními. To nicméně znamenalo, že by byl nováček jako on zahrnut v těch nejdůležitějších plánech. To ani nezmiňuje, že byl ztracená generace.

„Slyšel jsem, že svojí základnu udržují v tajnosti."

„Takže nic nového," Harry zapřemítal.

Skupina měla hlavní sídlo buď v určitém městě, nebo schované někde v zemi.

„Ne, ne počkej," řekl Remus rychle, „slyšel jsem, že i sám lord cestuje. Samozřejmě, že s částí skupiny jako ochranou, ale hledá sám."

„Hmm, takže mu nevadí ušpinit si ruce s nějakou slušnou prací, huh?"

„Přesně!" zazubil se Remus. „No tak, Harry, vždycky si stěžuješ na to, jak lordi shromažďují ty nejlepší talenty, aniž by byli silní sami."

„Jen protože cestuje to ještě neznamená, že má nějaký talent kromě manipulování." odseknul Harry a začal se probírat pultem. Možná ten nůž položil někde tady?

Remus vypadal lehce ublíženě a Harry se nad jeho výrazem zašklebil. Nenáviděl když je zklamal, sper to ďas.

„Takže, víš jaký je?" zeptal se a viděl, jak se do Remusovo očí s Harryho zájmem vrátila naděje.

„No, slyšel jsem, že má úžasně silnou skupinu. Jsou zvěsti, že někteří členové byli sami lordi, než se přidali!"

„Ten musí být sakra lichotící bastard, pokud je přiměl se přidat."

Remus po něm střelil nesouhlasný pohled. „Lordi jsou chytří, Harry, a velmi hrdí."

„Namyšlení je to slovo, které bych použil…"

Remus ho ignoroval. „Pokud je schopný přimět lordy aby se k němu přidali jako obyčejní členové, musí na něm být něco jiného!"

„Je ještě namyšlenější?" Navrhnul Harry s křivým úsměvem.

Remus frustrovaně vyhodil obě ruce do vzduchu. „Harry, ty se _musíš_ k nějaké skupině přidat někdy…"

„Ne pokud s tím dovedu něco udělat…"

„Někdy brzy," řekl Remus vážně. „I lord Brumbál si začíná myslet, že by bylo jednodušší mít ve městě jen fénixe."

Harry si odfrkl. „To si myslí už dlouhou dobu, Remusi. Jsem ohromený, že menší skupiny ještě nepozabíjel."

Remus se na něj podíval se smutným výrazem. Nikdy nediskutovali Brumbálovu politiku, protože věděli, že nejsou na té samé straně.

„Promiň," Harry zamumlal.

„To je v pořádku, Harry, já to vím, nejsem hloupý. Ale nám na tobě záleží, nechceme abys přišel k úrazu. Doporučil bych ti opustit město, ale kam bys mohl jít? Prosím Harry, my jen chceme, abys byl v bezpečí. A svět není bezpečný, zvlášť když nemáš nikoho, kdo by tě chránil! Nemohl bys alespoň zvážit setkání s tímhle novým lordem?" Remus se na něj podíval štěněčíma očima. Sper ho ďas!

„Já se dokážu ochránit," utrhl se Harry.

„O tom nepochybuju, ty hloupý! Ale život je o něčem víc, než jen sedět tu sám a vynalézat nové pasti, abys udržel cizí lidi venku!"

„No, já jsem nikdy jiný život nepoznal!" střelil Harry zpět.

„Proč si myslíš, že ti ho chceme tak zoufale ukázat?" vykřikl Remus.

Bolelo vidět ho tak smutného. Harry si povzdechl. „Podívej, já prostě nejsem člověk, který následuje ostatní. Prostě jim nevěřím tolik, jako ty věříš Brumbálovi."

Remus se smutně usmál. „To protože jsou všichni v porovnání s tebou idioti. Nikdo nevěří někomu, kdo je v jeho očích hloupý."

Harry si nemohl pomoct a vrátil mu úsměv. „Byl to kompliment, nebo urážka?"

„Slyšel jsem, že je tenhle nový lord výjimečně inteligentní…" začal Remus nevinně.

„Oh, pro lásku boží, Remusi! Nikdy jsem nepotkal tvrdohlavějšího člověka, než jsi ty!" zasmál se Harry.

„Tak to bys měl potkat sebe," odseknul Remus zasmušile, „já nejsem nic v porovnání s _tebou_."

„Fajn, cokoliv! Vyhrál jsi! Jak potkám tohohle úžasného lorda?" zeptal se jen aby ho Remus přestal otravovat.

Remův obličej se rozsvítil nadšením. „Slyšel jsem, že dnes večer pořádá něco jako párty v místní hospodě. Podle všeho pozve všechny, které chce ve své skupině."

„Tak to vidíš, možná mě ani nepozve," řekl Harry, pokoušeje se neznít příliš nadějně, a dopadajíc v tom mizerně.

„O tom vážně pochybuji. A pokud tě nepozve, tak není vůbec chytrý a nezaslouží si našeho malého Harryho," škádlil ho Remus.

„Nejsem tak malý!" protestoval Harry, ale Remus se na něj jen zasmál a vyšel ze dveří.

Otočil se na něj s prosícíma očima. „Jen mi slib, že půjdeš."

„Pokud tě to udělá _tak_ šťastným…"

„Udělá."

„Fajn, slibuju." Remus se na něj zářivě usmál a odešel.

Harry se odvrátil od pultu- stále žádná známka po noži- a uvažoval, jak bude pozvaný, když ho ta skupina ani neznala.

Oh dobře, pokud nebude pozvaný, tím lépe; mohl by použít večer, aby namíchal barvu na další nůž.

V deset hodin večer se rozhodl, že skutečně nebude pozvaný. Vážně mu to nevadilo, ale nemohl si pomoct a uvažoval proč.

Nebylo neobvyklé verbovat lidi z jiných skupin doufajíc, že změní spojenectví, ale nečlenové byli mnohem snazší přesvědčit, aby se přidali. A pokud Harry věděl, tak byl jeden z posledních nečlenů ve městě.

Ale cokoli, slíbil Remusovi že půjde pokud bude pozvaný, takže bude stále schopný dodržet slib.

Zavřel obchod a šel do postele.

.

* * *

.

Vzbudil se s trhnutím. Něco vybouchlo.

Uslyšel prudké klení a křik. V jeho hale museli být alespoň tři lidi.

Rychle vstal a zamířil k tomu pozdvižení. Byl ozbrojený, ale nemyslel si, že mu chtěli ublížit. Nikdo na něj nikdy nezaútočil, kdo sakra byli?

A skutečně, jeden muž ležel na podlaze; obličej zkřivený bolestí, jeho levá noha oddělena od těla, z rány se valila krev. Tři ostatní klečeli kolem něj a nadávali.

„Co to sakra bylo?" křičel jeden.

„Malá přenosná mina, řekl bych. Ale neměla být na podlaze, dotknul se polic?" Zeptal se Harry nevzrušeně.

„Kdo jsi? To jsi sem dal ty, ty bastarde?! Jen počkej až tě dostanu do rukou!" zařval jiný, jeho obličej zuřivá grimasa.

Zraněný muž byl zcela zjevně jejich kamarád. Harry se za toho muže cítil špatně- mrzák nepřežije dlouho. Byla pravda, že většina jeho vynálezů byla spíše škodlivá, ale Harry si vždycky cenil lidských životů.

„S tím ti doporučuji počkat dokud se nedostane k doktorovi" odpověděl Harry klidně.

Sakra, proč si nemohli držet ruce u sebe! Nenáviděl to, když se někdo zranil z čisté hlouposti. Vypadali rozzlobeně, ale ještě víc zoufale a ten muž nepřežije, pokud hned nezastaví krvácení.

Že se ho chystají zranit si starosti vážně nedělal. Jak dalece mohl říct, tak ho nikdo nechtěl mrtvého, byl užitečnější naživu, když jeho mozek stále ještě pracoval. A navzdory svým hrozbám se ani nepohnuli jeho směrem.

Harry položil svou bleskovou pistoli, aby mohl z jedné police vytáhnout několik obvazů. Nic moc, ale byl to začátek.

Právě když zamířil k zraněnému muži, někdo ho zezadu popadl a hrubě mu něco přetáhl přes hlavu. Harry zaklel a začal kopat. Nic neviděl a jeho blesková pistole byla někde na vedlejší polici. Vynikající.

‚Jak hloupí můžou být?' Přemýšlel Harry rozzuřeně. Viděli, že jim chtěl pomoct, co mohlo být důležitější, než jejich kamarád?

„Harry Potter předpokládám?" přišel vyrovnaný hlas zezadu, „jdeš s námi." Čtvrtý muž se evidentně nezajímal o zraněného muže tak jako ostatní.

Harry jim chtěl říct, že jejich kamarád umře, pokud ho nenechají, aby mu pomohl, ale něco ho tvrdě uhodilo do hlavy a on ztratil vědomí.


	2. Chapter 2

**2** **Kapitola**

Remus měl pravdu, rozhodl se Harry. _Měl_ tvrdou hlavu.

Když se Harry probral, hlava mu tepala jak se dalo čekat a bylo jasné, že by neměl nabýt vědomí- zatím.

Hozený přes rameno jednoho z únosců jako nějaký pytel, byli stále ještě v procesu jeho přesunu. Mohl slyšet jejich kroky na silnici a bylo trochu chladno. Musí být venku a jdou městem bůh ví kam.

Harry se nehýbal, bylo lepší když nevěděli že už byl vzhůru.

Důkladně analyzoval svojí situaci. Zranění? Jen bolest hlavy, nic vážného. Útočníci? Minimálně 4 muži, 5 pokud se počítá ten zraněný. Zbraně? Žádné. ‚Sakra' pomyslel si Harry naštvaně. Co dobrého je na tom prodat všechny své vynálezy, ale nemít žádný k dispozici, když se nasytně příležitost? Cíl? Neznámý.

Zatraceně skvělé, Remus by určitě dostal záchvat. Už mohl svého přítele slyšet: „Kdybys byl ve skupině fénix, nikdo by se neodvážil…" a tak dále. Sirius by stál vedle něj, přikyvujíc po každém jednotlivém slově.

Ve skutečnosti byl Sirius ten energičtější a povídavější, často přerušuje lidi a nechávaje se rychle unést v žáru diskuze. Ale jakmile Remus otevřel ústa, Sirius sklapnul a potichu souhlasil. Harry byl jen zanechán aby žasnul nad jejich vztahem.

„Neměli jsme ho tam nechat!" prohlásil hlas po Harryho pravé straně.

Nechat? Oni _nechali_ svého přítele v _jeho_ dílně aby vykrvácel k smrti? Jaký to nepořádek.

„Stejně by umřel, přestaň kňučet," přikázal ten muž, co nesl Harryho.

„Ale…"!

„Řekl jsem přestaň! Chceš zatěžovat lorda mrzákem?" Jeho hlas byl chladný a nemilosrdný.

„Ne, ale…"

„Dobře. Tak já nezmíním tvé pochybné chování dnes večer."

„Já jsem ne…"

„…Následoval své rozkazy? Jistě."

„To jsem udělal! Bylo nám přikázáno…"

„…Ho pozvat. Ne na něj zaútočit a zaneřádit jeho obchod. Co by se stalo, kdyby celé to zatracené místo explodovalo, eh? _On_ řekl, že se povídá, že je jeho obchod… výbušný."

„Řekl že ho máme přivézt za použití všech potřebných prostředků! Nechtěli jsme…"

„Jsme tady," přerušil ho Harryho nositel úsečně.

Mužovo rameno se pohnulo, jak se natáhl kupředu. Harry uslyšel zvuk otvírajících se dveří. Pokoj naplnil vzrušený hovor, smích a rachocení talířů a sklenic.

„Tady jsou moji rozkošní ptáčci! Donesli jste mi můj dárek?" zaječela žena. Její hlasitý smích zněl víc než jen trochu šíleně.

„Není tvůj aby sis s ním hrála, Bellatrix."

„Oh, jistě trošku? Ta malá krysa musela vědět, že bude potrestána! Proč by jinak úmyslně ignorovala pozvání? Ty jsi chtěl, abych si s tebou trochu pohrála, hmm?"

Ta poslední věta byla zašeptána do Harryho ucha. Kolem jeho hlavy byl stále omotaný pytel, ale mohl jí slyšet zřetelně. Musí být v hospodě, rozhodl se Harry. Ale o čem to mluvili? To nebyla jeho zatracená chyba, že ho nepozvali.

Pytel byl strhnutý z jeho hlavy a ten muž ho strčil na podlahu.

Harry tou silou klopýtnul, ale rychle našel rovnováhu a pokusil se rozhlídnout se kolem, ale ta žena popadla jeho vlasy a přitáhla mu obličej nepohodlně blízko ke svému.

Měla divoké kudrnaté černé vlasy a tmavé oči s hustým obočím a plnými rty. Harry se rozhodl, že by byla atraktivní, kdyby nevypadala tak naprosto šíleně.

Těžce dýchala zatímco se šklebila na Harryho. Ten divoký pohled v jejích očích byl efektivnější než Harryho jasně červená cedule ‚Nebezpečí!' před obchodem.

„No, miláčku drahý, řekni nám, proč jsi nás neshledal hodnými tvého času? Prosím, do toho, umíráme touhou to vědět."

V tomto bodě rozhovory v místnosti kompletně utichly. Všichni sledovali podívanou.

„Nedostal jsem pozvání na toto… sociální shromáždění. K mé velké lítosti tě ujišťuji. Slyšel jsem, že se tu k lidem chovají jako ke králům," odpověděl Harry, z hlasu mu kapaje sarkasmus.

Žena se zachechtala svým znepokojivým smíchem a strčila ho o několik kroků dál do místnosti, takže teď stál přesně uprostřed lokálu.

Už tu předtím byl; když jeho přátelé rozhodli, že potřebuje víc „sociálních interakcí'. Po chaosu byla většina částí města opuštěná.

Starému Tomovi se velká hospoda zalíbila obnovil jí jak nejlépe to šlo. Všechno vypadalo trochu zchátrale, ale většina stolů a nějaké pokoje nahoře byly stále použitelné.

Harry a Tom k sobě byli přátelští. Nebyli si tak blízko, jako si byl Harry s Remusem a Sinusem, ale starý Tom nebyl stejně jako Harry v žádné skupině. Jeho hospoda byla často využívána jako neutrální území pro vyjednávání, nebo jen pro příjemné večery venku, protože tu doopravdy nebylo co jiného dělat. Od té doby co Tom začal vařit svůj vlastní alkohol, byla hospoda dobře navštěvovaná.

Harryho oči se mihly k pultu a našly Toma. Jeho oči byly ustarané ale jeho výraz byl prázdný; jeho politikou bylo nezaplétat se, přesně jako Harryho.

„Ty máš tu drzost mi lhát, spratku? To není moc milé můj drahý, to tě tvoji rodiče nenaučili respektu? Musíš odpovídat na poštu, víš. Ano, je velmi důležité vždycky kontrolovat schránku," zazpívala.

Pošta? Schránka? ‚Sakra', pomyslel si Harry, výrazy ze starého světa. Už je předtím slyšel ale nepamatoval si, co znamenaly. Všechno z doby před kolapsem co nebylo spojené s vědou pro Harryho nemělo význam.

„Nedostal jsem vaše pozvání," zopakoval, „namouduši."

Podívala se na něj, její výraz nad jeho upřímným tónem trochu vystřízlivěl. Lehce zmatená se obrátila na jeho únosce a zafixovala je ostrým pohledem.

„Ten dopis jsme doručili, přísahám!" vykřikl jeden zděšeně. Harry si pomyslel, že to je vážně zábavné, jak vyděšení jsou tihle přívrženci ze svého lorda a spolučlenů.

Harry poznal jeho hlas; byl to ten muž, která si stěžoval že byl jeho kamarád zanechán umřít.

„Zkontrolovali jsme to, když jsme pro něj přišli, měl ten dopis!"

Bellatrix se na něj triumfálně otočila zpět. „Lháři," zacvrlikala, „říkat mi špinavé malé lži, ty kryso."

„Podívej, já ani nevím, co myslíš tou schránkou, k tomu navíc poštou," odseknul Harry naštvaně.

Její oči se zvětšily „Ty se _opovažuješ_ …" zavřískla, ale Harry to nechtěl ani slyšet. Věděl, že začít hádku ho nikam nedostane, ale nebyl z těch, co by nečinně seděli.

„Ano do hajzlu! Byl jsem unesený tvými okouzlujícími kamarádíčky a můj obchod je v nepořádku! Teď se _ty_ opovažuješ nařknout mě z ignorování něčeho, co jsem nikdy nedostal…"

„Donesli jsme ti poštu!"

„Řekl jsem vám, že nemám nejmenší ponětí, co tím myslíte."

„To je nemožné, to ví všichni!"

„No, já nejsem všichni!"

„Ale dali jsme ti to do schránky…"

„Ani nevím, že jednu mám."

„Každý dům má schránku! Ta malá kovová věc před tvým domem, hlupáku!"

„Pro mě za mě by to mohlo být UFO."

„Ty hloupý malý…! Jeden tam dává dopisy."

„Proč bys na to pro všechno na světě plýtvala papírem?"

„Je to důležitá pozvánka, speciálně jsme poslali někoho do každého domu."

„Proč byste plýtvali papírem _a_ časem? Když jste šli kolem mého domu, proč jste mi prostě _neřekli_?" zeptal se Harry skutečně udiveně.

„Jak se _opovažuješ_ ty-…!"

„Bellatrix," přerušil je hluboký hlas.

Harry se otočil okolo. _Pomalu_. Protož jediný důvod, proč by už tiché publikum v tu samou chvíli zadrželo dech bylo, kdyby vstoupila skutečně hrůzu nahánějící osoba.

Ostražité zelené oči potkaly intenzivně červené.

Ten muž stál na dřevěném schodišti, které vedlo do patra. Bezvadně oblečený - kdo se v dnešní době staral o svoje oblečení? - se téměř poklidně opíral o zábradlí, fixujíc Harryho pohledem.

Měl tmavé vlasy jako Harry, ale byly hedvábné a rámovaly mu hlavu bez jediného pramínku mimo místo. Pohledný - ne že by se Harry staral - a překvapivě mladý. Určitě ne ztracená generace, ale nemohlo mu být o moc víc než třicet.

Musel projít chaosem zatímco byl jen teenager; jen sám Bůh ví, co musel udělat aby přežil, Harry rozhodně nechtěl vědět detaily.

V téhle zchátralé hospodě a špinavém, opotřebovaném městě, obklopený muži a ženami, kteří se pravděpodobně týden nemyli, vypadala jeho bílá čistá pokožka jak z jiného světa.

Aby postavil nové, nezřídka smrtelné přístroje, spoléhal Harry z 50 procent na svou inteligenci a z 50 procent na svoje instinkty. Právě teď 99,9 procent z něj křičel ‚ _uteč!_ '. Příliš špatné že velmi malý kousek, který byl stále schopný souvisle myslet věděl, že by se nedostal daleko. A nějak měl pocit, že tentokrát by ho dostihnul sám lord a _on_ by se minou vybouchnout nenechal.

Lord - protože bylo jasné, že jím byl, celé jeho vystupování křičelo o respekt - sešel posledních pár schodů a zastavil se na konci, ale nijak dál se nepřiblížil.

„Omlouvám se," řekl klidně, jeho hlas jako chladná voda. Kdyby bylo možné, aby byla místnost ještě tišší, byla by. Mnohem později si Harry uvědomil, že bylo možné, že to byla jediná omluva, která _vůbec_ _kdy_ opustila mužovy rty. I když to neznělo příliš omluvně.

Bellatrix vypadala naprosto otřeseně. „M-můj lorde…"

„Pošta," oslovil lord Harryho, naprosto ignorujíc Bellatrix, „byl systém, používaný k roznášení dopisů. Dlouhou dobu to byl jediný informační systém, který existoval, dokud se do toho nevložili televize, telefony a počítače. Nicméně nikdy nepřestala existovat, často byla používána pro formálnější příležitosti, nebo ze zvyku. Zpozoroval jsem, že i po dvou desetiletích chaosu většina lidí stále ráno kontroluje svoje poštovní schránky, zoufale se držíc trošku normálnosti. Představoval jsem si, že to spustí překvapenou vlnu štěstí, když tam jednoho rána dopis skutečně bude."

„A když ne, tak je zbijete k smrti jako mě?" zeptal se Harry, cítící se trochu nasupeně, že mu někdo musel vysvětlit takovou základní věc, ještě k tomu před davem lidí.

Lord pozvedl obočí a koutky úst se mu trochu zacukaly. „Pro mě vypadáš velmi… _živě_ , mladý muži."

A k Harryho naprosté hrůze mužovy červené oči otevřeně přejely po jeho těle. Jelikož každý obyvatel místnosti pozoroval i ten nejmenší pohyb o co šlo, následovali jeho příklad.

 _Ten_ _bastard_ …! Harry se cítil podivně zneuctěný a velmi rozpačitý. Začaly se mu zahřívat tváře. Dobrá věc, že byl jeho obličej napůl pokrytý prachem, on se _nebude_ červenat.

„Můj lorde," vymáčkla Bellatrix, vypadala nějak… žárlivě? „On _dostal_ dopis můj lorde, jako všichni ostatní! Nemá omluvu!"

„Jeho datum narození je jeho omluvou, Bellatrix. Jistě dokážeš odhadnout jeho věk?" Hodil ostrým pohledem Harryho směrem a samozřejmě, každé oko v místnosti se zase znovu zaměřilo na Harryho.

Harry tiše zaklel; do teď doufal, že nikdo nebude dávat na jeho věk moc pozor. Poprvé od té doby, co lord vešel, začalo místnost naplňovat mumlání.

„Ztracená generace," ušklíbla se Bellatrix a její široký úsměv se vrátil.

Harry skoro poukázal na to, že její milovaný lord se jako jeden z nich také skoro počítal, ale rozhodl se nechat to být. Nechte si je myslet co chtějí, za deset let budou ti v mezeře mezi první generací a veterány ve svých nejlepších letech a uvidíme se, kdo se bude smát pak. Plus se vším tím prachem na Harryho obličeji a jeho velkým oblečením si byl jistý že vypadal trochu starší, což zvyšovalo šanci, že od nich dostane trochu respektu.

Žádné takové štěstí, lord měl jiné plány. „Jak starý přesně jsi?"

 _Bastard_.

„21," odpověděl úsečně, nemělo cenu teď lhát. Stejně pochyboval, že by lord naletěl na jeho lži.

Lord se samolibě ušklíbl. „No, doufám, že odpustíš mým mužům a ženám za jejich hrubé chování. Tímto tě zvu na svůj skromný večírek. Prosím, užij si ho."

A s jedním posledním pobaveným pohledem na Harryho se vrátil zpátky nahoru, Bellatrix a jeho únosci chvátali za ním.

Sper ho ďas, pomyslel si Harry, ten muž byl _dobrý_.

.

.

Lucius Malfoy si nesmírně užíval.

Po týdnech vyčerpávajícího cestování a spaní na nepohodlných místech, konečně uviděl to, co hledal; jiskru zájmu v očích svého lorda. Nevěděl co přesně v tom klukovi viděl, ale o to se nestaral, dosáhli svého cíle.

Pro Luciuse byl případ uzavřen. Vezměme kluka a běžme zpátky domů, kde nebude nucen neustále žít v téhle _špíně_. Doufejme, že toho kluka někdo předtím umyje; byl pokrytý prachem a všemi druhy olejovitých substancí. A jeho vlasy! Nezáleží, jak vzácná voda byla, jistě mohl nějakou použít, aby se tu a tam pořádně umyl?

Byl překvapený, že byl ten kluk ztracená generace. Slyšel, že to byl nějaký druh údajného génia, ale on ani nevěděl, co je to poštovní schránka! Uměl vůbec číst a psát? Nevinil by ho, kdyby to neuměl, nepřekvapilo by ho, že by měl ve svých 20 letech života lepší věci na práci. Přežití, například.

Otočil se na svého spolučlena aby se ho zeptal, jestli chce další pití, ale zastavil se s otevřenými ústy.

Severus Snape, bez ohledu na okolnosti obvykle klidný a bez výrazu, seděl naprosto zmrzlý a ztuhlý, rozšířené oči s podivnou směsicí šoku, úlevy a čistého děsu a zíral na toho kluka. Ten pohled byl tak nečekaný, že se Lucius musel dát násilím dohromady.

„Severusi? Co se děje?"

Žádná reakce. Co s tím chlapem bylo špatně? Naštvaný, že byl ignorován se natáhnul a lehce zatřásl mužovo paží.

„Hej, Severusi, co se to s tebou děje?"

Snape se na něj otočil jako kdyby byl v transu, jeho oči zjevně viděly něco, co Lucius nemohl. Jeho pohled se pomalu přizpůsobil, jako kdyby se vzbudil z mimořádně hlubokého spánku.

„Pardon? Oh, ne, to nic." Zase cele vyrovnaný si usrkl ze svého pití.

„Nevypadalo to jako nic," poznamenal Lucius opatrně.

Ale Snape ho ignoroval. Lucius ho nechal, neměl rád doprošování se informací, ne, on jen počkal, dokud se informace neukázala sama. Všechno co musel udělat bylo sledovat Severuse Snapea. Jako to dělal vždycky.

.

Harry nechtěl nic jiného, než odejít. Nicméně neměl příliš v lásce nechávat se unášet a rozhodl se, že jednou to stačilo, děkuji mnohokrát.

Ten lord ho konec konců nechal být a pokud byl šťastný s tím, že Harry přijal jeho pitomé pozvání a zůstal tu noc a pak ho nechá být na pokoji, fajn.

Přešel pokoj a sednul si k pultu. Mohl cítit pohledy ostatních v zádech, ale teď když ten zvláštní lord odešel tak se pomalu vrátili ke svým rozhovorům,

Tom mu bez požádání nalil pití.

„To je na účet podniku," zašeptal. „Jsi v pořádky? Máš na hlavě krev…"

Harry si sáhnul na hlavu a našel zranění. Už bylo zavřené a nevypadalo příliš špatně, ale mohl cítit zaschlou krev, která mu pokrývala temeno.

„Budu v pořádku, díky." Vzal si pití.

„Ty nejsi jediný, koho pozvali. Celá hromada z menších skupin je tady, i z fénixe, velmi dobré pro obchod." Zazubil se Tom. „Mám pocit, že se všichni chtějí přidat a to ještě ani nic neudělal, jen krátká uvítací řeč, ale žádné cíle, žádné sliby, nic. Ani jim neřekl, že se můžou přidat, jen že zvažuje tu možnost a všichni se nafoukli pýchou. Dokážeš si to představit?"

Harry si odfrkl. Ten lord byl dobrý. Vůbec ne jako Brumbál se svými okázalými řečmi a barvitými sliby světlé a šťastné budoucnosti. Jednoduše tu _byl_ , vyzařujíc klidnou sebedůvěru, že jeden dokáže udělat cokoli.

A podle všeho viděl přímo skrz Harryho. Kolik toho věděl? Slyšel jen řeči o jeho schopnostech, nebo věděl, že Harry dokázal postavit téměř _cokoliv_? Doufal že ne. Jeho instinkty mu říkaly, že tenhle lord nebyl choulostivý. Pokud by se Harry ukázal jako příliš nebezpečný a odmítl se přidat, nebude mít na hlavě bouli ale rozraženou lebku.

Uvažoval jestli Remus věděl, jak nebezpečný jeho úžasný lord byl. Ani neokomentoval, že pro Harryho poslal pět mužů a vrátili se jen čtyři.

Rozhodl se zdvořile počkat několik dalších hodin a pak tiše odejít z hostince. Tím způsobem nikoho dalšího neurazí. Samozřejmě, nebyl by tím kým byl, kdyby si ho zázračně nenacházely problémy. Nebo kdyby jeho plány pro změnu fungovaly.

Bellatrix se vrátila ze shora, její oči zaměřené na Harryho ještě předtím, než dosáhla na zem. Její hravé chování bylo pryč a jak procházela místností, vypadala rozzuřeně.

„Ty. Nahoru. Hned," zasyčela.

Uh-oh, to nemohlo být dobré. Nahoře byl lord. Ale když viděl, jak rozhovory zase jednou ustaly v zájmu sledování jeho a Bellatrix, rozhodl se jít bez dalších protestů- stejně by padly na neúrodnou půdu.

Stoupnul si a čekal na Bellatrix až ho povede, ale ona nijak nenaznačila, že by se chystala sama vrátit nahoru. Po posledním pokrčením rameny Tomovým směrem se otočil a začal šplhat po schodech.

.

.

Ten obličej. Ty vlasy. Ty _oči_. To nemohlo být. Ale nebylo žádné jiné vysvětlení.Ten muž kvůli kterému prošli přes celou zem byl Harry _zatracený_ Potter.

Po tom všem, čím si prošel. Zrada. Vina. Strach. Nekonečné hledání. Vztek. A pak se konečně, _konečně_ rozhodl nechat to být a jeho minulost ho přestala strašit.

‚Lily', zasténal bezhlesně, ‚tvůj syn je naživu.'

A byl Brumbálovi přímo pod nosem.

‚V našem městě je talentovaný mladý muž bez skupiny. Proč ho nedoporučíš svému lordovi, Severusi?' _To_ _určitě_.

On tohle naplánoval. Z důvodu, který Snape nedokázal pochopit ten muž trpělivě čekal na tuto perfektní chvíli. Věděl to Voldemort? Nijak nereagoval; konec konců to bylo už 20 let.

Smutně sledoval chlapce zmizet v patře.

Potřeboval se odtud dostat. Rychle.

.

.

Jedny dveře apartmá byly lehce pootevřené. Harry tam _tak_ nechtěl jít. Naštvaný sám na sebe, že se nechal unést, potřásl hlavou aby si pročistil myšlenky a zahnal únavu. Když se dal dohromady vstoupil a zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Ah, pane Pottere! Vítejte, prosím, posaďte se."

Lord seděl na koženém křesle, ruce složené před sebou. Jak věděl jeho jméno? Musel mluvit s někým z města, možná se starým Tomem?

Lord si nalil pití z nízkého stolku po pravici a usrkl si.

Sladce se na Harryho usmál. „Dobře tedy pane Pottere; promluvme si o vaší budoucnosti. Víte, někdo doufá, že vás tu dnes večer zabiju…"


	3. Chapter 3

**3 kapitola**

„ _Dobře tedy pane Pottere; promluvme si o vaší budoucnosti. Víte, někdo doufá, že vás tu dnes večer zabiju…"_

No, skvělé; alespoň byl přímočarý. Ale jak měl jeden reagovat na _tohle_?

Harry litoval, že se nepřipojil ke svým přátelům pokaždé když ho pozvali; pokud je tohle druh konverzace, kterou máš když jsi večer venku, _potřeboval_ víc tréninku. Třebaže si byl vcelku jistý, že se žádný standardní protokol neaplikoval na tuto konkrétní konverzaci.

„No… stále dýchám," poznamenal suše.

„Rád vidím, že důležité detaily života neunikají tvé pozornosti." Ten falešně sladký úsměv se změnil do lehce méně atraktivního, ale nepředstíraného úšklebku. Ten bastard si to příliš užíval.

„Chystáš se mi říct o co jde, nebo co?"

„Ah, no, pravdou je, že o tom se stále rozhoduji."

„Ty se pořád roz-…" Harry se donutil uklidnit. Lord ho vytáčel záměrně; není třeba zvedat návnadu. Iritovaný Harry si zmáčkl kořen nosu a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Proč?"

„Samozřejmě protože jsem se ještě nedokázal rozhodnout," ušklíbl se lord, schválně ignoruje že se Harry ptal na důvod proč ho někdo chtěl mrtvého.

To se nějací lidé jako debilové prostě narodili? Harryho obličej se zkroutil odporem.

„Nenabídli ti dost na oplátku?"

Lord po něm hodil ostrý pohled. „Já nejsem nájemný vrah," prohlásil klidně.

Harry si odfrkl. „To mě mohlo zmást. Nikdy jsem ti nic neudělal, takže-"

Ten chlap byl na nohou rychlostí, která nemohla být lidská. Oběma rukama vytáhnul Harryho vzhůru za krk a přitáhnul si jeho obličej tak blízko, že se jejich nosy téměř dotýkaly. Harry stál na špičkách prstů, vzpřímeně držen jen lordovým sevřením. Podíval se vzhůru do těch červených očí a byl překvapený množstvím naprostého vzteku a bolesti, které tam našel.

„Ty nemáš _nejmenší_ tušení, co jsi udělal, kluku," zasyčel a jeho ruce sevřely Harryho ještě pevněji. Dýchání začalo bolet.

„Ani nevím, jak se jmenuješ!" zaskřehotal.

Tlak na jeho krku mu kompletně odřízl průdušnici. Teď nemohl vůbec dýchat. Harry se donutil nepanikařit, ale nedokázal překonat reflex zvednout ruce a slabě zatáhnout za lordovy ruce. Nevypadalo, že by si muž povšiml Harryho nepříjemné situace, byl příliš ztracený ve své zuřivosti.

„Ne. Ne to neznáš. Samozřejmě, že ne. Ale já znám _tvoje_ , Harry Pottere, a roky jsem snil o zabití kohokoli, kdo to jméno nazýval svým."

Harryho plíce křičely o vzduch. Jeho tělo sebou teď cukalo, bralo to veškerou Harryho kontrolu aby sebou nezačal bezhlavě házet. V zorném poli se mu objevily malé černé tečky. Lord ho úplně zvednul a přitáhl si jeho obličej ještě blíž, aniž přerušil oční kontakt. Harry přemýšlel, jestli ho skutečně zabije.

„A pak jsem si uvědomil, že jsi se stal posedlostí, která ze mě nedělala nic jiného, než bezduchý stroj. Dělalo mě to zranitelným a náchylným k manipulaci. Byla to moje slabina. _Ty_ jsi byl moje slabina."

Hodil ho na podlahu. Harry zalapal po dechu a rozkašlal se, zoufale se snažíc nadechnout. Měl pocit že má rozdrcenou průdušnici a bolel ho krk. Svět se mu v hlavě točil.

Lord nabyl zpět svoji rozvahu a uhladil si oblečení.

„Představ si mou… radost, že i potom, co jsem se rozhodl opustit svou posedlost, _stejně_ je se mnou manipulováno. Teď se, k tvému neuvěřitelnému štěstí nedokážu rozhodnout, jestli chci zabít _tebe_ , nebo toho idiota co si myslel, že mě může použít pro své zbabělé plány."

Tlak v jeho krku konečně trochu povolil a do plic se mu začal valit vzduch, ale ani se neobtěžoval pokoušením se posadit; cítil se malátně a zle, svět byl vírem rozmazaných barev. Pokusil se pochopit co lord říkal, ale přes hlasité bušení vlastního srdce v uších se nedokázal soustředit.

Víc cítil, než viděl, že si lord dřepnul vedle něj.

„A ještě víc k politování je, že bych jistě mohl použít tvé talenty, tedy pokud žiješ podle své reputace."

Harry se stále nehýbal, ale rozhodl se využít příležitosti a pokusit se promluvit. Měl pocit jako kdyby křičel, ale ven vyšlo jen surové zašeptání.

„Beru to tak, že nemáš radost."

Vztek v lordových očích vybledl a lehce se mu zacukaly koutky. „Ne _Harry_ , nemám. Nicméně začínám věřit, že mi tvá přítomnost značně rozjasňuje náladu. Je to terapeutické."

„Jsem rád, že jsem mohl pomoct."

Lord povstal a vrátil se ke svému křeslu, kde si zhluboka loknul svého pití.

„Takže, zpátky na začátek; pořád se rozhoduji."

Harry si pročistil krk. Pekelně to bolelo. „Nechystáš se mi říct, co jsem udělal?"

„Ne, zatím ne."

„Řekneš mi kdo další mě chce vidět mrtvého?"

„Pravděpodobně ne," přišla klidná odpověď.

„Nemyslíš si že mě může zabít v okamžiku kdy odtud vylezu živý?"

„Páni, _Harry_ , nepovažoval jsem tě za optimistu. Kdo řekl, že tě nechám žít?"

Harry na něj zlostně zíral jak nejlépe to šlo z pozice na podlaze. „Myslel jsem, že se pořád rozhoduješ."

Lord se na něj pobaveně podíval. „A ty jsi pozitivní že dokážeš vyhrát mou náklonnost?"

„Nic takového nezkusím. Ale kdybys léta držel osobní zášť a pak jsi měl konečně možnost se pomstít, ze všeho nejdřív se ujistíš, že ten člověk ví přesně kvůli čemu umře. _Ty_ jsi mi nicméně odmítl cokoliv říct."

Vypadalo to, že lord jeho prohlášení chvíli zvažoval. „Chytrý jak se čekalo. Velmi dobře, _Harry_ , tvé šance se každou minutou zvedají."

Harry si nevěřícně odfrkl a pomalu si stoupl. Pořád se cítil malátně, ale svět už si přestal hrát na kolotoč.

„Mohl bys to prosím přestat dělat?" zeptal se jak si opatrně sedal zpátky do vlastního křesla.

„Dělat co?"

„Říkat tak moje jméno. Je to znepokojující."

Lord se na něj ušklíbl. „Pokouším si na to zvyknout, _Harry_. Navíc je to vysoce příjemné."

„Oh? Zvykat si na jméno mrtvoly mi připadá jako plýtvání."

„Hmm, jistě. Na druhou stranu, zabít tě taky vypadá jako plýtvání."

„Dobré vědět," řekl Harry s kamenným výrazem.

„Ale jsem si jistý, že to by také byla zábava."

To _nebylo_ dobré vědět. Ten muž byl blázen. A vůbec, jaký další šílený bastard tam venku šel po jeho životě? Jediné, za co ho mohl někdo vinit, bylo stavění zbraní které byly použité ve spíše… ne tak přátelském způsobu. Ale nemohl si vzpomenout na něco, za co by si zasloužil zemřít. A jistě by nezapomněl, že potkal muže jako je on?

„Přidej se do mé skupiny," řekl náhle lord.

Harry na něj zíral. „To mělo být pozvání? Ty jsi mě právě skoro zabil a přesto zníš, jako kdybych už souhlasil!"

„Nemáš na výběr, _Harry_. Předpokládám, že chceš žít?"

Harry cítil jak se jeho vztek začíná zvedat na nezdravou úroveň. „Tak se podívej bastarde, kdyby mi nějaký lord prostě mohl vyhrožovat smrtí aby mě donutil se přidat, už bych ve skupině byl. Co já vím tak sis klidně mohl ten příběh vymyslet-"

„ _Není_ vymyšlený. Není vteřiny kdy bych si nepřál aby ses nikdy nenarodil," zasyčel lord.

Harrymu se žaludek sevřel strachem. V tom hlase bylo příliš přesvědčení, než aby byla možnost, že je to lež.

Lord si povzdechl. „Tohle mi hodně komplikuje plány. Věř mi, veškerých úmyslů tě ulovit jsem se vzdal už před mnoha lety. A kdybych věděl, že ze všech lidí jsi za tou pověstí právě _ty_ , nejspíš bych sem ani nešel. Pyšním se tím, že jsem logicky uvažující člověk s kontrolou nad emocemi…"

„Kontrolou?" vykřikl Harry nevěřícně. „Skoro jsi mě z rozmaru zabil a říkáš tomu kontrola? Sakra, _vážně_ tě nechci vidět, když ji ztratíš…"

„Jak jsem řekl, _Harry_ , ty jsi výjimka. Věděl jsem, že bych byl přemožený vztekem, kdybych tě uviděl. Ale to právě teď není náš problém."

Harry se zasmál. „No, možná ne tvůj, ale sakra jistě můj ano."

Lord ho kompletně ignoroval. „Ne, problémem je, že tam venku je někdo, kdo si byl jistý, že kdybych tě potkal, tak bych tě zabil."

Harry se odmlčel, aby to zvážil. „Vy se navzájem znáte dost dobře, že? Chci říct, není možné, že by si někdo mohl být tak moc jistý tím co uděláš, kdyby nevěděl, co jsi za člověka."

Harry se pokoušel nemyslet, co za typ člověka by lord přesně byl, kdyby cizí člověk předpokládal že jde a zabíjí lidi jakmile je uvidí.

Lord dopil a postavil sklenici na stolek. Pak elegantně vstal a začal přecházet po pokoji.

„Bude nejlepší, když toho o minulosti moc vědět nebudeš."

„Když vezmu v úvahu, že jsou tu dva lidé, kteří si kvůli ní přejí moji smrt, tak se bojím, že s tebou nemohu souhlasit."

Lord se zastavil a zadíval se ven z malého okna. „Nemůžu tě dělat zodpovědným za to cos udělal v minulosti. Důvod sám je proti tomu. To nicméně neznamená, že si nepřeju, aby ses nikdy nenarodil. Protože kdyby ne, tak bys v první řadě nemohl nic udělat."

„To nedává smysl. Ani trochu," poznamenal Harry popuzeně.

Muž se otočil na Harryho, na tváři opět obvyklý úšklebek. „Na tom nezáleží. Na čem záleží je, že jsem se rozhodl, že tě nezabiju, _pro teď_. Ale…"

Lord se zastavil vedle Harryho křesla. Harry přemýšlel, proč se sezení často považovalo za privilegium zatímco sluhové zůstali stát. S lordovo vysokou postavou tyčící se vedle něj, si Harry nemohl pomoct a cítil se ve svém křesle polapený a malý.

„…ale to stále nechává někoho tam venku žíznícího po tvé krvi. A navzdory tomu jak moc mě bolí přiznat svou nevědomost, netuším proč."

Harrymu začal tuhnout krk z toho jak se musel dívat nahoru. Ale přerušit oční kontakt nebyla možnost. „Počkat, já myslel, že víš kdo-"

„Já vím _kdo_ , ale nevím _proč_. Zkus dávat pozor, _Harry_."

Harry otevřel v rozhořčení ústa a chtěl odseknout, ale lord zvedl ruku a zastavil ho. A Harry ke své hrůze zjistil, že nevyslovený rozkaz poslechl, jako kdyby to byl neodmyslitelný instinkt.

„Musí tě chtít mrtvého, když pro nás zařídil tohle malé setkání, ale to jednoduše _nesedí_. Něco přehlížím, kousek informace, která může být kritická k pochopení toho, co se stalo. Je to manipulující hlupák a vidí svět jen černobíle. Byl si tak jistý, že zůstanu věrný své pomstě."

Harrymu se v žaludku začal ukládat strach. „Brumbál."

Lord zvedl obočí. „Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se ve výsměšné nevědomosti.

„Je to Brumbál, že jo?" Harry vzal jeho ticho jako ano. „Do prdele, já jsem _tak_ mrtvý," zasténal. Brumbál kontroloval celé zatracené město. Nebylo tam doslova žádné místo, kam by Harry mohl utéct. Dva silní lordi ho chtěli zabít a on ani nebyl ve skupině.

„Ale počkej, my dva žijeme v tom samém městě už roky, jak to, že už nejsem mrtvý? Chci říct, on není ten typ, co by si špinil ruce, ale má pod kontrolou spoustu lidí, co by tu práci rádi udělali za něj. Tak proč čekal na tebe?"

„Další kousek, který do těch puzzle nesedí. Začínám si myslet, že jeho manipulace sahají mnohem dál, než jsem si původně myslel. Vůbec se mi to nelíbí a ty," naklonil se dopředu a znovu vpadnul do Harryho osobního prostoru, „mi pomůžeš to pochopit."

Harry se zapřel dozadu a pokusil se mezi ně dostat nějaké místo, ale křeslo ho uvěznilo.

„Ani netuším, co se stalo v minulosti, jak mám vědět něco, čemu ani ty nerozumíš?"

„Protože to co jsi řekl předtím je pravda. Pokud někoho roky plánuješ zabít, ujistíš se, že chápe důvod."

Harry na něj zíral. „Počkej chvilku, to je tvůj plán jak na to přijít? Ale nebude to znamenat…"

„Že si Brumbál musí myslet, že nemá jinou možnost než tě zabít sám. A přímo předtím ti řekne, co mi před dvaceti lety schválně neřekl."

Ušklíbl se na Harryho, očividně si užívaje jeho reakci.

„Jo, skvělý plán, krom toho, já nevím, že budu _mrtvý_ dřív, než na to přijdeš?"

„Prosím tě, co bych byl za lorda, kdybych ani nedokázal ochránit jednoho člena?"

„Počkej, já-… já _nesouhlasil_ že se k tobě přidám, sakra!" Harry odstrčil lorda na stranu a stoupnul si, aby mezi ně dostal nějaké tolik potřebné místo.

S rukama složenýma za zády ho lord pomalu následoval, zatímco Harry couval dál a dál.

„Sám proti Brumbálovi nebudeš mít šanci. Ve skutečnosti nemáš šanci proti _nikomu_. Jsem skutečně překvapený, že tě všechny ty skupiny prostě nechaly být."

„Proč by mě neměly nechat? Nic jsem neudělal a sám nejsem hrozba, takže-…"

„Oh ne, _Harry_ ; řekl jsem že nemáš šanci, kdyby na tebe skutečně zaútočili, nikdy jsem nepochyboval, že jsi hrozba. Jsem pouze překvapený, že oni to tak také nevidí."

Harryho záda narazily do stěny. No do prdele, konec cesty. A lord se stále přibližoval.

„Já nejsem… Jak bych mohl být hrozba, když jsem jen jeden člověk. A navíc k tomu ztracená generace."

Lord se usmál jako kdyby přesně věděl, že Harry chtěl, aby podcenil jeho talent.

„Nebojím se tvé osoby, Harry. Jsem… ostražitý co se týče tvé mysli."

Harry byl zase jednou chycený, tentokrát mezi zdí a lordem. Neustálá blízkost druhého muže ho znervózňovala. To bylo špatné; on obvykle když byl nervózní nedokázal jasně uvažovat. Začal se potit.

„Má mysl, huh? Není _tak_ skvělá, víš… pověsti a tak… často přehánějí…"

„Takže bych se měl vrátit k tvému škrcení?"

„Bože, ne!" vykřikl Harry, „myslel jsem, že to jsme vyřešili, err, víš co, důvod nad emoce a tak…"

„Bojím se, že jsi vynechal důležitý bod; v první řadě, ten jediný _důvod_ proč tě nechat žít je, že bych tě mohl použít."

„Ano, ano, abys donutil Brumbála říct ti cokoli si myslíš, že před tebou zatajil. Chápu to, dobře? Já chci vědět, co se stalo v mé minulosti a jelikož ty mi to odmítáš říct, tak vlastně můžu ten tvůj bláznivý plán zvážit-"

„Ne."

Harry se zmatený podíval na vyššího muže. „Ne? Podívej, to byl _tvůj_ plán-"

„A taky ho provedeme. Ale to není tím co jsem myslel tvým použitím."

„Err, podívej, ty netušíš, co dělám, že? Jen jsi slyšel nějaké pověsti a-… Mohl bys kurva prosím couvnout! Nedokážu takhle _myslet_!"

Lord se přiblížil tak blízko, až se jejich těla doslova dotýkala. Vážně, co se odehrávalo v hlavě toho šílence?

Ten bastard měl odvahu se skutečně zasmát. A necouvl; ani o palec.

„Já se cítím naprosto pohodlně. Každopádně, dostáváme se od tématu."

„Vážně? Od kterého přesně? Toho kde se nemůžeš rozhodnou zda mě zabít nebo ne, nebo proč mě chce Brumbál mrtvého, nebo-"

„Toho kde jsem to řekl jasně, že tě chci. A já obvykle dostanu to co chci, _Harry_."

On se nebude červenat, ne, ne znovu. Ale kdo mohl vinit jeho mysl, že v _takovéhle_ pozici dosáhla sugestivního závěru? A on pořád vyslovoval jeho jméno tím _hlasem_.

„Nemůžeš někoho nutit, aby se přidal do tvojí skupiny, pamatuješ?"

„Já tě nebudu muset nutit," ušklíbl se, „ty se brzy budeš chtít přidat sám."

„C-…A proč bych se chtěl přidat k lordovi, který mi za poslední hodinu alespoň třikrát vyhrožoval, že mě zabije?"

„Protože víš, že já jsem ten jediný, kdo tě dokáže pořádně použít."

Harry se, pro dobro své vlastní příčetnosti, pokoušel ignorovat pravdu v tom tvrzení.

„Já nejsem nástroj který ti je k dispozici!"

„Jistě. Ty mi nejsi k dispozici. Zatím."

„Co to sak-"

„Tak, bojím se, že jsem si tvou přítomnost nárokoval dost dlouho. Vypadáš, jako kdyby ten tvůj pověstný mozek potřeboval nějaký čas na přemýšlení."

Popadl Harryho ruku a táhl zuřivého mladého muže ke dveřím.

„Ty mě vyhazuješ? Teď?"

„Neuvědomil jsem si, že jsi mě začal mít rád."

Harry ho ignoroval. „Co Brumbál?"

„Kontaktuji tě dostatečně brzy. Na chvíli bude příliš zaměstnaný pokoušením se přijít na to, proč jsem tě nezabil. To by ho mělo na chvíli zabavit. Bylo by nejlepší, kdyby ses pokusil držet se pryč od členů fénixe."

„To je okolo poloviny města!" protestoval Harry.

„Nebude to na dlouho. Budeme se muset připravit rychle. A rád bych tě vyzkoušel."

„Vyzkoušel? V čem?"

Lord se na něj samolibě podíval. „Jestli dokážeš dostát mým očekáváním, samozřejmě. Detaily ti dodám později."

Otevřel dveře a vystrčil Harryho ven z místnosti.

„Řekl jsem ti, že se k tobě nechci přidat! Sakra, ani ještě nevím, jak se jmenuješ!"

Lord se zastavil a podíval se na Harryho s nejistotou v očích, o které by si Harry myslel, že ani není možná. Jako kdyby se o něčem hádal sám se sebou.

„Je to Tom. Tom Riddle," konečně řekl.

„Tom," řekl Harry na zkoušku, lehce zaskočený civilizovanou odpovědí.

„ _Neříkej_ mi tak, nikdy," zasyčel Tom.

„Huh? Ty mi říkáš Harry!" protestoval.

„Já ti můžu říkat jakkoli mě to těší."

„C-"

„Prostě…Mi tak neříkej." Upřímný tón v jeho hlase bylo všechno, co bylo potřeba aby se Harryho vztek vypařil. Změny nálad toho muže Harryho opravdu mátly.

„Fajn, err, Riddle?" zkusil.

Když neobdržel žádnou reakci, pomyslel si, že to bylo dobré jak jen to šlo. Takže Riddle; to tomu muži sedělo.*

Harry přemýšlel, jestli to bylo jeho skutečné jméno; oficiální dokumenty po kolapsu ztratily veškerou hodnotu a ty ses mohl pojmenovat jakkoli jsi chtěl. Někteří lidé se drželi svých rodných jmen aby sami sebe kompletně neztratili, jiní si vymysleli nové jméno podle svých osobností; po chaosu nikdo nebyl tak úplně stejný jako předtím.

Harry krátce zatoužil aby udělal to samé a nepoužil jméno na svém křestním listu; konec konců to vypadalo, že je v téhle šlamastyce právě kvůli němu.

„Příště si zkus kontrolovat poštovní schránku, Harry. Oh, a prosím umyj se předtím, než sem příště půjdeš, chci vidět, co je pod vší tou špínou."

Harry chtěl odseknout že poctivá práce je špinavá, na rozdíl od rozkazování jako lord, ale zjistil že zírá na zavřené dveře. Ten bastard mu prostě zabouchl dveře do obličeje! Vážně pro něj potřeboval nové slovo; bastard prostě nebylo dost silné.

Nabručeně zamířil dolů. Vážně se potřeboval vyspat, všechen ten vztek a zmatení které cítil když byl s Riddlem bylo vyčerpávající.

„Říkal jsem ti Avery, že chtěl to děcko naživu, aby ho zabil sám!"

Harry se podíval dolů a uviděl povědomé tváře svých únosců, jakož i Bellatrix, namačkané spolu a rozrušeně si šeptajíc. Alespoň Harry si myslel, že se pokoušeli šeptat; zjevně byli lehce opilí a co jim připadalo jako šepot, bylo ve skutečnosti normální mluvení.

„Ale on nás obvykle nechá se dívat! Já to tak chtěla vidět!" kňučela Bellatrix, „myslíte si, že mi pak nechá tělo?"

„Promiň, Bellatrix, žádné tělo pro tebe," přerušil je Harry popuzeně, cítíc se po jejích slovech víc než jen trochu znechuceně.

Ale reakce vylekané skupiny ho trochu rozveselily.

„Ty jsi pořád naživu," Bellatrix zněla zklamaně. Její oči se pohnuly na Harryho krk, kde se, jak Harry věděl, začaly formovat známky Riddleho rukou.

„Pro teď" zazubila se zlomyslně.

„Nebo tak jsem to slyšel," zafuněl Harry. Pak se z chvilkového západu zeptal, „Jak se vůbec jmenuje?"

Bellatrix na něj zírala. „Ty…! Jak jsi tam jeho lordstvo oslovoval?!" zaječela. „Je to Lord Voldemort, impozantní že?" dodala zasněně.

„Voldemort?" zeptal se Harry zmateně. Jelikož hodně lidí z různých států za ta léta skončilo v Londýně, pochytil Harry nějakou francouzštinu. Let smrti? To jako vážně, Riddle?

„Ne, já myslím jeho skutečné jméno."

Bellatrix na něj vrhla zdrcující pohled. Pro tebe je to _Lord_ Voldemort a nikdo nezná jeho skutečné jméno. A neopovažuj se ho ptát! Ten poslední, co byl dost hloupý na to, aby to udělal se už znovu neobjevil, viď Avery?"

Ten co mu říkala Avery kývl hlavou zatímco se snažil napít a dopadnul s všude po sobě rozlitým alkoholem.

Harry zauvažoval o faktu, proč se mu Riddle podle všeho představil jménem, které nikdo z jeho následovníků neznal. Rozhodl se o tom přemýšlet další den ráno po dlouhém krásném odpočinku. A o jeho minulosti, nebo o tom, že ho chtěl Brumbál zabít, nebo že Remus a Sirius proti němu možná budou muset bojovat, nebo o tom faktu že následovat Riddlea vypadá méně přitažlivě než jakéhokoliv jiného lorda kterého potkal. Což byla pravděpodobně ta nejznepokojivější myšlenka ze všech.

Bez dalšího pohledu na Bellatrix odešel z hospody. Uslyšel za sebou volání, ale nemyslel si, že by ten večer dokázal snést víc a rozhodně za sebou zavřel přední dveře.

Bylo pozdě, nebo přesněji, brzy ráno. Vzduch byl chladný a vypadalo, že bude brzy pršet.

Chvátal domů, a teprve když za sebou zavřel svoje vlastní dveře, ucítil jak ho nějaké napětí opustilo. Unavený zamířil skrz svou dílnu, přemýšleje jen o své příjemné teplé posteli, když ho něco na podlaze přimělo zmrznout uprostřed kroku.

Úplně zapomněl na toho muže, co v jeho obchodě pomalu vykrvácel k smrti. Vypadalo to, že se chtěl vyplazit z budovy, ale nedostal se daleko. Jeho noha ležela nedaleko od něj a velká kaluž krve pokrývala dobrou část Harryho podlahy.

Prostě zatraceně skvělé.

Riddle o tomhle uslyší; a zaplatí za to, přísahal pro sebe Harry.

* Riddle znamená hádanka, rébus


	4. Chapter 4

**4 kapitola**

Základní psychologie říká, že když strávíš ráno v mizerné náladě, tvůj den nebude o nic lepší.

Tohle bude strašný den.

Harry nespal ani zdaleka dost, protože strávil tu trochu času co my zbyla po Riddleově oh-tak-milém pozvání odklízením zmrzačeného těla. Co udělal jako první věc toto úžasné ráno? Vyčistil zaschlou louži krve ve své dílně. Ani to nebyl Harryho oblíbený koníček.

Rozhodl se, že dnešní den stráví doma a bude obsluhovatt jen ty zákazníky, kteří přijdou k němu do obchodu. Všechny pochůzky můžou počkat, měl v úmyslu držet se dál od Riddlea a jeho stoupenců… nebo skupiny fénix, když už je v tom.

Riddle. Brumbál. Jeho několik drahocenných přátel. Jeho budoucnost.

Harry naštvaně drhnul podlahu. Věděl, že objevní lorda Voldemorta nebyla ta skutečná příčina jeho problémů, ale nemohl si pomoct od vzteku, který mu koloval v žilách když pomyslel, jak Riddle během několika hodin zničil jeho jakoukoliv naději na mírumilovný život. Nebo spíš ty nové informace, které s sebou Riddle přinesl.

Ten nejsilnější lord ve městě se pokoušel Harryho zabít a z nějakého bizarního důvodu na to čekal několik let.

I kdyby se Harry k Riddleovi přidal, mohl mu nový lord skutečně zajistit dostatečnou ochranu proti muži, který kontroloval nejsilnější a největší skupinu možná nejen v Londýně ale i v celé Británii?

Kdo věděl, co se v téhle zemi dělo? Novinky cestovaly pomaleji, než se formovaly a rozpadaly nové skupiny. Skupina fénix tu byla už od začátku a od té doby stabilně rostla. Bylo klidně možné, že je to nejstarší a tudíž nejzkušenější skupina v historii této nové společnosti.

Harry si povzdechnul, napůl vyčerpaně, napůl iritovaně. Pro teď pro něj bylo nejlepší věřit Riddleovi, že Brumbál neučiní další pohyb v nejbližší budoucnosti. A Harrymu se věřit Riddleovi ani trochu nelíbilo.

Podíval se na podlahu. Naštěstí mělo dřevěnou podlahu jen místo kde žil a přední část obchodu, zbytek byl obyčejný kámen. Krev se mu povedla odstranit úplně, takže Harrymu zbyl jen zakrvácený hadr a ušpiněné ruce.

Zvonek nad dveřmi zarachotil a Harry se pokusil prohlédnout skrz police, aby zjistil, kdo přišel. Obchod byl prázdný. Harry prošel opatrně kolem polic a zastavil se za pultem. Pořád žádná známka zákazníka.

„Haló?" zeptal se prázdné místnosti.

„To je _krev_?!" vypísknul pohoršený hlas _pod_ Harryho zorným polem.

Harry se podíval dolů a ztuhnul.

Bylo to dítě. Dítě! Úplně samo v jeho zatracené dílně. To nebylo možné! Kde byli jeho ochránci? Jeho skupina, jeho rodiče, jeho lord, _kdokoli_?

Dítě nikdy nebylo necháno samo bez přísné ochrany. Byly to nejcennější, co skupiny měly; a jejich nejslabší bod. Byly hlídáni líp, než jejich lordi, proboha, o co tu šlo? A co by měl pro všechno na světě dělat on? Dítě neviděl léta; nikdo nevěděl, kolik dětí skupina měla, často byly držené mimo. Harry si nemohl vzpomenout, že by kdy v životě s nějakým mluvil, jelikož byl vždy obklopen lidmi, kteří byli alespoň o deset let starší než on.

„Tatínek mi říkal, že lidé, kteří zírají s otevřenou pusou, jsou idioti. Ty jsi idiot? Vypadáš tak."

Byl to kluk, alespoň to bylo jasné. Útlý kluk s aristokratickou tváří a světle blonďatými vlasy. Proporce byly všechny v pořádku, ale byla tak _malý_. Sotva dosáhl velikosti jeho pultu.

„Pardon?" odpověděl otřesený Harry.

Ten chlapec si ho prohlížel, jako kdyby byl špína pod jeho botičkami. Harry byl zmatený. Neměly být děti čisté, nevinné a laskavé a, no, milé?

„No, alespoň vím, že nejsi hrozba. To je dobře. Tatínek mi řekl, abych v případně nouze utekl a schoval se na nějakém bezpečném místě, takže pokud nechceš zemřít _velmi_ bolestivou smrtí, raději bys mě měl ochraňovat vlastním životem, rozumíš tomu?"

Harry mohl přečíst tucet knih, které prohlašovaly, jak čisté děti jsou, v tomto okamžiku se rozhodl, že tenhle kluk byl naprostý a totální spratek.

„A pokud _ty_ nechceš zemřít velmi bolestivou smrtí, navrhuji ti, aby ses ničeho nedotýkal a řekl mi kde jsou sakra tvoji ochránci a co tu děláš," zasyčel.

„Ty mi nesmíš ublížit!" zaječel chlapec a třebaže byl jeho postoj vzdorovitý, chvějící se hlas prozradil jeho strach. „Pokud-… Pokud tohle můj otec nebo-…nebo můj lord zjistí, tak-!"

„Kdo je tvůj otec?" přerušil ho Harry.

„Lucius Malfoy. Jednou byl velký lord! Ale rozhodl se následovat vznešený cíl jiného," odpovědělo dítě se zjevnou pýchou.

Harry zasténal. Lord co následuje jiného lorda? „Prosím, neříkej mi že jsi ze skupiny Voldemort."

Pokud něco, tak se dítě nafouklo ještě víc. „Pokud se mě opovážíš dotknout, umučí tě k smrti, to je co mi slíbil."

„Milý člověk," odpověděl Harry suše.

„Ale určitě tě odmění, když mi pomůžeš," dodalo dítě rychle.

„Pomoct ti? Neměl bys být obklopený ochránci, kteří ti můžou pomoct? Co se stalo?"

Dítě si skouslo spodní ret a začalo si nervózně hrát s lemem trička. Oči mu zabloudily k oknům, jako kdyby se chtěl ujistit, že je nikdo nesleduje.

„Byli jsme přepadeni ze zálohy," zašeptal. „Šli jsme zpátky do hospody, když se z ničeho nic vynořili. Většina našich mužů už byla na zemi, když udělal tatínek tajné znamení a řekl mi, že musím utéct. Tak jsem utekl a skončil jsem tady." Jeho malý obličej se zamračil starostí. „Myslíš, že mého otce zraní?"

Harry si povzdechl a rychle přešel k okům a zatáhl záclony. Pak otevřel dveře a přehodil znak ‚otevřeno' na ‚zavřeno'. Nebylo ani dvanáct a už měl problémy. _Zase_ kvůli Riddleovi. Není možné, že by pro něj byl ten chlap dobrý.

„Dobře, byl s vámi lord Voldemort?" zeptal se dítěte.

„N-ne. On odešel brzy ráno, myslím. Byl to jen můj o-otec a asi čtyři naši členi."

Dítě zjevně začínalo panikařit. Bylo zřejmé, že se tvrdě snaží dát se dohromady, ale jeho malým tělem otřásaly jemné vzlyky.

Harry byl totálně v koncích. Nebyl dobrý v uklidňování lidí, jak měl uklidnit dítě? Dřepnul si před něj- s dobrou vzdáleností mezi nimi.

„Err, podívej… Jak se jmenuješ? Myslím křestním."

Dítě se na něj podívalo s vodovýma očima, které vypadaly pro jeho malý obličej příliš velké.

„D-Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Ta jednoduchá otázka měl toužený efekt a odtáhla Dracovu pozornost od útoku.

„Dobře Draco, já jsem Harry Potter. Já už jsem err… potkal tvého lorda a to setkání přežil, takže hádám, že mě nevidí jako nepřítele. Co takhle kdybych tě vzal zpátky do hospody ke tvé skupině, hmm?"

A pak může nakopnout Riddleovi prdel za to, že mu v domě nechal mrtvého chlapa a potom mu strčil nechráněné dítě. Ale tu část Draco vědět nepotřeboval.

Draco odhodlaně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. To znamení znamená, že musím utéct a schovat se a zůstat tam. Teprve až nebezpečí přejde bych se měl pokusit vrátit, nebo ještě lépe, počkat dokud mě moje skupina nenajde."

„Stalo se to už předtím? Zdáš se celkem jistý tím, co máš dělat."

„Ne, ale tatínek se ujistil, že si plán zapamatuji a slíbil jsem mu, že udělám přesně to, co mi řekl."

Harry si povzdechl. „Dobře, ale nebylo by to bezpečnější, kdybys byl se svojí skupinou?"

Sakra! Co když Draca někdo sledoval a nějaká skupina se právě teď připravovala zaútočit na jeho obchod?

Draco se nedal přesvědčit. „Zůstanu tady a ty mě budeš chránit."

Zněl si velmi jistý sám sebou a svým velkým plánem. „A mám hlad, tak mi musíš dát něco k jídlu. A chci horkou čokoládu."

Harry si odfrkl. „Jsi si jistý, že nejsi Voldemortovo vlastní dítě? Rozhodně máš jeho přístup."

Stoupnul si a uvažoval o svých možnostech. Mohl říct Dracovi, aby tu zůstal schovaný a jít do hostince sám. Tam by mohl skupinu informovat o tom, co se stalo. Nebo by tu mohl zůstat s Dracem a počkat v naději že ho žádní útočníci nesledovali. A co kdyby sem přišli? Měl by bojovat? Nechat je vzít Draca a jít informovat Riddleho? Nebo by to nikomu neměl říct, aby ho pak nikdo nevinil? Jo, to by fungovalo skvěle, jako kdyby si Riddle nevšimnul jeho viny v okamžiku, kdy by se příště potkali.

Bojování byla možnost jen proti limitovanému počtu útočníků. Harry měl na dvorku nějaké pěkné nástrahy, které mohl aktivovat a které by jim poskytly nějakou ochranu. Problém byl, že nedokázal rozlišit neškodného zákazníka od útočníka.

„Haló? Pořád mám hlad, běž mi udělat něco k jídlu, nebo řeknu lordu Voldemortovi, že jsi se mnou špatně zacházel."

„Špatně za-… Hej! Já ti tu pomáhám děcko, co takhle nějaká vděčnost?"

Harry si nechtěl představovat Riddleho reakci, kdyby se nějak doslechl, že Harry špatně zacházel s jeho dětmi. I to samotné, že nechal Draca ve svém obchodě by ho pravděpodobně mohlo zabít. Co kdyby ho tu Dracova skupina našla poté, co před několika hodinami začal chybět? S největší pravděpodobností by ho na místě zabili, kdyby tu byl nějaký náznak toho, že Harry sám byl únosce.

„Vděčnost? Je pocta, že tě se mnou nechám _mluvit_!"

„Jo, jasně, jako kdybych se o to prosil. Dobře, zůstaň tady a ničeho se nedotýkej a já uvidím, co dokážu najít. Pak nastavím nějaké nástrahy, dobře? Nehýbej se!" varoval.

Harry prošel zpět mezi policemi do svého obývacího koutu a dal dohromady nějaké jídlo. Horká čokoláda; to dítě bylo rozmazlený spratek. Jako kdyby měl kdokoliv doma jen tak čokoládový prášek. Sklenice obyčejného mléka bude muset stačit, Harry doufal, že ještě nebylo zkažené. Poslední věc, kterou potřeboval, bylo nemocné nebo zraněné dítě.

Z obchodu zaslechl hlasité vyjeknutí a s klením spěchal do předku.

„Jaké části z nehýbej se jsi nerozuměl?!" nadával.

Draco stoupnul do malé verze silového pole, které už chytilo Siriuse. Harry si myslel, že tu zatracenou věc vypnul, ale zjevně se spletl. Teď měl ve své dílně několik stop ve vzduchu a vzhůru nohama _dítě_. Někdo ho za to zabije, tím si byl jistý.

„CO JE TO? CO SE MI TO DĚJE?" ječel Draco hlasitostí, o které by si Harry myslel, že u takového malého stvoření není možná. A že byl pravděpodobně slyšet několik bloků odtud.

„D-Dooobře, uklidni se Draco, všechno je v pořádku!"

„V POŘÁDKU? V POŘÁDKU? KDYBY MŮJ OTEC SLYŠ-"

„Pšš! Potichu ty imbecile!"

„NEŘÍKEJ MI CO M-"

„Podívej, ty…er….létáš, ne?" Řekl Harry, zoufalý aby ho utišil dřív, než půlka Londýna zjistí, že tam Draco je. Byla to směšná věc, co řekl, ale Draco zavřel ústa a svraštil čelo.

„Létám?" zeptal se ohromeně.

„Létáš," kývl Harry vážně, i když neměl tušení, co by to pro Draca změnilo.

Draco se zastavil, jak o tom přemýšlel.

„Tak proč jsem vzhůru nohama?" dožadoval se podezřívavě.

„Err, ty erm… No, je to tvůj první pokus, že?"

Draco pomalu přikývl, což v jeho pozici vypadalo absolutně směšně, ale Harry byl jen rád, že vypadal, že mu věří.

„Jak se dostanu dolů?"

„Err… Jen na to musíš hodně myslet," odpověděl pomalu a posunul se k malému generátoru. „Chápeš?"

Draco znovu přikývl, jeho obličej maska čistého soustředění. Harry za zády vypnul generátor a chytil teď padajícího Draca.

Dracův obličej byl zčervenalý z toho, jak visel vzhůru nohama, ale jinak vypadal nezraněný. Harry si myslel, že bude znovu vzlykat, nebo na něj ječet, nebo se domáhat jídla, ale namísto toho se Dracův obličej rozzářil vzrušením.

„Můžu to zkusit znovu?"

Kdo by si to byl pomyslel? Teď už jeho vynálezy sloužily jako hračky pro děti, Harry uvažoval, co přijde dalšího.

Hlasité zabouchaní na dveře oba dva polekalo.

„Otevřete! Odpor je marný, víme že tam to dítě je!"

„Sakra!" zaklel Harry a popadl Draca za ruku. „Zadní dveře, poběž!"

„Máme celý dům obklíčený! Vzdejte se a možná vám neublížíme!"

Možná? Neuvěřitelně přesvědčivé. Harryho mysl pádila. Zadní dveře byly zbytečné, ven by to nikdy nezvládli. Jejich nejlepší možností byl útok, i když pravděpodobně jen získávali čas.

Vrátil se zpátky za pult a aktivoval jednu ze svých škodlivějších nástrah. Muži, kteří stáli příliš blízko jeho domu, byli okamžitě odmrštěni zpátky neviditelnou tlakovou vlnou. Jako kdyby uvnitř domu právě vybouchla exploze, krom toho, že tu byla jen šoková vlna a žádný výbuch. Harry zaslechl nadávání a hektické křičení.

„Draco, řekni mi až se zase začnou přibližovat."

Draco si pospíšil k oknu a vykoukl skrze záclony.

„Úžasné, někteří narazili do ostatních domů!" nadskakoval vzrušením. „Udělej to znovu!"

„Řekni mi až budou zase blízko."

Nemohl je stále odhazovat, síla stačila jen na tři vlny.

Někteří další se přibližují! J-je jich tam tolik!"

Harry je znovu odmrštil a aktivoval nějaké další mechanismy. Ne tak destruktivní, ale možná by stačilo, kdyby je dokázal nějak chytit a pak se dostal ven.

„Už znovu nejdou, jen tam stojí a mluví," informoval ho Draco. „Počkat! Zapalují pochodně a…a-a teď je dávají na věci, jako… jako kuše."

„Do prdele! Ze všech věcí co mohli udělat-… Draco, běž od toho okna!"

Draco stál ztuhlý, zírajíc širokýma očima skrz skulinu v záclonách.

„Draco! Dolů!" zařval Harry.

Dracova kolena povolila a on si dřepnul akorát jak zapálená pochodeň vrazila oknem dovnitř. Záclony a dřevěné police okamžitě vzplály.

„Oh bože, tohle není dobré. Tohle vůbec není dobré." Harry sprintoval k Dracovi a popadnul ho kolem pasu.

„C-co to děláš?" zeptal se vyděšený Draco.

„Padáme odtud."

„Ale-…Ale tam jsou oni!"

„Věř mi bude nám líp venku s nimi než tady uvnitř."

Harry vyrazil předními dveřmi, Draco v náručí. Útočníci byli jejich objevením na moment omráčení. Jistě je ani nenapadlo, že jejich kořist vyjde jen po jedné pochodni.

„VY JSTE SE DO PRDELE ZBLÁZNILI?!" zaječel na ně Harry zatímco běžel přes dvorek.

Ti idioti jen zírali na jeho výbuch. To i Draco.

„Dejte ten oheň pryč HNED!"

„No, my se strašně omlouváme, ale kdyby jste spolupracovali trochu rychleji, nebylo by tohle zapotřebí," vysmíval se mu velitel.

„Máš NĚJAKÉ tušení, co tam vevnitř je, ty hlupáku? Pokud ten oheň hned nezastavíte, celé sousedství vyletí do povětří, _včetně_ tebe a tvého malého gangu!"

Zmatený, se muž podíval na ostatní. Obrátil se zpět na Harryho a otevřel ústa, když ho hlasitý výbuch z vnitřku domu zastavil. Naštěstí to bylo jen něco malého, jinak už by z nich byly topinky.

„Pryč s tím ohněm!" zaječel velitel a ostatní chvátali poslechnout.

Harry ne bez satisfakce sledoval, jak se jich zhruba polovina chytila do jeho nástrah. Ačkoli byl rád, že to ta druhá půlka zvládla. Nebylo moc času, když si nepospíšili, mohlo je každou vteřinou vyhodit do povětří něco většího.

Několik jich zůstalo vzadu a obklopilo Harryho a Draca s pistolemi, kušemi, nebo pálkami v rukou.

„Oba jdete s námi k našemu lordovi. Žádné triky, nebo vám budeme muset ublížit," varoval je velitel.

„A kdo je ten velký lord, který unáší malé děti?" vyplivl Harry, zatímco mu jeden muž vytrhl Draca z náručí a další dva ho popadli za ruce.

„Náš lord je Popletal, a kdybych byl ve tvé situaci, ukázal bych mu nějaký respekt."

Harry zasténal. Prostě jeho štěstí. Nejen že po něm šel Brumbál, teď se mu povedlo nasrat i jeho největšího rivala. Popletal se vždycky snažil jít proti Brumbálovi. Jeho skupina obývala dobrou část Londýnských předměstí. Bylo jasné, že okamžik, kdy přestane být Brumbál cele na pozoru, bude chvílí, kdy Popletal převezme město.

Také tu byly nedávné pověsti, že Popletal plánoval spojit všechny malé skupinky ve městě a pak zničit skupinu fénix. Silně věřil ve starou společnost a povídalo se, že chce zřídit ministerstvo a rozpustit skupiny. S ním jako ministrem, samozřejmě, jako kdyby byl rozdíl, jestli město vede lord, nebo ministr. Rozhodně to byl druhý nejsilnější muž v Londýně a kvůli jeho víře v ministerstvo nedal sobě ani své skupině jméno.

Jednou otázkou bylo: co Popletal získá z únosu dítěte z nové skupiny, která měla ve městě jen průzkumnou hlídku?

Jako Voldemortovi členové, dali i oni Harrymu přes hlavu pytel, takže nemohl vidět, kam jdou. Alespoň ho nechali při vědomí. Hlupáci.

I když neviděl, stále mohl cítit každou otočku, kterou udělali a sledoval jejich cestu na své mentální mapě Londýna. Dokud ho nechali jít, dokázal se vrátit cestou mezi svým domem a jejich ne-už-tajným velitelstvím.

Harryho dům byl dost daleko od centra, tak nemuseli jít tak dlouho než se dostali do předměstí. Po zhruba třiceti minutách byl Harry veden dolů po schodišti. Sundali mu pytel z hlavy, takže mohl vidět, kde jsou.

Šli dolů dlouhou chodbou bez oken. Harry předpokládal, že je ty schody zavedly do nějaké podzemní budovy.

Také si všiml dvou zvláštních věcí: Podlaha byla zatopená, takže byli po kotníky ve vodě, a měli elektřinu. Elektřina nebyla tak neobvyklá, jelikož vytvoření minimální síly bylo v celku jednoduché, ale nebylo možné získat takový druh sítě, který by se dal použít pro celý bytový dům. I když znovu, Popletal se nejspíš držel každého kousku řádu, který mohl najít.

„Fajnová podlaha," poznamenal Harry.

Velitel zabručel. „To se sem prosáklo minulou noc. Zatracený déšť! Zkusili jsme to vytřít, ale jen pršelo dál." Otevřel dveře na konci chodby. „Až po vás," vysmíval se s přílišnou zdvořilostí.

Harry střelil pohledem na Draca, který byl stále nesen nějakým mužem, ale byl zjevně nezraněn, a vešel.

Vypadalo to jako nějaký druh kanceláře, s gaučem, křesly, staromódním bytelným dřevěným stolem a krbem.

„Za stolem seděl lehce zavalitý muž s trochou vlasů. Vedle něj na stole ležela buřinka.

„Lorde Popletale, pane, úspěšně jsme zajali dítě. A také tohohle err…" podíval se nejistě na Harryho, jako kdyby si ho všiml poprvé.

„Dítě potřebujeme naživu, ale kdo můžeš být ty?" zeptal se Popletal a prohlédl si Harryho odzdola nahoru. „Nemůžeš být jeho otec, vaše obličeje jsou příliš odlišné." Naposled se na Harryho podíval a pak lhostejně mávnul rukou. „Zabijte ho."

Muži kteří Harryho a Draca přivedli okamžitě pozvedli zbraně a Harryho mozek se rozběhl. Popletal nevěděl kdo byl a nezajímal se o něj, jen o Draca. Řekl že potřebuje Draca naživu, nejspíš aby měl Riddlea pod tlakem.

Harry se rozhodl, že byl zatracený, jestli váženě kvůli Riddleovi umře. V hlavě se mu vylíhl absurdní plán. Narovnal páteř a zaujal sebejistý, neochvějný postoj.

„Vy netušíte kdo já jsem, že lorde Popletale?" ušklíbl se.

Popletal zvědavě pozvedl ruku a muži, co Harryho obklopovali, se zastavili.

„A kdo to může být?" zeptal se.

Harry se ani zdaleka necítil tak sebejistě, jak předstíral, ale jeho život závisel na důvěryhodnosti jeho hraní. Vytvořil na tváři tu úplně nejlepší imitaci samolibého úšklebku, který ho od minulé noci pronásledoval a nadechnul se pro uklidnění.

„Já jsem lord Voldemort."


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Kapitola**

„ _Já jsem lord Voldemort."_

Aaaa- to byla jeho šance zůstat neutrální. Prostě parádní.

Draco udělal zvuk, který byl napůl odfrknutí, napůl dušení, ale naštěstí ho ignorovali.

„Sám lord Voldemort?" zeptal se Popletal ohromeně. Díval se jako kdyby se nemohl úplně rozhodnout, jestli Harry mluvil pravdu a jestli ano, jak by měl reagovat. „Slyšel jsem, že jste velmi mladý na lorda, ale nepředstavoval jsem si, že budete tak mladý." Sledoval Harryho podezřívavě.

„Unesl jste mě, abychom diskutovali o mém věku? A aniž byste věděl, kdo jsem, mohu dodat. Vážně postrádáte informace o kořisti," posmíval se Harry.

„Nejste v pozici, kdy byste mohl někoho urážet. Podívejte se na situaci, ve které jste; jistě vám chybí víc informací, než mě!"

„Ah, pane ministře, není třeba se tak vzrušovat. A ano, vím že máte raději když se vám říká ministře, protože si nemyslíte moc o novém systému a raději byste vedl ministerstvo, než skupinu. Mimochodem, vcelku zajímavá perspektiva."

Harry se na Popletala sladce usmál a v klidu zamířil kupředu, naprosto ignorujíc zbraně, které na něj byly stále zamířeny.

Jeho srdce zběsile pumpovalo a mohl cítit paniku, jak mu stále zůstává v hrudi, ale zatlačil to stranou a cele se soustředil na své hraní.

Draco na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou, ale jinak neukázal žádnou chuť k tomu něco udělat a Harry za to byl velmi vděčný.

Harry se zastavil před Popletalovo stolem, jeho postoj bezstarostně uvolněný. „Mám tak rád lidi, kteří mají svou vlastní cestu jak žít, víte, z těch všech dnešních nepřemýšlejících ovcí je mi zle."

Harry se musel zastavit, aby neprotočil oči když se na něj Popletal usmál nazpátek se zjevnou pýchou. Zvýšit ego toho muže bylo příliš jednoduché, nebylo divu, že manipulativní bastardi jako Riddle nebo Brumbál měli tolik síly, když i silný lord byl tak domýšlivý, že nedokázal rozeznat kompliment od manipulace.

„Každopádně," pokračoval, „myslím, že oba můžeme souhlasit s tím, že tím že už tu jsem jsme ušetřili spoustu marnění času vyřizováním zpráv a můžeme přejít rovnou k bodu. Teď mi, pane ministře, prosím řekněte, co jste zamýšlel s mým dítětem?"

Už se neusmíval. Namísto toho se s klidem podíval Popletalovi do očí a s uspokojením viděl, jak si Popletal nejistě poposednul. Popletal tu měl zcela zjevně navrch, ale Harryho naprostý nedostatek strachu ho znervóznil.

„Ah, ano," Popletal si pročistil krk a udělal vágní pohyb směrem ke křeslu před svým stolem, „promluvme si o obchodu."

„Děkuji vám pane ministře, ale já raději stojím."

Harry se téměř zasmál nahlas, když si Popletal také rychle stoupl, aby byl na stejné úrovni jako Harry.

Ten muž pod sebou mohl mít malou armádu, ale spoléhal se jen na brutální sílu. Nehodil se k tomu, aby vládl, neměl silnou přítomnost, kterou by silný lord měl mít, a když něco nešlo podle jeho dobře promyšleného plánu, byl kompletně mimo.

Popletal neplánoval potkat lorda Voldemorta za těchto okolností. Harry si byl vcelku jistý, že plánoval použít Draca, aby donutil Voldemorta souhlasit se vším, než se doopravdy setkali.

Samozřejmě, se správnou taktikou by Voldemorta mohl stále vydírat, ale musel by to udělat tváří v tvář, a Popletalovi scházelo právě to, o čem Harry předpokládal, že to bylo Riddledova nejsilnější zbraň; charisma. Popletal potřeboval příliš času na přemýšlení, příliš času na odpověď na nové změny.

„Dobře tedy, nejdřív bych se vás chtěl na něco zeptat, lorde Voldemorte. Plánujete zůstat v Londýně permanentně?"

Harry se zamračil. „A je to nějak důležité?"

„Ah, no, musel byste se vzdát svého starého teritoria, že? Bez urážky, ale jako nová skupina není možné abyste měli dost mužů na obývání obou míst…" Popletal mu věnoval významný pohled.

„O co vám jde, pane ministře?"

„Oh, jsem si jistý, že žít ve městě má své výhody. Nikdo by vás nemohl vinit, že jste opustil své staré teritorium na venkově. Žít v divočině je těžké."

„Stále nevím o co vám jde, pane ministře."

Popletal si teatrálně povzdechl. „No…Já bych dostatek mužů měl. Jsem si jistý, že dokážeme najít… řešení, z kterého budeme mít oba dva výhody."

Takže chtěl Riddleovo území.

Harryho mysl letěla. Ta skupina byla nová, jejich území nemohlo být dost velké, aby přitáhlo Popletalovo zájem. Také bylo zjevně někde v odlehlé oblasti kde byly tvrdé podmínky na přežití. Proč by kvůli tomu Popletal riskoval boj?

Harry byl v rozpacích. Mohl mít dostatečně jasný dojem o Riddleovo charakteru aby ho mohl imitovat, ale měl příliš málo informací o Riddleovo obecném zapojení do politiky.

„No tak, no tak, netvařte se tak zasmušile! Nemusíme bojovat. Co kdybyste jen mírumilovně přesídlili svou skupinu sem do města? Dokonce bych vám mohl pomoci najít-"

„NE!" vykřikl Draco.

Oba Popletal i Harry se k němu obrátili. Popletal si otráveně odfrkl. „Nemíchej se do toho, děcko."

Ale Draco se díval jen na Harryho. Jeho velké modré oči na něj upřeně zíraly, jak kdyby se mu snažily předat nějakou zprávu.

„Nedostanete naší vodu!" vykřikl nakonec.

„Ticho kluku," vyhuboval mu Popletal.

Ale Harrymu to stačilo. Draco věděl, že neměl absolutně žádné informace o jejich skupině a pokoušel se mu pomoct. Ten chlapec byl buď chytřejší než dával najevo, nebo se jen bál, že Harry ve skutečnosti opravdu může předat území lorda Voldemorta Popletalovi. Jako by kdokoli bez přání zemřít tu možnosti jen zvážil.

Voda. Oni měli vodu. Nejspíš pramen. Nikdy nekončící zdroj čerstvé, čisté pitné vody. Nezáleží jak bylo jejich území velké; oni měli průzračné zlato.

„Pokud trváte na vyřešení téhle situace mírumilovně, proč neuděláme obchodní dohodu? Nějakou, která samozřejmě neobsahuje ztrátu mé země."

Teď když Harry věděl, po čem Popletal jde, samolibá maska vklouzla snadno na jeho obličej.

Popletal vypadal všechno jen ne šťastně. „Vypadá že si neuvědomujete, v jaké situaci jste. Mám vás _a_ jedno z vašich děti _a_ vy máte jen průzkumnou skupinu ve městě. Myslíte si, že vás _oni_ zachrání? Pár mužů proti celé skupině?"

Harry otevřel ústa aby odseknul, ale hlasité zaječení před pokojem ho přerušilo. V chodbě se daly slyšet zvuky řinčení kovu a bylo vystřeleno několik vzácných střel.

„Co je to sakra teď?" vyplivl Popletal.

Muž vrazil do pokoje a rychle za sebou zavřel dveře.

„Pane ministře! Jsme pod útokem, pane!"

„Útokem? Kdo útočí?"

„Er…no…n-někdo, pane."

„Co tím myslíš někdo? Přestaň koktat hlupáku! Kolik je jich tam?"

„J-jeden."

Popletal na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou, neschopen slova.

Harry také neměl tušení o co jde, ale klidně se otočil k Popletalovi a ušklíbl se. „Promiňte, říkal jste něco o pár mužích a celé skupině?"

Popletalův obličej zčervenal. „Nestůjte tam tak a udělejte něco!" zaječel na své muže.

Okolo poloviny z nich vyběhlo ven, zatímco druhá půlka zaujala pozici přede dveřmi, připraveni zabít vetřelce, kdyby se dostal tak daleko. Harry slyšel venku ještě více křiku a tentokrát to znělo, jako kdyby to bylo přímo přede dveřmi. Kdokoli to útočil, byl velmi schopný a už velmi blízko.

Najednou se venku rozprostřelo ticho. Dveře se znovu otevřely, ale tentokrát pomalu, s dlouhým zavrzání. Pak do pokoje vlétl kulatý předmět a než mohl někdo zareagovat, přistál přímo před Popletalovo nohama. Harry napůl čekal, že ta věc vybouchne, dokud si nevšiml, že byla chlupatá. Byla to useknutá hlava. Bezpochyby jednoho ze strážců venku.

Zatímco všichni ohromeně zírali na hlavu, podíval se Harry ke dveřím, kdo vešel.

Tom Riddle vypadal _reálně_ v abstraktním smyslu. Jako že jeho vzhled konečně seděl k jeho osobnosti. Držel dlouhý, absurdně tenký meč, ze kterého kapala krev a jeho ruce jí byly také promočené. Krom toho vypadal jako kdyby dorazil akorát včas na čaj.

Nikdo se nepohnul.

„Omluvte vyrušení, lorde Popletale, ale věřím, že máte něco, co patří mě-…" Jeho oči padly na Harryho a zatímco se jeho obličej nezměnil, jeho oči se rozšířily překvapením. „Tobě se _líbí_ být unesený?"

„Jeden z vašich mužů?" Zeptal se Popletal, chvějící se vztekem a strachem, Harryho.

Harry si pročistil krk. Dokázal cítit, jak na něj Riddle zírá, hlavu lehce nakloněnou na stranu jako by se ptal: o čem to mluví?

Nebylo to tak, že by se vyhybal Riddleho očím… Prázdná stěna vedle něj byla prostě o tolik moc zajímavější.

„A také úplně sám, je to věc, kterou ve vaší skupině děláte?" pokračoval Popletal. „Ah, chápu. Vy musíte být otec, statečný muži, ano máte tak nějak stejné lícní kosti… Vlasy jsou tedy po matce? Váš instinkt chránit syna je chvályhodný. No, pojďte dál, pojďte dál! Váš lord už tu je!"

Riddle se podíval na Popletala, jako by pochyboval o jeho příčetnosti. Pak se jeho oči přesunuly z Draca na Harryho a pak zpět na Popletala.

„Je?" řekl pomalu.

Harry a Draco ztuhle stáli, nic nedělajíc, nic neříkajíc. Oba čekali na Voldemortův další krok. Harry věděl, že ho Popletal na místě zabije, jestli vyjde najevo, že ho napálil. Ale část něj také doufala, že to Riddle převezme, pak by byl alespoň ušetřen ponížení _hrát_ před ním.

Malý úsměv se vplížil Riddlemu na obličej a otočil se k Dracovi. „Jsi v pořádku, synu?"

Bylo to jako by byl Draco právě osvobozen z kouzla. Jakmile bylo jasné, že jeho lord bude tu hru hrát, vklouzl do své role.

„Tati!" vykřikl a rozběhl se k Riddleovi.

Na krátký moment zaváhal- nemohl toho muže dost dobře obejmout- a pak se spokojil s uchopením lemu Riddleovy košile a usmál se na něj. Riddle nepřítomně pohladil blonďaté vlasy, zatímco samolibě zíral na Harryho. Jeho rty tiše zformovaly slova: tvůj tah.

Ďas sper toho chlapa! Proč vždycky vypadal, jak kdyby si obrovsky užíval, když Harry něco dělal? Cítil se jako kdyby ho Riddle studoval s tím samým pobavením, jako by jiný člověk pozoroval zvláště nemotorné štěně.

A jak mohl Popletal byť jen na vteřinu uvěřit, že je Harry lord Voldemort, když ten skutečný stál přímo vedle něho? Bez porovnání ho mohl Harryho samolibý přístup zmást, ale kdokoli mohl cítit tu auru obklopující Riddleho. Do pekla, stráže na něj ani nezaútočily, jako kdyby čekaly na jeho povolení ho zabít.

„Hmm, ano, mohu vidět proč byste odměnil toho muže dítětem, jeho bojové schopnosti jsou neobyčejné," hloubal Popletal.

„Oh, ne moc." To prohlášení vyklouzlo z Harryho úst předtím, než si to uvědomil. Snižovat Riddleho schopnosti prostě přišlo jako reflex. Riddleho obočí sebou varovně zaškubalo.

„Říkáte že vlámat se sem samotný je snadné?" zamračil se Popletal.

„Zcela zjevně ano. On není nic speciálního, většina mých mužů je stejně schopná jako on," blufoval Harry.

Jako kdyby to bylo možné. Ten šílenec právě oddělal kolik? Deset, dvacet mužů? S mečem, který vypadal, jako bys ho mohl zlomit v půli holýma rukama. Pokusil si udržet ovzduší arogance, ale s Riddlem zírajícím na něj se cítil malý a bezvýznamný jako mravenec.

„Váženě…" Popletal nezněl vůbec přesvědčeně. Víc jako kdyby konečně dokázal Harryho chytit do pasti.

„Říkáte, že vaše malá skupina dokáže převzít tu mojí? Lepší než moje je jen skupina fénix, a říkám vám, oni se nestarají o fér boj. Je to vaše odpověď? Přemýšlejte opatrně, můj drahý lorde Voldemorte; dávám vám šanci přesídlit svou skupinu mírumilovně, nikdo nemusí zemřít. Nicméně, jestli si vyberete mi odporovat, přísahám, že vás zničím."

Popletal si pro sebe přikývl, hrdý na své neoriginální výhrůžky.

Harry ukradl pohled na Riddlea. Bylo dobře, že se Popletal soustředil jen na Harryho, jinak by mohl vidět čisté zhnusení v očích pravého lorda.

„Ne. Ne, neříkám, že má malá skupina dokáže převzít vaší," usmál se Harry.

Riddleho oči se nebezpečně narovnaly.

Popletal se na Haryho hřejivě usmál. „Velmi dobře! Jsem rád, že si roz-"

„Říkám, že má průzkumná skupina je víc než dostatečná," dokončil Harry sladce.

Draco na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou, jako kdyby Harry právě přišel o rozum. Popletal se začal smát, ale když viděl Harryho obličej, nejistě přestal.

„Vy… vy nemůžete mluvit vážně! Vyzýváte mě? Tady? S méně než polovinou vaší skupiny?"

Byly dva typy bojů: Buď jedna skupina napadla druhou přímo na jejich území a bojovala, dokud se druzí nevzdali, nebo obě skupiny souhlasily na výzvě.

Výzva se bojovala ve specifikovaném čase a na připraveném místě. Jistým způsobem byla výzva upřímnější, jelikož obě skupiny přišly připravené a nikdo se nemohl zabarikádovat ve svém úkrytu. Když lord výzvu prohrál, jeho území patřilo vítězi.

Problém? Nezáleželo, že Harry ve skutečnosti nebyl lord Voldemort. Pokud Riddle nechtěl být znám jako zbabělec, bude se muset opravdu ukázat, nebo už jeho slovu žádná skupina nikdy věřit nebude.

Popletal se znovu zasmál. „Vy mluvíte vážně! Dobře tedy, vy jste vyzval mě, takže já vyberu přesný čas a místo. Gratuluji, můžete jít. Ale poté, co váš muž zabil tucet mých stráží, nečekejte slitování. Nebude záležet, jestli se během boje vzdáte, úplně vás vyhladím a ukážu vaši hlavu zbytku skupiny, až si vezmu vaše území."

„Budu čekat na váš dopis," odpověděl Harry, na pohled ničím nedotčený.

Uvnitř se třásl; ne protože se bál Popletela, ale toho, co s ním Riddle udělá v okamžiku, kdy se odtud dostanou.

Popletal udělal půlkrok dozadu. Z Harryho nedostatku zájmu byl celý vyjevený.

„Draco, pojď, jdeme odsud."

A aniž by jen pohládl Riddleho směrem, odešel Harry z pokoje.

.

* * *

.

Nikdo se je nesnažil zastavit, když se vraceli chodbou. Riddle neznal slitování; museli překročit přes desítky zkrvavených těl.

Draco dohonil Harryho a šel jen centimetry z ním.

„Ty jsi tak mrtvý," zašeptal Draco zlomyslně.

Několik kroků za nimi mohl Harry vidět Riddlea se zašklebit.

„Já vím," odpověděl.

Došli ke schodišti a Draco předhonil Harryho a vyběhl nahoru první.

„Má tě rád," okomentoval to Riddle zezadu.

„Okouzlující," odpověděl Harry suše a chvátnul si za Dracem, jelikož nechtěl být s lordem sám v chodbě už plné mužů, které tak snadno zabil.

Déšť už přestal, ale obloha byla stále pokrytá temnými mraky a ulice byly blátivé.

Draco už byl několik kroků napřed a netrpělivě na ně čekal. Chlapec chtěl zjevně zkontroloval svého otce jak nejrychleji to šlo.

„Je škoda, že jsem nedorazil dřív." Riddle dosáhl konce schodů a doháněl Harryho. „Strašně rád bych z toho viděl víc."

Jeho oči nikdy neopustily Harryho, ale ten se tvrdohlavě díval kupředu.

Když zůstal Harry potichu, Riddle pokračoval. „Jsem zvědavý, jak jsi donutil Popletala uvěřit, že jsi lord Voldemort? Bez urážky, ale… vážně tak nevypadáš."

„Tvoje arogance tě předchází," odfrkl si Harry.

„ _Moje_ arogance?" Riddle šel teď s Harrym bok po boku, jejich ramena se téměř dotýkaly. Jako vždycky ten muž nevypadal, že chápe koncept osobního prostoru.

„ _Ty_ jsi právě souhlasil _mým_ jménem na výzvě, kterou žádná skupina nemůže vyhrát." Udělal velký krok a otočil se, takže Harrymu zabarikádoval cestu. „Máš plán, že?"

„Err…" Harry rozpačitě přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Teď když tu Popletal nebyl bylo všechno předstírání o sebejistotě pryč.

„Kolik tvých mužů je ve městě?" zeptal se nonšalantně.

Riddle popadl plnou ruku Harryho vlasů, trhnul mu hlavou vzhůru a donutil ho se mu podívat do očí.

„Devatenáct. _S_ Dracem. A žádný nebojuje tak jako já. Takže bys měl raději začít používat ten svůj mozek a říct mi, že jsi přišel se strategií, nebo přísahám, že budeš _žadonit_ o smrt."

Harry se zachvěl, ale nic neřekl.

„Nebo bys teď mohl žadonit o odpuštění a říct, jak jsi se spletl a jak naprosto směšná byla tvá představa o napodobování mě. Jen abys věděl; aby to mělo nějaký efekt, očekávám, že budeš na _kolenou_."

V Harrym vřel vztek. Odrazil Riddleovu ruku stranou.

„Běž k čertu, Riddle! Co takhle abys _ty_ vysvětlil mě, proč mi do mého domu nakráčelo totálně nechráněné dítě, eh? Nebo proč moje dílna vybouchla protože jde nějaký pitomý lord po tvém území a unesl řečené dítě. Nebo jak jsem skončil obklopený lidmi, kteří mě chtěli zabít za to, že jsem se snažil chránit toho malého uličníka! No tak, vysvětluj. Můžeš zůstat stát," vysmíval se.

Pokusil se kolem Riddlea projít, ale ten ho zadržel zpět.

„Oprava. Je nás osmnáct, jelikož byl jeden z mých mužů _zabit_ , když vešel do tvého domova."

„Pokusili se mě unést!"

„Nepřečetl sis pozvánku."

„Proč jsi musel použít zasraný dopis?"

Riddle si otráveně povzdechl. „Být mladý je překážka, ty ze všech lidí bys to měl vědět. Pokud chceš být jako mladý lord brán vážně, musíš respektovat staré způsoby. Použít cenný papír pro komunikaci je víc než jen pozvánka, je to zpráva a přidá to tvé reputaci."

„Proč by někdo pro všechno na světě myslel tak daleko kvůli pitomému pozvání?" dopálil se Harry.

„Politika, _Harry_ , politika."

„No, já nejsem dobrý v politice," zabručel Harry.

„Beze srandy," poznamenal Riddle ploše.

„Jdete už?" zakňučel Draco.

„Proč jsi řekl, že mě má rád?" zauvažoval Harry nahlas, jak se znovu dali do pochodu.

„Ukazuje svou náklonnost urážkami a požadavky," zazubil se Riddle, „měl bys být poctěn; dokonce okomentoval tvou smrt."

Harry si odfrkl. „Proč jsou tihle darební človíčkové tak důležití? Nejsou nic víc, než starost!"

„Oni jsou skutečný střed skupin. Kdyby to byly šachy, děti jsou králové. Když chceš zničit skupinu, nezaútočíš na lorda, ale zabiješ jejich děti. Zabij lorda a nový povstane. Zabij dítě a skupina ztratí důležitý důvod k existenci. Popletal slíbil že nebe mít slitování. To znamená, že i kdybychom zjevně prohráli, stejně Draca zabije."

Harry pozoroval Dracovu blonďatou hlavu poskakovat z jedné strany ulice na druhou, ohlížeje se každých několik vteřin dozadu, aby viděl, jestli už konečně jdou. Harry proklel své slabé srdce. Jakýkoli příčetný člověk by si sbalil věci a dostal se sakra z téhle šlamastyky.

„To nemůžu nechat dopustit, že?" povzdechnul si Harry. „Fajn, podívej… Já na něco přijdu, ale ty mi musíš jak nejdřív to půjde říct jaké místo Popletal vybral."

Risknul pohled na Riddleho. „Pokud chceš tohle vyhrát, nebo to to, čemu lidé obyčejně říkají férový boj."

Riddle se ušklíbl. „O to se nestarám. Tak dlouho dokud tvé zázračné zbraně nezlomí žádná pravidla, nebudu váhat je použít."

Došli ke křižovatce a Riddle s Dracem zahnuli doleva.

„Jak jsi nás našel? A proč bys do prdele chodil sám?" zavolal za nimi Harry.

Riddle se zastavil a otočil se nazpátek. „Mám své zdroje. Řekl jsem ti to: nikdo se nedostane pryč s ublížením některému mému členovi. A já jsem byl víc než dost."

Harry uvažoval, jak může být někdo tam arogantní aniž by předstíral.

„Jednu poslední otázku Riddle: Pokud jsou děti skuteční králové, kdo jsou lordi?"

Přes jejich vzdálenost mohl stále vidět ten nebezpečný úsměv na Riddleho rtech.

„Není to zřejmé, _Harry_? To jsou hráči. Konec konců, šachové figurce musí být řečeno, jak se má hýbat."

A s tím zmizeli za rohem a za sebou nechali ohromeného Harryho Pottera.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Kapitola**

Poprvé, když Remus a Sirius našli Harryho v bezvědomí na podlaze, mysleli si, že umírá.

Dýchal mělce, jeho tělo bylo studené a tlukot srdce na spícího člověka příliš pomalý.

Zkoušeli všechno, aby ho probudili. Křik, vodu, plácání… nic nepomohlo.

Zabalili ho do té nejteplejší přikrývky, kterou se jim povedlo najít a čekali, až se mu zastaví srdce. Ale ono se nezastavilo. Čekali téměř deset hodin, až se něco stane, ale Harryho kondice se ani nezhoršila, ani nezlepšila. Prohlídli ho kvůli jakýmkoli zraněním, ale nic tam nebylo. Prohledali dům, ale nic nenapovídalo tomu, co to mohlo způsobit.

Po téměř dvaceti hodinách prohráli s vyčerpáním a usnuli. Když se ti dva ráno probudili, Harry jedl snídani jako kdyby se nic nestalo, ujišťujíc je, že se cítí naprosto normálně.

Jeho tělesná teplota se pozvedla a jeho srdce tlouklo tak silně, jak by mělo. Všechno bylo zase normální, krom jeho chuti k jídlu. Jedl _hodně_. Remus se ho na to pokusil zeptat, ale Harry tvrdil, že jen trochu hladovější, než normálně.

Rádi, že byl jejich přítel v pořádku, mu Remus a Sirius dali nějaké svoje jídlo a nechali ho samotného.

Když se to stalo podruhé, byl Sirius u Harryho na návštěvě sám. I poté, co poznal ty samé příznaky, Sirius stejně zkusil každou představitelnou věc, aby Harryho vzbudil, ale bez úspěchu. Tentokrát se Harry vzbudil jen několik hodin poté, co ho Sirius našel, ale nikdo nevěděl, jak dlouho tam Harry ležel sám. Když se Harry konečně vzbudil, řekl Siriusovi, že se cítí v pořádku, ale velmi hladový.

Stalo se to znovu. A znovu. A znovu.

Když se jeho přátelé stali členy skupiny fénix, přemluvili zdravotnici jejich skupiny aby se na Harryho pořádně podívala. Madame Pomfreyová byla bývala nemocniční sestra a velmi laskavá žena. Vyšetřila Harryho jak nejlépe mohla s tou trochou vybavení, co měla a se všemi svými ohromnými znalostmi.

Prohlásila, že ve skutečnosti byla ohromená, jak zdravý Harry vypadal, když se vezmou v potaz okolnosti jeho výchovy.

Trvalo jim to dlouhou, dlouhou dobu, než zjistili, co způsobovalo Harryho výpadky. Překvapivě to nebyl Harry, kdo konečně udělal to spojení. Byl to Remus.

A byl to také Remus, kdo ho to odpoledne našel, v bezvědomí uprostřed jeho z části vybuchlé dílny.

Nestalo se to několik měsíců, což bylo neobvykle dlouho. Remus šoupnul svého mladého přítele do postele a podíval se na jeho mírumilovný spící obličej. Už se neobtěžoval snahou vzbudit ho, věděl, že je to zbytečné. Harryho rty byly modré, jeho ruce studené jako led.

Remus se smutně usmál. Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli by měl být za Harryho šťastný nebo mít starosti. Všechno co věděl bylo, že se musí ujistit, že bude Harry v budoucnosti v pořádku.

Remus věděl, že Harry nezůstane v Londýně o moc déle. Slyšel pověsti o novém lordu ve městě a jeho nedávné výzvě proti lordu Popletalovi. Průzkumná skupina proti celé skupině. Naprosto bláznivé - a tak naprosto perfektní pro jednoho mírumilovně spícího muže před ním. Perfektní, ale nebezpečné.

S jedním posledním pohledem na Harryho se Remus otočil a odešel z napůl zničeného obchodu. Nebylo to poprvé, co byl obchod téměř zničen. Ani se vší svou vynalézavostí, nebylo možné, aby Harry dokázal zabránit každé nehodě. Destrukce nebyl neznámý pohled - chaos kolem byl. Stromy a keře byly odhozeny pryč. Na předním dvorku byly stopy alespoň tří tuctů mužů a Remus viděl dokonce nějakou krev na přilehlých domech.

Za posledních několik měsíců cítil Remus, jak se ve městě zvedá podivné napětí. Když našel Harryho znovu v bezvědomí, po neobvykle dlouhé době bez výpadků, věděl Remus, že cokoli bylo nevyhnutelného, už to začalo.

Na cestě potkal několik členů fénixe, ale pozdravil je jen napůl srdce. Jeho pozornost byla zaměřena na jeho cíl.

O několik minut později došel do místního hostince. Remus se zastavil. Věděl, že se chystal přestoupit téměř každý slabý zákon, který do té doby nová, na skupinách založená společnost, ustanovila. Nezmiňujíc že Harry by dostal záchvat, kdyby na to přišel. Což rozhodně udělá, když se vezme v potaz ten malý génius, kterým byl. A pokud byly pověsti o lordu Voldemortovi pravdivé, také to nebyla ta nejbezpečnější věc, co mohl udělat.

Remus se zhluboka nadechl a vstoupil.

* * *

„Remusi!" Starý Tom se usmál, když ho uviděl. „Co tě sem tak brzy přivádí?"

Hostinský a Remus spolu vycházeli dobře. Sirius ho večer často odtáhl od práce a šel do hospody se skupinou jejich přátel. Po několika hodinách zůstal Remus jedinou osobou dostatečně střízlivou na obstojnou konverzaci. Uprostřed opilých mužů z různých skupin starý Tom vždy ocenil společnost.

„Nějaký osobní obchod."

„Obchod?" Tom se zamračil a snížil hlas. „Víš že tu současně bydlí cizí průzkumná skupina, že? Slyšel jsi o té výzvě? Jsou blázni ti říkám. Osamělý člen fénixe by tu neměl řešit obchod, Remusi. Tak dlouho, dokud tu jsou, nemůžu zaručit neutrální půdu, to víš."

Remusovy oči sklouzly na cizí členy na druhé straně místnosti. Malá skupina seděla okolo stolu, hlasitě diskutujíc a navzájem se urážejíc v každé druhé větě. V rohu seděl muž kompletně oblečený v černém hábitu, tiše si čtoucí knihu, zatímco několik stolů od něj blonďatá žena vypadala, že zašívá roztrhané oblečení.

Byla to náhodná skupina lidí. Obvykle mohli být členové té samé skupiny dáni do jisté kategorie, ale tihle jednoduše nevypadali, že patří dohromady. Zadržet tak rozdílné osobnosti, aby se navzájem nestřetnuly, jejich lord musel být výjimečný. Ale to už Remus věděl.

„To je v pořádku, Tome. Řekl jsem ti to; je to osobní. Vlastně, doufal jsem, že tu potkám toho nového lorda. Je tu někde?"

„Co bys mohl chtít s lordem Voldemortem na _osobní_ rovině?"

Remus se usmál. „Vážně to chceš vědět?"

Tom se podrbal na hlavě. „Ne, raději ně, máš samozřejmě pravdu. Měl by být nahoře ve svém pokoji, v tom kam neprotejká… Jen buď opatrný, slyšel jsem, že má tak trochu výbušnou povahu. Myslím, že mladý Harry se tamtu noc dostal do potíží, nechtěl bych být v pokoji, kde by se tihle dva dostali dohromady." Tom se otřásl.

Zaujatý se Remus naklonil dopředu. Ještě neměl šanci s Harrym o té noci mluvit. Třebaže slyšel od přítele, co byl také pozván zajímavé historky.

„Proč si to myslíš?"

Tom se rozhlédl po pokoji. „Jen pocit, starý příteli. Mohl bych přísahat, že je to v jejich očích. Tenhle chlápek Voldemort? Je v něm oheň, který není zdravý. A bojím se že náš drahý Harry má tu jiskru, která by mohla řečený oheň vznítit do hořícího pekla."

Tom se znovu otřásl. „Jen buď opatrný, 'bře?"

Remus kývl a zamířil ke schodům. Tomův popis ho ještě víc ujistil, že měl pravdu. Po letech zkoušení Remus a Sirius konečně našli lorda, který Harrymu seděl. Jestli bylo to spojení vytvořeno v nebi, nebo pekle, to ukáže jen budoucnost.

Starému Tomovi se povedlo přestavět okolo poloviny pokojů v hostinci. Ale střecha byla stará a shnilá, takže si déšť našel malé praskliny a dostal se téměř do všech pokojů. Byl tam jen jeden pokoj naprosto nedotčený. Tom ho nazval ‚suita', třebaže to byl vcelku malý pokoj.

Remus zaklepal.

„Vstupte," přišel zpoza dveří tlumený rozkaz.

Remus se znovu zhluboka nadechl a vstoupil dovnitř.

Lord byl sám, seděl pohodlně v křesle, před sebou na malém stolku sloupec knih.

První věc, které si Remus všiml byly jeho oči.

‚ _Mohl bych přísahat, že je to v jejich očích.'_

Měl ten samý pohled jako Harry. Možná trochu arogantnější, nelítostnější a ctižádostivější, ale i tak stejný. Inteligentní, hodnotící, bystrý, _vzhůru_. Remus zauvažoval, jestli jim ten pohled dalo to, že prošli chaosem sami jako děti.

Lord Voldemort vypadal upřímně překvapený, že ho vidí. „A co ke mně přivádí velvyslance fenixů? Remus Lupin, bylo to tak?"

„Vaše informace jsou pozoruhodné, když jste mě dokázal rozpoznat tak rychle."

Voldemort se jen sladce usmál. Remus téměř věřil, že to byl skutečný úsměv. Téměř.

„Lord Brumbál neví, že jsem tady," začal.

Voldemort pozvedl obočí, ale nepřerušoval. Remus se rozhodl přejít rovnou k bodu. Lord Voldemort nevypadal, že má dost trpělivosti na chození kolem horké kašel.

„Je tu něco, co bystě měl vědět o Harrym."

Voldemort si udržel prázdný obličej a předstíral ignoraci. „Harry…?"

„…Potter. Jsem si jistý, že jste se potkali. Malý, mladý, geniální mysl, pokrytý špínou, vždycky se dostává do potíží a nechává se vyhodit do povětří na denní bázi?"

Lord se zasmál. „Ah, _ten_ Harry, ano. Chytil jsem pobíhajícího okolo s jedním z mých dětí…" Voldemort pohlédl rošťácky nahoru na Remuse. „Mezi jinými věcmi."

Remus si ne bez úlevy povšiml, že lord Voldemort vypadal v dobré náladě.

Popuzeně si povzdechl. „Je to čertovo kvítko, že?"

Věděl, že se dostal na lordovu dobrou stranu, když se Voldemort rozesmál nahlas. „Nemáte nejmenší ponětí."

Pokynul mu aby si sednul a Remus mu vyhověl.

„Takže jste mu blízký? I když jste ve fénixovi?"

Remus zúžil oči. „Byli jsme přátelé dlouho předtím, než jsem se ke skupině fénix přidal. Není nic, co by mohlo moje pocity změnit."

„Muž oddanosti, chápu. Obdivuhodné, ale… to tak úplně nesedí s vaší současnou lokací, že?"

„O to se nechte starat mě, lorde Voldemortem. Věřím, že je v zájmu nás obou vidět Harryho v naprostém pořádku, to je proč jsem tady. Se svou skupinou si to vyřídím později."

Voldemort se natáhl dozadu a prohlížel si ho s nečitelným pohledem.

„Dokážu pochopit vaše pocity k vašemu příteli, pane Lupine. Ale mluvíte se špatným člověkem. Bojím se, že Harry dal celkem jasně najevo, že nemá v úsmyslu se ke mně přidat."

Lupin si odfrkl. „A my oba víme, že změní názor, i když jsme ke stejnému závěru došli z odlišného důvodu."

Lord naklonil hlavu. „Oh? Jsem silně zaujatý, jaký je _váš_ důvod?"

„Měl výpadek," odpověděl Remus a byl odměněn zmateným pohledem na jinak samolibém obličeji.

.

* * *

.

Když se Harry probudil, cítil se na sračky. Bolela ho hlava, srdce mu divoce bilo a jeho žaludek se pokoušel sníst sám sebe. Hlad byl zdrcující a Harry zasténal bolestí.

Takže se to stalo zase znovu. Po všech těch měsících si byl téměř jistý, že mohl jen mírumilovně žít svůj život a držet se dál od výpadků.

Ten fakt že ležel pohodlně v posteli a ne na studené kamenné podlaze znamenal, že ho jeden z jeho přátel našel. Jelikož Sirius a Remus byli jediní, kdo o jeho výpadcích věděli, mohl to být jen jeden z nich. Co jim běželo hlavou, když ho našli v bezvědomí po celé té době?

Navzdory bolesti Harry nemarnil čas a stoupl si. Vzal si tolik jídla, kolik mohl unést a vyšel z domu, navštívit Remuse a Siriuse aby jim poděkoval, že se o něj zase jednou postarali.

Poslední věci, na kterou Harry pomyslel předtím, než se vyřítil z rozmlácených dveří bylo, že je to všechno Riddleova chyba.

.

* * *

.

„Pardon?" zeptal se Voldemort, jako kdyby špatně slyšel.

„Měl výpadek," zopakoval Remus. Lord se na něj jen zmateně díval, Remus si povzdechl.

„Má tuhle…potíž," začal trochu nejistě. Harry ho za tohle zabije.

„Před dvěma dny vypadal v naprostém zdraví."

„On není nemocný. Je to…složité vysvětlit. Nikdy jsem nic takového neviděl ani o tom neslyšel. Co znám Harryho, tak nakonec bude mít tyhle epizody, kdy odpadne na několik hodin, nebo i několik dní. Nejdřív jsme mysleli, že má amnézii, nebo něco takového. Nechali jsme ho vyšetřit, ale fyzicky je naprosto v pořádku. Je to jeho mozek. Vy jste ho potkal, ale nemyslím si, že by vám při prvním setkání ukázal, co dokáže udělat. On je geniální, víte. To není jen pověst. Ve skutečnosti se tomu ty pověsti ani nepřibližují. Já vím, že to tak nevypadá, když s ním mluvíte. On je ve většině lidských interakcí naprosto neohrabaný. Vůbec nic sociálního ho nezajímá a jistě ne politika. Ale já jsem ho viděl s jeho myslí dělat věci, o kterých bych si nemyslel, že jsou možné."

Voldemort se na něj divně podíval. „Uvědomujete si, že s největší pravděpodobností neustoupím poté, co jste ho tak vychválil?"

„Já nechci, abyste ustoupil. Bůh ví jak dlouho jsem se snažil najít někoho, kdo by ho dokázal zvládnout."

Lord se souhlasně usmál a kývl na Remuse aby pokračoval.

„Jeho vynalézavost přichází s cenou. Jeho mysl se dokáže na problém soustředit tak kompletně, že zapomene na všechno ostatní. Všechno. Jednou jsem ho v tom stavu viděl, ještě jsem nevěděl, že to byl důvod pro jeho výpadky, ale přesto mě to vyděsilo. Bylo to jako by byl v transu. Zablokoval všechno ostatní a škrábal poznámky a výpočty na všechno co mohl najít jako šílenec. Ale tohle intenzivní soustředění není ten skutečný problém. Upřímně, nedokážu vysvětlit co je skutečná příčina, ale… je to jako kdyby jeho mozek používal veškerou energii. Jako kdyby byl každý gram uskladněného cukru a tuku použitý aby poskytnul dostatek energie pro jeho mozek aby mohl zabrat naplno. I teplota jeho těla nebezpečně poklesne. A i když celé jeho tělo křičí o spánek a jídlo aby obnovilo rezervy, ani si to neuvědomí a dál přemýšlí o problému. Zastaví se až když najde řešení… A tou dobou je jeho tělo tak vyčerpané, že jednoduše ztratí vědomí."

Voldemort si složil ruce pod bradou a zvážil jeho slova.

„Mluvíme o problém týkajícího se matematického vzorce nebo možná mimořádně komplexní konstrukce? Nebo myslíte problémy obecně jako rozhodnutí v životě a každodenní starosti?"

„Obojí. Když něco chytí jeho zájem, jeho mozek začne pracovat rychleji a déle, než je lidsky možné."

„Takže aby vyřešil problémy, které nikdo jiný nedokáže, jeho mozek vyčerpá celé jeho tělo a on na několik hodin odpadne. Chápu že je to vcelku neobyčejná potíž a dokážu pochopit vaši obecnou starost, ale aniž bych chtěl být hrubý…to není až tak velký problém, ne? Chci říct, není to nic co by jídlo a spánek nemohly vyléčit."

Remus důrazně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, vy tomu nerozumíte. On _nemůže_ přestat přemýšlet, nezáleží jak dlouho to zabere. On neodpadne protože se přepracoval, jako by mohli normální lidi. On zůstane soustředěný do sekundy, kdy je jeho problém vyřešený. On _musí_ najít řešení předtím, než zkolabuje z vyčerpání."

Voldemort se zamračil přemýšlením. „Ale v jednom bodě jeho tělo prostě nebude schopné vydržet-…"

Pochopení se mu vkradlo na obličej, jak vzhlédnul Remusovi do očí.

„Když se setká s problémem, který nemůže být vyřešen…Pokud mu _já_ přikážu vymyslet něco, co jednoduše není možné…Pokud pořádám o příliš moc…"

„Zemře."

.

* * *

.

„Remusi! Siriusi! Je někdo doma!"

Harry dorazil k domu svých přátel a bušil jim na dveře. Uslyšel tlumené kroky a o moment později Sirius otevřel. Jeho obličej se při pohledu na Harryho rozzářil.

„Hej Harry! Ty-..vypadáš strašně."

„Díky."

„Ne, vážně, vypadáš jako duch! Honem, pojď dál a sedni si, stalo se to znovu, že?"

Sirius už dával nějaké jídlo na talíř, zatímco Harry kymácel směrem ke kuchyňské židli.

„Už jsem jedl, Siriusi," ošíval se Harry. Neměl rád, když se kvůli němu jeho přátelé museli vzdát cenného jídla, když jim on nemohl dát nic na oplátku.

„Jo, jako kdyby to kdy bylo dost. Tady máš."

Položil talíř před Harryho, který nemohl odolat nutkání pustit se do toho.

„Tak…" začal Sirius zatímco ho sledoval jak jí jako vyhladovělý pes. „Proč teď? Chci říct, po všech těch tichých měsících…?"

„Jak bych to měl vědět," zabručel Harry mezi dvěma plnými sousty.

„Aw no tak! Něco neobvyklého se muselo-…Aha! Hej, co si myslíš o tom novém lordovi?"

„Je to blázen."

Sirius se rozesmál. Bylo to hlasité a hřejivé. Smál se často a Harry to měl rád. Když to nebylo použito, aby si z něj dělal legraci, tak je to…

„Líbí se ti, že jo? Remus měl nakonec pravdu! No tak- řekni že se ti líbí."

„Přestaň!"

„Aw, nebuď takový vtipálek, ven s tím říkám!"

Vyvedený z míry protočil Harry oči. „Raději mi řekni, kde je Remus. Musel mě najít, chci mu poděkovat, že mě dostal do postele."

„Hmm, nevím proč by tě tam jen tak nechal… Neviděl jsem ho od té doby, co zhruba před hodinou odešel. Hádám, že bych se po něm mohl poptat na velitelství."

Harry si stoupnul a otřel si ústa. „Díky, Siriusi, uvidím jestli na něj narazím někde na ulici."

„Woah! Kam si myslíš, že jdeš? Musíš si lehnout, Harry! Hej! Poslouchej mě ty malý-…! Harry!"

Ale Harry už byl ze dveří venku a přes rameno na něj mrknul.

S žaludkem plným a pomalu se navracející silou se Harry cítil každou vteřinou lépe. Vážně neměl cíl, jak šel dolů ulicemi, ale díval se po členech fénixe, kteří mohli Remuse vidět."

„Yo, Harry!"

Stan Silnička mu zamával z druhé strany silnice. Nebyl to zrovna jeden z nejchytřejší členů fénixe a Harry přemýšlel, jestli je to důvod, proč Stan vypadal, že neví, že by si měl držet odstup od členů ostatních skupin. A ne-členů jako je Harry.

„Ahoj Stane," usmál se Harry, „nepotkal jsi náhodou Remuse?"

„Lupina?" Stan se zamračil soustředěním. „Ah, jo, myslím že jo. On mě ale neviděl. Vypadal hluboce zamyšlený nebo tak něco.

„Víš kam šel?"

„Nah, ale šel dolů tou ulicí támhle." Ukázal na ni.

Harryho žaludek začal znovu bolet. Tentokrát ne z hladu ale ze starosti. Jediné místo, které v té ulici stálo za to navštívit byla hospoda. A jediný důvod, proč by tam Remus uprostřed dne šel, byl…

„Riddle."

„Huh, co?" Stan vypadal zmateně.

„Nic. Díky Stane, hezký den!"

Harry se rozběhl. V hlavě se mu přehrávaly hrozivé scény. Pokud ten bastard udělal _cokoli_ jeho příteli…Osobně půjde za Popletalem a ujistí se, že Riddle na konci týdne nebude naživu.

.

* * *

.

„Ten kluk je vážně potíž," procedil Voldemort. Stál před oknem, záda směrem k Remusovi, který seděl v křesle. „Jak mám asi vědět, jak daleko ho můžu zatlačit?"

„To poznáte," trval na tom Remus. „Cítím to. Pokud ho neodkážete zvládnout vy, nevím kdo jiný ano."

Lord Voldemort se otočil. „To všechno nicméně nevysvětluje, proč by se ke mně chtěl Harry přidat. Co vidím, tak by pro něj bylo zdravější držet se dál od politiky skupin a toho se týkajících problémů."

Remus se smutně usmál. „Tím bych si nebyl tak jistý, milorde. Víte, Harry neměl výpadek už déle jak půl roku."

„Tak…To je dobře, že?"

„Ne když spotřebováváte záhady jako jí normální člověk jídlo. Je tu důvod, proč se Harrymu zalíbilo vynalézat nové věci; on svou mysl musí zaměstnávat, nebo se začne tak nudit, že neuvidí další důvod, proč žít. Dává to jeho život do nebezpečí, ano, ale on to potřebuje. Za posledních pár měsíců se od všeho vzdálil. Žil jako králík ve své díře. To není žití, to je jednoduše existování."

Podíval se vzhůru na Voldemorta. „On vás potřebuje. On potřebuje někoho, kdo dokáže jeho hyperaktivní mozek použít. A vy už jste to udělal. Nevím o co jde, ale vím, že vy jste ten důvod, proč měl výpadek. Vy už jeho mysl zaměstnáváte."

Lord se samolibě ušklíbl a Remus pod jeho přivřenýma očima viděl oheň, jak se zvětšuje a zvětšuje.

„Můžete ho na mě nechat, pane Lupine. Ujišťuji vás, že se nezastavím dokud nebudu všechno o čem dokáže přemýšlet."


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Kapitola**

Harry dveřmi hospody doslova proletěl.

Běžel přes celou ulici - zrovna to musela být jedna z těch dlouhých - a teprve teď si začal uvědomovat jak moc byl z formy.

Otočil se na nejbližšího člověka, což byla ta bláznivá ženská Bellatrix. Samozřejmě.

„Kde je?" zasýpal.

„Oh, podívejme kdo se to ke mně vrátil! Pojď si se mnou hrát, posledně jsem neměla šanci tě pořádně pozdravit," zachechtala se šíleně.

„Kd-… Oh zapomeň na to!"

Harry zamířil přímo ke schodům. Právě teď neměl nervy na to zvládat Bellatrix. Ne když se ještě neujistil, že Riddle Remusovi žádným způsobem neublížil.

Vysprintoval do druhého poschodí a křičel už předtím, než rozrazil dveře do místnosti, kde s Riddlem mluvil posledně.

„Ty bastarde, raději bys měl držet ruce o-…err-"

Zarazil se uprostřed dveří. Remus a Riddle poklidně seděli ve dvou křeslech, oba s čajem v rukou a uprostřed partie šachů. Po všech těch děsivých obrazech toho, co může ten sadistický lord dělat jeho příteli, vypadala ta scéna skrz na skrz bizardně.

Oba vypadali pobavení Harryho rázným vstupem. Na šachovnici bylo vcelku dost figurek, což naznačovalo, že ještě nehráli dlouho. Harry si nemohl nevšimnout, že Remus hořce prohrával.

„Ah, pane Pottere, tak pěkné že jste se stavil! Chcete se k nám přidat?" dobíral si ho Riddle.

Harry se otřepal z šoku a pomalu za sebou zavřel dveře. Přesto na Riddleovi držel ostražitě obě oči.

„Ve hře, která je už prohraná? Ne děkuji."

„Už prohrávám?" usmál se Remus lehce a rozrušeně se podrbal na bradě.

„Za tři tahy."

„Ne když pohne tím pěšákem," přerušil Riddle.

„Já ho znám, půjde tou věží," odpověděl Harry.

„Ale pak by mohl použít koně."

„Tou dobou už by tvoje královna byla přímo tady."

Upřeně na sebe zírali, nevyslovená výzva mezi nimi.

Remus si pročistil krk. „Erm, jo…Vážně bych měl jít. Bylo mi potěšením vás poznal, lorde Voldemorte."

„Nápodobně."

Potřásli si rukama a Harry měl skličující pocit, že právě propásl důležitou konverzaci.

„Co jsi tu v první řadě dělal?" zeptal se svého přítele podezřívavě.

„Politika Harry. Však víš, ta věc kterou pokaždé shledáš nudnou."

„Neměl jsi sem jít sám!"

Remus se na něj pobaveně podíval. „Byl jsem v dobrých rukou, Harry."

Harry si pochybovačně odfrkl a uviděl Riddle, jak pozdvihl obočí. Vydal se za Remusem, když ho zastavila ruka na rameni.

„A kam si myslíš, že jdeš, _Harry_?"

„Zpátky domů," odpověděl nonšalantně, aniž by se na Riddle ohlédl.

„Aniž bys mi řekl o svém skvělém plánu? To si nemyslím."

Harry předstíral nevědomost. „Hmm? Plán, jaký plán? Musíš mi dát nějaký čas na přemýšlení, Riddle."

„Ale ty jsi našel řešení, ne? Konec konců…. Jsi _naživu_."

Harry se šokovaně otočil. Nebyla absolutně žádná možnost, že by věděl o jeho stavu. To prostě nemohlo být…mohlo?

„Remusi?!" zakřičel, stále tváří k Riddleovi.

„Bav se!" přišla tlumená odpověď zezdola.

Harry tam stál šokovaný, dívaje se na Riddleho samolibý obličej. Pak se jeho oči nebezpečně narovnaly.

„Omluv mě na vteřinu, musím jít zabít kamaráda."

Riddle se na něj jen zazubil. „Naneštěstí ho mám vcelku rád."

Harry mu střelil svůj nejlepší smrtící pohled a znovu se pokusil odejít, ale Voldemort byl rychlejší, rychle zamkl dveře a dal si klíč do kapsy.

„Ne předtím než mi řekneš, jak se dostat z téhle šlamastyky, do které jsi nás _ty_ dostal."

„Omlouvám se, ale tvůj obličej toleruji jen jedenou za 24 hodin, takže si teď vezmu ten klíč."

„Naposled jsme se viděli před víc jak 24 hodinami, takže je tvé prohlášení mylné."

„Potkali jsme se včera! Draco, ty a hromada těl, pamatuješ?"

Riddle se na něj zvláštně podíval.

„Co?" zasyčel Harry.

„To bylo před dvěma dny, ne včera, vysvětlil Riddle pomalu.

Sakra, takže byl mimo celý den? Harry tiše zanadával. Není divu, že cítil tak na sračky.

„Je to všechno tvoje chyba," zamumlal vyčítavě.

„Možná. Ale také tu byl _génius_ , který se rozhodl že je dobrý nápad bojovat s tuctem mužů proti celé skupině."

„To vypadá v pořádku," pokrčil rameny Harry.

Nechal své tělo padnout do křesla a pokusil se vypadat pohodlně, zatímco cítil jak se vrátila známá nervozita. Proč bylo tak těžké mít s tím mužem normální konverzaci?

Riddle si elegantně sedl naproti němu a usrkl čaje.

„Takže…" začal a zíral na Harryho.

„Takže," zopakoval Harry a záměrně ignoroval požadavek aby začal mluvit.

„Tvůj krk se skoro uzdravil," poznamenal Riddle a podíval se na modravou známku na Harryho krku.

Harry polkl při vzpomínce na Riddleho ruce na svém krku, jak vymačkávají vzduch z jeho těla.

„Tvůj meč…" odbočil rychle, „proč je tak tenký?"

Červené oči ho studovaly předtím, než se zjevně rozhodly nechat to být. „Sedí mi líp než normální meč. Kvůli té váze jsem nemohl používat rychlé útoky."

„Vypadá, jako bych ho dokázal zlomit holýma rukama," pokračoval Harry, silně zaujatý neznámým vzhledem.

„Kovář mi řekl, že je vyrobený ze speciálního materiálu."

„Jakého materiálu?" zeptal se Harry okamžitě.

Riddle vypadal jeho dychtivostí pobavený. „Neobtěžoval jsem se s ptaním. Sedí mi, takže ho používám. Nepotřebuji rozumět jak to funguje, dokud to pracuje přesně jak chci."

Harry nespokojeně zasténal. Pak mu do očí vstoupil zlomyslný svit. „Jakou má pak pointu vysvětlovat můj plán? Konec konců mu nechceš rozumět."

„Nepotřebuji rozumět nástroji, který používám, ale pořád potřebuji vědět co přesně používám. Takže bys měl raději otevřít tu svou pěknou pusu a začít mluvit, nebo tě mluvit _přinutím_."

Harry si povzdechl. Věděl, že se tomu téma už nebude moct vyhýbat o moc déle. Zatracený Remus, že mu to řekl! Teď bude Riddle vždycky vědět, když na něco přijde.

„Bylo to směšně jednoduché, abych byl upřímný. Nemůžu uvěřit, že mi trvalo dva dny na to přijít, musím začínat rezavět."

„Rezavět," odpověděl s kamennou tváři Riddle, „ty jsi vymyslel plán jak porazit dobře známou skupinu s průzkumnou skupinou a říkáš tomu _rezavět_? Dobře, dobře, dobře. Přejít přes celou zemi bylo nakonec přínosné."

Oops, vychutnával si to právě před Riddlem? Harry byl stále neochotný co se týkalo pomáhání Riddlemu, ale nemohl si pomoct a cítil se trochu závratně při vyhlídce, že bude mluvit o svém plánu. Vždycky rád mluvil o svých nápadech a vynálezech, ale mohl říct, že Sirius a Remus ho prostě nechali mluvit aniž by poslouchali. Vysvětlovat Riddleovi něco, na co nemohl přijít sám dávalo Harrymu zvláštní pocit moci.

„Budu moct ten tvůj rezavý plán slyšet brzy, nebo tu plánuješ strávit zbytek dne?"

Harry se musel zastavit aby nezíral s otevřenou pusou. Bylo to slabé, ale v Riddleově hlase bylo rozhodně očekávání. Pokoušel se znít netrpělivě, jako může znít člověk co toho má hodně na práci, ale rozhodně to byl ten druh očekávání, který máš, když čteš dobrou knížku a nemůžeš se dočkat až přečteš konec. On to _chtěl_ vědět. Vidět toho vždy uhlazeného, nevzrušeného muže ztratit svůj klid bylo vzrušující. Harry zauvažoval, jestli by nemohl zdržet své vysvětlení jen ještě o chvilku déle a sledovat jeho klid uklouznout ještě o kousek-…

„Pottere," zavrčel Riddle varovně.

„Dobře, dobře! No, v podstatě použiju směs Methyl-tert-butoxycarbonyl-prolinátu a Fenylmagnesiumbro-…"

„POTTERE!"

Riddle vyskočil a vypadal připravený někoho zabít- naneštěstí byl v pokoji jen Harry. Harry si stále živě pamatoval posledně, kdy se Riddle pohyboval právě tak rychle a jeho bojové instinkty se probudily. Rychle se vydrápal z kžesla a pryč od Riddlea. Udělal si mentální poznámku a že přimět Riddlea ztratit klid _nebyl_ dobrý nápad.

„Dobře, fajn, mám to- _zůstaň_ kde jsi!"

Začali kroužit okolo dvou křesel a stolku.

„ _Nikdy_ netestuj mou trpělivost, dítě," zašeptal Riddle nízce.

Harry si s údivem všiml, že se jeho vlastní tělo lehce chvělo. Všechna jeho pozornost byla zaměřena na Riddlea, když ten muž jen napnul sval, cuknul sebou jako vyděšený jelen.

„Přestal bys s tím chozením?" zeptal se lehce zpanikařeně, jak Riddle začal okolo křesel kroužit rychleji.

„Co takhle abys přestal první?" vyzval ho Riddle s plným vědomím, že to Harry neudělá.

Harry věděl, že každou vteřinou začnou utíkat a nemusel být génius, aby uhádl, kdo by ten závod vyhrál. Lehce udýchaný z rychlého tempa se rozhodl odvrátit Riddleovu pozornost pokračováním.

„Vlastně mám ten nápad z tvého jména."

„Riddle?" zeptal se podezřívavě, aniž by byť jen trochu zpomalil.

„Ne, Voldemort. Let smrti. Nutilo mě to přemýšlet… Nedokážeme vidět smrt, že? Jen její výsledky."

Riddle nepatrně zpomalil. „Pokračuj."

„No, tak jsem přemýšlel o tom jak dosáhnout smrti, aniž bychom vůbec bojovali."

„Začíná se mi líbit, kam to směřuje. Pokračuj."

„Došel jsem k názoru, že to není možné."

„Pott-.."

„Ne, ne, počkej! Není to možné aniž bychom bojovali, ale pak jsem se řízl a-…"

Riddle se na něj nevěřícně podíval. „ _Snažíš_ se vůbec dávat smysl?"

„Ty to nechápe, já to namaloval! Err, chci říct, ztratil jsem ten nůž, protože byl neviditelný."

Riddle zastavil aby to zvážil. „Ty nás chceš udělat neviditelné?"

Neviditelný Riddle byla ta poslední věc, co Harry chtěl, ale vyhlídku chrstnutí na něj kyblíku smrdící barvy shledal poměrně příjemnou.

„Podíval jsem se do pravidel pro výzvy. Žádná skupina nemusí uvést kolik členů se k boji přidá, ani nemusí být v žádném bodu shromážděni. Je pravidlo, že všichni zúčastnění členové musí být v odsouhlasené bojové zóně - není řečeno, že musí být všichni z nich viditelní. Oba dva lordi musí být přítomni a dát signál k začátku boje, to je všechno."

„Necháme Popletala věřit, že je přítomný jen lord," hloubal Riddle.

„Přesně! Dát mu nějaké kecy o tom jak nechci aby byli členové zabití, nebo tak něco."

„Bude podezřívavý. Pravděpodobně si bude myslet, že jsme připravili nějaké pasti."

„Není dovoleno před výzvou něco postavit, nebo v zóně změnit. Můžeš ho nechat zkontrolovat zem, žádné pasti tam nebudou. Všichni Popletalovi muži se soustředí na zabití lorda, protože na poli nebude žádný jiný cíl. Všechno co tví muži musí udělat, je tiše je zabít, zatímco jejich pozornost bude na lordovi. Když si konečně začnou všímat, že jejich muži bez důvodu padají, bude už příliš pozdě."

Riddle se spokojený samolibě ušklíbl. „Ale, _Harry_ , nepovažoval jsem tě za plíživý typ."

Harry mu střelil rošťácký pohled. „Říkal jsem ti, že to nebude považováno za fér boj."

„Hmm… Uvědomuješ si, že Popletal stále věří že jsi lord a tudíž čeká že se ukážeš _ty_? A že se tě celá skupina bude pokoušet zabít, zatímco je my budeme odstraňovat?"

Harry se zašklebil. „Jo, to je trochu problém. Postavil jsem něco jako štít, který mě dokáže kompletně obklopit a ochránit od jejich fyzických útoků, ale má to dvě hlavní nevýhody."

„Což bude?"

„Čím víc síly použijí, tím víc energie to vezme. Čas kdy ten štít bude držet je limitován nanejvýš na několik minut. Pokud tvoje skupina boj do té doby neukončí…"

„To bude můj problém. Pokud nás vážně neuvidí, nebudeme potřebovat víc než minutu. Co je ten druhý problém?"

Harry si v rozpacích podrbal hlavu. Nenáviděl, když nějaký jeho vynález nebyl bez chyb. „Nedokázal jsem to postavit tak, aby to zastavilo útoky, aniž by je to odrazilo. Pokud použijí kulky, což jsem si jistý, že použijí, odrazí se a poletí polem tou samou vražednou rychlostí, co mě trefí."

Riddle vypadal že zvažuje jeho hrozbu a znovu se vydal pomalu k Harrymu. Jelikož už na obličeji neměl ten vražedný pohled, odolal Harry nutkání utéct pryč.

„Proč nemůžeš prostě postavit těch štítů víc pro každého z nás?"

„Technicky vzato bych mohl. Ale potřeboval bych víc času, než těch několik dní, co nám zbylo. Některé části jdou těžké vyrobit a energii, které je v tom uložená, je nemožné vytvořit tak narychlo. Plus už budu mít dost práce shromáždit dostatek směsi, aby ta celá neviditelná věc fungovala…"

Hlas se mu nejistě vytratil, jak Riddle zase jednou vpadnul do jeho osobního prostoru. Odmítl udělat krok dozadu, jako vyděšené dítě a pokoušel se vypadat nedotčeně, zatímco se uvnitř ošíval pod Riddleho zkoumavým pohledem.

„Víš…nejdřív jsem měl své pochybnosti, ale začínám si skutečně myslet, že opravdu jsi poslední kousek, který potřebuji k dosažení svých cílů."

„Vážně? A prosím tě, pověz mi co jsou tvé cíle? Převzít celou Británii?" žertoval.

„Oh ne, _Harry_ , ne Británie," zasmál se pro sebe Riddle. Najednou pevně popadl Harryho bradu a donutil jejich obličeje blíž k sobě. Harry cítil, jak se mu rozpálily tváře a tlukot srdce se zrychlil, zatímco mu páteří sjelo studené zachvění. Pokusil se udělat z těch všech signálů, co mu tělo dávalo, smysl, ale všechny ty konfliktní informace byly příliš matoucí. Riddleovy červené oči se zatřpytily a on pokračoval jemným šepotem, který jednoduše Harrymu sebral dech.

„Mluvím o _světu_."

.

* * *

.

„Siriusi, jsi tu? Jsem doma!"

Remus si unaveně sundal boty a zhroutil se na gauč před krbem. Byl to velmi starý nábytek, s množstvím děr od molů a s každým pohybem hlasitě skřípějícími péry. Hodně jejich nábytku bylo starého a dobře použitého, ale oba souhlasili, že to dělalo jejich dům pohodlnější. Nebylo to tak, že by se chystali najít si novější.

Sirius vyšel z kuchyně. Vypadal, že se mu ulevilo. „Náměsíčníku! Kde jsi byl? Všude jsem tě hledal!"

„Jak jsem ti říkal, šel jsem se podívat na Harryho. Promiň, byl jsem pryč dýl, než jsem myslel."

„Nedělal bych si starosti, kdyby se sem Harry nepřišel podívat a nezeptal se, kde jsi. Proč jsi od něj odešel? A co jsi celou tu dobu dělal?"

Remus se zaraženě zazubil a vzpomněl si na Harrho rozhořčený křik, když ho nechal s lordem Voldemortem.

„Jen jsem se ujišťoval, že začne zase žít," odpověděl Remus tajemně.

Sirius přemýšlivě naklonil hlavu, ale pak se rozhodl, že to nechá být a pokrčil rameny.

„Siriusi, víš jestli, hmm… Jak bych to měl říct…Měl Harry vůbec někdy, no, ‚rozhovor'?"

Siriusovi poklesla čelist. „Mluvíme o tom samém Harrym, že? 21 let, génius, čte vědecké knížky jako komixy?"

„Ne…"

Sirius si ulehčeně oddechl. „Oh, díky Bohu, myslel jsem-…"

„Mluvím o mladém muži, který prošel své náctileté období aniž by kdy potkal někoho okolo svého věku."

„Remusi Lupine! Pokud jen _zvažuješ_ , že vysvětlíš _Harry_ _Potterovi_ , jak se dělají děti-… Prosím řekni mi týden dopředu, takže budu moct opustit zemi, protože si nejsem jistý, jestli bude poté ještě existoval."

Remus se nad jeho reakcí zasmál. „Jsem si cele vědom, že zná tu biologii za tím."

Sirius rozhořčeně vyhodil ruce do vzduchu. „Ten kluk mě skoro zabil jedním ze svých vynálezů, když jsem ho otravoval s tím, aby si našel nějaké kamarády! Nechci si představil jeho reakci, až do toho rozhovoru vstoupí slovo ‚láska'."

„Hmm, ne, nemyslím, že láska je to pravé slovo pro to…Ale zkus si představit své náctileté období bez nikoho okolo tvého věku. Žádné přisprostlé vtipy, žádné tajné pohledy do dívčích šaten, žádné schované časopisy, nic! Prostě si nejsem jistý, že to čtení vědeckých knížek o rozdílné anatomii mužů a žen dokáže vyvážit. Všichni okolo něj jsou alespoň o deset let starší; ti ví co dělat. A děti jsou příliš mladé, než aby někdo byť jen uvažoval o té části vzdělání. Co když si Harry neuvědomí sexuální přitažlivost i když je mu strčená přímo do obličeje? Co když někdo-…"

Remus se ustaraně odmlčel, když Sirius začal křupat klouby, na tváři temný pohled.

„Dobře, řekni mi o kterém bastardovi tu mluvíme. Protože jestli dělá něco mému chlapci, já ho, já ho-…"

Remus věděl, že to Sirius myslel vcelku doslova a normálně nebyly jeho výhružky něco, co by se dalo brát na lehkou váhu. Ale když pomyslel na Siriuse jak čelí lordu Voldemortovi, nemohl si pomoct, ale představil si neohrabané štěně uboze vrčící na obrovského hada.

Nechal si tu představu pro sebe, i když se ho Sirius i po několika dnech vyptával na jeho záchvat smíchu.

.

* * *

.

Rozhodně s ním bylo něco špatně. Harry přemýšlel, jestli lehne s horečkou. Cokoli to bylo, to že ho Riddle stále držel za bradu nepomáhalo. Potřeboval se nadechnout nějakého čerstvého vzduchu.

„Pusť mě," procedil.

„Proč?" přišla pobavená odpověď.

Jelikož neměl jinou možnost, udělal Harry krok dozadu a bradu mu vytrhnul. Vyčítavě dloubnul do Riddleho hrudi.

„Jseš blázen. Naprosto šílený. Není možné, že by všichni lidi v Británii mohli být kontrolováni jedním člověkem, natož celý svět."

Riddle se vážně narovnal. „Dokážu, že je to možné. Ukážu ti to s Popletalem."

„Popletalem?! Co on má s tím společného? Co takhle kdybys mi to ukázal s Brumbálem, nebo jsi zapomněl, že prakticky čekám, až mě zabije, protože si nějaký šílenec myslel, že měl plán?!"

Riddle vypadal naprosto lhostejně. „Ještě neudělal žádný pohyb. A jsem si jistý, že ani neudělá, dokud nebude jasný výsledek téhle výzvy. Nemyslím si, že ví, že ty jsi ten důvod za tím vším. Nedělej si starosti, _Harry_ , já tě ochráním." Jeho pokřivený úsměv se Harrymu vysmíval.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a nutil se nereagovat. Klidně natáhl ruku a otočil ji dlaní vzhůru, čekaje.

„Klíč," přikázal úsečně.

Riddle posměšně nakrčil obočí. „Ty si ve skutečnosti nemyslíš, že tě odtud nechám odkráčet? Potřebuji ti připomínat, že si Popletal stále myslí, že jsi lord Voldemort? Není možnost, že bych tě nechal bez dohledu."

Harry téměř zvracel při myšlence, že by zůstal v hospodě několik dní.

„Já tu rozhodně s partou šílenců nezůstanu! Dej mi ten klíč, hned."

Lord se jen drze ušklíbl nad Harryho snahou kontrolovat svůj vztek.

„Donuť mě," vyzval ho.

Harry viděl rudě.

Sáhl do kapsy a nahmatal vedlejší produkt svého posledního výpadku.

Nikdy to svým přátelům neřekl, ale pokaždé když odpadl, nedokázal si vzpomenout na velkou část toho, co dělal předtím. Pamatoval si, jak přišel s plánem na výzvu, ale věděl, že po tom nezkolaboval.

Remus měl teorii, že ztratil vědomí jakmile našel řešení na jakýkoliv problém, kterým se Harry momentálně zaobíral. Ale poté co se vzbudil, si Harry uvědomil, že pokaždé, když měl epizodu, tak nejen že našel konkrétní řešení, ale také vynalezl několik nových věcí, aniž by věděl, kde na ně vzal nápad.

Určitým způsobem to bylo jako náměsíčnost; ve všech těch případech to vypadalo, že podvědomí převzalo vedení. Vedlejší produkty byly často spojené s ostatními věcmi, které ho nějak ovlivnily v několika dnech před výpadkem.

A tentokrát byly jeho dny naplněny Riddlem.

Zmáčknul malý čudlík.

Harry si normálně neužíval, vidět lidi v bolestech, ale musel přiznat, že vidět Riddlea padnout na podlahu, na obličeji v masku bolesti, bylo zvláštně uspokojující.

„Ani se mě nepokoušej donutit cítit se kvůli tomuhle provinile, řekl sis o to," řekl, zatímco se sehnul a vzal si klíč.

Riddleho tělo se chvělo a jeho dech vycházel v bolestných krátkých zasupěních. Harry musel muže zdráhavě respektovat za to, že nevykřikl nahlas. Nemusel si pamatovat, jak to postavil, ale po jednom - velmi krátkém - sebe-testu věděl, k čemu ten přístroj sloužil.

Bolest. Stimulovalo to mozek, takže prožil čistou bolest, třebaže pro ní nebyla příčina. Harry se otřásl nad myšlenkou, že jeho vlastní mozek _vynalezl_ něco tak krutého. Co to říkal o podvědomí?

Harry přístroj vypnul. Riddle se nepohnul ani nic neřekl. Jen tam ležel a nepravidelně oddechoval. Harry doufal, že nezašel příliš daleko. Nevěděl, co muž s egem jako má Riddle udělá poté, co byl poražený - možná poprvé v životě.

Rozhodl se nezdržovat se tam, aby na to přišel a rychle otevřel dveře. Když se dostal dolů, ulevilo se mu, že u stolů nebyli žádní členové Voldemortovi skupiny. Ani Tom nebyl za barem.

Akorát předtím, než mohl odejít z hostince, uslyšel něco, co bylo tak nečekané a strašidelné, až se mu zastavil dech. Seshora se ozýval jasný, studený smích.

Harry do svého obchodu celou cestu utíkal.

* * *

Zase byla tma a zima. Harry zaklel nad pohledem na svůj obchod napůl v troskách. Dnes v noci tam vleze zima ničím nebrzděná.

Poslední kousek šel, aby se ze sprintu uklidnil. Až když přešel dvorek, uviděl temnou postavu čekající v ruinách jeho obchodu. Ostražitě udělal několik dalších kroků, ale pořád byli několik metrů od sebe. Muž se otočil a malinký paprsek měsíce ozářil jeho rysy.

Černé róby. Temné oči. Bledý. Mastné černé vlasy. Křivý nos.

Svět v jeho hlavě explodoval.

Horko.

Všechno bylo horké.

Červená.

Vše co mohl vidět bylo všude okolo zářící červené světlo.

Poslední věc, kterou uslyšel než ztratil vědomí, byla žena křičí bolestí.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Kapitola**

Poprvé Lily Evansovou a Jamese Pottera potkal ve školce. Byl to začátek jeho největší nenávisti a nejhlubší lásky.

Tenkrát ti dva vypadali jako protilehlé strany mince. Nicméně, když se Severus Snape ohlédl později, uvědomil si, že si ti dva neodporovali - oni se v jeho bídě doplňovali. James ho šikanoval a Lily ho zachránila. Znovu a znovu.

Nikdy si nemyslel, že si Lily - perfektní Lily - zasloužil, ale nikdy nepochopil, proč si ze všech přijatelných mužů okolo sebe vybrala Jamese. Pokoušel se s ní promluvit, ukázat jí co za člověka Potter ve skutečnosti byl. Ona ho vyslechla, jako vždycky, jako kdyby měl jeho názor význam, protože jí na něm záleželo.

Když zjistila jak hluboko je Severusova nenávist k Jamesovi zakořeněna, rozplakala se, nechápajíc proč se její nejlepší kamarád a muž, kterého milovala, nemůžou navzájem vystát.

Snape byl zdevastovaný. Všechno co kdy chtěl bylo viděl Lily šťastnou. Když řekl Lily, že se pro její dobro může pokusit s Jamesem vycházet, byl její obličej tak plný radosti, že svým slovům téměř uvěřil.

Když byli starší, šli na tu samou universitu. Snape protože se chtěl dostat ze svého mizerného města, Lily protože to byl její sen a James protože ho Lily přesvědčila.

Lily a James oba studovali biologii, Lily získala diplom z genetiky, James z biotechnologie. Severus začal studovat medicínu, ale brzy zjistil že pracovat blízce s lidmi nebyla ta pravá volba a přesedlal na farmacii.

Všichni byli top studenti. Lily protože měla dar od přírody, Severus protože jeho knížky byly jeho druhou nevětší láskou a James protože lehkomyslně lámal pravidla a zkoušel se dívat na věci novým způsobem.

Severus se Jamesovi vyhýbal jako moru a James si na oplátku přestal zacházet jen aby ho šikanoval. Kvůli svému spojení s Lily se navzájem neochotně tolerovali.

Poté co absolvovali, se vrátili zpět do rodného města. Lily a James protože si tam plánovali koupit dům a Snape protože bez Lily neměl jeho život smysl.

Starý lékárník v jejich městě byl trochu excentrický. Jmenoval se Albus Brumbál a už byl daleko za důchodovým věkem. Rád převedl lékárnu na Severuse a pak si rozdělili práci. Albus obsluhoval zákazníky v obchodě a Snape byl zodpovědný za míchání léků.

Užíval si svou samotářskou práci a brzy se stal široce vyhledávaným expertem na neobvyklé nemoci.

S Abusem vycházel dobře. Třebaže byl trochu excentrický, respektoval jeho brilantní mysl a filozofie. Snape nikdy neměl otce. Jeho matka ho vychovala sama předtím, než se znovu oženila s brutálním opilcem. Svým způsobem byl Albus ten první dospělý, který vypadal, že mu na něm záleželo a Snape mu začal důvěřovat jako nikomu jinému.

S Lily zůstal v kontaktu. Jak v soukromých tak pracovních záležitostech. Albus si mladý pár oblíbil a s blikajícíma očima říkával, že se v přítomnosti tří mladých lidí cítí zase mladý sám.

Lilyiny pokroky v genetickém inženýrství byly revoluční. Trio strávilo hodiny debatováním o nových metodách a filozofující nad zatím nevyřešenými problémy.

Když Lily řekla Severusovi, že čekají dítě, cítil jak se svět okolo něj roztříštil na malé kousky. Věděl, že spolu žijí, ale malé zvětšení Lilyina břicha byla první evidence toho, co jí James udělal. Jen Lilyin rozzářený obličej ho udržel od toho, aby Jamese zabil. Místo toho jí řekl, jak šťastný za ní byl.

Požádala ho, aby byl kmotrem dítěte. Byl překvapený, že s tím James vypadal v pořádku. Musel přiznat, že byl bývalý surovec vyhlídkou na rodinu nadšený. Ani Severus nemohl popřít, že ta láska v jeho tváři, když pohlédl na Lily, byla skutečná.

Přijal jejich nabídku, vědouc, že ho to přinese o kousek blíž k Lily, o kousek blíž k jeho lásce - a k jeho bolesti.

Když se to dítě narodilo, nevěděl Severus, jak se o tom má cítit. Se svými nepoddajnými černými vlasy a těmi samými rošťáckými obličejovými rysy bylo věrnou kopií svého otce. Ale oči, ty překvapivé zelné, inteligentní oči, byly stejné jako Lilyiny. Albus mu řekl, že oči jsou okna do duše. Už dlouho věděl o Severusovo rozporuplných citech k malé rodině. Snape mohl jen doufat, že měl pravdu a chlapec dopadne jako jeho matka.

Vypadalo to, že jeho modlitby fungovaly, jak byl Harry neobvykle spokojené a klidné miminko. Vypadalo to, že ještě dlouho předtím, než dokázal říct své první slovo, rozuměl tomu, co se okolo něj dělo.

Když bylo Harrymu o něco víc, než dva měsíce, začaly se věci hroutit.

Celosvětové problémy způsobené přelidněním už nemohly být ignorovány. Víc a víc národů šlo do války, díky napětí v politice a hrozícímu nedostatku zásob. Lidé začali být náladoví a ztrácet sami sebe. Na zákonu záleželo méně a méně. Ale do jejich města chaos zatím nedosáhnul.

Albus někdy řekl šokující komentář o jistých lidech, kteří si ‚zasloužili' války a že společnost jak byla, byla tak hluboce prohnilá, že kolaps bude to nejlepší, co by se mohlo světu stát.

Oh, kolikrát se Severus vzbudil pozdě v noci a uvažoval, jak by věci dopadly, kdyby tyhle poznámky neignoroval!

Zatímco se svět stával depresivnějším a depresivnějším místem, začala Lily zářit ještě jasněji. Hledala řešení k problému světového hladomoru. S pomocí Jamese a Snapea dokázala geneticky upravit plodinu, která dokázala růst na téměř jakémkoli povrchu bez téměř jakýchkoli živin a s tak krátkým životním cyklem, takže přinášela plnou sklizeň každý měsíc.

Nicméně genetickou informaci té rostliny upravila natolik, že měla po konzumaci škodlivé efekty na živé organizmy. Čas běžel proti nim a společnost se rozpadala víc a víc.

Na pomoc zavolala kamarádku z univerzity. Meropa Gaunt-Riddleová a její jedenáctiletý syn se přestěhovali do města. Meropa a Lily pracovaly dnem i nocí v naději, že najdou řešení jak zabránit, aby se hladová krize vymkla úplně z pod kontroly.

Protože oba Harryho rodiče, zahrnujíc i Tomovu matku, strávili každou bdělou minutu výzkumem, zůstávali chlapci často úplně sami. Lily a její malý výzkumný tým vypadali akorát na pokraji velkého průlomu a zatímco obě matky litovaly, že nejsou schopné strávit čas se svými chlapci, vybraly si obětovat všechno, aby zachránily svět.

K obrovské úlevě rodičů se Tom zdál být dostatečně starý na to, aby se postaral o sebe a mimiko Harryho. On také chápal důležitost výzkumu a nikdy si nestěžoval, že musí na Harryho dohlížet. Často zůstávali doma, nebo své dny strávili v laboratoři rodičů, aniž by je obtěžovali.

Několik věci se pokazilo současně.

První věc bylo objevení se spolku ‚Renovace'. Ne všichni byli náboženští aspiranti. Někteří byli, tvrdíc, že to, co se dělo, bylo jako druhá Noemova potopa. Ostatní byli zatvrzelí Darwinisté, kteří prohlašovali že byl čas aby se lidi vyvinuli dál, a tudíž šlo o přirozenou selekci.

Spolu ta skupina zastávala názor, že to utrpení bylo potřebné a tudíž by mu nemělo být bráněno.

Lilyin výzkumný tým zažil velký krok zpět, když se členové spolku Renovace pokusili vypálit jejich laboratoř.

Dokázali zachránit většinu důležitých součástí výzkumu, ale vytvořit nové místo zabralo čas. Tentokrát ho udržovali v tajnosti. Úkryt znali jen Lily, James, Meropa, děti a Severus.

Pokusili se získat pomoc od vlády, vysvětlujíc, že kdyby uspěli, byl by hlavní problém přelidněnosti vyřešen. Ale vláda už byla příliš pohroužená v celosvětových záležitostech a nenašla si čas, aby jim pomohla.

Druhá věc, které si Severus všiml, byla Jamesova změna chování. Vrátil se zpět do svého starého sobeckého a brutálního já. Když se podíval na svou ženu, nebyla tam už čistá láska, ale jiné, temnější emoce. Ale všichni byli vážně vystresovaní, takže Snape tomu detailu nevěnoval moc pozornosti. Lily byla příliš pohroužená do své práce, než aby si něčeho všimla.

Dostal hovor od Toma, který mu řekl, že se cítí hodně zle a nemůže se postarat o Harryho. Tak šel Severus do Potterovic domu, aby dohlédl na šestiměsíční miminko.

Když dorazil, uviděl k svému překvapení Jamese jak krmí Harryho. Bylo to zvláštní, protože Tom nezmínil, že byl James stále ještě doma, i když už měl dávno být s Lily v laboratoři. Protože nechtěl mluvit se svým nejnenáviděnějším surovcem, zůstal skrytý a čekal.

Když James _nedělal_ nic jiného, než že Harryho krmil byl ostražitější a ostražitější. James na svého syna nemluvil tím otravným maminkovským jazykem, který dospělí často používali, když mluvili s malými dětmi, ani ho nedal do jeho dětské postýlky, než odešel. Jen nechal malé mimino samotné na podlaze.

Snape neměl nikdy rád mimina, a tudíž vůbec nevěděl, co s malým Harrym dělat. Chlapec se naučil lézt a vypadal být spokojený jen s hraním si se svými hračkami a nevypadal že by ho trápil nedostatek pozornosti, který dostával.

Snape na gauči nakonec usnul. Vzbudil ho Harry taháním za rukáv, prázdnou dětskou flašku v drobných ručkách. Poté co ho Snape nakrmil, Harry brzy usnul a Snape zvažoval, že se sám vrátí k spánku, když uviděl hračky, s kterými si Harry hrál. Harrymu se povedlo dostat ruce na puzzle, ne ty pro malé děti jen s pár kousky, ale na ty s několika tisíci, míněnými pro trpělivé dospělé.

Každý kousek byl úhledně na svém místě, ukazujíc hnědého jelena pijícího v lese za úplňku.

Snape na dítě zíral. Měl jen několik hodin na to puzzle vyřešit, to ani nezmiňuje to, že by to neměl být vůbec schopný udělat. Ten chlapec ještě ani nezačal chodil nebo mluvit.

Ohromený, začal uklízet kuchyň, když mu padly oči na několik malých modrých pilulek v koši.

Nepoznal je, což bylo zvláštní, protože Potterovi, jako každá jiná rodina ve městě, nakupovali svoje zásoby v jediné lékárně ve městě - v té jeho. Z náhlého popudu si ty pilulky nacpal do kapsy.

Z těch všech věcí, co šly okolo něj špatně, bylo to, že Harry začal zvracet, pro Severuse asi to nejvíc šokující zjištění. Miminka často nedokázala udržet jídlo, to věděl, ale… Harryho zvratky byly modravé a byly v nich malé hrudky, které nemohly být z jeho kojeneckého jídla.

Když se Tomovi o den později udělalo trochu lépe, mohl se Snape vrátit domů.

Začal analyzovat Harryho zvratky, které si uchoval v lahvi. Nebyl schopný určit všechny složky, ale _rozhodně_ by neměly být v dětském těle. Vše co dokázal zjistit bylo, že silně pozměňovaly chování nervových buněk. Analyzoval i pilulky, děsíce se toho, jak to dopadne. Výsledky si odpovídaly.

Snape se cítil ochromeně. Někdo krmil malého chlapce pilulkami, které ani on nedokázal identifikovat. A on věděl, kdo to byl.

Chtěl mluvit s Lily, ale ta už trpěla rozsáhlou spánkovou deprivací a vypadala, že na sobě nesla starosti celého světa a on si neuměl představit, co dobrého by udělalo, kdyby jí zatížil tímhle vědomím.

Tak si promluvil s Brumbálem.

Starý muž se posledních několik měsíců drasticky změnil. Vypadal energičtější, víc zapojený a jeho chladnokrevné poznámky narostly. Mluvil víc a víc o novém světě, druhé šanci, lepším životě.

Ale Severus toho měl na mysli tolik, že excentrického muže ignoroval. Konec konců, nikdo nebyl tyhle dny tak úplně sám sebou.

Brumbál mu doporučil konfrontovat Jamese přímo. Snape nejdřív nechtěl, přemluvil sám sebe do toho, že to nebyla jeho starost. Ale nezáleží jak moc se ten fakt snažil popřít, hluboko dole byl Severus Snape laskavý muž s měkkým srdcem.

Šel do tajné laboratoře, celou cestu proklínajíc svou vlastní zbabělost a introvertní náturu, odhodlaný jednat alespoň jednou v životě troufale.

Našel Lily spát na malém gauči, který dali do laboratoře pro chvíli, kdy se potřeba spánku stane nepřekonatelnou. Už byli blízko, zůstával jen jeden škodlivý efekt, který bylo třeba změnit, než mohli lidé bezpečně jíst rychle rostoucí plodinu. Společnost byla blízko svého kolapsu, zásoby jídla byly neexistující a lidé žili v podstatě ze svých vlastních zahrad a konzervovaných zásob. Všichni byli hladoví, ale ještě to nebylo úplně nesnesitelné.

Svět byl _takhle_ blízko k tomu, aby byl zachráněn. Snape strávil nadcházející roky tím, že vinil střídavě sebe a střídavě téměř všechny, kteří byli v té tragédii zahrnuti, ale pravdou bylo, že jen Lily - perfektní Lily - nemohla být viněna za selhání projektu.

Jamese našel v dalším pokoji. Muže, který měl všechno, co kdy Snape chtěl. Byl napůl nahý a líbal se se stejně nahou Meropou.

Snape nebyl nikdy, _nikdy_ předtím tolik rozzlobený. James měl všechno. Vzal si tu nejkrásnější a neobdarovanější a _nejperfektnější_ ženu na světě, které mu dala syna a ten _debil_ nejen na svém vlastním synovi experimentoval, ale také zrazoval ženu, která obětovala všechno, aby zachránila svět.

Snape se vyřítil z budovy, ale James ho viděl a vyběhl za ním.

„Snape, počkej! Můžu-…Můžu to vysvětlit, já-…!"

Snape se otočil dokola. Rozpálený vztek mu způsoboval fyzickou bolest.

„Vysvětlit? Vysvětlit?! Ty mi chceš vysvětlit, proč jsi zradil ženu, které ti dala všechno? Nebo jak jsi dokázal vypnout svoje svědomí a experimentovat na svém vlastním synovi? Není mu ani rok, Pottere! Co za morbidního člověka musíš být, abys-"

„Ty víš jaké to je!" zaječel James zoufale. „Ty víš jaké to je sledovat ostatní jak mají všechno co ty chceš, nemysli si, že jsem neviděl tvůj pohled, když je kolem Lily! Tahal ses kolem už od školky, vždycky jsi se díval ze stínů, vždycky jsi chtěl a nenáviděl. A ty se mě opovažuješ nazvat morbidním?"

„To není to samé," popřel Snape vehementně.

„Ty nevíš, jaké to ve skutečnosti je stát vedle ní! Stát vedle ní a slyšet všechny ty věci, co o ní lidé říkají! Jak perfektní je, jak geniální je její mysl, jak neotřelé jsou její nápady, jak nás všechny zachrání. Já jsem také dosáhl skvělých věcí, víš? Předtím, v dobách, kdy na ní nikdo nečekal, až zachrání svět. Já jsem byl ten s nápady, já jsem si upracoval zadek, abych si vybudoval reputaci a ona měla jeden úspěch a všichni jsou z toho celí pryč!"

Snape se cítil zle a ztracený v bezmocné zuřivosti. Jeho mysl byla prázdná.

„Ty _žárlíš_?" téměř zašeptal.

Ale James ho neslyšel, vypadal ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách. „Já jim ukážu, všem. Ukážu celému světu, co dokážu být, čeho dokážu dosáhnout. Povedu lidstvo k dalšímu kroku. Ne evolucí, my jsme nad přírodou, ale dokážeme vytvořit svůj vlastní druh, vytyčit svou vlastní budoucnost, my-" vytratil se mu hlas, blábolaje nesrozumitelné věty.

Byl šílený. Severus se nikdy předtím necítil tak bezmocně. Někdo ho musí zastavit, někdo musí pomoct, někdo-… Snape to potřeboval říct Brumbálovi.

Nikdy si nedokázal vzpomenout, jak se dostal zpátky do lékárny. Ani si nepamatoval, co přesně Brumbálovi řekl. Jeho vzpomínky byly ztracené ve smršti emocí. Hlavou mu létalo tolik nenávisti, vzteku a zmatku, že si ani nevšiml, že Brumbál odešel, ani kam šel, nebo jak dlouho byl pryč předtím, než Severusovy oči padly na otevřený deník na Brumbálově stole.

Nejdřív jen prázdně zíral na text, dokud se jedno slovo konečně neusadilo v jeho ochromeném mozku. ‚Renovace.' Stoupl si a přešel ke stolu, aby zápis přečetl. Byl zděšenější a zděšenější, a když přečetl chvatnou poznámku na spodu stránky, téměř ztratil vědomí. Byla to lokace Lilyiny skryté laboratoře. Sám Severus jí musel říct během svého emocionálního a spěšného vysvětlení.

Běž rychleji než kdy předtím za celý život. Ignoroval fyzickou bolest a vyčerpání a prostě běžel. Jediné slovo v jeho mysli bylo ‚ne' a jedinou věcí v jeho srdci bylo absolutní zoufalství.

.

* * *

.

Harrymu se nelíbilo chladné světlo v pokoji. Také se mu nelíbilo, jak ho lehce smradlavý vzduch šimral v nose. A zvlášť nenáviděl, že ho Tom nechal samotného s velkými vysokými lidmi. Byli tak nudní! A nebyly tu pro něj žádné hračky. Byl fascinovaný různými tvary skleněných věciček, ale když je chtěl ochutnat, maminka na něj ječela a Harrymu se nelíbilo, když se na něj ječelo.

Dolezl do vedlejší místnosti a na podlaze našel dřevěný klacík. Popadl ho svýma malýma ručkama a začal se bavit bušením tou věcí do podlahy.

Uslyšel otevření dveří a otočil se, aby zjistil, jestli se vrátil Tom. Ale byl to jen další vysoký člověk s vrásčitým obličejem. Muž se na něj usmál a zamával mu. Harry ho shledal nudným a začal zase bušit.

Muž začal máčet podlahu. Harryho nos sebou cuknul když vdechnul puch té kapaliny. Muž rozlil tu smradlavou věc všude po pokoji a nechal suché jen schody za Harrym. Harrymu se ta smrdící věc nelíbila a chtěl dolézt do další místnosti, ale ten muž si dřepnul vedle něj a vytáhnul něco z kapsy.

Usmál se na Harryho a promnul malý klacík proti krabičce a najednou bylo na konci klacíku malé červené světýlko! Mihotalo se a tančilo, jako kdyby bylo živé. Harry nikdy neviděl nic tak krásného. Cítil se velmi zklamaný, když muž na klacík foukl a to světýlko zmizelo.

Ale pak mu muž podal krabičku a Harry dychtivě vyndal klacík a začal s ním o krabičku třít. Zabralo mu to několik pokusů, ale pak se mu konečně povedlo světlo dostat a vypísknul nadšením. Muž se usmál a znovu zamával, než odešel z pokoje. Harry se nestaral, kam šel, už byl zabraný do své nové hračky.

Bohužel světlo umřelo pokaždé, když klacíkem zamával a on musel vzít nový klacík a třít ho o krabičku znovu. Konečně pochopil, že by neměl máchat klacíkem kolem, ale nepohnutě držet.

Zvědavě pozoroval jak se světlo toulalo dolů po klacíku, nechávajíc na sebou černý klacík. Když dosáhlo k jeho prstům, vystřelila mu mozkem ostrá bolest a on nechal spadnout klacík na zem. Najednou bylo přímo předním velké červené světlo. Harry rychle zapomněl na bolest a zatleskal ručkama v čirém nadšení.

Světlo se rychle rozšiřovalo a Harrymu se nelíbilo, jak bylo v pokoji tepleji a tepleji. Pamatoval si, jak ho to malé světlo zranilo a začínal se velkého burácejícího světla bát. Bylo teď všude a on slyšel svou maminku křičet ve vedlejším pokoji. Jeho nos a krk teď bolely a on kašlal tak moc až zvracel, i když se mu nelíbilo zvracet.

Slyšel ostatní lidi křičet a ječet, ale neviděl nic, kromě červeného světla. Slyšel maminku znovu a znovu křičet svoje jméno a opravdu se teď bál, to světlo se mu už nelíbilo, bylo vážně horké a jeho krk bolel.

Nějak se mu povedlo dolézt ke schodům a Harry si uvědomil, že nad ním bylo chladněji, a tak začal lézt nahoru.

Znovu zakašlal, bylo teď vážně těžké dýchat, a pořád slyšel maminku křičet „HarryHarryHarry-!"

Konečně se mu do plic povedlo dostat nějaký méně škrábající vzduch a instinktivně zaječel zpátky „mamimamimami-!"

Byl mu téměř rok, ale bylo to jeho první slovo.

Slyšel maminku vzlykat.

Ten zvuk se mu nelíbil.

.

* * *

.

Když Severus dorazil, Tom a Brumbál už tam byli.

Pozdě. Příliš pozdě. Nenenenene. To nemohlo být, to nemohlo-…

Pak uviděl oheň. Velké, neúprosně, vražedné monstrum. Laboratoř už byla kompletně spálená. Severus se zhroutil na zem a začal bezostyšně plakat.

Vzdáleně slyšel Brumbála mluvit k Meropinu synovi, pokoušejíc se utěšit šokovaného chlapce sladkými slovy.

Všechno co Severus o Tomovi věděl bylo, že nikdy nepoznal svého otce. Žil s Meropou a jejím násilným otcem a bratrem, než se Meropa konečně rozhodla vzít svého syna a odejít. Nejdřív neměli absolutně nic. Pro Toma byla jeho matka všechno.

Snape pomyslel na Tomovu matku a Lily, výzkum, který byl teď ztracený a dokonce i na Jamese. Uslyšel Brumbálova sladká slova a vyzvracel to málo, co měl v žaludku.

Veřejné služby jako ambulance nebo hasiči přestaly fungovat před dlouhou dobou a uhasit oheň, který se rozšířil na sousední domy, zabralo celý den.

Jako kdyby zázrakem, o kterém Severus věděl, že to rozhodně zázrak nebyl, dokázali zachránit téměř nedotčenou pásku z bezpečnostní kamery. Snape, Tom a Brumbál jí sledovali společně.

Většina dat byla příhodně ztracená, ale jeden záběr byl bolestivě jasný. Ukazoval malého Harryho, jak si hraje se sirkami a pak jednu z nich upustil. Záběr byl potom rozmazaný, dokud oheň nebyl rozšířený po celé místnosti.

Byla to přední místnost a neexistovala jiná cesta ven, což znamenalo, že všichni museli projít skrz pokoj, aby se dostali ven. Oheň se rozšířil tak rychle, že Lily, James a Meropa neměli šanci utéct. Harry by mohl mít šanci, kdyby nebyl miminko, které nedokázalo ještě ani chodit.

Hledali chlapce všude ve slabé naději, že nějak dokázal ohni utéct. Nikdy po něm nenašli ani stopu.

Severus věděl přesně, jak ty sirky našly cestu do Harryo rukou, ale Tom ne.

Snape následoval Brumbála ven z místnosti jako ve snu. Nic nebylo cítit skutečně, ani jeho žal. Ve dveřích se zastavil a ohlédl se zpátky na Toma.

Chlapcův nevinný obličej byl pokroucený ďábelský škleb. Znovu a znovu si dokola pouštěl záběr jak Harry upustil sirku.

Byl přesným obrazem padlého anděla.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 Kapitola**

„On byl moje _chůva_?!"

Harry věděl, že ho bude obrázek Riddlea jak mu mění plínky honit v nočních můrách.

Přecházel z místa na místo ve svém obývacím koutě a pokoušel se pochopit příběh, který právě slyšel.

Jeho vlastní nejasné vzpomínky se procpaly přes těsně zavřené dveře v jeho hlavě a čirá bolest, která z toho vzešla, Harryho na několik minut složila. Vzbudil se ve své posteli s povědomým cizincem ztuhle sedícím u stolu.

Jeho jméno bylo Severus Snape. Pro Harryho bylo těžké posoudit mužův charakter.

První věc, kterou z toho muže viděl, bylo emocionální zhroucení během líčení příběhu, což bylo více než pochopitelné, když se zvážilo čím tem muž prošel. Ale teď když skončil a dal se dohromady, vypadal ten muž bez jakých kolik emocí a naprosto tvrdý. Způsob, jakým mluvil, se změnil z vášnivého na pečlivě přesný s dobrou dávkou sarkasmu podbarvujícím věty.

Harry měl podezření, že jeho emocionální stranu nikdy v blízké době znovu neuvidí.

„Kvůli časově náročnému výzkumu tvých rodičů a jeho matky byl ten, kdo dohlížel na tvé blaho."

Snape sledoval Harryho přecházení svýma onyxovýma očima. Rychle chytil Harryho názor na lorda Voldemort a vypadal, že nacházel obveselení v Harryho pobouřené reakci nad jejich společnou minulostí.

„Pokus mohu říci, tak jsi preferoval jeho společnost před dospělými."

Harry střelil muži temný pohled. Jeho výraz změkl, když na Snahově obličeji uviděl velmi malý, velmi rty-sevřený úsměv. Rád viděl, že byl ten muž stále schopný příjemných emocí.

„Takže mi dovol, abych si to ujasnil…Brumbál ti dal tip o tom, že tu jsem?"

„Nikdy nezmínil tvoje jméno, pouze poukázal na tvoje dovednosti a ten fakt, že se ještě musíš přidat ke skupině. Nějak věděl, že jsem se přidal k lordu Voldemortovi a nechal, aby to vypadalo, jako kdyby nám chtěl pomoct…a tobě."

Harry si povzdechl. „Riddle měl tedy pravdu - Brumbál to všechno vážně plánoval… Co?" zeptal se když viděl Snapea lehce se mračit.

„Jsem pouze překvapený, že znáš to jméno. Říkal jsi, že ti Voldemort o tvé minulosti neřekl. Přesto ti dal své pravé jméno, něco co neudělal od té doby, co si vzal jméno Voldemort. Řekni mi, říkáš mu Tom Riddle, když s ním mluvíš?"

„Ano…proč?"

Sanpe pokrčil rameny. „Nic, je to zajímavé, to je všechno."

„Ty mu neříkáš Tom Riddle? Chci říct… znal jsi ho jako dítě."

Kdyby to bylo možné, zatvrdil by se Snape ještě víc. „A já jsem překvapený každý den, když zjistím, že mě ještě nezabil."

Když viděl Harryho zmatený pohled, rozšířil to. „On nenávidí Brumbála a mě za to, že jsme ho viděli když byl ještě mladý a slabý. Když si vzal jméno Voldemort, snažil se o to, aby pohřbil svou minulost. To nejlepší co mohu dělat, abych ho nechal zapomenout, že jsem byl její součástí, je _nikdy_ nezmiňovat jeho pravé jméno."

Harry přestal přecházet a pomalu si sedl na druhé straně stolu.

„Skoro mě uškrtil, když jsme se potkali…jen protože si myslel, že jsem upustil sirku, když mi byl jeden rok."

Snapeův výraz zůstal prázdný. „Obávám se, že to je to, co se dá čekat."

Harry podezřívavě narovnal oči. „Jak to, že _ty_ jsi stále naživu?"

Snape si nejistě poposednul. Harry si nemohl pomoct, ale pomyslel si, že všechno na tom muži vypadalo nepohodlně.

„Ty jsi mu to nikdy neřekl, že?" konstatoval Harry bez obvinění.

„Snažil jsem se, opravdu ano. Nejdřív jsem tě hledal, navzdory všemu doufajíc, že jsi ten oheň přežil. Poté co jsem to vzdal jsem hledal Meropina chlapce. Chaos už tou dobou začal a já se bál že nepřežije." Odmlčel se a vážně zíral z okna. „Jen jsem chtěl zachránit co zůstalo po…no. Chaos pokračoval a já byl nucený vzdát se i jeho."

„Ale on přežil. Jak jsi ho našel?"

„Čistou náhodou," přiznal Snape. „Potkali jsme se zhruba před rokem. On se…změnil. Pamatoval jsem si ho jako tichého, ale milého chlapce, nicméně to co stálo přede mnou…" hlas se mu vytratil.

Harry se proti své vůli otřásl. ‚Tichý a milý' byly ty poslední dvě přídavná jména, které by s Riddlem spojil. Lord čpěl silou, arogancí a ostrou inteligencí. Stal se mužem, který očekával dokonalost a netoleroval ty nejmenší chyby. Jen pomyšlení, že by mu řekl, že byl zodpovědný za nehodu, která způsobila smrt jeho matky…určitě nevinil Snapea, že držel pusu zavřenou.

„Dokázal bych jednat s nelítostným mužem, nebo i s mocným lordem, ale on byl…vražedný. Nic neodpustil a těžce trestal bez žádného důvodu. Bylo to jen před rokem a v porovnání s dneškem byl šílenec."

„Nevidím žádnou změnu," zabručel Harry, ale obdržel za to jen ostrý pohled.

„Proč jsi zůstal?" Mohl jsi jen-…"

„Utéct?" usmál se Snape hořce. „To bych nikdy nemohl."

„Ale proč?"

Snape zůstal zticha. Harry měl temný pocit, že Snape jednoduše utéct nechtěl. Ten muž to viděl jako svůj trest za to, co udělal. Nebál se Riddleových krutých trestů, on po nich toužil. No, možná nebyl fanouškem fyzické bolesti, ale z toho co Harry viděl, byl Riddle mistr psychického tlaku.

Harry pochyboval, že si byl Snape plně vědom důvodu, proč nemohl od Riddlea odejít, ale přesto to nemohl udělat. Chudák člověk, měl velký potenciál, ale jeho vlastní sebe-nenávist mu zablokovala cestu.

Harry si povzdechl a rozhodl se odvést rozhovor od daného předmětu. „Takže ani Riddle ani ty jste mě neviděli 20 let - jak jste mě poznali?"

Snape se proti své vůli zašklebil. „No, zaprvé je tvá podobnost k otci neskutečná, třebaže si nemyslím, že jsem ho kdy viděl takhle špinavého."

Snape schválně ignoroval Harryho vypláznutý jazyk a pokračoval mírnějším hlasem. „A pak jsou tu tvoje jasně zelené oči, tu barvu bych nikdy nezapomněl."

„Určitě si přeji aby Riddle ano," podotknul Harry.

„Předpokládám, že ten fakt, že jsi použil svoje skutečné jméno také nepomohl. Což mě vede k otázce; jak jsi věděl svoje jméno? A když už jsme v tom; jak jsi přežil?"

Harry si stoupl a začal se přehrabovat v šuplíku. Našel pomačkaný papír a podal ho Snapeovi, který ho jemně rozložil. Přečetl několik vět a zamračil se.

„Tvůj křestní list? Jak jsi ho získal?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Vždycky jsem ho měl s sebou. Nemám žádnou vzpomínku jak jsem přežil, jen mlhavý úryvek ohně a jak moje mamka křičí. A to jen od dnešního večera. Hádám že jsem jen předpokládal, že mě moji rodiče během chaosu opustili a… někdo mi z lítosti pomohl? Upřímně, netuším."

„Mohl jsi vylézt z hořící laboratoře, ale prohledali jsme kvůli tobě město. Není možné, že by ses dostal pryč tak rychle. Je to jako kdyby tě někdo prostě vzal s sebou, ale s chaosem téměř za dveřmi, to by vážně nedávalo žádný smysl. Co si ze svého dětství pamatuješ?"

Harry znovu pokrčil rameny. Snažil se mnohokrát znovu vytvořit svou cestu přežití, ale nakonec vždycky narazil na černou díru.

„Pamatuji se, že jsem byl v malé vesnici, to mi bylo skoro sedm. Nebyli tam žádní jiní lidé, a já se bál, protože jsem se cítil tak osamělý, jak bych byl ten poslední člověk v tomhle zničeném světě. Pak si jen pamatuji, jak jdu větším městem, kde jsem ukradl jídlo od mimořádně hloupé skupiny starších dětí. Šli tak snadno napálit, že jsem z jejich jídla žil několik týdnů."

Harry se zasmál, když si vzpomněl jak skvělý to byl pocit pokaždé když se mu povedlo sbalit trochu jídla.

„Pamatuju si ostatní skupiny, ne s lordy a tak, ty tenkrát ještě neexistovaly. Jen vážně malé skupiny lidí, které cestovaly zemí a sháněly jídlo. Jednu jsem nepozorovaně sledoval a kradl trošky jejich jídla, dokud si mě nevšimli a já musel utéct. Pak jsem si našel jinou skupinu a sledoval jsem ji a tak dál. Když mi bylo dvanáct, skončil jsem v Londýně. Lidé se začali usazovat ve starých budovách. Pomáhal jsem jim opravovat různé věci a oni mi na výměnu dávali jídlo. Pak jsem začal sbírat různé druhy materiálů a začal stavět své vlastní věci. Ty teď sedíš ve výsledku toho všeho."

Harry pokynul k řadám polic za Snapem.

„Na dítě máš obdivuhodné schopnosti na přežití smíchané se obyčejným štěstím. Zatímco co to velkou část vysvětluje, připadá mi to zvláštní, že zrovna ty ze všech lidí, by sis neměl pamatovat svoje dřívější léta. Zvážil jsi, že jsi své dřívější vzpomínky zablokoval jako ty s tou nehodou? Pokud si dokážeš pamatovat sám sebe jako jednoletého, měl bys být technicky schopný pamatovat si velkou část svých prvních šesti let."

Harry se znovu donutil vzpomínat na oheň a hledat další rané vzpomínky. Jen mu to přivodilo lehkou bolest hlavy.

„Nemyslím si, že to takhle funguje. Vzpomněl jsem si na oheň jen protože jsem tě potkal. Možná kdybych potkal kohokoli, kdo mi jako miminu pomohl, tak by se ty vzpomínky vrátily."

„To je možnost. Nicméně, nevzpomněl sis na nic, když jsi potkal Voldemorta, kdo ví proč sis pamatoval mě."

„Hmm, možná protože Riddlea jsem viděl naposled jako dítě? Jeho vzhled se od mých vzpomínek pravděpodobně odlišuje víc než tvůj. Třebaže u obouje stejné časové rozpětí, ty už jsi byl tenkrát dospělý a tvůj fyzický vzhled se nezměnil tolik jako Riddleho."

Snape naklonil hlavu na stranu. „To by nicméně znamenalo, že si budeš pamatovat taky Brumbála."

Harry si dopáleně odfrkl. „Jeez, já nevím! Hádám, že je moje hlava prostě takhle pomotaná. Když už mluvíme o Brumbálovi, to nikdy neměl podezření, že toho víš víc, než bys měl?"

Snape ztuhle zavrtěl hlavou. „Nejdřív jsem ho chtěl konfrontovat za to co udělal, ale měl jsem podezření, že by se mi brzy taky stala tragická nehoda. Začal jsem sbírat informace o spolku Renovace, ale všechno co jsem kdy zjistil bylo, že musí být na vcelku vysoké pozici. Jednou už se laboratoř pokusili spálit, a Lily se tudíž rozhodla udržet další místo v tajnosti. Jen si přeji, aby to nikdy neřekla _mě_."

Harry si prohrábnul nepořádné vlasy a pokusil se srovnat si všechny nové informace. „Prostě nedává žádný smysl, že bych byl stále naživu. Chápu že byl v tomhle spolku, který _chtěl_ chaos, tudíž zaútočili na moje rodiče, protože se báli, že najdou řešení, které by mohlo chaosu zabránit. Ale co jsem jim kdy udělal? Nikdy se nepokusil zabít Riddlea, že? A proč mě chce mrtvého _teď_? Chci říct, po celé té době co jsem mu žil pod nosem?"

„No, jsem si jistý, že nejdřív jsi byl jen nevinné miminko, které muselo být obětováno pro větší dobro. A takové, které krásně sedělo do jeho plánů. Kdyby na tebe přišel teprve teď, hádal bych že je jen šokovaný že jsi přežil a chce dokončit, co začal. Ale zjevně byl po léta spokojený s tím nechat tě žít svůj život přímo vedle něj. Možná se bojí, že si eventuelně vzpomeneš? Nepochybuji že by mě zabil, kdyby došel k závěru, že vím pravdu o té nehodě."

„Jo, dobře, ale pokud se bál, že si můžu vzpomenout, tak už by mě zabil před dlouhou dobou, ne? Proč čekat?"

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Musí to mít něco dočinění se znovu objevením Toma Riddlea. Jak jsi tenhle večer dokázal, známé tváře můžou vyvolat vzpomínky."

Harry se slabě zazubil. „Mohlo by to být trochu podezřelé, kdybych běžel za Riddlem a řekl mu o Brumbálovi."

Snape pozvedl obočí. „Podezřelé?"

Harry se na něj vyjeveně podíval. „Nemůžu mu prostě zatraceně říct _teď_ , že s tím máš něco společného, ne? Vypadáš mít dojem, že už není vražedný, ale nech mě ti říct; dokáže se k tomu vrátit vážně rychle."

Snapeův výraz zůstal prázdný a napjatý.

„Žiji s tou ostudou a sebe-nenávistí každý den. Nevinil bych tě, kdybys mu co víš řekl teď. Logicky by bylo moudřejší neříkat to nikomu, ale když jsem tě viděl, věděl jsem, že prostě musím, _ty_ si zasloužíš alespoň znát pravdu."

Harry zíral na nepohodlně se cítícího muže před sebou. V očích měl rezignovaný pohled, jako kdyby si byl jistý, že ho Harry prodá Voldemortovi. Harry zauvažoval, jestli Snape tajně nedoufal, že to udělá.

„Odpouštím ti," řekl najednou. Neměl v úmyslu ta slova říct, ale byly venku dřív, než je stihl zastavit. Zněly správně a Harry si uvědomil, že tomu týranému muži sedícímu u stolu skutečně odpustil.

„Ne," zašeptal Snape bolestě, „nikdy to neříkej. Nezáleží, jak laskavé tvé srdce může být, jsou věci, které nedokáže odpustit nikdo."

„Zapomněl jsi, že na konci jsem to byl já, kdo je upálil…Řekl jsi, že si nezasloužíš žít, ale jak jsem si já zasloužil přežít? zeptal se Harry hořce.

„Byl jsi miminko. Já jsem byl úplně dospělý člověk-…"

„…Který byl šíleně zamilovaný do ženy, která si vzala hajzla a který se nechal manipulovat a podvést Brumbálem," usmál se Harry. „Musíš přestat nenávidět sebe a začít vinit Brumbála, on je ten, kdo je za tenhle nepořádek zodpovědný, ne ty."

„Jak můžeš brát smrt svých rodičů tak lehce?"

Harry se zarazil aby o té otázce přemýšlel. To byla vlastně dobrá otázka. Harry věděl, že by měl cítit něco jiného, než úlevu, že konečně zná svou minulost, ale bylo to těžké. Uvědomil si, že se _cítil_ smutně a _cítil_ se vinně za roli, kterou hrál v jejich konci, ale nebyla to ta pronikavá bolest, která si představoval, že to bude.

„Nikdy jsem je neznal. Nikdy jsem neměl šanci, aby mi chybělo něco, co jsem nikdy neměl. Jediní rodiče, které jsem viděl, opouštěli svoje děti kvůli vlastnímu dobru. Neberu jejich smrt lehce, ne poté co jsem slyšel jakou roli jsem v ní hrál, ale odmítám kvůli tomu zahodit svůj život a přál bych si, abys to nedělal ani ty."

Podíval se přímo do Snapeovo temných očí. „Děkuji vám, že jste miloval mojí matku, pane Snape. Ale jsem si jistý, že ani ona by nechtěla abyste se nenáviděl, a jestli ano, nikdy si vás nezasloužila."

Harry mohl vidět, jak Snape potýká s emocemi. Ten nebohý člověk jí pravděpodobně nikdy nepřestal milovat. Harry se láskyplně usmál. Jeho matka musela být úžasná žena, že jí tak miloval a Snape sám byl vcelku úžasný, že ve své lásce nikdy nezaváhal.

„Rozhodně si nezasloužila, co jí Potter dělal," zamumlal Snape a vyhnul se Harryho očím.

„Ah, ano, můj drahý otec," zauvažoval Harry. Nebyl jsi jistý, jak se cítit o muži, který ho zplodil. I Snape, který ho zjevně z celého srdce nenáviděl, přiznal, že tu byla doba, kdy byl milujícím manželem a otcem. Harry zauvažoval, co se mu stalo, že začal závidět vlastní ženě tak moc, že se podle všeho změnil v šílence. Slyšet o pilulkách, které jedl Bůh ví jak dlouho, bylo znepokojivé.

„Co přesně mi to udělal?"

Možnost mluvit o vědě příbuzných faktech vytrhla Snapea z jeho rezignovaného stavu.

„Jak jsem řekl, vypadalo, že ty pilulky ovlivňovaly nervové buňky v těle, ale nikdy jsem nedokázal přijít na to, jaký byl jejich účel. Z toho co jsem slyšel od Pottera, jsem zjistil, že chtěl vytvořit něco, co nazýval dalším krokem v lidské evoluci. Zjevně se zaměřil na lidskou inteligenci.

Snape se na Harryho ostražitě podíval. „Povídá se o tobě, že jsi výjimečně inteligentní…až abnormálně."

„Err…" zakoktal Harry. Přijmout, že jeho inteligence vzešla z pilulek, které vytvořil jeho šílený otec byla nízká rána. I když by byl tím prvním, kdo by přiznal, že jeho výpadky nebyly tak úplně normální.

„Nepochybuji, že je tvoje inteligence z většiny přirozená. Konec konců, oba tvoji rodiče byli výjimeční studenti. Před chaosem, když měli lidi skutečně čas o takových věcech uvažovat, se věřilo, že nevyužíváme plný potenciál našeho mozku. Možná ty pilulky prostě natáhly tvojí přirozenou inteligenci do jejího plného potenciálu."

„Způsobily by…výpadky? zeptal se Harry nevinně.

„Jaké výpadky?"

Po chvilce uvažování mu Harry řekl o svých výpadcích. Dokonce mu řekl o ztrátě paměti a vedlejších produktech, něco co nevěděli ani jeho přátelé. Snapea bylo těžké přečíst, ale Harry si myslel, že v jeho očích uviděl starost.

„Zajímavé. Ty pilulky jistě mohou být zodpovědné za tyhle epizody. Musel bych udělat další testy."

„Ty pořád máš ty pilulky?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně.

„Ne, ale mám jejich analýzu, kterou jsem udělal. Pokud se správně pamatuji, některé látky bude těžké sehnat, ale ne nemožné. Jsem si jistý, že je dokážu znovu vytvořit, pokud se dostaneme do hlavního sídla."

Snape střelil Harrymu hodnotící pohled. „Předpokládám, že půjdeš s námi, nebo je to stále otevřeno diskuzi?"

„Err-…" začal Harry, čímž si od muže naproti vysloužil další úzký úsměv.

„Chápu. Uvidíme se tedy za den?"

Poté, co uviděl Harryho prázdný pohled se ušklíbl. „Však víš…výzva? Ještě neznám detaily, ale slyšel jsem, že hraješ hlavní roli."

Harry zasténal. „Pravda, raději bych měl začít míchat barvu. Err, uvidíš," odpověděl na Snapeovu nevyslovenou otázku.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na, no, Harryho kompletně rozbité přední dveře. Kdokoli vstoupil zaklepal jen ze slušnosti, jelikož neexistující stěna už zjevně nebyla překážkou.

„Čekáš návštěvu?" zeptal se Snape tichým hlasem.

„Ne," zašeptal Harry.

„Promiňte?" přišel z obchodu pohrdlivý hlas.

„To je Lucius Malfoy," ušklíbl se Snape, „je div, že neomdlel při pohledu na tvůj neuklizený dům."

„Je nebezpečný?" zeptal se Harry ostražitě. Na chvíli měl dost cizinců, kteří ho unášeli.

„Pro mě bude, když mě tu najde. Je tu jiná cesta ven?"

Harry ho nasměroval k malým zadním dveřím a s posledním upjatým kývnutím zmizel Snape v noci.

Harry se vydal do přední části. Potlačil úsměv, když viděl podobu s Dracem. Zjevně nebyl Harry jediný, kdo se silně vyvedl po otci. A jestli byl přístup jeho syna něco, čím by se dalo řídit, raději by si měl kolem Luciuse hlídat jazyk.

„Vy musíte být pan Malfoy, vítejte. Jak vám mohu pomoct?"

Malfoyův pohrdavý pohled vypadal, že Harryho osočuje, že ho nutí vstoupit do takového nepořádné prostředí. Mužovi dalo zabrat, aby ze svých rysů udržel svůj nesouhlas, ale nakonec se mu to povedlo.

„Pan Potter? Ano, slyšel jsem že jste…přispěl mému synovi. Přišel jsem vyjádřit svou vděčnost."

Zabilo by toho muže říct ‚pomoc' a ‚děkuji'? Zjevně ano, když Harryho vyhledal uprostřed noci.

„Nebyla jeho chyba, že ho chtěl Popletal unést, je ostuda, že se dítě zatahuje do těhlech záležitostí."

Lucius uhlazeně souhlasil. „Slyšel jsem, že nám budete asistovat v nadcházející výzvě proti tomu opovrženíhodnému muži. Doufám, že je všechno připraveno?"

„Err…Jo, jistě téměř," blufoval Harry. Bylo by, kdyby členové téhle zatracené skupiny přestali Harryho rozptylovat.

Ticho mezi nimi se prodloužilo. Lucius s tímhle chtěl zjevně skončil aniž by byl neslušný.

„No…Pokud je tu něco, co potřebujete, neváhejte mi dát vědět. Moje rodina je vaším dlužníkem."

Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, Harry by tu představu pravděpodobně zavrhnul, ale měl pocit, že laskavost od Malfoye by se mu mohla hodit.

„Děkuji vám, pane Malfoyi."

Zase byli zticha. Harrymu bylo vedle otevřené zdi zima. Konečně Lucius zlomil ticho.

„Nejlepší štěstí s přípravami, pane Pottere, dobrou noc."

„Dobrou noc, pane Malfoyi, pozdravujte ode mě Draca."

Lucius kývl a spěšně vyšel do tmy, jako kdyby se bál, že ho někdo uvidí opouštět Harryho obchod.

Harry nechtěl nic jiného, než zalézt do postele a přemýšlet o tom, co se dnes v noci dozvěděl. Ale výzva byla pozítří a ani barva ani jeho štít nebyli připravení na bitvu. Povzdechl si a začal pracovat.

Zatímco míchal barvu, přemýšlel jaké to bude čelit Riddleovi, když teď ví o jejich společné minulosti a o Severusovi Snapeovi. Bylo by nejlepší, kdyby na to Riddle nepřišel příliš brzy. Harry doufal, že s ním nebude podvědomě jednat jinak než předtím, Riddle by si té změny okamžitě všimnul.

Harry zatřásl hlavou a pokusil se soustředit. Než bude řešit svou minulost a Brumbála, má bitvu na vyhrání.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Kapitola**

Harry věděl, že tiché dny jeho života skončily, když jeho domova vpadlo 17 lidí, každý z nich zjevně odhodlaný dotknout se každého nebezpečného a výbušného zařízení v Harryho policích.

Jen se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli by to nevyřešilo jeho problémy, kdyby se je přestal pokoušet zastavovat, nebo jestli by se jeho život ještě zhoršil. Rozpolcený mezi tím, že je nechá ať se sami pozabíjí a zachraňováním co zbylo z jeho domova, se do Voldemortových lidí zoufale snažil vemluvit nějaký zdravý rozum a postavit se mezi své vynálezy a jejich blbost. Když jede z nich - pokud se Harry dobře pamatoval, Bellatrix ho jednou nazvala Avery - téměř převrhl nádobu s barvou, jeho trpělivost praskla.

„Všichni ani hnout!" zaječel znervózněně, trochu překvapený, když skutečně zastavili a otočili sek němu.

„Příští člověk, který se pohne, bude bojovat _bez_ té zatracené barvy, je to jasné?!"

Naštvaný si odfoukl pramínek vlasů z obličeje. Zachytil Riddleho číhajícího za jednou zvláště velkou policí a střelil mu varovný pohled.

„To zahrnuje šlechtu."

Riddle se na něj jen sladce usmál. Celé jeho držení těla křičelo nevinností, ale to jen pomohlo posunout Harryho nervozitu ještě víc na hranu.

„Dobře lidi, utvořte dvě řady prosím - _opatrně_ na police."

Harry neměl žádné iluze; kdyby se jejich lord nepohnul přesně jak je Harry navedl, nikdo by ho neposlouchal. Ale jelikož Riddle vypadl spokojený s tím nechat Harryho řídit situaci, všichni poslechli, aniž by tázali jeho autoritu.

„Fajn, všichni v první řadě popadnou misku plnou barvy a vylejou jí na člověka, který stojí za nimi. Poté rozetřete barvu na všechny místa, která ještě nebudou mokrá."

Ti, kteří stáli v druhé řadě, začali mumlat na protest. Harry viděl Luciuse Malfoye, jak se nespokojeně dívá na smradlavou barvu, ale jinak vydržel proces v tichu. Bellatrix na druhou stranu vypadala, že má čas svého života.

Riddle k němu přistoupil s prázdnou miskou. Protože Draca nechali v hostinci, bylo ve skupině sedmnáct lidí, což znamenalo, že jeden neměl partnera. Jelikož nikdo nedychtil chrstnout studenou barvu na svého lorda, zůstal sám.

Podal Harrymu misku.

„Prokážeš mi tu čest?" zeptal se ho posměšně.

Harry si obezřetně vzal misku a naplnil jí barvou. Poté, co si přebral vědomosti o jejich minulosti, se snažil připravit, aby tomu muži čelil normálně. Nebylo snadné se mu podívat do očí. Harry neustále cítil váhu Snapeovo tajemství. Uvažoval jak byl Snape schopný strávit tolik času s Riddlem, aniž by mu řekl, co věděl.

Otočil se k lordovi s miskou plnou barvy a stoupnul si na židli, protože byl téměř o dvě hlavy menší, než on. Riddle se teď na něj musel podívat nahoru, což nějak způsobilo další vlnu horka na Harryho tvářích.

„Jestli nechceš, aby se ti to dostalo do očí, měl by ses dívat dolů" zamumlal a vylil misku.

Barva okamžitě pokryla hlavu, horní část paží, torzo a části nohou, ale zvlášť koncové části musely být natřeny ručně. Harry měl skličující pocit, že si to Riddle plně užíval, když mu Harry musel natřít nárty.

„Doufám, že to rychle uschne, takže už nebudu muset koukat na tem tvůj domýšlivý obličej," poznamenal suše.

„Ahh, a na co musím počkat já, abych viděl to zamračení zmizet z tvého obličeje? odpověděl Riddle hladce.

„Mohl bys předstírat, že cítíš utrpení."

„A proč bych to měl dělat?"

„Ze slušnosti."

Lord se zazubil. „Už takhle jsem si jistý, že jsi zesílil ten smrad, jen abys nás naštval, nechci ti dát to zadostiučinění."

„Jen pro tebe, Riddle." Harry se ujistil, že z té věty kapal sarkasmus.

„A proč, prosím tě, bys šel tak daleko, jen abys mě naštval?"

„Proč, tvůj obličej v bolesti je prostě příliš-…" Harry se rázem přerušil, když si uvědomil, co naznačuje. Sám sobě přísahal, že ten incident v hostinci nikdy nezmíní, a přesto nedělal nic jiného, než že mu to otíral do obličeje.

Riddleho panenky byly lehce rozšířené, když přiblížil obličej k tomu Harryho.

„Opatrně, dítě. Nevíš s čím si hraješ."

Harry otevřel pusu aby odseknul, ale Bellatrixino vysoko položené zachechtání ho přerušilo.

Otočil se a podíval se na ostatních šestnáct lidí ve svém domě. Barva už začala usychat, což zanechalo stále mokrá části těla viditelné, zatímco ty sušší začaly mizet. Bellatrixin nový zdroj zábavy přicházel od muže vedle ní, jehož tělo stále vypadalo normálně, zatímco jeho hlava již byla plně neviditelná. Pro ty, kteří byli, co se jeho plánu týče, ze začátku skeptičtí, byl tohle první významnější důkaz, že barva fungovala. Skepticismus se brzy změnil do optimismu a Harry se začal bát, že vyhlídka neviditelnosti jim dá falešný smysl nepřemožitelnosti.

„Dobře, poslouchejte! Ta barva vás _nenechá_ zmizet, pouze přizpůsobit se k pozadí, což znamená, že tam stále fyzicky jste. Vaše nohy stále na zemi zanechají stopy a všichni vás pořád budou moct slyšet. Taky, pokud se budete hýbat příliš rychle, každý s dobrýma očima vás bude schopný zahlédnout jako rozmazanou postavu. Je zcela nutné, abyste se celou dobu hýbali _tiše_ a _pomalu_."

Pokračoval tišším hlasem, jeho návrh určený pouze Riddlemu. „Pravděpodobně bude nejlepší, když tu počkáme, dokud všechna barva neuschne. Bylo by trochu podezřelé, kdyby někdo viděl náhodné části lidského těla unášené ulicemi."

Otočil se dokola, aby byl tváří k Riddleovi a marně se pokusil zadržet smích. Riddle byl přesný opak muže vedle Bellatrix; jeho tělo bylo kompletně neviditelné, zatímco se jeho hlava vznášela ve vzduchu. Vypadal směšně. Harry si uvědomil, že dobrá část Riddleho respekt vzbuzující aury pramenila z jeho držení těla.

Muž vypadal se svým současným vzhledem všechno, jen ne šťastný, ale stejně hodil po Harrym slabým úsměvem. „Směj se zatímco můžeš, dítě, já si užiju svou zábavu až mě nebudeš vidět."

Ten temný slib donutil Harryho se zachvět, ale pořád se nemohl přestat hihňat.

Po několika dalších minutách jeho okamžik s dobrou náladou vystřídal pocit strachu. Něco horšího než sledovat sedmnáct mužů courat jeho domem? Vědět, že se těhch sedmnáct mužů courá jeho domem aniž by byl schopný vidět.

Harry si zkontroloval kapsy a ujistil se, že malý generátor jeho štíru byl na místě. Povedlo se mu štít upravit, takže s tím mohl chodit, což bylo mnohem lepší, než nepohyblivý prototyp, který vymyslel původně, ale všechno, co se na to hodilo, se stále odráželo v nepřirozených úhlech.

Stejně…. _byl_ to jednoduchý a přesto dobrý plán. Když všechno půjde dobře, nejen, že malá průzkumná skupina porazí celou skupinu, ale udělá to v neuvěřitelně krátkém čase.

„Dobře tedy," řekl zdánlivě prázdnému pokoji, „pojďme dát lidem něco, o čem můžou drbat."

Vyšel ze svého zničeného obchodu. Na krátkou chvíli si dělal starosti, že ho nikdo nebude následovat, protože lidé už neviděli svého lorda, ale brzy za sebou zaslechl tlumené korky.

Jeden pár byl pro jeho klid příliš blízko.

.

* * *

.

Popletal vybral místo, které se hodilo jeho poměrům. Když dvě skupiny byly vyrovnané v počtu a síle, bojovaly často na území, které jim dovolovalo, aby se skryli; jako opuštěné vesnice, lesy, nebo velké budovy. Překážky poskytovaly kryt a ujistily se, že vyhraje skupina s lepší strategií. Kdyby se dvě stejné skupiny střetly na otevřenějším poli, následující boj by obě strany těžce zranil a i by mohl vyústit v remízu.

Avšak Popletal nečekal vyrovnaný boj. Jeho největší silou vždycky byla brutální síla a teď, když jeho skupina tu druhou převyšovala tak moc, neplánoval jim povolit žádný štít. Lokace byla zničené pole hned vedle Londýna. Popletal je plánoval rychle skončit a nechtěl je hledat za nějakými možnými úkryty.

Už tam byli, když Harryho neviditelní následovníci dorazili.

I když si Popletal myslel, že ta výzva byla fraška, stejně neriskoval a dorazil s plnou silou. Harry si byl celkem jistý, že někteří z těch, co stáli za Popletalem ani nebyli oficiálně v jeho skupině, ale v některých menších. Ale nebylo pravidlo, které by říkalo, že se mohou zúčastnit jen členové skupin, to byl ten hlavní důvod, proč lordi formovali aliance.

Kolem dokola, počet lidí na poli překonal Harryho očekávání. Vlastně, byl přesvědčen, že tolik lidí pohromadě neviděl nikdy. Nemohl si pomoct, ale cítil se trochu nervózně při pomyšlení, že se ho všichni tihle lidé pokusí za chvíli zabít, jen a jen jeho, protože byl pro jejich oči jediný, kdo se ukázal.

„Oh, lorde Voldemorte! Jak laskavé od vás, že jste se ukázal," vysmíval se Popletal, když se Harry přiblížil. „A znovu sám! _Máte_ vůbec skupinu, nebo jste to jen vy a to dítě?"

Dav se zapoškleboval a zasmál, dobíraje si mladého muže, který přišel zemřít sám.

Harryho srdce zrychlilo, jak ho adrenalin nakopl a jeho reflexy se ho zoufale snažily dostat od Popletala. Namísto toho se několikrát zhluboka nadechl a připomenul si, že to nebyl Harry, kdo stál před davem, ale Riddle. To vědomí, že neurážejí jeho, ale jiného muže, postavilo mezi něj a fandící dav ochranou bariéru. Také to pomohlo tomu vypadat vyděšeně a uboze, jak podle jejich plánu měl.

„Ministře… Že jste mě ve skutečnosti….nevzal vážně?" zeptal se slabě, nasazujíc svůj nejlepší pokorný obličej. „Chci říct, nezabil byste tucty lidí jen abyste vrátil dobrý žert, že ne? Jistě-…"

„Oh ne, můj drahý lorde Voldemorte," nedbal na něj Popletal, „žádné vycouvání teď nebude. Varoval jsem vás, snažil jsem se být fér, dokonce jsem vám udělal nabídku! Ale vy jste neposlouchal a dokonce jste zabil některé mé muže. Za to vy a vaši členové zaplatíte!"

Dav se znovu zaposmíval.

Do Harryho hlavy vstoupila zlomyslná myšlenka. Všichni tihle lidé si pořád mysleli, že je lord Voldemort. Cokoli teď udělá se zemí rychle rozšíří. Jednak úžasné vítězství, ale také jeho chování před Popletalem. A Riddle, který vkládal tolik pýchy do svého chování a zdvořilého vystupování, by se otřepal odporem, kdyby byl spojován s čímkoli slabým, ať už to sloužilo jako podvod, nebo ne.

S potlačeným úsměvem padl Harry na kolena na blátivou zem. Pokud ti život sešle citróny, měl by sis z nich udělat citronádu. A Harry byl odhodlaný dopřát si svůj podíl legrace.

Vytvořil obličej plný zoufalství a zhroutil se v prosbách.

„Oh, prosím, nezabíjejte mě a mé přátele! Jsou nevinní, ušetřete je, na kolenou vás prosím! Jistě takový veliký muž může odpustit mladíkovi, nic víc než dospívajícímu chlapci, který se jen chtěl koupat ve vaší slávě! Jsem jako Ikarus, když se jsem se příliš přiblížil k velkolepému slunci a spálil si křídla. Neodsuzujte mě za to, že jsem si hrál s věcmi, kterým nerozumím. Oh, velký lorde Popletale, slyšte mé prosby, já-…"

Někdo vystřelil z pistole. Minul o několik metrů, ale Harry věděl, že to přehnal a že legrace skončila. Oh, dobře, Riddle už se touhle dobou stejně nejspíš pozvracel.

Rychle aktivoval svůj štít a v rychlosti se vydrápal na nohy. Bude se pokoušet vyhýbat jejich kulkám a šípům jak dlouho to půjde. Tak se budou Popletalovi muži déle soustředit na Harryho, a budou si myslet, že má jen neuvěřitelné štěstí. Doufejme že tou dobou, co si uvědomí, že je něco vážně špatně, už pro ně bude příliš pozdě.

Jak více a více lidí střílelo kulky a šípy, běžel Harry cik cak přes pole, doufajíc že omylem nevrazí do jednoho z Voldemortových lidí. Viděl, že se Popletal skryl za svými muži, i když Harry zjevně nebyl hrozba. Zatracený zbabělec.

Trefila ho kulka.

Harry jako test na svůj štít vystřelil, ale nikdy ve skutečnosti ve štítu nebyl, když byl trefený. Kulka vytvořil hlasitý, zvonící zvuk, jako kdyby Harry stál přímo pod obrovským zvonem. Horší bylo, že když se kulka odrazila, zvuk nepřestal, ale pokračoval s tou samou ohlušující intenzitou.

Harry si automaticky zakryl uši a stisknul oči, což způsobilo, že zakopl a spadl na zem. Jelikož už se nehýbal, činil snadný cíl a trefilo se do něj víc věcí, které pokaždé vytvořily ten uši-ohromující zvuk.

Když Harry uviděl, jak se k němu blíží několik mužů, strnule se donutil znovu vstát. Patrně si začali uvědomovat, že vržené předměty to nezvládnou a plánovali s Harrym bojovat v bližším souboji.

Muž ozbrojený mečem dohonil Harryho a bodl ho přímo do zad. Samozřejmě, štít odrazil i tenhle útok, a rychlost útoku srazila překvapeného muže na obličej. Další muž se pokusil setnout Harryho obří sekerou, ale musel se sehnout, když jeho vlastní zbraň letěla místo toho zpátky na něj.

Daly se teď slyšel zmatené výkřiky a také víc a víc bolestných. Harryho útočníci se zmateně zastavili a Harrymu se od nich podařilo dostat pryč. Otočil se dozadu a uviděl jak dříve organizovaný dav láme formaci. Někteří stále mířili na Harryho, aniž by si uvědomili, co se mezi nimi děje, zatímco ostatní vypadali, že si toho všimli, ale nechápali o co jde a jen tam hloupě stáli. Víc a víc lidí padlo, ruce, nohy, nebo hlavy oddělené od těla.

Několik teď začalo panikařit, upouštět zbraně a utíkat směrem k městu. Byli zastřeleni někým z davu. Ostatní se před sebou bezcílně oháněli mečem. Harry jim to musel připsat k dobru, zjevně měli správný nápad, co se týče útoků, třebaže byli stále zcela bezradní.

Několik mužů dostihlo Harryho a nejistě na něj koukali. Pryč bylo dobírání a pošklebování. Jejich místo převzalo zoufalství a strach.

Harry přinutila Riddle slíbit, že se vyhne nepotřebným smrtím. Zatímco Harry necítil nad svými oponenty moc lítosti, chtěl předejít nesmyslnému masakru.

„Zahoďte zbraně a lehněte si na zem," řekl svým pronásledovatelům. Zjevně nechápali, co se stalo, ale mohli cítit, že to bylo špatné…a smrtelné. Poté, co si vyměnili nejisté pohledy, udělali, co jim Harry řekl.

Harry se otočil, chtěl se dostat k tomu shluku lidí a říct Riddleovi, aby přestal útočit, když narazil do pevného vzduchu.

„Ouch, ďas to sper," zaklel Harry když byla srážka umocněná jeho štítem a odhodila ho o několik metrů dozadu.

„Jsi v pořádku?" přišel hlas z odněkud nad ním.

„Snape? To jsi ty?"

„Přesně. Soudím, že tady jsme skončili, když vidím, že se ti muži už vzdali?"

„Ano, udělej mi laskavost a běž to říct Riddlemu. Nechci to tu změnit v krvavou lázeň."

„Myslíš víc než už to je?"

Harry se pomalu zvednul a nechal oči přelétnout přes pole. Dobrá polovina velkého davu ležela bez pohybu na zemi. Zabita méně než dvaceti muži.

„Můžeš o nás říct hodně věcí, ale pracujeme velmi efektivně," podotknul Snape. Harry nevěděl, jestli v jeho hlase bylo víc pýchy, nebo hořkosti.

„Prostě běž," utrhl se Harry unaveně.

Uslyšel odbíhající kroky.

Vyčerpaný z všeho toho utíkání se vrátil zpátky k davu, nebo tomu, co z něj zbylo. Jen pro případ si štít nechal, ale bojovaní skončilo. Navíc, mohl říct, že už v něm moc síly nezbylo. Snažil se nemyslet na to, co by se stalo, kdyby boj pokračoval o několik minut déle.

Zbylý dav v úžasu sledoval, jak si Voldemortova skupina hadry otírá barvu.

„Ale…ale to je- to je-…" mumlal Popletal.

„…Podvádění?" dokončil Harry, „nope, bojím se, že ne.""

Otočil se k teď viditelnému, skutečnému Voldemortovi.

„Kdo si objednal jedno menší vítězství?" zazubil se.

„Ano, no, trochu mi po tvém lajdáckém představení zeslábl žaludek."

Harry předstíral pobouření. „Lajdácké? To bylo představení mého života, pane královský bastarde!"

„Tak to tě mám _hodně_ co učit."

„Err... učit mě co přesně?"

Ale Riddle neodpověděl. Místo toho se otočil k Popletalovi.

„Máte dvě možnosti Popletale: Veďte dál svou skupinu pod jistými…instrukcemi - nebo se ctí zemřete mezi padlými muži."

„Ja…jaké instrukce? Počkat… _vy_ jste lor-…al…ale," ptal se Popletal ohromeně.

Harry Riddleho upřeně sledoval. Normálně, když lord nebyl na konci výzvy mrtvý, vítěz ho hned na místě popravil. Byl překvapený, že ze všech lordů Riddle prokáže slitování někomu jako je Popletal. Ale Riddle nepromeškal ani vteřinu, než Popletalovi dal tu nabídku. Harry hádal, že ho měl v úmyslu nechat naživu celou tu dobu, což bylo ještě divnější. Přemýšlel co za hru to Riddle hrál.

„Je to velmi jednoduchá otázka, Popletale. Vyberte si."

Popletal se sebral a ohromeně zíral na Riddleho a Harryho. Zjevně ani on nemohl uvěřit, že by ho nechali naživu.

„Já…ahem… bych rád pokračoval, s, ah, s vašimi instrukcemi."

„Báječné."

S tím se Riddle otočil k Popletalovi a jeho zbývajícím mužům zády a vydal se směrem k městu.

Harry deaktivoval svůj štít, takže se mohl volně pohybovat a pospíšil si za ním.

„Err, jsi si jistý, že je to v pořádku? Ne že bych chtěl kritizovat tvoje vůdcovské schopnosti, nebo tak něco, ale není to trochu riskantní?"

„Popletal teď bude příliš vyděšený, než aby se pokusil o pomstu. Všechno co v několika dalších dnech musím udělat, je si ho podmanit dost na to, že mě bude následovat vcelku rád.

S jakýmkoli jiným lordem by Harry vážně pochyboval, že to bude tak snadné, ale prostě věděl, že v tom ten muž opravdu uspěje, jednoduše protože mohl.

„Takže co, spojíte se s Popletalovo skupinou?"

Riddle si odfrkl. „Nebuď směšný, kdybych měl v plánu se spojit s každou skupinou, kterou porazím, ta čirá velikost by dříve nebo později byla nekontrolovatelná."

„To je co jsem ti říkal!" prohlásil Harry, jak si vzpomněl na jejich rozhovor o Riddleho budoucích plánech. „Nezáleží jak silný je lord, nemůžeš kontrolovat zatracený svět, i po chaosu je tu příliš mnoho lidí!"

Riddle se zastavil a otočil se na Harryho, jeho oči zle zářící.

„Ah, ale podívej; já nemusím kontrolovat lidi, já musím kontrolovat jen lordy-…"

„…kteří pak budou kontrolovat svoje skupiny," dokončil Harry. _Dávalo_ to smysl, ale…

„…Nemožné. To je - jednoduše nemožné! Možná se někým tak slabým, jako je Popletal, ale…" hlas se mu vytratil.

Byly tu pověsti o ostatních lordech, mimo velká města, co vládli svým vlastním světům, každý s jinými pravidly a nedobytnější, než ti ostatní.

A tady byl Riddle, mladší než jakýkoli jiný lord o kterém Harry kdy slyšel, stojící na kraji blátivého pole, akorát vedle špinavého města, které zářilo ve večerním slunci, prohlašující, že je všechny zabije.

„Podívej se na tohle opotřebené město," přemítal Riddle, „svět je v ruinách - pomoz mi ho obnovit, Harry Pottere, a já tě ujišťuji, že ve tvém životě nebude jediný nudný moment."

„Co když mám rád nudné momenty?" zeptal se Harry slabě. Mohl Riddleho slova téměř cítit, plynoucí okolo něj, pevně ho chytající do pasti v jeho síti.

Riddle se naklonil dopředu a lehce přejel po Harryho tváři hřbetem ruky.

„Už můžu slyšet ty pověsti, co se rozšíří po celé zemi. Další skupina, se kterou budeme bojovat, si bude myslet, že ví, co přichází, ale to nebudou. Protože my nebudeme znovu neviditelní, ale ty přijdeš s něčím novým, že? Překvap je, překvap _mě_ , Harry, znovu a znovu. Vždy povstat k nové výzvě, každá víc vzrušující, než ta předchozí, nelíbilo by se ti to? Není nikdo, kdo tě může předčit v tom, co děláš, ale ty můžeš překonat sám sebe. Nechceš vidět, čeho jsi schopný, pokud dokážeš cele využít svůj potenciál?"

Harryho srdce běželo o závod a jeho dech vycházel v mělkých nádeších, cítil závrať a přesto byl zmatený. Cokoli Riddle dělal, dělal to zručně.

Harrymu se povedlo polknout a setkat se přímo s Riddleho intenzivním pohledem.

„Vlastně to zní jen jako strašně moc práce," zaskřehotal.

Vysloužil si od Riddleho zasmání. „No, pokud nejsi pro výzvu…"

„Nebuď hloupý, kdykoli, jen to přines, bastarde!" zasyčel Harry uraženě.

„Bylo to ano?" ušklíbl se Riddle samolibě.

Harry trochu vystřízlivěl. „Já-…já nevím."

Riddle pokrčil rameny, zjevně nedotčen Harryho druhým odmítnutím.

„No, je to lepší než ‚ne' co jsem dostal posledně, děláme pokrok."

„Bastarde," zamručel Harry.

Ale Riddle na něj jen potěšeně mrknul a pokračoval směrem k městu.

Harry se našel sám na hraně pole, které bylo pokryté těly, blátivá zem promočujíc jeho nohy.

„Do prdele s ním," zamumlal k prázdnému vzduchu.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Kapitola

Den po výzvě si Harry přísahal, že už nikdy znovu nepoužije nedokončený vynález.

Vzbudil se jen aby zjistil, že je díky bolavým svalům téměř paralyzovaný. Se zatnutými zuby se mu povedlo se postavit a zkontrolovat si tělo. Byl pokrytý hnusnými pohmožděninami a dokonce nějakými hlubšími ranami.

Vypadá to, že jeho štít sice odrazí útoky, ale nějak je část té síly stále přenesena na jeho tělo. Tam, kde ho předchozí den trefily kulky, měl teď kulaté modré pohmožděniny, které bolely jako peklo, ale alespoň nebyly smrtelné.

Proklel Riddlea, že mu nedal dost času, aby svůj štít otestoval a vylepšil. Zrovna se znovu opatrně oblékal, když uslyšel, jak někdo vešel do obchodu.

„Pro dnešek mám zavřeno," zaječel Harry.

„Nejsem tu abych něco kupoval, pane Pottere, na slovíčko, jestli byste byl tak hodný?"

Harry tiše zasténal, když poznal ten hlas a pomalu došel dopředu. „Pane Malfoy," začal, marně se snažíc nedat najevo podráždění, „prosím řekněte mi, že váš syn zase nepobíhá kolem sám."

Luciusovy rty se ztenčily v nespokojenosti nad vtípkem. „Buďte ujištěn, že je pro tuto chvíli v bezpečí. Ne, jsem tu, protože si můj lord vyžádal vaší přítomnosti."

„Oh, co to-… Nebyl to ani _den_ , řekněte mu, ať mi dá zatracenou přestávku!"

K Luciusovi cti budiž řečeno, že na Harryho pobouření ani nezareagoval.

„Myslím to vážně, řekněte mu, že přijdu zítra, ale ne teď."

„To se bojím, že nemohu odejít," odpověděl Malfoy a udělal několik dalších kroků do obchodu. Podíval se na velkou dřevěnou krabici a zjevně zvažoval, jestli se posadit nebo ne, a pak se rozhodl proti, když uviděl prach na povrchu.

Harry na něj zíral. „To si ze mě musíte dělat srandu."

Mohl vidět, jak Malfoyovy oči ožily s odhodlanou záští. Harry uvažoval, jestli se jeho otravování stalo mezi Voldemortovo stoupenci novým sportem.

Harry chtěl sám sebe přesvědčit, že to bylo v pořádku; Lucius tam mohl stát celý den, jestli chtěl, ale nesnášel, když ho někdo sledoval a jistě jako peklo nepůjde zase spát, když byl v jeho domě cizinec.

„Nemůžu pracovat, když mi někdo dýchá za krk."

Lucius jen lehce pokrčil rameny. „Mohl byste mi nabídnout nějaký čaj."

Co bylo s tou rodinou _špatně_?

„Co takhle horkou čokoládu, váš syn jí předtím zoufale chtěl. Ah, ptáte se proč jsem mu jí nedal? No, byl jsem trochu _zaneprázdněný_ pokoušením se udržet ho naživu," zasyčel Harry naštvaně a vyřítil se ven, i když jeho bolavé tělo protestovalo proti rychlým pohybům.

Nebylo to tak,že by se chtěl s Riddlem setkat další den, takže to stejně tak může mít za sebou.

.

* * *

.

Remus Lupin a Sirius Black se znali velmi dlouhou dobu.

To nejnepravděpodobnější přátelství mezi bohatým populárním dítětem a jedním tichým v otrhaném oblečení, se ukázalo jedinou věcí, se kterou mohli během svého života počítat. Ve spoustě věcí byly jejich osobnosti naprosté protiklady, ale také přivedli k dokonalosti bezchybnou synchronizaci mezi sebou navzájem.

To byl důvod, proč oba najednou zastavili, když zpoza rohu uslyšeli hlas lorda Brumbála. Normálně by šli dál a ihned ho pozdravili, ale něco jim řeklo, aby se drželi z dohledu.

„…slyšel, že jsi ho nejen našel, ale také jsi nás několik let nekontaktoval," zašeptal neznámý hlas naléhavě.

„No tak, no tak, lorde Brousku, není důvod zneklidňovat spolek. Chlapec stěží představoval nějakou hrozbu," odpověděl Brumbál svým uklidňujícím stylem.

„A to je přesně proč by bylo lepší jednat _předtím_ , ne teď, když zjevně přebírá Londýn jen s hrstí lidí!"

„Byly tu ostatní aspekty, které jsem musel vzít v potaz. To ani nezmiňuji, že by to byl vážný risk, jednat podle chvilkového nápadu. Nejdřív muselo dojít k jistým okolnostem."

„Takže k těm teď došlo? Nicméně nějak nedokážu vidět, že by to fungovalo. Speciálně jsi nám říkal, že ho máš pod kontrolou. Mysleli jsme, že se přidal k tvojí skupině, ne že si tu kolem volně pobíhá a vytváří bůh ví co!"

„Je to jen chlapec a k tomu ztracená generace! Ujišťuji tě, že jeho přežití je založeno jen na čirém štěstí," uklidňoval ho Brumbál.

Ale Brousek nebyl ani v nejmenším přesvědčený. „Všichni ostatní z té proklaté rodiny ten den zemřeli, nebylo v tom žádné štěstí, když unikl těm plamenům a zmizel! Navíc, zná svoje skutečné jméno, zjevně si toho pamatuje už příliš moc."

„Nevypadal, že by mě vůbec poznal, Brousku! Ještě k tomu aby si vytvořil spojení mezi mnou a spolkem," namítal Brumbál.

„Tyhle průtahy okamžitě skončí, Brumbále! Obětovali jsme příliš moc, než aby to nějaké dítě zničilo. On _musí_ zemřít. Řekni jednomu ze svých-…"

Brumbál ho pevně přerušil. „Ne. Rozhodně neřeknu. Představoval by přesně tu samou hrozbu, co teď představuje to dítě. Musíme to udělat, aniž by do toho byl zahrnutý kdokoliv jiný."

Na chvíli byli zticha, než to Brousek uznal. „Dobře tedy. Budu se tedy těšit, až ho dnes odpoledne potkám."

Oba tiše zmizeli z chodby.

Sirius a Remus se na sebe podívali, oba vidíc v očích toho druhého ten samý šok.

„Err…Myslíš, že je tu kolem běhá další dítě a přebírá město?" zeptal se Sirius nesvůj.

„Bojím se, že ta pravděpodobnost je neexistující."

Stáli jako zakořenění na tom místě za rohem dlouhou dobu, ani jeden z nich neříkajíc ani slovo, ale přesto si myslíc to samé.

Na několik nádherných let měli všechno, co by si mohli přát. Skupina fénix byla jejich milovaná rodina, Brumbál jejich hluboce respektovaný lord a Harry jejich drahý přítel - o kterém smýšleli téměř jako o svém vlastním dítěti.

Byl čas si vybrat.

.

* * *

.

„Ah, Harry, jsem tak rád, že jsi mohl přijít."

Voldemort seděl ve svém křesle jako vždycky, křeslo naproti bylo momentálně obsazeno Snapem.

„Rád bych ti představil Severuse Snapea, on…dohlíží… na Brumbálovo chování."

Snape si okamžitě stoupnul a potřásl Harrymu rukou, aniž by jen mrkl. Harry se rozhodl, že ten muž byl neuvěřitelně dobrý herec.

„Tím myslíš, že je špion?" zeptal se Harry, když si připomněl, že se musí chovat, jako kdyby Snapea nikdy nepotkal.

„Prosím, Harry, takové zlomyslné slovo. Severus mi pouze…nahlašuje jisté události."

„Můj lord mi poskytl informaci, že ty a lord fénix máte nedokončený obchod," řekl Snape úsečně, „udělám co mohu, abych o této záležitosti získal víc informací."

Harry si odfrkl. „On je ten jediný, kdo má nedokončený obchod, nevzpomínám si, že bych udělal něco, co by si zasloužilo jeho…pozornost."

„Slyšel jsem, že jsi odmítl jeho nabídku přidat se k jeho skupině," podotknul Snape.

Harry se zamračil. Oba věděli, že Brumbál chtěl Harryho s největší pravděpodobností zabít kvůli tomu, co se stalo v minulosti, a zatímco Voldemort už pravděpodobně došel k tomu samému závěru, Snape nemohl dost dobře odhalit, že o tom Harry něco věděl. Místo toho si Snape vybral přijít s dalším možným důvodem pro Brumbálovo chování.

„To jsem odmítl," přiznal Harry, „ale on vypadal velmi přijímavě a chápavě."

„Lordi neberou taková odmítnutí zlehka," pokračoval Snape a Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli stále mluví o Brumbálovi, nebo o muži, co seděl v tom samém pokoji.

„Jak můžeš špehovat na Brumbála, aniž by něco podezříval?" zeptal se Harry, i když už znal odpověď.

„Před chaosem žil v té samé vesnici jako Brumbál," vysvětlil Riddle. Harry si povšiml, že bezstarostně zapomněl zmínit, že tam žil také.

Severus kývl. „Nechal jsem ho věřit, že tu jsem pouze abych se znovu setkal se starým přítelem."

 _A že nemáš tušení, co se skutečně stalo mým rodičům_ , přidal Harry v duchu.

„Ale já jsem tě se ve skutečnosti zavolal kvůli tomuhle," řekl Riddle a zvedl kus papíru.

„Skvělý, další dopis. Doufám že tenhle není pro mě."

„No, tentokrát alespoň poznal předmět; učí se rychle," zazubil se Riddle Snapeovým směrem.

Pak na Snapea mávl propouštěcím stylem a Snape se lehce uklonil, než je nechal o samotě.

Harry se na Voldemort nesouhlasně podíval.

„Co?" zeptal se Riddle nevinně.

„On se uklání? Vážně?"

„Všichni moji stoupenci se uklání, pošetilé dítě."

 _No, já se jistě jako peklo nikd-… počkat, kdy jsem se rozhodl přidat?_ Harry si povzdechl, naštvaný sám na sebe.

„Co je to tentokrát?" zeptal se Riddlea, aby se rozptýlil.

„Pozvánka od celkem dobře známého lorda, abychom se zúčastnili jeho bálu."

Harry mrknul. „Jeho co?"

Riddle vzhlédnul od dopisu a zamračil se na něj. „Drží bál."

„A ty držíš dopis," poznamenal Harry.

Riddle na něj ohromeně zíral - Harry si ten výraz celkem užíval - než se začal smát.

„Ah, ano, ty nebudeš vědět, co to je, že? Chudák malá ztracená generace."

Harry na něj zlostně koukal, ale nic neřekl. Během chaosu nikdy neviděl důvod proč se učit staré výrazy a zvyky, ale teď, když se civilizace pomalu vracela, začal podezřívat, že se veteráni pokusí udělat všechno pro to, aby je znovu vzkřísili.

„Možná bys měl někdy zkusit přečíst si místo vědecké knížky slovník," navrhnul Riddle, který si zjevně užíval Harryho nedostatek vědomostí.

„To jsem zkusil. Bylo to nudné."

Riddle se zakřenil, ale k Harryho úlevě začal vysvětlovat.

„Bál je sociální sešlost vybrané skupiny lidí. V minulých stoletích byly často hostovány aristokraty. Bály jsou místem pro politické intrikaření a všeobecné klepy, stejně jako formální tancování."

„Počkej vteřinku…Ty mi říkáš, že jsi byl pozvaný _tancovat_?" přerušil ho Harry. Nemohl si pomoct a zakřenil se nad směšností toho všeho.

„My."

„Huh?"

„ _My_ jsme byli pozvaní tancovat."

Harrymu zabralo několik vteřin, než zpracoval, co Riddle právě řekl.

„Oni tam chtějí mě? Oh, počkat…prosím, neříkej mi, že jsem dostal jeden z těhlech dopisů a znovu to neviděl! Pokud tam venku někdo další čeká, aby mě zmlátil, protože jsem si nepřečetl jejich hloupý-…"

„Uklidni se, dopis přinesli jen mě, ale tebe v něm specificky zmínili. Hádám že si užili tvé představení, ale nestojíš jim za to, aby ti poslali osobní pozvánku."

Harry zamručel, ani v nejmenším uražený.

„Pořád si myslím, že jsou ty kusy papíru absurdní. Chci říct, někdo musí za tím lordem jet a říct mu o té výzvě a pak jet celou cestu zase zpátky, jen aby ti hned další den dali tohle?"

„Jak už jsem řekl; je to tradice. Popravdě, nejsem si jistý, jestli mi to poslali aby urazili můj věk, nebo aby mi ukázali svůj respekt."

To bylo podruhé, kdy Riddle zmínil svůj poměrně nízký věk a nedostatek respektu od starších lordů. Začal uvažovat, jestli to vážně představovalo větší problém, než čekal.

„Takže, znamená to, že jsi oficiálně povýšil v jejich žebříčku lordů?"

„Ne doopravdy, věřím, že se pouze chtějí ujistit, že pro ně nejsem hrozbou."

„A jsi?"

Riddle zlověstně zamručel. „Kdo ví?"

„No, kontroluješ dobrou část Londýna - alespoň neoficiálně."

„A až bude náš drahý přítel Brumbál pryč, bude to celý Londýn. Tou dobou už budou mocní lordi v zemi víc než jen trochu znepokojení."

Harry podezřívavě narovnal oči. „Co přesně se skupinou fénix plánuješ?"

Riddle si teatrálně povzdechl. „Víš, bylo by to tak jednoduché, kdybys mohl prostě-…"

„Ne, já jednoduše nevyhodím jejich velitelství do povětří," přerušil ho Harry.

Riddle neměl ani tu slušnost vypadat omluvně.

„Ah, ano, tvoji _přátelé_."

Jen nadzvedl obočí na Harryho smrtící pohled.

„Uvědomuješ si, že bych tě mohl prostě donutit," pokračoval výhrůžně.

„Rád bych viděl, jak se o to pokusíš," odpověděl Harry, hrdý že zněl mnohem sebejistěji, než se ve skutečnosti cítil.

Navzájem na sebe zírali, oba vzpomínajíc co se stalo posledně, když se Riddle pokusil Harryho k něčemu přinutit, než se Harry složil do prázdného křesla.

„Podívej…Já vím, že mě vidíš jen jako nástroj k dosažení jakéhokoli bláznivého plánu, který máš ve svém ještě bláznivějším mozku, a víš co? To je pro mě vlastně tak nějak v pořádku. Alespoň tak vím, do čeho se dostávám. Ale já nebudu nečině stát, zatímco ubližuješ lidem, na kterých mi záleží, takže zapomeň jakýkoli násilný plán, který máš pro skupinu fénix, a vydej se diplomatičtější cestou, nebo ta barva bude jediná věc, kterou jsi ode mě mohl použít."

„Ano, ano. Měl jsem pocit, že to řekneš," řekl Riddle popuzeně.

„Ty máš pocity?" poznamenal Harry nevěřícně, ale Riddle ho ignoroval.

„Nemusíš si o své kamarádíčky dělat starosti, můj ‚diplomatičtější' plán už byl uveden do pohybu. Nepřeji si bojovat válku naplno s polovinou Londýna. Navíc, budu potřebovat někoho, aby vedl město a rozhodně pro tu práci nechci Popletala."

„Co tím myslíš, vést Londýn? Kdo ho povede?" zeptal se Harry znepokojeně.

Riddle se demonstrativně otočil pryč od Harryho a nalil si pití.

„Hádej."

„Riddle! Já nejsem v náladě na tvoje hry! Kdo chceš aby vedl Londýn?"

Lord mu střelil mírně pohoršený pohled. „Na génia jsi jistě pomalý při chápání jistých věcí, že ano, _Harry_. Fajn, dám ti nápovědu, pokud uděláš něco na oplátku, to je jen fér, ne?"

„Už jsem ti dal dobrou část Londýna, co víc chceš?"

Riddle si pomalu usrkl ze skleničky.

„Svlékni se."

„Pardon?!"

Riddle si pobaveně odfrkl. „Ne takhle, ty idiote. Tvoje vlasy vypadají jako kdyby sis je nikdy v životě neumyl a ve tvém oblečení je víc děr než látky. A mám problém říct jakou máš barvu kůže pod vší tou špínou. Narcissa pro tebe v sousedním pokoji připravila koupel, kterou si dáš _teď_ a svoje oblečení necháš tady."

Harry na něj vyjeveně zíral.

Jestli si myslíš, že se před tebou svlíknu, tak se pořádně pleteš."

„Proč, Harry, můžeš být ztracená generace, ale teď jsi dospělý, neříkej mi, že se stydíš?" škádlil ho Riddle.

Harryho dech se nedobrovolně zaseknul a jeho tělo ztuhlo. Náhle se zvedl a toporně zamířil ke dveřím, kde se zastavil a otočil na Riddlea.

„Dám si tvojí pitomou koupel, ale potom očekávám nějaké odpovědi. Oh, a jestli budeš pryč, až se vrátím, tak přísahám že tohle místo vyhodím do povětří."

„Myslel jsem, že máš rád hostinského?" zašklebil se Riddle.

„Jdi do prdele!" vykřikl Harry a zabouchl dveře.

* * *

Harry za zavřenými dveřmi téměř zkolaboval. To bylo…těsné.

Sevřené svaly, nepravidelné dýchání a pádící srdce…Kdyby musel hádat, jeho symptomy ukazovaly přímo na panický záchvat. Otázkou bylo, proč?

Nikdy se kolem ostatních lidí necítil pohodně, ale Riddle vyzvedl jeho neklid na úplně novou úroveň. Ale nebyl to ten samý neklid, který Harry cítil, když byl okolo někoho, jako je Popletal, nebo Brumbál. S nimi se Harry cítil téměř trochu znechucený jejich přítomností, ale Voldemort? Vypadalo to, že zažil nával adrenalinu kdykoliv byl poblíž toho muže. Harry jednou četl, že se lidé mohou stát závislými na vysoce nebezpečných sportech, znamenalo to…?

Harry s vervou zakroutil hlavou. Tím směrem odmítl byť jen uvažovat.

Dal se dohromady a otevřel sousední dveře. Uprostřed jinak prázdného pokoje stála velká dřevěná vana plná horké vody. Harrymu zabralo jen zlomek vteřiny identifikovat ženu jako Dracovu matku. S jejími blonďatými vlasy a světlou pokožkou vypadala Narcissa - tak jako zbytek Malfoyů - v takovém opotřebovaném hostinci nemístně.

„Támhle na podlaze jsem nechala ti nechala nové oblečení. Můj lord na tebe laskavě naléhá, abys je nosil."

S tím nechala Narcissa Harryho o samotě.

Harry si povzdechl a podezřívavě se přiblížil k vaně. Sám se myl jen když už se zápach stal příliš dominantním. Ale i pak nepoužil o moc víc vody, než mokrý ručník.

Nelíbilo se mu, jak ho Riddle donutil koupel použít, ale nebyl natolik hloupý, aby propásl takový přepych.

Opatrně se zbavil oblečení a vlezl si do vany. Horká voda udělal jeho otlučenému tělu divy. Na okamžik blaženě zavřel oči, než se začal drhnout. Nedá Riddleovi to zadostiučinění, že by mu dal znát, že si to ve skutečnosti užil.

O několik dlouhých minut později nabrala voda hnědavou barvu a Harry se rozhodl, že by bylo kontraproduktivní, kdyby v ní ještě o něco déle zůstal.

Oblečení mu padlo překvapivě dobře. Pro Harryho to byl zvláštní pocit, protože byl zvyklý na vrstvy příliš velkého oblečení. Oblečení nebylo nové, ale rozhodně bylo v lepším stavu, než to co měl předtím. Harry se stejně rozhodl nechat si svoje staré boty a bundu.

Když vyšel z pokoje, uslyšel zespoda přicházet Riddleův hlas. Přešel ke schodišti a podíval se dolů.

„…a tohle je seznam menších skupin, o kterých jsem vám říkal, můj lorde. Mělo by jim být povoleno zůstat nezávislé, nebo bych měl trvat na sloučení?"

Harry viděl Popletala podávat Voldemortovi několik stohů papíru. Pokusil se přečíst Popletalův výraz, a byl překvapený, když nemohl najít žádnou zlobu, nebo neochotu. Namísto toho Popletal vypadal téměř vzrušený a vyzařoval to uspokojení, které vychází z toho, když má někdo plno práce.

„Je mi to jedno, dokud si nad nimi všemi udržíte pevnou kontrolu. Pokud je to jednodušší se sloučením…"

„Ne, ne, můj lorde! Vůbec ne, dokážu je v pohodě zvládnout. Jen jsem chtěl-…"

„To bude všechno, Popletale," propustil ho Riddle. Zněl znuděně a ani se na Popletala nepodíval, když se ukláněl - mnohem hlouběji než Snape - a urychleně opustil hostinec.

Když vzhlédl od papírů a jeho oči se setkaly a těmi Harryho, vyšel po schodech nahoru.

„Hmm…" udělal, zatímco ho hodnotil.

Harry se pod intenzivním pohledem zavrtěl.

„Co?!" zasyčel.

„Lepší," okomentoval Riddle a vešel zpátky do svého pokoje.

Harry naštvaně zafuněl a následoval ho. Mohl by přísahat, že si slyšel Riddlea zamumlat pod vousy „mnohem lepší."

„Popletal vypadal šťastně," začal, zatímco ho Riddle dál ignoroval.

„Samozřejmě, že je."

„Jak jsi to dokázal jen za jeden den?"

„Tím že jsem já."

Harry se nedokázal ubránit smíchu nad čirou troufalostí toho muže.

To konečně Riddlea donutilo vzhlédnout. „Je tu něco zábavného, _Harry_?"

„Ty," pokrčil Harry rameny.

Riddle vypadal pobaveně a uraženě najednou. „Byl jsem popsán spoustou rozdílných slov, ale pochybuji, že ‚zábavný' bylo kdy jedno z nich."

Harry znovu pokrčil rameny a bez pozvání si nalil sklenici vody.

„Dlužíš mi nápovědu, Riddle."

„Ah, ano… Nech mě přemýšlet…Lupin."

Harry se celý poprskal vodou.

„C- To není nápověda!"

„S tvojí tvrdou hlavou by jsme tu byli ještě zítra."

„Ty chceš aby Remus-… Rozhodně ne! Na to zapomeň, Riddle! Okamžitě si to dostaň z hlavy!"

„No, jeho kamarádíček mu může taky pomoct, když bude chtít."

To bylo lepší a lepší. Harry si ani nevšiml, kdy v protestu vyskočil na nohy.

„Sirius? On- Počkat, jak o něm vůbec víš?"

„Je to jeden z nejlepších bojovníků, co skupina fénix má, samozřejmě, že jsem o něm slyšel."

„Ale- oni- já-…" prskal Harry.

Riddle si povzdechl. „Mohl by ses uklidnit? Jen _přemýšlej_. Nemůžeme proti skupině fénix vyhrát ve fyzickém boji, ale to nepotřebujeme. Lupin už je mezi skupinou vysoce respektovaný, změna síly projde prakticky nepovšimnutá."

Harry cítil silnou potřebu bránit svoje přátele.

„Není absolutně _žádný_ způsob, že by Remus a Sirius nějak zradili svého lorda! Jsou laskaví a loajální a-…"

„…a to je přesně proč to udělají."

„Nedáváš žádný smysl! Mluvil jsi o tom s nimi? Přísahám, že jestli-…"

„To ani nepotřebuji, ty génie. Řekl jsem ti to; plán už je uvedený do pohybu, _bez_ toho, aniž bych cokoliv udělal. Ty už jsi udělal veškerou práci," usmál se Riddle samolibě, sám se sebou spokojený.

„ _Já_?! Já jsem se je snažil z tohohle chaosu udržet, já jsem nic neudělal!"

„Existuješ."

Přemožený, padl Harry nazpět na židli. „To je tvoje odpověď na všechno, že ano?"

„Považuj to za mou nápovědu. Ty existuješ, Brumbál existuje, přijď na zbytek."

„Vážně nevidím, k čemu se dostáváš."

„Zákony fyziky nejsou jediná věc, se kterou můžeš manipulovat, Harry. Kdybys věděl, kam se podívat, zjistil bys, že lidská povaha je mnohem silnější, než cokoli, s čím by tvoje věda mohla přijít. Jediné co musíš udělat, je předvídat jejich činy a podle toho jednat."

„To je přesně to, co jsem čekal, že by řekl manipulativní bastard, ale já takový _nejsem_ ," namítl Harry.

Riddle se temně zasmál. „Oh ne, _Harry_ , ty jsi ve skutečnosti mnohem horší, než já."

Nad tím Harry zůstal naprosto neschopný slova.

„No, alespoň bys byl, ale vypadá to, že nemáš žádné tušení o tom, co děláš…Jen chvilku počkej a tvoji přátelé ti ukáží, jak moc přesně může tvoje existence změnit chování ostatních lidí."

Harry popuzeně vyhodil rukce do vzduchu.

„Ano, existuji, omlouvám se, dobře? Mohl bys mi to přestat takhle otírat do obličeje?"

„Ty jsi beznadějný," prohlásil Riddle, a zněl lehce ohromeně, „ale znovu uhýbáme od tématu."

Zamával před Harrym dopisem.

„Týden."

„Huh?"

„Abychom dorazili včas, musíme vyrazit koncem tohoto týdne. Máš 6 dní na to, abys mi dal řádnou odpověď.

Harry se téměř zeptal, jakou odpověď myslel, ale pokud měl být sám k sobě upřímný, už to věděl. Riddle mu dal ultimátum, aby se rozhodl, jestli se k němu chce přidat. Pokud by s nimi šel, nebude možnost se otočil zpět.

„Ty chceš přebrat Londýn za _týden_?"

„Myslím, že to nezabere víc, než pár dní. Vlastně, Severus si byl celkem jistý, že to začne dneska."

„Začne? Co začne? Přestaň mluvit v hádankách, Riddle!"

„Běž domů, Harry. Brzy uvidíš, co jsem myslel. Doufám, že jsi ozbrojený?"

„Ozbrojený? Err-…" Harry si zkontroloval bundu. Pořád měl štít s malým zbytkem energie, stejně jako generátor bolesti, který použil na Riddlea. Také tam byla kouřová bomba a dvě malé výbušné.

Vážně měl z téhle situace špatný pocit. Nicméně tam nebylo nic, co by mohl s tím mohl udělat. Riddle vypadl odhodlaný mu nic víc neříct a Harry rozhodně nechtěl zůstat déle, než musel.

Obezřetně, jeho špatný pocit sílil každým krokem, zamířil ke dveřím. Ohlédl se. Riddle studoval papíry, co mu přinesl Popletal.

„Hezký den," zamumlal Riddle, aniž by z papírů zvednul oči.

To je to, pomyslel si Harry poté, co za sebou zavřel oči. Pokud mu Riddle přál hezký den, stane se brzy něco absolutně děsivého.

Vyšel z hostince. Studený vítr ho rozechvěl a on si slíbil, že jakmile se dostane domů, převlíkne se zpátky do svých vrstev příliš velkého oblečení. Možná mu nepřidávalo na kráse, ale alespoň bylo teplejší.

Jeho skličující pocit nezmizel, aniž by záleželo, jak moc se na to snažil nemyslet. Pokusil se sám sebe přesvědčit - přestože všechno bylo daleko od toho být fajn - že minulý týden byl ve špatných situacích celou dobu. Vážně, co bylo nejhorší věcí, co by se mohlo stát?

„Harry, můj chlapče!"

Harry vyděšeně ztuhnul. Z boční ulice k němu nemířil nikdo jiný, než lord fénix, který se na něj přívětivě usmíval.

„Přeji ti úžasný den, milý chlapče! Takové potěšení tě znovu vidět, Sirius a Remus prostě nepřestanou vykládat o tvých mnohých talentech. Řekni, dal by sis se mnou šálek horkého čaje? Tohle počasí vážně doléhá na můj starý věk, a já jsem doufal, že bych měl nějakou společnost."

Brumbál se na něj plný očekávání usmál.

Riddle, ten _bastard_. Vážně Harryho poslal přímo Brumbálovi do náruče bez jakéhokoliv varování - nebo plánu, co se toho týče.

Alespoň si mohl být jistý, že někdo věděl, kde bude, v případě, že by věci s Brumbálem šly špatně.

Když se zváží, že ten někdo je Riddle, Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli to nakonec je taková dobrá věc.


	12. Chapter 12

12 Kapitola

„Harry, můj chlapče, rád bych ti představil svého starého přítele, lorda Brouska."

Harry neochotně následoval Brumbála zpátky na velitelství fénixe a teď vešel do místnosti s výrazným pocitem obav.

U krbu stál vysoký muž s širokými rameny a obličejem poznamenaným tvrdým životem.

Harry okamžitě poznal, že tenhle lord není nic jako Popletal. Zatímco lord Brousek nemusel mít tu samou přítomnost jako Voldemort, byla v jeho očích hrdá divokost, která netolerovala chyby. Také musel přiznat, že - třebaže ne tak starý jako Brumbál - mu jeho pokročilý věk dával ovzduší autority, které musel Riddle vytvořit jinými způsoby.

„Pane Pottere, je tak příjemné, vidět zase jednou takové mládí!"

Brousek se na něj usmál, ale Harrymu to připadalo víc jako divoký úšklebek.

„Lorde Brousku, já…nemyslím, že jsem měl to potěšení vás potkat. Jste odněkud mimo město?"

„To jistě jsem. Už nějakou dobu jsem chtěl Albuse navštívit. Když jsem slyšel o té nedávné, působivé výzvě v Londýně, jednoduše jsem nemohl zůstat déle doma. Měl jste už čas mluvit se svým lordem?"

Harry se musel zastavit, aby vyjeveně nezíral. „On není-…cokoliv, ano, vlastně jsem odtamtud právě přišel."

„Ah, chápu. Možná zmínil moje pozvání?"

Harry se zmateně zamračil. „Pozvání? Oh, tak to jste byl vy! Ano, také mi musel vysvětlit co bál znamená. Bojím se, že bych všechny v místnosti urazil, kdybych se tam skutečně ukázal, takže, víte, myslím, že by ode mě bylo zdvořilé odmít-"

„Nesmysl! Jen se na sebe mladý muži podívejte; mladý, čistý, oblečený v padnoucím oblečení - byla by škoda nemít vás tam!" přerušil ho Brousek vesele.

 _Čistý a-_ Riddle, ten bastard! Vážně, to znal budoucnost?!

Brousek se na něj v očekávání podíval, čekajíc na odpověď, a Harry donutil svůj mozek vytvořit srozumitelná slova.

„Já, err…hádám, že to bude zajímavá a nová zkušenost, milorde."

„Výborné! V těhlech dnech je tak vzácné vidět takový mladý obličej, že, Albusi? Taková tragédie, ztratit celou generaci… V jednom bodě jsem se bál, že chaos bude trvat tak dlouho, že mi staří ztratíme schopnost se rozmnožovat."

Oba se nad tím zasmáli. Harry na druhou stranu nedokázal vidět ten vtip. Sakra, možná by to bylo lepší, kdyby se to stalo. Alespoň by pak lidé nebyli nuceni žít v tomhle zničeném světě.

Brousek pokračoval, nevnímajíc Harryho rostoucí nespokojenost.

„Ale naštěstí to skončilo akorát v tu pravou dobu, nakonec se to všechno vyřešilo."

Vyřešilo? Svět byl zničený a plodiny dnes rostou na milionech mrtvých těl, jaká část z toho se ‚vyřešila'?

„Prosím, nabídni si čaj, Harry," usmál se Brumbál a vtiskl Harrymu do dlaní kouřící šálek čaje. Harry se rozhodl počkat až trochu vychladne.

„Takže, řekni mi Harry, jak jsi potkal našeho mladého Toma?" zeptal se Brumbál nenuceně.

Tom. On nazval Voldemort jeho pravým jménem. Buď se snažil donutit Harryho přiznat, že ho také zná, nebo šel schválně proti Riddleovu přání nebýt nazýván svým starým jménem. Harry znal Voldemortovo jméno, protože mu ho sám řekl, ale Brumbál by to vzal jako důkaz, že si Harry pamatuje svojí minulost.

„ _Mladý_ Tom, pane? Pod tím jménem znám jen hostinského z místní hospody…Ale náhodou vím, že si na denním pořádku dělá vtipy ze svého starého věku."

Brumbálův úsměv nikdy nezakolísal, třebaže jeho oči nikdy neopustily Harryho obličej. Po napjatém okamžiku si vyměnil významný pohled s Brouskem.

Prostě skvělé. Takže ten další významný lord, o kterém Riddle mluvil, se také účastnil lovu na Harryho.

„Myslím lorda Voldemort, Harry," zkusil to ještě jednou Brumbál, zjevně se snažíc z něj dostat alespoň nějakou reakci.

Harry se pokusil vypadat tak nevinně a dětsky jak jen mohl, aniž by to přehnal. „On se jmenuje Tom? Jak to víte, pane?"

„Ah, víš, já jsem znal Toma ještě z před chaosem…Zlomilo mi to srdce, když nás světový zmatek donutil jít jiným směrem. Byl tak mladý a křehký…Téměř jsem se vzdal naděje, že to sladké dítě ještě kdy uvidím."

Harry si uvnitř odfrkl. Řečené křehké dítě teď bylo mocným lordem, přebírajícím polovinu Londýna. Tak _to_ musel být šok.

Lidé neměli rádi, když je jejich slabí známí najednou převyšovali. Co když Brumbálova zášť nebyla upřená na Harryho, ale na Riddlea? Jak dalece Harry věděl, neměl důvod považovat mladého nečlena za hrozbu, Voldemort na druhé straně…

Ale také tu byla jeho znepokojivá minulost…Stejně, Brumbál mohl Harryho zabít už dávno, ale čekal na Riddlea. Tak co když jeho cílem nebyla Harryho smrt, ale Riddleho radost z toho, že zabil Harryho? Riddle si byl celkem jistý, že Brumbál bral jeho touhu po pomstě za danou.

Bylo tu tolik možností, ale žádná z nich vážně nedávala Harrymu smysl. Foukl do svého horkého čaje, aby získal nějaký čas.

To bylo kdy uslyšel tiché šumění a všiml si, že jeho čaj téměř neznatelně bublal. Něco se v jeho čaji rozpouštělo.

Skvělé. Tolik k jeho teorii, že proti němu Brumbál ve skutečnosti nic neměl.

Stál v malém pokoji se dvěma mocnými lordy a šálkem otráveného čaje. Proč se tyhle věci děly vždycky jemu?

„Děje se něco, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Brousek a dokonce dokázal znít vhodně ustaraně.

Harry zvážil svoje možnosti.

Mohl by použít vynálezy, které u sebe měl, a utéct. To by nicméně zničilo jakoukoli šanci zjistit něco o své minulost, plus Brumbál by si byl jistý, že Harry věděl víc, než by měl. Do teď ho Brumbál neměl žádný důvod nutit, jelikož Harry neukázal nic jiného, než důvěru.

Mohl by se pokusit se z té situace vymluvit a nebrat si nic, co mu Brumbál nabídl. Ale pak by nedošlo k žádnému pokroku a oba by skončili s předstíráním, že se nikdy nic nestalo.

Nebo, by Harry mohl vypít ten zatracený čaj. To by pravděpodobně nevyústilo v jeho okamžitou smrt, ale s největší jistotou by ho to přivedlo o krok blíž k peklu. Také to znamenalo, že bude muset Riddleovi věřit, že splní slovo. Co je horší, bude muset bezbranně čekat, dokud ho ze všech lidí právě Riddle nepřijde zachránit. Pokud vůbec přijde.

Do hajzlu s tím vším, jeho přátelé mu vždycky říkali, že je pro své vlastní dobro příliš zvědavý. Tohle nedělal pro Riddlea, dělal to, protože _chtěl_ vědět, co se stalo jemu, Snapeově nesobecké lásce a jeho rodičům.

Čas vyzkoušet cenu šílencova slibu.

Polkl několik velkým loků čaje usmál se na Brumbála. Hra začala.

„Výborný čaj, milorde - kolik hodin do mé smrti?"

Brumbálovy oči se o trochu rozšířily, zatímco Brousek se ostře nadechl.

K Harryho překvapení, bylo jeho následné zamračení namířeno na Brumbála. „Co jsi udělal, Albusi?"

Ale Brumbál ho ignoroval a usmál se téměř smutně na Harryho.

„Ah, ano, ostrá mysl. Můj ubohý chlapče, tvoje DNA je prokletá. Proč jsi prostě nemohl být hloupý?"

„Albusi, o co jde? Tohle není to, na čem jsme souhlasili!" přerušil ho Brousek rozzuřeně, ale byl znovu ignorován.

„Když jsem tě poprvé po všech těch letech potkal, myslel jsem, že to bude v pořádku, myslel jsem, že možná…ale ty jsi skončil přesně jako oni. A odmítáš zemřít! Žádný člověk by neměl se svým osudem bojovat tak tvrdě, dítě!"

Svět se okolo Harryho začal pomalu naklánět a všechno se rozostřilo. Cítil, jak mu těžknou víčka. Věděl, že ho droga uspí navzdory tomu, jak tvrdě se snažil zůstat vzhůru.

„Smrt je něco, co mají všechny naše osudy společného, pane, jen jsem nečekal, že moje bude tak brzy a bez žádného zjevného důvodu," vytlačil.

„Bez důvodu?" BEZ DŮVODU?! Ty jsi téměř zničil všechno, pro co jsme tak těžce pracovali!"

„Dooobře, jak to, že všichni viní zatracené mimino za _všechno_ , co se stalo? A c-…"

Harry se zhroutil uprostřed věty jak droga kompletně převládla. Poslední věc, co jeho mysl zaregistrovala, byl Brousek, jak něco křičí na Brumbála.

.

* * *

.

„Silně nesouhlasím s tímhle šílenstvím, Siriusi!" zašeptal Remus naléhavě, zatímco téměř utíkal, aby udržel tempo se svým přítelem. Jeho oči se rychle míhaly do všech směrů, aby hledaly možné slídily.

„Není to šílenství, je to jen…nezpracované," odpověděl Sirius.

„Nezpra-… Siriusi, to není ani začátek plánu!"

„Bah, do háje s plánováním, jen to vezmeme krok po kroku, 'kay?"

„Ne, to _není_ okay. Jsme jen dva! Něco takového musí být schváleno alespoň polovinou našich členů! Chápeš vůbec jaké následku to bude mít pro naší skupinu, když něco takového uděláme sami?"

Sirius se prudce zastavit a otočil se k Remusovi.

„Chápu. Chápeš, co se stane Harrymu, když nepůjdeme _hned teď_?"

Remus si rozrušeně projel vlasy rukama.

„Zabiju ho svýma vlastníma rukama, když budu muset, ale zatraceně, Siriusi, jestli tam půjdeme-…"

„To nebude zapotřebí," přerušil je klidný hlas za nimi.

Remus a Sirius se prudce otočili dokola. Když Sirius uviděl čepel v rukou toho muže, okamžitě sáhl po svém meči, ale Remus ho zastavil.

„Lord Voldemort!"

Sirius zíral na Remuse s otevřenou pusou. „Počkat, _ten_ lord Voldemort?!"

Zhodnotil muže před sebou a udělal k němu několik kroků, zatímco mu do hrudi šťouchal svým mečem.

„Hej, jestli je Harry v té šlamastyce kvůli to-…"

„Jeez, Siriusi, uklidni se!" zasyčel Remus.

„Já jsem klidný! Jen tu ustanovuji nějaká základní pravidla. Oh, a pokud se ho opovážíš dotknout nějakým nevhodným zpuso-…"

„Siriusi! Ne teď!"

„Co? Proč ně? Ty jsi řekl, že Harry neměl tušení! Někdo by měl udržet perv-…"

„Pokud jsi skončil," přerušil ho Voldemort nevyvedený z míry, „věřím, že vám mohu pomoct s vaším problémem."

„Dokážeme se o tenhle nepořádek postarat sami, děkujeme mo-"

„Siriusi…" varoval Remus znovu."

„Promiň, sere mě," prohlásil Sirius, ale už se zubil, navzdory tomu, co řekl.

„Když se vy dva utkáte s Brumbálem sami a neskončí to dobře, budete stát proti svým bývalým přátelům, kteří usoudí, že jste zradili svého lorda, abyste získali větší moc. Nicméně, všechno co musíte udělat, je zajistit, aby nikdo nevstoupil do téhle místnosti, zatímco tam budu. Jestli poté své skupině řeknete, co se skutečně stalo, nebo to necháte vypadat, že váš lord padl při zákeřném útoku je na vás."

Remus a Sirius si vyměnili pohledy.

„No, to je alespoň začátek plánu," souhlasil Remus.

„Hmph, mě se nelí-"

„Výborně," přerušil Voldemort a ráznými kroky je minul, „a pamatujte si, nenechte nikoho za žádných okolností vejít do téhle místnosti."

Pak otevřel dveře a vešel.

Dva přátelé ponechaní v chodbě zírali na zavřené dveře.

„Počkat…Jak ví, že je Harry uvnitř?" zeptal se zmatený Sirius.

.

* * *

.

Harry se vzbudil s bolestí hlavy jak se dalo čekat a hned se pokusil dosáhnout na svoje zbraně, když si uvědomil, že se nemůže pohnout.

Ležel na něčem, co se ukázalo být velmi nepohodlným, studeným kamenem, s rukama a nohama přivázanýma ke čtyřem hranám.

Místnost, ve které byl, byla velká, chladná, ale bez oken a sotva osvícená pochodněmi. Jinými slovy, vypadala přesně jako z té obrázkové knížky o středověkých hradech, kterou Harry kdysi četl. Ze stránky o mučírnách, samozřejmě.

„Nevypadáš překvapeně," přišel Brumbálův hlas někde zpoza něj.

„No, když zvážíme tvůj starý věk…Hádám, že bys mohl mít zálibu v něčem takovémhle."

Brumbál se zasmál. Ten fakt, že to přišlo z naprosto jiné části místnosti nějak Harryho vyděsil ještě víc. Ale jelikož ho Brumbál nijak nezranil, zatím, rozhodl se prostě dál mluvit. Doufejme, že lord začne mluvit také, nejlépe předtím, než Harryho zabije.

„Jediná věc, která mě překvapuje je, že ještě nejsem mrtvý. Nevěděl jsem, že ve svých sklepech rád mučíš lidi, lorde fénixi."

„Jen příležitostně," žertoval Brumbál žertovně.

„Mučení je nástroj, jak přinutit lidi mluvit, já nemám absolutně co říct, co bys ještě nevěděl," pokračoval Harry.

„Oh, no tak, můj chlapče, oba víme, že to není pravda. Ale nedělej si starosti; ty provazy jsou víc jako bezpečnostní opatření, neplánuji tě nepotřebně zranit. Jen se musím ujistit, že jsou tvoje ruce tam, kde je můžu vidět."

„Také je to pěkně příhodné na to mě zabít," poznamenal Harry suše.

Brumbál přistoupil blíž, takže ho teď mohl Harry vidět nad sebou postávat.

„Prosím, můj chlapče, neber si to osobně. Jen jsi byl…narozen za špatných okolností."

Harry si odfrkl. „Dobře, přeskoč ty sračky. Já vím, že mi nevěříš, ale já absolutně netuším, o čem to mluvíš. Jediná věc, kterou vím o své minulosti je to, co mi S-…Riddle řekl. _Poté_ , co mě skoro uškrtil k smrti. Takže, můžeš mi prosím říct, proč je, do prdele, moje existence takový problém?!"

„S myslí jako máš ty, si něco musíš pamatovat."

„Pamatuju si oheň! Byl mi rok! Co jsi čekal?"

„Čekal jsem, že zemřeš, když jsi byl mimino!" vyplivl Brumbál, jak poprvé ztratil rozvahu.

Bylo to jako kdyby přátelská maska byla nahrazena ošklivou, děsivou. Harry vědě, že to pravděpodobně bylo nebezpečné, ho tolik navnazovat, ale musel Brumbála dostrkat do bodu, kdy se starý muž ztratí ve svém vyprávění.

„Ano, v ohni, ale já-"

„Ne ty hloupý kluku, měl jsi zemřít dlouho předtím! Ta směs měla zabít kohokoli, sám jsem ji vytvořil! Bylo by to pomalé, Harry, pomalé a bezbolestné. Nevinná oběť pro dobro lidstva, je to vážně příliš?"

 _Směs? O čem to-_

„ _Ty_ jsi řekl mému otci, aby mi dával ty pilulky? Počkat…oni mě měly zabít? Ale já myslel-…"

„Hah, vidíš? Tak si to pamatuješ!"vykřikl Brumbál triumfálně.

„Ne, já-…"

Sakra. Vážně doufal, že bude Brumbál vyřízený dneska, ale dokud si nemohl být jistý, musel Snapea chránit. Kdyby to o něm Brumbál zjistil…Věci by byly ještě zamotanější.

„Co na tom záleží, jestli ano? Pořád nechápu, proč bys chtěl zabít mimino!"

„Já nechtěl zabít mimino, ale museli jsme jí zastavit, _já_ jí musel zastavit. Věděl jsem, když jsem tě potkal, a ty jsi neukázal žádnou reakci, že jsi mě nepoznal, ale musel jsem se ujistit. Pracovali jsme tak tvrdě, abychom stanuli tam, kde stojíme, jedna ztracená generace by nebyla taková velká oběť. Ale já tě nezabil, že? Nechal jsem tě žít tady ve městě! Já tu nejsem ten špatný, Harry, ty jsi jen prokletý, že ses narodil do té rodiny!"

Takže Brumbál ho ve skutečnosti ochraňoval před ostatními? Kdokoli to byl. A co se týká jeho zabití jako mimina…Zjevně měl tenhle ‚spolek Renovace', o kterém mu řekl Snape, na rukou víc krve, než si původně mysleli.

Harry se rozhodl, že o tom všem může přemýšlet později, pro teď se musí ujistit, že mu Brumbál řekne všechno.

„Zastavit jí? Mluvíš o mé matce? A kdo jsou ti oni?"

„Ano, ano, samozřejmě, tvoje matka. Sladká, perfektní Lily a její geniální mysl…Vždycky tak nesobecká a odhodlaná zachráňovat životy. Mnoho začalo výzkum proti vyhladovění, ale jen ona pokračovala poté, co se svět už měnil. Ale pak měla _tebe_."

S obviněním ukázal na Harryho. Jeho oči teď byly skelné a vzdálené, což potvrdilo Harryho podezření, že se lidé skutečně ztratili ve vysvětlování, než zabili svůj cíl.

„Mysleli jsme, že když bude mít syna, jistě bude muset přestat, ale ne, ona tě opustila. Nechala tě s Meropiným dítětem a manželem, kterého už ani neznala. Řekla si, že budeš v pohodě…A věci skutečně v pohodě byly, mohl bys věřit tomu, jak je to nefér? Tak jsme to museli změnit, museli jsme jí zastavit. Byla ochotná obětovat radosti mateřství a svého manželství pro výzkum, ale byla by ochotná obětovat život vlastního syna? Ne…To by jí zlomilo. Neměla by sílu pokračovat. Ale my tě nemohli prostě zabít. Museli jsme to udělat tak, aby to vypadalo, jako bys pomalu, ale jistě, vyklouzával kvůli jejímu zanedbávání. Ukázalo by jí to, že výzkum zabil její dítě. Ale ty jsi odmítal zemřít! Proč jsi nezemřel?"

„Ty jsi myslel, že by Lily přestala poté, co bych zemřel? Ale proč…"

Proč by to udělala? Poprvé od té doby, co uslyšel o svých rodičích od Snapea, je Harry zatoužil potkat. Milovala ho tak moc, navzdory tomu, jak málo času pro něj měla? Miloval ho jeho otec kdysi také?

„Oh, ale to jí nezastavilo, ne! Nejen, že jsi přežil pilulky, také z tebe udělaly…no, tohle! Nevěřili jsme Jamesovi natolik, abychom ho nechali se k nám úplně přidat, ale viděli jsme, že sdílel naše ideály a naše sny. Chápal, že civilizace musí být zničena předtím, než jsme mohli obnovit a vytvarovat svět s našimi vlastními pravidly. Ale on byl sobecký! My jsme chtěli řídit lidstvo, chtěli jsme je vést, ale on…on se staral jen o inteligenci a svůj velký vědecký průlom. Co na tom záleží, hmm? Nemusí být chytří, o to se nestaráme, my zachráníme všechny bez ohledu v čem je jejich síla. Chytří lidé jsou stejně otravní, nikdy nevíš, co v těch jejich mozcích plánují."

„Zachránit? O čem to do prdele mluvíš? Ty jsi naprosto šílený!"

„Byly jsme velmi odlišné druhy lidí. Někteří se modlili k bohu, jiní se o to ani trochu nestarali, ale všichni jsme to cítili; byl čas, lidstvo se muselo změnit a my budeme ti, kdo pomůžou se znovuzrozením!"

Harry byl rád, že už ležel, jinak by mohl zvracet už jen z toho, že slyšel Brumbálova slova. Mohli by lidé skutečně pro dosažení svých cílů být tak krutí?

„Vy jste všichni měli _pocit_ , že by miliony lidí měly zemřít?!"

„Téměř jsme zklamali kvůli jednomu jednoletému! Skoro jsi všechno zničil a nevinní museli zemřít, protože ty jsi odmítl."

„Oh, _teď_ se staráš o nevinné lidi?"

„Ztráta Meropy vytvořila _jeho_. Vždycky vytváříš problémy!"

„Jeho? Zase jsem se ztratil."

I když neztratil. Harry přesně věděl, na koho Brumbál odkazuje.

„Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Jakkoli ho chceš nazývat. Ani on neměl přežít chaos, ale fajn, fajn. Ale přežil jako každý další člověk? Ne! Stal se lordem a přebral už polovinu města! Věděl jsem, že ten chlapec může být problém. Ale ujistil jsem se, že jeho pozornost zůstane zaměřená na jeho nenávisti k tobě. Myslel jsem, že když mu tě přivedu a on bude konečně mít svou pomstu, ztratí svoje soustředění a tudíž důvod k životu. Ale ty jsi odtamtud vykráčel naživu! Znovu!"

„Takže poté, co jsi mě nedokázal použít, abys zastavil mou matku, ujistil jsi se, že za oheň budu viněn já a Riddle bude hledat pomstu? Víš… To by mohlo fungovat, ale zapomněl jsi na jednu věc, Brumbále; lidé se mohou změnit."

Brumbál vehementně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne on. Jen se musíš podívat do jeho očí, abys věděl, že je zlý!"

Harry mohl souhlasit, že tam na Riddlem bylo něco, co nebylo tak úplně příčetné a určitě mohl mít místo srdce chladný kámen, ale to bylo protože byl donucený prožít takové strašné a násilné časy! Na rozdíl od Harryho, byl Riddle už dostatečně starý na to, aby chápal o co přesně jde. Harry nikdy neznal nic jiného.

„Ty a ten tvůj chorý spolek jste zlo! Vrhnuli jste svět do čirého chaosu! Donutili jste rodiče opustit jejich milované děti! Vy jste nevedli lidstvo k dalšímu kroku, vy jste je proměnili zpátky do divochů!"

Když se Brumbálův vzdálený pohled vrátil zpět na něj a do přítomnosti, věděl, že řekl něco vážně špatně.

„Nikdy jsem spolek nezmínil."

„Já-…"

„Měli celou dobu pravdu, dokázal sis spojit moje jednání se spolkem. Nikdo o nás nesmí vědět, ne dokud nebude dosáhnuto našich cílů."

Krátce zmizel z Harryho zorného pole. Když se znovu vrátil, Harry věděl, že jeho čas vypršel.

„Woah, klídek! Co děláš s tím nožem, starochu?"

Brumbál se na něj podíval s tím nesnesitelným blahosklonným pohledem.

„Nechtěl jsem tě zabít, můj chlapče. Když jsi byl mimino, byla to nutnost a když jsi se dostal do Londýna, neviděl jsem potřebu tě zabít navzdory tomu, co říkali ostatní. Konec konců jsi byl jen slabá ztracená generace. Ale ty jsi postupně ukázal, co přesně moje vlastní pilulky pomohly vytvořit a já si uvědomil, že jsi byl příliš nebezpečný, než abys byl ponechán na pokoji."

Harry se horečně snažil vymyslet něco, co by ho přinutilo zase mluvit.

„A nemohl jsi někomu přikázat mě zabít, protože tě nikdo nemohl vidět jako vraha, kterým ve skutečnosti jsi."

„Když do města přišel Tom Riddle, myslel jsem, že teď tě určitě uvidím naposled, ale ty jsi zase jednou unikl svému osudu. Tohle teď skončí, musí. A pokud já musím být ten, kdo bude muset žít s vinou z vraždy, ať je to tak."

„Naposled - ty už jsi zabil miliony!"

Brumbál pozvedl nůž přímo nad Harryho srdce.

V jeho očích už nebylo jemné jiskření, jen chladné odhodlání. Harry se pokusil potlačit paniku, která se mu vzdouvala v hrudi. Jeho život mohl být tvrdý a často osamělý, ale stále pro něj byl drahý. Neměl by výčitky, kdyby zemřel v boji, ale ležet bezmocně v tomhle sklepě s nožem nad srdcem nebylo, jak chtěl odejít.

„Počkej vteřinu! Ještě jsi mi neřekl všechno! Kdo patří do toho spolku? Proč mě chtěli mrtvého, i když jsi zvládl zastavit mojí matku?"

„Už si o tyhle věci nemusíš dělat starosti, tohle je konec."

Harry uviděl sevření svalů v Brumbálově paži a pevně zavřel oči.

„Na druhou stranu…Právě to začalo," přišel chladný hlas zpoza Harryho.

A poprvé od té doby co ho potkal, byl Harry rád, že slyšel Riddleho hlas.


	13. Chapter 13

13 Kapitola

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Brumbále."

Harrymu se tak ulevilo, že slyšel ten samolibý hlas, až se chtěl smát. Želbohu věděl, že smích by jeho situaci nezlepšil.

„Jak velkorysé od tebe, že jsi se stavil, Riddle," řekl místo toho, třebaže všechno, co mohl vidět, byl Brumbálův obličej a nůž pouhých pár palců od svého pádícího srdce.

Dřív než měl Riddle jakoukoli šanci odpovědět, zvedl Brumbál znovu nůž, připravený ho prudce vrazit dolů.

„Zůstaň kde jsi, Tome, a ani nemysli na to, že bys vytasil meč, nebo ho zabiju přímo před tvýma očima."

Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli na něj ty drogy mají stále ještě vliv, nebo jestli byl kvůli všemu tomu adrenalinu lehce mimo, ale mohl by přísahat, že slyšel Riddlea ušklíbnout se.

„A proč si myslíš, že se o něj starám?"

„Oh, jsem naprosto v pořádku, děkuji že se ptáš," odpověděl Harry suše, „je to tu vážně pohodlné."

Pevně doufal, že Riddle blafoval. V jeho hlase nebylo absolutně nic, co by ho prozradilo, ale také se ani o trochu nepřiblížil.

„Jak dlouho jsi tam stál, Tome?" zeptal se Brumbál. Zněl teď trochu unaveně, pravděpodobně věděl, že Voldemort nevezme pravdu o svých rodičích moc dobře.

„Téměř od začátku."

„A to jsi jen čekal, až mě zabije?!" Vážně, ty nervy, co ten chlap má…

Riddle se objevil v Harryho zorném poli. Zatímco si stále udržoval stejný odstup, pohnul se tak, že už nestál za Harryho hlavou.

„Zvažoval jsem, že počkám _až_ tě zabije…Ale pak mě napadlo, že by byla škoda tě nechat zemřít předtím, než bys mi mohl říct, jak jsi věděl o minulosti."

Uh-oh, zněl vážně nasraně.

„Já, err-…Brumbál-"

„Pořád máš tu drzost mi lhát, chlapče? Ty jsi věděl o ohni a výzkumu svých rodičů _předtím_ , než on cokoli z toho zmínil."

Harry nemohl uvěřit, že ležel v nějakém tajném sklepě, přivázaný na oltáři, s nožem nad srdcem a Riddleho největší problém byl, že Harry možná věděl víc, než by měl.

„Opravdu o tom chceš mluvit _teď_?"

„Hádám, že můžu počkat."

Vytáhl meč a Brumbálovy svaly se znovu sevřely.

„Řekl jsem ti, abys svůj meč nevytahoval!"

„Je mi úplně jedno, co mi říkáš, Brumbále. Jediná věc, kterou od tebe chci slyšet, je proč moje matka musela zemřít."

Harry byl ohromený Riddleho reakcí. S jakoukoli jinou lidskou bytostí by to byla naprosto pochopitelná odpověď, ale pomyšlení, že se Riddle skutečně dokázal chovat jako normální člověk, bylo…šokující.

„Já-…Tome, můj drahý chlapče, řekl jsi, že jsi slyšel všechno…Ona byla tragickou smrtí! Kdyby se nedostala tak blízko k Potterům-…"

„To je mi jedno! Nestarám se o tvoje ubohé plány, nebo tvůj pokřivený smysl pro spravedlnost. Jen chci vědět, kdo je zodpovědný za smrt mé matky!"

Harry pohlédl na Brumbála a mohl vidět, že se ten starý muž pokouší skrýt své vlastní vyvedení z míry nad Riddleho výbuchem, ale nepodařilo se mu to.

„Viděl jsi bezpečnostní záznam, Har-…"

„Neopovažuj se mi pokoušet prodat ten samý příběh jako před dvaceti lety. Už nejsem dítě, dokážu vidět schéma, když je někde příliš náhod. Řekni mi všechno, nebo přísahám, že ti _opravdu_ vytrhám vnitřnosti."

Nemyslel by si, že je to možné, ale Harry v tu chvíli litoval Brumbála, až na něj Riddle dostane ruce.

Najednou Brumbál držel nůž jen jednou rukou, zatímco ve druhé držel kulatý předmět, který byl Harrymu podivně povědomý.

„Hej, to je _moje_ kouřová bomba!" vykřikl Harry pobouřeně, když poznal ukradený předmět.

Brumbál pustil obě věci, co měl v rukou a vypadalo to, že čas zpomalil.

Harry nějak zaregistroval, že padající nůž - zatímco ne přímo vražený do jeho hrudi - pořád vypadal strašně ostře a pořád ukazoval na jeho srdce.

Další část jeho mozku ho zaplavila informacemi o výrobě jeho kouřové bomby a z důvodů, které Harry neznal, cítil potřebu Riddleho varovat namísto křičení o pomoc.

„Zavři oči!" povedlo se mu zakřičet, než pokoj explodoval kouřem.

Harry pevně zavřel oči a zadržel dech. Mohl cítit studený kouř, jak se mu ukládá na kůži, a v duchu počítal do dvaceti dvou.

Pak se opatrně nadechl a když mu vzduch nepodráždil krk, rozhodl se, že je kouř pryč. Pomalu otevřel oči a zalapal po vzduchu, když uviděl další ruku svírající nůž, jak ho zastavila těsně před tím, než spadl na Harryho hruď.

Riddle měl zavřené oči, ale zjevně nezadržel dech jak to udělal Harry a silně kašlal.

„Nezmínil jsi abych taky zadržel dech," zakašlal.

„Nebyl čas! To podráždění přejde, ale ten kouř by tě nejmíň na týden oslepil," bránil se Harry, zatímco se snažil pochopit ten fakt, že Riddle právě mohl zachránit jeho život.

Riddle zahodil nůž a zmizel z Harryho zorného pole.

„Každopádně, donutil jsi ho utéct - dobrá práce v získání informací, Riddle."

„Oh, já svoje odpovědi dostanu," odpověděl Riddle, a Harry si s šokem uvědomil, že ten hlas byl najednou daleko pryč.

„C-…Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?! Alespoň přeřízni tyhle zatracené provazy! Hej, Riddle!"

Ale Harry nedostal odpověď. Namísto toho zvuk Riddleho kroků zmizel úplně, zanechávajíc Harryho ve sklepě samotného, stále přivázaného za všechny čtyři končetiny.

„To jako do prdele myslíš vážně?!"

Uslyšel dveře, jak se otevřely někde za ním a lehce nahoře. Pak kroky sestupující po schodech.

„Nemyslím si, že je tohle dobrý nápad, slyšel jsi h-…Harry!"

Harrym znovu projela úleva, když rozeznal hlasy svých přátel.

„Oh můj bože, Harry, jsi zraněný?" nad Harryho hlavou se objevil Siriusův obličej.

„Siriusi! Remusi! Díky bohu, že jste tady, rychle, musíte-…"

Harry se na krátko odmlčel, když Remus trhnul za provazy okolo jeho pravé nohy.

„Ne, nedělejte si o mě starosti, poslouchejte, myslím, že Voldemort udělá něco vážně hloupého, když ho nezastavíme, musíte jít za ním!"

„Nejdřív tě odtud musíme dostat, Harry," pevně namítl Sirius.

„Ne, to to nevidíte? On zabije Brumbála!"

„My víme," řekl Remus klidně a zvednul nůž, který Riddle zahodil.

„C-…Ale on je váš lord!" vykřikl Harry šokovaně.

„Už ne." Remusovi se povedlo přeříznout provazy, které svazovaly Harryho nohy.

„Potkal jsi ho jednou, Remusi! Jak si ho můžeš tak snadno vybrat před svým lordem:"

„My si nevybíráme jeho, Harry, my si vybíráme tebe," usmál se Remus. Mluvil teď vážně pomalu a jasně, jako kdyby byl Harry malé dítě, které nerozumí tomu, co říká.

„A-Ale… Proč?" Harry byl zmatenější a zmatenější. Nikdy neudělal nic, čím by si tohle zasloužil. Byla pravda, že si nezasloužil být zavražděný na oltáři, ale také si nezasloužil jejich loajalitu. Harrymu vyschlo v krku a hruď se mu nad jejich klidným odhodláním dát ho nad vše ostatní téměř bolestivě sevřela.

Sirius byl upřímně pohnutý nad Harryho šokovanou reakcí. „Remusi, já nenechám tohle nevinné dítě s tím šíleným lordem!"

„Oh, já myslím, že budou tvořit dobrý tým."

„Co to-…" protestoval Harry.

„Musíme tě odtud dostat. Nevíme, jak naše skupina vezme novinky o Brumbálově skutečné povaze. Mohou být zaslepeni loajalitou a vinit tě za celý tenhle nepořádek," pobízel ho Sirius.

„Ah, ano, viňte Harryho Pottera, to vždycky funguje," poznamenal Harry suše.

Remusovi se konečně podařilo osvobodit i jeho ruce a Harrymu se povedlo slézt dolů a postavit se rovně, třebaže ho celé tělo bolelo ještě víc, než dneska ráno. Teď viděl, že místnost na jedné straně končila dlouhou temnou chodbou, zatímco Remus a Sirius přešli ze dveří, co byly za ním.

Otočil se ke svým přátelům, kteří se ho snažili vmanévrovat ke dveřím, které vedly ze sklepa.

„Nemůžu teď prostě utéct."

Remus si povzdech. „Toho jsem se bál."

„Buď opatrný, slyšíš mě?" varoval ho ustaraný Sirius, „pokusíme se naší skupinu přesvědčit o pravdě, ale…"

„Já vím. Děkuji vám. Za všechno."

Harry se otočil a rozběhl se směrem k temné chodbě. Věděl, že kdyby zůstal déle, nedokázal by je tam nechat. Jeho jedinou naději bylo, že se odtamtud všichni nějak dostanou naživu.

Chodba se zdála nekonečná. Člověk mohl stěží cokoli vidět a Harry se musel několikrát chytit, aby nespadl na kamennou podlahu obličejem napřed.

Po několika zatáčkách - naštěstí žádných křižovatkách - a různých pokojích, které byly všechny prázdné, uviděl na konci cele osvětlený pokoj. Podlaha už nebyla tak rovná s chodba ho teď vedla nahoru a Harry si uvědomil, že to světlo, které viděl, přicházelo z okna.

Posledních pár metrů sprintoval a s klouznutím zastavil uprostřed místnosti. Nejdřív si myslel, že je také prázdná, ale pak za sebou uslyšel nějaké lapání po dechu.

Otočil se dokola a na moment naprosto šokovaný ztuhnul, než se jeho mozek chytil na to, co viděl a skočil do akce.

„Riddle, co si do prdele myslíš, že děláš?!"

Brumbálovo tělo leželo zapomenuté v rohu vlevo od Harryho, zatímco Voldemort vpravo škrtil Snapea.

Riddlův obličej byl zkřivený v čistém vzteku a jeho oči se třpytily nenávistí a bolestí. „Jak jsi mohl…jak se opovažuješ, ty pokrytecký-…"

„Zbláznil jsi se?! Okamžitě ho pusť! Zabíjíš ho!" zaječel Harry a udělal několik dalších kroků jejich směrem, třebaže si nebyl jistý, co by mohl udělat, aby ho donutil přestat. Harry vědě, že byl fyzicky v obrovské nevýhodě, zvlášť teď, když byl Riddle kompletně ztracený v zuřivosti.

„Doufám že ano, i když si zasloužíš mnohem bolestivější smrt, Snape," vyplivl Riddle.

Snape se ani nesnažil bránit. Nehybně visel ve Voldemortovo sevření, zatímco se jeho bledý obličej měnil z bílé na červenou a znovu na bílou. Jen dusící se zvuky Harrymu říkaly, že byl vůbec naživu.

„Pro tebe doufám, že byl ten tvůj malý moment pomsty sladký, Snape, protože bude tvůj poslední."

Harry se podíval zpět na Brumbálovo tělo. Z hrudi mu trčela dýka a jeho oblečení bylo nasáklé krví.

Jediný důvod, proč by byl Riddle takhle naštvaný by byl, kdyby nedostal svoje odpovědi. A také nebyl ten, kdo zabil Brumbála, tím se byl Harry jistý.

Neměl tušení, jak mohl Snape vědět, nebo předvídat, že tudy Brumbál přijde sám, ale nebyl tak překvapený. Jediná věc, kterou Harry shledal lehce překvapivou byl fakt, že Snape zabil Brumbála, i když věděl jaké přesně následky ho budou čekat.

Otočil se zpátky ke dvěma mužům. Riddle vypadal hodně jako vypadl když předtím v hostinci škrtil Harryho, jen…víc. Bylo tu víc nenávisti, víc vzteku a Harry si s děsem uvědomil, že v jeho očích bylo něco podobného zoufalství.

Nezáleželo jak moc se to snažil schovat, byla tu část Riddlea, která byla stále člověk. Kdyby Harry musel hádat, tak tyhle křehké pocity pocházely z jeho dětství. Vypadalo to, že i kdyby byl ten muž donucený projít skrz peklo, stále by si dokázal pamatovat své lepší dny. Jestli to bylo požehnání, nebo prokletí Harry nevěděl.

Riddleho šťastné dny skončily náhle a s násilím. A teď mu Snape vzal pryč jakoukoli šanci, že by udělal za touhle záležitostí tečku a nadobro svou minulost zapečetil.

Pak znovu…Snape také trpěl minulostí. Zjevně dost na to, aby získal pomstu za cenu vlastního života.

Riddle teď Snape škrtil s takovou silou, že se Harry bál, že mu zlomí krk.

„Přestaň s tím! Říkal jsi mi, že jsi muž kontroly, říkal jsi mi, že tě tvá touha po pomstě učinila slabým! Děláš to znovu, Riddle, jsi znovu v tom samém ubohém stavu, ve kterém jsi byl před tolika lety!"

Riddle nedal nijak najevo, že by si všimnul, že s ním Harry mluví. Tohle nebude fungovat, tenhle člověk byl za jakýmkoli rozumným uvažováním. Jestli chtěl Harry Snapea zachránit, bude potřebovat něco, co by Riddlea doslova šokovalo z jeho zatřené mysli. Něco co chtěl, ale přesto nečekal, že uslyší, něco-…

„Přidám se k tobě."

Riddle ztuhnul. Na Snapeově krku bylo stále příliš mnoho tlaku, než co se Harrymu líbilo, ale Riddle alespoň vypadal, že si znovu všímá svého okolí.

Jeho červené oči se pomalu narovnaly, ale držel je upřené na Snapea.

„Tohle je sotva čas nebo místo, pro tenhle konkrétní rozhovor," vydechl.

Harry si s úlevou všiml, že se mu do hlasu vrátila část jeho obvyklé samolibosti.

„Já vím. Jen jsem potřeboval něco, co by tě probralo z toho ubohého stavu."

Riddle několik vteřin neodpověděl a Harry byl nervóznější a nervóznější. Jestli ty ruce brzy nesundá…

„Pane Pottere, vy mnou _manipulujete_?"

Harry se slabě zazubil. „Učil jsem se od nejlepšího."

Riddle pomalu pustil Snapeův krk.

„Díky bohu, mys-… Mohl bys už přestat?!"

Riddle místo toho vytáhl meč a namířil s ním Snapeovi přímo pod bradu. Jeho oči byly nicméně upřené na Harrym. Také získal svůj nebezpečný klid.

„Dokaž mi, že to neříkáš jen proto, abys ho zachránil."

„D-Dokázat to? Err…"

Po vší té době, co se ho Riddle snažil přesvědčit, aby se k němu přidal, Harry nečekal, že by se najednou v pozici, kdy potřeboval vysvětlit své přání se k němu přidat.

„No, to je... Je to trochu komplikované, chci říct, já nemůžu prostě…zmaterializovat svou vůli, víš?"

„Zkus to."

 _Oh, skvělé, právě sis získal vteřinu času, dobrá práce._

„Dobře, fajn…Od té doby, co jsem tě potkal, jsem byl unesen víckrát, bál jsem se častěji o svůj život a měl víc modřin než kdy předtím. Taky mě sereš víc než jakýkoli jiný člověk, kterého jsem kdy potkal."

„A to mi má dávat smysl?"

„Ne, to nedává smysl ani mě. Měl jsi pravdu, okay? Myslím, že to je to, co mě sere nejvíc. Nudné dny mi nesedí, potřebuji tohle…cokoli tohle šílenství je. A potřebuji i jeho," ukázal na Snapea, „slyšel jsi Brumbála. Můj otec mi dal něco, co mi nějak pomíchalo mozek, i když mě to mělo zabít. A Snape je zhruba ten jediný člověk, který by mohl zjistit, co je se mnou špatně."

„Takže říkáš, že tvůj důvod se přidat je protože se ti _líbí_ , dostávat se do potíží?"

„Um…Neřekl bych to přímo-…"

„Rozhodně je s tebou něco špatně," řekl Riddle s kamennou tváří.

Harry vyhodil rukama v podráždění. „Tak můžu se k tobě přidat, nebo ne?"

Riddle ho půl věčnosti hodnotil, než schoval meč.

Došel k Harrymu, který zase znovu musel překonat instinkt utéct pryč, a chytil ho za bradu.

„Dnes večer tě čekám v hostinci. Nechci slyšet nebo vidět nic z tohohle zrádce, dokud nebudeme v našem velitelství. Rozumíš? Dostaň mi ho z očí."

„Rozumím."

Riddleho oči se nebezpečně narovnaly. „Rozumím, _můj_ _lorde_."

Harry na něj zíral. „Děláš si srandu?!"

Zasyčel, když se Riddleho ruka bolestivě sevřela okolo jeho brady.

„Vypadám jako že ano, Harry?"

„Nevypadáš…můj lorde," dostal ven skrz sevřené zuby.

Riddle pustil jeho bradu, elegantně se otočí a zmizel v temné chodbě.

Harry se za ním obezřetně díval a dlouze si povzdech. Do čeho se to dostal?

Otočil se k stále nehybnému Snapeovi. „Omlouvám se."

„Zachránil jsi mi život a zahodil svojí nezávislost, proč by prosím tě cítil potřebu se mi omlouvat?"

„Protože jsi chtěl zamřít," odpověděl Harry tiše.

Něco se zablesklo v Snapeovo očích, ale bylo to pryč příliš rychle, než aby to Harry viděl jasně. Snapeovo dýchání stále znělo bolestivě z Riddleho hrubého zacházení a muž sám se ochable opíral o stěnu. Harry jen doufal, že se kompletně nezlomil.

Najednou se Snape odstrčil od zdi, narovnal páteř a oprášil si nějaký prach z pláště.

„Bojím se, že jsou mé služby potřeba o trochu déle."

Harry se hřejivě usmál. „To jsou."

Snapeův výraz byl jemný, když se na Harryho otočil. „Máš oči své matky, věděl jsi to?"

„Myslím, že jsi to zmínil."

„Říkají, že oči jsou okna do duše…Jestli je tu i jen šance, že máš polovinu jejího ducha, mohl by ses považovat za velmi šťastného muže, pane Pottere."

„Děkuji, pane," odpověděl Harry jemně.

Snape se ještě o něco víc narovnal a jeho výraz ztvrdl.

„Jestli komukoli zopakuješ něco z toho, co jsem právě řekl, zabiju tě kluku."

„Err…jistě."

S tím byl Harry zanechám o samotě s tělem lorda Brumbála.

Rozkošné.

.

* * *

.

Když se Harry konečně dostal z velitelství fénixe, slunce už zapadalo.

V budově nepotkal žádné členy fénixe, a Harry hádal, že je Remus se Siriusem svolali na naléhavou schůzi. Navzdory tomu, jak moc chtěl jít a přesvědčit se, že byli v pořádku, hádal, že by jeho přítomnost jejich plánům nepomohla.

Namísto toho dotáhnul Brumbálovo tělo do místnosti, kde byl Harry přivázaný. Věděl, že se jeho přátelé vrátí jak nejrychleji to půjde a najdou ho tam.

Pak se vrátil domů, popadl několik nezbytností, protože neměl tušení, jak dlouho bude muset v hostinci zůstat. Harry doufal, že ho Riddle nechá se vrátit sbalit si ještě nějaké další věci, ale nemohl si být jistý.

Rozhodně se před svým novým lordem nebude krčit, ale věděl, že právě teď byla špatná doba na to, bojovat s Riddlem. Byl jako zraněné zvíře a nebezpečnější a nepředvídatelnější, než kdy předtím. Také nepomohlo, že právě teď neměl z Harryho radost, protože věděl, že Harry nějak zjistil o jejich minulosti za jeho zády.

Tohle bude pekelně dlouhý den. Harry jich měl hodně od té doby, co potkal Voldemorta.

Jestli se rád dostával do potíží? Ne, neužíval si ty okamžiky obav, kdy se bál o svůj život, nebo o život těch, kteří mu byli drazí. Ale jistým způsobem to vždy tak pro něj bylo. Cítil se díky tomu naživu a udržovalo ho to na nohou. Byl to jeho život - a on si ho užíval.

Popadl svou malou tašku a zamířil do hostince.

Před dveřmi hospody stál zubící se Sirius.

„Harry! Vidím, že je všechno v pořádku? Poslouchej, nemám moc času, ale měl bys vědět, že většina ze skupiny fénix věří našemu příběhu. Rozhodli se jmenovat Remuse naším lordem, věřil bys tomu? Lord Lupin!"

„Ty ho tím titulem doženeš k šílenství, že?" zazubil se Harry nazpátek.

„Samozřejmě, že ano, jsem teď jeho pravá ruka, je to moje nová práce! Podívej, musím jít, Harry, nemůžu ho nechat v tomhle zmatku samotného. Dávej si pozor na toho chlápka Voldemorta, dobře?"

Harry trochu vystřízlivěl a nepříjemně se ošil. „Um, Siriusi? Já err… rozhodl jsem se přidat k jeho skupině."

Sirius nepromarnil ani vteřinu, než se Harry ocitl v jeho objetí. „Takže Remus měl pravdu…Vždycky jí má. Jen…slib mi, že se o sebe postaráš. Nikdo neví, kde je lord Brousek a já mám z celého tohohle nepořádku vážně špatný pocit."

Harry nemotorně poplácal Siriuse po zádech. Nevzpomínal si, že by byl předtím někdy objatý a byl to zvláštní pocit.

„Já nevím, Siriusi, Brousek vypadal Brumbálovým jednáním upřímně zmatený."

„Chce tě mrtvého, Harry, slyšel jsem to svýma vlastníma ušima. Nezapomeň na to."

„Nezapomenu."

Sirius Harryho pustil. „No…Alespoň jeden z nás zítra přijde prohovořit věci s Voldemortem. Dluží nám poslední část příběhu, a to i ty."

„Tak se uvidíme zítra," usmál se Harry.

Sirius mu mávnul a odběhl směrem k velitelství fénixe.

Harry chvíli stál venku sám, než se zhluboka nadechl a vstoupil do hostince.

„Tady je! Pořád nejsi mrtvý, spratku?" zaječela Bellatrix ještě než zavřel dveře.

„No tak, no tak, Bello," přerušil Riddle, zatímco přistoupil k Harrymu, „buď trochu ohleduplná k našemu nejnovějšímu členu."

Nebylo nic, co by naznačovalo výbuch, který předtím prodělal. Lord Voldemort nabyl celé své rozvahy a Harrymu se nelíbilo to ďábelské zalesknutí, které zahlédl v jeho červených očích.

„Harry teď se mnou půjde nahoru a poví mi všechno co si pamatuje z doby, kdy byl droboučké malinké miminko."

Harrymu najednou naskočil Snapeho příběh o tom, jak byl Riddle jeho chůva a zuřivě se začervenal.

„Ty mě s tím budeš mučit, že?"

Riddle se zlomyslně zazubil. „Celou dlouhou noc, _Harry_."


	14. Chapter 14

14 Kapitola

Půlnoc je našla v obvyklém pokoji v hostinci, oba těžce oddechující ze zase dalšího kola neúnavného pronásledování.

Nejdřív to šlo celkem dobře. Den byl pro oba špatný, takže se Harry napomenul, aby se choval slušně. Řekl Riddleovi o své vlastní vzpomínce na oheň a jak ho Snape poznal a setkal se s ním v obchodě. Vyznal, že mu Snape řekl o minulosti a že Harry Riddleovi nic neřekl. Pak převyprávěl Snapeův příběh, krom toho kousku, kdy šel Snape za Brumbálem.

Nebylo to čistě proto, že chtěl chránit Snapea. Byl si dost jistý, že teď, když Snape zabil Brumbála, dal jasně najevo, že mu nikdy nezamýšlel pomoct.

Problémem byl Snapeův důvod, proč to tak před Brumbálem ztratil. Bylo zjevné, jak moc, pro jinak stoického lorda Voldemorta, jeho matka znamenala. Povědět mu o tom, co Harryho otec udělal bylo prostě… sebevražedné. Třebaže s tím s největší pravděpodobností souhlasila, mluvit o ní jako o nějaké zoufalé ženě, které spí s ženatými muži by Harrymu odstranilo hlavu rychleji, než by stačil mrknout.

Takže tu část prostě…nezmínil, ale jinak mu všechno popravdě řekl.

Voldemort soustředěně poslouchal a přerušil ho, jen aby požádal o lepší vysvětlení. Zuřil, když mu Harry řekl, že Snape celou dobu věděl, že to byl Brumbál, ale nikdy o tom svému lordovi neřekl.

Krom těch krátkých výbuchů Riddleho povahy byl rozhovor překvapivě civilizovaný.

Dokud se Riddle nezměnil zpátky do toho samolibého bastarda, kterým byl. Bylo to jako kdyby pokaždé, co byl Harry uvíznutý v té samé místnosti jako on, bylo jen omezené množství času, které mohli strávit mírumilovně. Napětí se víc a víc stupňovalo, dokud jeden z nich neztratil nervy a neřekl něco, co vyvolalo náladový výbuch od druhého.

Když Harry ztratil trpělivost, zabořil se zamračeně do křesla, oba muži tiše trucujíc, dokud zase nepokračovali s rozhovorem.

Avšak kdykoli ztratil trpělivost Riddle… Harryho jediná možnost bylo utíkat okolo dvou židlí v kruzích, dokud se lord nevzdal svého cíle ho uškrtit.

Naneštěstí lord Voldemort ztrácel trpělivost dřív než Harry. To znamenalo méně trucování a více utíkání.

Současné době zase znovu seděli ve svých židlích, připraveni mít pár minut civilizované konverzace.

„Snape mi řekl, že jste mě po tom ohni všichni hledali," začal Harry.

„Hledali. Třebaže když se na to teď zpětně podívám, jen jede z nás se tě pokusil zachránit."

Což znamenalo, že Brumbál i Riddle ho oba hledali jen proto, aby ho nadobro ukončili. Jaké šťastné miminko.

„Alespoň víme, že Brumbál nemá nic co dělat s mým přežitím. Musel tam být někdo jiný, kdo nechtěl, aby uspěl."

Riddle vyprázdnil sklenici na ex. Čas na usrkávání byl pryč.

„Nemusíme se nikdy dozvědět, jak jsi přežil. Nakonec, nemyslím, že na tom tak záleží. Kdokoli ti v tvých prvních rocích pomohl tě zjevně opustil dřív, než jsi si ho mohl pamatovat."

„Možná on nebo ona zemřeli po prvních rocích chaosu?" uvažoval Harry.

Riddle se zlomyslně zasmál.

„Co?" zamračil se Harry.

„To bylo s největší pravděpodobností uděláno záměrně. Nejspíš jsi je přiváděl k šílenství."

 _Aaaa, tady jdeme znova._

„Snape mi řekl, že jsem byl výjimečně tiché dítě," protestoval Harry.

„Nikdy tě neviděl, když jsi se nudil," vysvětlil Riddle pobaveně, „bože, jak ty jsi brečel. Přísahám že jsi měl dva páry plic."

Harry se poníženě začervenal. „Tak jsi mě měl líp zabavit," zamumlal.

Riddleho oči se zatřpytily s temným veselím. „Oh, omlouvám se, že nejsem dostatečně zábavný, _Harry_."

Harry okamžitě ucítil změnu atmosféry.

„Err…ne, já jsem ne-…"

Riddle se plynulým pohybem postavil. Ten náhlý pohyb Harryho vylekal a způsobil, že skočil dozadu, díky čemuž se podivně svalil přes židli. Židle byla příliš těžká, než aby přepadla, a Harry dopadl naplocho na záda, hlava se mu točila z pádu a extra dávky adrenalinu.

Riddleho hlava vyskočila z druhé strany křesla a ušklíbla se dolů na Harryho.

„Ah, ano, vždycky jsi preferoval ležet na zádech."

„Pardon?!" Harry se rychle posadil a třel si bolavá záda, zatímco se mračil nahoru na Riddlea.

„Divně jsi se plazil. Dával jsi přednost tomu jednoduše sedět a používat nohy aby tě kolem posunovaly po zadku. Pamatuji si na dobu, kde jsi se ve skutečnosti nehýbal kupředu, ale točil se v kruzích a myslel sis, že se hýbáš, protože se scenérie okolo tebe měnila. Snažil jsem se tě učit, ale ty jsi naprosto odmítl jít na kolena," Riddle se odmlčel, a pak se pobaveně zazubil, „jak velmi…výmluvné."

Gosh, tohle bylo horší než být škrcený. Poslouchat Riddlea, vyprávět o tom, jak se choval jako mimino, analyzovat jeho chování z doby, kterou si Harry sám ani nepamatoval, bylo čiré mučení. Zanechalo ho to toužícího po víc informacích, a přesto se v tu samou chvíli cítil, jako kdyby tomu muži byla odhalená sama jeho duše.

„Tak co? To nezní příliš otravně," zamručel Harry.

Riddleho obočí skepticky vystřelilo nahoru. „Ani mě nenechávej začínat o tvých jídelních zvycích."

Harry si jen frustrovaně schoval obličej do dlaní. Zuřivě si mnul oči, aby zahnal ospalost. Byl tak unavený, že by usnul ve stoje, nebýt v přítomnosti lorda Voldemorta.

„Prostě už přestaň! Musel jsi na mě dohlížet. Chápu to. Co chceš, Riddle? Plačtivé děkuju ti?"

Riddle naštvaně zafuněl a sedl si zpátky na židli. „Dával jsem ti přednost, když jsi neuměl mluvit."

Harry si rozzuřeně stoupl. _Ovládej se, Harry, ovládej._

„Oh, takže chceš, abych hrál němého? Nebo jsi mě nechal se přidat, abych se mohl kolem hýbat po prdeli?"

Riddle mu hodil _velmi_ zvláštní pohled. Takový, který Harrymu okamžitě pověděl, že řekl něco, co neměl. Třebaže Riddle nevypadal, že to ztratí. Víc jako že byl mírně šokovaný, ale v tu chvíli se musel držet, aby se nerozesmál.

„Hmm…kdo ví? Třebaže podlaha už pro tebe není tak úplně dostatečně dobrá…"

„C- oh, zapomeň na to." Harry se skácel zpátky na židli a začal si masírovat spánky. Ten lord byl buď šílený, nebo Harry nezachytil klíčovou část jeho vět. Pravděpodobně obojí.

Zase jednou seděli naproti sobě, čekajíc až ten druhý znovu začne rozhovor.

„Takže…" začal Riddle po několika minutách ticha. Harry mu střelil varovný pohled. Rozhodl se, že jestli bude dál mluvit o jeho dětství, tak odtamtud okamžitě vystřelí, dřív než zaútočí na toho bastarda, co byl teď jeho lordem. Jak se to vůbec stalo?

„Řekl jsi, že potřebuješ Snapea," pobídnul ho Riddle po chvíli.

Harry si dovolil trochu se uvolnit.

„Ano, řekl, že má pořád vzorek těch prášků, kterými mě Brum-…nebo no, můj otec krmil. Vypadá to, že byl Snape před chaosem celkem slavný farmaceutik. Jestli mi někdo dokáže pomoct zjistit, co přesně mi zasáhlo do mozku, je to on."

Riddle si složil ruce pod bradou a podíval se na Harryho uvažujíc.

„A pak co?"

„Huh?"

„Co máš v plánu udělat, až budeš vědět přesně ingredience té směsi?"

„Já…" začal Harry, ale pak se zastavil. Teď když o tom přemýšlel, ani si nebyl jistý, jestli by mu to vědění nějak pomohlo.

„No, m…můžu být schopný vytvořit něco, co by zastavilo moje výpadky. Neodpadal bych najednou na několik dní jen proto, že jsem byl vtáhnutý do problému."

„Co tvoje výjimečná inteligence?"

Harry si odfrkl. Věřte Riddlemu že si bude dělat starosti jen o to, co by mohl ztratit, kdyby Harry mohl ‚vyléčit' svůj malý problém.

Jeho myšlenky se musely jasně ukázat na jeho obličeji. Buď to, nebo mu Riddle uměl číst myšlenky.

„Nepřemýšlím jen o následcích, které by to mělo na mou skupinu. Věř tomu nebo ne, mám starost o tvé pohodlí."

„Jak velmi…lichotivé. A přesně co by měl dobrý lord říct," posmíval se Harry.

Riddle se zamračil. „Celým svým životem závisíš na své inteligenci, nemůžeš mi říct, že by její náhlá ztráta významně neovlivnila tvůj způsob žití."

„Vysoce pochybuji, že by se to takhle dalo zapnout a vypnout. Cokoli v těch pilulkách bylo, pozměnilo můj mozek permanentně. Už si ty pilulky neberu, nebral jsem si od té doby, co mi byl rok. Kdyby byly potřeba látky z těch pilulek, abych byl chytřejší, musel bych si je brát každý den. Jelikož si je neberu, může to znamenat jen to, že zahrnovaly nějaký permanentní efekt."

Riddle se najednou začal smát. Nebylo to jeho obvyklé potlačené zasmání, nebo jeho samolibý úšklebek, byl to skutečný upřímný smích. To Harryho šokovalo víc než cokoliv jiného.

„Co je to teď?" zeptal se ostražitě.

„Nic. Jen jsem myslel na své přívržence. Prohledával jsem celou zemi pro nejlepší v jejich oboru, ale z nějakého důvodu jsou všichni o trochu víc než jen kapku praštění. Ztracená generace s pozměněným mozkem? Perfektně zapadneš."

„Oh, skvělé, dělal jsem si starosti, že nebudu ve tvé rodině těch co nezapadají vítaný," odpověděl Harry suše. Aby byl upřímný, byl trochu překvapený, že Riddle nazval své členy ‚přívrženci' a ne ‚subjekty' nebo nějak podobně.

Riddle pokrčil rameny, naprosto ignorujíc Harryho sarkasmus. „Normálně bychom zamířili zpátky do hlavního sídla, aby ses mohl…usadit, abych tak řekl. Ale bojím se, že to je díky Brouskovu bálu nemožné."

„Um, myslíš, že je pro mě moudré se tam ukázat? Naposled když jsem to kontroloval mě sám hostitel chtěl mrtvého…"

„Takovéhle pozvání nemůžeme ignorovat. Není to jen Brousek, bude tam hodně mocných lordů. Zkušenosti, které máš s lordy jsou limitované jen na Londýn. Brumbál byl jediný lord, který si tu zasloužit být nazýván mocným. Bude pro tebe dobré potkat se s důležitými lordy z Británie."

Harry narovnal oči. „Kvůli čemu? Chci říct, ty jsi ten, kdo se s nimi bude muset vypořádat, ne?"

„Uvidíme…"

Ten člověk vážně potřeboval přestat na věci narážet a prostě je _říct_. Harry přemýšlel, jestli vůbec existoval člověk, který by dokázal vést s Riddlem plynulou konverzaci.

„Takže, teď zamíříme přímo na bál a až pak se vrátíme na tvoje velitelství?"

„ _Naše_ velitelství, dítě," vyplísnil ho Riddle.

„Pravda," odpověděl Harry krátce. Nebyl to ani den, Riddle mu vážně potřeboval dát víc času než tohle, aby se přizpůsobil.

„Ano, budeme muset jít přímo, jinak bychom to nikdy nestihli včas. Kdybychom vyrazili koncem týdne, pořád bychom to stihli, ale museli bychom cestovat jen s trochou spánku. Teď když už je všechno vyřešeno, můžeme vyrazit za jeden nebo dva dny a ujet tu cestu pohodlnějším tempem."

„Jak se tam vlastně dostaneme? Nějak pochybuji, že bys cestoval pěšky. Máš koně?"

Riddle se zlověstně zazubil. „Mnohem lepší. Jsem si jistý, že budeš nadšený, až to uvidíš."

Harry jen nadzvedl obočí, ale nic neřekl. Jestli mu to Riddle nechtěl říct, tak mu to neřekne. Tak to bylo jednoduché.

Harry bezostyšně zívl a byl odměněn Riddleho pohoršeným pohledem.

„Mám za to, že má společnost stále není dostatečně zábavná?"

Harry se nad jeho uraženým tónem lehce zasmál." To vážně moc dobře nesedlo, eh? Jsem unavený, to je všechno. Hádám, že to má něco co dělat se sesazováním jednoho lorda za druhým."

Riddle si stoupl. „Fajn, spi. Budeme pokračovat zítra."

Harry se nad tou vyhlídkou nedokázal ubránit zasténání.

Riddle se zlomyslně ušklíbl. „Ani jsem ti neřekl, jak jsi odmítal nosit jakékoli oblečení, když jsi byl-…"

„Běž do prdele!" vykřikl Harry a také si stoupl. Popadl svojí tašku a doslova uprchl z pokoje.

„Přeji ti dobrou noc, _Harry_ ," zavolal za ním temně pobavený hlas.

Tu noc spal Harry v tom nejvzdálenějším pokoji od Voldemorta.

.

* * *

.

Vzbudil se když už bylo slunce daleko za zenitem.

Bylo zvláštní vzbudit se jinde než ve svém obchodě. Byla doba, kdy každou noc spal na jiném místě, většinou v otevřeném prostoru. Ale od té doby, co dorazil do Londýna, se vždycky probudil doma. Nečekal, že se o tom bude cítit tak sentimentálně. Přední část obchodu byla stejně zničená, takže by byl nucen se přestěhovat, i kdyby se nepřidal k Voldemortovi.

Harry vstal a oblékl se. Znovu na sobě měl svoje staré šaty, byly pohodlnější a i mohly Riddlea nasrat.

Teď co? ‚Odešel' ze svojí práce a byl v rozpacích, co provést se svým dnem. To že tak úplně netoužil znovu se setkat s Riddlem taky nepomohlo. Teď když skutečně žili pod jedním stropem - a v budoucnu to tak bude pokračovat - se mu Harry nemohl vyhnout tak snadno.

Zakručelo mu v břiše a Harry si povzdechl. Děsil se toho, do koho může vně svého pokoje narazit. Nicméně, vyšel ven a odvážně se vydal dolů.

Doufal, že tam potká Snapea, někoho koho znal a mohl pozdravit aniž by se cítil trapně. Ale Snape byl chytrý člověk a chytří lidé neukazovali obličej poté, co rozzuřili lorda Voldemorta.

„Stůj zloději!" zaječela Bellatrix a Harry musel potlačil impuls praštit se do čela. Bože, bude se teď s ní muset zabývat každý den?

„Já?" zeptal se místo toho, pokoušeje se nedat najevo podrážděnost a znít nevinně. Ne že by měl tušení o čem mluví.

„Ano, ty, spratku!"

Přišla blíž a s obviněním zabodla prst do Harryho hrudi. Její slova ale postrádala zášť. Harry si uvědomil, že její chování bylo jiné, než když jí viděl poprvé. Stále agresivní, ale také mnohem hravější.

„Já jsem nic neukradl," protestoval Harry polovičatě.

„Ukradl mojí čokoládu, otče!"

Harry se při tom vysoko-posazeném hlasu otočil doprava a neuviděl sedět u stolu jednu, ale tři blonďaté hlavy.

„Neukradl. Oni jen vyhodili můj dům do povětří dřív, než jsem ti nějakou mohl dát. Navíc bych čokoládu stejně neměl."

„Vidíš? Ani to nepopírá!" pokračoval Draco.

Harry se uklidnil rozhodnutím, že Draco používá dětskou logiku. Pokud tedy jejich přemýšlení vůbec nějakou logiku mělo. Co se týče Bellatrix… no, to bylo něco jiného.

„Já vidím co děláš, ty slizká kryso! Kradeš našeho lorda! Držíš si ho pro sebe celou noc, eh?"

„Já jsem n- rozhodně ne!" zakoktal Harry.

Bellatrix se divoce zachechtala. Dřepla si dolů k malému Dracovi.

„Víš, Draco, když dva lidé spolu stráví noc za zavřenými dveřmi, tak-…"

„Bello, prosím!" přerušil jí Lucius ostře a přitáhnul Draca do židle vedle sebe.

„Jednoho dne se to bude muset naučit, drahý Luciusi," pošklebovala se Bellatrix.

Harry té příležitosti využil, aby se od ní dostal a sednul si k baru.

„Pomoz mi," zasténal zoufale ke starému Tomovi.

Hostinský se bezzubě zazubil. „Budeš potřebovat hodně energie, abys s touhle tlupou udržel krok, Harry."

Harry nechal s ránou padnout hlavu na pult.

„Mám pro tebe nějakou polívku a krajíc starého chleba, jestli to pomůže?"

„Ty jsi skutečný zachránce života," usmál se Harry, jeho žaludek zakručel akorát na signál.

„Neutíkej pryč, zloději!"

Bellatrix ho zezadu popadla, díky čemuž Harry reflexivně zabořil loket do těla za sebou.

Vydala sípavý zvuk a okamžitě ho pustila.

„Err…Promiň, nechtěl js-…."

Nikdy tu větu nedokončil, jak ho velmi nedámovský kopanec srazil ze židle.

„Vidím že ten spratek umí bojovat. Moc pěkné reflexy, drahoušku, ale jsi široce otevřený."

Bellatrix se zazubila a vzrušeně přeskočila z jedné nohy na druhou.

„No tak pojď, malý Harry, bojíš se, že se zraníš?"

Harry zamumlal něco neinteligentního a třel si loket.

„Vlastně, bojím se, že se zraním. Souboj zblízka není přesně moje pole."

„Oh, nedělej si starosti, moje jo! Můžu tě učit!"

Jako na důkaz svých slov praštila pěstí do pultu přesně na to místo, kde ještě vteřinu před tím byla Harryho hlava. Harry naštěstí viděl její útok přicházet a skrčil se, aby se mu vyhnul.

„Vidím, že sis udělal kamarády," ozval se jemný hlas od dveří hostince.

„Remusi!" vykřikl Harry s úlevou. Rychle si pospíšil od Bellatrix a zářivě se na svého přítele usmál.

„Oh, chci říct, lorde Lupine," dělal si legraci se a poklonil se směšně nízko.

Jeho přítel zasténal. „Prosím, už ne! Sirius sám je dost na to, aby mě přivedl k šílenství.

„Neviděla jsem tě prokazovat žádný respekt _našemu_ lordovi," obvinila ho Bellatrix, zatímco si nového lorda prohlížela odshora dolů.

„I když ho ukradl, víte," zašeptala Remusovi spiklenecky.

„Oh?" udělal Remus zmateně a lehce pobaveně.

„Ano, zamknul ho na celou noc."

„Chápu," zazubil se Remus.

„Remusi! Neopovažuj se tu čarodějnici poslouchat!" vykřikl Harry pobouřeně.

„Aww, zlatíčko Harry nemá rád tetičku Bellu."

Remus se zasmál. „Dřív než tomu vás dva nechám, byl by jeden z vás tak laskavý a ukázal mi směrem k našemu váženém lordu Voldemortovi?"

„Váženému, jistě," odfrkl si Harry.

„Pojď sem a já tě naučím nějaké způsoby, spratku!" varovala ho Bella a znovu sevřela ruce do pěstí.

Harry rychle udělal velký krok stranou a schoval se za Remusem, který chlácholivě zvedl ruce.

Dřív než mohla Bellatrix zahájit útok, byli vyrušeni Voldemortovým hedvábným hlasem.

„Bello, přestaň ho obtěžovat. Lorde Lupine! Tudy prosím. Harry…běž něco sníst, slyšel jsem tvůj žaludek až do druhého patra."

Bellatrix se uklonila a okamžitě couvla, zatímco Harry protočil na Remuse oči a poslal mu pohled ‚vidíš s čím se musím potýkat?'

Jeho přítel se na něj jen usmál a zamířil ke schodům.

Harry začal podezřívat, že mu Riddle dával jen rozkazy, které by stejně udělal, jen aby to vypadalo, jako kdyby to udělal jen proto, že mu to bylo přikázáno. Záludný bastard.

.

* * *

.

Několik dalších dní měl Harry plno práce s nicneděláním. Remus a Sirius se oba stavili prodiskutovat víc nudných záležitostí s Voldemortem. Popletal se také několikrát ukázal a Harry byl rád, že si žádný z jeho přátel neosvojil ten samý slabošský výraz, který měl Popletal, když byl poblíž Voldemorta.

Ti tři udržovali Riddlea celkem zaměstnaného, díky čemuž se mu Harry dokázal povětšinou vyhnout. Až na jedno ráno, kdy Harry pomalu otevřel oči a zjistil, že zírá přímo do červených zorniček.

„Eek!" zaječel šokovaně a jeho hlava se v okamžiku srazila s Riddleho. Oba zasyčeli nad následnou bodavou bolestí.

„Oh můj bože, to jako vážně?!" procedil Harry přes zaťaté zuby.

„Můžeš mi říkat ‚můj lorde'," odpověděl Riddle suše, zatímco si třel čelo.

„Velmi vtipné, Riddle. Co tu sakra děláš?"

„Budím tě. Čas vstávat a zářit, _Harry_."

Harry okamžitě vystřízlivěl. „Odjíždíme?"

„Obleč se a sbal se. Máš hodinu na to jít a přinést si všechno co potřebuješ ze svého obchodu."

Harry se spěšně vyhrabal z postele. Tělem mu protékala zvláštní směs smutku a vzrušení.

Vidět zase svůj domov bylo méně emotivní, než čekal. Zjevně už jeho krátká sentimentální fáze přešla. Nebylo to příliš překvapivé. V tomhle světě jste žili tím déle, čím rychleji jste se dokázali adaptovat.

Jediné čeho litoval bylo, že za sebou nechával svoje přátele. Budou mu vroucně chybět a pochyboval, že kdy najde někoho, komu by mohl věřit tolik jako jim.

Slíbili mu, že ho přijdou vyprovodit, ale Harry si dělal starosti, že možná ani nebudou vědět, že dneska odchází. Jeho starosti se mu o hodinu později zjevně jasně ukazovali v obličeji, protože Riddle je okamžitě zachytil.

„Přestaň si dělat starosti, jsou informovaní."

„Kde jsou všichni?" zeptal se Harry vyhýbavě, nechtějíc aby Riddle viděl, jak moc ho opouštění svých přátel ovlivnilo.

„Šli napřed. Teď, můžeme?"

Riddle nečekal na odpověď a odpochodoval aniž by zkontroloval, zda ho Harry následuje. Harry se za ním váhavě vydal.

„Kam jdeme?" zeptal se mírně udiveně, když dál pokračovali v chůzi i poté, co dosáhli okraje města.

„Nebuď tak netrpělivý, dítě," odpověděl Riddle. Harry na něj podezřívavě pohlédl. Mužova dobrá nálada nebyla příliš dobrá.

Riddle se prudce zastavil a Harry do něj málem vrazil. „Co t-…"

„Zavři oči," přikázal Riddle ostře.

„Huh? Proč?"

„Protože jsem to řekl."

Harry si odfrkl, ale vybral si pobavit lorda a zlehka zavřel oči.

Cítil jak do něj Riddleova ruka zezadu šťouchá a nechal se vést na konec ulice. Myslel si, že je ta Riddleho šaškárna pěkně směšná.

„Co jsi, malé dít-…"

„Otevřít."

Harry si povzdechl a otevřel oči. Ztuhnul. Několik vteřin jen prázdně zíral před sebe. Byl si nejasně vědom, že ho Riddle zblízka pozoruje.

„To si ze mě děláš srandu," řekl konečně, pokoušejíc se zírat na Riddleho a na to, co stálo několik metrů před ním, naráz.

Byl to vlak. _Vlak_! Ne koně, ne povoz, ne, zatracený vlak. Vypadajíc do puntíku tak zastarale, jak byl a přesto nebyl pokrytý blátem a rzí jako ty ostatní jednotlivé vagóny, které Harry viděl ležet zapomenuté mezi křovím a stromy. Ne, tenhle měl tři vagóny a z lokomotivy se kouřilo. Harry se cítil, jako by se díval skrz okno, které ukazovalo dlouho zapomenuté časy.

„Ale…Jak…Proč pro všechno na světě bys…?" Harry byl skutečně neschopen slova.

„Proč? Je to zdaleka nejpohodlnější způsob cestování. Je to mnohem odolnější, než ty malé koňské povozy a účinně nás to chrání před počasím. Za chladných dnů dokonce můžeš vnitřek vytopit. Navíc, všechno co jsme museli udělat bylo vyčistit vagóny. Veškeré koleje, které pokrývají zemi jsou povětšinou pořád nedotčené. Museli jsme porazit jeden nebo dva stromy, ale jinak jsme cestovali rychleji než na koni."

Riddle na něj pohlédl. „Myslel jsem, že by se ti to mohlo líbit." Zněl potěšeně.

Líbit? Harry to _miloval_! Stroje, ocel a pára byly jeho svět. Plus, četl jak rychle mohl vlak jet. Jednoduše sedět a pozorovat krajinu jak kolem nich ujíždí znělo jako něco ze snu.

Aniž by si to uvědomil, Harry pomalu popošel k vlaku. Opatrně se ho dotkl, jako kdyby se bál, že by mu mohl přímo před očima zmizet.

„Říkal jsem ti, Siriusi, že nakonec udělal tu správnou volbu. Viděl jsi jeho obličej?"

Harry se probral ze zasnění a otočil se. Za ním stáli Remus a Sirius, oba se široce zubili, ale s dotekem smutku v očích.

Otevřel ústa aby promluvil, řekl jejich jména, ale nic z něho nevyšlo. Namísto toho se jeho tělo samo od sebe pohnulo způsobem, který byl rozhodně mimo jeho charakter. Objal je oba v tu samou chvíli a odmítl je pustit.

„Ouff, prcku, zabíjíš nás! Kdy jsi tak zesílil, eh?" dělal si Sirius vesele legraci.

Harry nemotorně couvl a podrbal se na nose, aby skryl rozpaky.

„Nerad přerušuji vaše slzavé rozloučení, ale jestli nenastoupíš, nechám tě prvních pár kilometrů běžet," zavolal Riddle z vlaku.

„Uhm, jasně…hádám že jdu za novými dobrodružstvími a všechny ty sračky," zažertoval Harry nervózně.

„Navštiv nás jak často bude možné, Harry, vždycky tu budeš vítaný," usmál se Remus hřejivě.

„Ukaž těm lordům z čeho jsi udělaný!" přidal Sirius.

„Budete mi chybět," vyznal Harry.

„Aww, podívej, Remusi, přeci jen jsme ho naučili emoce!" Sirius si utřel imaginární slzu z očí. „Rostou tak rychle."

„Harry Pottere!" zavolal Riddle varovně.

„Tak běž," povzbudil ho Remus. Když viděl, že se Harry stále nehýbe, udělal zamítavé gesto. „Kšá, pryč s tebou!"

Harry se od nich pomalu otočil a vydal se ke dveřím, kde čekal Riddle. Ohlédl se zpátky. Jeho přátelé od malého vlaku odstupovali, ale vypadali odhodlaní počkat, než skupina nadobro zmizí.

„Už jsi skončil?" vysmíval se Riddle, třebaže v jeho slovech nebyla skutečná zášť.

Harry ho ignoroval. „Kam bych měl…?" nechal vyznět do ztracena, nejistý jak formulovat otázku.

Riddle ukázal dopředu. Dva muži vždycky obsluhují lokomotivu, první vagón je, kde zbytek spí a jí. Prostřední vagón je používaný jako sklad a ten poslední…" odmlčel se, „…je náš."

„Promiň, co!?" vybouchnul Harry šokovaně.

Riddle se jen samolibě ušklíbl a zmizel vevnitř.

Vzrušení, které Harry cítil, když uviděl vlak, bylo okamžitě nahrazeno chladným, hrozivým děsem.


	15. Chapter 15

15 Kapitola

Vzhledem ke stavu, v jakém byly koleje, nemohli cestovat tak rychle, jak by samotný vlak dokázal. Přesto to bylo všechno a ještě víc, než si Harry představoval, že to bude.

Jediná záporná věc byl limitovaný prostor. Jelikož Riddle prohlásil poslední vagón za svůj, a předek se skládal jen z malé strojovny, byli všichni donuceni cestovat tak říkajíc v tom samém 'pokoji '.

Harry strávil prvních několik hodin nehybný před oknem, zírajíc na neznámou krajinu, která ho míjela. Čím dále byli od Londýna, tím se krajina stávala divočejší. Třebaže příroda získala zpět i značnou část města, tak vegetaci pořád překážely existující pevné budovy. Menší města ale proti přírodě neměla šanci. Zem byla pokryta hustým lesem, přerušeným jen kamenitou zemí, nebo lánem dlouhé, masivní trávy.

Koleje byly také pokryté menší vegetací, ale dokud cestovali opatrně, byla obrovská váha vlaku dost na to, aby je bezpečně udržela na trati. Jen občas museli zastavit vlak, a odstranit spadlý strom, nebo přeříznout tlusté kořeny, které jim bránily v cestě.

Třebaže si Harry cestu vlakem užíval, byl rád i za tyhle malé zastávky. Dovolovaly dostat se na chvíli navzájem od ostatních pryč.

Během posledních pár dní v hostinci a teď na cestě, začínal Harry pomalu poznávat ostatní členy nové skupiny - alespoň těch pár, kteří byli dostatečně privilegovaní, aby mohli jet s malou průzkumnou skupinou.

Riddle to vyjádřil dost dobře, všichni byli trochu praštění. Harry byl překvapený, když zjistil, že se mu to líbilo. Zatímco neměl nutně rád osobnost každého člena, cítil se pohodlně s mentalitou, kterou jako celek vydávali.

Oproti tomu, co si myslel, jim Riddle dával celkem dost volnosti. Nebyl tam žádný zjevný řád, nebo naplánované stereotypy. Žádné jasné povinnosti a žádné denní plány. Navzájem spolu bojovali a smáli se, všichni žijící v okamžiku, berouc den jak přišel.

Harry myslel výraz 'rodina těch co nezapadají' jako vtip, teď začal vidět, že byl pravdě blíž, než by si myslel. Byla to velká, dysfunkční rodina. Ale jakmile do obrazu vstoupil lord Voldemort, byla to ta nejsynchronizovanější a nejoddanější skupina lidí, kterou kdy Harry viděl.

Harry začal chápat, proč jsou lidi lordem Voldemortem tak unešení. On nebyl jen pekelně charismatický, on také plánoval a pletichařil dost za ně za všechny. Jeho stoupenci mu slepě věřili, protože věděli, že jakákoli bláznivá věc, co po nich může požadovat, je součástí dobře promyšleného schéma. Lidi k němu byli přitahováni, protože poté, co vydrželi dvě desetiletí chaosu, kdy se o sebe museli starat sami, mu rádi předali zodpovědnost

Kdyby jen v povaze neměl ten sadistický rys. Harry ještě musel zažít jeden z jeho skutečně krutých trestů, ale skrytý _strach_ v každém zbožňujícím a respektujícím pohledu směrem k jejich lordovi hovořil za vše.

Jedinou věc, na kterou Harry nemohl přijít a která ho mátla nejvíc, bylo Riddleovo chování, když byl poblíž Harryho. V porovnání s jeho chladným, dožadujícím se tónem, který používal na ostatní členy, vypadal s Harrym vyloženě hravý. Pořád nebezpečný, pořád sadistický a pořád kontrolovaný, ano, ale nicméně neustále _škádlící_.

Harry nemusel úplně pochopit celý smysl některých Riddleho žertů, ale chápal dost na to, aby pochopil, že byly…nevhodné.

Jeho nejlepší tip byl, že Riddle shledával jeho vzdorovitý přístup tak nějak příjemný v porovnání s absolutní úctou, kterou měl od svých zbylých stoupenců. Harry věděl, že lord bude jeho drzost tolerovat do určitého bodu, protože si jejich malé škádlení, které většinou skončilo s nepohodlně se cítícím Harrym, užíval. Úplně přinejmenším to vypadalo že Riddleovi slouží jako snadný způsob, jak strávit nějaký čas.

„A co si myslíš, že děláš?"

Riddleova chladná ruka mu zezadu chytila rameno, akorát když se Harry chystal nasednout do vlaku.

Znovu byli nuceni zastavit a pokácet řadu zvláště křivých stromů, proces, který je stál několik hodin.

„Um, já jsem právě-…"

„…zase používal špatné dveře?" dokončil Riddle nebezpečně nenuceně.

Harry stál s už jednou nohou na prvním schodu ke dveřím, které vedly do prvního vagónu. Toužebně se podíval dovnitř. Zatímco se mu nemusela líbit těsná blízkost ostatních členů skupiny, určitě jim dával přednost před druhou možností.

Až do teď se Harry Voldemortovi úspěšně vyhýbal pod předstíráním, že musí prozkoumat každý kousek vlaku. Ale slunce teď zapadalo a Riddleova trpělivost se ztenčila.

„Sem," zasyčel Riddle a ukázal na poslední vagón.

Harry si mizerně povzdechl a zaklel pod vousy, zatímco neochotně zamířil k nejmenšímu z vagónů.

Byl zařízený jako malá kancelář, komplet se stolem, policí na knihy, gaučem a velkými křesly. Harry začal podezřívat, že pro ně měl Riddle slabost. V jednom rohu stála malá postel. Zatímco to nebylo zdaleka tak luxusní, jak si Harry myslel, že Riddleho postel bude, byla rozhodě lepší, než tenké matrace, se kterými se jeho členové museli spokojit.

Nevědouc, co Riddle čekal, že udělá, si Harry sednul na jednu stranu velkého gauče.

Ještě se nehýbali, nejdřív musela být zase nastartovaná lokomotiva a pak budou muset počkat několik minut, než bude pořádně zahřátá.

„Takže, řekni mi, _Harry_ , co je v ostatních vagónech, co dokáže tvou pozornost polapit na několik hodin a nějak neexistuje v tomhle?" zeptal se Riddle, jak po Harrym nastoupil.

„Lepší společnost," odpověděl Harry suše.

Viděl, jak sebou koutek Riddleho úst cuknul, i když se lord zjevně pokusil zůstat lhostejný.

Harry čekal, až začne mluvit o čemkoli co to chtěl probrat, ale Riddle byl dál zticha.

„Můžu už jít?" zakňučel Harry, i když cele věděl, že zněl jako rozmazlený spratek, ale nemohl se přinutit se o to starat.

„Abys udělal co?"

„Díval se z okna…?" pokrčil Harry nesměle rameny.

„Tady jsou také okna."

Harry si znovu povzdechl. „Fajn."

Demonstrativně se otočil od stále stojícího Riddleho a zamířil oči na nejbližší okno. Jelikož se ještě pořád nehýbali, jednou věc, kterou viděl byly nějaké stromy, ale Harry pevně držel oči na okně.

Když ucítil, jak se od něj nalevo gauč lehce prohnul, byl nucený otočit se zpátky.

Riddle teď seděl na druhém konci, a podle Harryho vypadal příliš nenuceně.

„Co děláš?" zeptal se ostražitě.

„Sedím," odpověděl Riddle s kamennou tváří.

„Vážně, teď?" opakoval Harry.

Riddleho oči vypadaly, že poměřují každou malou změnu v Harryho výrazu a jazyku těla, dokud odhodlaně nepřimhouřil oči.

Harryho svaly se napjaly v očekávání náhlého pohybu na jeho straně. Ten fakt, že Riddle seděl tak blízko k němu ho nijak neuklidnil.

Ale Riddle chtěl jen mluvit. „Omlouvám se za všechno, co je tře-…"

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře, které spojovaly jejich vagón s tím před nimi.

Harry seděl omráčený a hloupě civěl na Riddlea. Určitě nečekal…cokoli co to bylo, co Riddle začal.

„Vstupte," zavolal Riddle naštvaně.

Bellatrix okamžitě vstoupila, poklonila se Voldemortovi a zamračila se na stále omráčeného, ale velmi blízko sedícího, Harryho.

„Můj lorde, jsme připraveni znovu vyrazit," usmála se na Voldemorta zářivě.

Riddle si začal stoupat, ale Harry ho rychle popadl za ruku a zadržel ho dole. Nedovolí takové vzácné příležitosti, aby zbytečně zmizela.

„Ne, ne, počkej, za co se omlouváš?"

Riddle se na něj zlostně podíval. „Později."

Harry popuzeně vyhodil ruce do vzduchu a vyskočil. „Fajn, dobře, já teda prostě půjdu a-…"

Riddleho ruka ho znovu popadla za rameno a trhla s ním zpátky na gauč.

„Ty. _Zůstaneš_ ," zasyčel Voldemort.

„Haf," štěkl Harry sarkasticky. „Měl bych taky zavrtět ocasem? Nebo supět?"

Rozhostilo se napjaté ticho jak si ho Riddle přeměřil.

„Jak se opovažuješ, ty-…" vykřikla Bella vztekle, ale Voldemort zvedl ruku a ona přestala, nicméně to nemohla vydržet a začala znovu. „Můj lorde, dovolte mi jeden, dva dny na to se s ním vypořádat, naučím ho jak pořádně respektovat-…"

„Běž nastartovat vlak, Bello," přerušil jí Voldemort téměř líně.

„Ale můj lorde! Ten drzý spratek potřebuje-…"

„Ven," zašeptal Voldemort. Nekřičel, jak by to jeden mohl čekat od naštvaného člověka, ale jeho hluboký, výhrůžný hlas byl horší. Ten ostrý, chladný zvuk donutil sevřít se Harryho vnitřnosti.

Bellatrix viditelně zbledla a hluboce se uklonila, než odchvátala pryč.

Riddleho pozornost se zamířila na Harryho, který si byl najednou bolestivě vědom ruky, které stále odpočívala na jeho rameni. Lord _nevypadal_ šťastně.

„Vážně nemám náladu na tvou drzost, dítě," varoval, jeho hlas stále ne víc než šepot. „Dneska jsem trochu…podrážděný."

Harry uvažoval, jestli Riddle někdy podrážděný _nebyl_. Třebaže _byl_ zvědavý, proč by to Riddle přiznal.

„Uh-huh," udělal, nejistý jestli by souhlasit s Riddlem o jeho náladě muže usmířilo, nebo ne.

Riddle pomalu pustil jeho rameno, ale jeho oči ho nikdy neopustily. Harry se po tím intenzivním pohledem začal vrtět.

„Kdyby to pomohlo s tvými problémy s důvěrou…omluvil bych se ti že jsem tě škrtil, i když jsi neznal moje důvody a ani jsi nebyl skutečně vinný."

Harry zíral zpět do jeho zneklidňujících červených očí.

„Omluvil _by_ ses…" opakoval.

„Řekl jsem, že nemám náladu na tvou drzost. Měl bych tě informovat, že právě cítím velmi silnou potřebu tě uškrtit."

„Uh-huh," opakoval Harry váhavě.

Červené oči se nebezpečně narovnaly. „Opatrně, nebo si začnu myslet, že nejsi schopen řádně artikulovat."

Harry si popuzeně povzdechl a zabořil hlavu do dlaní. „To není ten problém."

Když od Riddleho obdržel jen tázavý pohled, pokračoval. „Myslím to že jsi na mě zaútočil. No, bylo nečekané, že jsi mě chtěl zabít, protože jsem absolutně netušil, kdo jsi. Ale teď to chápu, takže…" pokrčil rameny.

Riddle nevypadal přesvědčeně, ale zůstal zticha.

Harry si uvědomil, že si Riddle myslel, že ten děsivý první dojem, který na něj Harry měl, stačil na to, aby Harryho natrvalo vyděsil. Ta myšlenka byla Harrymo zvláštně odporná. Nijak zvlášť se nestaral, jestli o něm měl Riddle vysoké mínění, ale myslet si, že se _bál_ …

„Já nejsem vydě-…" Harry zvážil, co se chystal říct a přiznal to. „Dobře, možná ano… Nějak. Ale to pořád není to ono."

Zhluboka se nadechl a donutil se zlostně koukat přímo na Riddlea.

„Tys mě poslal Brumbálovi bez varování, i když jsi zjevně věděl, co se stane. I jsi mě donutil se umýt a obléct do čistého oblečení. A teď tu sedíš a omlouváš se za výbuch vzteku?!"

Harry ho pozorně sledoval, ale Riddle ani nemrkl.

„Ty nemáš tušení, proč jsem kvůli tomu naštvaný, že?" uvědomil si šokovaně. „Ty si vážně myslíš, že to že jsi na mě zaútočil, na toho, o kom sis myslel, že je sám plně zodpovědný za smrt tvého rodiče, je ten jediný problém."

Přes Riddlův obličej přelétl stín a jeho rysy ztvrdly. „Neměl jsem ztratit kont-…"

„Nestarám se o tvou drahocennou kontrolu a vím že mě jen využíváš, ale _nenávidím_ , když se mnou jednáš jako s jednou ze svých šachových figurek."

Riddle se zamračil. „To je to samé."

„Ne, to rozhodně není. Mohl jsi mi říct, že Brumbál čekal venku, mohl jsi mi říct, že nás budeš sledovat, mohl jsi mi _říct, jaký jsi měl plán_. A hádej co? Já bych stejně šel."

Harry se skoro musel zasmát nad Riddleho soustředěným výrazem. Jako kdyby se tvrdě snažil pochopit něco skutečně neskutečného.

„A to by ti nevadilo? Nevidím rozdíl, pořád bys byl jen návnada. Tvoje chování by stejně zůstalo stejné."

„Ale _věděl_ bych to. Nemusel jsi mě vyslat jako nějakou loutku."

Riddle si naštvaně založil ruce. „Nebylo potřeba, abys to věděl."

„Ale chtěl jsem," trval na svém Harry.

Po tomhle byli dlouho ticho.

Vlak se pomalu začal hýbat a Harry mohl oknem vidět vyblednout poslední světlo. Velká výhoda vlaku byla, že mohli bez obtíží cestovat i v noci. Dokud dva lidé dohlíželi na lokomotivu, všichni ostatní mohli tvrdě spát a vlak se nikdy neunavil.

S lehkým leknutím si Harry uvědomil, že se mu povedlo vysvětlit Riddleovi co chtěl, v civilizovaném rozhovoru, který neskončil útěkem z místnosti.

Ještě překvapivější byl fakt, že byl ve stejné místnosti jako lord Voldemort aniž by byl dušený napjatým tichem. Tohle ticho bylo zvláštně…pohodové.

Stejně, Harry nebyl ten typ jen nečinně posedávat. Byla jen určitá doba, kterou dokázal strávit nicneděláním.

Stoupnul si a Riddle se okamžitě dostal se svých myšlenek. Jeho pohled se zdál přilepit Harryho k podlaze.

„Klid, jen jdu pomoct s matracemi."

Během dne byl první vagón zařízen jako obývák. S tmou dávali všechen nepotřebný nábytek do druhého vagónu a pro všechny rozložili matrace.

„Ty nebudeš potřeba."

„Raději bych nespal vedle Bellatrix. Jsem si celkem jistý, že už bych se nevzbudil."

„Ty budeš spát tady," přikázal Riddle tónem, který nenechával žádné místo pro vyjednávání.

Harry protočil oči. „A kde přesně to bude?"

Namísto odpovědi se Riddle demonstrativně podíval dolů na gauč.

Harry na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. „To si děláš srandu!"

Riddle tázavě naklonil hlavu. „Vážně by mě zajímalo, proč vždycky předpokládáš to."

Skupina se sbalila tak, že bylo přesně tolik matrací, kolik bylo lidí. To znamenalo že teď s Harrym by jim jedna matrace měla chybět. Nicméně, jelikož jednoho člena ztratili v Harryho dílně, tak jedna matrace byla volná. Stejně Voldemort trval na tom, aby Harry spal v posledním voze.

Zatímco byla směšně luxusní pohovka pravděpodobně pohodlnější, než tenké matrace, Harry by radši spal na holé podlaze. Na tom, že bude tenhle lord ve stejné místnosti jako on, zatímco bude spát, bylo něco znepokojivého.

Harry spánek potřeboval, a potřeboval ho hodně. Byl jeden z těch lidí, co jsou bez dostatečného spánku extrémně mrzutí a podráždění. Obrovsky mu vadilo, že Riddle byl přesně na druhé straně spektra. Harry by nebyl přkvapený, kdyby lord nespal vůbec. To znamenalo, že Harry bude spát několik hodin, zatímco Riddle bude _vzhůru_.

„Mohl bych dneska pomoct s lokomotivou…" začal Harry slabě, ale Riddleův zasmušilý pohled stačil na to, aby ho umlčel a změnil jeho protest do dlouhého povzdechu.

„Tak to mi sedíš na posteli," poznamenal suše a ukázal vyčítavě na stále sedícího Riddlea.

Riddle se samolibě usmál. „Raději si na to zvykni."

„Huh?"

„Nic," ušklíbl se Riddle a uhlazeně si stoupnul. „Je celý tvůj," udělal přehnané gesto ke gauči.

Harry na oplátku znovu protočil oči.

.

* * *

.

Jako kdyby spát v tom samém pokoji s megalomanickým lordem nebylo dost špatné, vzbudil se Harry s křikem.

Ze všech nocí si jeho mozek šlechetně vybral tuhle, aby zpracoval všechno, co se v poslední době naučil. Znepokojivá kombinace ohně, výkřiků, nožů a pilulek ho zanechala pokrytého potem a s pocitem žaludeční nevolnosti.

A _samozřejmě_ , Riddle byl vzhůru a v klidu pil čaj v jednom z křesel. Jeho červené oči ho soustředěně studovaly.

Harry to chtěl přejít a říct mu, že byl perfektně fajn, ale když otevřel pusu aby mohl mluvit, udeřila ho nová vlna nevolnosti, a tak místo toho vyrazil z pokoje.

S rukou těsně přitisknutou na ústa vklopýtal do vedlejšího vagónu, který byl použitý jako sklad. Harry doufal, že se tam, v nepřítomnosti lidí, zvlášť Riddlea, uklidní. Ale pokoj byl přeplněný nábytkem, vybavením a uskladněným jídlem, a Harry se místo toho cítil zavalený.

Potřeboval na vzduch.

Aniž by vzhlédl, proběhl skrz první vagón, ignoroval všechny, kteří za ním volali a otevřel dveře na lokomotivu.

Ignoroval dva muže, kteří ji momentálně obsluhovali a vyšplhal se skrz velké okno na boku místnosti. Malou plošinu objevil včera při svém dlouhém průzkumu.

Nebylo to nic víc než malinký balkónek, který by dovolil mechanikovi opravit, nebo umýt vnější části mašiny.

Pro Harryho to reprezentovalo nějaký nutně potřebný osobní prostor.

Naklonil se přes zábradlí a zvracel. Třebaže to nenáviděl, věděl, že se potom bude cítit líp.

Znovu se pomalu narovnal a nenasytně vdechl čerstvý ranní vzduch. Slunce akorát začalo vycházet a krajina byla pokrytá hustou mlhou. Chladný vzduch mu čechral vlasy a pohled na tiché, nekonečné pole a lesy dělal jeho žaludku zázraky.

Naposled se zhluboka nadechl a vypustil to jako povzdech.

„Normálně bych se sám sebe zeptal co šlo špatně s výchovou osoby, které ukázala takové lehkovážně chování, ale s tebou se shledávám zvláštně nepřekvapeným."

Harryho hlava s sebou trhla doprava, kde uviděl známou černou postavu stát hned vedle sebe.

„Snape?!" vykřiknul, šokovaný že toho muže neviděl, když se na rampu vyšplhal.

„Pottere," odpověděl Snape úsečně.

„Já jsem…uhm…"

„Si užíval ráno skutečně velice neobvyklým způsobe, jak vidím…" Snape mu střelil lehce konsternovaný pohled. „…a kazil ho pro ostatní."

Harry zamumlal pod fousy něco, co by se dalo vykládat jako omluva.

„Lord Voldemort se tě konečně rozhodl otrávit, nebo je to tvé obvyklá rutina jak začít den?"

Harry si odfrkl. „Ve skutečnosti ani jedno. Jen jsem měl zlý sen."

Nad tím Snape povytáhl obočí. „ _Jen_ zlý sen?"

„Jo…Zahrnoval mozek-pozměňující látky a staré muže," odpověděl Harry napůl žertovně, napůl vážně.

Snapeův výraz potemněl. „A to způsobilo tvou nevolnost?"

„Ne přesně…Myslím, že to byla víc myšlenka, že mé vlastní myšlenky a celá osobnost může být dost dobře jen produktem nějakých prášků," vysvětlil Harry zatrpkle.

Nad tím zůstal Snape zticha a Harry za to byl vděčný. Většina lidí by se mohla pokusit utěšit ho nesmyslnými sentimenty, ale Snape nic takového nezkusil. To Harrymu ukázalo, že chápal jeho situaci. Nikdo neznal plný efekt těch pilulek, a Snape nebude předstírat nic jiného.

„Také jsem vyrušil Riddleho mírumilovné ranní posezení s čajem svým křikem," zazubil se Harry v pokusu odlehčit náladu.

Snapeova ústa zformovala úzký úsměv. „Se vším co víme, to mohl shledat ještě odpočinkovějším."

Nad tím se Harryho úsměv rozšířil. Bylo pěkné vědět, že měl při žertování o Riddlem nějakého spojence. Třebaže Snape byl oddaný stoupenec, viděl díky své společné minulosti s Voldemortem věci z jiné perspektivy.

„Taaakže…hádám že je na tebe stále naštvaný?" začal Harry váhavě.

„Nemám v úmyslu to zjistit."

Což znamenalo, že Snape nebyl natolik hloupý, aby se ukázal před Voldemortem, dokud o něj lord přímo nepožádá.

Oba chvíli pozorovali míjející krajinu. Jejich mírumilovné ticho bylo narušeno malým rozruchem ve strojovně.

Když se Harry otočil k oknu, aby se podíval dovnitř, uviděl místo toho Riddleho obličej. Za ním stáli dva muži v hluboké úkloně.

„Dobré ráno!" pozdravil Harry příliš vesele, jako kdyby nebylo nic zvláštního na tom, vést konverzaci skrz okno pohybujícího se vlaku.

Riddle se nemohl vyšplhat na rampu, protože místo stačilo sotva pro dva lidi.

„Co tu děláš?" Riddle nezněl potěšeně. Na druhou stranu nevypadl ani překvapeně, víc rezignovaně, než cokoliv jiného.

„Hraju na schovávanou," odpověděl Harry upřímně, „ty ‚pykáš'."

Mohl vidět, jak Riddleovy oči krátce namířily na Snapea, který se nějakým způsobem zvládl uhlazeně uklonit, navzdory omezenému prostoru. K Harryho úlevě ho Riddle naprosto ignoroval.

„Ani se tě nebudu ptát, co to předtím mělo být, ale jsi požadován v prvním voze, aby ti Narcissa mohla vzít míry."

„Proč?" zeptal se Harry ostražitě.

„Budeš potřebovat pořádné oblečení na bál, samozřejmě."

„Já mám oblečení!" protestoval Harry.

Riddle si ho chvíli prohlížel od shora až dolů, rty sevřené v nespokojeném úšklebku.

„Myslím to, které jsi mi dal v hostinci, pamatuješ?"

Riddle se na něj podíval, jako kdyby se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli by se měl smát, nebo ho uhodit.

„Ty byly _přibližně_ tvojí velikosti, potřebuješ něco, co ti padne."

Otočil se od okna a zamířil zpátky ke dveřím, které je spojovaly s druhým vagónem.

„Jestli tam nebudeš do dvou minut, pošlu Bellu, aby tě přivedla," zavolal, než odešel.

Harry ztrápeně zavrčel.

„Frustrovaný moc?" posmíval se Snape, který zněl na Harryho vkus příliš pobaveně.

„Je _vždycky_ takový?" zasténal Harry.

„Ne."

Harry se na něj mrzutě otočil. „Měl jsi říct ‚ano'."

„Je takový jen kolem tebe."

„Proč?" zeptal se Harry lehce vyděšeně nad jeho prohlášením.

„Ty mi řekni," pokrčil Snape lehce rameny.

„Chystáš se tu zůstat celý den?"

„Pravděpodobně."

Harry ho nechal ať si dělá, co chce a protáhl se oknem zpátky.

.

* * *

.

O jednu nekonečnou hodinu později, Harry konečně dokázal utéct přísné Narcisse, kňourajícímu Dracovi a davu uštěpačných lidí, kteří neměli nic lepšího na práci, než během celého procesu živě komentovat stavbu Harryho těla.

Chtěl se po tom mučení vrátit k Snapeovi, ale Bellatrix měla službu na lokomotivě a Harry se byl nucen rychle vzdálit.

Strávil několik hodin ve skladu, kde se z nudy prohrabával různými věcmi. Naneštěstí Riddle brzy jeho počínání ze sousedního vagónu uslyšel a přikázal Harrymu, aby se vrátil do jeho vagónu.

Harry byl zneklidněný z toho, co chtěl probírat jako další, ale Riddle byl spokojený jen s tím ho jednoduše ignorovat. Takže Harry zvednul jednu z Riddleho knížek a pohroužil se do ní.

Když už se slunce začalo naklánět, vlak najednou zastavil a Harry se vymanil ze své lekce.

„Zase musíme pokácet stromy?" zeptal se, nedočkavý dostat se na chvíli ven a dělat něco jiného, než jen sedět.

Riddle si stoupl ze svého místa za stolem a vyhlédl z okna.

„Žádné stromy," odpověděl tajemně, „jsme tu."


	16. Chapter 16

16 Kapitola

Oblečení, které Narcissa navrhla bylo nádherné. Neměla čas šaty ozdobit vhodnými výšivkami, ale byly udělány z toho nejkvalitnějšího materiálu a příjemně se přizpůsobovaly každému Harryho pohybu. Byly čisté a lehké jako peříčko, vyrobené z tak tmavého odstínu zelené, že vypadaly téměř černé.

Ve zkratce, byla to ta nejsměšnější věc, co kdy Harry viděl.

Taková škoda vzácné látky a snahy! Ze všech lidí se mu Bellatrix pokusila vysvětlit koncept bálu, ale Harry si myslel, že ta celá věc byla fraška. Tak dlouho, dokud se neobjeví nahý, tak se nikdo nebude starat, co má na sobě, ne? Lord může chtít udělat svým vzhledem dojem, ale co to mělo co dělat s _ním_?

Díky těm róbám se cítil jako nadměrná loutka a byl extrémně rozpačitý.

A samozřejmě, Riddle v těch svých zvládl vypadat absolutně nádherně. Lord byl ve svých tmavých impozantních róbách tak v pohodě, že by si jeden myslel, že v nich i spal. Krom toho, že se na nich nedalo najít jediné pomačkání.

Poté, co Harryho úspěšně nacpala do jeho nové róby, se Narcissa pokusila alespoň trošku zkrotit jeho vlasy. Obvykle klidná žena téměř dostala záchvat vzteku, když nebyla schopná dosáhnout žádného druhu úspěchu. Jako poslední možnost vytáhla nůžky, ale Harrymu se povedlo utéct ven a vmísit se do davu, který se tam shromáždil.

Dorazili o den dříve, a ten den využili k postavení tábora. Bál bude trvat několik dní a jelikož už nebudou muset s vlakem hýbat, vybalili si věci na kraji malého lesa. Odtamtud už mohli vidět světla na vrcholku kopce, kde stálo sídlo.

Sídlo, kde se bál odehrával, vypadalo obrovské i z dálky. Podle všeho patřilo nějakému mocnému lordovi, který kontroloval dobrou část téhle oblasti. Harry byl rád, že to nebyl Brousek. Zatímco Brousek byl dost důležitý na to, aby poslal pozvání, nebude hlavním hostitelem události.

Jestli tu byl jeden člověk, který se hrozil těch několika nastávajících nocí víc než Harry, tak to musel být Severus Snape.

Lucius musel toho jízlivého muže z jeho úkrytu téměř vytáhnout. Od té doby stál zachmuřeně ve stínech okolních stromů a vypadl každým coulem tak nepohodlně, jak se Harry cítil.

Nastala noc a vzduch byl naplněn napjatým očekáváním. Napětí dosáhlo dočasného maxima, když se lord Voldemort konečně vynořil z vlaku a, aniž by si kohokoliv z nich všímal, vyrazil kolem malého davu a zamířil k vzdálenému sídlu.

Skupina okamžitě vyrazila za ním a Harry se vlekl kousek za nimi.

Zatímco pomalu lezl do kopce, pokusil se podívat na světlou stránku celé té věci.

Slyšel, že tam bude jídlo. Hodně jídla. Jídla zdarma. A Harry se rozhodně nebude držet zpátky, jestli to byla skutečně pravda.

Taky, bude tam hudba. Ne jeden hudebník, podle všeho tam bude celá parta lidí, kteří budou hrát na různé nástroje v tu samou chvíli. Harry při několika příležitostech slyšel různé zvuky, které jisté nástroje mohly vydat, dokonce jednou v hostinci slyšel hrát starou nahrávku. Ale to byly vzácné příležitosti. Remus a Sirius básnili o nocích v minulosti, naplněných úžasnou hudbou, a Harry měl pocit, že konečně zjistí, o čem to mluvili.

Ale nebyl si jistý o té části s tancem.

Jeho cíl pro dnešní večer? Dostat se dovnitř, jíst a poslouchat. Do ničeho se nezamíchat a zůstat zatraceně daleko od Riddlea. Za posledních několik dní byl v lordově společnosti příliš mnoho hodin.

Harry se ze svého zamyšlení probral, když ve tmě téměř zakopl o kámen. Rozhlédl se, a zjistil, že je úplně sám. Riddle a jeho stoupenci už byli o hodně před ním, jen malý, pohybující se bod v temnotě.

Příliš si s tím nedělal starosti, jelikož světla sídla poskytovaly všechno, co potřeboval, aby se zorientoval.

Vyrazil trochu rychleji, jen aby si uvědomil, že skupina už byla velmi blízko k cíli. Jestli je chtěl chytit dřív, než zmizí uvnitř, bude muset běžet.

Zrovna vyrazil, když skoro vrazil do někoho, kdo přiběhl ze stromů po jeho levici, a donutil ho rychle se uhnout na stranu.

„Co t-..!" vykřiknul s leknutím, než ho jeho náhlá změna směru vyvedla z rovnováhy a on spadnul vcelku neelegantně na zem.

„Oh, omlouvám se," omluvil se jemný hlas nad ním.

Harry vzhlédnul a ztuhnul.

Vždycky byl obklopen lidmi, kteří byli alespoň o deset let starší než on a v posledních několika dnech si zvyknul na Dracovu malou postavu. Ale absolutně _nikdy_ nepotkal někoho, ze své vlastní věkové kategorie.

Plus mínus několik let, byla dívka úplně stejně stará jako Harry. Byla o trochu menší, než on, s výraznýma šedýma očima a dlouhými, blonďatými vlasy, které se jí v nočním vánku jemně pohupovaly okolo hlavy.

Harry by si ji spletl s dalším členem Molfoyovy rodiny, krom toho, že tam nebyla absolutně žádná stopa jejich klidné vyrovnanosti. Její výraz byl otevřený a její velké oči jí působily dojmem, jako kdyby se neustále něčemu divila.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se dívka, když Harry jen dál seděl a zíral na ní. Byla tak _mladá_. Harry přemýšlel, jestli tak ostatním taky připadal.

„Err...jo, ah, nic to není, vážně," vykoktal v rozpacích a postavil se.

Ve tmě moc dobře neviděl, ale jeho oblečení muselo být špinavé alespoň na kolenou. Narcissa ho zabije. Pokud ho Riddle nedostane jako první.

„Teď je to o moc lepší, nemyslíš?" usmála se na něj dívka šťastně.

„Umm…co je lepší?"

„Tvoje oblečení!" zasmála se, „teď ti to sluší víc."

Neschopen slova na ní Harry zase jen zíral.

„Měli bychom zase utíkat," poznamenala dívka, ne; mladá žena, bezstarostně.

„Proč utíkáš?" zeptal se Harry zmateně.

Podívala se na něj, jako kdyby se jí právě zeptal, proč se slunce večer klesalo k západu. „Protože chci, samozřejmě," zasmála se.

Tou dobou Harryho hlavou létaly stovky otázek, alespoň deset z nich se týkaly dívčiny příčetnosti, ale zůstal zticha.

„Pojď!" naléhala a rozběhla se. Protože Harry nevěděl, co jiného dělat, rozběhl se za ní.

Ona tak řečeno neběžela, víc než cokoliv skákala a Harry s ní snadno držel tempo.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptal se jí, aniž by dokázal nedat v hlasu najevo, jak byl vyvedený z míry. Dívka se nechovala jako nikdo, koho kdy potkal.

„Já jsem já," odpověděla jednoduše a začala si pro sebe potichu broukat.

Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli mělo nějakou cenu udržovat konverzaci, ale rozhodl se to stejně udělat. „Proč jsi sama?"

„Protože to ty jsi taky," zabroukala.

Jasně, vůbec žádnou cenu.

„Ale nedělej si starosti, nebudeš sám o moc déle," usmála se na něj šťastně.

Harry se rozhodl zůstat po zbytek jejich běhu zticha, ale více než jednou se přistihl, jak krade pohledy na dívku vedle sebe.

Dorazili na vrcholek kopce a dívka zpomalila, dokud otevřenou kovovou bránou neprocházeli normálním tempem.

Brána je vedla do vnitřního nádvoří, které bylo kompletně osvětleno pochodněmi a ozdobeno květinami, kamennými sochami a obrovskou studnicí, plné krystalově čisté vody. Bezstarostné předvádění čisté vody křičelo o moci a Harryho nutilo znechuceně se zamračit.

Na nádvoří stálo několik malých skupin, které si mezi sebou potichu mumlaly, zatímco ostatní mířili k masivním dřevěným dveřím, které vely dovnitř.

„Má lady!" vykřikl muž uprostřed nádvoří a sprintoval směrem k nim. Jeho obličej byl naplněný úlevou.

„Má lady, kde jste byla! Byli jsme starostí bez sebe!" vykřikl muž viditelně otřesený a lomil rukama.

„Lady?!" zeptal se Harry šokovaně a zároveň znepokojeně. Část něj si uvědomila, že nikdy předtím neslyšel o ženě, která by vedla skupinu, a jeho zbylá část si dělala starosti, jestli právě omylem neurazil mocnou postavu.

„Já…err…omlouvám se, jestli-…"

„Tohle je ten chlapec, o kterém jsem mluvila," přerušila ho dívka jemně a zatahala ho za ruku.

Muž si ho roztěkaně prohlédl od shora až dolů, ale brzy místo toho začal povykovat nad jejím oblečením a vlasy.

„Huh?" udělal Harry strnule. Tohle bylo divnější a divnější. Jak to, že ho znala?

Jako kdyby situace nebyla už tak dost divná, uviděl Riddleho, jak se pohybuje směrem k nim.

Napůl očekával, že ho lord prostě odtáhne pryč, ale k jeho neskonalému překvapení, se Riddle elegantně uklonil a na krátko se dotkl rty dívčiny volné ruky.

„Lady Luno, je mi potěšením vás konečně potkat." Riddlův hlas byl hluboký a bohatý, jeho oči soustředěné na obličej mladé ženy.

Vypadalo, že ho Luna dlouhou chvíli zvažovala, než se na něj usmála.

„Nemyslím si, že se mi moc líbíte," řekla mu zasněně.

Harry i muž vedle Luny viditelně ztuhli. Riddle stál před mnohem menší dívkou klidně, nevyveden z míry jejím prohlášením.

„Ale on líbí se mi on," pokračovala Luna a znovu zatahala Harryho za ruku, „a nemůžu mít jednoho bez druhého, takže… Jste v pořádku." Usmála se znovu.

Riddle se usmál sladce nazpátek a Harry vypustil zadržený dech. Na vteřinu si nebyl jistý, jestli Luna tuhle konverzaci přežije. Co Harry věděl, byl to první člověk, který s lordem Voldemortem mluvil otevřeně a beze strachu.

Luna se otočila zpátky na Harryho. „Měj se na pozoru před jablky," řekla mu vážně, „dneska večer mají zlomyslné myšlenky."

„Uhm…díky…?"

Luna na něj mrkla a udělal před Riddlem pukrle, než odešla se ještě stále ustaraným mužem.

„Co to pro všechno na světě…?" zeptal se Harry nikoho konkrétního, když byla pryč.

„To byla Luna Láskorádová, milovaná lady skupiny, které se příhodně pojmenovala ‚Měsíc'," odpověděl Riddle věcně.

„A ty jí znáš protože…?"

„Nikdy předtím jsem jí nepotkal. Slyšel jsem, že odděluje spojence od nepřátel podle toho, jestli se jí líbí lord skupiny, nebo ne."

Harry se na něj ostražitě podíval. „Řekla, že se jí nelíbíš."

„Řekla, že jsem v pořádku, díky tobě," usmál se Riddle spokojeně, „myslel jsem, že budu muset strávit alespoň jeden večer snažením se jí získat. Její skupina jí zbožňuje. Je jako divoká karta a já netoužím být proti někomu tak nepředvídatelnému, jako je ona."

„To je dobře, protože to je výzva, do které by jsi šel bez mojí podpory," poznamenal Harry temně.

„Ah, ano, ztracená generace jako ty. Ale ona má za sebou skupinu oddaných stoupenců, co máš ty, hmm?" dobíral si ho Riddle.

„Velmi otravného lorda, jak to vypadá."

Riddle se jen samolibě usmál. „Kterému od teď budeš říkat ‚můj lorde'."

Harry zamumlal něco nesrozumitelného, ale věděl, že to byla jedna hádka, kterou neměl šanci vyhrát. Riddle nemohl riskovat vypadat před ostatními lordy laxně a mít stoupence, který ho náležitě neoslovoval by bylo vzato jako do očí bijící neúcta.

To neznamenalo, že se to Harrymu musí líbit.

„A byl jsem nápomocný ve vašem úkolu získat nové spojence, _můj_ _lorde_?" zeptal se sarkasticky.

„Nesmírně," odpověděl Riddle potěšeně, „myslel jsem, že tě budu muset kvůli tvým otřesným způsobům schovat, ale teď vidím, že mohou mít své využití."

„Otřes-… Moje způsoby jsou perfektně v pořádku!" vyprsknul Harry pobouřeně.

Riddle s úšklebkem naklonil hlavu.

„Můj lorde," přidal Harry rychle, jak si uvědomil svůj omyl.

Riddle jen nevěřícně potřásl hlavou a vyrazil směrem ke vchodu, kde čekal zbytek skupiny.

„Kde je Snape?" zeptal se Harry, když mezi nimi neuviděl známou černou postavu.

Riddleova nálada okamžitě potemněla. „Proč tolik trváš na jeho společnosti?"

„Mám ho rád," pokrčil Harry rameny.

Riddle si odfrkl. „Ujišťuji tě, že to není vzájemné. Pokud o tom muži vím jednu věc, tak to, že všechny nenávidí."

 _Měl rád mou mámu_ , Harry téměř odpověděl, ale rozhodl se zůstat zticha.

Skupina vystoupala k masivnímu vchodu a Riddle musel ukázat svou pozvánku, než jim dovolili projít.

Harry měl vzdálený pocit, že Riddlemu nedá nahánění hrůzy ostatním hostům nijak zabrat, protože ten muž, co musel kontrolovat vstupující lordy, se třásl strachem, jak nervózně převzal jejich pozvánku. Harry nevěděl, jestli to bylo kvůli Riddleho výhružné auře, nebo kvůli zvěstem, které se musely rozšířit zemí.

Vstupní hala byla obrovská a plná lidí. Každý kousek místnosti byl bohatě ozdoben a tmavé, dřevěné dveře stály otevřené, aby dovolovaly projít do ostatních pokojů. Skrz ty největší Harry viděl ještě větší místnost s dlouhými stoly po stranách a volným místem uprostřed. Usoudil, že to byla hlavní hala panství. Široké, dlouhé schodiště vedlo do vyšších pater.

Harry si uvědomil, že na první pohled panství vypadalo naprosto otevřené a vítající. Ale bylo tam pár menších dveří, které zůstávaly pevně zavřené, a Harry viděl úzké chodby, které zůstaly naprosto neosvětlené.

Vešli do hlavní síně a Harry se musel snažit, aby mu nespadla čelist. Nikdy v životě neviděl takovou přemíru luxusu. Stoly byly zaplněny obrovským množstvím jídla, na bílé mramorové podlaze nebylo jediné špinavé místo a každý ubrus a závěs vypadal úplně nový. Všichni hosté byli oblečení v extravagantním oblečení, které bylo naprosto nepraktické a sloužilo jen k tomu, aby ukázalo jejich status.

„Přestaň zírat," zamumlal vedle něj Riddle, „budou sledovat každý tvůj krok, jestli na sebe nechceš přitáhnout větší pozornost, musíš vypadat přirozeně v pohodě."

Harry se zamračil. „Jo, jsem si jistý, že perfektně zapadnu," suše podotknul.

Naprostá čistota místnosti ho donutila cítit se nepohodlně, to ani nemluvě o ostatních lidech. Nenáviděl velké davy. Byl důvod, proč měl kdy jen dva blízké přátele.

Voldemort udělal autoritativní znamení a jeho skupina se nenuceně rozešla. Harry to gesto niky předtím neviděl, ale hádal, že to znamenalo něco jako ‚jděte se mísit s ostatními'. Rozkošné.

Pozoroval ostatní členy, jak odcházeli pryč. Harry o některých z nich uvažoval jako o pouhých surovcích, ale teď viděl, že každý z nich se držel s přirozenou elegancí. Malfoyové zapadli úplně, ale i Bellatrix vypadala uvolněně a vyrovnaně.

Harry pořád neměl rád svoje směšné oblečení, ale začal ho oceňovat. Kdyby měl svoje normální oblečení, nebo i to čisté od Riddlea, vypadal by naprosto nepatřičně. Takhle kolem něj alespoň nebudou ostatní hosté okamžitě podezřívaví.

Jak se pomalu vydal k jednomu ze stolů, Harry se znovu pokusil podívat na světlou stránku svojí situace.

Dostal se dovnitř bez nějakých dalších problémů - krom své divné interakce s mladou lady Lunou - a rozhodně tu bylo jídlo zdarma. Když prostě minimalizuje své interakce s ostatními hosty, měl by být schopný tento večer přežít.

Vyhnul se očnímu kontaktu s lidmi okolo sebe a zastavil se před jedním z dlouhých stolů.

Nějakou dobu tam stál, jednoduše zírajíc na všechno to různé jídlo. Nakonec se rozhodl, že by to ostatním přišlo zvláštní, kdyby tam jen dál stál, a tak si vzal malý talíř a začal ho náhodně plnit tolika různými jídly, kolika to šlo.

Skoro se do toho pustil, když si vzpomněl na Riddleho komentář o jeho způsobech. Bylo v pořádku teď jíst? Byl správný způsob jak jíst? Měl by si najít nějaké místo, kam si sednout?

Začínajíc být frustrovaný se svou nevědomostí, si opatrně ukradl pohled na ostatní hosty. Většina jídla byla servírovaná v malých kouscích, které hostům dovolovaly jíst je jednou volnou rukou. Když Harry viděl nějaké z nabubřele oblečených lidí jíst ze svých talířů bez nějakého speciálního způsobu, rozhodl se, že pro něj bylo bezpečné si taky kousnout.

„Jsi si jistý, že to není otrávené?" ozval se zpoza něj hlas.

Vyděšený, přestal Harry kousat a otočil se k muži, který na něj promluvil. Když uviděl jeho vzhled, musel se udržet, aby se neudusil jídlem.

Mužův obličej byl pokrytý jizvami a chyběl mu kus nosu. Měl šedé, po ramena dlouhé vlasy a vypadl být v padesátých letech. Tam kde mělo být levé oko měl černou pásku a když se Harry podíval dolů, všimnul si, že měl taky dřevěnou nohu.

„Err, pardon, co?" zeptal se Harry jakmile zase našel hlas.

„Neustálá pozornost!" vyštěkl ten muž a zvedl varovně prst. „Když snížíš svou pozornost na takovém místě, snědí místo jídla _tebe_ , chlapče."

Harry se podíval dolů na svůj talíř a cítil se trochu nejistě.

„Err…" začal, protože neměl nejmenší tušení, co od něj ten muž čekal.

Drsný smích ho přiměl znovu vzhlédnout.

„Ty nejsi na takovéhle věci zvyklý, eh?" Kývl vágně Voldemortovým směrem. „Ty jsi sem přišel s tím zlověstným chlápkem?"

„Ano…" potvrdil to Harry obezřetně.

Muž se pobaveně zachechtal. „Žádné ‚neopovažuj se tak mluvit o mém lordovi'? Lidi se obvykle kvůli takovým věcem snadno naserou."

Harry se na něj prázdně podíval, což muže přimělo se znovu zasmát.

„Myslím, že se mi líbíš, chlapče. Ten tvůj lord…Je to ten typ, co má záchvaty vzteku, které ventiluje na ostatních skupinách?"

„Ne, dělá to svým vlastním členům," odpověděl Harry upřímně.

Muž se na něj zazubil. To jeho zjizvený obličej pokroutilo ještě víc.

„Alastor Moody." Natáhl k němu muž stejně zjizvenou ruku.

Harrymu zabralo chvíli zareagovat na to náhle představení. Potřásli si rukama.

„Harry Potter," odpověděl formálně. Pak, jak si vzpomněl na své předchozí uklouznutí s lady Lunou, opatrně pokračoval. „Err, nejste lord, že ne?"

Moody zjevně shledal jeho otázku k popukání. „Bože ne! Nejsem na vedení a rozhodně ne na následování. Jsem jeden z těch pár ne-členů a taky jím zatraceně zůstanu. Když jsem tě viděl, jen mě napadlo, že ty ten pocit tak nějak taky vyzařuješ, víš?"

„Oh…Jo, jsem v tomhle tak nějak…nový," přiznal Harry.

„Myslel jsem si to," zabručel Moody potěšeně.

„Ale když nejste ve skupině, proč jste tady?" zeptal se Harry, který cítil, jak jeho zvědavost na toho zvláštního muže roste.

„Protože vím věci. Viděl jsem pro ně o jednu nebo dvě věci příliš na to, aby mě nechali volně se potulovat. Jsou z toho nervózní. Je to jejich chyba, vážně. Nedokážou oddělit klepy od pravdivých faktů."

„A co je nejnovějším klepem?"

Moody lehce naklonil hlavu a podrbal se na bradě. „Pověrčiví lidi říkají, že se tu kolem potuluje pár démonů, kteří zabíjejí nespravedlivé lordy."

Harry se nad tím zamračil. Nikdy neslyšel nic by alespoň vzdáleně připomínalo plánované útoky, jejichž cílem byli jen lordové. Navíc, démoni? Kdo ten nesmysl vymyslel?

„Co říkají nepověrčiví lidi?"

Moody se na něj zvláštně podíval. „Říkají, že je tu pár dobrých mužů, kteří se potulují kolem a dělají správnou věc. Takže ti dám dobrou radu, chlapče, bedlivě ho sleduj."

Kývl trhavě Voldemortovým směrem.

Harry ztuhnul, když uviděl Riddlea mluvit s lordem Brouskem a několika dalšími muži. Podle jejich vyrovnanosti Harry hádal, že to byli taky lordové, pak se Riddle otočil a setkal se s Harryho očima. Se samolibým výrazem Harrymu pokynul, aby k nim přišel.

Harryho obličej potemněl. Jeho kyselý výraz Moodyho znovu rozesmál. „Je dobré pro změnu vidět nějaký odpor. Všichni ti lordové změnili lidi do uctivých, slintajících idiotů, jestli se mě ptáš."

Harry si povzdechl. „Stejně bych měl raději jít."

„Jistě. Jen si pamatuj…." Moody spiklenecky snížil hlas, a Harry se musel naklonit, aby mu rozuměl.

„Neustálá pozornost!" Zakřičel Moody a Harry v šoku odskočil.

Moody se znovu zazubil svým křivým úsměvem a odkulhal pryč.

Vyvedený z míry, začal Harry přemýšlet, jestli se téhle události účastnili _normální_ lidi.

Dorazil k malé skupině lordů a zůstal nehybně stát, když ho kriticky pozorovali.

„Pane Pottere," usmál se Brousek příjemně, „je milé vás znovu potkat."

„Jsem si jistý, že potěšení je na vaší straně," odpověděl Harry nevzrušeně.

Riddle zakašlal. Když se Harry podíval blíž, viděl, že Riddle ve skutečnosti schovává pobavený úsměv.

Jeden z lordů zjevně tak pobavený nebyl.

„Slyšeli jsme příběhy o vašem malém kousku s Popletalm v Londýně. Říkali, že jste se musel plazit po zemi jako vyděšené dítě."

Harry reflexivně zatnul ruce v pěst, jak se přes něj přelila vlna chladného vzteku. Ale věděl, že ztratit sebeovládání by jen potvrdilo jejich názor na něj a tak se místo toho zhluboka nadechl.

Pak se široce usmál. „Jen jsem napodoboval originál podle svých nejlepších schopností, pane."

Viděl, jak Riddle téměř neznatelně ztuhnul, zatímco udržel opatrně prázdný výraz. Jeho oči na druhou stranu vypadaly, že Harryho zaživa stáhnou z kůže. Nicméně, místo aby Harryho zaškrtil, Riddle dovedně odvrátil pozornost zmatených lordů několika triviální poznámkami.

Brzy o Harryho ztratili zájem a odešli pryč. Harry si všimnul, jak nevědomě následovali Riddleho vedení. Už je zkušeně kontroloval, aniž by si toho vůbec všimli.

Hádal, že to bylo dobrým znamením, ale také ho to přinutilo být ve střehu před tím jak snadné pro Riddlea bylo manipulovat ostatními lidmi.

„Není jeho humor prostě vzácný?" zaslechl jak se na ně Riddle hladce zasmál.

Harryho tváře pálily žhavou zuřivostí nad tím blahosklonným tónem.

Riddle se líně obrátil a usmál se na něj. Ani to nebyl milý úsměv, vypadalo to víc jako divoký úšklebek. V kombinaci s jeho zářícíma červenýma očima vypadal příliš jako zvíře, než aby se to Harrymu líbilo. A ještě k tomu samolibé.

Oh, takže Riddle si chtěl hrát?

Tak dobrá, bastarde.

.

.

* * *

Kdo nezná jména z anglické verze, Luna je Lenka Láskorádová. Nechci tak krásné jméno překládat.


	17. Chapter 17

17 Kapitola

Harry brzy zjistil, že ho ostatní hosti jednoduše nepřehlédnou a nezáleželo, jak moc se je snažil ignorovat.

Naštěstí si také uvědomil, že zatímco bylo panství plné lordů a lady, každý z nich si s sebou přivedl kolem deseti členů. To znamenalo, že i když byl bál vytvořen pro lordy, stejně se ho účastnilo desetkrát tolik normálních členů.

K Harryho úlevně byla většina lidí, co ho oslovila obyčejní členové, kteří se ho jen zeptali na pár základních otázek. Dokud Harry zůstal rozumně zdvořilý, tak ho nechali v celku rychle být.

Bohužel, přimět je odejít co nejrychleji to šlo, nebylo jediné, co měl za úkol.

„Náš lord mě požádal, abych tlumočil následující zprávu," informoval ho Lucius, zatímco jeho manželka dělala povyk nad Harryho lehce špinavými šaty. Draco musel z bezpečnostních důvodů zůstat v táboře, chráněný dvěma dalšími členy.

„Gratuluje ti, že se ti zatím podařilo držet se mimo trable, ale laskavě naléhá, abys použil své sociální interakce abys získal informace a posílil možné spojenectví mezi skupinami."

Harry si odfrkl. „Můžeš mu říct, aby laskavě šel do prdele."

Lucius vypadal uraženě.

Harry protočil oči. „Dobře, fajn. Řekni mu, že učiním svým osobním posláním docílit toho, aby ho ostatní měli rádi. Pokud k němu začnou přistupovat s dary, bude vědět, že jsem uspěl."

Lucius nad jeho náhlou změnou názoru vypadal víc než jen trochu podezřívavě, ale zdálo se, že to přijal.

„Oh a pane Malfoy?" zavolal za ním Harry, když od něj odcházeli. „Co má nejraději k jídlu?"

Malfoyovi si nad tím vyměnili pohledy.

„Nikdy jsem neslyšel, že by náš lord zmínil něco specifického, tak dlouho, dokud to není sladké," odpověděla Narcissa po chvíli.

Harry se na ní zářivě usmál. „Perfektní, děkuji!"

Ozbrojen vědomostí, že Riddle neměl rád sladkosti, se Harry pustil do práce. Většina ostatních hostů byla přirozeně zvědavá na mladého lorda, který se zdánlivě vynořil z čista jasna. Nicméně, v jejich hře představoval neznámou figuru a oni si nebyli jistí, jak se k němu přiblížit.

Se škodolibou radostí začal Harry rozšiřovat drby o tom záhadném a pohledném lordovi.

Za žádných okolností by neměli přijmout jeho ruku k potřesení. Nenávidí, když se ho někdo dotkne. Bojí se židlí. Pije krev. Měli by si zakrýt oči, když se usmívá, nebo ho to rozzlobí a zahanbí. Měl raději blonďaté ženy. Nikdy nespí. Dokáže číst myšlenky. Urazí se, když se lidé v jeho přítomnosti smějí. Miluje sladkosti a mluví jen s lidmi, kteří mu předtím nabídli něco sladkého.

Nezáleží jak směšné ty příběhy byly, lidé je šířili. A brzy mohl vidět, jak se kolem Riddlea formuje malý dav lidí, každý z nich s nějakým čokoládovým dezertem v ruce a jak se snaží jak nejlépe umí neusmívat se a rychle si zakrýt oči, kdykoli se je pokusil okouzlit úsměvem.

Ta nejlepší část na tom celém? Pokud Riddle nechtěl vypadat neslušně, musel zůstat zdvořilý a chovat se potěšeně nad jejich dary.

Byl Harryho plán dětinský? Samozřejmě, že byl. Byla to zábava? Do pekla, ano.

Harry radostně pozoroval, jak byl Riddle zmatenější a zmatenější nad náhlou záplavou sladkostí, zatímco se snažil jak nejlépe mu to šlo chovat se klidně a vyrovnaně. Harry se musel smát nahlas, když před ním příliš snaživé žena demonstrativně odstranila židli.

Naneštěstí jeho smích upozornil Riddlea na jeho pozici a když ho ty doutnající červené oči našly, jeho veselost se vypařila nad čistým příslibem bolesti, který z těch očí vyzařoval.

Oh, no, jen protože teď skončí svou malou hru, neznamenalo to, že ty drby přestanou.

Sám se sebou spokojený se Harry rozhodl na chvíli odejít z hlavní síně, aby prozkoumal ostatní pokoje.

Podle všeho se hudba a příležitostný tanec budou odehrávat v hlavní síni, což byla největší místnost z panství. Ale jelikož hudba ještě nezačala, byla vstupní hala pořád plná lidí.

Harry opustil přeplněné místo jak nejrychleji to šlo a vešel do menšího, ale stále bohatě vyzdobeného pokoje. Světlo tu bylo tlumenější, než v jasně ozářené hlaví síni, jelikož jediným zdrojem světla v pokoji byly svíčky. Harry byl znovu ohromen, kolik snahy vložili do malých věcí. Svíčky nebyly jen kupou vosku, jako když byly používány z praktických důvodů. Byly tenké a hladké, s elegantními rytinami na každém jednotlivém kousku.

V tomhle pokoji bylo relativně málo lidí a Harry hádal, že představoval místo, kam lidé mohli jít a mluvit v soukromí až bál skutečně začne.

Harry se rozhodl pokoj opustit, a zkontrolovat druhé poschodí, ale něco, nebo spíš někdo ho přinutil zastavit v půli kroku.

Stál v rohu vedle dveří, které vedly zpátky do hlavní síně a mluvil se dvěma dalšími muži. Harry ho viděl jen zezadu, ale když se mužova hlava lehce natočila do stany, jak mluvil se svými společníky, uviděl i jeho obličej.

 _Nemožné._

„Brumbále?!"

.

* * *

.

Severus Snape byl mistr v ukrývání se. I v jasné hlavní síni s bílou mramorovou podlahou stále našel dost stínů, ve kterých se schoval.

Lucius často o jeho odmítání sociálních interakcí žertoval, ale i on musel přiznat, že nakonec to byl Severus, kdo přinesl nejvíc informací. Měli mezi sebou takovou tak trochu soutěž; Lucius se snažil vytáhnout každý kousek informace z drbů a zdvořilého povídání, zatímco Severus se držel stínů a jednoduše pozoroval.

Avšak dnes večer se Severus bál, že jejich malou bitvu prohraje. Jeho úkryt byl na pozorování celé hlavní síně perfektní a analyzovat hosty by pro něj měl být snadný úkol - kdyby nebyl tak zatraceně rozptýlený.

Ten nejzajímavější člověk na pozorování v téhle síni byl - zatím - Harry Potter.

Snape k tomu chlapci nebyl žádným způsobem přitahován, i když aby byl fér, chlapec vypadal ve svých temně zelených šatech ohromně, a jistě, ukázalo se, že je v celku pěkný, ale jeho vzhled nebylo to, co Snapea dnes večer zaujalo. Bylo to jeho chování.

Ten mladý muž měl všechno, co člověk potřeboval, aby uspěl v politice. Pohledný, adekvátně oblečený, zdvořilý, s okouzlujícím úsměvem a ostrou myslí. Podle všeho by Harry měl mít touhle dobou všechny hosty do posledního v kapse. Ale ten chlapec byl k celé situaci tak nevšímavý, že to bylo téměř komické.

Věděl, že rozhovory přestaly, kdykoliv se přiblížil k nějakému malému davu? Uvědomil si, že se téměř každá hlava otočila, když odešel z hlavní síně? Ne. Samozřejmě, že ne.

Určitým způsobem byl Harry přesný opak lorda Voldemorta. Lord věděl přesně jaký má na lidi efekt. Dovolilo mu to jimi zkušeně manipulovat. Harry na druhou stranu vypadal podivně netušící co se toho druhu síly týkalo.

Sledovat ho jak nejistě stojí sám u bufetu a nervózně se rozhlíží - s největší pravděpodobností se modlíce aby ho nechali o samotě - nutilo Severuse netypicky se usmívat.

Harry si zjevně dával příliš malý kredit. Ten chlapec byl sebejistý co se týkalo jeho inteligence, ale to bylo tak všechno. Život ho naučil, že ostatní lidi nebudou přemýšlet dvakrát o zabití ztracené generace jako byl on.

Co si Harry neuvědomil, bylo že se strany začínaly otáčet. Jeho mladý obličej mu nevysloužil už jen nedůvěřlivé pohledy, namísto toho Severus na tvářích ostatních hostů viděl obdiv a fascinaci. Ale Harry by nikdy ani nezvážil možnost, že by ty obdivné pohledy mohly být upřené na něho.

Oh, Snape si byl jistý, že Harry dokázal přečíst emoce ostatních bezchybně, ten nebohý chlapec jen neměl tušení o jejich _příčinách_.

Severus hádal, že to byl důvod, proč si Harry stále troufl hrát s lordem Voldemortem. Nebylo pro to jiné vysvětlení. Buď Harry skutečně neměl tušení o důsledcích svého jednání, nebo toužil po smrti.

V několika poledních dnech Snape viděl ten způsob, jakým spolu ti dva jednali a cítil změnu v atmosféře, když byli v té samé místnosti. Cokoli toho chlapce ošálilo, že si myslel, že je bezpečné zatlačit lorda ještě dál, nemohlo být zdravé.

Protože kdykoliv Harry dokázal nad Voldemortem vyhrát, nebyl to vztek, co Severus v těch červených očích viděl.

A to ho děsilo víc než cokoliv jiného.

.

* * *

.

„Brumbále?!" Harry zopakoval, naprosto šokovaný. Vypadalo to, že jeho mozek úplně přestal fungovat, zatímco jeho srdce bilo tak silně, že Harry mohl přísahat, že to slyšeli všichni hosté v místnosti.

„Není možné, to absolutně není do prdele možné. Ty jsi mrtvý! Osobně jsem tvoje tělo vytáhnul nahoru po těch schodech! Ty jsi-…" Harry se nejistě zarazil, když se k němu ten muž otočil úplně.

Ty dlouhé stříbro-šedé vlasy byly stejné, stejně jako pronikavé modré oči a jeho postava. Ale nos byl lehce mimo, jeho rysy byly tvrdší a zatímco byl jasně poznamenaný věkem, vypadal o něco mladší, než Brumbál.

„Vy jste ho zabil?" zeptal se cizinec hlasem bez emocí.

Harry okamžitě zostražitěl. Kdokoli tohle byl, zjevně Brumbála znal a už byl informován o jeho smrti.

„S kým mám tu čest?" zeptal se Harry s podezřívavě narovnanýma očima.

„S Brumbálem," odpověděl muž.

„Vy nejste Brumbál," namítl Harry pevně. Čím déle na muže zíral, tím zjevnější ten fakt byl.

Muž se na něj podíval popuzeně, ale pevně. „Nemusím být Albus Brumbál, ale jsem Brumbál."

 _Bratři_.

Harry cítil blížící se bolest hlavy. V podstatě právě řekl cizincovi, že odtáhnul mrtvé tělo jeho bratra kdo ví kam.

„Do prdele. Podívejte, já se omlouvám, já-…"

„Zabil jste ho?" přerušil ho ten muž klidně.

„Ne," odpověděl Harry upřímně.

„Víte, kdo to udělal?"

Harryho podezření se zdvojnásobilo. „Proč?"

„Abych mu mohl poděkovat," prohlásil muž chraptivě.

Harry na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou, naprosto šokovaný. „Proč byste chtěl vlastního bratra mrtvého?"

Teď byl na řadě ten muž, aby podezřívavě narovnal oči. „S kým mám to potěšení _já_?"

Navzájem se skepticky pozorovali.

Na konec si ten muž povzdechl. „Hádám, že vy jste se mě ptal první…" Natáhl mozolnatou ruku. „Aberforth Brumbál."

„Harry Potter." odpověděl Harry, stále šokovaný.

Aberforthovi se rozšířily oči. „Potter? Nebesa nad námi, ty jsi…"

Harry měl s lidmi, co reagovali na jeho jméno, o několik špatných zkušeností příliš, a tak udělal pořádný krok zpátky.

„Já jsem co?" zasyčel nervózně. Co to bylo tentokrát?

Aberforth se okolo sebe horečnatě rozhlížel. „Bože, ne tady, chlapče."

Než mohl Harry reagovat, Aberforth ho pevně uchopil a vytáhl ho z pokoje, skrz vstupní halu a nahoru po schodech, pak skrz skleněné dveře, které je vyvedly na prostorný balkón.

Poté, co se ujistil, že byli sami, pustl Aberforth Harryho a rozrušeně se na něj obrátil.

„Zbláznil jsi se?! Co tu děláš? _Chceš_ být zabitý?"

Znovu šokovaný jeho reakcí, na něj Harry hloupě zíral a třel si ruku.

„Váš bratr to už zkoušel," zanadával Harry.

„A ty sis myslel, že jít sem je po jeho smrti už bezpečné? Nemůžu uvěřit, že by ti dovolili přijít."

Harry byl čím dál tím zmatenější. „Oni? O kom to mluvíte?"

Aberforth na něj zíral stejně zmateně. „Ta rodina, které jsem tě dal, oni-…"

„Vy jste co?!" Harry přímo zaječel.

„Ty to nevíš," vysoký muž udělal krok zpět. Pak další. Jeho výraz se měnil mezi úžasem a děsem. „Co se stalo? Proč si na ně nepamatuješ?"

Proč si všichni mysleli, že Harryho paměti muselo něco chybět? To nebyla jeho zatracená chyba, že byl opuštěný!

„Musíte mít špatného člověka. Mě nikdo nevychovával. Přežil jsem sám," vysvětlil Harry stroze.

Aberforth se zoufale zasmál. „Našel jsem tě po tom požáru, vzal jsem tě pryč, protože jsem věděl, že Albus bude pochybovat, jestli jsi skutečně mrtvý. Vzal jsem tě a dal tě páru, který už měl svoje děti. Nevěděli jsme, co se stane světu poté, co Potterovi selhali, ale věděli jsme, že to bude špatné."

Harry na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou, a tak úplně nevěřil tomu, co právě slyšel. Tady byl; muž, který mu konečně mohl poskytnout nějaké solidní odpovědi. „Můj křestní list…"

„Ano, ten jsem vzal taky. Tenkrát jsem nevěděl tvoje křestní jméno a měl jsem pocit, že si tvoji rodiče zaslouží, aby byl jejich chlapec pojmenovaný tak jak chtěli." Aberforthův hlas byl hořký emocemi. „Co se stalo? Proč nejsi s párem, kterému jsem tě dal?"

„Jak bych to měl vědět? Museli mě opustit, když začal chaos."

„Oni by pro tebe zemřeli." Ta jistota v jeho hlase přinutila Harryho udělal krok vzad, jako kdyby do něj ten muž fyzicky strčil.

„Vypadáte si tím strašně jistý. Rodiče během chaosu opustili svoje vlastní milované děti, nějaké cizí dítě by jistě-…"

„Každý z nás by za tvé rodiče a tebe zemřel."

Znovu, to neochvějné přesvědčení, které v Aberforthově hlase slyšel, bylo pro Harryho skoro příliš. Pak se přes něj pomalu začal plížit temný pocit děsu, až mu to nahnalo husí kůži.

„Kdo je sakra to _my_?"

Vypadalo to, že tahle jeho otázka Aberfortha připravila o poslední kousek rozvahy. Ten muž na něj otevřeně zíral. „Ty to nevíš. Oh můj bože, ty to vážně nevíš."

„Ano, nemá nejmenší tušení," řekl zpoza nich nový hlas. Harry se nemusel otáčet, aby věděl, kdo to je. To zjevně nemusel ani Aberforth.

„Alastore!" Vypadalo to, že se Aberforthovi ulevilo, když tu zjizvenou figuru uviděl. „Věděl jsi, že tu bude?" Ukázal na Harryho téměř vyčítavě, jako kdyby to byla všechno jeho chyba.

„Absolutně ne. Když jsem ho tu viděl, okamžitě jsem věděl, že se něco děje," zabručel Moody.

Harry se podíval z Aberfortha na Moodyho a zase zpátky, pak v podráždění vyhodil obě ruce do vzduchu, když nikdo z nich nepokračoval. „Promiňte, mohl by mi někdo vysvětlit, proč mě celá země zná?"

Moody se k němu otočil a divoce se na něj zazubil. „Tvoje matka si vysloužila v celku pěknou reputaci, chlapče. A spolu s tím rozsudek smrti."

„Ale proč?! Já myslel, že moje matka prostě jen zkřížila Brumbálovy plány," Harry se na Aberfortha provinile podíval, „err, chci říct Albusovy plány."

Aberforth nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo a důrazně zavrtěl hlavou. „Oh ne, tohle je mnohem větší, než můj drahý bratr. Mluvíme o světě a jeho současném ubohém stavu."

„Oni se tě bojí, protože tvoje matka je téměř zničila, aniž by vůbec věděla, proti čemu bojovala," Moody plynule doplnil. Harry hádal, že se ti dva znali už dost dlouho.

„Bojovala proti _čemu_?" tlačil Harry.

„Proti nim," zašeptal Aberforth.

Harry se na něj frustrovaně zamračil. „Oni, my…nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíte!"

„My. Odpor," objasnil Moody.

Harryho bolest hlavy se zdvojnásobila. Pořád neměl tušení, o co jde, ale měl nepříjemný pocit, že se mu to ani trochu nebude líbit. „Můžete začít od začátku?"

„Ne tady, chlapče. Polovina lordů by nás okamžitě zabila, kdyby zjistili, že jsme s odporem. Co teprve, kdyby zjistili, že jsi Harry Potter," odfrkl si Moody. Vypadalo to, že ten drsný muž našel v jejich situaci nějaké temné pobavení.

Harry si uvědomil, že zatímco oni věděli, o co jde, nevěděli celý příběh. „Ale oni ví, kdo jsem, Brousek jim to touhle dobou už musel říct!"

Jak se dalo čekat, Aberforthovi oči se šokovaně rozšířily. „Ty jsi potkat Brouska? Jak? Kdy?"

„Skutečná otázka je, proč ho ještě nezabili?" poznamenal Moody temně.

Jejich reakce potvrdila Harryho podezření, že Brousek v tom byl zapojený stejně jako Brumbál. „Dobře, nemám tušení, co ode mě chcete, ale tenhle odpor, má to něco společného se spolkem reno-…"

Aberforth spěšně přikryl Harryho ústa rukou. „Zbláznil jsi se?!" zasyčel.

„Je tu problém?" přerušil je chladný hlas zpoza nich.

Aberforth Harryho pomalu pustil a udělal krok vzad. „Vůbec ne."

Harry začal mít podezření, že jejich současné umístění nebylo úplně přesně dost bezpečné na to, aby tu probírali soukromé záležitosti.

„Pane Malfoy," pozdravil Harry nonšalantně. Nebál se, že by pro ně Lucius představoval hrozbu, ale věděl, že blondýn nahlásí všechno zpětně Riddlemu. A vysvětlovat Riddlemu, že ho polovina místních lordů chce zabít, byla poslední věc, kterou chtěl Harry dělat.

Lucius si Aberfortha a Moodyho kriticky prohlédl, než se otočil k Harrymu. Zjevně neschvaloval Harryho výběr polohy, ani jeho společnost.

„Lord si vyžádal vaši přítomnost," oznámil konečně.

Harry nad Luciusovým pevným tónem otráveně zafuněl. To teď byl Riddleovým osobním kurýrem?

Otevřel ústa, aby mu něco odsekl, ale Malfoy zjevně jeho odmítnutí čekal. „Okamžitě," poukázal.

Harry zavřel pusu a namísto toho protočil oči.

„Zůstanete tu na zbytek bálu?" zeptal se Aberfortha a Moodyho a snažil se přitom znít kvůli Luciusovi přirozeně.

„Jsem si jistý, že najdeme příležitost…pokračovat s naším rozhovorem," souhlasil Aberforth formálně.

Harry Riddlea za jeho načasování nenáviděl. Konečně našel někoho, kdo měl všechny odpovědi, ale musel je opustit s víc otázkami, než měl předtím.

S myšlenkami stále u rozhovoru, který právě prodělal, Harry rozrušeně následoval Luciuse. Byl ve svých myšlenkách tak daleko, že když Lucius zastavil, tak do něj málem narazil. Když si Harry konečně všimnul svého okolí, byl překvapený, že ho Lucius neodvedl zpátky do hlavní síně. Namísto toho stáli na konci tlumeně osvětlené chodby v druhém patře.

Ještě překvapivější byl čirý počet lidí lemujících obě strany chodby. Všichni vypadali, že na něco čekají.

Harry se tázavě podíval na Luciuse.

„Stoupenci dovnitř nesmí," odpověděl Malfoy na nevyslovenou otázku. „Čekají na svoje lordy tady, až dokončí cokoli co tam mají na práci."

Harry si všimnul, že všichni vypadali trochu neklidně. Hádal, že jen byli nešťastní, že jim byl odepřen přístup, nebo nervózní, že se něco stane jejich lordům, když tam nejsou, aby je chránili.

„Takže budeme čekat?" zeptal se Harry, naštvaný, že ho Riddle vytáhl od takového klíčového rozhovoru jen aby mohl čekat před zavřenými dveřmi jako zatracený pes.

„ _Já_ počkám," objasnil Lucius, „ _ty_ půjdeš dovnitř."

„Absolutně ne," odmítl Harry okamžitě, ještě než cele zpracoval, co mu Malfoy právě řekl.

Lucius se na něj zamračil. Na jeho obvykle prázdném obličeji to byl zvláštní výraz. „Náš lord mi dal rozkaz tě za ním přivést. Buď tam půjdeš sám, nebo tě tam osobně dotáhnu."

Luciusův tón naznačoval, že tohle nebyl prostor pro debatu. Jeho nevzrušený hlas připomněl Harrymu, že Riddle každého ze svých stoupenců vybral z určitého důvodu. Zatímco Luciusovo chování někdy naznačovalo, že patřil do mnohem čistšího a jemnějšího světa, hluboko dole byl pevný a nepoddajný.

Nepoddajný s výjimkou Voldemorta, samozřejmě.

„Řekl jsi, že žádní stoupenci dovnitř nesmí. Pokud jsem nebyl najednou povýšen do řad lordů, nemůžu do toho pokoje vstoupit."

Lucius nad tím pozvedl perfektní obočí. „A od kdy se _ty_ staráš o pravidla?"

Harry pobaveně trucoval. „Proč mají všichni takové nízké mínění o mých způsobech?"

„Protože bezostyšně odmítáš své rozkazy," poznamenal Lucius a významně se podíval na zavřené dveře.

Harry se na ně a na členy ostatních skupin lemujících chodbu zamračil.

„Nezaútočí na mě, nebo tak něco, že ne?" zeptal se trochu nejistě.

Lucius jen pokrčil rameny.

„Velmi nápomocné," probodl ho Harry pohledem, ale eventuelně se vydal na konec chodby.

Opravdu, muži a ženy stojící po obou stranách se na něj podezřívavě mračili. Harry skoro čekal, že ho zastaví, ale dorazil ke dveřím bez jakýchkoli problémů.

Uchopil kliku a otevřel dveře, přičemž cítil, jak na něj zezadu zírají desítky očí.

Připravil se a vstoupil do místnosti. Byla prázdná.

Harry se zamračil a rozhlídl se pro případ, že by tam bylo víc dveří, ale jedinými věcmi v pokoji byl rudý koberec a jedna pochodeň vedle dveří, kterými vstoupil.

Zmatený, se Harry chtěl otočit a zeptat se na to Luciuse, když uslyšel tiché mumlání přicházející z druhé strany místnosti.

Harry zíral na prázdnou stěnu. Pak k ní pomalu přistoupil a všiml si, že hlasy zesílily. Lordi museli být v přilehlém pokoji, což nedávalo smysl, protože venku byly jen jedny dveře.

Přitiskl jedno ucho ke zdi, ale hlasy byly příliš slabé, než aby něčemu rozuměl. Opatrně na zeď zaťukal. Prázdný zvuk potvrdil jeho podezření, že tam musel být přilehlý pokoj. Podezřívavě pozoroval dřevěné obložení. Všechno perfektně sedělo, ale když Harry sledoval vzory na dřevě, všiml si, že jedna obkládačka má jiný vzor než zbytek.

Harryho zamračení se prohloubilo. Jistě by to bylo trochu…příliš dobrodružné? Skryté dveře a tajné otvírací mechanismy vypadaly trochu příliš. Stejně, musel to zkusit. Dloubl do zvláštní obkládačky a byl překvapený, když okamžitě odpadla. Za ní byl maličký otvor s kouskem drátku. Harry se zazubil. Na takovéhle druhy dveří by si dokázal zvyknout.

Neviděl kam drátek vedl, ani neměl dost informací, aby mohl bezpečně hádat, ale byl si celkem jistý, že za něj musí zatáhnout.

Uchopil konec a zauvažoval kolik síly by měl aplikovat, aby mechanismus fungoval. Nakonec se rozhodl, že dveře obvykle pravděpodobně ovládal někdo mnohem větší a silnější než on, takže trocha síly nemůže uškodit.

Popadl drátek pevněji a zapřel se jednou nohou o zeď. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a _zatáhl_.

Ozvalo se znepokojující, strašně hlasité křupnutí, než se celá stěna zhroutila směrem k němu.

Harry překvapeně vyjekl a pokusil se před tím uskočit. Naneštěstí byl drátek pořád pevně omotaný okolo jeho ruky a místo toho ho přitáhnul dopředu. Jeho síla poslala Harryho klopýtajícího skrz masu roztříštěného dřeva a kamene, ostré hrany škrábaly jeho holé ruce a tváře.

S jedním posledním hlasitým úderem se zbývající kusy stěny roztříštily na zemi okolo něj. Pak nastalo ticho.

Harry pomalu otevřel oči, nejistý, kdy je zavřel.

Podlaha okolo něj byla pokrytá troskami a tam kde dřív bývala solidní zeď, zůstala díra ve tvaru dveří. Harry cítil, jak mu po pravé tváři stékala krev, zatímco tam stál a hloupě zíral před sebe.

Místnost za stěnou byla dlouhá a dobře osvětlená. Většinu místa zaplňoval tmavý dřevěný stůl.

U stolu sedělo okolo třiceti lordů a několik lady a ti všichni zírali na Harryho.

„Err…" pročistil si Harry krk nesvůj, přetržený kus drátku stále v ruce. „Za to se omlouvám," omluvil se pokorně s vágním ukázáním směrem za sebe, kde právě zničil jejich tajný - a nejspíš prastarý - vchod.

Nikdo se nepohnul.

„No…" protáhl Riddleho hedvábný hlas z druhé strany místnosti, „říkal jsem vám, že to zvládne bez průvodce."


	18. Chapter 18

18 Kapitola

„Jak jsi to pro všechno na světe udělal?!"

Širokoramenný lord blízko Harryho se na něj nevěřícně podíval. Harry si s úlevou všiml, že většina lordů v místnosti vypadala spíš než naštvaně jednoduše šokovaně.

„Já, err, zatáhl…?" navrhnul Harry nesměle. Retrospektivně to nebyl ten nejlepší nápad, co kdy měl.

„Tys _zatáhl_? Já za ten drátek zatáhl několiksetkrát a všechno, co se mi povedlo, bylo otevření dveří, ne kompletní destrukce pevné zdi!" zvolal lord a na rtech se mu vytvořil malý úsměv.

Byl to vysoký a mohutný lord, s hnědými vlasy po ramena a rysy, které mohly být popsány jako majestátní. Přesto mu ten malý úsměv dodal chlapecký vzhled.

„Má talent pro destrukci, tenhleten," zasmál se Riddle temně, což Harrymu připomnělo, že si ten bastard příliš užíval, když měl problémy.

„Líbí se mi, má otevřený obličej. Na rozdíl od svého lorda." Střelil muž nesouhlasným pohledem po Voldemortovi.

Harrymu se okamžitě líbil. Konečně někdo, kdo vypadal imunní vůči Riddleovu manipulativnímu šarmu. Na druhou stranu, Riddle nevypadal, že by udělal cokoli, čím by si zasloužil mužovo nepřátelství. To znamenalo, že ten muž soudil lidi na Harryho vkus trochu příliš rychle.

Riddle naklonil hlavu, jeho příjemný výraz neochvějný. „Udělal jsem něco, čím jsem vás urazil, lorde Nebelvíre?"

Lord vedle Harryho si povzdechl a vyprázdnil výraz. „Vůbec ne, lorde Voldemorte. Odpusťte mi, bylo mi řečeno, že jsem příliš bezhlavý. I když…" otočil se se zazubením na Harryho, „ne tak bezhlavý, jako váš mladý stoupenec."

„Omlouvám se, Lucius mi musel zapomenout dát řádné instrukce, jak se otvírají skryté vchody," odpověděl Harry suše.

„Dobře tedy," tlesknul rukama Brousek, který seděl v čele stolu, aby získal jejich pozornost, „jsme tu teď všichni? Lorde Voldemorte?"

Riddle přerušil oční kontakt s lordem Nebelvírem a kývl jednou Brouskovým směrem.

„Je to jen kluk," poznamenala jedna několika málo žen v místnosti.

Riddle si udržel prázdný výraz, ale Harry věděl, že se musel zadržet aby neprotočil oči velmi nelordovským způsobem.

„Neřekli jste mi, co jste zjevně čekali, že udělám. Všechno co jste udělali bylo, že jste se mě zeptali na mou nečekanou výzvu proti lordovi Popletalovi, a pak jste se dožadovali setkání s odpovědnou osobou, než budeme pokračovat. Tak…" Riddle udělal velké gesto směrem k Harrymu. „Tady je. Ať už tomu věříte, nebo ne. Takže teď, o čem to všechno je?"

Odpovědnou osobu? Věřte Riddleovi, že ho vylíčí jako zločince…

Brousek si pročistil krk. „Doufali jsme, že byste zvážil, že byste nám pomohl v jisté záležitosti. Můžeme vás ujistit, že by bylo i ve vašem zájmu se s touto záležitostí…vypořádat."

Harry se zasmál. Nemohl si pomoct. Slyšet ze všech lidí zrovna Brouska žádat o jeho pomoc po tom všem, co udělal, bylo prostě příliš komické.

„Vy máte ale nervy-…" začal Harry zuřivě.

„ _Harry_ ," přerušil ho Riddle klidně.

Harry se rozrušeně ošil. Před všemi ostatními lordy nemohl Riddlemu odporovat, ale on věděl věci, co Riddle nevěděl. Brousek a polovina z přítomných lordů ho chtěla mrtvého. Moody a Aberforth si tím faktem byli celkem jistí.

Jediná věc, kterém tomu nic nepřidala bylo, že druhá půlka o té šlamastyce nic nevěděla. Jestliže byli v téhle záležitosti taky zahrnuti, znamenalo to, že to pravděpodobně nebyla jen jednoduchá past na Voldemorta. Skutečně chtěli jejich pomoc a Brousek pouze předstíral, že se nic nestalo. Vypadal kompletně spokojený s tím je využít, a pak pokračovat se svými dalšími plány.

To by vysvětlovalo, proč Harryho ještě nezabil. Podle Aberfortha a Moodyho, by to měla být ta první a nejjednodušší věc, co by udělal. Co když se tahle záležitost objevila až poté, co se ho Brousek a Brumbál pokusili zabít? Znamenalo to, že ho teď potřebovali tak moc, že nemohli riskovat jeho zabití?

Ale co od něj mohli chtít, že to bylo dost důležité na to, aby přestali se svými původními plány?

„Jaká záležitost?" zeptal se Riddle a zněl při tom téměř znuděně.

„To vám nemůžeme říct, jestli předem neodsouhlasíte, že nám pomůžete," Brousek zněl omluvně.

„Jaké záležitost?" zopakoval Riddle a úplně ignoroval Brouskovo prohlášení, čímž dal najevo, že takovou věc neudělá.

Brousek vypadal popuzeně, ale Harry věděl, že pro něj bylo příliš důležité získat Voldemortovu pomoc. A Riddle to zjevně věděl taky, i bez všech těch extra informací, které Harry měl.

„Oh, do háje Rufusi, prostě jim to už řekni," vykřikl lord Nebelvír naštvaně. Zatápal v jedné z kapes svého kabátu a položil před Harryho, který ještě pořád stál na konci stolu, nějakou věc.

Brousek, který zjevně nesouhlasil s jeho přímočarým přístupem, s rozzlobeným zamračením probodl Nebelvíra pohledem.

„Tady. Dokážeš to vyrobit?" zeptal se lord Nebelvír bez jakýchkoli dalších okolků.

„To je všechno?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně.

Čekal něco…no, většího. Oni uspořádali tuhle tajnou schůzi, možná i celý ten bál, aby probrali tuhle záležitosti a to bylo všechno, co potřebovali, aby Harry udělal?

Nebelvír se úšklebkem zasmál. „ _To_ nás stálo víc životů, než všechny výzvy co jsme dohromady měli."

Harry se zarazil s nataženou rukou a tázavě se na lorda podíval.

„Oh, ne, není to samo o sobě nebezpečné, jen je to v rukou lidí velmi mocná zbraň," ujistil ho lord Nebelvír.

Harry tu věc opatrně zvedl. Bylo to převážně kovové a na tu velikost to vážilo celkem hodně. Mělo to tvar krátké trubky, ale nebylo to duté.

Harry okamžitě zvážil, že je to nějaký druh výbušniny, ale pak ten názor zavrhl podle faktu, že mu to tak bezstarostně dali.

Nebyl způsob jak to otevřít, nebyl tam ani svar. Jen malý čudlík tam, kde měl Harry palec, když tu věc držel pohodlně v jedné ruce. Jelikož nebylo nic dalšího, co by šlo prozkoumat, zmáčknul ho.

Na jednom konci trubky se objevil jasný, červený pruh světla.

„Meč?" přemýšlel Harry a zvědavě pozoroval červenou čepel.

„Takový, který sekne skrz cokoliv," odpověděl Nebelvír temně, „doslovně _cokoliv_."

Harry rychle svěsil ruku, kterou natáhl, aby se dotkl čepele.

„Na západě je lord, který nabývá na síle. Příliš. Zničí všechno, co mu stojí v cestě a rád mučí své protivníky, stejně jako své…poddané. Došli jsme k závěru, že ho nemůžeme nechat pokračovat v jeho teroru. Nicméně…" Nebelvír ztichl a podíval se na Brouska.

„I s námi všemi sjednocenými, naše síly nestačily. Všichni jeho muži jsou vybaveni jednou z těhlech čepelí a my je nemáme šanci zastavit. Proseknou naši zbroj a štíty jako máslo. Nakonec jsme se museli stáhnout," přiznal Brousek s kyselým obličejem.

„Stáhnout?" Riddle zvednul hlavu, „vy jste ho nevyzvali?"

Člověk se nemohl stáhnout z výzvy, jen z očividného útoku. Což znamenalo, že ani s obrovským množstvím lidí a výhodou překvapení neměli šanci. Dávalo to smysl, pokud ty čepele skutečně přesekli všechno, neměli se muži jak bránit. Bylo to téměř tak špatné, jako bojovat proti neviditelným nepřátelům.

„Když jsme slyšeli o vaší neuvěřitelné výzvě proti Popletalovi, mysleli jsme, že jste museli použít něco, co vám dovolilo vyhrát proti velmi silnému protivníkovi," pokračoval Nebelvír, „a vy jste nám lorde Voldemorte řekl, že to byl tenhle mladý muž."

Harry vzhlédnul od své inspekce a viděl, že na něj všichni v místnosti zírají.

„No tak, mezi vašimi členy musí být někdo, kdo se specializuje v mechanice," zamračil se Riddle.

Brousek se prázdně zasmál. „Oh jsou tam, ale ti všichni nedokázali nic, krom vyjádření obdivu. Nedokážeme to otevřít, a bez prozkoumání vnitřního mechanismu to nedokážeme okopírovat."

„A proto je nepravděpodobné, že by pouhý chlapec měl dokázat udělat něco, co desítky našich lidí nedokázaly," zabručel jeden z lordů.

Několik ostatních přikývlo v souhlasu, ostatní na ně nesouhlasně zírali. Názory, jestli do toho zahrnout Voldemortovu malou skupinu, se zjevně odlišovaly.

„Dali bychom ti samozřejmě nějaký čas," vysvětlil lord Nebelvír Harrymu, „nemůžeme ti dovolit si to vzít s sebou, ale mohl bys to zkoumat tady po zbytek bálu."

Harry pohlédl na Riddlea. Nebelvír se ptal jeho, ale technicky to byl lord Voldemort, kdo musel souhlasit. Riddle si přemýšlivě prohlížel ostří v Harryho ruce, ale nedal najevo jak by měl Harry postupovat.

„Takže, co chcete, abych udělal?" zeptal se Harry shromážděných lordů. „Okopíroval to? Vysvětlil vám mechanismus? Vynalezl něco, co zastaví ostří?"

„Teď se podívej, ty arogantní malý-…" začal jeden z lordů, ale Nebelvír ho zadržel.

„Pomohlo by cokoliv, vážně. Jak jsem řekl, budeš mít několik dní, abys poch-…"

„To nebude potřeba," přerušil ho Harry. Nechal ostří zmizet a rukojeť položil zpátky na stůl. „Už jsem to udělal."

Jeho prohlášení následovalo šokované ticho. Harry si pomyslel, že jejich reakce byla vážně zábavná.

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně," vykřikl lord Nebelvír ohromeně. „Ani jsi to neotevřel! Ne že by to bylo možné…"

„No, ne, máte pravdu. Bez otevření nebudu schopen říct, jak přesně to vyrobili." Rozhlédl se kolem stolu a na polovině tvářích uviděl zklamání a na zbytku chmurnou satisfakci.

„Ale jestli to chcete jednoduše okopírovat funkci čepele, tak to dokážu. Nemělo by to být příliš těžké, i když musím přiznat, že ten nápad použít vlastnosti světla je vážně geniální. I když já bych doporučil použít vlnovou délku v modrém spektru, je kratší než červené a mělo by být ještě účinnější…Err..Nedokážu říct, co použili, aby rozdělili světlo, mám pár nápadů, ale budu musel provést nějaké testy…"

Jeho hlas se vytratil, trochu vyvedený z rovnováhy, když obdržel jen prázdné pohledy.

Ve skutečnosti to zařízení nebylo příliš komplikované. Nejvíc práce bylo vynaloženo na to, aby se ujistili, že nikdo nedokáže otevřít rukojeť. Jinak by to dokázal postavit každý s trochou dovedností. Jediná věc, která Harryho opravdu ohromila bylo, jak se jim do rukojeti povedlo vměstnat tak malý, ale mocný generátor. Jestli měl skutečně každý stoupenec toho lorda takovou věc, musela mít skupina neuvěřitelné množství elektřiny.

Rozhostilo se další dlouhé ticho, jak všichni zpracovávali Harryho informaci.

„Ale to není všechno, že?" protáhl Riddle po chvíli. Zatím všechno potichu poslouchal, ale teď se naklonil dopředu, jeho oči nebezpečně narovnané.

„Kdybyste jen hledali někoho, kdo by vám vyrobil to samé zařízení, mohli jste ho jednoduše přímo požádat, aby tu věc prozkoumal. Není třeba, abychom znali celý plán a není třeba, abyste nás žádali o další pomoc."

Harry viděl, jak obličeje všech potemněly. Několik se na svých židlích nejistě ošilo. Hlupáci. Pro Riddlea to byly jen pouhé figurky v jeho hře, tak lehce čitelní.

„Jelikož jsme na něj zaútočili přímo, skupina udělala pečlivá preventivní opatření proti dalším útokům. Postavili nedobytnou pevnost a jsou nedotknutelnější, než kdy předtím," vysvětlil Brousek poté, co se vzpamatoval z šoku nad Harryho rychlým prozkoumáním.

„Jediný způsob, jak je odtamtud vytáhnout, je pokud by je někdo vyzval."

Harry čekal, až bude někdo pokračovat, ale všichni vypadali, že jeho narážky chápou.

„A nás potřebujete, protože…?" pobídnul Harry.

„Nikdo z vás nemůže udělat výzvu, ten lord už si je dobře vědom, že jste proti němu vytvořili alianci a bude vědět, že se něco děje, kdyby ho jeden z vás vyzval. Taky by byl podezřívavý, kdyby ho najednou vyzvala nějaká malá, neznámá skupina," přemítal Riddle.

„Nechci být hrubý, _můj_ _lorde_ ," vysmíval se Harry lehce, „ale nepočítali by jsme se jako „malá, neznámá skupina'?"

Riddle se samolibě usmál a opřel se ve své židli dozadu. „Malá ano. Ale známá díky velmi troufalé, jeden by mohli téměř říct _bizardní_ výzvě proti mnohem větší skupině. Jinými slovy, jsme perfektní návnada. Příliš malí, než abychom byli hrozba a oficiálně šílení."

Bylo tam další neklidné poposedávání a žádný z ostatních lordů se nepodíval Voldemortovi do očí. Harry si všiml, že ten samolibý úsměv nikdy neopustil Riddleovy rty. Samozřejmě že ne. Víc než třicet lordů ho prakticky na kolenou prosilo, aby se postaral o tohohle mocného lorda, protože oni selhali. Což znamenalo, že je Riddle momentálně měl v hrsti.

„A jaké je jméno našeho západního přítele?" zeptal se prostě.

„Říká si Krvavý Baron," zafuněl lord Nebelvír.

Harry se pokusil zadržet smích nad tím směšným jménem, ale třáslo se mu z toho tělo. Riddle jen povytáhl obočí.

Pak si elegantně stoupl a oprášil si z šatů nějaký neviditelný prach. Všichni, včetně Harryho, se na něj s očekáváním podívali.

„Promyslím si vaši žádost," řekl zdvořile, „ale pro teď, věřím, že nám utíká bál."

Riddle se vydal směrem k rozbité stěně a nikdo se ho nepokusil zastavit. Bylo bolestivě zjevné, kdo měl v tomto setkání nadřazenou ruku.

Harry sledoval Riddlea očima. Čekal, že kolem něj jednoduše projde a plánoval jít za ním jak by to udělal hodný malý následovník, ale namísto toho mu Riddle položil ruku na rameno a postrčil ho pře sebe.

To gesto mohlo vypadat jemně, ale Riddleho sevření bylo tak pevné, až se Harrymu do kůže zabodly jeho nehty. Harry přemýšlel, jestli udělal něco špatně, nebo jestli to bylo zase jen Riddleho normální hrubé zacházení.

Přešli prázdnou místnost a vešli do chodby, kde čekající členové vypadali ještě zneklidněněji, než když Harry odešel. Pravděpodobně slyšeli, jak se sesunula zeď, ale neviděli, co se stalo.

Riddle kolem nich prošel bez jediného pohledu a strčil ho do jedné z menších, tmavších chodeb, skrytých před zvědavýma očima a dychtivýma ušima. Harryho svrbělo, aby mohl utéct a najít Aberfortha nebo Moodyho, ale věděl, že byl pro teď chycený.

Riddle Harryho donutil, aby se otočil, ale rameno mu nepustil.

„Ty, kluku, jsi hotový zázrak," prohlásil věcně.

„Um…Pokračuj prosím…"

„Taky jsi ten nejnesnesitelnější a nejopovážlivější malý spratek, kterého jsem kdy potkal." Nahnul se blíž a jeho červené oči se zabořily do těch Harryho zelených. „Zeptali se mě, jestli raději sedím na zemi než na židli…Nějaký nápad proč by to tak mohlo být?"

„To neudělali!" rozesmál se Harry jak si představil Riddleho výraz nad tou otázkou.

Zasyčel, když mu Riddle zaryl nehty ještě hlouběji do ramene v ukázce, jak rozzlobený ten muž byl.

„Oh, no tak! Tvoje hrdá reputace je v naprostém pořádku. Prakticky jsi je tam zničil! Skoro jsem je litoval. Nech těm nebohým lidem kousek jejich důstojnosti, ano?"

Zamračení na Riddleho tváři udělalo místo pro, i na jeho standarty, _velmi_ samolibý úsměv.

„To je jen a jen jejich chyba. Existuje tucet dalších způsobů, jak tu situaci mohli vyřešit, ale jejich strach je donutil panikařit a jednat příliš rychle. Místo aby mě využili, mi dovolili, abych já využil je. Až se vypořádám s tím Baronem, budu mít jeho území a víc jak třicet vlivných lordů mi bude dlužit."

„Ty ho skutečně plánuješ ho vyzvat?"

„Právě teď mám příliš málo informací, ale uvidíme."

Harry si uvnitř odfrkl nad jeho sebejistotou, ale zdržel se od protočení očí, jelikož Riddleho sevření na jeho rameni pořád ani trochu nepovolilo.

„Kdo byl ten lord, co seděl vedle mě? Nazval jsi ho Nebelvírem," zeptal se místo toho přičemž udržoval obličej tvrdohlavě prázdný. Nechtěl aby Riddle věděl, že jeho rameno pálilo jako blázen.

„Lord Godric Nebelvír. Mocný, ale zbrklý. Nemá absolutně žádný smysl pro detail a jeho plány jsou vždycky do očí bijícně zjevné. Ve skutečnosti vlastní tohle místo a zem okolo."

Harry se reflexivně rozhlédl, i když v té temné chodbě nebylo nic co vidět. „On to tu vlastní? Já myslel, že to Brousek."

„Podle všeho se Brousek chová jako koordinátor a náhradní hostitel, protože Nebelvír se o tyhle věci nestará. Ten jen poskytnul místo."

„Byli tam všichni pozvaní lordi? Ne, počkat…" Harry se zamyšleně zamračil, „neviděl jsem lady Lunu."

Riddle se na něj pobaveně podíval. „Potkal jsi jí. Ona se tak úplně…takových setkání neúčastní. Má vcelku reputaci, že se jen tak z ničeho nic objeví uprostřed bitvy a pomůže jedné ze stran, nebo dokonce bojuje proti oběma. Navzdory tomu jak zvláštní a nepředvídatelné jsou její taktiky, tak ještě ani jednou neprohrála."

Harry si nemohl pomoct, ale trochu se mu ulevilo. Ta zvláštní dívka se mu vcelku líbila, strašně nerad by si myslel, že je zapletená s Brouskem.

Pak ho další věc přiměla se zamračit. Bylo by to vůbec možné? Byla mladá a kdokoliv kdo to po Harrym šel, ho chtěl mrtvého kvůli minulosti. Byli všichni zapleteni přímo s jeho minulostí, nebo měli jednoduše alianci? Kolik z nich ho ve skutečnosti _znalo_?

Riddleho volná ruka mu iritovaně luskla před obličejem.

„Nad čím v té své nezbedné hezké hlavě přemýšlíš?"

Harry se na něj zamračil. „Jak ti co nejúčinněji zlámat prsty, pokud mě okamžitě nepustí."

„Jaké to temné myšlenky, _Harry_. Nevěděl jsem, že jsi tak sadistický," škádlil ho Riddle.

„Ty máš tak co mluvit! Ty samolibý b-…"

Dlouhý, pavoukovitý prst se mu pevně přitiskl na ústa a rozhodně ho tak umlčel. Kůže prstu byla jemná a oproti jeho rtům studená. To gesto Harryho vystrašilo a on ztuhnul jako králík zachycený v reflektorech.

Na Riddleově rtech se vytvořil malý, pokřivený úsměv. „Poslouchej."

Harry napnul uši a očekával, že uslyší někoho přicházet, nebo možná šeptat. Namísto toho naplnil vzduch jemný, sladký zvuk.

Harryho oči se nad cizím zvukem rozšířily, vyprostil se, Riddleovo sevření a prst naprosto zapomenuty. Proběhl chodbou a dolů po schodech, přičemž si jen letmo povšiml prázdné vstupní haly.

Za sebou zaslechl Riddlea, jak se zasmál, pobavený Harryho dětským chováním, ale bylo mu to jedno. Hudba začala a k ďasu s ním, jestli ten čas stráví v nějaké temné chodbě namísto sledování hudebníků.

Jeho nadšení se trochu ztlumilo při pohledu na nacpanou hlavní síň. Ta místnost byla obrovská, ale když se všichni shromáždili na stejném místě, bylo to téměř nesnesitelně plné. Samozřejmě, jeho malá výška mu taky příliš nepomohla.

Pohledem zachytil známou blonďatou hlavu hned vedle malého pódia s hudebníky. Prakticky nepovšimnutý proklouznul masou lidí co mu blokovala cestu a postavil se vedle Luciuse a Narcissy.

Lucius otočil hlavu, aby se podíval na strkavý pohyb vedle sebe. „Ah, pane Pottere, přemýšlel jsem, jak dlouho vám to bude trvat. Budete tancovat?"

Harry si teď všimnul, že místnost nebyla úplně plná. Uprostřed ní bylo vyčištěné vcelku velké místo, ale nikdo ještě netancoval. Pro teď se všichni zdáli spokojení s tím jen jednoduše poslouchat a čekat až první odvážný pár zamíří na taneční podlahu.

Harry se nad Luciusovou otázkou zasmál. „Bože, ne! Já jsem tu jen kvůli hudbě."

Podíval se na hudebníky a zvědavě je sledoval. Byli úžasní. Hudba byla jednou hořkosladká, jednou divoká a zábavná, jednou klidná a harmonická. Tolik různých tónů vycházejících z toho samého souboru nástrojů. Harry to jednoduše miloval. Tohle bylo o tolik jiné, než jediný hudebník. Souzvuky byly komplexní a nepochopitelné, díky čemuž vypadala hudba naživu a v pohybu.

Neznal názvy všech nástrojů a byly tam zvuky, které nikdy předtím neslyšel. Stál tam vcelku dlouho a pokoušel se připojit různé zvuky k jejich původci.

„Aww, podívejme se na našeho Harrykins,* celý s třpytem v očích a okouzlený!" Bellatrixin škádlivý hlas prořízl hudbu jako nůž.

Nevšiml si kdy se objevila, byl příliš soustředěný na hudbu.

„Svět by mohl na ty nástroje žárlit, že obdržely tolik obdivu," přikývl Lucius s úsměvem.

Harry se mezi nimi začervenal. „Dejte mi přestávku, nikdy jsem-…"

Bella se mu přilepila n ruku a divoce se na něj zazubila. „Ty si se mnou jednoduše _musíš_ zatancovat, zloději."

Zachycený mezi protestováním nad její nespravedlivou volbou přezdívky a namítáním proti jejímu směšnému nápadu, skončil jí odtáhnutý ve směru volného místa.

Vzpíral se proti jejímu táhnutí, ale všimnul si, že někteří hosté na ně už zírají a věděl, že nemohl předvést záchvat vzteku.

„Jsi šílená?" zasyčel na ní a zabodnul se patami do země ve snaze jí zpomalit.

„Možná," zacvrlikala nonšalantně.

„Já neumím tancovat!" naléhal na ní Harry v lehké panice.

„To neznamená, že se nemůžeš bavit."

Harry chtěl protestovat dál, ale hudebníci začali zvlášť divoký a rychlý kousek a Bellatrix se začala hýbat.

Točila se okolo něj, tahala ho s sebou a točila jím jako tornádo. Dobrou minutu, všechno, co Harry dokázal dělat, bylo snažit se zůstat na nohou, jak se svět okolo něj točil v rozmazaném přívalu barev.

Bellatrix bez obtíží kontrolovala jeho pohyby, jako kdyby byl loutkou na jejích šňůrkách.

Poté, co nějak našel rovnováhu, si uvědomil, že prostor už nebyl prázdný. Hodně dalších hostů se k nim přidalo a pohybovalo se okolo nich s hudbou.

Všiml si, že zatímco se Bella a on také pohybovali s hudbou, jejich pohyby byly výrazně odlišné. I když to byl rychlý kousek, ostatní hosté stále dokázali ve svém tanci udržet jistý řád. Jestli byla v Bellatrixiných pohybech nějaká logika, Harry ji neviděl. Ale mohl jí cítit.

Donutil svůj mozek soustředit se jen na divokou hudbu a začal hrát spolu s Bellyinými bláznivými pohyby. Byl překvapený, jak moc se bavil, když se točili skrz masu pohybujících se těl jako listy v bouři. Pravděpodobně oba vypadali jako naprostí blázni, ale to mu bylo vcelku jedno.

Bellatrix se na něj široce zazubila a on cítil, jak jí úsměv vrací. Málokdy předtím se cítil tak uchvácený.

.

* * *

.

Tom Riddle byl plánovač. Rád si vážil možnosti, uvažoval nad svými volbami a rozhodl se nad dalším krokem podle toho, co získá.

To nutně neznamenalo, že neměl tu a tam rád něco neznámého. Pokud všechno úplně odhalíte, bude svět nudným místem.

Nicméně musel přiznat, že jistý někdo představoval puzzle tak plné neznámého, že byl ten příjemný pocit novosti pomalu nahrazován obrovským pocitem podrážděnosti.

Iritující, opovážlivá, drzá malá potvůrka.

Harry Potter byl v tolika způsobech jeho přesný opak. Zatímco ten kluk zjevně neměl problém s vymyšlením složitých útoků, neplánoval. Jistě, _skutečně_ analyzoval situaci, vypočítal chování všech, co do toho byli zahrnuti, ale vypadal že si nevšiml důsledků, které bude mít jeho jednání.

Ta slepota Toma nejdřív mátla. Když zvážil jinak výjimečnou inteligenci, kterou ten kluk projevoval, vypadalo to zvláště, že by měl tak malé sebe-uvědomění.

Ale po chvíli začal letmo nahlížet na pravdu o Harryho chování. Ten kluk nebyl hrubý, on to jednoduše _nevěděl_. Vyrostl ve světě bez absolutně jakýchkoliv pravidel, bez trestů a bez řádu. Všichni ostatní kolem něj vyrostli s pravidly a určitým souborem chování. Když se všechno rozpadlo, byl pro ně ten chaos živoucím peklem.

To proto koncept skupin a lordů sedl do toho nového světa tak snadno. Lidé potřebovali pravidla, potřebovali někoho, kdo by je vedl, potřebovali cítit hranice. Zoufale si přáli následovat, nebo vládnout. Protože ani lordi se nemohli jednoduše chovat tak jak chtěli. Tam také byla pravidla, protokoly, které musely být respektovány. To byla ta skutečná definice civilizace.

I Tom sám měl ta pravidla rád. Byly to směrnice pro jeho hru. Dovolovaly mu manipulovat a předvídat chování ostatních.

Ale nebyl způsob, jak předvídat Harryho Pottera, a to z jednoduchého důvodu: on ty hranice necítil. On o nich neměl absolutní tušení.

Bylo to jako kdyby všichni ostatní žili uvnitř nakresleného kruhu a Harry byl ten jediný, kdo ty čáry neviděl. Pokud tu kdy byl člověk, který dokázal myslet skutečně mimo krabici, byl to Harry. On tu krabici neviděl.

Ale na jeho chování bylo něco zvláštně váhavého. Jako kdyby věděl, že tam ty čáry jsou a bál se je překročit, ale jelikož je neviděl, tak nevěděl, kam bylo bezpečné šlápnout.

Tom byl jednou posedlý tím ho zabít, ale teď nechtěl nic víc, než toho kluka odvázat. Harry měl potenciál překonat i jeho a Tom to věděl. Viděl toho zlomek když ho ten kluk doslovně mučil v hostinci. V tu chvíli trochu vylezl ze své ulity, odhodlaný a rozzlobený. Toma to chytilo kompletně nestřeženého a až do tohoto dne ho to ohromovalo.

A tady byl jeho malý génius, pohybující se s hudbou bez jakéhokoli konceptu tance. Pod sledujícíma očima upjatých hostů to byl ekvivalent vykřikování ‚je mi to u prdele'.

Voldemort se v tom vyžíval.

Říct, že jeho záměry byly nevhodné, bylo podcenění. A ten spratek neměl ani slušnost si to uvědomit.

Nejdřív si myslel, že byl ten kluk jen trochu lekavý, reflexivně uhýbavý díky své tvrdé výchově.

Ale ne, ten kluk o tom _neměl_ _ani_ _páru_. A Tom byl vcelku odhodlaný ten fakt změnit. Role červenající se panny jeho malému géniovi neslušela. Tom měl svou zábavu s Harryho nevinnými reakcemi. Teď si chtěl _hrát_.

Tom věděl, že s Harryho přirozenými tendencemi vzpírat se všemu a všem, ho to zabaví na mnoho nadcházejících dní.

*dalo by se to přeložit asi jako Harrýček


	19. Chapter 19

19 Kapitola

Když ho Bellatrix konečně pustila, byl Harry bez dechu a měl z toho všeho točení závrať.

Ostatní hosté také začali tančit a taneční plocha teď byla přeplněná.

Harry uviděl Riddlea, jak stojí sám u vchodu do hlavní haly a sleduje ho stejně upřeně jako vždycky. Bylo to jako kdyby jeho pohled Harryho přitahoval blíž a v tu samou chvíli odpuzoval. Harry se jen nedokázal rozhodnout, jaký pohyb byl silnější.

Nějak se mu povedlo dostat se zpátky ke stolům s jídlem a začal hledat k pití něco, co nesmrdělo alkoholem.

„Chceš jablko?" zeptal se ho jemný hlas z druhé strany stolu.

Harry vzhlédnul a uviděl usmívající se lady Lunu, která v každé ruce držela jablko.

„Ne, díky, dneska večer jsou zlomyslná," odpověděl vážně.

Luna se vzrušeně zasmála. „Ty sis to pamatoval!"

„Ale samozřejmě, milady," usmál se Harry.

Luna laskavě přikývla. „Je dobré si věci pamatovat. Pamatuješ si den, kdy si se narodil?"

Harry se zmateně zamračil. „Ne…?"

„To je škoda. V tom případě sis něco nechal ujít. Jak má někdo žít, když si nepamatuje, jak život začal?" Luna se smutně podívala na jablka v dlaních.

„Err… Pamatuje si _kdokoliv_ den, kdy se narodil?"

„Samozřejmě že ne, hlupáčku. To je nemožné!" zasmála se Luna.

Harry si nemohl pomoct, ale cítil, že si s ním hraje. Pak ale, Luna vypadala stejně upřímně, jako když s ní mluvil naposled. Rozhodl se to nechat být.

„Co je špatně s těmi jablky?"

„Označují lidi," odpověděla vážně. „Náhodně. Chytré, když se nad tím zamyslíš. Příšerné, když o tom budeš přemýšlet příliš dlouho."

„Um… _označují_ lidi?"

„Oh, jen ty červené. Alespoň myslím. Je jich tu sedm, víš…Naposled jich tu bylo sedm." Poslední věta byla řečena tiše a Harry si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli jí slyšel správně.

Podíval se na obrovskou mísu jablek na stole. Byla to pravda, vypadalo, že tam nejsou skoro žádná červená jablka, jen zelená a do žluta. Zvědavě se podíval na ostatní stoly s jídlem a viděl, že tam nebyla jablka vůbec žádná.

„Proč sedm?" zeptal se Luny ostražitě. Pravděpodobně by jí neměl brát příliš vážně, ale něco o tom bylo nějak hrozně mimo.

Luna k němu vzhlédla. V jejích širokých očích bylo něco nepopiratelně chytrého. „Až na to najdeš odpověď, okamžitě mi to prosím řekni."

„Err…jistě."

„Je pro tebe v pořádku ho ignorovat?"

„Huh?" Harry se otočil, aby se podíval, na co se dívala. Riddle pořád stál u vchodu do haly a pořád ho sledoval.

„Tak to je prostě děsivý," zamumlal si pro sebe.

„Myslím, že s tebou chce mluvit."

„Pravděpodobně," potvrdil Harry a otočil se obličejem zpátky k ní.

„Ah," usmála se Luna, která se mu pořád dívala přes rameno.

„Co?" zeptal se Harry, který se odmítl znovu otočit.

„Jde sem," zahihňala se Luna potěšeně a rychle podala ta dvě jablka co držela Harrymu.

Než mohl Harry nějak reagovat, mrkla na něj a zmizela v davu.

„Bavíš se?" ozval se Riddleův hlas přímo za ním.

Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli byla ta otázka mířena na jeho rozhovor s Lunou, nebo jeho dřívější tancování. Rozhodl se, že bude nejlepší jeho divné tancování s Bellou už nikdy znovu nezmiňovat, a tak se rozhodl pro první možnost.

„Je milá."

Riddle věnoval dvojici jablek v jeho rukou sarkastický pohled.

„Err, neptej se," řekl Harry a položil jablka zpátky na stůl.

„Takže, máš konečně nějaký volný čas pro svého lorda?" vysmíval se Riddle.

Harry ho neměl. Potřeboval najít Aberfortha nebo Moodyho, zjistit co se stalo a jak se nenechat zabít. Ale samozřejmě, Riddleova otázka vůbec nebyla otázkou.

„Jsem celý tvůj," povzdechl si sarkasticky.

Riddlemu cuklo obočí. „Doufám že ten den, kdy si uvědomíš, jak moc je to pravda, přijde brzy."

Harry si znovu povzdechl. „Mohli bychom pro dnešek přestat s touhle tvojí naznačovací hrou? Upřímně, akorát mě to zasraně mate."

„Ale, takový hrubý jazyk, _Harry_ ," ušklíbl se Riddle.

Harry se na něj zle podíval. Očekával, že jeho prohlášení Riddlea naštve, nebo alespoň podráždí. Namísto toho to vypadalo, že ho akorát ještě více pobavilo.

Riddle se uhlazeně naklonil dopředu a přivedl tak jejich obličeje na stejnou úroveň. „Žádné další náznaky, říkáš?" téměř zašeptal.

Harry se zamračil nad jeho náhlou změnou chování. „Um…ne…?"

Zírali na sebe nepohodlnou minutu, než Riddle znenadání popadl Harryho za zápěstí a najednou se otočil.

„Ouč! Co to děláš, Riddle?" zasyčel Harry jak se snažil násilím odtáhnout.

Nedostal odpověď, ani jízlivou, což Harry shledal lehce zneklidňujícím.

Riddle ho protáhl davem v hlavní síni, a pak nahoru po schodech, které vedly na balkón, kde Harry mluvil s Aberforthem a Moodym. Když tam byl na začátku noci, osvětlovala balkón pochodeň. Ta teď byla dohořelá a jediným zdrojem světla byly dveře do haly na druhém podlaží. Jinak byla na prostorném balkóně tma jako v pytli.

Harry se pokusil vytrhnout zápěstí z Riddleova sevření, ale lord byl o moc silnější než on.

„Co je?!" zasyčel znovu. Už cítil, jak se mu ruka umrtvuje díky chybějícímu průtoku krve.

Riddle před ním jen stál a jeho obličej šel potmě špatně rozeznat. Ale Harry mohl přísahat, že uviděl, jak se mu jeho červené oči zatřpytily.

„Dovol mi jedeno poslední naznačení," odpověděl Riddle konečně, zatímco Harryho strčil ke zdi.

„C-…"

Riddleho rty se přitiskly na ty jeho dřív, než měl Harry nějakou šanci pochopit, co se děje.

Věděl co dělali…technicky. Taky věděl, že by měl cítit něco jiného, než čistou paniku. Ale vážně, všechno na co Harry dokázal myslet bylo, že mu Riddle efektivně brání dýchat.

Takže udělat to, co by udělala každý rozumný člověk. Ohnul nohu a _kopnul_. Tvrdě.

„O co do hajzlu jde, Riddle?! Co si myslíš, že děláš?" zaječel zmatený a bez dechu.

Riddle stál dva kroky od něj předkloněný s rukou přitisknutou k boku tam, kam ho Harry kopnul.

„Testuju teorii," zavrčel.

„Testuješ _teorii_?" opakoval Harry hloupě, „co, jako nějaký nový trest?"

„Trest?" tsknul Riddle a narovnal se.

„Woah, zůstaň, kde jsi!" protestoval Harry pokorně, když Riddle znovu udělal krok dopředu.

„Proč?" zeptal se Riddle a přiblížil se úplně.

„P-Proč? Co to-…" Harry se zajíknul, když Riddle přistoupil ještě blíž, jedna noha mezi těmi jeho a jejich těla se lehce dotýkala.

Srdce mu zrychlilo do nezdravého tempa a ztuhlým tělem se mu znovu rozprostřela panika. A nejhorší ze všeho- jeho mysl byla naprosto prázdná.

„Uvolni se," zasmál se Riddle a položil ruku téměř jemně na Harryho vlasy. Pak se jejich rty zase dotýkaly a tělem se mu prohnal dravý příval nezvyklých pocitů. „Dýchej, hlupáku."

Harry chamtivě nasál vzduch. Cítil se slabě a horečnatě, a věděl, že je to Riddleova chyba, ale pro celý svůj život ho nedokázal odstrčit pryč. Hlava se mu točila a byl si jistý, že každou minutou zkolabuje.

„Už to chápeš? Nebo bych ti měl dát další náznak?" zeptal se Riddle zdvořile, ale jeho samolibý úšklebek ho prozradil.

„Chápu že jsi ďábel," odpověděl Harry, ale nevyznělo to ani napůl tak kousavě, jak by se mu líbilo. Byl překvapený, že se mu vůbec podařilo promluvit.

Riddlovi se jen rozšířil úšklebek. „Pravda, ale to nesouvisí se současnými okolnostmi."

Riddle se ještě o trochu naklonil, takže jeho noha teď tlačila proti Harrymu vytrvaleji. A k Harryho absolutní hrůze, si uvědomil, že byl napůl tvrdý.

Oh.

Oh, tohle bylo _špatné_.

„Ale, ale. Ty se chvěješ, _Harry_ ," zašeptal mu Riddle do ucha.

Chladný noční vánek byl na jeho zčervenalých tvářích neobvykle studený. V Harryho prázdném mozku se začala formovat myšlenka; musel se od Riddleho dostat dřív než… než co?

„No, věřím že i ty jsi to teď už musel pochopit. Abych byl upřímný, už mi došly _náznaky_ , přesně jak jsi chtěl. Jediná věc, která ještě zbývá, zahrnuje postel a jistý nedostatek oblečení."

Harry se nutil dělat hluboké nádechy místo mělkého oddechování. Pokusil se v mysli zformovat koherentní větu, ale musel se spokojit s jednotlivými slovy.

„Pusť…mě…" vymáčkl skrz zaťaté zuby.

Riddle zvedl ruce Harrymu výsměšně před obličej. „Proč, já tě nijak nedržím, _Harry_."

Harry se na něj zle podíval. „Noha."

„Jsi si jistý?" Riddle trochu hravě zavrtěl nohou. Tření způsobilo, že se Harrymu znovu zadrhl dech. „Tolik zadržované energie nemůže být zdravé."

Harry ho dál probodával pohledem, jelikož nevěřil svému hlasu natolik, aby promluvil. Riddle nadzvedl obočí, než se mu zjevně rozhodl vyhovět.

„Dobře." Udělal uvážlivý krok dozadu. „Teď co?"

„Teď…uteču," prohlásil Harry ploše, otočil a prchnul z balkónu. Nemusel se ohlídnout, aby věděl, že se ten samolibý bastard zase ušklíbal.

Tohle bylo špatné.

Ne, tohle bylo nejhorší.

Tohle bylo…Nebyl si jistý, co to bylo. Nečekané? Ne, to ve skutečnosti nebylo…nebo ano?

Harry na konci schodů zpomalil a frustrovaně zasténal. Jeho mozek na něj útočil se vzpomínkami na jeho rozhovory s Riddlem, jeho vědoucí úšklebek, jeho zvláštní poznámky. Rozhodně ne, to prostě nemohla být pravda, tohle bylo-

„Tohle je peklo," vykřikl a zoufale se chytil za vlasy.

„Ah, ta utrpení mladých."

Harry polekaně mrknul a uviděl Snapea, opírajícího se v rohu prázdné vstupní síně. Vypadalo to, že všichni ostatní hosté si užívali hudbu v hlavní síni.

Snape nenuceně vystoupil ze stínů, jako kdyby jeho chování bylo naprosto normální. „Nepovažoval jsem vás za dramatický typ, pane Pottere."

„Dramatický?! Ne, já jen um-um…řešil něco s naším drahým lordem, to je všechno," reagoval Harry rozzlobeně, zatímco se snažil dát se dohromady.

„Aah," udělal Snape vědoucně, což z nějakého důvodu Harryho nesmírně iritovalo. „Trvalo ti to dost dlouho."

„Pardon?" zíral na Snapea nevěřícně.

„No tak, Pottere, všichni, co byli v tom samém pokoji co vy dva, to mohli říct."

„Poznat co?!" zasyčel a udělal několik dalších kroků Snapeovým směrem.

„Ta přitažlivost mezi vámi dvěma je doslova hmatatelná. Vlastně, myslím, že můžeš být ten jediný člověk, co si toho ještě nevšiml."

„Oh, to si ze mě musíš dělat srandu," zasténal Harry. Tenhle večer byl rozhodně prokletý. Už tu nedokázal zůstat o nic déle.

„Kam jdeš?" zeptal se ho Snape, když se vydal směrem k obrovským vstupním dveřím.

„Zpátky do vlaku." Měl něco na přemýšlení.

„A mě necháš vysvětlit lordu Voldemortovi, že jsi utekl? To si nemyslím."

Harry přezíravě mávnul přes rameno. „On mě nechal utéct."

Snapeovy oči se necharakteristicky rozšířily. „On tě _nechal_ jít? Jak…zajímavé."

Harry už neposlouchal. Vyklouzl ze sídla do chladné noci a vyrazil. Jeho mysl se točila a cítil přicházející migrénu. Ruce se mu začaly lehce třást a nebylo to kvůli zimě. Věděl, co ty znamení znamenaly.

Jen doufal, že to zvládne zpátky k vlaku dřív, než zkolabuje.

.

* * *

.

Když se Harry vzbudil na svém gauči a neměl žádné vzpomínky, jak se tam dostal, a slunce zapadalo, namísto vycházelo, nebyl překvapený.

Oči měl otevřené a hlavu čistou. A umíral hlady.

„Oh, do prdele!" Zaklel prudce jak si sednou a uviděl stav, ve kterém byl Riddleho osobní vagón. Papíry plné poznámek ležely poházené po podlaze a i na něm. Některé knížky byly vyndané z polic, jejich stránky vytrhané a přepsané poznámkami.

Harry si schoval obličej v dlaních. Riddle ho zabije.

Riddle.

Kurva.

Někdo zatloukl na dveře, které vedly do skladovacího vagónu.

Harry se naposled rozhlédl po nepořádku kolem sebe, povzdechl si a přešel ke dveřím. Byly zamknuté zevnitř. Na obličej se mu vkradl malý úsměv. Vážně právě zamkl Riddlea vně jeho vlastního pokoje?

Otevřel dveře a setkal se s překvapeným Dracem. „Čau."

„Čau?!" zaječel Draco. „Spal jsi skoro dva dny! A přišel jsi o minulý večer. Bellatrix byla rozrušená, protože trvala na to, že jsi její taneční partner. A lord Voldemort zuřil, protože se zpoza dveří ozývaly zvláštní zvuky, ale bylo zamčeno. Přikázal nám, abychom vyrazili dveře, ale Severusovi se mu to povedlo rozmluvit."

Harry na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. „Jak to dokázal?"

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Něco o náměsíčnosti a poškození mozku. Nikdo, krom lorda Voldemorta, to vážně nechápal."

Náměsíčnost? Dost blízko.

Jeho žaludek zuřivě zakručel. „Draco, máme tu nějaké jídlo?"

Draco ukázal za sebe. Na jedné z poliček byl nakupený na hromadě nějaký chleba, voda a ovoce. „Severus mi řekl, abych ti to donesl hned jak se vzbudíš."

Harry se do toho okamžitě pustil, zatímco ho Draco sledoval s širokýma očima, s největší pravděpodobností fascinovaný jeho otřesnými stolovacími způsoby.

„Kde jsou všichni?" zeptal se Harry mezi dvěma sousty.

„Už odešli na bál. Máš jít za nimi jak nejdříve to půjde, řekl lord Voldemort."

„To se vsadím, že řekl," zabručel Harry temně. Ten bastard mu znovu zavinil výpadek. A tentokrát se to ani netýkalo žádného vynálezu, nebo plánů. Jen… _toho_.

Jedna jeho část už toho samolibého bastarda nechtěla nikdy vidět. Jiná část najednou věděla jak moc ho _opravdu_ chtěl vidět. Sakra.

Harry násilím odsunul myšlenky na Riddlea pryč. Pořád potřeboval najít Aberfortha nebo Moodyho, což znamenalo, že stejně musí jít. Harry si nebyl jistý, kolik večerů bálu ještě zbývalo a nemohl riskovat, že promarní příležitost. Už vynechal jeden večer.

Jakmile dojedl, opustil jejich tábořiště a zamířil zpátky k sídlu. Když dorazil, slunce už zapadalo a bál byl v plném proudu.

Naštěstí to také znamenalo, že vstupní hala byla skoro prázdná, třebaže ne tak prázdná, jako když před dvěma dny odcházel. Konec konců, tohle byl třetí večer. Hosti už s největší pravděpodobností část zájmu o hudbu a tanec ztratili.

Přemýšlel, jestli by měl začít hledat v menším pokoji, kde Aberfortha potkal poprvé, nebo jít nahoru na balkón, kde naposled mluvili.

Nicméně balkón mu přinesl na mysl i jiné vzpomínky. Vzpomínky, které ho zlomyslně donutily zčervenat. Proč to ze všech lidí, ke kterým mohl být přitahován, musel být Riddle?

Jeho nejposlednější výpadek zjevně odhalil pouze odpověď na všechny znaky a emoce, které mu tělo dávalo, kdykoliv byl tomu muži poblíž. To bylo pravděpodobně dobře, protože nebyla možnost, že by byl schopný odpovědět proč byl k Riddlemu přitahován a s největší pravděpodobností také ne, proč by Riddle měl být přitahován k _němu_. Kdyby se soustředil na tyhle otázky…no, už by byl touhle dobou mrtvý.

Sexuální přitažlivost. Prostě skvělé. A ten bastard ho týdny škádlil, aniž by to on věděl. Harry měl pocit, jako kdyby poprvé pořádně viděl. Není divu, že se Riddle nedokázal přestat samolibě usmívat. Teď jen musel přijít na to, jak se přestat červenat pokaždé, když na to zašklebení pomyslel.

Harry si najednou uvědomil, že byla hlavní síň podivně tichá. Hudba musela někdy během jeho přemýšlení přestat. Ale hudba často přestala, když hudebníci změnili melodii, bylo ale zvláštní, že se neozývalo ani žádné povídání.

Po chvíli se z hlavní síně ozvaly jemné zvuky, zjevně z jednoho jediného nástroje. Zvědavý, přešel Harry vstupní halu a nakoukl do hlavní síně.

Nikdo netancoval, všichni tiše stáli a poslouchali jediného muže, který seděl na hudebním pódiu a jehož prsty se plynule pohybovaly přes klávesy a vyluzovaly tak z klavíru ty nejsladší zvuky.

Muž, který se příhodně jmenoval Tom Riddle.

Harry praštil hlavou do rámu dveří, což mu vysloužilo nějaké pobavené pohledy od hostů, stojících poblíž.

Vážně, bylo něco, co ten chlap nedokázal?  
Riddleho hra zrychlila, jeho prsty nad klávesami byly rozmazané, jeho obličej soustředěný a přesto stále uvolněný.

Harry ho ohromeně sledoval, stejně jako všichni ostatní v síni. Jeho hře chyběl plný zvuk, který vytvářelo několik nástrojů pohromadě, ale vytvářel takovou jasnou, lákavou spleť, která nutila posluchače zadržet dech.

V jednu chvíli Riddle vzhlédnul a setkal se s jeho očima. Jeho pohled Harryho tělem vyslal otřes, který ho sice už déle nepřekvapoval, ale pořád byl cizí.

Na Riddleho rtech se vytvořil líný úšklebek, jako kdyby přesně věděl, jaký měl na Harryho vliv. Jeho červené oči se mu vysmívaly a vyzývaly ho, aby dělal věci, které ho nikdy předtím ani nenapadly.

Zatímco mu srdce v hrudi divoce bilo a tělo mu zaplavoval adrenalin, odešel Harry z hlavní síně.

Četl už o tom něžném pocitu zvaném láska, ale tohle bylo zjevně něco úplně jiného. Harry nic nechtěl víc, než vrátit se do Londýna a promluvit si se svými přáteli. Ti by věděli, co dělat. Třebaže by to byl zatraceně trapný rozhovor.

‚ _Všichni, co byli v tom samém pokoji co vy dva, to mohli říct.'_ Počkat, jak brzy tenhle chaos začal _?_ _‚Podle mě vypadáš velmi…_ živě _, mladý muži.'_ Ten syn-

Harry se probral ze svých myšlenek, když si najednou uvědomil, že byl v pokoji, který nepoznal.

Byl tlumeně osvětlený, ale Harry stále viděl dost na to, aby poznal, na co je. Byla to knihovna. Harry nikdy neviděl skutečnou knihovnu, jelikož knihy byly během chaosu spolehlivým zdrojem paliva. Hodně knížek samozřejmě přežilo, ale byly rozptýlené a Harry nikdy neviděl v jednom pokoji víc knih, než pár plných polic.

Tenhle pokoj jich byl plný. Místo mezi jednotlivými policemi stačilo akorát pro jednoho člověka, tudíž ten pokoj vypadal vcelku přeplněný, ale úhledně organizovaný. Jediné světlo přicházelo z obrovského krbu, který Harrymu připadal poměrně nebezpečný.

Harry přejel prstem přes knížky na nejbližší polici a jen si užíval ten pouhý pocit doteku. Mohl přísahat, že knihy voněly věděním, které v nich bylo ukryté.

Něco poblíž krbu zarachotilo a Harry se lekl.

Malý mužíček ve skutečně zvláštním a barevném oblečení, které zahrnovalo i divný klobouk, se prohrabával v kupce palivového dříví, které bylo vedle krbu.

Jako kdyby cítil Harryho pohled, se ten muž svižně otočil a podezřívavě se na něj podíval.

„Err…Promiňte, myslím, že jsem se ztratil," vysvětlil Harry.

„Humph. Neměl bys tu být. Běž tancovat s ostatními,"zamručel ten mužíček.

Harry tam stál vyvedený z míry nepřátelským chování a sledoval s rostoucím nepohodlím, jak vzal muž hořící poleno z krbu a přešel k nejbližší polici s knihami.

Když bylo jasné, že se s tím ten muž opravdu chystal dotknout police, Harry k němu rychle přiskočil a vytrhnul mu poleno z ruky.

„Vrať to, spratku!"

„Zbláznil jsi se? Zapálíš celou budovu!" A spolu s tím všechny ty drahocenné knížky.

Muž se zlomyslně zazubil. „To je plán, ty hňupe. Shořet! Všechno musí shořet!" Šíleně se zachechtal.

Harry se zmateně zamračil. Tenhle člověk byl šílenější, než Bellatrix.

„Zabiješ stovky lidí," snažil se ho přesvědčit.

Muž jen pokrčil rameny. „Většina uteče až uvidí kouř. Jen někteří uhoří. Ale víc než sedm." Najednou Harryho popadl za ramena a zíral na něj širokýma spalujícíma očima. „ _Musí_ to být víc než sedm! Sedm už nestačí!"

„O čem to pro všechno na světě mluvíš?"

„Lordi musí zemřít! Shořet! Já je chci taky zabít!" křičel mužík Harrymu do obličeje.

„Uh-huh," byla jeho inteligentní odpověď. Zvedl poleno o trochu výš, aby ho ten mužík nemohl najednou chytit.

„Protivo!"

„Kde-"

„-jsi?"

Harry se lehce otočil směrem k novým hlasům a jen neochotně pustil mužíka ze zorného pole.

U vchodu do knihovny stáli dva mladí muži. Byli jen o pár let starší než Harry, ale pořád nezpochybnitelně ztracená generace. Harry by nad tím faktem pravděpodobně uvažoval o něco déle, když se vezme v potaz, že krom sebe potkal jen jednu další ztracenou generaci, ale na těch mužích bylo ještě něco nepochopitelnějšího.

Byli identičtí. Od červených vlasů až k jejich černým šatům, nebylo jak je od sebe rozeznat. Harry o dvojčatech slyšel, ale nikdy žádná nepotkal. Shledal tu zkušenost lehce znepokojivou.

„Omlouváme se za to-"

„-náš bratr nemá úplně-"

„-v pořádku hlavu, víte."

Harry se nad tím musel zasmát. Nebylo sakra možné, že by ten človíček byl jejich bratr.

Když Harry neopověděl, přenesli dvojčata pozornost na muže, kterého nazvali Protivou.

„Říkali jsme ti-"

„-abys zůstal doma."

Protiva zuřivě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne! Zase to děláte špatně!"

„Děláme to naším způsobem-"

„-nebo vůbec."

Dvojčata z Harryho jemně sundali Protivovy ruce. Usmáli se na něj. „Doufáme, že vás nijak nezranil..?"

Harrymu se ulevilo, že na něj mluvil jen jeden. Jejich úplně identické obličeje byly dostatečně znepokojující.

„Pokusil se tohle místo zapálit," odpověděl jim a v hlase měl jasné podezření.

Ty věci, co Protiva řekl, Harrymu vrtaly hlavou. Sedm není dost? Dělat to jejich způsobem? Harry přemýšlel, proč je to vždycky on, kdo je přímo uprostřed každého nepořádku.

„Ah. No, pokud to je jen to…" zasmál se jeden z nich nenuceně.

„Samozřejmě nenecháme, aby se to stalo," zazubilo se druhé dvojče nesměle.

„Okamžitě ho odvedeme domů," přidal jeho bratr.

Něco Harryho pobízelo, aby je nenechal jít. Že bylo důležité, aby zůstali. Ale co mohl říct? Konec konců, vzít toho muže domů znělo jako nejbezpečnější plán a pokud je Harry nechtěl do obličeje nazvat lháři, nebylo nic, co by mohl udělat.

Akorát odešel z knihovny a rozhlížel se kolem po chodbě, aby zjistil, kde je, když zpoza rohu vyšli Aberforth a Moody.

„Harry! Díky bohu." Aberforth vypadal, že se mu ulevilo, když ho uviděl. „Všude jsme tě hledali. Kde jsi včera byl? Mysleli jsme, že jsi možná zmizel."

„Omlouvám se, včera jsem to nezvládl."

„Měl jsi nám to říct," zabručel Moody, „Od první noci mizí lidé."

Harry se na ně tázavě podíval. „Co myslíte tím ‚mizí'?"

„To taky nevíš, eh?" odfrkl si Moody.

Harry naštvaně zafuněl. Vskutku bylo hodně věcí, co vypadalo, že neví.

„Tyhle bály se drží každých pár měsíců. Pozvaní jsou jen lordi, co jsou nějak důležití. Neptej se mě, kdo o tom rozhoduje, ale alespoň poslední tři bály to tak bylo," začal Aberforth.

„A po prvním večeru vždycky začnou mizet lidi," pokračoval Moody. „Posledně se znovu objevili. Mrtví."

„Byli zabiti?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně. „Jak to, že mi o tom nikdo neřekl?"

Moody pokrčil rameny. „Tvoje skupina byla pozvané poprvé. A ostatní lordi o tom neradi mluví. Mrtví byli všichni lordi, víš. Nikdo se o to předtím vážně nestaral, ale od té doby, co posledně našli těla, jsou všichni na pozoru."

Harryho obavy narostly. „Kolik jich bylo? Kolik mrtvých lordů?"

Vyměnili si podhled. Pohled, který byl na Harryho vkus příliš vědoucný.

Instinktivně udělal krok zpět. „Zabili jste je?"

„Bože, ne!" vykřikl Aberforth šokovaně. „Právě jsem ti řekl, že jsem si dělal starosti, že jsi zmizel."

„Ale víte, kdo to je," trval na svém Harry. „‚Je tu pár dobrých mužů, kteří se potulují kolem a dělají správnou věc.' To jste mi řekl."

Vyměnili si další pohled.

„My je hledáme," řekl Moody konečně, „Nejsme si jistí, ale možná je známe."

‚ _Lordi musí zemřít! Sedm už nestačí!' ‚Uděláme to naším způsobem.' ‚Označují lidi. Je jich tu sedm, víš…Naposled jich tu bylo sedm.'_

Harrymu bylo zle. „Bylo to sedm těl, že ano?"

Luna to věděla. Už nějakou dobu byla důležitá lady, musela být na předchozích bálech přítomná. Dokonce měla teorii o tom, jak to dělali. Byla ta červená jablka otrávené? Ale jaký druh jedu by je zabil, aniž by jim předtím bylo zle? Sedm lidí, kterým je zle by přitáhlo pozornost.

Moodyho a Aberforthovo pohledy byly podezřívavé. „Jak bys to mohl vědět?"

„Protože jsem právě potkal lidi, které hledáte."

„Jak vypadali?" zeptal se Moody dychtivě, „Chlapče, tohle je důležité, viděl jsi jejich obličej?"

Harry udělal další ostražitý krok vzad. „Vy jste oba bez skupiny. Zjevně nemáte rádi lordy. Mluvili jste o nějakém druhu odporu-…"

„Ne! Harry, celé to máš špatně. My s tím zabíjením nemáme nic společného. Nikdy jsme je nepotkali. Jen jsme poskládali nějaké pověsti a…Harry prosím, můžeš je popsat?" naléhal Aberforth.

Harry pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Neudělám nic, dokud mi neřeknete co víte o mojí minulosti. Rozhodnu se jestli vám mám věřit až poté, co mi nějaké věci vysvětlíte. Můžete začít s tou rodinou, které jste mě dali."

„Ty to nechápeš, Harry," povzdechnul si Aberforth smutně, „My si myslíme, že oni _jsou_ ta rodina, které jsme tě dali."


	20. Chapter 20

20 Kapitola

„To je k smíchu," prohlásil Harry resolutně, „ti lidi, co jsem viděl, byli jen o pár let starší než já. Oni nemůžou být ti, kterým jste mě dali."

Překřížil před sebou ruce a stále si tak před dvěma staršími muži udržoval bezpečný odstup. Zatímco jim věřil, že neměli nic společného s vraždami, byl si jistý, že skrývali stěžejní informaci. Jejich neochota říct mu cokoli konkrétního byla podezřelá a neuvěřitelně otravná.

Aberforth se ohlídl přes rameno, aby se ujistil, že chodba, ve které stáli, byla pořád prázdná. „Věříme, že jsou _částí_ rodiny, které jsem tě dal. Podívej, Harry, moc toho nevíme, jen…Byli rudovlasí? Bratři?"

Harry si udržoval výraz tvrdohlavě prázdný.

Moodyho obličej nad jeho neochotou mluvit potemněl, ale Aberforth ho umlčel přísným pohledem. Najednou ti dva Harrymu připomněli Remuse a Siriuse. Maličko se mu sevřelo srdce.

„Fajn," rezignoval Aberforth, „dal jsem té páru jménem Artur a Molly Weasleyovi. Když jsem je viděl naposled, měli šest synů, tomu nejmladšímu byl sotva rok a Molly byla těhotná se sedmým dítětem, holkou, jestli si dobře pamatuju. Nikoho z nich jsem od té noci, co s tebou zmizeli, neviděl."

Harry zadržel dech, šokovaný novou informací. „Vy jste mě dali rodině s _šesti_ dětmi a těhotnou ženou? Není divu, že mě museli opustit, není možné, že by to zvládli-…"

„Řekl jsem ti, že by tě _nikdy_ neopustili," přerušil ho Aberforth stejně prudce jako předtím, „Něco se muselo stát. Něco příšerně příšerného se muselo stát."

Harry si nedokázal pomoct a odfrkl si. „Jo. Téměř desetiletí anarchie bez jídla, nebo léků, to se stalo."

„Má pravdu, Aberforthe, Weasleyovi byli dobří lidé, ale…" Moody bezmocně pokrčil rameny.

„Měli hodně dětí, ano, v tu dobu ne zrovna optimální, ale jejich nejstarší synové už byli dost staří na to, aby se o sebe postarali. Navíc, vždycky měli problémy s penězi, už od začátku nebyli zvyklí na pohodlný život. Ne, pokud by někdo zůstal silný v těžkých časech, byli by to Weasleyovi."

Harry si promnul spánky a cítil další bolehlav. „Podívejte, jsem velmi vděčný co jste - co oni - pro mě udělali. Vím, že bych byl mrtvý, kdyby se o mě nikdo ty první roky nestaral, a oni mě pravděpodobně první dva nebo tři roky udrželi naživu, ale… Chci říct, věci byly _špatné_. V porovnání s tím teď prakticky žijeme v ráji."

„Snažil jsem se je od té doby najít, ale oni úplně zmizeli. Myslel jsem, že své stopy zakryli tak dobře, protože chránili tebe, ale jelikož jsi se od nich oddělil už před lety… Nechápu proč se nás nikdy nepokusili kontaktovat."

„Ah, ano, chránit mě. Kdy mi konečně řeknete, proč je v první řadě třeba mě chránit?"

Aberforth zvedl v prosbě ruce. „Pokusíme se, slibuji. Ale můžeš nám alespoň popsat ty muže, co jsi viděl? Jsem velmi dlouho přítelem Weasleyovic rodiny. Kdybych jen mohl vědět, jestli jsou stále naživu…"

Harry si poraženě povzdechl. „Viděl jsem dvojčata. Rudovlasé. Lehce starší, než já."

Aberforth si s úlevou povzdechl.

„Dvojčata?" opakoval Moody, „ _Jen_ dvojčata?"

„No, byl tam s nimi ten divný mužíček. Pokusil se podpálit celou budovu, mohu dodat. A zatímco to nevypadá, jako kdyby to byl plán dvojčat, nebyli tím ani tak úplně šokovaní."

Zamračení na tvářích těch dvou mužů potvrdilo Harryho podezření, že Protiva nebyl jejich bratr.

„Takže, teď z té zábavné stránky. Co je to s tím spolkem a proč mě chtějí mrtvého?"

.

.

Když před ním rozhýbal trávu zvlášť studený závan větru, přitáhl si Severus róby blíž k tělu. Ten jeden mravenec, kterého sledoval od té doby, co se uklonil, v okamžiku, kdy vítr udeřil jeho malinké tělo, klopýtl a rychle zmizel pod listem, pryč ze Severusova dohledu.

Ucítil, jak se vedle něj Lucius zatřásl. Jeho róby byly z ještě lehčího materiálu, než Severusovy. Nicméně ani jednoho z nich nenapadlo si stěžovat, když naslouchali energickému přecházení svého lorda.

Stáli venku za rohem sídla. Zatímco nebyli úplně ukrytí, temná noc a chladný vzduch drželi ostatní hosty uvnitř.

„Sedm?" zopakoval Voldemort, aniž by se zastavil.

Zatímco Severus věděl, že to byla rétorická otázka, Lucius to vzal jako podnět k pokračování své zprávy.

„Ano, můj lorde. Ale nedává to smysl. Všichni, kdo zmizeli, byli pouzí následovníci. Kdyby měl člověk věřit šeptaným pověstem, tak minule zemřeli jen lordi. Věřím, že je možné, že zmizení jistých hostů a smrt několika lordů spolu nemusí nutně souviset."

Voldemort se zastavil a zůstal několik minut zticha. Pak začal zase přecházet.

„Co ty, Severusi?"

Snape se zadržel, aby sebou necukl. „Mohu jen dodat, že ti následovníci patřili do různých skupin, můj lorde."

„A?"

„Působí to na mě jako podivná náhoda, můj lorde."

„Nehledám podivné náhody, Severusi, potřebuji fakta," ušklíbl se Voldemort.

„Odpusťte mi můj lorde, ale pověsti tomu nepřidávají. Všichni věří, že se objevili mrtví lordové, ale vypadá to, že si nikdo nepamatuje, že by několik večerů předtím několik lordů zmizelo. Zatímco úmrtí byly drženy relativně v tajnosti, mělo by být nemožné nevšimnout si sedmi chybějících lordů."

„A spojení mezi mrtvými lordy?" Ta otázka byla namířena na ně na oba a Severusovi se ulevilo, že Lucius odpověděl jako první.

„Žádná, můj lorde. Chybějící členové také patří ke skupinám, které mezi sebou nemají ani spojenectví, ani nejsou ve válce."

„Byly nějaké případy, že by se oběti znovu objevily naživu?"

„Vždycky jsou tu ti, kteří se napijí nad míru, můj lorde. Mohou se někam zatoulat a znovu se objevit o pár večerů později s divokými historkami, ale nic nenaznačuje únos."

Lord Voldemort znovu ztichl. Minuty se prodlužovaly a chlad zalézal Severusovi do kostí. Uvažoval, jestli se ještě bude schopný pohnout, až je lord propustí. I tak věděl lépe, než aby se pohnul.

Zatímco Voldemort pro něj znovu zavolal, Severus si byl jistý, že s ním byl lord stále nepotěšený. Třebaže Voldemort svůj vztek kolem toho incidentu s Brumbálem kontroloval, Severus ho před dvěma dny popudil znovu.

Nebyl ani zdaleka přesvědčený, že Harryho výpadky pracovaly stejně jako náměsíčnost, ale vypadalo, že jsou tam obdoby. A jestli byl Potterův nervózní a zmatený stav nějakou nápovědou, to že by do jeho pokoje nakráčel Voldemort by nijak nepomohlo.

Chlapec byl tu noc zjevně celkem mimo. Kdyby výrazné zvuky trhání a škrabání nebyly dostatečně znepokojivé, mumlání a křik rozhodně byly. Ještě horší bylo včerejší naprosté ticho. Se vším co Severus věděl, mohl být tou dobou Harry mrtvý.

Z myšlenek ho vytáhl Voldemortův hlas.

„Hledejte dál spojení mezi skupinami. A zjistěte, kterým lordům patří chybějící následovníci. Můžete odejít."

Severus a Lucius se poklonili o poznání ztuhleji, než obvykle a otočili se k odchodu.

„Severusi."

Ztuhnul v půli otočky a ohlédl se. „Můj lorde?"

„Pokud se někdo zeptá, řekni jim, že jsem dočasně nedostupný."

„Jak dlouho budete pryč, můj lorde?" zeptal se Severus opatrně.

Voldemort si přemýšlivě prohlédl panství. „To záleží na tom, jak daleko utekl tentokrát."

.

.

Můj bratr se vždycky rád pokládal za tragického hrdinu," začal Aberforth tiše.

Všichni tři se kvůli většímu soukromí přesunuli do knihovny a našli si pár židlí, na kterých se usadili. Harry měl silné nutkání vstát a přecházet, ale nechtěl riskovat, že by Aberfortha rozptyloval.

„Miloval ochraňování lidí. To by byla chvályhodná vlastnost, ale on to vždycky dělal s takovým…" Aberforthův hlas se vytratil, jak zjevně hledal ty správná slova. „Řekněme to takhle; Vždycky se ujistil, že všichni věděli jak moc pro ně musel trpět. Hádám že měl rád tu zbožnou úctu, kterou mu to přinášelo."

Harry s tím popisem tiše souhlasil. Brumbál se vždycky ujistil, že menší skupiny věděly jaké mají štěstí, že mohly stále ještě být ve městě. A o kolik jednodušší by bylo se jich prostě zbavit.

„A pak se svět začal pomalu rozpadat. Albus měl tu představu že společnost potřebovala obnovit. Mírumilovně, jak mě ujistil. Jakmile si svět začne být vědom toho, že jejich systém už nefungoval, tak si svobodně vybere jinou cestu. Vypadalo to…možně." Aberforth provinile pokrčil rameny.

Moody souhlasně přikývl. „Musíš chápat, Harry, že to byla zvláštní doba, ve které jsme tenkrát žili. Všichni jsme věděli, že něco přichází. Všichni jsme věděli, že se svět drasticky změní. Ale nikdo nic neudělal. Jen jsme si šli po svém jako obvykle a nepříjemná fakta ignorovali."

Harry si něco uvědomil. „A když lidé jako Albus začali mluvit o tomhle novém řádu, lidi je začali poslouchat."

„Někteří lidé ano," pokračoval Aberforth, „Lidé jako můj bratr. Lidé kteří se viděli jako ty dobré chlápky, kteří byli přesvědčení, že všechno co udělali eventuelně povede k míru. Lidé, kteří chtěli vést. Ale také hodně lidí, kteří v těch temných dnech hledali vedení."

„Na začátku to vypadalo jako rozumný nápad. Nechat starý svět padnout a spolu vybudovat nový. Udělat si vlastní pravidla, žít svobodně, vrátit se zpátky k víc sebe-udržující společnosti. Ale pak to vypadalo, jako kdyby ta změna nikdy neměla přijít. Výzkumníci udělali přelomové objevy. Lidé byli víc nakloněni pomoct naprostým cizincům. Armády odmítly jít do války s ostatními zeměmi. Namísto roztříštěné společnosti, se svět ve skutečnosti stal _lepším_."

Harry se zamračil. „Já jsem slyšel jen, že věci byly horší a horší dokud všechno jednoduše nezkolabovalo."

Moody odmítavě mávl rukou. „Krátce před chaosem ano, ale my všichni věděli, že svět byl odsouzen už léta předtím. Bylo jasné, že pro lidstvo budou jen dvě možnosti: spojit se jako nikdy předtím, nebo se úplně rozdělit. A v jednom bodě to vypadalo možné, že to společně zvládneme."

Harry si vzpomněl na to, co mu Brumbál řekl ve sklepení Fénixova řádu. „A tudíž se ten spolek rozhodl dřív než k tomu dojde vrhnout svět do chaosu. Zatímco miliony zemřely, byl zbytek zmatený. Náchylný k manipulaci."

„Pořád je," zabručel Moody, „To to nevidíš? Tahle celá na skupinách založená společnost je fraška. Spolek renovace nejen nezahájili chaos, oni ho kontrolovali. Dali mu správný směr, takže lordové mohli snadno převzít vedení. Lordové, které _oni_ vybrali v místech, které _oni_ vybrali."

„Ale jsou tu i lordové, kteří ke spolku nepatří," poznamenal Harry, „Nejsou požadavky na to jak se stát lordem, jen potřebuješ skupinu dost silnou na to, abys udržel svoje teritorium a získat spojence."

„Samozřejmě, že tu jsou, ale představ si, že bys měl celý spolek plný lordů, co ti už kryjí záda. Dneska je téměř nemožné úplně od základů postavit silnou skupinu. Zatímco všichni měli plné ruce s tím snažit se přežít, oni se z chaosu vynořili připravení. Vytvořili první skupiny, zabrali nejlepší místa.

Harrymu se z těch důsledků točila hlava. „Říkáte mi, že většina mocných lordů všechna patří do spolku, který v první řadě zorganizoval chaos a teď co, opanuje spolu svět? Tenhle nový systém je jediné spiknutí?"

„Lidé byli zredukováni na stádo ovcí, které mohou být hnané, jak se spolku líbí. Může to vypadat, jako že si volíme své vlastní lordy a děláme svá vlastní pravidla, ale pravdou je, že celou dobu žijeme pod tíživým diktátorstvím lidí, kteří tenhle nový svět naplánovali."

Harry se bezradně opřel zpátky do opěradla. Už věděl, že spolek chtěl chaos. Ale nikdy by si nemyslel že naplánovali celou společnost takovým zkoordinovaným způsobem. Aniž by to kdo kdy věděl, vládli lidem ze stínů.

„Takže…Vy jste se snažili spolku bránit a teď chcete sesadit jejich vládu?"

Aberforth a Moody se na sebe podívali. „Ve skutečnosti jsme toho spolku byli součástí," přiznal Aberforth.

„Huh? Ale odpor-…"

„Je primárně tvořený lidmi, kteří patřili do spolku," vysvětlil Moody, „a kteří si začali uvědomovat, že jejich vize nového světa byla lež."

„Byli jsme v tom všichni společně, Albus, naše sestra a já. Weasleyovi také a samozřejmě Alastor. Všichni přátelé naší rodiny. Naše sestra…Ariana, ona… byla první, kdo pochyboval o ideálech spolku. Začala se ptát otázky, viděla nešťastné náhody toho, co spolek dělal, snažila se přesvědčit členy, že to, co dělají, je špatně. Našli jsme její tělo u paty jejího činžovního domu. Sebevražda, řekl Albus." Odplivl si Aberforth.

„Znáš koncept skok-strčení-pád?"

Harry ochromeně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Těla dopadnou jinak a v různých vzdálenostech od budovy, podle toho jestli skočili, byli strčeni, nebo spadli nehodou. Policie už v té době nepracovala, ale pokud jsi se pořádně podíval…Neskočila. Ani nespadla."

Harry měl bolestivě sucho v ústech. „Oni jí zabili, protože se vyptávala?"

„Můj bratr byl v hierarchii spolku celkem vysoko. Nemůžu dokázat, že to udělal sám, ale vím, že k tomu dal souhlas. A to mnoho z nás vzbudilo. Pokud byl spolek ochoten zabít členy rodiny… No, přinášelo to otázky o jejich skutečných úmyslech."

Podíval se na Harryho. „Ptal ses mě, proč jsem chtěl bratra mrtvého. Můj bratr zemřel před mnoha lety. Ten muž, který byl schopný zabít Arianu není bratr, se kterým jsem vyrostl."

Na chvíli byli všichni zticha. I když Harryho pálily otázky, nebyl si úplně jistý, jak po tomhle postupovat.

„Brum-…Chci říct, váš bratr…Co myslíte tím, že byl vysoko v hierarchii?"

„Albusův přítel z dětství je zakladatel spolku. Musel s mým bratrem o svých nápadech mluvit a no, vypadali, že spolu souhlasí. Díky tomu spojení byl Albus jedním z prvních členů spolku. Mohl bys říct téměř zakladatel. Jeden z lidí, co všechno plánoval." Aberforthův hlas byl hořký.

„Takže tenhle přítel…Ten je teď jako uchvatitel?" _Celého zasraného světa?_

„Jmenuje se Gellert Grindelwald. Z toho co víme je lord, ale s překvapivě malým územím. Už neznáme jejich vnitřní politiku. Od té chvíle, co jsme se od spolku odtrhli je téměř nemožné o nich získat informace. Jsou o svojí existenci paranoidní. Nedopadlo by pro ně dobře, kdyby si lidé uvědomili, že jsou vedeni těmi samými lidmi, kteří jsou zodpovědní za chaos. Říkáme si odpor, ale…Pravdou je, Harry, že jsme jen parta lidí, co zná ten pravdivý příběh. A oni by udělali cokoliv, aby nás odstranili."

Harry vyskočil, protože už nedokázal dál sedět.

„Dobře. Spolek Renovace - špatní chlápci, odpor - dobří chlápci. Mám to. Moje mamka byla hrozba, protože konec konců mohla předejít jejich plánovanému chaosu. Chápu. Ale co mají pro všechno na světě proti _mě_?"

Moody se lehce zachechtal. „Není to nic osobního."

„Myslíte?!" vykřikl Harry.

„Lily Potterová byla poslední naděje, Harry, poslední člověk, který mohl znamenat rozdíl. Spolek zkusil všechno, aby jí zničil a odpor všechno, aby jí ochránil. Věcí je, že ona nikdy nic z toho nevěděla."

Harry přemýšlivě potřásl hlavou. „Věděla, tak trochu. Snape mi řekl, že poté, co na ně spolek poprvé zaútočil, drželi laboratoř úplně schovanou."

„Severus Snape? Ten muž, co žil s Albusem?" zeptal se Moody znepokojeně.

„Oh. Err, ano, ale on není součástí spolku."

„Harry, ten důvod, proč je spolek tak úspěšný, je protože jsou to výborní lháři a podvodníci," naléhal Aberforth.

„On k nim nepatří, vážně."

„S jakým důkazem?" dožadoval se Moody podezřívavě.

Harry přestal se svým přecházením a podíval se přímo na Aberfortha. „On zabil Albuse Brumbála."

Tohle zanechalo oba muže neschopné slova, ale Harry neviděl na Aberforthově obličeji žádnou negativní reakci, tak hádal, že tam k jeho bratrovi skutečně žádné zbylé city nebyly.

„Uvědomil si, že spolek jde po Lily a zjistil, že Albus je součástí spolku…jen příliš pozdě," vysvětlil Harry a vynechal tu část, kdy Snape řekl Brumbálovi, kde byla laboratoř. Měl pocit, že odpor by takové novinky nevzal příliš laskavě.

„Každopádně," pokračovat, „Poslední naděje, chápu. Takže co, měli jste ten večer nějaký způsob poslední bitvy?"

„Ano, a prohráli jsme," přiznal Aberforth hořce. „Jediná věc, ve které jsme uspěli byla záchrana jejich syna."

„No, děkuji, hádám," usmál se Harry plaše.

„Jako my, i ty představuješ velkou hrozbu pro jejich utajení. Nikdo nesmí za žádných okolností vědět o jejich existenci. Jsem si jistý, že nejdřív tě chtěli mrtvého protože sis mohl pamatovat, co se skutečně stalo. Ale pak…Stal ses něco jako symbol odporu, tak říkajíc nová naděje," vysvětlil Moody.

Harry se zamračil. Symbol? On ani nic neudělal!

„Nejsilnější lordi v zemi mě chtějí mrtvého, protože jsem nějaká postava ve vašem plánu? Úžasné," poznamenal suše. Kdyby ho Brumbál neplánoval předat Voldemortovi, byl by už dávno mrtvý.

„No…To se říká."

Harry se na Moodyho ušklíbl, když si vzpomněl na jejich první setkání. „Jako to o těch kolem se potulujících démonech?"

„Ne, jako…Vyvolený," uvedl na pravou míru Aberforth.

Harry na něj přihlouple zíral. „Vyvolený?! Vyvolený aby udělal co?"

„Sesadil spolek, samozřejmě," zasmál se Moody bez humoru.

Když uviděl Harryho kyselý výraz, tak se slabě zazubil. „Když se po zemi rozšířily pověsti o výhře tvé skupiny a tvoje jméno se objevilo poprvé po dvou desetiletích, byli lidé v odporu radostí bez sebe. Nejen že jsi naproti všemu přežil, někteří říkají, že jsi Popletala porazit magií."

Harry si odfrkl. „Říká se tomu věda."

„Na tom nezáleží. Tvoje znovu objevení dalo odporu naději a spolek tím nebyl příliš nadšený. Pověsti…říkají že víš věci. Věci které zničí spolek."

Harry šokovaně zvednul ruce. „Já nic nevím!"

„To vidíme. Ale jak odpor, tak spolek věří něčemu jinému. Bojí se tě, protože _věří_ , že víš něco, co oni ne. Možná něco, co ti nechala tvá matka, něco co jsi viděl, slyšel, nebo na co jsi přišel."

„Říkám vám, já si své dětství ani nepamatuju!" _Protože můj mozek je vážně podělanej kvůli pilulkám, co mi dal Brumbál_.

Aberforth pokrčil rameny a začal na prstech počítat fakta. „Víš co je pravda, jsi syn Lily a přežil jsi všechny jejich pokusy tě zabít. Dal jsi naději jejich nepřátelům tam, kde by žádný zbýt neměla a zázračně jsi porazil silnější skupiny. A," odmlčel se dramaticky, „Zabil jsi jednoho z jejich zakladatelů. Touhle dobou jsi se stal skrytou celebritou."

„Já jsem nikoho nezabil!" protestoval Harry.

„Harry…Spolek vyhrál tu noc, co zabil tvoje rodiče. Mysleli si, že s tím vším co se stalo, a po chaosu, tu nezůstane nikdo, kdo by se jim mohl postavit. Ale my pořád máme něco, za co stojí bojovat, díky _tobě_. Dokud jsi naživu, bude tahle bitva pokračovat. Spolek ví, že pokud tě nechají naživu, tak nevyhráli kompletně."

„Představ si naše překvapení, když si se tu objevil, bez ochrany, používajíc své pravé jméno a aniž bys tušil o co jde, na bálu, kde je alespoň polovina pozvaných hostů úzce spojená se spolkem." Moody se na něj temně podíval, jako kdyby se Harry schválně vystavil nebezpečí.

Harry si povzdechl a přemýšlel o všech věcech, které se na bálu zatím staly.

„Chtějí, aby Voldemort porazil lorda jménem Krvavý Baron. On-…"

„Sakra!" zaklel Moody. „Tam nemůžeš jít."

„Co? On je ten jediný důvod, proč jsem ještě naživu! Jim se ho nepovedlo porazit a teď si myslí, že to pro ně můžu udělat já předtím, než mě zabijí."

„Ne! Harry, Krvavý Baron je součástí spolku."

Harry ztuhnul. „Co?! To nedává vůbec smysl!"

„Ano, dává. Spolek bitvy předstírá celkem často. Tvoří aliance s lordy, kteří nepatří do spolku a po bitvě jsou jediní přeživší dva lordi ze spolku, zatímco obě strany ztratily své spojence, jak bylo plánováno. Tak se zbavují mocných lordů kteří k nim nepatří, aniž by si toho někdo všimnul."

„Takže…tohle je lest jak zabít Voldemorta? Ne mě?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně. Byl šokovaný, jak komplexní bylo všechno jejich chování.

„Obojí. Zatímco eliminují dalšího lorda, který k nim nepatří, bude to také vypadat, že jsi se úmyslně vřítil vstříc své vlastní smrti. Kdyby tě zabili teď, může se odpor rozzlobit ještě víc, než předtím, což by vedlo ke komplikacím. Pokud jednoduše zemřeš při následování svého lorda…" Aberforthův hlas se významně vytratil.

„Znamená to, že jsem v bezpečí, dokud nevyzveme Krvavého Barona? Protože si myslí, že stejně umřu?"

„Je to možné. Ale nepočítal bych s tím. Oni vždycky mají plán B."

Harry se suše zasmál. „Co se týče zbavení se mě už jsou u plánu X."

Znovu se posadil, frustrovanější, než by se dalo věřit. Teď znal jméno rodiny, která ho vychovala, ale neměl jak je kontaktovat. Věděl, že celá jejich společnost byla lež a lidé, kteří měli veškerou moc ho chtěli mrtvého, protože si mysleli, že Harry je důvod, proč stále existuje odpor. Ve skutečnosti Harry s těmi lidmi ani nikdy nebyl v kontaktu. Jestli tu byl konkrétní důvod, proč se jím spolek cítil ohrožený, mohl by být schopný se jim držet z cesty, ale tohle… Co dělat, když je vaše vlastní osoba používání jako zdroj naděje?

„Omlouvám se, ale já vážně nic nevím. Nemůžu vám pomoct s vaším bojem proti spolku a rozhodně nemám žádnou magii. Jednou věc, kterou mám, je pravdivý příběh. Proč to prostě všem neřeknete? Rozšiřte pověsti. I když to nemůžete dokázat, lidé mohou začít vidět, že jsou jejich mocní lordové skutečně všichni spojení."

„Je pravda, že lidé by silně reagovali, kdyby zjistili, že to oni naplánovali chaos. Ale teď…Většina tenhle nový systém přijala. Vděčně následovali své lordy. Revoluce by byla zbytečná, protože oni už si na tenhle nový svět zvykli. Co potřebujeme je někdo, kdo nás dokáže spojit a sesadí spolek jednoho po druhém."

Aberforth i Moody na něj upřeně zírali.

Harrymu poklesla čelist. „Kdo, já?! Přišli jste o rozum?!"

„Odpor tě bude následovat, včetně pár lordů. Může být příliš pozdě na to změnit systém, ale mohli by jsme alespoň převzít vládu nad svými životy. Pokud necháme spolek dělat si co chtějí, nejsme nic víc než otroci, kterým můžou poroučet."

„To je to, co dělají dvojčata? Odstraňují jednoho lorda po druhém? Nebo no, sedm po sedmi?"

„Nevíme. Ani jsme si nebyli jistí, že to budou Weasleyovi. Jak jsem řekl, neslyšel jsem o nich od té doby, co si tě vzali. Ale…" Aberforth se odmlčel a vypadal váhavě.

„Ale co?" naléhal Harry.

„Těch sedm lordů na posledním bálu? Co víme tak jen čtyři z nich byli součástí spolku. Možná pět. Alespoň dva byli nevinní," přiznal Moody.

„Oni…Oni vážně jen zaměřují náhodné lordy?"

„Může to být i tak, že dvojčata o spolku nic neví. Jestli jsi byl od Weaslyových oddělen, jejich vlastní děti také mohli být nechány samotné," přemýšlel Aberforth.

„Ale pokud nepatří k odporu… Jaký důvod by měli zabíjet lordy? A dělat to navíc tak veřejně."

„Začali jsme sledovat jejich stopy od té chvíle, co jsme začali mít podezření, že to mohou být Weaslyovi. Chtěli jsme s nimi mluvit. Teď když víme, že jsi s nimi nezůstal, potřebujeme jejich příběh ještě víc."

„A já chci pořád vědět, co se mi stalo během prvních let, ale krom toho se mnou nepočítejte," prohlásil Harry pevně.

Aberforth vypadal šokovaně. „Nepočítat s tebou? Harry, ty bys v tom nemohl být ještě víc zapojený i kdyby ses snažil!"

„Nevím co čekáte, že udělám! Já nemůžu vést zemi a svrhnout spolek. Nikdo nemá dost velké ego, aby se o to vůbec poku-…"

Harry se najednou zarazil, když si uvědomil, jak povědomým se ten rozhovor stal. Aberforth a Moody se na něj jen tázavě zadívali.

„Vlastně…" začal Harry pomalu, „Znám někoho, jehož cílem je přesně to. Jen si nejsem jistý, jestli pro nás není lepší žít pod nadvládnou spolku."

„Ty znáš někoho, kdo se snaží sjednotit všechny skupiny?" zeptal se Aberforth pochybovačně.

„Ano, on-" Harrymu se sevřelo hrdlo, když mu oči padly na vchod do knihovny. „…Sem právě teď jde."

A samozřejmě, nebyl to nikdo jiný než Riddle, kdo líně přicházel chodbou, která vedla ke knihovně. Když uviděl, kdo v ní sedí, zastavil se, jak bezpochyby zpracovával temnou místnost, ve které ty tři figury seděly.

Pak udělal několik dalších kroků. „Vypadá to, že tě vždycky najdu na těch nejzvláštnějších místech, _Harry_."

Riddleovy oči se podezřívavě narovnaly na tři ztuhlé muže před sebou. „Řekni mi prosím tě, co tady děláš?"

Harrymu se horce sevřely vnitřnosti. „Povídám si," odpověděl rozhodně.

„Ah…" Riddle nechal svůj pohled putovat mezi Aberforthem, Moodym, nezapáleným krbem, a pak zpátky k Harrymu. „O…?"

Harry se pod jeho upřeným pohledem ošil. Doprdeledoprdeledoprdele s ním a jeho očima a rukama a rty a-… doprdele.

„Um…Knížkách?"

Riddlehomu zacukalo obočí a Harry si vágně vzpomenul na nepořádek v Riddleově vagónu.

„Co, err…co, um…chceš?" Harry se snažil vzpomenout si na správnou gramatiku.

Na Riddleovy rty se vloudil pomalý úšklebek. Jeden z jeho ďábelštějších variant. Jeho oči se vpálily do Harryho mysli a vypadalo to, že ve vzduchu visí jediné ‚ _tebe_ ', než Riddle uhlazeně natáhl ruku.

„Tanec, samozřejmě."


	21. Chapter 21

21 Kapitola

„T- Co?" Harry těžce polknul zatímco se snažil dívat se kamkoli kromě Riddleovi do očí.

„Tanec," odpověděl Riddle hladce a jeho pobavení byla jasně patrné.

Harrymu to zabralo veškerou sílu vůle, aby na něj nezíral s otevřenou pusou. Aberforth a Moody zůstali potichu ztuhlí na svých místech a jen je pozorovali.

Harryho oči se krátce mihly k těm Riddleho, a pak rychle zpátky k jeho stále natažené ruce. Zvážil svoje možnosti a pokusil se přijít s ucházející omluvou.

„Viděl jsi mě s Bellou, já neumím tancovat. Jsem si celkem jistý, že by ti nijak neprospělo nechat se vidět se mnou na parketu."

Riddleho usměv se rozšířil. „Jen potřebuješ někoho, kdo dokáže řádně vést." Naklonil hlavu s pozoroval Harryho ztuhlou postavu. „Nechystáš se znovu odpadnout, že ne? To by bylo celkem…nevyhovující, kdyby se to stalo pokaždé, když se k tobě přiblížím." Jeho tón byl sladký a starostlivý, ale Harrymu se ze zjevného posměchu rozpálil obličej.

Nevěděl co dělat. Bylo zjevné, že Riddle neodejde, dokud nedostane, co chce. Jít s ním bylo nevyhnutelné, problémem bylo, že Harry už nevěděl, jak by se měl chovat. Jeho vlastní ignorace ho nechala na Riddlea reagovat se zmatením, nebo nonšalancí. Teď ale… Jeho vlastní sebe-uvědomování ho přivádělo k šílenství a k stále větší nervozitě. Což, samozřejmě, bylo přesně to, co Riddlea bavilo nejvíc. Bastard.

Harry se prudce postavil a ignoroval při tom nataženou ruku. Pokud si Riddle myslel, že si s ním mohl tak snadno hrát, tak se hluboce mýlil. Riddle čekal, že bude nervózní, neohrabaný a s největší pravděpodobností ve fázi popírání. Všechno co musel být byl pravý opak. Nebo no, každopádně co musel předstírat že je.

Zhluboka se nadechl a bez dalšího pohledu prošel kolem Riddlea. U dveří se zastavil a s očekáváním se ohlédl.

Riddle postupně stáhl nabízenou ruku a zvednul hlavu. „Obyčejný útěk?"

Harry se na něj zamračil. „Taneční sál je tudy. Snaž se držet krok, Riddle."

S tím se otočil a vydal se dolů chodbou. Snažil se zklidnit své uhánějící srdce a zpanikařený mozek. Všechno co musel udělat bylo… co? Chovat se přirozeně? Normálně? Taková hromada sraček. S Riddlem neexistovalo normálně. Ten muž byl zatracený kolotoč.

 _Tak nádherně vzrušující._

Harry si dal v duchu pohlavek. Dobře, tak možná by o něm neměl vůbec přemýšlet. Ano, protože ignorovat Riddlea bylo tak jednoduché, to by mělo skvěle fungovat. Harry se musel udržet, aby si jednu nevlepil doopravdy. Hloupý.

„Teď se snažíme být rázní?" škádlil ho Riddle pár kroků za ním.

Harry zatnul zuby. Nereaguj. Prostě nereaguj. Nere-

„Vždycky jsem věděl, že budeš spíš průbojný kl-…"

Harry se prudce otočil a zavrčel na něj. Jen Riddleova rychlá reakce zabránila, aby se srazili.

„Nenuť mě tě znovu přinutit _křičet_ ," zasyčel Harry, trochu hrdý na to, že se chvěl z nelíčené zuřivosti a ničeho jiného.

Riddle přivřel oči. Předtím Harry bral ten výraz jako výhružný. Teď ale viděl, že Riddleho oči byly přivřené potěšením. Jeho vlastní oči se nad tím zjištěním lehce rozšířily.

Riddle se pomalu natáhl k Harryho obličeji, ruce mu stočil okolo zadní strany krku a přitiskl si ho blíž. Když se Harry nevzpouzel, nečervenal, nebo nepřerušil oční kontakt, rozprostřel se mu po tváři něco jako upřímný údiv.

„Ale, jsi dneska tak _tvrdý_ , dítě. Beru to tak, že tvá malá epizoda byla poučná?"

„Velmi. Teď, nechceš abych šel celou cestu pozadu ,ze mě sundej ty ruce."

Riddle ruce odtáhl schválně pomalu a pořád Harryho sledoval v lehkém ohromení.

Harry udělal nevzrušeně krok vzad a znovu vyrazil.

„Brzy dítě, to udělám tak, že nebudeš moct chodit ani jedním směrem," slíbil Riddle chraptivě.

Harry nad tím syrovým tónem málem zamrzl na místě. Už předtím došel k názoru, že ta přitažlivost šla oběma směry, ale nikdy nezvážil, že by mohl mít na Riddlea takový vliv, jako měl Riddle na něj. Zajímavé. Schoval si tu informaci na později, zatímco přemýšlel nad Riddleovo pozoruhodnou sebekontrolou - A téměř zakopl, když se pokusil představit si vzrušením zčervenalého Riddlea.

Zpoza něj následovalo samolibé zasmání.

„Co?" utrhl se aniž by se zastavil.

„ _Jsi_ nervózní. Není třeba předstírat, dítě." Samolibost z Riddleových slov doslova odkapávala. Tolik k jeho plánu chovat se sebevědomě.

„Je mi 21 bastarde."

„Ah, takový hrubý jazyk, _Harry_ … Pořád přemýšlím, co šlo špatně, začínal jsi tak rozkošný."

„Ano, řekl jsi mi, že jsi mě měl raději když jsem byl zticha," podotknul Harry příkře.

„Když jsi nemohl _mluvit_ ," opravil ho Riddle.

Jedna z jeho rukou Harrymu proklouzla zezadu kolem pasu a zastavila ho. Harry tvrdohlavě zíral dopředu, zatímco Riddleova ruka ho lehce uchopila kolem krku a přinutila ho zaklonit hlavu.

„Občas jsi dělal takové…příjemné zvuky," zapředl Riddle

„Jsi nechutný," zabručel Harry a pokoušel se nemyslet na to, jak perfektně teplé a pevné bylo Riddlovo tělo za ním, nebo jak chladná byla ta ruka na jeho holé kůži.

Stejně se mu nepovedlo potlačit zachvění, když mu Riddleovo palec začal hladit krk.

„Budu muset zkontrolovat jak se ty zvuky od té doby změnily."

Riddle mu ještě víc zaklonil hlavu, a protože byl Riddle o dobrou hlavu větší než on, objevil se mu teď jeho obličej v zorném poli, jen vzhůru nohama.

Dlouhou chvíli tam jednoduše stáli a tiše na sebe zírali. Byli teď dostatečně blízko hlavní síni, aby slyšeli slabé zvuky hudby.

Pak se Harry začal v Riddleově sevření kroutit a snažil se dostat z nepohodlné pozice. Rychle přestal, když jeho vlastní pohyby pouze zavinily ještě větší tlak na jeho krk.

Riddleovo červené oči na něj zírali posměvačně dolů. Harry na něj s nepohodlím zasyčel a vysloužil si tak další potlačené zasmání.

„Co jsi, kočka?"

„Pořád lepší než ty."

Riddle nadzvedl obočí. „Oh?"

„Ty jsi had," specifikoval Harry s přesvědčením.

„Co tě přivedlo k _takovému_ nápadu?"

„Jsi stejně tak lstivý a kluzký."

„Víš, hadi také syčí," uvažoval Riddle.

Harry se zamračil. „Tak?"

„Kdo ví, můžeš být had i ty sám."

„To nejsem," zasyčel Harry pobouřeně, pak si uvědomil, že právě znovu zasyčel a naštvaně zavřel pusu.

„No, jestli jsi skutečně kočka," ušklíbl se Riddle a ztišil hlas do hlubokého šepotu, „tak _zapřeď_."

A měl skutečně tu troufalost pohladit mu hrdlo, jako kdyby hladil skutečnou kočku.

Harry ztratil nervy. Zvedl ruce, odhodlaný dostat se z Riddleova sevření, i kdyby to znamenalo zlomit si vlastní krk. Avšak než mohl něco skutečně udělat, pustil mu Riddle krk a místo toho ho chytil za pravé zápěstí a elegantně ho otočil dokola, jako kdyby už tančili.

„Dlužíš mi tanec," připomněl mu Riddle.

„Nedlužím ti nic."

„Už jsi řekl ano."

Dřív než mu Harry mohl říct, že nikdy k tanci slovně nesouhlasil, utáhl Riddle sevření na jeho zápěstí a táhl ho směrem k hlavní síni. Harry by protestoval víc, kdyby ho jejich nedávná blízkost nezanechala tak bezdechu. Vážně na tom potřeboval zapracovat.

Poté, co prošli několika neznámými chodbami - jak se vlastně vůbec dostal do knihovny? - konečně dorazili do vstupní haly. Povídalo si tam celkem hodně lidí, jelikož hudba tam nebyla tak hlasitá a tudíž bylo snazší sledovat konverzaci.

Riddle trochu zpomalil, jak se bez pochyb snažil nepřilákat příliš pozornosti tím, jak za sebou táhl neochotného Harryho. Harry se znovu pokusil osvobodit si zápěstí, ale Riddleovo sevření bylo jako ze železa.

„Chovej se slušně," posmíval se Riddle tak že to mohl slyšet jen Harry. „Nebo bych mohl zvážit pořízení vodítka."

„Vodítka jsou pro psy," zamumlal Harry, „A navíc, had nedokáže nic držet."

„Oh, mohl bys být překvapený, ti velcí jsou dost silní, že dokáží udržet člověka."

Harry se na něj podezřívavě zamračil. „Jak bys to mohl vědět?"

Riddle zlověstně pokrčil rameny a zamířil skrz zalidněnou hlavní síň.

Na kraji prázdného místa pro taneční plochu se zastavil a ušklíbl se na Harryho. „Připraven?"

„Ne do prdele! Říkal jsem ti, že neumím tancovat!"

„S Bellou jsi šel." Harry by na chvíli mohl přísahat, že lord skutečně _trucoval_.

„Ano, no…Bellatrix je šílená. Říkáš mi, že jsi šílený? Ne že bych to nevěděl…jen bych tě to rád slyšel přiznat."

„Říkají, že je tenká čára mezi genialitou a šílenstvím. Já jsem tu čáru pouze smazal," citoval Riddle.

Harry na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. „Huh?! To není vůbec uklidňující!"

Riddle využil jeho dočasné omámení, aby ho dotáhl doprostřed tanečního parketu. Jediné pozitivní myšlenky, které byl Harry schopný bylo, že tentokrát alespoň nebyli první, kdo začali tancovat. Prostor byl už vcelku přeplněný tančícími hosty.

Riddle přesunul své sevření tak, že už mu dál nesvíral zápěstí, ale jeho ruku a obě jejich ruce natáhl. Pak se na něj s tím svým všudypřítomným pobaveným leskem v očích s očekáváním podíval.

Harry zíral na jejich spojené ruce a snažil se přijít na to, jestli tohle vážně bylo normální, nebo jestli to Riddle udělal jen proto, že chtěl. Jistě, Bella a on spolu tancovali, ale teď když o tom přemýšlel, tak si uvědomil, že se nedotýkali pořád, jen když jeden z nich toho druhého točil dokola.

„Které části z toho že neumím tancovat jsi nerozuměl?" zeptal se Harry naštvaný sám na sebe, jak se mu znovu začaly zahřívat tváře. Sakra, a to se mu předtím tak dařilo se nečervenat.

„Dej svou druhou ruku na moje rameno," instruoval ho Riddle.

 _To se ho musel dotýkat oběma rukama?!_ „To vypadá…kontraproduktivně. Nebyly by pak naše nohy příliš blízko, než abychom se mohli pořádně hýbat?"

Jeho lord se zjevně velmi moc snažil nesmát. „Celý účel tancování v páru je synchronizovat se se svým partnerem a hudbou."

„Synchronizovat," opakoval Harry rozhodně, „Se svým-…" Ano, jeho obličej už byl touhle dobou rozhodně červený.

Jelikož Riddle vypadal, jako kdyby to měl znovu vážně nevhodně okomentovat, rozhodl se Harry, že nejlepší způsob, jak ho umlčet bude prostě následovat jeho instrukce.

Opatrně položil druhou ruku Riddlemu na rameno s paží nataženou tak, aby se vyhnul dalšímu kontaktu. Vypadalo to, že to Riddlea jen ještě víc pobavilo.

Když mu Riddle položil svou druhou ruku na kříž, a znovu si ho přitáhl blíž, šokovaně se nadechl.

„Proč se ty dotýkáš tam?" zeptal se Harry podezřívavě.

„Ale, abych tě vedl, samozřejmě."

„Nevymýšlíš si to jen, že ne?"

„Věř mi, Harry, kdybych si to vymyslel, zařídil bych to tak, abych se tě mohl dotýkat někde jinde."

Aby svá slova dokázal, zamířila Riddleova ruka ještě níže.

„Nech ji tam, kde byla, bastarde!"

Riddle se ušklíbl. Hudba na několik minut utichla a když začal nový kousek, pohnul se.

Harry čekal, že bude klopýtat, nebo jednoduše táhnutý spolu s ním, ale nebyla v tom žádná neohrabanost. Riddle ho vedl klidně a zvládal ho táhnout žádoucím směrem pouze těmi nejjednoduššími šťouchanci rukou. Už po krátké chvilce se jejich kroky přirozeně sesynchronizovaly a namísto bláznivého točení, co dělal s Bellatrix, vypadali, že plynule kloužou po parketu. Aby byl fér, ta relativně klidná melodie také pomohla.

„Přestaň si zírat na nohy."

„Proč ne?" reptal Harry. _Není tu nic jiného, na co by se dalo bezpečně dívat._

Riddle se zasmál a jeho ruka opustila Harryho záda, aby mu mohla zvednout bradu. „Není to slušné."

Harryho kroky znejistěly kvůli nedostatku stability, který přišel bez Riddleovy další podpory. Riddle ho namísto toho otočil dokola a když Harry disorientovaně dorazil znovu na tu samou pozici, ta ruka už ho zase dál vedla.

„Vidíš? Je tam, aby tě vedla."

Harry po něm střelil zamračeným pohledem. Nemohl popřít, že díky Riddleovi bylo tancování o hodně jednodušší, ale nemohl se přimět aby se mu to líbilo tolik, jako to, co dělal s Bellou. To se jen hýbali s hudbou. Teď neměl žádný vliv na to kam šli, kdy se otočí, nebo jak se budou hýbat. Všechna rozhodnutí byla na Riddleovi. Ten chlap byl teď pravděpodobně tím přídavným přívalem moci sjetý.

Riddle vypadal, že mu čte myšlenky. „Jsou možnosti, kdy bys také vedl."

Harry se zamračil a experimentálně ho strčil do ramene, ale Riddle neustoupil.

„Nicméně, nemyslím si, že by to teď byl dobrý nápad, jelikož zcela zjevně nemáš tušení, co děláš."

S tím se Harry nemohl hádat, a tak místo toho protočil oči.

Kousek skončil a Riddle se na něj ušklíbl.

„Co?" zeptal se Harry obezřetně, když Riddle nevyvinul žádnou snahu ho pustit.

„Po pomalém kousku vždycky hrají rychlý."

Hudba znovu začala. Říct, že byla rychlá bylo podcenění. Bylo to vražedné. Harry brzy ztratil veškerou orientaci, jak jím Riddle točil, jak se mu líbilo. Harry se nemohl žádnému z jeho pohybů bránit, jinak by určitě spadl na zadek.

Navzdory tomu musel přiznat, že to bylo mnohem lepší, než ten minulý tanec. Nebyl nucený neustále se dívat na Riddlea, svět byl jen rozmazanou šmouhou barev, a přesto si Harry nemusel dělat starosti, že by mohl do něčeho vrazit, sakra, ani neměl vůbec čas přemýšlet.

Riddle ho otočil zpátky, takže si znovu stáli tváří v tvář.

„Co jsi dělal s těmi lidmi v knihovně? Vím, že to byli ne-členi."

Harryho mentální obrany zase zapadly na místo. Chytrý bastard. Pravděpodobně doufal, že Harry už bude touhle dobou příliš bez sebe, než aby dokázal řádně přemýšlet.

„Riddle, já se tu snažím jak nejlíp mi to jde, abych ti nešlapal na nohy, _pořád_. Vážně chceš, abych se přepínal ještě víc?"

„Jeden by předpokládal, že pravda by neměla vyžadovat tolik přemýšlení."

Harry se prázdně zasmál. „Nemáš nejmenší tušení."

Byl donucen udělat další otočku, než si byli zase tváří v tvář.

„Co víš o sedmi chybějících členech?" vyptával se Riddle.

Harry žasnul nad jeho dedukčními schopnostmi. Nebyl překvapený, že už ty pověsti Riddle zachytil, ale jeho přehled jaké témata Harry s Aberforthem a Moodym _mohl_ diskutovat byl podivný.

Hudba začala zpomalovat a Harry hádal, že už brzy přestane.

„Pravdu?" zeptal se nevinně.

„Pokud možno."

S posledními notami kousku si Harry stoupnul na špičky a schválně přiblížil ústa blízko Riddleovu uchu a ucítil, jak ten druhý ztuhl.

„Myslím, že snědli jablko," zašeptal.

Hudba utichla. Harry nechal ztuhlého Riddlea za sebou, odešel pryč a cítil se pro změnu velmi samolibě.

Byl trochu překvapený, když Riddle neudělal žádný pohyb, aby se za ním vydal, ale hádal, že byl jeho lord příliš zaneprázdněný přemýšlením, jestli Harry žertoval, nebo byl jednoduše blázen. Oh, no, on měl jiné věci na práci.

Harry nechal své oči toulat se davem a hledat Lunu v naději, že by se jí mohl zeptat na pár dalších otázek. Teď když si byl jistý že mu nedávala náhodné odpovědi, chtěl zjistit, co dalšího mladá lady věděla.

Namísto toho našel nervózního muže, který si dělal o Lunu starosti, když poprvé dorazili do sídla.

„Err, pardon, víte kde je lady Luna?" zeptal se ho zdvořile.

Muži zabralo chvíli, že Harryho poznal. „Oh, vy jste ten, co ho přivedla s sebou. Bojím se, že odešla hledat jednoho z našich členů."

„Hledat?"

Muž se ošil. „Ano. Jeden z našich členů po první noci zmizel."

Harry se na něj nevěřícně podíval. Luna byla pravděpodobně jediný člověk, který od začátku věděl, co s stane. Pokud varovala Harryho, tak určitě varovala i své stoupence? Byla její teorie špatně? Jablka byla trochu zvláštní, ale to číslo vypadalo jako příliš velká náhoda.

Harry si najednou vzpomněl, že se ho Riddle zeptal na sedm chybějících _členů_. Dvojčata šla po lordech. O co přesně šlo?

Harry opustil hlavní síň s dobře známým pocitem obav. Nevěděl, kam by měl jít, jen to, že musel něco udělat. Také mu to dalo omluvu, proč mezi sebou a Riddlem vytvořit větší prostor.

Ve vstupní hale zachytil pohled na temně oblečenou postavu skoro ukrytou pod schody.

Přistoupil ke stínům. „Snape," pozdravil muže.

„Pottere." Snape si ho prohlédl od shora dolů. „Jsi pořád naživu."

„Err…" Harry se zamračil, a pak si vzpomněl, že Snape s největší pravděpodobností mluvil o jeho výpadku. „Ano. Mimochodem, díky za jídlo. A za to, že jsi zastavil Voldemorta, aby nevyrazil dveře."

Snape nadzvedl obočí. „Ty si to pamatuješ?"

„Ne, řekl mi to Draco."

„Jen ze zvědavosti…Jak špatné by to bylo, kdybych ho nezastavil?"

„Nemám tušení. I když, soudě podle stavu vagónu, když jsem se vzbudil by mě v tom okamžiku zabil."

Byl odměněn jedním z Snapeových vzácných úsměvů sevřených rtů.

„Neviděl jsi náhodou lady Lunu?" zeptal se, protože hádal, že Snape už touhle dobou znal všechny lordy a lady.

„Tenhle večer jsem jí neviděl. Proč jí hledáš?"

„Jeden z jejích stoupenců chybí."

„Já vím."

Harry si odfrkl. „To jsem si myslel."

„Nemyslím si, že by ses do toho měl zaplést."

„Bojím se, že to už jsem," povzdechl si Harry. Když viděl zmatené zamračení, jen to odmávl. „Dlouhý příběh."

Pak ho napadl další nápad. „Viděl jsi nějaká dvojčata?"

„Neviděl."

Harry frustrovaně zasténal. „Hmm…Kdybys chtěl zabít několik lordů…a chtěl bys, aby byli nalezeni, ale stejně schovaní dostatečně na to, aby tě nikdo nechytil…Kde bys to udělal?"

Harry si byl jistý, že kdyby Snape nebyl mistr v zastírání svým emocích, tak by na něj teď zíral s otevřenou pusou.

„Rozhodně se ptáš na zvláštní otázky, Pottere."

Harry nesměle pokrčil rameny. „A tvoje odpověď je?"

Snape se zastavil a zvažoval otázku. „Řekl bych v zavřené místnosti, abych snížil možnost, že mě někdo uvidí. Takové, kteráé je nějak spojená s lordy obecně, takže bych věděl, že se tam lidi nakonec podí-…"

Zarazil se, když ho Harry nadšeně popadl za ruce. „Vy!" ukázal na Snapea, „Jste geniální muže, pane Snape."

Snape po něm vrhnul úšklebkem. „Děkuji, že jsi řekl zjevné, Po-…Kam jdeš?"

Harry ho ignoroval a rozběhl se po schodech. Jestli dvojčata ty lordy skutečně zabila jako nějaký druh zprávy, znal pro to perfektní místnost. No, už díky Harrymu nebyla zavřená, ale stejně…

Běžel chodbou, kterou ho Lucius vedl tu první noc. Doopravdy by Lunu nezranili, že ne? Navíc, nevěděl, kdy ty lordy zabijí. Určitě na ně nenarazí zrovna teď…

Harry ztuhl, když ze dveří, které vedly k prázdnému pokoji a teď zničenému tajnému vchodu, vystoupily dvě identické postavy.

Všichni tři zakleli současně.

A Harry najednou zjistil, že stojí proti dvěma kuším. Slabě zvedl ruce.

„Tamten z knihovny!" vykřikli v tu samou chvíli, a pak se zamračili v upřímné lítosti.

„Omlou-…"

„Whoa, počkat!" vykřikl Harry honem, když viděl, že to myslí vážně, myšlenky divoce rozházené. „Vaše jméno… je Weasley, že jo?"

Oba vypadali stejně ohromeně. „Jak-..?"

„Pottere!"

Pravé dvojče okamžitě pozvedlo svoji kuši a zamířilo ji Harrymu přes rameno.

„Pozor!" vykřikl Harry a otočil se, jak vzduchem proletěla šipka pár centimetrů jeho hlavy.

Viděl, jak Snape schválně padl na zem, zatímco dvojčata proběhla kolem Harryho a sprintovala pryč chodbou.

„Ne, počkejte!" Harry se za nimi okamžitě rozběhl, ale když uviděl Snapeův popelavý obličej a jak mu z ramene trčí dřík šipky, tak se na místě zastavil.

„Do prd-…Jsi v pořádku?!" klekl si před ním na zem.

„Bylo mi i líp," dostal ze sebe mezi trhanými nádechy Snape.

Harrymu se myšlenky rozběhly mílovými kroky. Dvojčata zjevně uměla svoje zbraně ovládat, jejich míření bylo bezchybné. Kdyby nebylo Snapeovy neuvěřitelně rychlé reakce, tak by ho ta šipka trefila přímo do srdce. Takhle mu pouze probodla rameno. Harry stál přímo před nimi, proč ho v tu samou chvíli nestřelilo to druhé dvojče?

Popadl dřík a pokusil se ho rychle vytáhnout.

„Nech to být, ty nevzdělaný idiote!" vyplivl Snape ostře. „Brání to, aby mi netekla krev. Když to vytáhneš, vykrvácím."

Harry se nervózně kousl do rtu. Spravit stroje bylo jednoduché, ale lidi… Věřil si jen natolik, aby ošetřil povrchová zranění, ne zatracenou díru nepohodlně blízko životně důležitým orgánům.

„P-promiň…Já…Potřebujeme doktora! Kdo _je_ Voldemortův lékař?"

„Já, ty imbecile!"

Harrymu se lehce rozšířily oči. „Oh. Myslel jsem, že jsi-…"

„Pottere! Vážně teď musíme probírat moje kvalifikace?!"

„Err, jasně. Jen-…Tak mi řekni, co mám dělat."

Snape vyčerpaně zavřel oči. „Nech to být. Běž pro pomoc."

Harry se váhavě postavil a jeho oči se míhaly mezi Snapem a místností, ze které přišla dvojčata.

Snape jeho neochotu samozřejmě zachytil. „Co?!"

„Tohle se ti nebude líbit."

„Mám šipkou _propíchnuté_ _rameno_ , vypadám snad, že si to užívám?!"

Harry polknul. Dobrý postřeh. „Myslím že za tím pokojem je sedm mrtvých lordů." _Ať to není Luna…_

Snape zasténal, ale pak se zhluboka nadechl. „Běž."

„Huh?"

„Běž. Se. Podívat. Rychle."

Harry se otočil na místě a utíkal do téměř prázdného pokoje a skrz díru ve zdi do skryté zasedací místnosti.

Nad pohledem, který ho tam čekal, se mu zasekl dech v krku. Nebylo jich sedm, bylo jich… „Čtrnáct?!"

„Sedm je naživu," ozval se jemný šepot z nejvzdálenějšího levého rohu.

„Luno," Harry poklesl úlevou. „Chci říct, milady! Díky bohu, já-…"

„Ten titul si nezasloužím," zašeptala zlomeně. „Ne, když ani nedokážu ochránit své…" Roztřeseně se nadechla, její oči upřené na muž, který ležel vedle její klečící postavy. Ta zvláštní nadzemskost, která ji předtím provázela, byla pryč. Bylo to jako kdyby se dostala ze svého vlastního světa, který mohla vidět jen ona a který ji umožňoval dívat se na věci odlišně. Ale nezáleželo, ve kterém světě jste se dívali na smrt, výsledek byl vždycky stejný.

Podívala se nahoru na Harryho a její velké oči se třpytily slzami. Ale nebyla smutná, byla rozzlobená, téměř frustrovaná. „Já jim to _řekla_. Řekla jsem jim to a varovala je a opakovala to a oni- oni-…"

„Oni neposlouchali," dokončil Harry a věděl, že ten muž vedle ní byl mrtvý a nejspíš její stoupenec.

„Oni _nevěřili_. Oni nevěřili. _Mě_."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou, když si vzpomněl, že Riddle popsal její stoupence jako zvlášť oddané. „Věří, milady. Ale nedokážou vidět to, co vidíte vy." _Protože vy můžete být jeden z nejchytřejších lidí na světě._

Když se podívala zpátky na svého mrtvého stoupence, sklouzla jí po tváři jediná slza. „Měla jsem to být já."

Harry chtěl to prohlášení okamžitě popřít, ale pak pochopil, co tím myslela, jak si rychle pospojoval body. Měla to být ona. Ona byla lady, on byl stoupenec. Dvojčata by jí zabila. Těch sedm, co bylo naživu, byli chybějící členové a sedm mrtvých byli jejich příslušní lordové.

Pokud byla pravda, že dvojčata nešla po konkrétních lordech, ale vybírala si je náhodně, tak to dávalo smysl. Sedm otrávených jablek, ne smrtelně, ale dostatečně silně na to, aby tě vyřadila z provozu. Šance, že si jablko vezme stoupenec byly vyšší, protože jich na bálu bylo minimálně desetkrát tolik, co lordů. Chybějící členové přitahují méně pozornosti, než chybějící lordi. Dvojčata nechala stoupence naživu, ale ulovila jejich lordy. Všichni hledali spojení mezi mrtvými, ale žádné tam nebylo, byla to jednoduše smůla.

Jistě démoni. Čeho se snažili dosáhnout?

„Řekl jim, že je lord," pokračovala Luna bez emocí. „Řekla jsem jim, že to není pravda, ale ani oni mi nevěřili."

Harry si prohlížel mrtvého stoupence. Byl to tvrdě vypadající chlapík. Bylo přirozené věřit, že on je lordem a ne ta křehce vypadající mladá žena, které klečela vedle něj.

„Proč by tohle někdo dělal opakovaně? Oni nejsou…" hlas se mu bezmocně vytratil.

„Zlí lidé? Já vím." Luna si stoupla, promnula si oči a narovnala šaty. „Oni hledají."

„Co?"

„Koho," opravilo ho Luna.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem, třináct mužů ležících na zemi, sedm z nich s krvavou dírou, kde bylo srdce - nepochybně střeleni kuší, i když dvojčata sebrala šipky. Přemýšlejí prakticky, ekonomicky.

Stoupenci byli v bezvědomí, ale Harry viděl, jak se jim pravidelně zdvihají hrudníky. Unešení, ne zabití. Luna dorazila sama, ani unešená, ani zabitá, protože dvojčata si myslela, že to byl sám lord, kdo si vzal jablko.

Kolem dokola, šest mrtvých lordů v jedné místnosti a Harry neměl ani v nejmenším v úmyslu vysvětlovat situaci jejich stoupencům.

„Měli bychom odejít. Kdyby nás tu ostatní našli…"

Rty jí ozdobil malý úsměv, stín její bývalé radosti, ale pořád úsměv. „Oni nevidí, takže by nám nevěřili."

Pokud byli Snape nebo Luna překvapení, že vidí toho druhého, tak to na sobě nedali znát.

„Jak špatné to je?" zeptal se Snape upjatě.

„Šest lordů a jeden stoupenec mrtví, šest stoupenců v bezvědomí." Harry si opatrně dal Snapeovu nezraněnou ruku kolem ramene a pomohl mu vstát.. „Promiň, ale nesmíme tu zůstat, pokud nechceme skončit jako primární podezřelí."

Snapeovy oči střelily po Luně a Harry téměř mohl slyšet, jak kousky skládačky zapadají na místo, jak počítal.

„Dvojčata," vymáčkl, zatímco se těžce opíral Harrymu o rameno, „Tys je znal."

„Přestaň mluvit, nesmíš plýtvat energií."

Snape mu střelil temný pohled a Harry věděl, že se ten muž dříve nebo později bude domáhat vysvětlení.

Luna je zarazila když dorazili ke schodům. „Příliš lidí, tudy."

Harry jí následoval skrz temnější chodbu, která také končila schodištěm, ale bylo mnohem menší, než to, které vedlo ke vstupní hale. Nebylo až takovým překvapením, že tak velké panství mělo víc než jeden východ. Tenhle vypadal na první pohled omšele a zjevně nebyl hosty používán.

Jelikož byl bál v plném proudu když Harry odešel, čekal, že venku bude prázdno. Namísto toho byla temná noc plná křiku, pláče, utíkajících nohou a na sebe navzájem křičících lidí. Byl to chaos.

„Co to sakra?" vydechl.

Nikdo si jejich malé skupiny nevšímal a co se toho týče ani Snapea. Vlastě, Harry viděl muže, který vedle nich nakráčel přímo do zdi sídla.

„Voldemort." Snape trhnul hlavou ve směru velkých vstupních dveří.

Lidé se valili ze sídla, většina z nich utíkala a držela si oči nebo krk a kašlali.

Riddle šel klidně, jeho výraz nezměněný panikou kolem něj.

Harry se otočil k Luně. Ani jeden z nich nepromluvil, jak se jim v očích odrazilo porozumění. Nerozloučili se, když odešli každý jiným směrem. Věděli, že to nebylo potřeba.

Riddleův výraz, když se díval na šipku ve Snapeově rameni, byl nečitelný.

„Teď opatrně, začínám si myslet, že vy dva jste receptem na potíže," varoval je Riddle klidně.

Pokud to bylo možné, Snape zbledl ještě víc.

„On s tím nemá nic společného. Jsem naprosto schopný najít si potíže sám," odporoval Harry.

Riddleho pronikavé oči se přesunuly na něj, což neudělalo nic pro zlepšení Harryho už tak se třesoucích kolen. Snape byl čím dál tím těžší, jak ho jeho vlastní síla opouštěla.

Harry nervózně polkl. „Co se stalo?"

„Něco jako tvoje kouřové bomby. Kouř nás okamžitě oslepil a bylo těžké dýchat. Také se to skrz sídlo rozšiřuje velmi rychle. Všichni se rozeběhli, když se pokoušeli dostat ven."

Harry se podíval na kašlající a klopýtající lidi okolo nich a na záplavu hostů, které se hrnula hlavními vchodovými dveřmi. „Nevypadáš, že by tě to zasáhlo."

Riddle se potěšeně ušklíbl. „Samozřejmě jsem si vzpomněl, co mi můj malý vynálezce řekl, když byl připoutaný k oltáři."

Harry protočil oči nad potěšeným tónem a pak kývl směrem ke Snapeovi. „Potřebuje lékaře."

„Nepříhodné," zavrhnul to Riddle chladně a pokynul k chaosu okolo nich.

„Nepříhodné?! Má zatracený-…"

„Potter bude stačit," zasýpal Snape.

„Já-…Co?! Já- já nejsem-…" zakoktal v protestu.

„Narcissa může pomoct, jen mě dostaň zpátky."

Bylo jasné, že muž nechtěl svému lordu přidělávat potíže. Harry se kousal do rtu, aby zabránil dalším protestům. Snape už ztratil příliš krve, potřeboval si lehnout a rychle ošetřit. Ale stejně, vlak byl až dole pod kopcem a Harry byl moc malý, než aby ho mohl úplně nést. Pro Snapea bylo nemožné celou tu cestu jít, i když s pomocí.

Probodl Riddlea pohledem. „Pomoz mi ho nést."

„A proč bych to dělal?"

„Oh, já nevím, možná protože je to tvůj _stoupenec_?"

„Já je chráním, není můj problém, když vběhnou do nebezpeční bez mého souhlasu," pokrčil Riddle lhostejně rameny.

„On běžel za _mnou_!"

„Přesně jak říkám."

Už chtěl rozzuřeně odpověděl, ale Snape se do něj najednou úplně opřel a Harry se zakymácel. Pohlédl na muže a uviděl, že ztratil vědomí.

Harry zaskřípal zubama. „Co chceš, Riddle?"

Riddleovy oči se na něj hladově soustředily a Harry se okamžitě cítil na zvracení a nadšený. „Poslechneš jeden rozkaz mého výběru, čas a obsah budou specifikovány později."

Harry tiše zuřil nad Riddleovo rychlou odpovědí. Příliš rychlou. Měl to naplánované od začátku. Věděl, že byl podfouknut a ještě k tomu ani ne příliš rafinovaně. Ale pokud nechtěl táhnout bezvědomého Snapea dolů z kopce a riskovat pohnutí šipkou, nebo nebezpečnou ztrátu krve, potřeboval někoho, kdo mu ho pomůže nést pořádně.

Rozhlédl se a navzdory všemu doufal, že uvidí nějakého dalšího člena Voldemortovy skupiny, ale díky tmě a zpanikařeným lidem okolo nich bylo nemožné někoho hledat.

Zamračil se na Riddlea, protože věděl, že on věděl, že Harry nemůže odmítnout. „Jsi chladnokrevný bastard, víš to?"

Riddleův úsměv byl hořkosladký. „Možná, ale už jsem ti to řekl, _Harry_ , já obvykle dostanu to, co chci."

T/N: Riddle citoval Oskara Levanta


	22. Chapter 22

22 Kapitola

Bylo dobře, že Snape byl už v bezvědomí. Kdyby byl ten muž donucen být svědkem jejich improvizované operace, tak by zemřel čistě kvůli jejich naprosté inkompetenci.

Ukázalo se, že Narcissa dva roky chodila na medicínu předtím, než chaos vyrušil její vzdělání. To bohužel znamenalo, že věděla stěží víc než Harry, ale, na rozdíl od něj, měla alespoň nějakou praxi, protože jeho vědomosti byly založené pouze na teorii.

Když se ohlédl zpátky, tak si byl Harry jistý, že to že Snape stále dýchal bylo jen díky štěstí.

Narcissa na sebe vzala zašití rány, což znamenalo, že Harry měl to potěšení vytáhnout ven šipku s vědomím, že přitom může docela snadno přetrhnout důležité tepny, nebo roztrhat svaly. Takže žádný nátlak.

Použili lahev alkoholu, aby sterilizovali všechno, co přišlo se Snapeovo zraněním do kontaktu, i když Harry si nebyl jistý, kolik dobrého to udělá. Ten chlap chodil kolem s otevřeným zraněním dobrých třicet minut, což bylo víc než dost času, aby se rána infikovala. Ten alkohol také nebyl tak čistý, jak by se Harrymu líbilo. Mohl snadno provést destilaci, ale to by je stálo drahocenný čas.

Snape měl samozřejmě pravdu s tím blokováním krve, protože když šipku konečně vytáhli, tak se krev ven přímo valila.

Také tam byl ten problém najít vhodnou nit k uzavření zranění. Narcissa měla jen velmi tenké nitě, které se používaly na šití oblečení. Našli kousek tlustší nitě, která by kůži udržela pohromadě mnohem lépe, ale když byla Narcissa v půlce krvavého nepořádku na Snapeově rameni, uvědomili si, že byla nit příliš krátká. Zbytek byli donuceni uzavřít s normální nití.

Nakonec se jim povedlo zastavit proud krve, třebaže bylo z nesourodých a bídně udělaných stehů jasně patrné, že Snape bude mít na rameni výraznou jizvu.

Riddleova pomoc se sestávala z vyjmenování několika smrtících jedů, které by použil na šipku, kdyby byl vrahem on.

Harry ho ignoroval a namísto toho udělal nějaké testy na kovovém hrotu šipky, s výsledkem, že jí dvojčata naštěstí neotrávila.

Vše co zbývalo bylo počkat a vidět, jestli se zranění zahojí, navzdory příšernému zašití a Harryho neohrabanému vyndání šipky.

Alespoň to si Harry myslel, než za ním o hodinu později přišla Narcissa.

Zrovna seděl na kraji tábořiště na pařezu. Většina spolučlenů jeho skupiny už šla spát, někteří se zachytili v panice a byli pořád v panství.

Už se blížilo ráno a Narcissa vypadala unaveně a ustaraně, jak se k němu přibližovala.

„Ztratil příliš krve. Srdce mu sotva tluče a jeho slabý tep se od té doby, co jsme mu zavřeli ránu nezlepšil."

„Krevní transfúze?" zasténal Harry a na mysl my přišly všechny ty věci, které budou potřebovat, a které neměli. „Znáš jeho krevní typ? Blbost, zná v týhle době někdo svůj vlastní krevní typ?"

„Já mám AB," ozval se zpoza nich Riddleův hlas. Vystoupil ze stínů se znuděným výrazem na tváři.

Harry si nemohl pomoct a zahihňal se. „Tím jsem si jistý. Předpokládám, že negativní?"

„Nechápu, co je na tom tak zábavného. A ve skutečnosti je pozitivní."

„Huh. Takže nakonec ne tak unikátní, eh?" zeptal ze Harry s posměchem.

Unuděný výraz udělal místo obvyklému škádlivému úsměvu. „Ale, třídíš lidi podle jejich krevního typu, dítě?"

Harry byl příliš unavený, než aby zvednul návnadu. „Proč mi to vlastně říkáš? Znáš Snapeův?"

„Ne. Jen jsem myslel, že bys to měl vědět, abys mě mohl _zachránit_ , kdyby se ukázala potřeba." Výraz na Riddleově obličeji dal jasně najevo, jak nepravděpodobné věřil, že to je. Pak se mu najednou rozsvítil obličej. „Nezapomeň nejdřív na dýchání z úst do úst."

Harry se krvavě zarděl, ale stejně se na něj zamračil. „To normálně děláš skrz nos, ty-…" okamžitě se zarazil, když si uvědomil, že ani uzavření Riddleho nosu svými ústy nebyl příjemný obrázek.

Riddle si samozřejmě jeho nepohodlí všiml a nevinně se dotkl svého nosu. „Už si vytváříš fetiš, _Harry_?"

„Ty. Jsi. Neuvěřitelný," zasyčel Harry ostře. Jak, _jak_ mu to ten lord vždy tak snadno oplatil?

„Můžeme použít Bellinu krev," přerušila je Narcissa opatrně. „Ona je 0."

Harry se k ní překvapeně otočil. „Proč bys znala _její_ krevní typ?

Oba se na něj podívali podivně pobavení.

„Je to moje sestra," odpověděla Narcissa konečně.

„Ona- Co?!" vykřikl Harry ohromeně. Krom toho, že vypadaly úplně jinak, byl jejich charakter také úplně opačný. To znělo stejně pravděpodobně, jako že Lucius a Snape byli bratři.

„Co se pokazilo s vaší rodinnou genetikou?" zeptal se Harry a naprosto vážně uvažoval, jestli jedna z žen nebyla tajně adoptovaná.

„Ne všichni jsou perfektní mix charakteristických znaků svých rodičů," ušklíbl se Riddle.

Harry polkl odpověď, protože věděl, jak citlivý byl Riddle na své vlastní rodiče, nebo no, svou matku. Což nebylo fér, když se vzalo do úvahy, že Harryho rodiče se lordovi zdáli jako fér hra.

„V tom případě zajdeme pro Bellatrix. Dělal bych si starosti s tím zeptat se někoho, aby si rozřízl zápěstí s jen malou šancí na úspěch, ale jak jí znám, tak bude pravděpodobně nadšená."

Narcissa přikývla a odešla hledat…svou sestru.

Harry si stoupnul a vrátil se zpátky před vlak. K jeho utrpení šel Riddle za ním.

„Neměl bys mít něco důležitého na práci?" zeptal se ho otráveně.

„Neměl bys jít do hledat potřebně věci do skladovacího vagónu a ne k lokomotivně?"

„Viděl jsem tu nějaké gumové hadičky, které se používají k olejování lokomotivy, možná bysme je mohli odendat a použít je na přenos krve. Musely by být skrz naskrz vyčištěné. Poslední věc, kterou potřebujeme, je přidat mu k tomu všemu otravu krve."

„Ted mi chceš rozložit můj vlak?" zeptal se Riddle, který tím nápadem rozhodně nebyl potěšený.

Harry se na něj zamračil. „Jen části lokomotivy, kterou pak můžu snadno spravit. Snapea _spravit_ nedokážu, až mu přestane bít srdce."

„Jak dramatické," povzdechl si Riddle a zase zněl znuděně.

„Má v díru v rameni, protože běžel za mnou, víš. Nejsem si jistý, co by se stalo, kdyby se tam v tu chvíli neukázal."

Riddle jen pokrčil rameny.

„Ty ho vážně nemáš rád, že?" zeptal se ho Harry nevěřícně, „Můžeš být krutý na kteréhokoliv ze svých stoupenců, ale se Snapem je to mnohem rafinovanější….Ty ho vyloženě _šikanuješ_."

Riddle si necharakteristicky odfrkl. „Přicházíš s těmi nejsměšnějšími nápady, dítě."

„Měl pravdu," pokračoval Harry, a ukázal na Riddlea vyčítavě prstem, „Znal tě jako dítě a teď máš zatracený komplex-…"

Riddle ho popadl za límec a Harrymu najednou před očima prolítla vzpomínka na to, jak se poprvé potkali. No, alespoň mohl stále dýchat.

„Já nemám komplex," zašeptal Riddle nebezpečně potichu.

„Ne," zasmál se Harry, „Máš jich několik."

Soudě podle narovnání červených očí to nebyla ta nejlepší věc, co mohl říct.

„Čeho se tak bojíš, Riddle? Že tu bude kolem chodit a říkat ostatním…co? Že jsi si jednou odřel koleno a začal jsi brečet? Že jsi ve skutečnosti _člověk_?"

Riddleův obličej zůstal prázdný, téměř jako kdyby si nebyl jistý, jak reagovat. Harry hádal, že počítal se svou schopností snadno lidi zastrašovat. Konec konců to fungovalo i na něj. Ale teď jednoduše věděl o druhém muži příliš mnoho, než aby se pořád tak snadno cítil ohroženě. Soudě podle Riddleovy reakce si to uvědomil také a snažil se přijít na to, co dělat.

„Tys mě viděl jak jsem si posral kalhoty, no plíny. Tak, přiznávám to. Co kdybys zkusil udělat to samé?"

„Ty se mě snažíš psychoanalyzovat," prohlásil Riddle pomalu a pořád vypadal trochu nejistě nad tím, co s tou situací udělat.

„Někdo musí," zavtipkoval Harry a snažil se znít nenuceně, zatímco se snažil balancovat na špičkách prstů.

„Neuspěješ."

„Chceš mě vidět?" vyzval ho Harry. Riddle mohl říkat co chtěl, ale jeho snaha pohřbít všechno v minulosti nebyla normální. Všichni začali jako slabé dítě, ignorovat ten fakt by mu nepřineslo nic dobrého.

„Měl bych tě zaživa stáhnout z kůže za tvou čirou opovážlivost," vyhrožoval Riddle a zněl absolutně upřímně.

„Pravděpodobně."

„Tak proč se pořád usmíváš?"

„Představil jsem si se jako tvoje nové boty."

Riddle ho studoval a bezpochyby se znovu snažil odhadnout, jestli byl Harry šílený, nebo ne.

„Mohl bych to udělat, víš," ujistil Harryho temně.

Bylo dobře, že Riddle držel jeho límec a ne jeho krk, jinak by ho jeho divoké bití srdce okamžitě prozradilo. Pravdou bylo, že Harry jím byl velmi vystrašený. Přesto, pokud měl se svými úsudky pravdu - a to bylo to jediné vysvětlení - pokud tahle _věc_ mezi nimi fungovala oběma stranama…Tak bylo Riddleho prohlášení bezostyšná lež.

„Kdo je v zapírání teď?" usmál se sladce.

Odrazil Riddleovy ruce pryč a vlezl do lokomotivy.

Cítil se úplně stejně, jako když ho nechal na tanečním parketu. Byl to _dobrý_ pocit, dostat Riddlea. Úsměv mu zmizel, když si uvědomil, že si to užívá. Že si skutečně a upřímně užívá mentální výzvu, kterou jejich škádlení představovalo. Vychutnával si vědění, že mohl škádlit Riddlea, vědění, že měl ten muž potěšení z jeho odpovědí.

„Podvádíš," protáhnul Riddle když k němu zezadu došel. „Předtím jsi byl tak neuvěřitelně natvrdlý. Mělo to být mé právo, si alespoň několik týdnů užívat tvoje neohrabané stydění se, poté, co by sis toho pomalu všiml. Namísto toho se tvůj mozek rozhodl tu nejistou část prostě _přeskočit_. To není fér."

„Jste téměř roztomilý, když trucujete, _můj lorde_ ," posmíval se Harry než se mohl zastavit. Bylo prostě příliš přirozené odpovědět na Riddleovo vysmívání svým vlastním.

Riddle jeho prohlášení samozřejmě ignoroval. „Když vidím jak rychle jsi to dohnal, tak budu prostě předpokládat, že jdi připravený na další úroveň."

„To není hra."

Riddle ho najednou zezadu popadl za ruku a Harry zjistil, že je přitisknutý ke stěně. To přineslo zpátky vzpomínku na jisté dění na jistém balkóně a dech se mu nedobrovolně zadrhl.

„Oh, to rozhodně je. A ty, dítě, jsi na té nejlepší cestě k vysokému skóre."

Harry se kousl do dolního rtu a zamračil se na něj. „Ty…Ty jsi právě naznačil něco…špinavého…že?"

Nenáviděl, jak váhavě zněl. Ale pravdou bylo, že to vědění o jejich přitažlivosti pro něj bylo stále tak nové, že si bezpochyby spousty Riddlovo narážek stále nevšiml. A nezáleží co Riddle tvrdil, pořád se kolem toho cítil zatraceně pěkně trapně.

Riddle se nad jeho nejistým tónem ušklíbl. „To jsem udělal?"

V další chvíli byly jeho rty podruhé pohlceny. A tentokrát Riddlea nenakopl.

Srdce mu bilo stejně tvrdě jako předtím, ale Harry věděl, že to nebylo způsobené panikou. Na tom polibku bylo něco velmi odlišného. Ten pocit z něj byl mnohem hlubší a…syrovější.

Snažil se přijít na to, co přesně bylo jinak, ale cítil, jak mu mysl utíká jinam a znovu se naprosto vyprazdňuje. Všechno vědění, informace a vypočítané scénáře byly pryč, všechny různé otravné problémy byly najednou zticha. Bylo to nebe a chtěl toho víc.

A to bylo kdy si uvědomil, že to nebylo tak moc tím polibkem, ale že jiný byl on sám. Protože si náhle uvědomil, že ve skutečnosti líbá Riddlea nazpět, možná neohrabaně, ale rozhodně o své vlastní vůli. Jeho ruce byly kolem Riddleova krku a Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo aby líp udržel rovnováhu, nebo aby ho přitáhly blíž. Kdy to vůbec udělal?

Taky zjistil, že nic nevidí. Bojoval aby otevřel oči a zíral přímo do Riddlovo červených, které, jak Harry hádal, byly otevřené celou dobu a sledovaly ho. Z nějakého důvodu mu to poslalo páteří divoké zachvění a unikl mu malý zvuk, který byl utlumen Riddleovými rty.

K jeho překvapení to byl Riddle, kdo polibek přerušil. Přesto to bylo dobře, že to udělal, jinak by Harry mohl zase zkolabovat, takovou měl závrať.

Pokud jde o Riddlea, tak ten vypadal neuvěřitelně potěšeně. „Měli bychom na téhle úrovni nějakou dobu zůstat? Nebo jsi připravený jít dál?"

„S-Snape," zamumlal Harry bez dechu, jak si matně vzpomenul, kde a proč byl v první řadě vůbec na tomhle místě.

Riddle ho popadl za vlasy a bolestivě jimi škubl. „Ty ses právě _opovážil_ pomyslet na někoho jiného."

Harry se na něj zamračil s unavenýma bolestí naplněnýma očima. „Může umřít, víš."

„Ještě jednou vyslov jeho jméno když budeš se mnou a bude si přát, aby se to stalo."

V jeho hlase nebylo nic než upřímnost, ale bylo to tak směšné, že Harry nedokázal potlačit smích, který z něj vyrazil.

„Nech mě jít pomoct tvému doktorovi, Riddle. Tvému jedinému doktorovi, mimochodem. Tvému vynikajícímu a loajálními mistrovi-…"

„Ano, vidím že ho velmi rychle chválíš," přerušil ho Riddle suše.

Harry se znovu zasmál. „ _Jsi_ sladký, když trucuješ."

„A _ty_ znovu utíkáš."

„Protože jistý lord obtěžuje svoje stoupence, místo aby ošetřil jejich zranění."

„Obtěžuje?" Riddleovy oči se trochu rozšířily a jeho ruka pustila Harryho vlasy. Namísto toho vzal jemně do dlaní jeho tvář, i když jeho úsměv sliboval pravý opak jemnosti. „Můj nevinný malý génie, ještě jsem se tě ani _nezačal_ dotýkat."

„Err, no…to, um..Každopádně," pročistil si Harry krk a vyhnul se mu očima, „Měli bychom si pospíšit."

„S dotýkáním?" zeptal se Riddle sladce.

„Oh, do prdele sakra!" Odstrčil ho Harry pryč, ale nedokázal skrýt svůj vlastní malý úsměv.

Riddleovo škádlení mu bylo známějším a známějším a Harry byl odhodlaný se tím neneachat tolik ovlivňovat. Jestli se Riddle mohl pokaždé chovat tak zatraceně vyrovnaně, tak Harry určitě dokáže téměř neomdlít pokaždé, když byli blízko u sebe?

„Nemysli si, že tě pokaždé nechám utéct, _Harry_. Vlastně, jsem sám sebou překvapený, že zatím jsem to tak udělal."

„Cokoli tě udržuje příčetného," odpověděl Harry duchem nepřítomný. Už zkoumal viditelné části stroje. Rébus, který nabízel byl pro jeho zčervenalou hlavu vítaným rozptýlením.

Zhruba o dvě hodiny později, se úplně vyjasnilo a Harry se konečně svalil na Riddleovo gauč. V tuto chvíli se ani nezajímal, že byl v Riddleově pokoji, jen chtěl spát.

Krevní transfůze šla vcelku dobře - alespoň poté, co vysvětlili Bellatrix, že ne, Snape nepotřeboval její krev _pít_. Bellatrix si nadšeně rozřízla předloktí, a když tam Harry přišel, byla v procesu přitisknutí zranění na Snapeova ústa.

Zvládli to s gumovými hadičkami, jehlami a jejich jedinou injekční stříkačkou. Byli donuceni položil Snapea na zem a Bellu na postel, aby gravitace pomohla proudu krve.

Jejich snaha se konečně vyplatila, když Narcissa prohlásila Snapeův pulz za výrazně stabilizovaný.

Harry si pro sebe odpřísáhl, že jakmile bude Snapeovi lépe, bude pod ním studovat medicínu. Nebo přesvědčí Riddlea, že potřebuje dalšího člena, který je v tomto oboru zdatný. Nebo alespoň přinejmenším povzbudí Narcissu, aby se učila od Snapea.

Byl akorát na hranici slastného nevědomí, když se dveře do vagónu otevřely a vešel Riddle.

„Běž pryč," zasténal Harry.

„Okouzlující."

Harry si povzdechl a rozhodl se, že byl příliš unavený, než aby mu jeho přítomnost ještě vadila. Přetočil se na druhý bok a zavřel oči.

„Oh, to si nemyslím." Riddle ho otočil znovu na záda, tyčil se vedle gauče a mračil se na něj.

„Vysvětli," dožadoval se a udělal charakterisitcké rozmáchlé gesto okolo místnosti.

Harry neochotně znovu otevřel oči a rozhlédl se. Celá místnost byla stála v nepořádku, všude ležely roztrhané knížky a papíry.

Harry ostražitě pohlédl nahoru na Riddlea. „Err...Promiň?"

„Drzé děcko! Co tě ponouklo, že můžeš použít moje knížky jako starý papír? A co je tohle za hatmatilku?!" Riddle zvednul několik listů papírů s Harryho spěšným psaním.

„Um, to je…já nevím," přiznal Harry a sedl si.

„Ty nevíš?" zopakoval Riddle temně.

„Říkám tomu výpadky z určitého důvodu. Nepamatuju si, co jsem tu dělal."

„Takže měl Snape pravdu? Je to jako náměsíčnost?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a začal skenovat svoje poznámky. „Je to teorie. Nevím co ty pilulky udělaly s mým mozkem. To je to, co chci zjistit až se dostaneme na tvoje velitelství, pamatuješ? Hmm…"

Riddle zvědavě pozoroval jeho úsměv. „Co je?"

Harry ukázal na stránky, které držel a zazubil se na něj nahoru. „Ten zatracený baron, co o něm mluvili? Pokud ho pořád chceš vyzvat…No, řekněme prostě, že je ztracený." Spolek nebude rád, že Voldemort přežije výzvu.

Riddlho obočí se překvapeně nadzvedlo, než mu vrátil zazubení. „Je to když říkáš takovéhle věci, dítě, kdy to shledávám stále těžší si tě prostě nevzít."

Vzít ho kam?

„Ani nechci vědět, na co narážíš teď," zabručel Harry a lehnul si. Naštěstí ho Riddle tentokrát nechal být.

.

.

„POTTERE!"

Harry se s leknutím probudil a okamžitě spadl z hrany gauče. K jeho velké úlevě tam Riddle nebyl, aby jeho zahanbující pád viděl.

Rychle se posbíral a vyrazil směrem, odkud hlasité zaječení přišlo. Všiml si, že bylo sotva poledne, což znamenalo, že nespal tak dlouho, jak by se mu líbilo.

„Snape," zavolal vesele, když vstoupil, „Je fajn vidět tě vzhůru."

Snape už vypadal mnohem lépe a jeho zamračení bylo silné jako vždycky.

„Co je sakra tahle…tahle…monstróznost?"

Harry se podíval na bídně sešité zranění. „Ah, no…"

„Sešil jsi kůži jako dva kusy látky!"

„Um, ano, konec konců to dělala Narcissa."

„Jsou tě dvě různé nitě."

„Jo…Ta tlustá nit nebyla dost dlo-…"

„Samozřejmě, že byla! Se správnou technikou jste to mohli udělat _dvakrát_. To jste se mě snažili zabít?"

Harry si povzdechl. „Omlouvám se, vážně. Ale už jsi ztratil tolik krve a museli jsme být rychlí, když jsme vyškubli, chci říct, vytáhli šipku."

Snape vyčerpaně zavřel oči. „No, věřím, že bych ti měl poděkovat, žes mi zachránil život, Pottere. Znovu."

Harry honem zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, myslím, že ty jsi nejdřív zachránil ten můj. Dvojčata tak úplně nevypadali jako že by mě chtěli pozvat na čaj."

„Ah, ano, dvojčata…" Snape mu věnoval pohled, který Harrymu řekl, že muž nezapomněl na ten fakt, že Harry byl nějak spojený s vrahy.

Vypadal, jako kdyby se chystal na ten předmět zatlačil, ale pak se najednou zamračil a přejel si jazykem po rtech.

„Řekni mi prosím tě, _proč_ moje ústa chutnají po krvi?" zeptal se podezřívavě.

„Err…Bellatrix tak nějak nepochopila smyslu krevní transfúze…." odpověděl Harry vágně.

Dřív než mohl Snape dostat šanci dožadovat se jasnějšího vysvětlení, přihopsal dovnitř vzrušeně Draco.

„Harry! Můžu si jí pohladit? Prosím?"

„Pohladit? Co?"

„Dostal jsi ptáka," zářil Draco radostí, „Velkého. Pojď!"

Draco ho popadl za cíp košile a vytáhl ho ven.

Na kmeni stromu, kde předtím seděl Harry byla krásná sněžná sova, která zasmušila mrkala do slunce.

„Tak můžu? Najednou tu byla, ale otec řekl, že se není správné sahat lidem na jejich věci."

Harry zíral oněměle na sovu. „Err, jistě."

Draco téměř nadskakoval nadšením, jak se svou maličkou rukou natáhl k ptákovi a jemně ho pohladil po hlavě. Sova na něj mrkla, ale neodletěla pryč.

„Rozhodně se kolem vás dějí zajímavé věci, pane Pottere."

Lucius k nim přišel směrem od tábořiště. Sám vypadal celkem opotřebovaně, třebaže to dobře skrýval. Z toho co Harry pochopil byl Lucius jeden z posledních členů jejich skupiny, kdo dorazit zpátky k vlaku.

„To je jeden způsob jak to říct," souhlasil Harry suše.

Lucius mu podal malinký kousek hrubého papíru. „Tohle bylo přivázané k noze toho ptáka."

 _Harry,_

 _Doufáme, že jsi to zvládl ven v pořádku. Můžeš tu sovu použít, abys nás kontaktoval, ona bude vědět, kde nás najít._

 _Aberforth & Alastor_

 _PS: Nějak poslouchá na jméno Hedvika._

Harry se na to ohromeně podíval. Člověk mohl použít k doručování veterány milované pošty ptáky? Tak to bylo super. I když soudě podle Luciusova zvědavého pohledu to nebylo normální.

„Udělal jste si nějaké zajímavé přátele, poznamenal Lucius opatrně.

Harry se na něj zazubil vědouc, že pravděpodobně umíral zvědavostí. „To je jeden způsob jak to říct," zopakoval.

Zajímaví přátelé, to jistě. Také po něm chtěli, aby spravil svět. Třebaže ten kousek informace neudělá nic pro nasycení Luciusovy zvědavosti.

Sehnul se dolů k sově a prstem jí pohladil po krku.

„Zdravím, Hedviko."

Sova na něj jemně houkla.

„Oh, skvělé, můžeme si dneska večer udělat kuře," zachechtala se Bellatrix, když uviděla sovu.

„Neopovažuj se!" vykřikl Harry pobouřeně a chytil Hedviku ochranně do náručí.

„Můžeme jí sníst? Je dobrá?" zeptal se Draco se zájmem.

„Pro tebe žádné další hlazení, Draco," zavrčel Harry. „Bello, nakazuješ ho!"

„Chlapec potřebuje vzor," zahihňala se.

Harry i Lucius nad tou představou vypadali stejně zděšeně.

„POTTERE!" zaječel Snape z vnitřku vlaku.

Všichni čtyři otočili hlavy tím směrem.

„Myslím, že objevil tu gumovou hadičku, kterou jsme použili na transfůzi," zauvažoval Harry.

„Nezní šťastně," poukázal Lucius.

„To on někdy zní?" zazubila se Bella.

Harry si povzdechl. „Kde je Rid-…Voldemort?"

„Zpátky v panství," řekl mu Lucius, „Poté co se vyčistil kouř, objevili další kolo mrtvých lordů a teď mají nějaký druh schůze."

„Bude bál pokračovat?"

„Ne. Hodně skupin už odjelo. Stejně by byl už jen dva dny."

Harry se znovu podíval na Hedviku a zauvažoval, jestli by jí mohl nějak použít aby poslal zprávy Siriusovi a Remusovi, nebo možní i Luně.

Akorát se chystal vlézt do vagónu, ve kterém byl Snape, když zachytil pohledem muže, který z druhé strany vlaku zíral na jejich tábor.

Položil Hedviku na zem a protáhl se mezi dvěma vagóny na druhou stranu a vydal se směrem k němu. Když přišel blíž, poznal toho vysokého muže s širokými rameny.

„Ah pan…Potter, to bylo?"

„Harry, prosím, lorde Nebelvíre…?"

Lord se usmál a natáhl k Harrymu ruku k potřesení. „V tom případě trvám na Godrikovi."

„Ty, err, nejsi na mimořádné schůzce?" zajímal se Harry, když si vzpomněl, že Riddle tvrdil, že lord Nebelvír vlastnil to panství a zem okolo.

„Nejsem na to ten typ. Stejně s tím teď nemůžeme nic udělat, ne?"

„Hádám, že ne," souhlasil Harry zdvořile.

Nebelvír se trochu ošil. „Ty bys ah…nevěděl, jestli se tvůj lord už rozhodl přijmout Brouskovu nabídku?"

„Myslíš jestli plánuje vyzvat krvavého barona?"

Nebelvír přikývl.

Harry podezřívavě naklonil hlavu. „Bylo by rychlejší zeptat se přímo Voldemorta."

„Bylo?" zeptal se Nebelvír nenuceně.

Chvíli na sebe zírali a navzájem se hodnotili, a pak Nebelvír v porážce vyhodil ruce do vzduchu.

„Argh! Nuance, náznaky, komploty a tajemství. Ať jdou všichni do pekla! Nemám je rád a budu ten první, co přizná, že v nich ani nejsem dobrý. Ale i já můžu říct, že Brousek něco chystá. Ne jen to, ale nemá tě rád, dítě, to je do očí bijící. A to říká něco, protože on se ke všem chová mile."

Harry byl v pokušení odpovědět něco ve stylu: _Jo, chce mě abych zemřel jen nejméně nápadně to půjde. Pokud možno když budu následovat svého lorda do sebevražedné výzvy. Oh, jeho spolu lordi se také cítí Voldemortovo rostoucí silou ohrožení. Zabije tím dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Není to nic osobního, vážně. Víš, to začalo s mou mamkou…_

„Máme spolu…historii," řekl namísto toho.

„Narážka, eh? Ten tvůj záludný lord je jich plný."

Harry se zazubil nad jeho výběrem slov.

„Fajn, neříkej mi o co mezi tebou a Brouskem jde. Alespoň mi odpověz, jestli lord Voldemort skutečně uvažuje že by zvládl toho zatraceného barona sám. Tvoje skupina je malá a nová. Neboj, já vím, že jste v Londýně provedli nějaký senzační kousek, ale jestli proti němu půjdete, budete rozdrceni. A já vím, že Brousek si to také myslí."

Takže Nebelvír rozhodně se spolkem zapletený nebyl. Zajímavé. A dokonce je přišel varovat před Brouskovými skutečnými záměry.

„Věříš, že nás pošle na smrt."

„Ne, nevěřím. Vím to," zabručel Nebelvír.

Chytrý muž.

„Už ti někdy někdo řekl, že jsi na lorda téměř nemožně čestný?"

Lord se na něj zazubil. „Obvykle je to doprovázeno s deprimující poznámkou, že to bude mojí zhoubou."

„Děkuji vám za upřímné varování, lorde Nebelvíre, ale Brousek a ostatní už udělali tu největší chybu."

Nebelvír se lehce předklonil, zjevně zaujatý. „A tou bude co?"

Harry mu věnoval úšklebek, který by mohl být považován za Riddleův.

„Podceňují nás. Obrovsky nás podceňují."


	23. Chapter 23

23 Kapitola

To dítě zase spalo.

Vždycky spalo. Když nespalo, tak neustále vypadalo lehce unaveně. I když člověk nebral v úvahu jeho epizody, to dítě vypadalo, že potřebuje alespoň jedenáct hodin spánku. Tom slyšel, že to může být normální pro teenagery, ale 21 se nepočítalo, ne? Začínal si myslet, že příliš aktivní mozek toho dítěte vyžadoval vysoké množství energie neustále, nejen když měl epizodu.

Tom se na ně upřeně díval ze své obvyklé pozice z křesla.

 _Harry_ …Se zavřenýma očima vypadal tak mírumilovně a delikátně, až to bylo znepokojivé. Rozhodně to byly chlapcovy oči, které měnily celý obraz.

Matně si pamatoval, že Lily Potterová měla ty samé. Ne, ne ty samé, jen stejnou barvu. Harryho oči byly tak…soustředěné. Intenzivní. Umíněné. Odlišné od všeho, co kdy Tom viděl.

Všiml si toho, když byl Harry ještě miminko. Všiml si toho, co nikdo jiný neviděl, protože měli moc práce. Oh, to dítě _nemluvilo_ dřív než ostatní, díky čemuž nikdo nic nepodezříval.

Tom to nikdy nikomu neřekl, protože věděl, že by si dospělí mysleli, že se zbláznil. Ale to drobné maličké batole rozumělo každému slovu a cele si uvědomovalo, co se kolem něj děje. Vždycky tak soustředěné a tiché. Učilo se ne tím, že by věci dělalo, ale posloucháním a sledováním. Nepřirozené.

A proto Tom věděl, že Harryho starosti jsou bezpředmětné. Nebyly to pilulky, které z něj udělaly to, čím byl. To byl už dlouho předtím.

Když ho potkal o dvě desetiletí později v Londýně, dlouho pohřbené vzpomínky vypluly na povrch a stará zranění se otevřela. Pořád za oheň vinil to dítě a neměl ani tušení o Brumbálově účasti. Ale i kdyby mu ta situace nebyla podezřelá, tak by chlapce stejně nezabil.

Protože když se v té omšelé hospodě otočil a jeho oči se na něj soustředily, soustředily se s intenzitou, která by neměla být možná, Tom cítil, jak se jeho svět posunul. V tom zlomku vteřiny by udělal cokoliv, aby ty oči zůstaly na něm a jen a jen na něm.

Ten chlapec mohl být tím nejmocnějším lordem, lidé by pro jeho pozornost _zemřeli_. To bylo něco, co se Tom snažil vytvořit se svými stoupenci, ale jeho metody byly založené na slovech a osobnosti.

A pak Harry otevřel pusu. Drzá věcička. Opovážlivý a bez ostychu. Jeho důvtip proťal cokoliv. Ostrý jazyk který nanejvýš potřeboval zkrotit.

A přesto teď stačilo jeho jediné slovo, sotva náznak, aby to dítě bylo celé nervózní. Lahodné.

Jak se dalo čekat, Harry se učil rychle. Tom si rozhodně užíval pozorovat ho ze začátku se vrtět, pak mračit a poslední dobou ho ten chlapec začal i škádlit. Kdy by si pomyslel, že se to dítě dokáže přizpůsobit tak rychle po té noci na balkóně? Byl úplně ztuhlý šokem.

Tom si nebyl úplně jistý, jak bude chlapec reagovat, jakmile si bude cele vědom jeho záměrů. Čekal, že se mu alespoň dočasně bude vyhýbat. Ale pak měl Harry jednu ze svých epizod. Takže to nebyly jen složité kalkulace, stejně tak jí mohly způsobit i emoce.

Výsledky výpadku byly…zajímavé, když to řekne mírně. S Harryho vrozenou vzpurností by první reakcí mělo být popření. Nicméně to vypadalo, že ty věci, na které přišel během jedné ze svých epizod, nebyl schopen popřít.

To nějak vyústilo ve zvláštní směs vzdorovitého škádlení a výhybné manévry. Což nebyla taková drastická změna oproti jeho předchozího chování, ale teď to dělal _vědomě_ , testoval účinky na Tomovi. Oh, ten chlapec byl okolo něj rozhodně nervóznější, ale také to vypadal brát jako výzvu. To Toma obrovsky potěšilo, že to dítě před pár dny u předního vagónu už samo od sebe odpovědělo.

Jednou z Tomových specialit bylo odpovídat na malé náznaky. Věděl, že to dítě už začalo podvědomě mačkat na _jeho_ tlačítka. Ta jeho drzost! Na vteřinu uvažoval, co by se stalo, kdyby se to dítě naučilo správnou kombinaci, ale okamžitě to zavrhl.

Ne, tou dobou to nebude tak, že Harry jen vypne svět a soustředí se na něj, tou dobou Tom _bude_ jeho svět. Nelhal o svých záměrech, když mluvil s Remusem Lupinem.

Otravný hlásek v jeho hlavě mu řekl, že tou dobou bude Harry také _jeho_ celým světem.

Jak Tom sledoval jak se ty oči pomalu otevřely, stále zastřené spánkem, a jak se postupně soustřeďovaly a zaměřovaly na něj, nějak se nemohl přinutit se o to starat.

.

.

Harry se zamračil na Riddlea, který seděl na křesle s knížkou šťastně v jednom kuse, ale jeho oči byly zaměřené na něj. Zase.

„Vážně, musíš s tím přestat. Jsi dost děsivý i bez toho."

„Převlíkl ses zpátky do svého starého oblečení," poukázal Riddle s nechutí.

Harry se podíval dolů na svoje příliš velké a potrhané oblečení. „Jen cestujeme."

Riddle si divadelně povzdechl. „To neznamená, že musíš nosit ty hadry. Na mém gauči."

„ _Někdo_ trval na tom, že nemůžu spát s ostatními," zavrčel Harry.

„No…" věnoval Riddle své vlastní posteli významný pohled.

„Ani na to _nemysli_!" vykřikl Harry zděšeně. Ani nevěděl proč, ale to…ne. Prostě ne…ne?

Poté, co se Voldemort vrátil z panství si sbalili věci a znovu rozpohybovali vlak. Už cestovali třetí den, z čehož poslední dny udělali velký pokrok, protože byli na cestě, kterou skupina použila, když jeli do Londýna, což znamenalo, že všechny stromy, které by je zdržely, už byly odstraněné. Jen příležitostně museli zastavit, když přes koleje spadl nový strom, nebo když byly koleje trochu nestabilní a oni museli zpomalit.

Harry si znepokojivě zvykl spát v Riddleově přítomnosti. Také ho nikdy neviděl spát a začal si myslet, že ty pověsti, které na bálu rozšířil, byly náhodou správné a lord skutečně nepotřeboval spát.

„Takže…" začal Riddle hlasem, který Harrymu řekl, že se budou pokoušet o vážnou konverzaci.

„Šest mrtvých lordů. Žádná jablka."

Harry se ošil. Tomuhle tématu se vyhýbal jako moru a proklínal se za omyl, který při tanci udělal. Řekl Riddlemu o jablcích jen aby ho popudil, ale teď ten muž trval na tom, že chce vědět, co bylo za tou tajemnou nápovědou.

Alespoň nevěděl, že Harry potkal vrahy. O tom faktu věděl jen Snape, což Harrymu připomnělo, že mu také pořád dlužil vysvětlení.

„Jak zajímavé…"

„Jistě."

Zírali na sebe a Harry shledával těžším a těžším aby se pod tím pohledem viditelně nevrtěl.

„Mluv," dožadoval se Riddle.

„Byl to tvůj rozkaz?" zeptal se Harry okamžitě, jak se nahnul na gauči dopředu.

V posledních dnech se snažil napálit Riddleho aby použil ten jeden rozkaz, který pořád měl na Harryho od jejich malé dohody. Zjevně ještě musel uspět.

Riddle vypadal samolibě. „Ne, ale není potřeba, abys tu informaci skrýval, že?"

Harry se znovu opřel a trucoval. Technicky měl pravdu, Harry mu mohl prostě říct, jak Luna přišla na svou teorii. Ale s těmi vraždami toho bylo spojeno o tolik víc a Harry věděl, že Riddle si toho byl cele vědom.

Harry mu řekl o varování lorda Nebelvíra a použil to jako omluvu k tomu říct Riddleovi o té pasti. Nezmínil spolek nebo odpor, ale cítil, že bylo třeba, aby Riddle věděl, že ta výzva od Barona byla narafičená. Riddle nebyl překvapený. Vlastně, Harry měl podezření, že na to už přišel sám. Stejně, bylo to o jedno tajemství, které ho tížilo, méně.

„Řekla mi to lady Luna," odpověděl po chvíli," V každé míse bylo sedm červených jablek. Když jedno sníš, zmizíš, a když se vzbudíš, tvůj lord je mrtvý."

Riddle nad tím nadzvedl jedno obočí. „A tys _jí_ jednoduše věřil?"

Harry mohl v duchu viděl Lunin rozrušený výraz, když mu se slzami v očích řekla, že jí nikdo nevěřil, frustrovaná, že nikdo kolem ní nedokázal vidět, co pro ní bylo tak jasné.

„Ano," řekl pevně.

„Znamená to, že jsem proseděl tři hodiny dlouhou schůzi, kde jsem poslouchal jejich čiré blbosti, když hledali spojení mezi mrtvými lordy?"

Harry se zlomyslně zazubil. „Nebylo to povinné, ne?"

„Jít na bál také nebylo povinné. Ale s politikou-…"

Harry hlasitě zasténal. „Ano, to P-slovo kterému zdá se nedokážu rozumět."

„Oh, jsem si jistý, že bys mohl, _Harry_. Jen pro to neukazuješ žádnou trpělivost."

„Proč jsi v tom tedy tak zatraceně dobrý? Ty nejsi trpělivý s ničím," zeptal se Harry podezřívavě.

Riddleovi přes obličej přelétly zvláštní emoce, ale bylo to příliš rychlé, než aby je Harry zachytil.

„Trpělivost je jen další slovo pro sebeovládání."

„To zní…bolestivě a frustrujícně," udělal Harry grimasu.

Teď se na něj Riddle rozhodně díval divně. „To může být."

Harry měl povědomý pocit, že mu něco uniklo. V minulosti ty případy nechal být, ale potřeboval se zlepšit v tomhle…podtónu, který se zdál být v jejich rozhovorech vždy přítomný.

„My, err…už nemluvíme o tom P-slovu, že?"

Riddle se na něj mračil, jako kdyby byl naštvaný, že Harry nedokázal zachytit jeho narážky. To dělal poslední dobou pořád. Pak náhle zaklapl knížku a postavil se. Harry okamžitě ztuhnul, když se k němu přiblížil.

Když ho Riddle bolestivě chytil za bradu a natočil mu hlavu směrem nahoru, pořád vypadal naštvaně, ale v jeho očích byl pozitivně zlý třpyt.

„Opravdu musíme udělat něco o tvém nedostatku…vnímavosti, dítě."

„To mi nebude vadit tak dlouho, dokud ty zapracuješ na konceptu osobního prostoru," procedil Harry.

„Bojím se, že to co mám na mysli, nemá místo pro takové hloupé věci. Pokud…" protáhl Riddle zamyšleně. Pak ho jeho veškerá popuzenost opustila a on se zlomyslně ušklíbl.

Harry sebou nechtěně cukl. Ten pohled nemohl věštit nic dobrého.

„Pokud," opakoval Riddle pomalu, „Ano, to by mělo být přijatelné."

Jeho brada byla propuštěna a Harry si jí ostražitě třel. „Co?"

Lord vypadal téměř…vzrušeně. To nebylo dobré, to rozhodně nebylo dobré.

„Právě jsem se rozhodl o tom rozkazu, který vypadáš tak natěšený splnit."

Harry protočil oči. Ten bastard věděl, že jediné na co se těšil, bylo mít to za sebou. „Fajn. Tak si to poslechneme."

Riddle se zle ušklíbl, jak znovu zvedl svojí knížku. „Oh ne, nepřipravil bych tě o tu radost z překvapení. Budeme potřebovat něco, co je momentálně u nás na základně…" odmlčel se, aby se zasmál. „Ano, to bude fungovat krásně."

Po dalším znepokojivém zasmání se Riddle soustředil na svoji knížku a Harry to vzal jako signál k útěku.

.

.

O dobrý den později byl Harry zase na malé rampě vně lokomotivy. Snape stál vedle něj a v tichu pozorovali jak kolem nich ubíhá krajina.

Snapeovo zotavování šlo dobře. Pod jeho vedením mu Harry vyndal obě různé nitě, vyčistil tu tlustší a znovu ránu zašil se Snahovými instrukcemi. Stejně tam zůstane jizva, ale možná ne tak obrovská.

Bolest po dvou dnech ustoupila a Snape prohlásil, že je naprosto funkční tak dlouho, dokud nebude muset nosit těžké věci, nebo zvedat ruku. Ta poslední část Harrymu trochu dělala starosti, ale Snape mu úsečně řekl, že to se v následujících několika týdnech dalo čekat.

Setkali se asi před hodinou a Harry mu vylíčil všechno, co mu Aberforth a Moody řekli. Potřeboval říct celý příběh alespoň někomu, jinak by se zbláznil.

Snape tiše naslouchal jeho vysvětlení, jak spolek plánoval chaos a novu společnost, ve které byli a kterou zdá se cele kontrolovali. Ten muž na jeho hrozný příběh reagoval jen málo a Harry přemýšlel, jestli jím Brumbálův podvod a Lilyina smrt otřásli natolik, že už nebyl šokován ničím.

Snape souhlasil, že zatímco přání odporu svrhnout ocelovou vládu spolku bylo jen přirozené, jejich plán použít Harryho, aby toho nějak dosáhli měl plno děr.

Dlouze diskutovali nad tím, co dělat s informací, že spolek ho chtěl - a zjevně i Voldemorta - mrtvé.

Došli k názoru, že dokud spolek věří, že všechno jde podle jejich plánu a Voldemort vyzve Barona, měli by být od dalších útoků relativně v bezpečí.

Snape také souhlasil, že říct Voldemortovi, že Harry vyrostl se dvěma lidmi, kteří byli zodpovědní za několik mrtvých lordů nebyl takový dobrý nápad.

K Harryho zklamání Snape nikdy předtím jméno Weasley neslyšel. O Albusovu bratru slyšel, ale nikdy ho nepotkal a Albus o něm mluvil jen letmo.

Po jejich diskuzi nebyl Harry o nic chytřejší, ale alespoň se necítil, jako kdyby musel vyřešit tenhle poškozený svět sám. Jelikož nechal Remuse a Siriuse v Londýně a Voldemortova skupina se sestávala ze spíše bezcitných, nebo úplně šílených jedinců, zoufale potřeboval přítele.

Riddle byl mimo výběr. K jakémukoliv bláznivému vztahu to mířili, nebude pohodlný.

„Brzy bychom ji měli vidět." Vytáhl ho Snapeův hlas z deprimujících myšlenek.

„Ji?"

„Naší základnu," vysvětlil Snape.

„Ji?" zopakoval Harry se zvednutým obočím.

„Ano, ji. Bradavický hrad."

„Hrad?" zopakoval Harry se zasténáním. „Riddle má zatracený hrad?" Proč nebyl překvapený?

Koutek Snapeových rtů sebou cuknul, což si Harry začal vysvětlovat jako úsměv.

„S celkem rozsáhlým sklepením."

„A jsem si jistý, že s mučícími komnatami," odpověděl Harry suše.

„Stěží. Kdysi to byla internátní škola. Musela být zavřená krátce před chaosem. Našim potřebám sedí překvapivě dobře. Musela mít samozřejmě hodně tříd, což znamená prázdné pokoje, které můžeme použít, velká kuchyně, ubytovny se všemi postelemi v jednom kuse a" pohlédl Snape na Harryho, „Vcelku velká knihovna."

„Knihovna?" ožil Harry vzrušeně.

„Jsi papoušek, Pottere?" utrhl se Snape naštvaně.

Harry by tím byl uražený, ale znělo to tak vtipně, že zjistil, že se hloupě usmívá. „Papoušek Potter," zazubil se.

„Beru to jako ano," ušklíbl se Snape posměšně.

„Takže žádné mučící komnaty?"

Byl si celkem jistý. Konec konců, Riddle mu řekl, že k vyplnění toho zatraceného rozkazu potřebovali něco na základně. Lord byl potěšemá když o tom jen přemýšlel, takže si Harry domyslel, že to musí být něco na tenhle způsob.

„Alespoň ne žádné, o kterých bych věděl. Ale je tam pořád hodně místností, do kterých nikdo ještě nevešel, takže kdo to může říct s jistotou? Ah."

Harry vzhlédl, aby zjistil, co zachytilo Snapovu pozornost.

Tam, na malém kopci, koupající se v odpoledním slunci a odrážející se v jezeře u jejich paty, stály Bradavice.

Tamto panství bylo obrovské, téměř malý zámek, takový, který by měla královská rodina. _Tenhle_ zámek byl masivní. I z dálky Harry nemohl viděl všechna křídla a věže. Byl alespoň sedm poschodí vysoký a jestli pod tím bylo ještě bludiště sklepení…

Snape zjevně zachytil jeho ne tak nadšený výraz. „Většina nových členů je ohromená, ne-li _nadšená_ , když poprvé uvidí Bradavice."

„Ztratím se," zasténal Harry zoufale, „Viděl si mojí tendenci dostat se do potíží? Ztratím se alespoň _dvakrát_ během hodiny. Riddle bude mít záchvat."

„A já jsem si myslel, že jsme tě rekrutovali kvůli tvojí výjimečné inteligenci. Pamatovat si směr jistě nebude příliš těžké, Pottere?"

„Viděl jsi tu věc? Zabere mi to dny, než budu všude! Myslel jsem, že jsme malá skupina. Počkat, má tohle míst-…"

„Ne, mapu jsme najít nedokázali," odpověděl Snape okamžitě.

Harry poklesl. Nedokáže spát, dokud nebude znát poslední kout svého nového domova. Londýn nikdy objevovat nepotřeboval, protože detailní mapa vypálená v jeho paměti byla všechno, co potřeboval. Ale pokud tu nebyla mapa… Jeho nohy bolely už při pomyšlení na všechno to chození, co ho čekalo.

Prohlížel si hrad a jeho okolí. S jezerem, kopci a hustým lesem to místo vypadalo idylicky. Bylo působivé a majestátní, s tím musel souhlasit. Také bylo celé kamenné. Udržet to v zimě teplé muselo být osinou v zadku. Ale Riddle tak samozřejmě přemýšlet nebude. Ten jen viděl, jak ten majestátní hrad perfektně vystihuje jeho moc.

Alespoň tam bude dost místa, kde se vyhnout Riddleovi a ostatním členům, když bude chtít. Ne jako ve vlaku, kde byli všichni nacpaní pohromadě.

Vrátil se zpátky k Popletalově touze po tomhle území. Nemohlo to být jen tím jezerem, voda musela být nejdřív velmi pečlivě vyčištěna, pokud jste chtěli, aby vám pak nebylo zle. Navíc to byl omezený zdroj. Ale znovu, Harry nevěděl, jak daleko Riddleovo území vlastně sahalo. Tohle bylo konec konců jen jejich velitelství.

„Zloději!" v okně se objevila Bellatrixina hlava. „Náš lord ti dovolí být v jeho přítomnosti."

Překlad: Poslední vagón. Hned.

„Jak _laskavé_ to od něj," posmíval se Harry.

Snapeovo zamračení se nad Bellinou přítomností prohloubilo. Ještě jí neodpustil, že ho krmila krví. Nebo Harrymu, že jí nezastavil včas.

S posledním pohledem na obrovský hrad, se Harry protáhl zpátky oknem a prošel všemi ostatními vagóny, než vstoupil do toho Riddlovo. Nebo, no, jeho. Nebo jejich. Něco takového.

„Brzy dorazíme, očekávám, že tou dobou budeš mít sbalené věci," přikázal mu Riddle ještě předtím, že Harry stihl zavřít dveře.

Harry čekal na něco víc, ale když nic nepřišlo, jednoduše znovu odešel, zase jednou naštvaný, že ho Riddle zavolal bez zjevného důvodu.

Jednou jeho povolání ignoroval. Ale ve vlaku to pro Riddlea nebylo zrovna těžké ho osobně najít a odtáhnout zpátky do jeho vagónu. Lord nad jeho jednoduchým odmítnutím zuřil a připomněl Harrymu, na jak tenkém ledu se pohyboval. V jednu chvíli Riddle vypadal, že si jeho přístup užívá, v tu druhou z něj vymačkával život. Harry opravdu nechápal, co toho chlapa vytáčelo.

Šel do vagónu, který používali jako sklad. Ze svého obchodu si sbalil tolik věcí, kolik mohl unést. Jelikož mu omezené místo ve vlaku nenabídlo žádnou možnost se svou prací pokračovat, tak si vlastně nikdy nevybalil.

Akorát se chystal jít přesně to říct Riddleovi, když vlak pomalu zastavil. S pokrčením ramen popadl svoje věci a vyšel ven.

Zastavili se u paty malého kopce a zbytek budou muset dojít pěšky.

Podle všeho nebudou muset svoje věci tahat. Na jejich příjezd čekala skupina neznámých tváří, zjevně další členové jejich skupiny. Chvátali sbalit a vybalit věci, pobíhali okolo jako pilní mravenci. Bylo jasné že skupina, kterou Riddle vybral, že s ním bude cestovat, měla určité výsady.

Většina neznámých členů Harryho ignorovala, nebo si ho skutečně nevšimla, ostatní mu hodili zvědavé, nebo hodnotící pohledy, pravděpodobně protože si všimli jeho věku. Nikdo na něj nepromluvil a Harry hádal, že nikdo ani nepromluví, dokud ho jejich lord řádně nepředstaví.

Riddle stál klidně mezi svými stoupenci, vydával rozkazy a měnil chaos v organizovaný postup.

Harry čekal poblíž něho. Ne že by přímo _chtěl_ rozkaz od Riddlea, ale také si nebyl jistý, co dělat. Teď byli na jeho území, v jeho domově, obklopeni jeho stoupenci. Poslední věc, co Harry chtěl bylo ho nasrat a nechat se roztrhat hordou oddaných stoupenců. Konec konců s nimi od teď bude žít a nechtěl jim dát výmluvu k tomu být nepřátelští.

Riddle se k němu konečně otočil a samolibě se ušklíbl, když ho viděl tiše čekat. Harry se kousl do jazyka, aby zadržel jízlivé komentáře, ale nemohl potlačit zlostný pohled.

„Ah, _Harry_."

Lord nepotřebně zvedl hlas. Harry si díky tomu byl ještě víc vědom, jak nevhodně Riddle vyslovoval jeho jméno. Viděl jak se ostatní členové zastavili a otevřeně na něj zírali. Byla to ta zatracená hospoda zase od začátku.

Neznámí členové se na něj s očekávám zadívali, skupina co poznal ve vlaku pouze vypadala pobavené.

Harry si uvědomil, že se od něj pravděpodobně očekávala odpověď se zdvořilým _‚můj lorde?'_. Jeho zlostný pohled se prohloubil.

„Bojím se, že tvoje formální představení bude muset počkat, dokud všechno nebude urovnané," pokračoval Riddle líně. „Takže není vážně moc, co bys mohl dělat…Hmm...Ah ano, tady, dohlídni na Draca."

Draco byl jemně postrčen jeho směrem.

Harry nevěřícně zíral na Riddlea. „Tys mě táhl napříč celou zemí, abych dělal chůvu?!"

„Jsem si jistý, že to v pohodě zvládneš," posmíval se Riddle.

Harry mu vážně oplatil úšklebek. „Ne všichni mají v této specifické oblasti tvůj nevšední talent."

Čekal, že se na něj Riddle utrhne, ale zase jednou vůbec nedokázal předvídat jeho chování, když se na něj Riddle sladce usmál.

„Nedělej si starosti, alespoň _ty_ nebudeš muset vyměňovat posrané plínky."

Harry se nad tím připomenutím zahanbeně začervenal. Není divu, že byl tiché miminko. Jeho _chůva_ s ním pravděpodobně hodila přes celou místnost, kdykoli dýchal příliš hlasitě.

Dav se šokovaně díval mezi Harrym a Voldemortem, překvapený nad jejich chováním. Harry uvažoval nad tím, že to pro ně muselo být poprvé, kdy slyšeli svého lorda mluvit o _plínkách_.

Stoupenci, kteří s nimi cestovali vypadali zvláštně rezignovaně. Vlastně, Harry mohl přísahat, že viděl Snape protočit oči.

„Pojď, ukážu ti to tu!" Draco vypadal vzrušený, že může být tím, kdo mu ukáže Bradavice.

Rezignovaný na svůj osud, se Harry nechal táhnout směrem k hradu.

„Vidíš? _Má_ tě rád," ušklíbnul se Riddle samolibě, když ho míjeli.

„Oh, sklapni," zabručel Harry.

To mu od členů vysloužilo nějaké otevřeně nepřátelské pohledy. Tolik k tomu plánu.

Bradavice byly působivé, tolik bylo zřejmé. Následoval Dracovu blonďatou hlavu, zatímco dítě žvatlalo a žvatlalo jak skvělý a vzrušující hrad byl.

Ukázal mu velkou síň, kde jedli a příležitostně měli mítinky. Nekonečné schodiště, velké a rovné chodby, stovky portrétů, maleb a soch.

Harry nakukoval do místností, které pořád vypadaly jako třídy, které znal jen z vyprávění, pokojů, které byly předělány na soukromé obývací prostory, nebo pracovní místa, pokojů, které vypadaly útulně a ostatních s tlustou vrstvou prachu, které nebyly používány po desetiletí.

Hlavní křídla byla udržována čistá a dobře osvětlená, ale také viděl velkou část hradu, která nebyla obydlená. Byla to rozdělaná práce.

„A někdy když se dotkneš sochy, nebo se podíváš za obraz, tak jsou tam tajné místnosti," žvatlal Draco dál. „Nebo schody, nebo celé chodby! Jednou do jedné někdo vlezl a už se nikdy nevrátil zpátky!"

Draco se na něj díval s obrovskýma očima, jako kdyby to byla ta nejlepší věc na světě.

„Jak…domácké," odpověděl Harry sarkasticky.

Když byl Draco s rodinou, nebo blízko Voldemortovi, tak se to dítě obvykle snažilo chovat tak vyrovnaně, jako jeho otec. Harry hádal, že šanci chovat se jako dítě nedostal často a tudíž byl ještě nadšenější ukázat mu to kolem sám.

Příležitostně na své cestě narazili na nějaké členy. Ti se na něj dívali podezřívavě, jelikož tam nebyli s ostatními, aby ho viděli přijet. Ale vždycky si všimli Draca a zůstali zticha.

Harry si uvědomil, že Draco byla jeho volná vstupenka. Všichni ho znali, samozřejmě. Musel být jedním z velmi mála dětí ve skupině a podle toho byl také střežen. Jednoduše to, že byl sám s Dracem dávalo najevo, že kdokoli byl, musel být někdo důvěryhodný.

K čertu s tím lordem. Bylo něco, co udělal aniž by to předem naplánoval?

Nevěděl jak dlouho už prozkoumávali hrad, ale bylo jasné, že viděli jen velmi malou část jeho nového domova. Navzdory tomu, kolik starostí mu to dělalo, Harry nemohl popřít, že skupina udělala při čistění a přeměně hradu ke svým potřebám úžasnou práci.

„Oh, musím ti ukázat koupelnu v prvním patře," pokračoval Draco, „Je tam obrovské umyvadlo a když zatlačíš na jeden kohoutek tak se to _pohne_ a je tam obrovská černá díra! Tatínek mě varoval, abych tam nechodil, řekl, mi, že mě tam lord Voldemort hodí, když budu neposlušný, ale já tomu nevěřím, protože si myslím, že lord Voldemort o tom umyvadle neví, protože je to pro holky, víš, a…"

Harry ho vytěsnil, rozpolcený jestli by měl odmítnout jít někam, kam Lucius svému synovi zakázal jít. Ale věděl, že Draco by byl rozrušený a pak by všichni vinili _jeho_. Harry si dlouze povzdechl. Podívání se nebude vadit a dá si pozor, aby se Draco držel od té díry z dosahu.

Vstoupili do řečené koupelny a jak mu Draco řekl, celé umyvadlo se pohnulo na stranu a odhalilo černočernou díru.

Harry byl ohromený mechanismem a čirou hloubkou díry.

Dřepnul si, aby mohl prozkoumat hranici a doufal, že by mohl pochopit, jak ta věc fungovala.

„Nemůže to být tak hluboko, ne?" zeptal se Draco. „Chci říct, ne hlouběji než sklepení? Kam si myslíš, že to vede?"

„Nemám nejmenší tušení," přiznal Harry. Vážně si přál, aby tam byla mapa. „Vlastně to je víc jako tlustá trubka. A vypadá, že se lehce stáčí doleva…Ale je tam moc tma, než aby se dalo něco vidět."

„Myslíš si, že lidé umřou, když tak spadnou?"

Harry byl zase jednou lehce zneklidněný nad Dracovým bezstarostným pohledem na smrt. Bella se něm vážně musela podepisovat.

„Pochybuji, že to vede rovně dolů, takže pravděpodobně ne. Šance, že se člověk zasekne je mnohem pravdě-…" ztuhnul když vzhlédnul. „Dr-Draco…Co je-…Co je _to_?"

Za Dracem se do koupelny připlazil ten největší had, kterého kdy Harry viděl.

Draco ztuhnul nad jeho vyděšeným tónem a otočil se, ale pak, když to stvoření uviděl, se překvapivě uvolnil. „Oh, to je Nagini."

„Ono to má jméno?" zeptal se Harry slabě.

Had zvedl hlavu a výhrůžně na něj zasyčel.

„Nedělej si starosti, je neškodná, pokud jí lord Voldemort neřekne něco jiného."

Harry zíral na hada a vysoce pochyboval, že je neškodný. Had vypadal, že si to také myslel, protože ani na chvíli nepřestal ve svém výhružném syčení.

Draco najednou zbledl. „Oh."

„Oh? Co tím oh myslíš?!" zeptal se Harry vyděšeně.

„Lord Voldemort jí každého nového člena osobně představuje, aby na ně neútočila…O…Ona tě _nezná_."

Jako kdyby had čekal na ten signál, vyrazila kupředu, zuby připravené ke kousnutí.

Harry instinktivně uhnul z dřepu dozadu, ale jeho ruce našly jen prázdnotu.

S vylekaným vyjeknutím spadl hlavou napřed trubkou do temnoty.


	24. Chapter 24

24 Kapitola

Harry padal.

Vedlo to dolů, dolů, dolů, jako gigantická kamenná klouzačka. Povrch ho škrábal do holých dlaní a trhal mu oblečení, jak se zoufale snažil zastavit svůj napůl pád, napůl jízdu.

Jeho tělo se několikrát přetočilo, než se mu konečně povedlo nasměrovat nohy dopředu.

Nakonec ho to vyplivlo na vlhkou, rozbředlou a smrdící hromadu věcí, o kterých Harry ani nechtěl přemýšlet. Stejně se zasmál, srdce mu v hrudi divoce tepalo. Slepý, desorientovaný a s novými pohmožděninami, ale naživu.

„Harry?" ozval se ze shora Dracův hlas podbarvený obavami.

„Jsem v pořádku!" zavolal nahoru, zatímco se poplácával a snažil se zbavit lidského a ne-lidského odpadu. „Je to víc jako obří klouzačka, ale nemyslím si, že se dokážu dostat zpát-…"

„Úžasné!" zaječel Draco a k Harryho hrůze zněl jeho smích najednou blíž.

Co s tím dítětem bylo sakra špatně? Oh, jasně, dítě. Klouzačky. Do prdele.

Harry bezmocně zasténal, jak se Dracovo nadšené ječení přibližovalo. Zvážil, že by se ho měl pokusit chytit, ale ta rychlost by je pravděpodobně oba porazila. Draco bezpečněji přistane v té nechutné hromadě.

„Eww!" vykřikl Draco zděšeně, jakmile jeho cesta skončila. „To smrdí!" Podíval se na Harryho s obviněním.

„Jak je to moje chyba?" zasyčel na něj. „Co sis myslel? Mohl jsi se zranit! Jak se teď dostaneme zpátky, když nikdo neví, kde jsme?"

„My…M-my nemůžeme zp…" Dracovy oči se v temnotě rozšířily a vypadal, jako kdyby měl každou vteřinou začít brečet.

„Ah, ne, nebreč! Prosím! Bože, jen…No tak, podíváme se, kde jsme přistáli. Nedělej si starosti, najdeme cestu." Harry honem popadl Dracovu maličkou ruku a vedl ho kupředu.

Alespoň doufal, že to bylo kupředu.

Tunel, ve kterém byli, vypadal, že se tím směrem rozšiřuje. A rozjasňuje. Harry to vzal jako dobré znamení. Možná to bylo spojené se sklepeními?

Draco vedle něj několikrát popotáhl, ale naštěstí nezačal brečet. Zatracené dítě. Co kdyby si zlomil krk?

Harry doufal, že alespoň Nagini měla dost zdravého rozumu na to zůstat kde byla. Vážně nechtěl myslet na to, jak se ten had možná plazí za nimi.

Šli dobrou chvíli, než se zastavili před těžkými dřevěnými dveřmi s ornamenty. Draco ho sevřel pevněji. Harry věděl co cítil. Že tam nebyla žádná jiná cesta ven a pokud se jim ty dveře nepovede otevřít, budou moci jen čekat a doufat, že je někdo najde.

Dveře byly zamčené, samozřejmě. Vlastně v první řadě ani neměly žádnou kliku, za kterou by se dali otevřít.

„Nemá to c-cenu, já- já tu umřu," vzlykal Draco.

„Oh, pšt," napomenul ho Harry tvrdě, „Neumřeme tu alespoň tři dny. Stěny jsou mokré a s vodou tu budeme moct počkat dobrý týden, nebo i víc.

Draco jen brečel víc.

Dobře, možná že vyhlídka na to strávit týden tady dole nebyla přesně uklidňující, ale Harry nevěděl co dělat s dítětem, tím spíš s brečícím.

Prozkoumal dveře tak dobře, jak mu to slabé světlo dovolilo. Žádná klika byla zvláštní, navíc, s tak složitým mechanismem pro umyvadlo, to nebylo až tak scestné myslet si, že dveře se otvíraly stejným způsobem.

Před týdnem by byl nad takovou záhadou nadšený. Ale jeho poslední setkání a tajnými dveřmi nešlo přesně podle plánu.

Při bližší inspekci mohl vidět, že všechny ornamenty byly do určité míry pohyblivé. Povětšinou to byly malé figurky, zvířata, nebo zvláštní symboly. Musel pohnout kousky na správné místo, aby otevřel dveře? Vypadalo to podobně velmi složitému zámku. Musí tam být kód… O kterém Harry neměl žádný způsob, jak ho zjistit, ale odkdy potřeboval pokyny?

„Hmm, podívejme se…Tenhle sem, tenhle támhle-…ne, to by zablokovalo hada…Tohle je jazyk?..Tenhle nahoru, tenhle…doleva…myslím?...Pak zatlačit sem…"

Harry udělal krok dozadu a přemýšlivě naklonil hlavu na stranu. Strčil do dveří znova, ale nic se nestalo. Přimhouřil oči, aby ty kousky viděl líp. Jednou figurkou, kterou mohl stále pohnout, byl had. Ale vypadalo to, že pro ní nebylo konečné místo.

Zatlačil na ní a posunu s ní po její dráze. Teď když byly ostatní kousky na svých místech, tvořila perfektní kruh. A pak něco slyšitelně cvaklo na své místo.

Harry se zazubil na Draca. „Takže nakonec žádné kempování venku."

„Co jsi udělal?" zeptal se Draco s doširoka rozevřenýma očima.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Vyčistil jsem cestu pro klíč, asi?"

„Ale ty jsi s tím hýbal náhodně!"

„To nehýbal!" protestoval Harry pobouřeně.

„Tak jak jsi to udělal?" odfrkl si Draco podezřívavě.

„Er…Já se jen…podíval? No tak, pojďme odtud."

‚Odtud' bohužel nebylo skutečně ven. Namísto toho teď tunel spíš připomínal dlouhou halu. Obrovskou, povětšinou prázdnou halu. Kamenná podlaha a stěny byly lehce mokré a také tam bylo několik kamenných soch. Kde byli? V nějakém druhu tajného podzemního kostela? Proč by existoval pod internátní školou? Nebo to možná bylo dlouho předtím…

Alespoň tu teď bylo víc světla, třebaže Harry nedokázal poznat odkud šlo, což ho nějak znervózňovalo.

„Oh podívej! Támhle jsou další dveře! Možná další hádanka?" Draco ukazoval na daleký konec haly. Harry neměl tušení, proč už zněl znovu nadšeně.

Vzdálené, ostré syčení zpoza nich přinutilo Harryho prudce se ve strachu otočit.

Nagini… V temném tunelu ten had vypadal ještě smrtícněji. A díky stínům vypadala větší, než už byla.

„Nemůžeš s ní, ah, promluvit nebo tak něco? zeptal se Draca, který začal lehce fňukat.

„O-ona poslouchá jen lorda V-Voldemorta. Nikdy jsem jí neviděl tak rozzlobenou."

Skvělé Riddle, díky moc.

Nagini znovu zasyčela a začala se pohybovat mnohem rychleji.

„Uh-oh, utíkej!"

Harry popadl ztuhlého Draca a sprintoval směrem ke dveřím. Byla jen malá naděje, že se otevřou, ale Harry neměl čas přemýšlet - ta bestie byla _rychlá_. A stejně nebylo kam jinam utíkat.

Zacloumal dveřmi - tyhle měly alespoň kliku - a rezignovaně zaklel, když se neotevřely.

Pomalu se otočil, zády ke dveřím, Draca stále napůl v náručí.

Nagini se ve svém pronásledování zastavila asi metr před nimi a teď líně zvedla hlavu, jako kdyby přesně věděla, že jsou uvěznění. Jazyk se jí mihnul mezi působivými tesáky.

Harryho oči horečnatě bloudily kolem, hledajíc něco, co by jim mohlo pomoct. Někde kde se schovat, klacek, _cokoliv_ , co by ho oddělilo od hada.

Nagini zírala přímo na něj a on ztuhnul v strašlivém očekávání. I malí hadi ve většině lidí vzbuzovali prvotní strach. Tak velký had jako Nagini…No, Harry se nestyděl, že se mu lehce třásly ruce.

Bolestivě pomalu, neodvažujíce se polekat hada k akci, strčil Draca za sebe v pokusu zaštítit ho před tou bestií. Uslyšel ho zakňučet děsem, třebaže se snažil být potichu.

„Ona tě zná, ne? Budeš v pořádku, Draco," ujistil ho, jeho hlas sotva slyšitelnější, než šepot.

Nagini se k němu úplně přiblížila a zvedla hlavu, dokud nebyla na Harryho oční úrovni. Nebylo to ironické? Přešel přes celou zemi, aby byl zabit zatraceným mazlíčkem svého lorda. Ani ještě neviděl knihovnu.

Nagini vysunula jazyk, skoro se jím dotkla jeho nosu, a pak…naklonila hlavu? Kdyby hadi měli výrazy, vypadala by přemýšlivě.

Harrymu se překvapením rozšířily oči, když se trošku snížila a odplazila lehce doleva, jako kdyby se snažila dostat okolo něj.

Ale to nedávalo žádný smysl. Harry byl cizinec, takže by měla zaútočit na něj, určitě ne na Draca.

Harry bez přemýšlení také natočil tělo, aby zablokoval její přístup k Dracovi. Had se otočil a plazil doprava. Harry se znovu přesunul mezi ní a Draca.

Nechápal Nagini chování. Ne že by věděl moc o hadech, ale kdyby byl Draco skutečně její kořist, tak by se kolem nich neplazila tak schválně pomalu. Bylo to skoro jako by očekávala, že bude Draca chránit.

„Nagini?"

Harry se šokem prudce nadechl. Ten hlas byl tlumený a přišel zpoza nich, ale touhle dobou by ho poznal kdekoliv.

„Riddle! Do prdele otevři ty zatracené dveře!"

Na druhé straně kamenných dveří byla výrazná pauza, pak výrazné mumlání následované několika páry nohou a konečně skřípáním kamene.

Harry nikdy nespustil Nagini z očí, a protože se on i Draco tlačili zády do dveří za nimi, když se ty otevřely, okamžitě spadli po zádech na zem.

Oba se rychle drápali po podlaze ve snaze dostat se od hada pryč.

Harry vágně zaregistroval že byli v nějakém druhu studovny. Byla zorganizována velmi podobně jako Riddleův osobní vagón ve vlaku, jen lépe vybavená nábytkem, včetně krbu, a větší.

Krom Riddlea tam byl také Lucius a dva další muži, které Harry ještě nepotkal. Ti tři na něj s Dracem zírali s nevírou, zatímco Riddle stál vně studovny a hladil Nagini.

„D-Draco?"

Harry byl překvapený, když v Malfoyově hlase slyšel zakoktání. Lucius Malfoy _nekoktal_.

Otočil se na Draca a uviděl, co matné světlo v tunelu zastřelo. Oba byli stále pokryti bahnem, odpadem a dalšími slizkými věcmi, stejně tak jako několika škrábanci. Chudák Lucius vypadal na omdlení.

Riddle se vrátil, Nagini omotanou kolem ramenou jako nějakou zatracenou šálu.

„I když nemám tušení jak je možné, že jsi tu skončil," začal klidně, „Ani nejsem nějak zvlášť překvapený. Nicméně, jsem překvapený, že Nagini je tu taky. Řekni mi, Dolohove, co tu můj had dělá?"

Riddle obrátil chladný pohled na neznámého muže.

„Nevím, můj lorde," přiznal muž, který okamžitě klesl na kolena.

„A kde, Notte, by měl můj drahocenný mazlíček být?"

Druhý muž následoval Dolohovova příkladu a klekl na kolena. „Zabezpečená v opuštěném východním křídle, můj lorde."

Riddle se otočil na Luciuse a vyzařoval z něj chladný vztek. „A kdo je za to současně zodpovědný, Luciusi?"

„Okamžitě to zjistím, můj lorde."

S klečícím Luciusem byl Riddle jediný kdo stál, jelikož Harry a Draco ještě pořád seděli na podlaze. To Harryho obrovsky iritovalo, ale věděl, že teď si stoupnout by okamžitě přilákalo Riddleovu pozornost na něj.

„Udělej to," přikázal Riddle chladně, „Hned."

Tři muži se honem vyškrabali na nohy. Lucius hodil posledním pohledem na Draca. Bylo zjevné, že si chtěl vzít syna s sebou, ale Riddle nějak dal beze slov jasně najevo, že Harry a Draco ještě propuštěni nebyli.

Sám s Riddlem - a tím jeho bestiálním mazlíčkem - Harry si chtěl stoupnout ještě víc. Utěšil se věděním, že alespoň seděl a nebyl na kolenou.

Riddle byl potichu a dál hladil Nagini, která si to zjevně užívala. Pak Riddle natáhl ruku a ona se okolo ní omotala.

„Tvojí ruku, _Harry_."

Harry na něj zíral s otevřou pusou. „To sakra ani náhodou! Ta bestie mě skoro zabila! Dej jí ode mě pryč!"

„Nezaútočí, když ochutná tvůj pach. Zjevně se už rozhodla, že zabitý nebudeš, ale raději se o tom ujistíme."

Jelikož rozhodně nechtěl, aby na něj zaútočila znovu, Harry pomalu natáhl ruku směrem k Riddleovi.

Nagini jazyk se několikrát zakmital nad jeho dlaní, než pokračovala dál a sklouzla z Riddleovy paže na jeho.

„C-co to dělá? Řekl jsi, že jen ochutná!"

Riddle ho zvědavě pozoroval. „Vypadá to, že se jí líbíš."

„Co?! Před minutou mě ráda neměla! Ať zastaví!" Harry se velmi snažil potlačit paniku, ale bylo to těžké, když se mu obrovský had pomalu omotával okolo těla.

Jakmile mu Nagini kompletně slezla z ruky, Riddle se narovnal a pozoroval ho, jak v jejím sevření bojuje. Sevřela Harryho tak akorát, že vůbec nemohl pohnout rukama.

Zapomeň na její tesáky, pravděpodobně by z něj dokázala vymáčknout život a ani by se nemusela moc snažit.

„Riddle…" varoval ho Harry a doufal, že to neznělo jako prosení.

„Neublíží ti, pokud tak neřeknu," řekl mu Riddle s úsměvem, který ho vůbec neuklidnil. „Je trochu iritovaná, když jsem pryč moc dlouho. Proto jsem přikázal mým stoupencům, aby jí drželi jen v jednom křídle zámku a nepřibližovali se k ní. Rozhodně tě neměla potkat. Musím ti pogratulovat, že jsi zůstal naživu, je těžké na ni udělat dojem."

„Udělat na ni dojem?" opakoval Harry bezbarvě a snažil se ignorovat Nagini jazyk na svém krku.

„Nemám nejmenších pochyb, že na tebe zaútočila v momentě, kdy tě uviděla. Ale ty, hloupé dítě, jsi se pokusil zaštítit Draca, není to tak?"

„Najednou se na něj snažila zaútočit!"

„Ne. Uvědomila si, že ho chráníš a tudíž nejsi hrozba. Nevím proč sis myslel, že Draco vyžaduje ochranu, jelikož on nikdy v nebezpečí nebyl, na rozdíl od tebe, ale kdybys to neudělal, už bys byl mrtvý."

Harry zíral na Nagini oči jen centimetry od jeho obličeje. Mrkla a mávla jazykem nad jeho tváří.

„Dostaň jí ze mě!"

„Mě se ten obrázek v celku líbí." posadil se Riddle do křesla u krbu, aniž by z Harryho spustil oči. „Teď, jak jsi skončil na té straně mých komnat, která vede ke slepému konci?"

„Já, um, tak nějak…spadl?" Když se na něj Riddle jen dál díval, tak pokračoval. „Umyvadlo v koupelně na prvním poschodí. Já, ah, propadl dírou, když na mě Nagini zaútočila."

„Hmm…Mysleli jsme si, že to s takovým vchodem někam vést musí, ale nikdy mě nenapadlo, že je to spojené s halou vedle téhle studovny."

„Ale musel sis všimnout těch druhých dveří v hale, ne? Proč jsi nikdy nešel tamtudy?" zeptal se Harry.

„Protože, můj hloupý génie, nikdo nedokázal ty dveře otevřít."

„Oh."

„Mám několik teorií, co se týkají účelu té haly, ale jediná jistá věc je, že do toho vložili hodně úsilí, aby zůstala tajemstvím. Tahle studovna je dostupná jen labyrintem sklepení a tajných vchodů a jak jsem řekl, ty druhé dveře zůstali pevně zamčené."

„Takže buď víš přesnou cestu skrz bludiště sklepení a všechny tajné vchody, nebo skočíš dolů trubkou?"

Riddle přemýšlivě naklonil hlavu. „Trubkou, která vede k zamčeným dveřím. Studovnu nebo halu nenajdeš pokud neznáš cestu, ale pokud nevíš, jak otevřít dveře, tak umřeš."

„Ty si myslíš, že tam házeli lidi, aby tam umřeli?" Harry se zašklebil nad představou kašovité hromady, na které přistáli. Pevně doufal, že nebyl pokrytý zbytky lidí. „Ale ty dveře je možné otevřít, když víš jak, nebo, err, to prostě zkusíš."

„Moje nejlepší teorie je, že to byl nějaký druh kultu. Kulty často nechávají své členy projít iniciačním rituálem. Členové, kteří se k nim chtějí přidat mohli být donuceni skočit do trubky. Zamčené dveře by byl jejich test. Viděl jsem ty ornamenty na dveřích, hádám, že když jsi měl dostatečné vědomosti o písmenech, nebo o příběhu, který ty dveře představovaly, dokázal jsi to otevřít."

Hodil po Harrym úšklebek. „Nebo jsi to mohl _prostě zkusit_ , samozřejmě. Ale musím ti říct, že mé pokusy ničeho nedosáhly. Okamžitě se přestaň tak culit, dítě!"

Stále se culící Harry o něco sehnul hlavu. Konec konců, Riddle právě přiznal, že něco nebyl schopný udělat.

„Kolikrát ti tvůj otec říkal, že se k té díře nesmíš přibližovat, Draco?" Riddle oslovil mladého Malfoye téměř tak chladně, jako jeho otce.

„Um, j-já to nepočítal, můj lorde," popotáhl Draco. Zjevně byl celkem vyděšený, že byl zdrojem zlosti svého lorda.

„Oh, no tak, Riddle! Nech ho být!"

Riddle se zasmál. „Tak ochranářský. Nemyslel jsem, že svou práci vezmeš tak vážně."

„Ano, no, některým chůvám na svých svěřencích opravdu záleží."

„Naznačuješ, že ti nedávám dostatek pozornosti, _Harry_? Oh, to můžeme okamžitě napravit." Riddle elegantně povstal a přistoupil ke stále bojujícímu Harrymu. Jeho výraz Harryho ani trošku neuklidnil.

„C-co plánuješ? Drž se ode mě dál!"

Riddle hrubě položil ruce Harrymu na tváře, jeho nehty škrabaly citlivou kůži. Harry nad ostrou bolestí zasyčel a začal v Naginině sevření bojovat ještě víc, ale ničeho nedosáhl.

„Draco zavři oči," přikázal Riddle tiše.

„Huh? Já- ano můj lorde."

Aniž by potřeboval zkontrolovat, jestli ho Draco poslechl, sklonil se Riddle dolů a zaútočil na Harryho rty.

Riddle ho nepolíbil od toho dne, co se pokoušel zachránit Snapeův život. Ten pocit pro něj byl stále absolutně cizí, zvlášť protože se pokaždé změnil. Na balkóně se jejich rty o sebe jen otřely, podruhé už to bylo mnohem intimnější, ale tohle…tohle bylo hltání.

Harry nemohl pohnout rukama, díky Riddleově sevření nemohl pohnout ani hlavou. Nemohl se ho dotknout, nemohl udělat nic, krom otevření úst pro Riddleovy neúnavné útoky.

Pokoušel se nepoddat úplně, ale bylo jen tak moc, co můžete udělat, když dokážete pohnout jen jazykem. A Riddle byl v tomto umění zjevně zdatnější, podle toho jak si nárokoval Harryho ústa za svoje.

Jedna z Riddleho rukou opustila jeho tvář a ostře ho zatahala za vlasy. Harry by znovu zasyčel, ale nebyl ve stavu, kdy my mohl vydat jakýkoli zvuk.

Bylo divné, nemoci se vůbec pohnout. Mohl jen sedět a čekat, dokud nebude Riddle sytý. Z nějakého důvodu se o to jeho tělo vůbec nestaralo, i když jeho mysl slabě protestovala.

Když se Riddle konečně odtáhl, Harry byl téměř rád, že seděl. Nebyl si jistý, že by v tu chvíli byl schopný stát.

„Nagini, buď hodná holka a pusť ho." Riddle zabořil oči do těch Harryho a samolibě se ušklíbl. „Chci ho vidět se _třást_."

Harry se pokoušel přestat, vážně ano. Ale jakmile ho Nagini přestala držet, jeho tělo ho zradilo a on se divoce třásl u Riddleovo nohou. Harry nenáviděl svůj nedostatek kontroly, ale uvědomil si, že nebylo nic, co mohl udělat, a tak se smířil s intenzivním temným zamračením upřeným na Riddlea v pokusu udržet si nějakou důstojnost.

Čekal, že Riddle bude mít škodolibou radost, že se mu pro jeho reakce bude vysmívat. On se místo toho k němu znovu naklonil a přiblížil se rty k Harrymu uchu.

„Krásný." Jeho hlas byl chraptivý a Harry se kousl do rtů, aby zadržel nedůstojné zvuky, které se mu snažily uniknout. To neuteklo Riddleově pozornosti.

„Žádná odpověď? Jsi neobvykle tichý, dítě." Jeho pobavenost teď prosvítala skrz.

„Bastarde. Jen počkej…"

„Na co? Co můžeš udělat _Harry_?"

„Já se v tomhle _budu_ lepší," přísahal Harry odhodlaně. Odmítal být tak bezmocný, odmítal nechat Riddlea tak snadno převzít vedení, odmítal být ten jediný, kdo ztratí klid.

Riddle překvapeně mrknul, než udělal krok vzad a začal se smát. Nebylo to jeho obvyklé potlačené zasmání, byl to ten samý smích, který Harry slyšel poté, co ho v hostinci mučil. Nějak věděl, že se Riddle nesmál _jemu_ , ale byl upřímně nadšený jeho odpovědí, třebaže nedokázal pochopit, co na ní mohlo být tak zábavného.

Když se Riddle dokázal znovu uklidnit, naklonil Harryho bradu vzhůru a donutil ho tak dívat se nahoru na něj.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli si skutečně uvědomuješ, co říkáš, nebo jestli se jen zvrhle vyžíváš v popírání očekávání, co mají ostatní. Ať je důvod jakýkoli, nenech mě čekat dlouho, dítě."

Harry si nebyl jistý, jak na to odpovědět, tak zůstal zticha.

Riddle ho pustil a vrátil se zpátky ke své židli u krbu.

„Už můžeš otevřít oči, Draco."

Harrymu se v šoku rozšířily oči. Úplně zapomněl, že Draco seděl jen pár palců vedle něho.

Draco zamrkal a podíval se lehce zmateně na Harryho, jako by se ho ptal, co se děje.

„Oba se teď půjdete nahoru umýt. První zatáčkou doleva a pak rovně, někdo tam na vás bude čekat, aby vás vyprovodil ven. Harry, věřím, že si budeš pamatovat cestu, hned potom se vrátíš zpátky sem, pokud možno bez toho, abys předtím skočil do hromady bláta."

Úleva, kterou Harry cítil, když uslyšel, že budou propuštěni zmizela, když mu bylo přikázáno se tak brzy vrátit.

„Proč?" zeptal se nedůvěřlivě.

„Abys splnil svou část dohody."

Harry se nervózně kousal do spodního rtu. Chtěl mít ten zatracený rozkaz za sebou, ale také se děsil toho, co od něj bude Riddle vyžadovat. Když uviděl Riddlea sledovat jeho rty, okamžitě přestal.

S hlubokým nádechem na uklidnění se Harry roztřeseně postavil a spolu s Dracem nechal studovnu za sebou.

Podle všeho byli o úroveň pod sklepením. Před nimi se rozšiřovaly temné tunely a Harry věděl, že kdyby existovala mapa Bradavic, tak by v ní chyběly.

Následovali Riddleho instrukce a opravdu tam na ně čekal nějaký muž. Harry si vzpomněl, že mu Riddle říkal Dolohov. Beze slova je vyvedl ze spletiště tunelů, kdy jim v procesu ukázal několik skrytých vchodů. Harry doufal, že ho jeho mozek nenechá na holičkách až se bude vracet. I když možná ztratit se bylo méně děsivé, než Riddleho rozkaz?

Poté co se vyšplhali po rovném schodišti, které se objevilo doslova odnikud, když ses dotkl správného kamene, zjistili, že jsou ve sklepení. Světlo bylo stále slabé a bylo to tam všechno, jen je útulné, ale alespoň to vypadalo jako že to bylo postaveno proto, aby tamtudy chodili lidé.

Dolohov se beze slova otočil a nechal je tam. Harry se cítil nakloněný tomu říct mu, že pořád neměl tušení, kde byli, ale Draco podle všeho ano.

„Sevovy pokoje odtud nejsou daleko," brebentil Draco zase bez starostí, když teď byli někde, kde to poznával.

„Sev?" zeptal se Harry a pak se zasmál. „Severus? Snape žije ve _sklepení_?"

Nevěděl, co ho pobavilo víc, jestli ten fakt, že si muž vybral sklepení i když nad ním byl celý hrad, nebo to, že mu Draco říkal _Sev_. Bude mu tak muset příště říct, jen aby viděl, jak na to ten muž zareaguje.

„Má rád ticho," pokrčil Draco rameny. „Pojď, ukážu ti koupelnu s tou nejlepší vanou!"

„Doufám, že v té nejsou žádné díry," zamumlal Harry, ale stejně šel za Dracem.

Když vstoupili do vchodové haly, Harry si úlevou oddychl. Rozhodně preferoval místa s okny.

Ostatní členové na Harryho zírali i předtím, ale teď, když byl pokrytý blátem a něčím horším, tak na něj otevřeně zírali s otevřenou pusou. Harry se snažil jak nejvíc mu to šlo předstírat, že je všechno perfektně normální.

Malá skupina lidí vyšla z velké síně a všechno jeho předstírání vyletělo oknem, když uprostřed nich pohledem zachytil ohnivé vlasy. Byla to malá holka, o pár let mladší, než on. Další ztracená generace.

To snad ne, konec konců byli na severu bývalé Evropy, nebylo to tak, že by tam nemohli být jiní zrzci…

„Draco, kdo je, um, ta holka támhle?"

Draco se otočil, aby viděl, na koho se Harry díval. „Oh, _ona_. Můj otec jí našel když byl ještě lord. Moje mamka mě akorát měla, víš, a on myslel, že budu potřebovat někoho, na hraní. Ale s ní není vůbec sranda! Většinu doby ani nemluví." Draco se rozhořčeně zašklebil. „Měla by mi a mému otci být vděčná!"

„Ona ztratila rodinu?" zeptal se Harry obezřetně.

„Nevím. Ona nám to neřekne. Ani nevěděla svoje vlastní jméno nebo věk. Moje mamka jí pojmenovala Ginny."

Dívka se otočila a Harry mohl poprvé jasně vidět její obličej. Byla mladší a žena, ale ani Harryho nejzoufalejší teorie nemohli popřít podobnost.

‚ _Oni hledají.'_

Oh bože.


	25. Chapter 25

25 Kapitola

Harry se cestou do sklepení snažil myslet na šťastné věci. Slyšel, že to v takovýhle situacích pomáhá, ale byl nakloněn tomu s tím nesouhlasit.

S Ginny ještě nemluvil, i když měl podezření, že ona byla odpovědí na mnoho jeho otázek. Ale on se jí nemohl jen tak náhodně začít vyptávat a navíc, pokud měl Draco pravdu, tak stejně nemluvila.

Nepřipadala mu jako skutečné nebezpečí, ale Harry byl teď paranoidní a měj dojem, že dvojčata vyskočí z každého rohu. A vážně se bál, že ho zastřelí _předtím_ , než se jich bude moct zeptat na pár zásadních otázek.

Harry si povzdechl a probral se ze zamyšlení, soustředíce se na současnou nepříjemnou situaci.

Stál před Riddleovo pracovnou a snažil se posbírat dost odvahy na to, aby zaklepal. Najednou nebyl tak žhavý, aby už měl ten rozkaz za sebou. Nebylo by to tak špatné, kdyby mu Riddle alespoň řekl, co čekat.

No, když se na to podívá z té lepší stránky, zavolal ho do své pracovny a ne do mučící komnaty. Ale i tak si Harry nebyl jistý, jestli je to skutečně dobrá věc.

„Vidím tvůj stín na podlaze, _Harry_. Není třeba být tak nervózní."

Oh, skvělé, teď ho Riddle ještě ke všemu mohl škádlit za to, že je zbabělec. Jako kdyby ten chlap neměl už tak dost munice.

Harry s dalším povzdechem vstoupil do pracovny.

Riddle seděl ve svém obvyklém křesle u krbu, potěšený úsměv už na rtech. A Harry ještě ani nic _neudělal_!

Stál ztuhle u dveří a kontroloval pokoj po známkách Nagini. Naštěstí pro něj nebyla nikde k nalezení. Nebo možná ne tak naštěstí, protože to znamenalo, že byl úplně a naprosto sám s Riddlem.

„Oh, zdravím dítě, krásný večer."

Harry se ani nesnažil zabránit poklesnutí čelisti. Oh, tohle nebylo dobré, to vůbec nebylo dobré. Lord byl děsivý, když byl rozzlobený, ale v dobré náladě? To byl úplně nový level. Harry si přál, aby mohl být kdekoli jinde, jen ne tady.

„Naposled, co jsi řekl něco takového, jsem skončil omámený, svázaný a téměř zabitý Brumbálem," zamumlal Harry.

„Oh ne, já bych tě nezabil, _Harry_. Žádné drogy a ani Brumbál."

Harry si matně povšiml, že ze seznamu vynechal ‚svázaný'. Soudě podle Riddleova úsměšku to bylo záměrné.

„Takže…Co teda?" zeptal se obezřetně.

Riddle ukázal na kopičku knížek na stolku před nimi. „Budeš číst," prohlásil.

„Huh? Ch-Chci říct, promiň, _co_?!"

Potěšený úsměv nikdy neopustil Riddleovu tvář a Harry _věděl_ , že musel špatně slyšet.

„No, řekl jsem ti, že musíme pracovat na tvém nedostatku vnímání jistých, ah, aspektů života. Považuj to své vzdělávání."

Harry nevěřícně koukal na knížky. „To je všechno? Jen…. si je vezmu s sebou a přečtu je?"

Riddle se zasmál. „Oh, ne. Řekl jsem jen, že je přečteš. Ještě jsem ti úplně nedořekl ostatní…požadavky tvého úkolu. Prosím, posaď se."

 _Prosím_?! Harry se neopovažoval začít doufat. Lord nikdy nebyl takhle zdvořilý, nebo neměl tak dobrou náladu. Harry se ztuhle posadil a čekal.

Riddle si nalil pití, než pokračoval. „Bradavice byly smíšená internátní škola, víš. Na tokových místech v knihovně vždycky najdeš zvláště…zajímavé knížky." Riddle hodil významný pohled na Harryho, který samozřejmě neměl ponětí, o čem to sakra mluvil.

„Tyhle našla Bella před několika měsíci. Ještě jsem neměl to potěšení je přčíst, ale ona našla obrovské potěšení v citování jistých pasáží v nevhodných chvílích."

Harry zvednul ruku. „Počkej chvilku, Bellatrix? Ona… ona _čte_?"

„Obvykle ne, ne."

Harry se na ty knížky znovu podíval, očekávaje, že vybouchnou, nebo na něj zaútočí, nebo _něco udělají_ , namísto toho aby tam tak nevinně ležely.

„To jsou detailní popisy mučících metod? Protože bych čekal, že to by se jí líbilo…"

„Ne, je to fikce."

„Fikce?" zopakoval Harry zmateně. Jak by mohla být fikce vzdělávací?

„Takže, jak jsem ti řekl, budeš je číst, tady… a nahlas."

Harry si nemohl pomoct a zasmál se. „Ty chceš, abych ti četl pohádku na dobrou noc?"

„Věřím, že to bude dost zábavné na to, aby mě to udrželo vzhůru."

„Um, dobře…Ne to co jsem čekal, ale jistě…"

Harry se natáhl, aby popadl první knížku, ale Riddle ho zastavil. „Je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou budeš muset při tom čtení dělat."

Riddle vzal knížku místo něj a náhodně prolétl pár stránek. „Ah, ano, řekneš ‚Harry' pokaždé, kdy tam bude ‚Geoffrey' a… ‚Voldemort' pokaždé, když tam bude ‚Logan'."

Riddle podal knížku omráčenému Harrymu. „Takže já um… vyměním jména..?"

Co to má do prdele znamenat? Byl Geoffrey nějaký idiot a Riddle chtěl ponížit Harryho tím, že použije svoje vlastní jméno? Nebo byl tohle Riddleho pokus vytrénovat Harryho, aby mu říkal Voldemort, namísto Riddle?

„Ano, přesně. Kdykoli budeš připravený."

Harry na něj zíral ještě několik vteřin, pak pokrčil rameny a otevřel knížku. Nebyla zrovna dvakrát tlustá, ale jestli Riddle opravdu chtěl, aby je přečetl všechny, tak mu to zabere víc než jeden večer. Harry nebyl tak úplně šťastný, že s ním bude muset strávit tolik času o samotě, ale pokud to bylo všechno…

Pročistil si krk a začal číst. Riddle nelhal, byla to fikce.

Hlavní postava Geoffrey – Harry – byl devatenáctiletý student, který se chtěl dostat na svou vysněnou univerzitu. Podle všeho to byla dobře známá univerzita a Geoffrey/Harry se bál, že neudělá vstupní zkoušky, jelikož neměl vynikající známky.

Harry vzhlédl na Riddlea, pokoušeje se rozhodnout, jestli tohle byl důvod, proč prohodit jména. Myslel si, že Harrymu bude vadit, že jeho literární protějšek nebyl chytrý student?

Ale Riddle si hověl ve své židli, líně usrkával pití a zíral na Harryho.

Krátce zvážil, že Riddle chtěl, aby se naučil o starém světě. Harry musel přiznat, že zatímco slyšel o univerzitách, ten koncept o potřebných známkách a vstupních testech pro něj byl nový. Konec konců, Riddle tvrdil, že ten příběh bude vzdělávací… Ale proč by Harry potřeboval vědět tyhle věci?

Harry se soustředil zpátky na knížku.

Logan – Voldemort – byl přítel z dětství Mila, byl to 28-letý bestsellerový autor, neuvěřitelně bohatý a dost chytrý. Měl pomoct Geoffreymu/Harrymu projít zkoušky tím, že ho u sebe doma doučoval.

A tady začaly být věci trochu divné.

Když Geoffrey/Harry dorazil do Loganova/Voldemortova luxusního apartmánu na jejich první lekci, našel knížku, která byla napsaná bestsellerovým autorem. Byla to romantická novela a podle všeho byl jednou z hlavních postav Milo, jelikož Logan/Voldemort do něj byl dlouhou dobu tajně zamilovaný.

Tohle Geoffreye/Harryho nasralo a tak vpadnul do ložnice svého budoucího učitele, hrubě ho probudil a dožadoval se vysvětlení.

 _„Ty úchyle! Co je to sakra s tou knížkou?! Nemáš právo používat mého bratra pro svoje chorý fantasie!" zaječel Harry a nechal tu nechutnou knížku spadnout na podlahu, mračíc se na autora, který se rozladěně zvedal z postele._

 _„Taks to viděl, eh?" Voldemortův hlas byl hrozivý, jak pomalu přistoupil k Harrymu. Chladný pohled v jeho očích donutil Harryho zachvět se, ale dál si odhodlaně stál za svým._

 _„Nemůžeš si jen tak takhle používat lidi! Jen protože je můj bratr laskavý ti to nedává právo toho zneužívat! Najdi si někoho jiného! Jakýkoli muž ti stačí, ne?"_

 _Voldmortovy oči se nebezpečně narovnaly, než najednou popadl Harryho zápěstí a hodil ho na postel._

 _„Ouch! Co-..!" Protestoval Harry a okamžitě se pokoušel posadit, ale Voldemort už byl nad ním, přitiskl mu zápěstí na zem a kleknul si mu na nohy._

 _„Co ty o mě sakra víš?" zasyčel Voldemort iritovaně._

 _„Pust mě!" dožadoval se Harry a bojoval proti jeho sevření, ale ten druhý byl příliš silný._

 _„Jakýkoli muž bude stačit, říkáš? Sereš mě."_

 _Voldemort ho bez servítek otočil, přitiskl mu obličej do matrace a ruce mu bolestivě zkroutil na zádech. Harry sebou divoce mlátil a bolestivě vykřikl, když se sevření zpevnilo._

 _„Ty bastarde! Co si myslíš, že děláš?"!_

 _„Jakýkoli muž bude stačit, že? Sám jsi to řekl," ušklíbl se starší muž zle._

 _Sklonil se dolů a olízl Harrymu krk, zatímco mu jeho volná ruka vklouzla pod košili a pohladila jeho holou hruď._

 _Harry ztuhl panikou, když se mu nezaměnitelná tvrdost vtiskla do zad, jak se nad něj Voldemort plně ohnul._

 _Nedobrovolně se zachvěl. „T-Tak jsem to nemyslel! Přestaň, ty úchyle!"_

 _Voldemort se pouze zlomyslně zasmál. „Proč nezakřičíš o pomoc, pane Hloupý Čtyřkaři."_

 _„Cos to řekl ty hajzle?!"_

 _Voldemort tsknul a jeho volná ruka namísto toho vklouzla Harrymu do kalhot, hrubě uchopujíc jeho-_

„CO TO SAKRA?!"

Harry pustil knížku jako by ho spálila.

Riddle uvolněně seděl ve svém křeslu naproti němu, na tváři nevinný výraz. „Uchopil jeho ‚co to sakra'? Ale, to je nečekané."

„Já-… To..! T-ty-…Co?!" Harry si projel rukou vlasy, naštvaný, ohromený a naprosto zahanbený.

Riddle nadzvedl jedno obočí. „Pokud máš problém najít vlastní slova, je jich ještě spousta, co můžeš přečíst."

„Není absolutně žádná možnost, že bych t-tobě něco takového četl! To je…Je to-Je to..!"

Riddle naklonil hlavu, stále s tím zpropadeným nevinným obličejem. „Pokud ti vadí ten pochybný souhlas, nech mě tě ujistit, že Belliny další úryvky jasně ukázaly, že „Harry" si to na konec začne velmi uží-…"

„To není ten zatracený problém a ty to víš!"

Harry schoval obličej v dlaních. Tohle se nemohlo dít, byli na straně 22, zatraceně! Na stole bylo ještě alespoň pět knížek! On ty věci nemohl číst, ještě k tomu je vyslovit nahlas před Riddlem, _zatímco používal jejich jména_.

„Máme dohodu, _Harry_ ," připomněl mu Riddle a Harry nenáviděl, jak použil jeho jméno. „Čti."

„Nenávidím tě," vyplivl Harry a znovu zvedl knížku.

Riddle pouze klidně vrátil jeho pohled. „Čti," zopakoval.

Harry na něj zavrčel a popadl knížku. Fajn, tohle zvládne. Byl to jen pitomý příběh, nebylo to tak, že Harry ve skutečnosti dělal tyhle věci. Prostě to mechanicky přečte, ani o těch slovech nemusel přemýšlet.

Zhluboka se nadechl."Jeho volná ruka namísto toho vklouzla…Harrymu…do kalhot, hrubě uch-uchopujíc jeho-jeho-…"

Riddle si odfrkl. „Jsi ještě horší, než jsem čekal."

„Alespoň změň ty jména zpátky!" vykřikl Harry rozhořčeně.

Komu to nalhával? Neexistovala možnost, že by to dokázal číst, aniž by si to jasně nepředstavoval. Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli se někdy cítil tak zahanbeně a…zneuctěně.

„Věci mohou být ponižující jen když je necháš, dítě. Jen když se necháš cítit podřadně, tak nad tebou mají sílu."

„To se ti snadno řekne! Ty si jen sedíš a posloucháš!"

Riddle vypadal, že nad tím uvažuje. „Ty věříš, že je v tom rozdíl?"

„Samozřejmě, že je v tom zasraný rozdíl!" zíral Harry.

„Dobře. Hoď mi tu knížku."

Harry se zamračil, ale knížku mu hodil s úlevou, že je ta věc od něj pryč.

Nečekal, že jí Riddle otevře sám.

 _…jeho volná ruka namísto toho vklouzla Harrymu do kalhot, hrubě uchopujíc jeho ptáka._

 _Harry zalapal po dechu, jak ruce začaly mnout jeho penis, který se při takovém zacházení začal okamžitě zvětšovat._

 _„P-Přestaň, ah!"_

 _Voldemortův palec přejel po vrcholu, lehce ho škádlíc nehtem._

 _Harry se kroutil v ocelovém sevření, ale nemělo to žádný výsledek. Nezáleželo, co chtěla jeho mysl, jeho tělo dychtivě odpovídalo na mužův dotek. Tohle bylo o tolik intenzivnější, než když si to dělal sám. Už cítil, jak se blíží, jeho bohy nedobrovolně přirážely kupředu, aby získal víc tření. Harry se kousl do rtů, aby nezasténal, nechtěje dát Voldemortovi to zadostiučinění. Ale, jak vtiskl obličej do matrace, nepravidelné oddechování zastavit nedokázal._

 _„Hmm? Takhle jsi celkem roztomilý."_

 _Voldemortův hluboký zastřený hlas byl všechno, co Harry potřeboval, aby se překlopil přes hranu. Ruce se mu stočily v pěsti, jak se přes něj přelila rozkoš a tělo se mu divoce roztřáslo._

 _„Heh." Voldemort stáhl ruku a krátce si olízl prsty. „To moc dlouho netrvalo."_

Riddleho oči se vpíjely do jeho.

Harry si byl vzdáleně vědom, že civěl, jeho tělo se chvějíc z toho, jaký na něj měl vliv Riddleho sametový hlas. Ta obdoba mu neunikla.

Lord ani jednou neznejistěl. Vlastně, četl to jako kdyby si každé slovo na jazyku vychutnával, dávaje tak Harrymu najevo, co přesně si představoval. Bylo špatné to číst, nedobrovolně si tu scénu představovat, ale Riddlemu se povedlo, že to _cítil_.

Jeho mozek byl ztuhlý děsem, ale jisté části jeho jižnějších oblastí se o tuto nepříjemnou situaci začaly zajímat. Mohly jít přímo do pekla, jemu to bylo jedno.

„No, bylo poslouchání jednodušší?" zeptal se ho Riddle příjemně, jako kdyby se nic neobvyklého nestalo, kompletně neovlivněný svými vlastními slovy.

Podle všeho byly Harryho rudé tváře dostatečnou odpovědí na jeho otázku.

„Neciť se špatně, že jsi nevydržel déle, to je pro někoho tak mladého jen přirozené-…"

„To jsem nebyl _já_!" protestoval Harry a hlas se mu na konci zlomil.

Riddleův úsměv se vrátil s plnou silou. „Oh, ale budeš."

Harry nad tím zblednul.

Sotva se mu tu knížku povedlo chytit, když jí po něm Riddle hodil zpátky.

„Co se stalo tvému slibu že ‚se v tom zlepšíš'? Takže výzva. Ty máš rád výzvy, že, dítě? _Vyzývám_ tě, abys to přečetl až dokonce aniž bys koktal."

„To není fér," zamumlal Harry, ale cítil, jak se mu jeho tvrdohlavost alespoň nějak vrátila.

Hra. Riddle si s ním hrál, zkušeně objevoval jeho nejistoty a nezkušenosti. Být zredukován na nervózní hromádku jako byl zrovna teď, bylo přesně to, co ten muž chtěl… Nebo ne, jelikož se ho nejdřív ve skutečnosti snažil ‚vzdělat'. Takže co od něj Riddle chtěl? Co vůbec chytilo jeho zájem?

„Čistě ze zvědavosti…Byl bys víc v pohodě, kdyby byly role obráceně?" zeptal se Riddle a zněl upřímně zvědavě.

„Um…" Harry se na chvíli zamyslel a cuknul sebou, když se mu v hlavě objevily dva stejně znepokojivé obrazy. „Ano."

Riddle na něj zíral s nevírou. „Ano? Oh můj, dítě…Zjevně nebylo dostatečně jasné, jaké jsou naše pozice p-…"

„Krystalově jasné, díky, _můj lorde_ ," přerušil ho Harry honem. „To jen že já vím, že _já_ bych nikdy najednou…neudělal tamto...t-tobě, ale…err…"

„Ale myslíš si, že já bych mohl," dokončil Riddle a potěšeně se opřel do křesla. „To dělá ten příběh o tolik realističtějším, nemyslíš?"

Harry se na něj zamračil. To byl v první řadě ten důvod, proč byl ten příběh tak znepokojivý. Jen doufal, že už nikdy nebude znovu donucený dělat s Riddlem dohody. Věděl, že po teorii přicházela jedině praxe.

„Pokud nezačneš číst brzy," varoval ho Riddle temně, „Vyberu scénu z poslední knížky. A věř mi, takovéhle věci mají tendenci…narůstat v intenzitě."

Harry se po tom cítil lehce na zvracení.

Když stále neotevřel knížku, Riddle natáhl ruku.

„Ne, počkej! Už to chápu! Jen… dej mi vteřinku, ne všichni mají tvojí zatracenou sebekontrolu," zabručel Harry.

„Chceš mě vidět nervózního?"

Harry se začal dusit. „C-c-co?"

To nebylo možné, že? Riddle nikdy neztratil klid. Okay, ztratil, ale jen když byl rozzuřený za všechny hranice. Představit si jeho výraz v mukách potěšení bylo prostě…

Harryho obličej hořel.

Riddleho oči se nepatrně rozšířily. „Ty…Co sis to právě představil, Harry?"

„N-nic," vymáčkl.

Harry se vmáčkl víc do sedačky, když se Riddle postavil a vztyčil se nad ním. Jeho ruka mu zvedla bradu nahoru, ne rázně jako předtím, jeho dotek nebyl nic víc, než přízračný pocit. Na Harryho hořící kůži okamžitě naskákala husí kůže.

„Čti mi to jako bys to myslel vážně a já se nedokážu ovládat."

Harry ztuhnul šokem. Nebyly to tolik ty slova, ale spíš lordův upřímný tón, který ho přimrazil. Zírali na sebe naprosto bez pohybu, než si Harry vzpomněl, jak se dýchá.

Riddleův výraz se změnil a výsměšně si povzdechl. „No, vidím, že je to na tebe pořád příliš. Konec konců, nechtěl bych, aby sis ukousl víc, než můžeš spolknout."

Harry viděl rudě. S divokým zavrčením popadl ruku na své bradě a zatáhl, zatímco se otočil a obrátil tak jejich pozice na křesle.

Ze všech divných věcí, co se ten den staly, bylo sedět na Riddleovi zdaleka tou nejdivnější.

Třebaže musel přiznat, že Riddleův ohromený pohled za to stál.

Jako kdyby to bylo úplně normální, Harry znovu otevřel knížku a nenuceně začal listovat stránkami a hledat, kde skončili.

Byl trochu překvapený, že se Riddle nepokusil znovu převrátit jejich pozice. Buď dostal přesně to co plánoval, nebo byl skutečně příliš překvapený, než aby zareagoval.

Harry začal znovu číst, odhodlaný zjistit jestli to Riddleho skutečně ovlivňovalo tolik, jako jeho.

Příběh nějakou dobu líně pokračoval. Milo se musel kvůli práci odstěhovat a nechal Geoffreyho/Harryho se svým nejlepším kamarádem Loganem/Voldemortem. Starší muž byl samozřejmě svým novým spolubydlícím nadšen, zatímco mladý student se zoufale snažil vyhnout úchylnému autorovi.

Příběh znovu až příliš perfektně popisoval Harryho život.

Byly tam nějaké velmi nemravné ošahávací scény, ale k Harryho úlevě se nic nevystupňovalo. A to do té doby, než byl jeho literární protějšek přimáčknut ke gauči.

 _Jeho kůže hořela všude, kde se ho Voldemort dotknul. Každou vteřinou byl slabší a malátnější. Harrymu se povedlo mu unikat několik týdnů, ale jednoduše už neměl dost síly Voldemorta dál odstrkávat._

 _I když byly jeho vlastní pocity stále zmatené, ten muž si sebou byl tak zatraceně jistý, že bylo těžké mu cokoli odepřít. A Harry si už nebyl jistý, jestli ho chtěl ještě pořád odmítat._

 _„Harry," zamumlal Voldemort zatímco se mu tulil ke krku._

 _„Přes- nngh."_

 _„Shh, nemysli. Jen se uvolni."_

 _Voldemort mu roztáhl nohy svou vlastní a Harryho stisk kolem jeho ramen zesílil._

 _„P-pomalu, 'bře?"_

 _Voldemort ho v odpověď políbil a zatlačil kupředu, zatímco Harryho záda se prohnula do jejich objetí, dvě těla se rozpustila do o-"_

„Nebesa nad námi, kdo napsal takovej brak?!" Harry pobouřeně vzhlédl do Riddleho planoucích očí.

Harry si založil ruce a zle se na Riddlea zamračil. „Doufám, že si uvědomuješ, že já nikdy, _nikdy_ jen tak poslušně neroztáhnu nohy, zatímco pod tebou budu brečet."

Pokud to bylo možné, Riddle nad tím vypadal ještě potěšeněji. „Nemyslel sis doufám, že bych se k tobě _tulil_ , že ne?

Harry si odfrkl. „Oh, a to jsem si myslel, že mi ty knížky mají ukázat tvou skrytou _něžnou_ stranu.

Nemohl uvěřit, o čem to mluvili, ale v tomto bodě se o to už ani nestaral. Tyhle knížky byly příliš přihlouplé a láskyplné, než aby se to kdy aplikovalo na jeho vztah s Riddlem. Teď mu bylo jasné, že nemohli být od těch dvou protagonistů odlišnější. Oba to věděli. A žertovali o tom.

„Možná bysme mohli požádat Bellu o něco víc….podle tvých chutí," ušklíbl se Riddle a přitáhl Harryho blíž, takže na něm skoro ležel.

„ _Mých_ chutí?" zeptal se Harry skepticky. „Víš, že bych ti mohl prostě postavit loutku, pokud _to_ je všechno, co chceš."

„Hmm, laskavá nabídka, kterou musím odmítnout. Chceš, abych ti ukázal, co já chci, _Harry_?"

Ano. Ne. Ani nevím o čem to mluvíme.

Harry nahnul hlavu na stranu. „Možná."

Téměř to ani nedořekl, když ho Riddle políbil způsobem, který nemohl být popsaný v žádné knížce. Jeho racionální část si povšimla, že to bylo dneska už podruhé a jestli se tyhle věci teď neděly trochu moc často.

Také v tom bylo rozhodně víc drápání než rozpouštění a Harry si byl celkem jistý, že roztrhl Riddleho košili. Ale lord byl příliš zaměstnaný tím ho držet na místě, než aby mu za to vynadal.

Bylo jasné, že navzdory tomu, že byl Riddle potěšený že Harry vrací jeho jednání plnou silou, měl dost toho ležet na zádech. Harry zase za sebe neměl ani v nejmenším v úmyslu nechat Riddlea znovu otočit jejich pozice. Chvíli bojovali, dokud se Riddle nerozhodnul, že současná pozice mu stejně dovolovala lepší přístup k Harrymu zadku.

Nadšen svým menším vítězstvím, se Harry do Riddlea opřel ještě víc. Nebylo to tak, že by ho svou vahou tlačil dolů, ale no, jeden to může zkusit, ne?

Riddle v odpověd zavrčel a kousnul ho do rtu. Ale tou dobu už byl Harryho jasný smysl dávno pryč a dokázal se soustředit jen na to dostat _víc_.

Dokud se mu do kalhot nevkradla ruka a Harryho soustředění se nezaklaplo zpátky na místo. Vyskočil do vzduchu, dopadl nejistě na nohy a zacouval ke zdi.

Riddle byl rozvalený na židli, jeho oči líně následovaly Harryho a jejich intenzita se pomalu navracela.

Lord se nepohnul, ale každý sval vypadal napjatý připravený…co? Skočit na něj?

Oba těžce oddechovali, Riddle k tomu ještě uchopil loketní opěrku tak pevně, až mu zbělely klouby.

Harry se oproti zdi roztřásl. Jak se měl kdy takové síle postavit? Byl by rozdrcen.

Uvědomil si, že lord docela dobře připomínal predátora. A Harry nebyl nic než kořist.

Ale on se nenechá chytit.

Zatím.

Harry začal pomalu couvat ještě dál, aniž by jeho oči kdy opustily Riddlea, stejně jako Riddleovy oči nikdy neopustily jeho.

Pokusil se sám sebe přesvědčit, že zase neutíkal. To byl jen… strategický ústup. Riddle se ho nepokusil zastavit, jen tiše sledoval, jeho tělo stále připravené k útoku.

Zasraně děsivé.

Harry skutečně prošel dveřmi _pozpátku_. Ukázat Riddleovi záda teď vypadalo jako ten nejpitomější nápad.

Nervózně vydechl.

Co se to sakra právě stalo? Polovina z něj se pořád chtěla vrátit _tam zpátky_. Jako kdyby to jakýkoli příčetný člověk vůbec kdy zvážil.

„Já musím být ten nejvyšinutější, nejchořejší, nejzmatenější-…"

„…nejpříšernější, nejnesnesitelnější spratek co kdy žil?"

Harry zavrávoral zpět šokem, a pak se zamračil do stínu.

„Jeez, to seš _všude_?"

Snape vstoupil do mdlého světla pochodně. „Řekněme, že tvrdě pracuji na tom, aby o tom lidé uvažovali."

„Co chceš?" povzdechl si Harry.

„Přidej na ten seznam ‚hrubý', Pottere," ušklíbl se Snape. „Konec konců pracuji na _tvých_ testech. Potřebuji tvou krev."

„Cokoli co mě odtud dostane je krok k lepšímu."

Harry se přesunul za Snapea, který ho vedl skrz bludiště zpět do sklepení a do místnosti, která vypadala jako jeho dílna, jen o _mnoho_ uklizenější.

Snape mu pokynul k nepohodlně vypadající dřevěné stoličce, aby si Harry sednul, zatímco mu opatrně odebral a uskladnil krev.

Zatímco zavíral poslední lahvičku, vystavil Harryho své pečlivé podrobné prohlídce.

„Díváš se na mě, jako kdyby moje krev byla zelená, nebo něco," zabručel Harry.

„Možná jsem to čekal. Alespoň bych měl nějaké vysvětlení."

„Pro co?"

Snape se na něj znovu podíval a udělal si chvíli, aby si ho prohlédl od shora až dolů.

Harry následoval jeho upřený pohled, všímaje si svého rozcuchaného vzezření a najednou si uvědomil, že jeho zakrvácený ret lehce tepal bolestí.

Vzhlédl a setkal se se Snapeovým tázavým pohledem.

„Neptej se."

Snape nadzvedl obočí. „Draco mi řekl, že jsi ho _rozesmál_."

„Sklapni."

„Skutečně se _smál_."

Harry zabořil hlavu do dlaní a zasténal. „Do prdele, kolika lidem o tom řekl?"

„O svém velkém dobrodružství? Všichni to slyšeli alespoň dvakrát."

Harry si frustrovaně povzdechl, ani nepomyslel na to, co jeho nedávná smůla může udělat jeho reputaci.

„Jelikož jsi mi dvakrát pomohl, Pottere, řeknu ti pár věcí o skupině, do které jsi přistál."

Harry zmateně vzhlédl. „Proč to potřebuji vědět teď?"

„Protože noví členové sem nemají přijít, spadnout skrz obří králičí díru a strávit několik hodin o samotě s naším lordem."

„On mi to přikázal!" zaprotestoval Harry.

„To," prohlásil Snape klidně, „Je ta nejhorší část."


	26. Chapter 26

26 Kapitola

Ze Snapeova popisu došel Harry ke třem závěrům.

Za prvé: Voldemortova skupina byla žárlivá hromada lidí, kteří soutěžili o pozornost svého lorda.

Za druhé: Každý a všichni byli mašina na zabíjení.

A tudíž za třetí: Harry byl odsouzen k tomu být jedním z nich zabit za to, že ignoroval hierarchii a nějak se mu povedlo donutit samotného lorda Voldemorta aby mu přikázal, že s ním musí strávit několik hodin. Bez jakéhokoli zjevného důvodu.

Nováčci neměli mít moc lordovy pozornosti. Takže se měl buď rychle osvědčit, nebo ho ostatní členové roztrhají na kousky. A bylo by lepší, kdyby se nenechal Riddlem rozptýlit.

A jako vrchol k tomuhle příjemnému zjištění, Harrry neměl tušení, kde by měl spát. Ani Riddle ani Snape nebo ani Draco se mu nezmínili, kde má od teď žít.

Z toho co viděl při své cestě s Dracem, měla většina členů své vlastní byty, které předtím byly používány jako třídy. Takový luxus byl možný jen díky tomu, že Bradavice nabízely tolik místa.

Stejně, bylo kolem půlnoci a Harry stál sám v nějaké chodbě, která vedla kdovíkam.

Vzdal se myšlenky na to skutečně najít postel, ale nemínil spát na otevřeném místě, jako bylo tohle. Proti tomu se vzpíral každý z jeho zdokonalených instinktů pro přežití. Takže začal šplhat po tom obřím schodišti, protože hádal, že většina členů dávala přednost tomu mít pokoje blíž k přízemí, aby nemuseli celou dobu šplhat po schodech.

Což znamenalo, že Harryho cíl byl tak blízko obloze, jak bylo možné. A neztratit se, samozřejmě.

Harry byl skoro na vrcholku schodiště, když si všimnul omláceného obrazu, který způli zakrýval díru ve zdi. S jeho předchozím dobrodružstvím s dírou Harry postupoval zvláště obezřetně, ale vypadalo to, že díra vedla jen do další místnosti.

Harry neměl tušení, proč byla v kamenné zdi kulatá díra namísto dveří, ale zem pokrývala tlustá vrstva prachu, což značilo, že tam nikdo nevkročil velmi velmi dlouho. Perfektní.

Harry prolezl dírou na druhou stranu. Ve tmě toho moc neviděl, ale ve stříbrných paprscích měsíčního světla, které proudilo skrz okna, rozpoznal několik krbů, gauče, židle a malé stolky. Na jednom z nich byla dokonce zaprášená šachovnice, figurky zmrzlé v předchozí hře.

Rychlý pohled do jednoho z menších pokojů za tím vstupním řekl Harrymu všechno, co potřeboval vědět. Stál v jedné z kolejních ložnic. Věděl, že je jich několik, ale také věděl, že s tolika místem bude skupina dávat přednost zařízení si svého vlastního bytu, namísto používání kolejí.

Ale jelikož byla tahle část hradu zjevně nepoužívaná a s napůl zakrytým vchodem byla šance, že o tomhle místě nikdo zatím nevěděl. Takže kdo říká, že Harry nemůže celou tu kolej použít pro sebe? Navíc mohl použít společenskou místnost jako pracoviště. A jelikož to bylo tak vysoko nad zemí, nikdo ho tu nebude rušit. Bylo to perfektní.

Takže Harry vyklepal prach z jedné postele s nebesy jak nejvíc to šlo, než do ní vlezl a tvrdě usnul.

.

.

Harry se vzbudil, do slunečního světla a kručícího žaludku, který mu připomněl, že od večeře nic nejedl.

Při zvedání vdechl prach, který zůstal na posteli a několikrát kýchl.

S ranním sluncem Harry viděl, jak moc bylo všechno zaprášené. Postele, židle a celá společenská místnost vypadaly bíle.

Bude to hodně práce, všechno to uklidit, ale krom toho to vypadalo ještě útulněji, než včera.

Harry si nechal všechny věci na koleji a prolezl dírou. Starý zažloutlý obraz byl ve skutečnosti portrét vážně korpulentní dámy. Harry ho přisunul tak, že zakrýval díru celou a vyrazil po schodech dolů doufajíc, že ho smysl pro orientaci nezradí při hledání velké síně.

Draco mu řekl, že to bylo místo, kde skupina jedla a Harryho žaludek velmi trval na tom, aby se tam dostal jak nejrychleji to půjde, i když jeho hlava mu říkala, aby před Riddlem utekl a schoval se.

Podle všeho nebyl dost rychlý.

Když Harry vstoupil do velké síně, otočily se k němu desítky obličejů, na kterých nebylo nic, kromě vražedných úmyslů.

„Konečně!" vykřikla Bellatrix, která se zničehonic objevila po Harryho levici a popadla ho téměř bolestivě za ruku.

„Snídaně je v osm, víš," zamračila se na něj, „Všichni musí přijít. V osm. Chápeš co chci říct?"

„Že…není osm?" hádal Harry ostražitě a podíval se na nepřátelské výrazy ostatních, zatímco ho Bella vedla síní.

„Že není osm," přikývla. „Takže nám náš lord velkoryse přikázal počkat na našeho nejnovějšího člena."

Což znamenalo, že celá skupina strávila hodiny sedící nad snídaní, aniž by mohli cokoliv sníst. Nebylo divu, že vypadali připravení ho zabít.

Harry pohlédl na hlavní stůl a setkal se s Riddleho zahloubaným pohledem.

To bylo zatraceně nefér! Nikdo Harrymu nezmínil, že musel někde ráno být! Draco a Snape mu to mohli upřímně zapomenout říct, ale Riddle ten detail zjevně vynechal.

A to se ve skutečnosti _snažil_ nikoho nenasrat.

Harry chtěl všem říct, že to nevěděl, ale věděl, že by to byla jen slabá omluva, tak zůstal zticha.

Bella ho vedla na židli vedle Riddlea. Většina členů seděla kolem čtyř velkých stolů před hlavním stolem a jen pár jich bylo privilegovaných natolik, aby seděli s Riddlem. Nebo, v Harryho případě, prokletí.

Harry zjistil, že sedí mezi Riddlem a Bellatrix, přejíc si, aby už ho všichni ignorovali. Dál po jeho levici seděli Malfoyovi a Snape, na druhé straně byli dva muži, které potkal v Riddleově studovně a ještě další tři.

Riddle si nonšalantně ukousl z chleba a všichni konečně začali jíst.

Harry toho muže probodával pohledem. „Mohl jsi mi to říct, víš."

Riddle svědomitě kousal a polkl než se uráčil odpovědět. „ _Mohl_ jsem udělat velké množství věcí, dítě."

Jeho ruka se lehce otřela o tu Harryho, jak se natáhl po sklenici. Harry ztuhl, _tady_ lord určitě nic neudělá? Riddle viděl jeho ztuhlý výraz, správně uhádl že přemýšlel o minul noci a samolibě se ušklíbl.

„Mohl by ses prosím jít zabít?" utrhl se Harry, a naštvaně si ukousl kus chleba. Už byl samozřejmě dlouho vystydnutý, ale stále zjevně čerstvý. Voldemortova skupina jedla dobře.

„Plánuji dobýt svět, než se přesunu vládnout peklu."

Harry popuzeně protočil oči, ale nic neřekl a raději si znovu kousl.

Ostatní si u stolů povídali v tichém mumlání a jejich pozornost se konečně přesunula z Harryho pryč. Hlavní stůl byl naštěstí oddělený natolik, že neslyšeli, co Harry řekl.

Stejně, z častých pohledů, které mu byly věnovány, Harry hádal, že hala bzučela nepříjemnými drby o něm.

„Už sis zařídil pracovní prostor, zloději? Jednoduše mi ho někdy musíš ukázat, slyšela jsem, že věci vybuchují, když se jich dotkneš." Bella tím faktem vypadala nadšená.

„Našel jsem vhodné pokoje," přiznal Harry, „ale nejdřív je musím uklidit. Jsou úplně pokryté prachem."

„Můžeš požádat Ginny o kýble a hadry," navrhla Narcissa, „To je ta dívka u druhého stolu s rudými vlasy."

Harry se při zmínce o Ginny rozkašlal. „Err, jistě, díky."

„Uklízej rychle. Potřebuji, aby ses dal do práce."

Harry se otočil na Riddlea a pokusil se potlačit podráždění. Kvůli tomuhle se konec konců přijel. Namísto několika zákazníků tu teď byl jen Riddle, to byla jediná změna.

„Na čem bych měl pracovat jako první?"

„V hostinci…" začal Riddle přemýšlivě a ignoroval přitom Harryho zjevné nepohodlí nad tou připomínkou, „Co to bylo?"

„Er… Nemá to jméno nebo tak něco. V podstatě to stimuluje místo v mozku, které je zodpovědné za vnímání bolesti."

A já vážně nechci dát jedno _tobě_.

„Udělej mi pár takových."

„ _Pár_?" vykřikl zhrozeně.

Harry si poraženě povzdechl, věděl že dost dobře nemůže odmítnout Riddleovu žádost, rozhodně ne tady.

„Plánuješ mi říct, na co je potřebuješ?"

„Ne."

Jasně. Proč se vůbec ptal?

„Nemusím mít potřebné věci, abych jich udělal několik, takže to bude trvat trochu déle. Hádám, že je tu v hradě hodně věcí, které také budu moct použít, ale budu to tu nejdřív muset prohrabat.

„Můžeš mi jedno udělat do večera?"

Harry na něj zíral. „Pokud řeknu ano, začneš mi dávat nemožné termínu na každý projekt, na kterém budu pracovat?"

„Věcí je, Harry, že nemám tušení, jak rychle co dokážeš udělat. Takže jen budu předpokládat, že mi můžeš udělat co potřebuji kdykoliv to potřebuji."

„To tě nikdy neomrzí být namyšleným bastardem?"

Riddle se ušklíbl. „Určitě ne když jsem kolem tebe."

Dřív než Harry mohl cokoliv odpovědět, Riddle se postavil.

Síň okamžitě ztichla, když na své následovníky promluvil. „Při západu slunce u staré vrby."

Bez dalšího vysvětlení se Riddle otočil a odešel.

Harry se ho skoro zeptal proč, nebo co se bude dít, ale povedlo se mu držet jazyk za zuby. Tak, vážně se snažil chovat se dobře.

„Dělá to často?" zeptal se místo toho Bellatrix.

Ta pokrčila rameny. „Někdy, ale jen když musí být všichni přítomni."

„Jo, to chápu, ale o čem to je?"

Bella po něm hodila šokovaným pohledem. „Náš lord své motivy, nebo plány nemusí vysvětlovat.

Harry znovu protočil očima. Kult okolo toho muže byl strašidelný.

Bylo jasné, že jídlo začalo když začal jíst Riddle, ale podle všeho také skončilo, když skončil on. Jakmile Riddle odešel, všichni ostatní začali také odcházet.

Harry je nechal jít napřed, než se nadechl pro uklidnění a zamířil směrem, kterým viděl odejít Ginny.

Snadno jí dohonil a ve vzácném okamžiku štěstí ji našel samotnou.

„Umm, promiň…Ahoj," řekl nervózně.

Ginny se zastavila a otočila se směrem k němu, ale neodpověděla, ani nijak nereagovala, jen na něj s očekáváním zírala.

„Err…Narcissa mi řekla, že víš kde sehnat nějaké hadry a tak…? Abych si uklidil pokoje…"

Přikývla a znovu vyrazila a Harry šel za ní.

„Takže, umm..Ty se jmenuješ Ginny, že?"

Další přikývnutí.

„Ty, err, máš i příjmení?"

Zavrtěla hlavou.

Harry tím byl zvláštně zklamaný. Měl by být šťastný, že ho nepoznala, to by konec konců znamenalo velké trable. Také to znamenalo, že nedostane žádné odpovědi.

„Jsi si jistá? Chci říct…znamená pro tebe něco jméno Weasley?"

Znovu zavrtěla hlavou. Neudělala to příliš rychle, nebo s pauzou, nic co by naznačovalo, že lže.

Harry se vzdal. To byl jak daleko mohl zajít, aniž by vypadal kompletně podezřele.

Ginny je vedla do prostorného přístěnku, vytáhla kýbl a několik hadrů spolu s koštětem a podala to Harrymu.

„Díky!" Harry se na ní usmál, ale její výraz zůstal prázdný a jen na něj znovu kývla.

Jeez, ta byla horší než Snape. Ten muž se alespoň mračil.

Otočil se, ale tichý, melodický hlas ho zastavil.

„Ty mluvíš."

Harry se otočil a aniž by se opovážil cokoliv říct, zíral na Ginny. Její výraz byl pořád pasivní a prázdný, ale klidně se mu dívala do očí.

„Jak to, že teď mluvíš?" Nezformovala to úplně jako otázku, řekl to jako fakt, který jí lehce udivoval.

„Já…Neměl bych?" zeptal se Harry zmateně.

Ginny se jednoduše otočil a odcházela.

„Počkej! Známe se? Já-…Sakra," zasténal Harry, když Ginny nedala nijak najevo, že by si vůbec všimla, že tam ještě byl.

Stál tam a snažil se najít nějaký smysl v tom, co řekla. Řekla jasné ‚ _ty_ ' a byli sami, takže to mohl být jen Harry, o kom mluvila. Znamenalo to, že ho _znala_? Ale proč by to neřekla? Navíc, to co řekla nedávalo žádný smysl. Všichni mluvili.

Harry popadl náčiní a odešel, ale nezamířil ke schodům, namísto toho se otočil a šel do sklepení. Potřeboval o Ginny vědět víc.

Harry zaklepal na Snapeovy dveře a po odmlce zaklepal znovu, jen aby si byl jistý, že Snape bude vědět, že ho nemůže jen ignorovat.

Dveře se otevřely a odhalily Snapeův mračící se obličej. Když uviděl Harryho, zamračení se prohloubilo.

„Neobjednal jsem si čistící službu.

Harry jeho komentář odmávnul. „To je pro mě. Co je s Ginny?"

„Mám jiné věci na prácí, než vyprávět osobní historie členů skupiny, Pottere."

„Ginny Weasley."

Snape se zarazil, zamračil se na něj, a pak mu pokynul dovnitř.

„Ne každý rudohlavý musí být Weasley."

„Nejsou to jen jejich vlasy," vysvětlil Harry. „Je to taky obličej. Ty jsi neměl šanci se na dvojčata podívat, ale já jsem je viděl dvakrát. A její věk sedí."

Snape se otočil k jedné ze svých polic a vybral několik sklenic, zatímco pokračoval v rozhovoru. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli se věci horší, nebo stávají zajímavějšími."

„Horší, samozřejmě. Pokud jí tu dvojčata najdou…" Harryho hlas se vytratil, jak nemohl najít slova.

„My jsme jí neunesli, Pottere. Pokud něco, tak jí Lucius zachránil. Může odejít kdy chce, i když si nemyslím, že by sama ve světě měla šanci."

Harry nepřesvědčeně pokrčil rameny. „Ale zjevně je něco…co s ní není v pořádku. Sotva mluví!"

Snape přešel k velkému dřevěnému stolu, smíchal několik bylinek v hmoždíři a začal je drtit.

„Ukazuje znaky posttraumatické stresové poruchy."

„Err…To je když se ti něco špatného stane, že?"

Snape po něm hodil prázdným pohledem. „Ah, ano. Hádám že ty moc neznáš psychologické poruchy, když jsi vyrostli v novém světě."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Co se mě týká, všichni kolem mě jsou lehce pomátlí."

„Opatrně Pottere. Pokud jsou všichni okolo tebe zvláštní, můžeš zvážit to, že oni jsou normální a ty jsi ten zvláštní."

„Oh," uvědomil si. „To je…znepokojivé."

„Ale v tomhle případě máš pravdu. Po chaosu nikdo nevyšel stoprocentně příčetný. Takže všichni veteráni mají alespoň mírný případ PTSD. Vzniká to ze skutečně příšerných věcí. V Ginny případě bych řekl, že to vychází z jedné konkrétní zkušenosti, a zanechalo jí to poškozenou za hranicí možnosti uzdravení a sotva fungující.

„Která část z toho je zajímavá?" zeptal se Harry znepokojeně.

„U čehokoli co se jí v minulosti stalo, je vysoká šance, že se stalo i tobě."

Harry zasténal. „A dvojčatům samozřejmě taky!" Ale já si ani takovou důležitou zkušenost nepamatuju…"

„Ona s největší pravděpodobností taky ne. To je způsob, kterým se mysl brání příšerným vzpomínkám."

„To by vysvětlovalo mou ztrátu paměti," souhlasil Harry neochotně. „Ale také by to znamenalo, že bych měl být v tom samém stavu co ona, ne?"

„Ne nutně. Lidé jsou konec konců odlišní. Možná jsi jen specifický případ nezničitelného plevele."

„Ha zatraceně ha."

Snape do hmoždíře nalil nějaké další věci, než to znovu začal míchat. „Jsi si jistý, že máš čas si o ni dělat starosti?"

„Huh?" udělal Harry nepřítomně. Díval se na Snapeovu práci a snažil se rozlišit různé ingredience a co z té pasty nakonec bude.

„Nechceš zjistit co se stane, když nedokážeš vyhovět lordovo požadavkům."

Harry se podíval ven na pomalu rostoucí stíny. „Ano, ano, půjdu se připravit."

Znovu si posbíral náčiní a nechal Snape jeho práci.

Šplhání do schodů s váhou navíc ho téměř donutilo si rozmyslet svou volbu ve výběru obytných prostor. Nebo možná by měl jen víc trénovat své tělo…I když jestli byla Riddleova první žádost jako něco čím se řídit, tak bude šťastný, že bude mít čas _spát_.

Dorazil na páté poschodí, kde téměř vrazil do jiného člena.

„Pozor, Šípková Růženko!"

Ten muž byl vysoký, hnědovlasý a měl skutečně nepříjemný úsměv.

„Co?"

„Ahhh, ztracené generace, téměř jsem zapomněl." Odmlčel se a prohlédl si ho od shora dolů. „Vlastně ne, nezapomněl."

Co to sakra?

„A ty jsi?" zeptal se Harry, kterému se sotva povedlo udržet podrážděnost z hlasu.

„Evan Rosier," zazubil se a natáhl ruku. Harryho ruce byly plné, tak na ní jen zíral, dokud ní Rosier znovu nespustil.

„Takže, kdo tě vzbudil?"

„Slunce," odpověděl Harry s kamennou tváří a pokusil se kolem něj projít.

„Ahhh," povzdechl si Rosier znovu. „Ne, ne. Víš, Šípková Růženka je princezna, které upadla do sto let trvajícího spánku a mohla být probuzena jen polibkem z pravé lásky."

Harry se krátce pokusil najít nějaké vysvětlení, proč by mu to Rosier říkal, než to propustil jako bezvýznamné.

„Vědecky nemožné," odpověděl krátce.

„Tsk. Ty nejsi do romantiky, že ne?"

Harry se na něj zamračil. „Jsem pod časovým tlakem, takže kdyby si se mohl uhnout…"

Rosier na něj přemýšlivě potřásl hlavou. „A to jsem skoro věřil Belle…"

„Nemyslím si, že poslouchat Bellatrix by kdy mohlo být nápomocné, ale hodně štěstí."

„Hah! No, myslím si, že tě můžu mít prostě _rád_."

Rosier se naklonil kupředu a Harry udělal krok dozadu, aby se ho nedotknul.

„Skvělé. Můžeš se teď pohnout?"

„Tak netrpělivý…Je to téměř roztomilé."

Co. To. Sakra.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a zle se na Rosiera podíval. „Mohu lordu Voldemortovi říct, že jsi to byl ty, kdo mě zdržel od toho abych mu udělal to vyžádané zařízení?"

Jak si myslel, zmínil Riddlea zabralo.

Rosierův úsměv zmizel a narovnal se. „O tom by se mi ani nesnilo."

Nechal Harryho projít a ten si pospíšil do schodů, aby od něj byl pryč.

Konečně v bezpečí ve svých pokojích se rozhodl pustit Hedviku z klece. Dělal si trochu starosti, že se k němu nevrátí, ale jestli jí plánoval použít k doručování zpráv, tak stejně bude muset najít cestu zpátky sama. Hedvika byla maličko pobouřená, že jí vzbudil ve dne, ale vypadala spokojená, že je volná.

Harry jí sledoval odlétat, a pak si vykasal rukávy a pustil se do práce.

.

.

Když dokončil přístroj včas, cítil Harry pocit úspěchu. Jako že odvedl dobrou práci.

Ten pocit okamžitě rozmáčknul.

Společenská místnost a jeden z menších pokojů byli úplně čisté. Do ostatních se pustí, až bude mít víc času. Pro teď bylo tohle vše co potřeboval.

Když Harry vyšel z hradu, slunce už skoro zmizelo. Doufal že tentokrát bude v čas, ale zjistil, že ‚stará vrba' byla na hovno nápověda, když jste pochodovali úplně ztracení kolem velkého hradu.

Vážně, někdo by se měl starat o nováčky.

Harry uviděl skupinu lidí dřív, než uviděl strom. Naštěstí tentokrát nevypadali tak vražedně, takže Harry hádal, že šel pořád včas.

Doklusal k Riddleovi a podal mu přístroj. „Tady. I když vážně nevím, proč bys jeden potřebuješ už teď."

Riddle si ho vzal a krátce prohlídl. Pak tím ukázal na Harryho.

Když se na to zpětně ohlédl, měl to očekávat, ale bolest ho stále chytila naprosto nepřipraveného. Trvalo to jen okamžik, víc šok než mučení, pod kterým držel Riddlea, ale bylo to dost na to, aby se s výkřikem zhroutil na zem.

„Za co to sakra bylo?" oddechoval prudce.

„Oh, abych to vyzkoušel, samozřejmě," vysvětlil Riddle nonšalantně.

Harry se na něj zlostně podíval. Oba věděli, že Harryho přístroje testovat nepotřebovaly.

Trochu roztřeseně se postavil, zatímco Riddle pokynul jednomu ze svých stoupenců.

„Tohle je Thorfinn Rowle."

Harry přehodil pohled mezi velkým mužem a Riddlem. Rowle vypadal vyděšeně.

„Err…Ahoj?" řekl Harry nejistě, protože nechápal, co se od něj čekalo.

Před několika týdny jsem dal Rowlemu rozkaz," řekl Riddle shromážděné skupině. „Aby udržel Nagini v jednom křídle hradu, dokud se nevrátím."

„Můj lorde!" vykřikl Rowle zděšeně a vrhl se před Riddlea. „Já jsem to udělal, můj lorde! Každý den jsem ji kontroloval! Nevím jak-…"

Riddle ho ostrým pohledem umlčel.

„Rowleho…neschopnost…ohrozila jak Draca, tak našeho nejnovějšího člena. Nejen to, ale Riddle selhal splnit můj jednoduchý rozkaz," pokračoval Riddle chladně. „Řekni mi, dítě, co se stane někomu, kdo selže?"

Harrymu zabralo několik vteřin, než mu došlo, že se Riddle ptal jeho. Byl příliš šokovaný vyděšeným mužem na zemi a chladnýma očima ostatních následovníků.

„Umm…Připomene se mu, aby se to už příště neudělal?"

Riddle se na něj otočil a pobaveným úsměvem, který v té situaci vypadal naprosto nevhodně.

„Ale, ale, ty máš před sebou _dlouhou_ cestu, dítě…Bello?"

„Zabijeme ho, můj lorde!" navrhla Bella dychtivě, v očích šílený svit.

„Ah…" Riddle naklonil zamyšleně hlavu. „Měl bych tě zabít, Rowle?"

„Já-…M-můj lorde, prosím…"

„Ale já jsem tě krmil už měsíce. Vypadá, že by to byla škoda zdrojů… Ne, myslím, že díra bude dostatečným připomněním."

Všichni se nad tím dychtivě zavlnili a Harry usoudil, že to odkazovalo na běžný trest.

„Dě-děkuji, můj lorde! Jste milosrdný, určitě-…"

„Tentokrát s jistými úpravami," přerušil ho Riddle nenuceně a pohlédl na přístroj v ruce.

Harrymu se udělalo zle. Rowle zblednul a vypadal že úplně zapomněl jakákoli slova.

Na Riddleovo mávnutí dva další členové popadli Rowleho a odvlekli ho o pár kroků vedle, kde Harry uviděl dalšího muže , který začal kopat díru do země.

„Proč ho musíš i zakopat?" zeptal se Harry monotónně.

„Nebudu tu stát celou noc a mířit na něj," odpověděl Riddle jako by to bylo jasné.

„Celou _noc_?! Ty ses-…" Harry se sotva udržel, aby Riddlea nenazval šílencem před celou skupinou. „Zabiješ ho."

„Nezabiju. Bolest je konec konců jen imaginární, bude úplně v pořádku."

Harry zuřivě sevřel pěsti. „Jeho tělo možná. Jeho mysl to mučení nezvládne!"

„Zvládne když bude dost silný."

„To je hromada sraček! Neustálá stimulace mu permanentně poškodí mozek!"

Riddleho výraz ztmavnul. „Neodporuj mi, _Harry_."

Pravděpodobně měl to varování vzít. Ale on prostě nemohl.

„Někdo musí," zasyčel jedovatě.

Riddle se nad tím skutečně zamračil. „Měl bych říct McNairovi, aby připravil další díru?"

Jeho výhrůžný tón byl dost na to, aby všichni kolem udělali krok vzad.

Harry zatnul čelist a zamračil se na něj nahoru. „Udělej co chceš."

„Já vždycky dělám co chci, hloupé dítě," odpověděl Riddle vážně. „McNaire! Udělej dvě díry! A nech tam tohohle 24 hodin."

Harry neodporoval, když ho vlekli pryč.

Byla to hloupá věc, odporovat Riddlemu tak veřejně. Ale k čertu s tím se vším, zuřil Harry. Jeho vynálezy neměly být používány na něco tak malicherného jako nespravedlivý trest. Riddle mohl shnít v pekle, jemu to bylo jedno.

Podle všeho Harry bude dnes v noci hodně hnít sám.

Jeho jedinou útěchou bylo to, že Riddle měl jen _jedno_ mučící zařízení. Ale zase bude muset hodiny poslouchat Rowleho křik. Doufal za ně za oba, že ten muž brzy ztratí vědomí.

Rowleho díra byla hotová a jak ho ostatní po krk zahrabávali do země, Snape přišel k Harrymu.

„Celkem geniální plán, Pottere." Zněl jako by to myslel doopravdy.

„Plán?" opakoval Harry zmateně.

Snape pokrčil čelo. „Veřejně klesnout z Voldemortovy přízně…?"

Harry na něj mrknul.

„Zničí to celkem dost nepřátelství ke tvé osobě," pokračoval Snape.  
„Uuhhm…"

„Tys to vůbec neplánoval, že ne?" pohrdavě se na něj ušklíbl.

„No, teď když's to zmínil…"

Snape se zamračil a vyřítil se pryč, mumlaje něco o vyplýtvané inteligenci.

Harry si vlezl do druhé díry sám a nechal McNaira nahrnout na něj hlínu. Jak se díra zaplnila, Harry si v panice uvědomil, že ani neměl dost místa se zhluboka nadechnout.

„Možná tě zítra zajdu navštívil," řekl mu Rosier vesele.

„Milé," vymáčkl Harry.

„Mohli bychom spolu hrát nakopni plechovku."

„Nemyslím si, že ztracená generace ví co to je, Evane," vstoupil do rozhovoru někdo další a ostatní kolem se zasmáli.

Harry se na ně nahoru zamračil, ale věděl, že v jeho pozici to musí vypadat směšně.

Riddle přistoupil a ostatní zmlkli.

„Teď když jste oba uvelebení," začal zatímco ostatní pokřikovali," Přeji vám dobrou noc. Přemýšlejte o svých chybách."

Položil přístroj před Rowleho a zapnul ho.

Jen o vteřinu později probodly noc Rowleho bolestné výkřiky.


	27. Chapter 27

27 Kapitola

Rowle neztratil vědomí ani jednou. Přímá stimulace mozku zjevně takovou úlevu nedovolila.

Sedmero pekel, jak jeho podvědomí přišlo s takovým příšerným nápadem? Výpadky nebo ne, Harry dostal vzdálený pocit, že s ním muselo být něco hluboce špatně.

Něco špatně muselo být rozhodně s ostatními členy skupiny. Harry si byl jistý, že Rowleovy výkřiky čisté agónie byly v Bradavicích dobře slyšet, ale navzdory tomu nikdo nic neudělal. Pokud něco, tak to Belliným uším pravděpodobně znělo jako ukolébavka.

Bolestné výkřiky ani na chvíli neochabnuly, jejich čirá délka a intenzita pravděpodobně pomalu roztrhala Rowleovy hlasivky. Harry se bál, že se muž udusí. I když měl problém dýchat, pořád křičel jako maniak.

Zdálo se to jako věčnost, než tma pomalu vybledla do šedého rána.

Další vlna horkého vzteku se přes Harryho převalila, když viděl, že se Voldemort ani neukázal, aby ukončil Rowleovo mučení.

Jak bylo možné, že někdo jako Riddle byl takový mizerný lord? Stačilo aby se jen podíval jejich směrem a lidé před ním padali k zemi! Nespokojené zamračení bylo vše co potřeboval, aby své fanatické následovníky řádně potrestal. Ale ne, pojďme je místo toho změnit v zatracenou zeleninu.

Zatímco několik lidí vykopávalo bezvědomého Rowleho, Snape přistoupil k Harrymu. Vypadal unaveně, i když to dobře skrýval.

„Těžká noc?" zeptal se Harry kousavě.

Snape se na něj dolů jen zamračil. „Je tu něco co víš o zmírnění dlouhodobých efektů toho zařízení?"

Harry začal krčit rameny, jen aby si uvědomil, že s nimi vůbec nemůže pohnout. „Nejlepší bude vsadit na odpočinek a hodně, myslím."

„Nezníš moc nadějně."

„Taky nejsem."

Snape si ho klidně prohlížel. „Ty ve své díře zůstaneš až do večera, pak bude tvých 24 hodin u konce."

„Báječné," zamumlal. „Takže, poklesl už jsem z jeho přízně natolik, abych byl v bezpečí před žárlivými členy skupiny?"

„Bylo by to mnohem účinnější, kdyby nálada našeho lorda nehraničila s trucováním."

„ _On_ trucuje? Proč by měl nějaký důvod mít špatnou náladu? Já jsem ten kdo trčí v zasrané zemi!" vykřikl Harry pobouřeně.

„Tvoje ignorance je otřesná, Pottere."

„Huh?!"

Snape ho obdařil úšklebkem, než ho opustil.

No, to šlo parádně.

Proč to byla jeho chyba, že Riddle trucoval? Pokud něco, tak by ten bastard měl být nadšený.

Harry sledoval, jak ostatní odtáhli nehybnou formu Thorfinna Rowleho pryč a nechali Harryho o samotě se svědícím nosem a bez možnosti se podrbat.

Začalo pršet.

Samozřejmě. S jeho štěstím co jiného?

Nejdřív si myslel, že ho změklá půda možná uvolní ze svého sevření, ale brzy si uvědomil, že se díky svým pokusům jen propadl hlouběji do země.

Pak se pokusil nějak spát, ale po pár vteřinách se s trhnutím probudil, protože měl pocit, jako by se topil.

Mokrá země taky přivedla na povrch nechutné množství žížal, které se podle všeho rozhodly zjistit, jestli by Harryho tělo bylo pěkným domovem, nebo ne.

Těžký déšť alespoň zabránil ostatním vyjít ven a posmívat se mu. Ani Rosier nepřišel, za což byl Harry nekonečně vděčný. Nevěděl co s ním dělat a být po krk zahrabaný v zemi nebylo jak si přál se s ním vypořádat.

Harry nepřítomně pozoroval, jak se stíny nekonečně pomalu prodlužovaly, jak se déšť tlumil a sílil, jak jeho potřeba poškrábat si nos rostla a jak se jeho mysl uklidnila a vyčistila.

Být 24 hodin uvězněný v zemi mělo zjevně stejný efekt jako meditace. Ne že by Harry kdy předtím meditoval, on nebyl ten typ, co by zůstal déle sedět. Ale teď když to byl skutečně donucen udělat, shledal výsledky vážně zajímavými.

Už ani nezuřil, cítil se stabilně, silně, _jistě_. Nebyl si jistý o čem, ale nicméně to byl příjemný pocit.

Z tohoto stavu mysli byl vytrhnutý, když se uvědomil, že už se zase stmívá. Minulých několik hodin proklouzlo prakticky nepozorovaně, což byla příjemná změna po agonizujícně pomalých hodinách předtím.

Ta samá skupina lidí co vykopala Rowleho přišla i pro něj - a oh, podívejte, i Riddle ho považoval za dostatečně hodného aby obětoval trochu ze svého drahocenného času a přišel si to vychutnat.

Zvláštní bylo, že lord zůstal zticha, když Harryho vyhrabávali ven.

I pokrytý blátem, slabý z nedostatku pití nebo jídla a mrznoucí z deště, Harry pořád zůstal napůl ve svém nebezpečně klidném stavu.

Jeho obličej byl bez výrazu jak oklepával to nejhorší bahno z těla.

Riddle otevřel ústa, bez pochyb aby udělal nějaký samolibý komentář.

„Neopovažuj se," zasyčel Harry jedovatě a přesto klidně.

Vypadalo to, že něco v jeho hlase Riddlea na okamžik ohromilo.

S ledovým pohledem jeho směrem se Harry jednoduše otočil a odešel, i když si plně uvědomoval, že nebyl propuštěn.

.

.

Následující dny zůstal Harry izolovaný ve svých pokojích. Rád si představoval, že ho zbytek skupiny hledá, ale nemůže skrytý pokoj najít. Až se jim to povede, tak ho pravděpodobně zabijí.

Během nocí se proplížil do kuchyně a vzal si s sebou zpět nějaké jídlo. Jeho vlastní chování mu připadalo hloupé, konec konců, hrad by měl být jeho domovem, ale ještě nebyl připravený komukoli čelit. Potřeboval čas mimo.

Takže pracoval na několika projektech, uklízel a spal v pohodlné posteli. Cítil se téměř tak mírumilovně jako ve svém starém domově.

Dokud nezačalo klepání.

Bylo časné odpoledne čtvrtého dne jeho izolace, když někdo zaklepal na malbu, která vedla do jeho pokojů.

Někdo skutečně _klepal_ na malbu.

Harry byl tak ohromený, že skoro zapomněl předstírat, že tam není.

„Pottere! Já vím, že tam jsi! Jediný důvod, proč už tě nevláčím ven je, protože mám rád své končetiny připojené k tělu a o tvých vynálezech se povídá, že ten fakt mění."

Snape opustil svoje sklepení a vylezl až sem?! A jak-

„Sledoval jsem tě včera v noci, ty idiotský kluku. Teď vylez, nemám čas vypořádávat se s tvou drzostí."

Zněl lehce napjatě. Zvláštní, ten muž byl obvykle ke stresu imunní.

„Nejsou tu žádné pasti," řekl mu Harry aniž by se pohnul ze své pozice na gauči.

O pár vteřin později se Snape tyčil nad ním.

„Co?" zeptal se Harry nevrle.

„Je mi jedno, jestli se budeš chovat jako hormonální teenager, Pottere. Tak dlouho, dokud se svým záchvatem vzteku nestahuješ celou skupinu."

Harry na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. „Záchvatem vzteku?! Jen jsem chtěl být sám!"

„Co chceš není důležité, ty jsi to začal, ty to zastav."

„Zastav co?"

Snape na chvíli zaváhal. „Voldemorta. Je… nesnesitelný."

„Řekni mi něco, co nevím," odfrkl si.

„Ne, Pottere, ne tak. On se vrací do stavu ve kterém byl, když jsem ho poprvé potkal."

Harry se nepohodlně zavrtěl. Z toho co mu Snape v Londýně řekl, ten Voldemort co ho potkal v hostinci nebyl nic v porovnání s šílencem, kterým byl lord o pár měsíců předtím.

Snape pokračoval. „Je iritovaný. Už dlouhou dobu to nebylo tak špatné. Náročný, krutý, nespokojený…I Bellatrix se snaží držet si odstup."  
„Co to má sakra co dělat se mnou?" zeptal se Harry rozladěně a snažil se skrýt znepokojení.

„Všechno ty hlupáku. Myslíš si, že to jak se kolem tebe chová je normální? Ty ho dokážeš ze všech věcí _rozesmát_ , Pottere. Jako člověka."

„Takže co? Čekáš ode mě že půjdu dolů a zkrotím tu bestii?"

Snape na něj tiše zíral.

Harry na něj zíral nazpět, než mu to došlo. „Do prdele, ty si skutečně myslíš, že ho dokážu zastavit, že jo? A to jsem si myslel, že ty jsi ten rozumný!"

„Už jsi to jednou předtím udělal."

Harry vyskočil z gauče a začal rozrušeně přecházet po místnosti.

„To bylo-… Chci říct- to měl důvod…tak nějak. Jeho vztek byl namířený na tebe a já jsem ho z toho prostě…vymluvil. To není to samé jako uklidnit ho, když je takový už několik dní!"

„Potter, dneska přikázal zbičovat Jugsona za to, že u snídaně upustil _vidličku_. Zase shromáždil skupinu u staré vrby."

Harry viděl rudě. „Pro lásku..! Ten zasraný _bastard_!"

Téměř slepý zuřivostí se vyřítil kolem Snapea a dírou ven.

Neměl plán, ani neměl cíl a pravděpodobně běžel na vlastní smrt, ale zatraceně, nebude pod Voldemortem bojovat, pokud se lord nejdřív nenaučí nějaké slušnosti. Tresty, s tím mohl žít, i s tělesnými, ale ne pokud byly dány bez alespoň předstíraného důvodu.

Pohled na vrbu byl v podstatě stejný, jako před několika dny. Skupina stála pozorně kolem svého lorda. Nebohý muž jménem Jugson byl přivázaný ke stromu a McNair vypadal připravený ho začít mrskat s podomácku vyrobeným bičem.

Nikdo neviděl Harryho zezadu přicházet. A to až do té doby, než odhodil jakoukoli opatrnost do větru a začal ječet.

„TY!" obvinil zmateného lorda, „Ty jsi ubohá omluva lorda, Riddle, víš to?!"

Harry se prudce otočil a probodl McNaira pohledem. „A co si sakra myslíš, že děláš ty?! Přeřízni tomu muži pouta, _hned_!"

McNair byl téměř o tři hlavy vyšší než on, ale teď udělal nad jeho čistou vehementností šokovaný krok zpátky. Jeho oči nejistě zabloudily k Riddleovi. Harry mu nedovolil získat žádné ujištění.

„No?!"

Lehce otřesený zamířil McNair k Jugsonovi.

„A ty!" oslovil Harry nejbližšího člena, jeho hlas nebezpečně tichý. „Kde je ten přístroj, který byl použit na Rowleho? Kde je _můj_ přístroj?"

Příliš šokovaný, než aby se zmohl na nějaká slova, muž jednoduše ukázal na Rosiera. Harry se otočil jeho směrem.

„Znič to!"

„Ale-…"

„ _Řekl_ jsem, znič to!"

Rosier nechal přístroj spadnout na zem a rozdrtil ho patou. Harry zhluboka vydechl, než znovu vrhl zlý pohled na shromážděné členy.

„Je akorát po poledni! To mi říkáte, že nemáte lepší věci na práci? Jsou tu pokoje co potřebují vyčistit, pole co potřebují péči a někdo mi do prdele namalujte mapu hradu! No, dělejte, máme výzvu, na kterou se musíme připravit! Zmizte mi kurva z očí!"

Zaraženi jeho výbuchem a beze slova od jejich lorda, které by mu odporovalo, odkvapili pryč.

„Teď ty," zasyčel Harry na Riddlea, aniž by se vůbec snažil rozluštit výraz na jeho tváři. „Ani si nemysli, že ti postavím ještě něco, aniž bych předem věděl kompletní plán. Poslední varování, _Tome_ , nebo ti příští zařízení ode mě vybuchne v rukou!"

Harry si se zamračením založil ruce a naštvaně odfoukl.

Riddleho ruce sebou lehce trhly, jako by se chtěl natáhnout a dotknout se ho. Namísto to širokým gestem ukázal na mizející členy.

„Takže…" začal. Zněl překvapivě rozumně. „Já tě na den zakopu a ty mi ukradneš moje následovníky?"

„Oh, _teď_ jsi majetnický!" soptil Harry. „Promiň, mě se zdálo, jako by ses o ně vůbec nezajímal. Odvádíš zatraceně příšernou práci! Můžeš je proměnit do submisivní hromady želatiny úsměvem a ty si přesto vybereš brutální sílu. Je to ubohé! Nepřijatelné! Neomluvitelné!"

Harrymu pomalu došlo, že Riddleho hubuje jako malé dítě.

A nazval ho Tomem.

Woah, on je tak mrtvý.

„…Tvůj vztek je zvláštně vzrušující."

Harry vyhodil ruce nahoru. „To si ze mě _děláš_ srandu!"

„Ne, vážně, vypadáš tak divoce když jsi celý autoritativní, _Harry_."

Harry po něm střelil jedovatým pohledem a doufal, že to skryje jeho zmatení.

Riddleho chování bylo o hodně jiné, než jak ho popsal Snape. Nevypadal že by se nekontroloval, pokud něco, tak vypadal, že má dobrou náladu. Vzal Harryho tirádu a urážky aniž by mrknul a nevypadal, že by mu vadilo, jak Harry podkopal jeho autoritu před celou skupinou.

Lhal Snape? Ten muž by toho byl rozhodně schopný. Trik aby skončil se svou izolací?

„Proč jsi ho chtěl zbičovat?"

Riddle mávnul rukou, jako kdyby odháněl otravnou mouchu. „Podrážděnost."

Harry se v nelibosti zamračil. Takže Snape nelhal, Riddle opravdu rozdával naprosto nepotřebné tresty. Ale namísto zuřící bestie, kterou Harry očekával byl Riddle klidný a měl vyšší toleranci jeho opovážlivosti než obvykle.

 _Ty si myslíš, že to jak se okolo tebe chová je normální?_

No…ne. Harry si Riddleovy hravosti všimnul už dřív a potom k ní zjistil i důvod. Ale jen chtíč by mu neměl dovolit ignorovat Riddlea několik dní a potom mu vyhubovat před jeho stoupenci.

Muselo v tom být něco víc, ale Harry nebyl připraven věřit, že Riddle byl něčeho víc schopný. Byl Harry schopný víc? Sakra, on ani nevěděl, jestli byl připravený na to cokoli, co začali.

„Nemysli si, že tohle je konec! Jen počkej, já ti ten úsměv z toho tvého pěkného obličeje setřu, i kdyby to byla ta poslední věc, co udělám!"

„Pěkného, hm?" zazubil se Riddle potěšeně.

„Poslouchal jsi cokoliv z toho, co jsem řekl?!"

Riddle mávnul rukou. „Ano. Kompletní plány. Zasvětím tě do veškerého mého tajného schémování…" Natáhl ruku a prsty se mu stočily okolo Harryho šíje. „ _Pokud_ ty uděláš to samé."

Harry měl výraz opatrně prázdný. „Nevím o čem to-…"

„No tak, dítě, myslíš si, že jsem hloupý?"

To zjevně nebyl. A pravděpodobně trpělivě čekal na správný okamžik, aby získal všechna Harryho tajemství. Nebylo divu, že Riddle nikdy netlačil na ten případ o Harryho vědomostech o jablcích a vraždách, byl si jistý, že z něj ty informace brzy dostane.

„Jsi…abnormální," odpověděl Harry na jeho otázku.

Riddle se zasmál. „Byl to kompliment, nebo urážka?"

Harry mu střelil další pohled. „Ještě si nejsem jistý…"

Zírali na sebe dlouhou chvíli, než Riddle přerušil oční kontakt. Harry nad tím tiše zajásal.

Nevynechávej už žádná další jídla. Potřebujeme tě začlenit do skupiny…Pokud to je po tom tvém představení před chvílí ještě vůbec možné."

„No možná nebyl nejlepší nápad nechat nováčka sedět u hlavního stolu," odpověděl Harry suše.

„Porazil jsi lorda Popletala, přivedl pod mou kontrolu lorda Lupina a začal přátelství s lady Lunou. Už jsi si vysloužil víc výsad než zbytek mých následovníků dohromady. Jestli mají s mým rozhodnutím problém, ať s tím za mnou přijdou."

„Abys je mohl mučit, _můj lorde_?" zeptal se Harry ostře, „Myslím, že sis neuvědomil, že to může být pro většinu lidí tak trochu odstrašující."

„Potřebují aby je vedla silná ruka, ale," připustil Riddle, „Možná také potřebují nějaký pozitivní podnět. To bys mohl dělat ty - oh, počkej, tys je dneska prakticky přiměl počůrat se strachy." Riddle zněl pobaveně.

Harry se nad tou formulací naježil. „Já- to-…Jen protože ty jdeš a- a-…používáš svoje následovníku abys…uspokojil svůj sadismus!"

„Hmm, hádám že prostě budeš muset zůstat poblíž a zabavit mě dost na to, aby mě to zbavilo mojí podrážděnosti."

A co až už nebude dost zábavný? Harry o tom nechtěl přemýšlet.

„Mojí prací není tě zabavit," zabručel.

Riddle se široce zazubil. Do prdele.

„No, doufám že využiješ zbytek dne produktivněji, ať už to pro lorda znamená cokoli."

Otočil se aby odešel, ale Riddle ho zadržel.

„Kde spíš, _Harry_?"

Ha! Takže to vážně nevěděl.

„Do toho ti nic není."

Riddle skepticky nadzvedl obočí. „Vím že Snape tě musel najít. Moc si to užiju, až z něj budu dostávat informace."

Harry se na něj zamračil. „Běž do prdele! Fajn, ubytovny v sedmém patře, užij si to až je budeš hledat."

Harry nepochyboval, že je Riddle najde, ale doufal, že mu to dá alespoň trochu zabrat.

Spokojený Riddle ho nechal jít a Harry se vyřítil pryč.

Pořád byl ještě trochu podrážděný, ale musel přiznat, že Riddleovo poddajné chování mu vzalo vítr z plachet. Když byl lord své obvyklé dobírající si a ušklíbající se já, bylo to pro Harryho těžké, spojit si ho s tím brutálním mužem, kterého viděl.

Stejně, Harry věděl, že Riddle nikdy nebude laskavý. To věděl od prvního momentu, kdy ho potkal. A i tak s ním Harry bojoval, následoval ho, chtěl ho - ne, o tom ještě nebude uvažovat.

To že na své cestě nahoru vrazil do Rosiera bylo prostě jeho štěstí.

„Takže…Bella nakonec přeci jenom mohla mít pravdu." Díval se na něj Rosier přemýšlivě.

„O čem?" zeptal se Harry ostražitě. Rosierovo chování se zdálo jiné, než posledně.

„O tobě."

Ne sakra.

„A co si myslí, že o mě ví?"

Rosier mu střelil hnusný úsměv. „Zjevně něco, na co jsi ještě nepřišel."

„Jak nápomocné. Teď jestli jsi už skončil s plýtváním mého času, _opět_ -…"

„Jen přemýšlím, co v tobě vidí."

Harryho tělo i mysl na místě ztuhli.

Rosier ho pozorně pozoroval. „Ah, nechápej mě špatně, _já_ toho v tobě vidím spoustu. Ale chutě našeho lorda…no. Abych byl upřímný, nebyl jsem si jistý, že chutě _má_. Pokud víš jak to myslím."

Nejhorší věc na téhle situaci byla, že Harry Rosierovo narážkám opravdu rozuměl. Ani nebyl šokován že Rosier udělal narážku na sexuální vztah mezi ním a Riddlem, měl příliš práce s tím být rozzuřený nad pouhým návrhem, že on by trpělivě čekal až Riddle udělá cokoli by chtěl.

„Ani v nejmenším. Nejsem k jídlu," vyplivl Harry.

„Jsi si jistý?"

Co bylo do prdele s touhle skupinou špatně? Proč se všichni domnívali, že byl Harry jen novou hračkou, co si Riddle donesl domů? A co to sakra Bella dělala, rozšiřovat drby o jeho…spolupráci…s Riddlem?

Teď když o tom přemýšlel, zeptal se jí Riddle o ty knížky přímo? Co jí muselo jít hlavou, když jí její lord požádal o její pornografické knížky?

Harry nedobrovolně zrudl.

„Takže si nejsi jistý," zazubil se Rosier, který při Harryho zrudnutí došel k mylnému závěru.

Harry ho obdařil zdrcujícím pohledem. „Podívej, nevím kam vy všichni chodíte na tyhle nápady, ale jsem tu ze stejných důvodů, jako všichni ostatní. Nečekal jsem vřelé přivítání, ale musím říct, že nesnáším lidi, co se pletou do mých osobních záležitostí. Takže cokoli tu sakra naznačuješ, přestaň s tím."

Rosier zvedl ruce ve smířlivém gestu. „Věř mi, po dnešku si nikdo nebude myslet, že jsi bezmocná dáma v nesnázích. Ale dám ti přátelskou radu jako další spolučlen, 'bře? Pokud se snažíš potlačit drby, hrát lorďátko není ten nejlepší způsob, jak to udělat."

Harry ztuhnul. „Hrát co? Já se snažil zastavit bičování! Jeden by si myslel, že za to bude alespoň jeden člověk vděčný!"

„Problém o tvé snaze je, že jsi uspěl a přežil. Jen pro jistotu, mě bys zachránil taky, že?" mrknul na něj Rosier spiklenecky.

„Nespoléhej na to."

„Ha! Líbíš se mi víc a víc , lorďátko."

„Přestaň mi tak říkat," přikázal Harry kysele.

„No, nemůžeš být náš princ. To by znamenalo, že jsi eventuelní nástupce. Takže musíš být naše drahé lorďátko."

Harry cítil blížící se migrénu. Rosierova logika na jeho vkus příliš připomínala tu Bellatrixinu. „Co to vůbec znamená?"

„Lorďátko? Malý lord, nebo mladý lord…Něco takového. Byl to Bellin nápad."

Samozřejmě, že byl.

Harryho temná nálada se mu musela ukázat na obličeji, protože Rosier trochu vystřízlivěl.

„Hej, to je známka respektu, ne urážka. _Já_ jsem věděl od začátku, že na tobě něco je. Ale je těžké na nás udělat dojem, měl bys být poctěn."

Harry si nebyl jistý, co si z toho udělat. Na jednu stranu to vypadalo, že mu ten malý výstup vysloužil trochu respektu a tudíž mu pravděpodobně zvýšil šanci na přežití.

Na druhou stranu skončil s divnými očekáváními a směšným titulem. Zatraceně pevně doufal, že nebyl oficiální.

„Každopádně, kdyby to s naším lordem nefungovalo, já bych víc než rád vypomohl. I když jestli to co jsem slyšel je pravda, tak nic neudělám. Ah, soudě podle tvého zmateného pohledu nemáš tušení o čem mluvím. Oh můj, tohle je překvapivě zábavné."

„Co to-…"

„Musím se rozloučit, lorďátko, někdo mi přikázal, nebo na mě spíš _naléhal_ , abych se připravil na výzvu."

Harry ho sledoval odcházet a uvědomil si přitom, že z toho rozhovoru nic nezískal, zatímco Rosier měl prakticky veškeré potvrzení, které potřeboval. Bylo to nepříjemné připomenutí, že všichni tady byli zvláště vybráni Riddlem. Příště si bude muset dávat pozor.

Harry zamířil k tomu, co Draco nazval Nemocničním křídlem. Chtěl se podívat, jestli tam nebylo něco, co by mohl použít pro mučeného muže.

Rowle ležel nehybně na jedné z postelí uprostřed protáhlého pokoje. Snape vedle něj vážil několik částí rostlin na malých vahách.

Když Harry vešel vzhlédl a klidně si ho změřil. „Lorďátko."

„Oh, ne i ty!" vykřikl Harry v nepředstírané hrůze.

„Bellatrix tím byla naprosto nadšená."

„Ne. Prostě ne," zasténal Harry.

Došel k Rowleho nehybné postavě. „Vzbudil se už?"

„Budí se celkem často, i když nedělá nic jiného, než že zírá do prázdna."

Harry sevřel pěsti. Být konfrontován s výsledky té hrozné noci ho nutilo vymlátit z Riddlea duši. Vlastně, touha ho uhodit tu byla vždycky, ale ten pocit se teď rozhodně zintenzívněl.

„Můžeš být užitečný a podat mi támhle tu sklenici medu," pokryl Snape vágně rukou, zatímco se soustředěně mračil na tlustou knížku.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem sebe po nějaké polici jako byly ty ve Snapeových pokojích, ale neviděl nic krom prázdných postelí.

Snape se otočil a ušklíbnul se na něho. „Je to přímo vedle tebe, Pottere, jeden by si myslel, že nemáš oči."

Příliš zvyklý na jeho urážky, než aby se cítil uražený, mu Harry jednoduše podal sklenici, která skutečně byla na stole nedaleko od něj. Ale jak to měl vědět?

Snape se ale najednou zamyslel. Jeho temné oči ho prozkoumávaly, jako kdyby byl Harry jednou z jeho laboratorních krys. Harry hádal, že to svým způsobem byl.

„Vážně jsi to neviděl?"

Harry se ohlédl zpátky na stůl a pokrčil rameny. „Je moc daleko."

„Moc daleko? To je přinejlepším pět metrů!"

Snape si stoupl a přešel ke zvláštnímu plakátu, kterého si Harry všimnul, když tu byl s Dracem.

„Jakým směrem ukazuje tohle E?"

„Doleva?" zeptal se Harry zmateně.

Snape ukázal na další.

„Nahoru," řekl svědomitě. „Doprava, doleva, doleva, dolů, doprava, dolů, nahoru…"

Snape ho skepticky pozoroval. „Tohle bylo na poslední řádce, i lidé s perfektním zrakem mají problém to přečíst."

„Přečíst?! To myslíš vážně? Nerozeznám nic od třetí řádky dolů!"

„Tak jak jsi…Není možné, že bys to všechno uhodl správně, Pottere!"

Draco mě sem vzal, když mi to tu ukazoval. Myslel jsem, že ty symboly na plakátě byly zvláštní, tak jsem zkusil hádat co znamenají. Takže se používají na kontrolu zraku? Je ta metoda přesná?"

Snape byl příliš zaražený, než aby na jeho otázky odpověděl. „Takže co, ty sis je prostě zapamatoval?"

Harry znovu pokrčil rameny. „Ne vědomě."

Snape se na něj zamračil. „Bylo to tak vždycky? Inteligence se nerovná neobyčejné paměti. Alespoň ne do takové míry."

„Co tím myslíš, jestli to tak bylo vždycky? Naznačuješ, že se můj stav zhoršuje?" zeptal se Harry znepokojeně.

„To záleží na tom, co považuješ za zhoršení. A ve tvém případě bych nebyl překvapeným ničím."

Snape vytáhl ze jedné ze skříněk malou krabici. „Zrak tvého otce byl příšerný, měl jsem podezření, že trpíš podobným osudem. Tady, nějaké si vyzkoušej. Nevíme kolik mají dioptrií, ale dokud tě z nich nebude bolet hlava, tak by to mělo být lepší, než je to teď."

V krabici bylo několik brýlí víceméně v jednom kuse.

„Je to tak špatné? Chci říct, do teď jsem byl bez nich v pohodě."

S jeho štěstím budou do zítřka rozbité, vypadalo to jako škoda, plýtvat něčím tak složitě vyrobeným.

Nicméně jedny popadl a nasadil si je. Byl zaplaven vlnou nevolnosti a všechno se objevilo mnohem větší, než by mělo být.

„Ugh. Nope."

Po několika neúspěšných pokusech narazil na nevýrazný pár černých brýlí, které mu vyhovovaly. Harry musel přiznat, že byl ohromený, jak jasně najednou svět vypadal.

„Huh. To je vlastně celkem úžasné."

Bylo k podivu, že si nikdy neuvědomil, jak špatný zrak měl. Hádal, že to muselo být proto, že to nikdy neměl s čím porovnat. Nemůže vám chybět něco, co nemáte.

„Zkus je nerozbít během týdne. Většina lidí už brýle nenosí, protože nemohli najít náhradu za svůj starý pár. Tohle jsou jen pozůstatky, co jsme našli tady v Bradavicích a na mrtvolách."

Harry se zašklebil nad tou představou a brýle mu lehce sklouzly po nose dolů. Rychle je popostrčil zpátky.

Tohle se stane velmi brzy stane tikem, že ano?

Znovu se podíval na Rowlea. „Zkusím vymyslet něco, co by mu mohlo stimulovat mozek ve více…pozitivním…stylu. Ale abych byl upřímný, nejsem si jistý, jak by mu to teď pomohlo. Vypadá to stejně pravděpodobně, jako že se přesto dostane sám… Nebo nikdy."

„Asi to stojí za pokus. Žádná z mých metod zatím neposkytla žádné znatelné výsledky."

„Takže…Nějaké další výsledky co se týkají mého případu?" zeptal se Harry nadějně a zároveň nervózně.

Snapeovo zamračení se prohloubilo. „Neprůkazné."

„Err…Co tím myslíš, neprůkazné?"

„To znamená, Pottere, že všechny moje testy se znovu vytvořenou drogou ukazují na ten samý výsledek, který nemůže být správný." Snape zněl iritovaně, jako kdyby to bral jako osobní urážku, že jeho testy na nic nepřišly.

„A tím výsledkem je…?"

Snape vzhlédnul od práce, aby se na něj pořádně podíval. „Měl bys být prakticky mozkově mrtvý. Což zjevně nejsi, pokud nepočítáš můj osobní názor."

S tím byl Harry vyšoupnutý z místnosti, s ničím víc, než příslibem dalších testů, které budou doufejme vést k přesvědčivějším výsledkům.

Harry se doplahočil zpátky do svých pokojů a obdivoval jak ostře vidí, zatímco jeho mozek byl zamlžený otázkami.

Možná to bylo proto, že byl tak hluboce zamyšlený, že si lorda nevšiml, dokud si na něj téměř nesedl.

„Riddle!" vyskočil Harry z gauče, jako by ho popálil. „Já-co-...To bylo rychlé."

„Kdybys žil v Bradavicích déle, tak už by tě vchody za obrazy nepřekvapovaly."

Riddle se okatě rozhlédl kolem, zatímco se povaloval na Haryho gauči. „Musím tvou volbu pochválit, je to tu celkem pěkné. I když já bych to osobně preferoval trochu…temnější."

„Samozřejmě, že ano," odpověděl Harry s kamennou tváří.

„Vážně, všechna ta červená je otřesná."

„ _Mě_ se to líbí. Co je s červenou špatně?"

„Já mám raději zelenou."

„Tvoje oči jsou červené," poukázal Harry. Vadilo mu to už od jejich prvního setkání. Kdo měl sakra červené oči, ale tmavé vlasy?

„A tvoje jsou zelené," zauvažoval Riddle. „Jak zajímavé, nemyslíš?"

Zelená byla alespoň nor-..Oh, protože tu barvu měli raději.

Riddle si elegantně stoupl a přistoupil k němu. Harry tiše zaklel. Ještě nebyl připravený pustit si Riddlea tak blízko, ne po Rowlem, ne poté, co byl šoupnutý do díry z to, že mu rozumně poradil.

Ještě pořád byl příliš nasraný nad lordovo iracionálním chováním, ale i tak se nedokázal přimět udělat krok zpět.

Vždycky tu bylo něco, co ho k Riddleovi přitahovalo, a zároveň ho to stejně intenzivně tlačilo pryč. Harry zauvažoval, jestli se mu kdy podaří ten vnitřní konflikt vyřešit.

„Hmm…" Riddle se naklonil kupředu, takže byly jejich obličeje na stejné úrovni. Jako obvykle byl na Harryho vkus příliš blízko, než aby mu to bylo pohodlné.

Riddle se natáhl a téměř něžně mu sundal brýle. Harry sebou při jemném kontaktu jeho prstů cukl. Lehce zmatně zamrkal, jak se mu vidění znatelně rozmazalo.

Riddle se samolibě ušklíbl a vrátil brýle na své místo.

„Kdo by to čekal. Sluší ti, _lorďátko_."

„Nenávidím tě," utrhl se Harry zpátky. Ten bastard to nechal znít, jako kdyby všechno co Harry dělal bylo jen proto, aby ho potěšil.

Riddle se naklonil ještě blíž, jejich rty se o sebe skoro otřely. Harry ztuhnul a pulz se mu zrychlil do nezdravých výšin. Už zapomněl, jak opojná ta blízkost byla.

„Jsi si jistý?" zamumlal Riddle a jeho dech polechtal Harryho na obličeji.

Ta nejotravnější věc byla, že navzdory všemu, Harry nevěděl odpověď.

Zasyčel a rozhodně odstrčil lorda pryč, což mu vysloužilo pouze zasmání.

Riddle se narovnal a naštěstí zamířil ke dveřím.

„Čekám tě na večeři a pak ve své studovně. Byl jsem na tebe těhlech pár dní příliš shovívavý."

„Proč?" zeptal se Harry naštvaně a spolkl přitom několik nemoudrých kleteb týkajících se Riddleovy ‚shovívavosti'.

„Abys pokračoval, kde jsi přestal, samozřejmě. Ještě jsme nedokončili tvůj materiál ke čtení. A akorát jsme se chystali k nějakému procvič-…"

Harry po něm hodil polštář.

On toho bastarda zatraceně _nenáviděl_.


	28. Chapter 28

28 Kapitola

Tou dobou co Harry sešel na večeři, už téměř všichni seděli u stolů. Alespoň tentokrát přišel akorát na čas. Harry nechtěl opakovat nepříjemné momenty své první oficiální snídaně.

Harry vzhlédl k hlavnímu stolu a viděl že židle vedle Riddlea byla opět rezervována pro něj. Jeho oči se neochotně setkaly s Riddleovými.

Harry chtěl nejdřív večeři ignorovat, i po té co mu Riddle speciálně přikázal, aby se dostavil. Nechtěl Riddlea poslouchat, ale došel k závěru, že díky své zadumané nepřítomnosti vypadá jako trucující dítě. Navíc, vypadalo to, že jeho pokračující nepřítomnost poháněla mezi členy ty nejsměšnější drby.

Lord mu povýšeně pozvedl číši na přípitek a v jeho výrazu byla téměř škodolibá radost. Vypadal tak neuvěřitelně potěšeně, že všechno šlo přesně podle jeho vůle, až Harry cítil potřebu se začít dávit.

No, ať jde ten bastard do prdele.

Harry se z okamžitého rozmaru otočil a posadil se k nejbližšímu stolu.

Bylo mu přikázáno zúčastnit se večeře, ale Riddle nikdy neupřesnil, kam by si měl sednout. Místo u hlavního stolu bylo viděno jako privilegium, ale to neznamená, že ho musí přijmout, ne?

„Co si pro všechno na světě myslíš, že děláš?" zašeptal šokovaný hlas vedle něj.

Harry otočil hlavu a uvědomil si, že si sednul hned vedle Rosiera. Skvělé.

„Jím," odpověděl a snažil se ignorovat pronikavé zamračení, které na něj Riddle namířil.

Rosier se na něj skepticky podíval, a pak se nervózně zazubil. „Ty musíš mít nervy z oceli, lorďátko."

„Prázdný žaludek je všechno co mám. Můžeme už jíst, nebo musíme pořád čekat, než náš _pán_ začne?" Harry se neobtěžoval zakrýt sarkasmus.

„Možná by náš lord byl víc nakloněn tomu začít jíst, kdyby všichni seděli, kam patří," poukázal Rosier. Tomu muži bylo zjevně lehce nepohodlné, že byl zatáhnutý do Harryho pře s jeho lordem.

Harry mu věnoval ostrý úsměv. „Proč, já myslel, že sedím se svými spolučleny, co by na tom mohlo být špatně?"

„A co dělá můj oblíbený nováček teď?" přerušila je Bellatrix a okamžitě se posadila z druhé strany Harryho.

„Běž pryč," zasténal Harry. Tenhle zasedací pořádek začínal vypadat skoro stejně špatně jako ten určený.

„Tak hrubý," zacvrlikala Bellatrix nedotčeně, a pak se naklonila k Rosierovi. „Evane, já jsem myslela, že jsem tě varovala. Neutíkej za mnou, až náš lord bude chtít tvojí hlavu."

„ _On_ si sedl vedle _mě_ ," zaprotestoval Rosier. Pak se jeho výraz najednou proměnil v ještě ustaranější. „Počkat, to je vlastně ještě horší."

„O čem to kurva mluvíte?" zamračil se Harry.

Bella se nadšeně zachechtala, než se znovu naklonila k Rosierovi. „Na jeho nedostatek respektu si musíš nějakou dobu zvykat, ale je rozhodně roztomilý, že jo?"

„Hovno jsem!"

„Oh, začala večeře!" zatleskla Bellatrix nadšeně a začala si plnit talíř.

Harry se rychle podíval na hlavní stůl a viděl že Riddle ztuhle jí, zatímco jeho oči zůstaly upřené na Harryho.

„Proč mě posílá smrtící pohled, zatímco nevypadá, že by mu vadilo, že ty tu sedíš taky?" zeptal se Belly temně.

„Naše motivy proč jsme to udělali jsou úplně odlišné, drahoušku."

„Nedívá se na mě, že ne?" zeptal se Rosier nervózně.

„Proč by byl naštvaný na _tebe_?" zeptal se Harry ve stejnou chvíli, co Bella odpověděla, „Nope, má oči jen pro naše lorďátko."

Harry popuzeně protočil oči a rozhodl se nechat to být. Namísto toho si začal nakládat talíř jídlem.

„Takže, lorďátko…" promluvil nový hlas naproti Harryho. „Odkud jsi přišel?"

Harry lidi, kteří seděli naproti němu a vypadali plní očekávání, probodl pohledem. Vášnivě nenáviděl společenské konverzace.

„Z dělohy své matky. Měl jsem to tam mnohem radši než tady. Zvlášť protože tam bylo takové _ticho_."

Lidi na něj zírali, nejspíš proto, že se snažili zjistit, jestli si dělal srandu, nebo ne. Jeden z nich se nejistě zasmál. „Má v sobě trochu Snapea, eh?"

Harryho oči se komicky rozšířily. Snape by umřel hanbou, kdyby věděl, že ho lidi přirovnali k Harrymu.

Bella si samozřejmě myslela, že byl ten komentář k popukání.

Zbytek večera pokračoval v podobném duchu. Lidé si přicházeli sednout naproti Harrymu, vyměnili pár slov, než zase odešli. Bylo zjevné, že na něj byli zvědaví.

Rosier poukázal, že se všichni chovali jak nejlíp to šlo, normálně to měli noví členové mnohem horší. Tohle vedlo k vášnivé debatě s několika dalšími členy nad otázkou, jestli se Harry vlastně počítal jako nováček, nebo ne.

Harry byl tím vším unavený. Nezáleželo, jestli byl zdvořilý, nebo urážlivý, nedokázal těm nudným rozhovorům uniknout.

Jediný důvod, proč zůstával tam, kde byl, bylo protože nechtěl aby Riddle věděl, jak moc svojí volby litoval. Nechtěl to přiznat, ale otravný hlas v hlavě mu říkal, že si lordovu přítomnost užíval mnohem víc, než slídící členy.

Rozhovory, které měl s Riddlem ho vždy donutily zbystřit mysl a držely ho na nohou. Každá z jeho poznámek byla beze snahy odražena se stejně duchaplnou odpovědí.

Lidé, kteří se přišli zeptat na různé věci o něm jednoduše přijali jeho odpovědi, posoudili ho a jakmile si mysleli, že měli obrázek o jeho charakteru, stoupli si a odešli. Nikdo z nich ho neprokoukl, jako to Riddle udělal tak snadno.

Harry byl překvapený, že musel přiznat, že jediná skutečná zábava přišla od jeho dvou společníků.

Rosier mu poskytoval rychlá pozadí o každém z členů, kteří s ním přišli mluvit a často mu vysvětlil motivy za jistými prohlášeními jako plynulý překladatel.

Bellatrix ho na druhou stranu použila, aby způsobila mezi členy chaos. Podněcovala ho, aby před různými členy hrál různé osobnosti. Harry v tom nejdřív neviděl smysl a dělal to jen aby jí vyhověl, ale brzo mohly být mezi členy vidět první známky zmatení.

Jelikož všichni měli o Harryho charakteru jen vágní potuchu, každý nový kousek informace byl s dychtivostí pohlcen. Nicméně, díky Bellinu nápadu každý člen přišel rozdílnými informacemi o jeho osobnosti. Někteří ho poznali jako zdvořilého a slušně mluvícího, jiní si mysleli že je hrubý a nezdvořilý, zatímco ostatní tvrdili, že je jen plachý.

Harrymu to připomnělo hru, co hrál na bálu, krmení lidí směšnými drby o lordu Voldemortovi. Jen tentokrát nelhal, jen reagoval jistými způsoby a sledoval jak je to nutilo si na něj udělat různé názory.

„Uvědomuješ si, že Voldemort chtěl, abych se začlenil, ne je všechny úplně pomotal, že jo?" zeptal se Harry Belly nonšalantně, když mu řekla, aby s dalším členem flirtoval. Pod jejím vedením, samozřejmě.

„Začlenil?" zeptala se v předstíraném děsu, „Kde by v tom byla zábava? Ty máš o tolik větší potenciál jako naše tajemné lorďátko!"

Harry jí chtěl odpovědět, když si všiml, že celá síň ztichla.

Riddle si na svém místě uprostřed hlavního stolu stoupl a okamžitě tak získal upřenou pozornost všech přítomných.

Harrymu zabralo jen vteřinu detekovat zlomyslnou radost v Riddleovo očích. S jistotou věděl, že lord našel způsob, jak se vypořádat s jeho neposlušností.

„Mám pro vás všechny malé pohoštění, mí vážení následovníci. Vím že se všichni domníváte, že už jsme dojedli - mýlíte se. Dnes večer nemáme jen večeři, budeme mít malou hostinu k poctě našeho nejnovějšího člena Harryho Pottera, který si dnes večer tak zdvořile sedl mezi členy skupiny…"

Harry si nad tímhle odfrkl, což mu od Belly vysloužilo nakopnutí pod stolem

„…Víte, mladý Harry nebyl ochotný přijmout tu výsadu sedět s mými nejdůvěryhodnějšími následovníky, protože si myslel, že je nehodný takové pocty…"

Harryho ruce těžce dopadly na stůl. Probodnul pohledem Riddlea, který se na něj jednoduše příjemně usmál.

Tou jednou větou vymazal všechny řeči o Harryho neposlušnosti a namísto toho ho představil jako patolízalského, poddajného následovníka, který je příliš skromný, než aby přijal dar svého lorda.

Vědomí, že Harry _protestoval_ proti Riddleovu rozhodnutí umístit ho u hlavního stolu nepomohlo. Riddle vzal jeho vlastní slova a pokroutil je velmi obratným způsobem, než je na něj hodil zpátky.

…Ale mohu vás ujistit, drazí přátelé, že mladý Harry mi svou cenu více než prokázal. A tak vás žádám, abyste ho vřele přivítali, jako nejnovějšího člena naší rostoucí rodiny."

Riddle to zakončil s jasným pokynutím k židli vedle sebe a natáhnutou rukou Harryho směrem.

Řeč následoval hromový potlesk.

„Nejdřív díra a potom tohle? Zvedáš se a klesáš v našem žebříčku tak rychle, že je trochu těžké to sledovat, lorďátko," zazubil se Rosier zatímco tleskal s ostatními.

Harry pořád zuřil a Bella ho musela silou vytáhnout a nasměrovat k hlavnímu stolu.

Harry si to neochotně namířil k čekajícímu lordovi.

„Proč ten dlouhý obličej, _Harry_? Vypadal jsi tak znuděně, že jsem tě jednoduše musel zachránit," zašeptal Riddle, takže ho nikdo kromě Harryho nemohl slyšet.

„Nepromítej svoje vlastní pocity na cizí lidi," zabručel Harry, když si ztuhle sedal.

S dalším Riddleovo pokynutím začali lidé nosit různé talíře s deserty a víno.

Riddle se posadil na své místo vedle Harryho se sebevědomým úsměvem. „Přiznávám, že tvá nepřítomnost je doprovázena nudou. Nikdy si nemysli, že mi nechybíš, dítě."

Harry na něj otevřeně zíral s otevřenou pusou, nevěře vlastním uším. S Riddleovou láskou pro narážky a hry, bylo tohle prohlášení příšerně přímé. A příliš sentimentální. Ale taková prohlášení byla obvykle doručena s krutým úsměškem, ne?

„Mohu tě zaujmout sklenicí vína? Je to vzácná příležitost." Riddleův tón byl nebyl nic jiného než pobavený.

„Ne, děkuji, dávám přednost pití, které mi aktivně neomamuje mysl."

„Hmm… Mohl bys být překvapený. Může to být zvláštně osvobozující."

Harrymu unikl nevěřícný smích. „Jste opitý často, _můj lorde_?"

Riddle se na něj temně usmál. „Nikdy. Viděl jsem to na ostatních, samozřejmě. Ale-…" Odmlčel se a nalil si plnou sklenici. „Mám radši, když je moje tělo zvyknuté na příležitostnou dávku alkoholu. Alespoň nejsem nechráněný v nepozorném momentu."

Když viděl Harryho prázdný výraz, tak pokračoval.

„Představ si tohle; na setkání dvou lordů chce jeden udělat na toho druhého dojem tím, že mu nabídne nějaký alkohol. Ten druhý to přijme, aby prvního neurazil a oba se napijí. Tohle pokračuje dokud trvá jejich schůzka. Lord, který není zvyklý na alkohol se opije, zatímco ten zbylý si udrží čistou mysl a získá jasnou výhodu nad tím druhým. Já bych ovlivněn nebyl, co bys dělal ty?"

„To je zjevné," odpověděl Harry jízlivě, „Já bych nepil."

„Ah, jak neuvěřitelně hrubá a padnoucí odpověď," zasmál se Riddle pobaveně. „Budeš se muset vzdělat ve správném chování jak nejdříve to půjde. Ah, ale pak znovu…" Riddle se odmlčel a upřeně se na Harryho podíval. „Naše probíhající lekce do té kategorie tak úplně také nespadají, moje chyba."

Harry cítil jak se mu zapálily tváře a tvrdohlavě zíral do svého talíře. „Vážně bys o tom neměl mluvit tak otevřeně. Lidé už si myslí ty nejzvláštnější věci."

„Ty se domníváš, že to chci udržet tajemstvím? Nemohl by ses plést víc, dítě."

Harry byl Riddleovo odpovědí už zase úplně vyveden z míry. Něco bylo špatně. Lord byl příliš přímý.

„Jsou připraveni mi ukousnout hlavu."

Riddle jeho komentář odmávl. „Samozřejmě, žárlí."

„Neříkej mi, že se nestaráš o drby. Plánuješ všechno tak puntičkářsky, není možné, že by to bylo dobré pro tvou reputaci," zkusil to znovu.

„Věř mi, Harry, moje reputace je mezi mými následovníky zabezpečená. Kdyby to nebylo z ohleduplnosti k tobě, ošukal bych tě přímo tady."

Harryho židle zarachotila na podlaze, jak prudce vstal. Ostatní vzhlédli, vylekaní tím náhlým hlukem.

„Omlouvám se, _můj lorde_ ," vymáčkl Harry, který přivolal rezervy sebe-kontroly, o kterých nevěděl, že je má, aby pod jejich společným pohledem vypadal klidně. „Bojím se, že se necítím příliš dobře, mohu být omluven?"

Riddle se zvedl jediným, plynulým pohybem. „Samozřejmě, _Harry_ , pomůžu ti. Konec konců, náš cíl je stejný."

Harry si vzpomněl, že mu Riddle přikázal přijít po večeři do jeho studovny. Z bláta rovnou do louže.

„To nebude potřeba," ucedil kysele.

Riddleho oči se do něj vpalovaly. „Trvám na tom."

Vědom si všech očí, které se na něj upíraly, neměl Harry na výběr, ale nechal Riddlea aby ho vyvedl ze síně ven. Jedna ruka mu spočívala na kříži a nenápadně ho vedla, zatímco druhá mu sevřela krk, jako by byl slabé kotě.

Jakmile se za nimi velké dveře zavřely, Harry se otočil a obě ruce mu odrazil.

„Zbláznil si se?! Co sis sakra myslel, ř-říct…něco _takového_?!"

Riddle si založil ruce na hrudi a jeho pohled přejížděl po Harryho napjaté postavě. „Myslel jsem, že jelikož neodpovídáš na náznaky a dvojsmyslné narážky, tak bych se měl ubírat přímější cestou."

„No tak to sis myslel špatně!" pěnil Harry.

Riddle jen klidně nadzvedl obočí. „Jsi si jistý? Protože jediná zbývající alternativa byla použít sílu."

Harry byl tak ohromený, že nebyl schopný slova. Tak si zvykl na luštění Riddleho skrytých náznaků, že ho jeho náhlá upřímnost absolutně vykolejila."

Pokud lord skutečně zvažoval použít sílu, aby….dostal to co chtěl… tak Harry byl ve větších potížích, než si původně myslel. Oh, on věděl, že Riddle byl zvyklý dostat všechno, bez ohledu na metody, jen se nějak domníval, že se to nebude vztahovat na… no, _je_.

„Nebo se stále opovažuješ tvrdit, že o tom nic netušíš, můj malý génie?"

Harry si nervózně okusoval spodní ret a pošoupnul si brýle na nos o něco bezpečněji.

Už to nebylo tak, že nic netušil, to věděli oba. Jen by si nikdy nemyslel, že o tom Riddle bude tak…přímý. Ty příležitostné intimnosti, které zatím sdíleli - které Harryho stále děsily, kdykoli si na ně vzpomenul - se vždycky staly v žáru okamžiku.

Riddle při Harryho pokračujícím tichu zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Nebo si myslíš..." začal a obmotal ruce pomalu okolo Harryho zápěstí a zastrčil mu je za záda a přimáčkl do zábradlí kamenného schodiště. „…Že bys mě dokázal zastavit?"

Pocit neprosté bezmocnosti hrozil, že Harryho rozdrtí, než ho donutil se stáhnout a soustředil se na svoje trhavé dýchání a zběsile bušící srdce.

„Pokud budeš ještě chvíli stát nehybně a tiše, dítě, vezmu to jako pozvání," varoval ho Riddle chraptivě.

„Nedokázal," zašeptal Harry, téměř příliš plachý to přiznat.

Riddle se zmateně zamračil. „Pardon?"

„Nedokázal bych tě zastavit," opakoval Harry pevněji.

Oba věděli, že Harry nikdy nebude schopen vyrovnat se Riddleovi v čisté síle. Ale vědět něco a říct to nahlas byly dvě naprosto rozdílné věci.

Riddle na něj dál zíral, aniž by se obtěžoval skrýt svůj údiv. Konečně se jeho rty stočily začátkem jeho typického úsměšku.

„Něco na tobě je, _Harry_ , co mě znovu a znovu překvapuje. Jaký by mohl být důvod, že někdo zůstává tak klidný, zatímco je úplně chycený a pak dokonce přizná svojí slabost?"

Harry nervózně polkl a byl si super vědom Riddleova sevření, které ho tam věznilo, přitisknutého do zábradlí.

„Říká se tomu důvěra," řekl tiše.

Harry mdle přemýšlel, jak pro všechno na světě jeho den vyústil v tuto konverzaci, které pro byla příliš otevřená a odhalující.

Z výrazu Riddlovy tváře přemýšlel o tom samém.

„Důvěra…" Riddle to slovo vyslovil, jako by ho slyšel poprvé. „Ty… mi důvěřuješ?"

Něco v Harryho srdci se sevřelo nad tím ohromeným tónem. Důvěřoval Riddlovi? Člověku, pro kterého bylo těžké vůbec uchopit koncept důvěry? Člověku, který ho momentálně držel v naprosto bezmocné pozici a který mu předtím přiznal, že přemýšlel o užití hrubé síly?

„Čistě pro nahrávku, vážně, vážně, chci odpovědět ‚ne'," vyjasnil a zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil. „Ale co sis myslel, že odpovím? Že jsem opustil svoje přátele a domov, abych se ponořil do zatracené politiky a válek pro člověka, kterému nedůvěřuju?"

Jeho vlastní odpověď ho překvapila, ale věděl, že to byla pravda. Viděl Riddlea jako krutého, manipulativního bastarda, kterým byl, a přesto mezi nimi nepopiratelně bylo něco, co okamžitě způsobilo, že mu Harry věřil. Alespoň do jisté míry.

Těžká atmosféra kolem nich se začala zvedat.

Riddle pokrčil rameny. „Jen jsem vždycky předpokládal, že jsem příliš neodolatelný."

Harry se navzdory své pozici zasmál. „Jen ty, Riddle, můžeš říct něco takového aniž bys hnul brvou."

„Také dobrovolně přiznám, že je tu někdo jiný, kdo je právě tak neodolatelný." Riddle mu pustil zápěstí a místo toho mu vzal obličej do dlaní. „Jen to ještě neví."

Harry cítil, jak zrudl rozpaky. „Přestaň s tím," zamračil se, „Takové příliš sentimentální fráze ti nesedí."

Riddle nadzvedl jedno obočí a hladce vklouzl zpátky do svého obvyklého já. „No, budeme muset udělat něco s tvými fyzickými…nedostatky."

„Nedostatky?!" naježil se Harry.

„Ano, je příliš jednoduché tě znehybnět. Tvůj mozek ti bude zbytečný, pokud se nedokážeš bránit fyzicky."

Harry na něj zavrčel. „Dej mi minutu a já postavím-…"

Riddle ho přerušil. „Někdy, dítě, nemáš minutu. Někdy je nepřítel rychlejší."

„Vtipné jak se přirovnáváš k nepříteli," poukázal podezřívavě.

„Ani dvojsmyslné náznaky ani přímost na tebe nepůsobí. Jsi dobrý, Harry, ale nemůžeš mě držet z dosahu napořád."

Harryho oči se nad tou narážkou narovnaly. „Můžeš mě zahrabat na celé dny, Riddle, můžeš mě zesměšňovat, můžeš si se mnou hrát ty svoje dvojsmyslné hry a hodit mě psům, ale donuť mě co se tohohle týče a zjistíš, co to znamená být můj nepřítel."

Harry měl v úmyslu dát Riddleovi najevo jak naprosto vážný v tomhle byl, ale ten muž měl tu drzost vypadat zaujatě.

„Kvůli čemu na světě se můžeš ušklíbat _teď_?" zuřil, „Já vím, že ti tvoje ego nedovoluje cítit se ohroženě, ale byl jsem-…"

„Oh, já jsem vyděšený."

Harry se na něj skepticky podíval. „No, _nezníš_ vyděšeně."

„Jsem vyděšený všemi těmi hodinami co ještě přijdou, kdy se budu muset uspokojit s čekáním."

Harryho prvním reflexem bylo si z něj zase dělat legraci za hloupé fráze, ale pak pochopil skutečný smysl těch slov a zavřel pusu. Riddle v podstatě právě slíbil počkat, dokud Harry nebude ochotný, a nepoužít hrubou sílu, aby si vynutil co chce, jako by to udělal obvykle.

„Posuneme naší schůzku na zítřek. Bojím se že jsem teď v zoufalé potřebě studené sprchy."

„Huh? Nesmrdíš tak špatně- err, ne že bych si k tobě čichal…schválně…chci říct…" koktal Harry.

Riddle si dramaticky povzdechl. „To je jako mluvit s někým, kdo ještě neprošel pubertou.

„Puberta není nic než slovo pro změny v hormonálních signálech z mozku do gonád, které vyústí v proces fyzických změn, kterými dítě dospěje do dospělce schopného pohlavního rozmnožování, což se mi všechno stalo, děkuji mnohokrát."

„Oh? To je dobré věděl." Riddle nechal oči putovat po celé délce Harryho těla.

Harry pod jeho planoucím pohledem zrudl jako řepa. „Táhni do pekla!"

Odstrčil Riddlea a začal dupat nahoru po schodech a proklínal se přitom pro svoje příliš rychlá ústa. Slyšel jak se za ním otevřely velké dveře a lidé začali proudit z velké síně.

Harry prakticky utekl nahoru, s plným úmyslem nejednat s žádnými dalšími lidmi a všemi těmi komplikovanými emocemi, které s nimi přicházely.

.

.

Někde daleko na západě klopýtal mladý muž skrz temný les a z posledních sil nesl lásku svého života.

„Zvládli jsme to!" oddechoval, „Vidíš ty světla? Jsme skoro tam, 'miono! Ještě kousek, drž se pevně."

Ale dívka nezpevnila své sevření na jeho zádech, její síla ji opustila už dávno.

„Nevzdávej se, slyšíš mě? Budeš v pohodě, Hermiono!"

Slabě zakašlala a z jejích plic se ozval příšerný bublavý zvuk. „R-ro..one."

„Nemluv!" řekl chlapec zpanikařeně, „Potřebuješ sílu…A-aby ses zotavila."

„Ro…ne…psi."

V dálce za nimi mohl slyšet vytí stopařských psů. Sevřel jí pevněji a pokusil se přimět nohy k běhu, ale už mu nezbývala síla.

„Běž," zašeptala Hermiona zlomeně.

„Ne!" vykřikl zoufale. „Ne, nikdy, nemůžu…Dostali jsme se ven, 'miono! Naživu. Tohle přežijeme, slyšíš mě?!"

Několikrát se sípavě nadechla. „St-tejně…jsem to by-byla já…kdo nás tam… dostal."

Horečnatě vrtěl hlavou. „Přestaň mluvit. Prosím, přestaň mluvit. Potřebuješ sílu."

„Omlo-ouvám se…Zbili t-tě."

Po tváři mu začaly stékat slzy a zamlžil se mu zrak. Nezáleželo na tom, stejně bylo příliš tma, než aby něco viděl.

„Měl jsem tam být dřív. Ale nemohl jsem tě najít, než bylo příliš-… Oh bože, mě je to tak líto."

Na chvíli zavřel oči proti návalu těch hrozných věcí, které viděl na Baronově velitelství, zatímco tam pracoval. A zlomenou postavu Hermiony v její cele, drženou tam týdny a mučenou dokud z ní nebyla kaše zkrvaveného masa.

„Bude to v pořádku. Jsme venku. Budeš v pořádku…" opakoval to jako mantru, zatímco se stopaři přibližovali.

Její tělo se najednou uvolnilo.

„Hermiono?!" Zastavil se a opatrně ji sundal ze zad, skoro padaje vyčerpáním.

„'miono, nedělej mi to. Prosím." Dřepnul si vedle ní a poslouchal její dýchání. Bylo prakticky neexistující.

„Ne, prosím, ne ona, nemůžu bez ní žít."

Seděl tam a čekal na zázrak, nebo že se svět přestane točit, aniž by se staral, že se jejich pronásledovatelé rychle přibližovali.

„Co bylo tak důležitého, že se pro to vzdala života? Oh Hermiono, co jsi v těch knížkách našla?"

Zabořil hlavu do dlaní a tiše plakal, věděl, že kdyby jí našel dřív, měla by šanci přežít.

„Ha…rr…y."

Trhnul sebou, naklonil se nad ní, úleva ho zaplavila, když si uvědomil, že ještě nebyla mrtvá. „Co? Ne- nemluv. Dostanu tě odtud. Jen počkej, já-…"

„Har-ry. Mu-síš…mu…po-moct."

Najednou ho popadla za zápěstí silou, která patřila víc dospělému muži, než umírající dívce. Otevřela oči, něco co neměla sílu udělat už dny.

S příšernou jistotou Ron věděl, že to je naposled co je viděl naplněné životem.

„Najdi Harryho Pottera."

Její ruka sklouzla z jeho zápěstí a její očí zíraly skrze něj do prázdna.

Ani už nemohl plakat. Nezbylo v něm nic než otupělost. Čekal že se dveře do pekla otevřou hned teď a tady. Ale pokud tu Hermiona už nebyla, tak možná už v pekle byl.

Psí zavytí prorazilo noc, ne dále než několik metrů daleko.

Pomalu se v něm začala rozpínat horká spalující zloba. Popadl tlustý klacek, co ležel vedle něj a stoupl si.

Zbylo mu sotva dost síly, aby se zvedl, načež ještě držet klacek. Ale s tělem té co miloval u nohou, se cítil neporazitelně.

Jen ať přijdou.

Zabije všechno a všechny, kteří stáli mezi ním a jeho jediným cílem co v životě měl.

Harry Potterem.

Už to jméno předtím slyšel.


	29. Chapter 29

29 Kapitola

Harryho den začal s cákancem vody, poletujícími končetinami a šíleným smíchem. Ještě pořád zápasil na zemi s dekou, když se přes něj přelil nový příval vody.

„Vstávat, vstávat lorďátko! Přišel nový vzrušující den! Vstávat říkám!"

Harrymu se konečně povedlo vymotat se z peřiny a rychle se vydrápal na nohy. „Bello?! Co- proč-…Jak jsi mě našla?!"

Bellatrix stála na jeho posteli, v rukou prázdný kýbl a na tváři široký úsměv.

„Oh, Snape dostal ošklivé krvácení z nosu, které mu rozvázalo jazyk. Jistě, musela jsem ho několikrát praštit, aby se to stalo, ale nesoustřeďme se na detaily.

Ta nejznepokojivější věc byla, že Harry nedokázal říct, jestli žertuje, nebo ne.

„A teď, můj drahý studente, jelikož už jsme všichni řádně umytí, můžeme začít s naší lekcí."

Najednou měla v ruce dlouhý dřevěný klacek, který vydával svištivý zvuk, když ho ve vzduchu testovala.

„Stud-…Lek-…Co?!" zeptal se stále napůl spící Harry.

„Deset koleček okolo jezera, říkám! Dobrý začátek na vypěstování výdrže."

„Co to s-…Jau!"

Bella přivedla klacek tvrdě na jeho hlavu.

„Začínaje dneškem tě budu učit, jak pořádně bojovat. Lekce číslo jedna: Setkáš se s protivníkem, který je mnohem silnější, než ty - to jsem já - co uděláš?"

„Postav-…Ow, přestaň s tím!" vykřikl, když ho znovu udeřila.

„Tsk. Se mnou bojuješ svým tělem, ne hračkami! Teď odpověz, co můžeš udělat?"

„Err…Já- woah." Bella znovu máchla klackem, ale Harry tentokrát viděl útok přicházet a rychle mu uskočil z cesty.

Bellatrix se divoce zasmála. „Ano! Dobře! Odpovědí je _utečeš_!"

S tím seskočila z postele, klacek připravený k úderu vysoko nad hlavou a rozběhla se k Harrymu.

„To si ze mě musíš dělat srandu! Ani jsem ještě nesní-…Jau! Mohla bys přes-…Ack!"

Bellatrix ho neúprosně bila, a Harry, jelikož neměl jinou možnost, utíkal. Bellatrix běžela za ním, divoce se smála a mlátila klackem do čehokoliv, co jí bylo poblíž.

Harry vyběhl z koleje a rozeběhl se po schodech dolů, když Bella jednoduše přeskočila první patro schodů a praštila ho přímo do břicha.

„Pomalý! Líný! Vlečeš se! Kde je tvůj instinkt o přežití!"

A tak začala honička. Bellatrix ho pronásledovala přes celý hrad s vražednou rychlostí. Kdykoli byl příliš pomalý, nebo zaváhal, protože neznal cestu, tak ho bez zábran praštila.

Vyhnala ho až ven z hradu a řítili se přes pole směrem k jezeru.

„Co ode mě chceš, ty čarodějnice?!" Zaječel na ní Harry přes rameno, jak mu její klacek prosvištěl kolem hlavy.

„Řekla jsem ti to, lorďátko, deset koleček!"

„Teď?! Nemožné! Už to dýl nevydržím!"

„Oh, jsem si jistá, že vydržíš, totiž se správnou motivací ano!"

Bellatrix svou výhružku skutečně naplnila a přestala ho pronásledovat teprve když dokončili desáté kolečko. Tou dobou byl Harry přesvědčený, že umře na kardiovaskulární selhání. Jeho tělo vážně nebylo na takové vyčerpání trénované.

Bella ho musela prakticky nést zpátky do velké síně.

K tomu že byl zpocený, bez dechu, bolestivému píchání v boku a chvějícím svalům se, když ucítil vůni snídaně, přidal také jeho žaludek žalostným kručením.

Jelikož mu nezbyla na jakýkoli jiný boj energie, zhroutil se vedle Riddlea a spokojil se se všemocným zamračením.

Lord se pouze pobaveně podíval na jeho vyčerpanou postavu. „Netvař se tak mrzutě."

„Mrzutě?! Co kdybych okolo jezera honil desetkrát já _tebe_ uvidíme, kdo bude mrzutý potom," zasyčel.

Riddle klidně přejel rukou po Harryho čele a odhrnul mu zpocené vlasy z očí. „Není třeba abys mě honil, dítě. Už jsem chycený ve tvém kouzlu."

Harry zaskřípal zuby. „Vážně si nemyslím, že se mi líbí tvůj nedávný sklon k sentimentům."

„Ty jsi muž, který jde těžko potěšit, _Harry_ ," posmíval se Riddle

„S trochou ticha bys došel daleko, _můj lorde_."

„Tsk. Hrubé."

Harry si dopřál několik rychlých loků vody, než odpověděl. „Dneska ráno mě vzbudila Bellatrix, jakou si čekal, že budu mít náladu?"

„Ona je jedním z mých nejlepších bojovníků, víš. Měl by ses cítit poctěn."

Harry protočil oči. Ze všech těch ‚poct' kterých se mu v této skupině dostávalo mu začínalo být rychle na nic. „Ty jsi perfekcionalista, Riddle, všichni ve tvé skupině jsou dobří bojovníci."

Riddle lehce naklonil hlavu, zatímco si plnil talíř. „Pravda, ale všichni mají svůj vlastní styl. Bella je menší a lehčí než většina, takže se spoléhá hlavně na rychlost a triky. Její učení ti bude sedět mnohem líp, než kohokoli, kdo závisí hlavně na síle svalů."

Riddleova schopnost přemýšlet dopředu nechala Harryho zase jednou oněmělého úžasem. On si myslel, že dostal Bellatrix, protože ona ho otravovala nejvíc. Ale Riddle si ve skutečnosti dal práci s tím najít někoho, kdo ho dokáže zbít poučným způsobem. Jak…sladké.

„Taky je tu ten fakt, že mě žadonila abych jí to nechal udělat už od té doby, co jsme opustili Londýn," pokračoval Riddle, jako by mu četl myšlenky.

Harry si odfrkl. No, to bylo sladké jejím vlastním způsobem, ne?

Bellatrix, stejně zpocené jako on, ale jinak v mnohem lepším stavu, a rozhodně v lepší náladě, se posadila na jeho druhou stranu.

„Nedělejte si starosti, můj lorde, pěkně mu vybuduji výdrž," ujistila ho nedočkavě.

„Ahh, dobře. To se…může hodit."

Harry si ukusoval chleba a přejížděl pohledem z Riddleova samolibého úšklebku na Bellin široký úsměv. Zase mu něco unikalo. Sakra, proč se to dělo pořád?

„Co to má do prdele znamenat?"

Bella si adoptovala nevinný úsměv, který jí vůbec neseděl. „Měla bych pracovat i na jeho ohebnosti, můj lorde?"

Harry se na ní podezřívavě zamračil. „Pokud něco, tak bys měla pracovat na mojí síle, ohebný už jsem dost."

„Oh?" Riddleův úsměv se rozšířil ještě víc a naklonil se směrem k Harrymu. „Povídej, dítě."

„O co jde?!" zasyčel Harry naštvaně nad jejich výměnou významných pohledů.

Bella se hlasitě zasmála. „Je nevinnost nakažlivá, můj lorde?"

„Ne, má drahá Bello, myslím že to funguje jen obráceně… Víc šťávy, _Harry_?"

„Ne, děkuji," vymáčkl Harry popuzeně, odhodlaný je ignorovat po zbytek jídla.

Akorát začínal třetí krajíc chleba, když ho Bellin klacek přetáhl přes ruce, a způsobil, že mu chleba spadl zpátky na talíř.

„Ow! Co to do pr-…"

„Naše přestávka skončila, teď se podíváme, jak opravdu bojuješ."

Harry na ní nevěřícně zíral. „Co, teď?! Ale už jsme-…"

„Nebuď hloupý, to bylo jen na rozehřání!"

Popadla ho za krk a vyvlekla ze síně.

Riddle za nimi lehce zamával. „Bav se."

„Já tě zatraceně zabiju, Riddle!" přísahal Harry odhodlaně, zatímco se snažil vykroutit z Bellina sevření.

Zase ho vytáhla ven, na prázdné travnaté pole poblíž staré vrby. K Harryho zděšení je zvědavě následovalo vcelku dost dalších členů.

Bella ho odstrčila pár metrů od sebe, trochu se přikrčila a zaujala bojový postoj. Jejich diváci se začali pošklebovat a utvořili kolem nich široký kruh.

„Tak dobře, lorďátko, podíváme se, jak rychlé máš pěsti."

„Err…" Harry se podíval dolů na své ruce, jako by je viděl poprvé. Pomalu udělal nemotornou pěst. „Nemáš mě nejdřív něco naučit?"

Bella jeho směrem zablýskla dalším ze svých sadistických zazubení. „Bolest je nejlepším učitelem zlatíčko."

„Jo…Je tu nějaká šance na oponenta, který by byl trochu víc na mé úrovni?" zkusil.

Její odpověď přišla ve formě dvou pěstí a jednoho kolene. Harrymu se sotva povedlo vyhnout se prvním dvěma, ale její koleno mu šlo přímo do žaludku a vymáčklo mu vzduch z plic.

Pošklebování od ostatních členů kolem nich zesílilo. Někde skrz bolest si Harry všiml, že to nebyl nutně urážející zvuk. Jen si upřímně užívali šou.

Zatracení sadisti, všichni. Co že to tu dělal?

Harry neohrabaně chytil další Bellin útok, ale byl snadno vyveden z rovnováhy a přistál na mokré trávě.

Harry si rezignovaně povzdechl. Ani na ní nemohl být naštvaný, technicky se mu _snažila_ pomoct. Jen měla tendenci všechno trochu přehánět. Přátelské pošklebování ji podnítilo ještě víc.

„No tak, lorďátko, já vím že to dokážeš líp. Pořád si pamatuju tvůj reflex v hospodě. Ty jsi ve skutečnosti přirozený bojovník, že?"

Harry se posbíral ze země a oprášil si nějakou špínu z kalhot. „Jedinou techniku, kterou mám je škrábání a kousání, víc jako kotě, vážně."

‚ _Do toho a zapřeď.'_

Do prdele s tím bastardem. Co dělá v jeho hlavě?

„Oh, tak dobře, lorďátko. Pojď a kousni mě."

Harry se s odporem zašklebil. „Ne díky, potřebovala bys alespoň tři koupele, než bych to byť jen zvážil."

Dav zahoukal, tentokrát pro Harryho.

Bella se znovu nadšeně zachechtala a opět zaútočila. Tentokrát byl Harry připravenější. Alespoň mentálně. Fyzicky pořád neměl šanci.

Všechno co mohl dělat bylo se vyhýbat a blokovat její útoky, aby zanechaly jen modřiny a doufejme ne zlomené kosti. Povedlo se mu jí jednou kopnout, ale ona tím vypadala naprosto nedotčená a jednoduše mu tu nohu popadla a bolestivě zkroutila. Také se mu povedlo jí napůl uhodit, napůl škrábnout po tváři a udělat tak malé červené linky. Oba jeho útoky si od jejich diváků vysloužily potlesk.

Ona ho praštila a kopla bezpočtukrát a jednou spadl na zem protože zakopl o _svou vlastní zatracenou nohu._

Bella ho vždycky nechala se po zvlášť těžké ráně dát dohromady, čímž ukázala na ní neobyčejné sebeovládání. Bylo zjevné, že si s ním jenom hraje, ale Harry věděl, že by měl být vděčný, kdyby ukázala svojí skutečnou sílu, byl si celkem jistý, že už by byl mrtvý.

Pokusil se jí znovu dát ránu mířenou přímo na její obličej. Bella se snadno vyhnula, otočila se o hodila ho přes rameno. Dopadl do trávy obličejem napřed.

Než se mohl vyhrabat na nohy, už mu seděla na zádech, jeho ruku zamknutou v bolestivé sevření.

„Vzdávám se! Vzdávám se! Přestaň s tím ty zlá čarodějnice, vykloubíš mi rameno, argh!"

„Hmph. Myslela jsem, že jsi říkal, že ji ohebný," posmívala se mu, ale ruku mu uvolnila.

„Jsi rychlý, lorďátko, tvoje reflexy ti zachrání život. Ale musíš pracovat na rovnováze, nedáváš mi víc odporu než polštář. A přestaň si držet palec jako mimino, když děláš pěst, zlomíš si ho, když dáš příliš velkou ránu. A kam jsi pro všechno na světě namířil to kopnutí? Pokud je tvůj soupeř svalnatý, jeho břicho bude tvrdé jako dřevo. Musíš mu namířit na ledviny, nebo na kolena."

Harry několikrát mrknul, zmatený nad jejími rozkazy, že byly skutečně nápomocné. Bella sti stoupla a Harry se mohl zvednout do sedící pozice.

Několik pomalých tlesknutí ho přinutilo vzhlédnout. Zamumlal kletbu, když před sebou uviděl stát Riddlea, jak se na něj dolů samolibě usmívá.

„Dobrá práce, Bello. Zítra budeš pokračovat?"

„Samozřejmě, můj lorde," odpověděla s dychtivostí.

Dav se začal rozcházet, až za sebou nechali jen Riddlea a Harryho. Ten byl pokrytý blátem a modřinami, ale nechtěl dát Riddleovi šanci, aby ho zase donutil cítit se méněcenně, tak se na něj nahoru pokřiveně usmál s natrhnutým rtem.

„No, nevypadám ohromě, pokrytý modřinami?"

Riddle překvapeně nadzvedl obočí. „Teď mi čteš myšlenky, ano?"

„Jen tě začínám znát."

„Hmm," udělal lord a sehnul se s nataženou rukou aby se mohl dotknout jeho tváře. „To je dobře."

Riddleova ruka otřela několik kousků hlíny a jeho palec přejel přes Harryho zakrvácený ret.

Harryho svaly nad tím pohybem ztuhly, ale nedal mu to zadostiučinění, že by sebou trhnul.

„Neodtahuješ se pryč," pozoroval Riddle zvědavě.

„Možná to je jen plán jak pro jednou ušpinit _tebe_. Vím že to nenávidíš."

Riddle se nad tím trochu naježil. „To naprosto závisí na okolnostech, dítě."

„Možná, ale ty jsi vždyc-…"

Riddleho ústa umlčela ty jeho, jak tvrdě skousl jeho už zakrvácený ret a tvrdě sál.

Na několik šokovaných vteřin Harry úplně ztuhl, než ho rezolutně odstrčil pryč.

„Ow! Co jsi, pijavice?!" zaječel pobouřeně a zaklonil se, aby mezi ně dostal víc místa.

Riddle si rukou utřel ústa, naprosto nevzrušený. „Věřím, že vhodnou otázkou by bylo, jestli jsem upír."

„Co je sakra upír?"

„Stvoření noci, sající krev nevinných, aby žilo věčně."

Harry si odfrkl. „Ano, to rozhodně zní jako ty."

„Také jsou hříšně nádherní," samolibě se ušklíbl Riddle.

„Ah," udělal Harry suše. „Tak _to_ nevím."

Riddle si dramaticky povzdechl. „Rozhodně muž, který jde jen těžko potěšit."

Harry se na něj zamračil a sesbíral se ze země.

„A zatímco vypadáš ohromě v každé situaci," pokračoval Riddle, „Dávám ti přednost v čistším stavu. Běž se umýt, než se se mnou setkáš v mé studovně. Pořád mi dlužíš vysvětlení."

„Běž se umýt Harry, sněz tohle Harry, udělej tohle Harry, postav tohle Harry," podrážděně si odfoukl. Jsi vůbec schopný mluvit bez toho, aniž bys všechny komandoval?"

„Přišel bys raději takhle?"

„Ne," řekl Harry dopáleně.

„Tak v tom případě nevidím problém."

Harry udělal neartikulovaný, sténavý zvuk, který byl napůl povzdech, napůl zoufalý výkřik. „Nutíš mě chtít si rozervat vlastní obličej!"

„Oh, dobře. Někam se dostáváme."

Harry na něj zíral s otevřenou puskou. „Já-co-huh? Ne, víš co, zapomeň na to. Ani se nechci ptát."

Harry se doplahočil do zámku a na levnou nohu našlapoval trochu lehčeji, protože dostala hnusnou ránu od Bellatrix.

Musel vylézt schody několikrát, aby měl dost vody na naplnění vany. Používali jezerní vodu, aby se umyli. Nebyla naprosto čistá, ale bylo to víc, než měla většina.

Nesl poslední kýbl, když ho najednou na čtvrtém poschodí někdo chytil a brutálně s ním praštil do zdi. Voda jim promočila nohy, když se kýbl svalil na zem.

„Takže to máš rád tvrdě, eh? Hezounek jako ty, kdo by si to pomyslel?" vydechl mu ten muž vedle ucha.

Pach potu zaútočil na jeho nos a Harry otevřel oči, které zavřel když mu hlava bolestivě praštila do zdi.

Toho muže nepoznal, musel to být jeden z těch členů, co s ním během večere nemluvili.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptal se ledově.

„Oh, jen nízký člen. Ale ty nejsi, že? Lorďátko, ha! Hezká malá hračka na šukání, hm?"

„Co?"

„Řekni mi, šuká tě dobře?"

Harry byl zanechán oněmělý úžasem, zatímco měl ten muž tu drzost, dotknout se ho v místech, _kde nechtěl být dotýkán_.

„Jak se ti to líbí, hmm?"

„Dej ze mě ty špinavý hnáty pryč, nebo ti utrhnu ruku a umlátím tě s ní k smrti."

Muž se jenom zasmál. „Ale, ale, tak energetický. A takový hrdý obličej. Musíš být pod ním skvostný pohled."

„Nemám tušení, o čem t-…"

Muž jim srazil rty dohromady, jazyk strkaje do Harryho pusy.

Byla to ta jednoduše nejnechutnější věc v jeho celém životě. Skousl, tvrdě.

Muž zavyl bolestí a pustil ho, svíraje zakrvácenou pusu. „Oh, toho budeš litovat, hezounku."

Harry ho nakopl vší silou, kterou dokázal sebrat, míříc na koleno, jak mu Bella řekla. Ozval se uspokojivý křupavý zvuk a muž spadl na podlahu.

„O tom vysoce pochybuji," vyplivl Harry, popadl svůj kýbl a rozběhl se zpátky se schodům.

Běžet přestal, až když byl bezpečně ve svých pokojích.

Ew, to bylo prostě…ugh.

Vidíš? Říkal Riddleovi, že z té pitomé žárlivost nic dobrého nevzejde! Jeez, tihle členové měli nějaké vážné problémy.

Povzdechl si a připravil si koupel, nepamatoval si, jestli se kdy chtěl umýt tak zoufale moc.

Ale předtím než vlezl dovnitř, se před ním zatřepotala bílá koule peří.

„Hedviko!"

Téměř na sovu zapomněl. Usoudil, že se buď ztratila na cestě, nebo se vůbec nechtěla vrátit domů.

Namísto toho měla k noze přivázaný malý dopis.

„Letěla jsi až k Aberforthovi, než jsi se vrátila?" zeptal se jí ohromeně, zatímco rozvazoval dopis.

Unaveně na něj houkla. Rozvinul papír.

 _Harry,_

 _Doufáme, že jsi v bezpečí na vaší základně. My jsme se vrátili zpátky hezky snadno. Na východě se něco chystá, v teritoriu krvavého barona. Slyšeli jsme příšerné zvěsti. Jestli je tu nějaká šance, že bys dokázal přesvědčit svého lorda, aby ho nevyzval, udělej to. Také jsou tu zvěsti o nových mrtvých lordech, kteří se objevují všude, nejen na bálech. Máme podezření, že dvojčata teď loví i jednotlivé lordy v jejich základnách._

 _Buď opatrný_

 _Aberforth & Alastor_

Oh skvěle.

Jako kdyby toho už Riddlemu neměl na vyznání tolik, teď mu také mohl říct o zaslechnutí o ‚příšerných zvěstech' od Barona. Se vším co věděl, to mohlo Riddlea přimět chtít jít ještě víc, ze zvědavosti.

S potřesením hlavou nad bincem, co nazýval svým životem, dal Hedvice nějaké jídlo, než si konečně dal svou koupel.

.

* * *

.

„Takže mi říkáš…?" začal Riddle pomalu poté, co mu Harry převyprávěl svůj příběh. „Že malá Ginny je sestra vrahů, kteří zabili lordy na bále, což jsou dvojčata, které patří do rodiny, která tě vychovala v tvých raných létech, která patří do odboje který je proti spolku, který chaos plánoval celou dobu a který tě chce mrtvého, protože…dáváš naději?"

Seděli v Riddleově kanceláři už přes dvě hodiny. Lord ho nepřerušil ani jednou, zatímco Harry mu řekl všechno co věděl o Weasleyových, odporu a spolku.

„Err, jo…Něco takového. Podle všeho už mě plánovali zabít s těmi pilulkami, pak jsem měl umřít v ohni, nebo alespoň během chaosu, pak to chtěl Brumbál udělat sám a teď Brousek doufá, že zemřu ve výzvě proti Baronovi."

„To je…Vcelku hodně nepřátel, co máš, dítě."

Harry se nervózně zasmál. „Uhm, tak nějak… Jsi si pořád jistý, že mě chceš ve své skupině?"

K jeho překvapení se Riddle povýšeně usmál. „Oh, prosím, právě jsi mi řekl, že je tu celá hromada lordů v odporu, kteří pro tebe přísahali _zemřít_. Ty možnosti, které představuješ, _Harry_ , jsou nekonečné."

„Jo…Tak nějak čekají, že je sjednotím a zničím spolek. Já jsem odmítl a, err, řekl jim, že to můžeš udělat ty."

Riddleovo oči se komicky rozšířily, než vybuchl smíchy. „Oh můj. Dítě, ty vážně musíš přestat pletichařit za mými zády. Bojím se, že přijdu o všechnu _zábavu_."

Harry se nesměle podrbal vzadu na hlavě. „No, není to tak, že _ty_ bys mi něco říkal. Tak jsem myslel…Alespoň než jsem sám věděl, o co jde…"

Riddle si elegantně stoupl a začal kroužit okolo Harryho židle, kterému se z toho pevně utáhly vnitřnosti.

„'Vyvolený' přímo pod mým nosem," přemýšlel Riddle. „A pod paprskem naděje shromáždění lordů, plánující revoluci. Má to hezky zvuk. Je to jako bys už měl svoje vlastní následovníky."

Zastavil se před Harrym a jemně mu postrčil brýle nahoru.

Harry sebou nad tím kontaktem trhnul.

Riddle si okamžitě všimnul jeho náhlé reakce na kontakt. „O co jde?"

Harry se mu vyhnul pohledem. „Nic."

„Nic to zjevně není, co se stalo?"

„Je to v pohodě. Jen jsem unavený z toho všeho mluvení. Můžu už jít?"

Lord se zamračil, evidentně mu na tu omluvu neskočil, ale po dlouhém zkoumavém pohledu si sednul zpátky do vlastní židle.

„Ještě jsme nemluvili o našich plánech pro Barona. Můžeš jít potom."

Harry přikývl. „Dobře. Pořád ho chceš vyzvat? Už jsi věděl, že je to past. Ale teď víš, že je to všechno připraveno spolkem…"

„Zpátky ve vlaku jsi mi řekl, že máš nápad, který by Barona snadno porazil."

Harry si pamatoval vytrhnuté stránky, plné naškrábaných poznámek, které si nepamatoval, že by udělal. „Můžu ho mít, kdybych měl nějaký zatracený čas na svých věcech skutečně pracovat."

„Mám pořád v plánu ho vyzvat. Teď ještě víc než předtím. Pokud se nám povede vyhrát, už bychom se zbavili jednoho z mocných lordů spolku."

„Ve skutečnosti nepřemýšlíš o tom, že bys šel proti celému spolku, že ne?" zasténal Harry. Vážně, _vážně_ , nechtěl být do tohohle nepořádku zatáhnutý ještě víc.

„Chtěl jsem vědět, proč má matka musela zemřít. Teď to vím."

A on zabije každého jednotlivého člověka, který byl za její smrt zodpovědný. Harry si tiše povzdechl.

Riddle udělal iritované gesto, jako kdyby zaháněl vlastní myšlenky. „Ale pro teď máme jiný problém."

„Máme?!"

„Řekl jsi mi, že Grindelwald byl zakladatel spolku?" dožadoval se. „Jak velmi zajímavé… Akorát včera jsem dostal osobní pozvání ho navštívit."

Harry na své židli poskočil. „Co?! Proč?"

„Ty mi řekni. Všechno co vím je, že to nemůžu minout ani za celý svět. Ale on mě čeká za několik týdnů a my nemůžeme čekat tak dlouho, abychom vyzvali Barona. Spolek se jinak může rozhodnout, že se nás zbaví jinak, plus nechceme, aby byl ještě připravenější."

Harry si mnul spánky, hlava se mu točila různými důsledky a možnými řešeními. „Ale nemůžeš cestovat do Grindelwaldova území _a_ k Baronovi abys ho vyzval."

„Oh, ale já přesně to udělám."

Harry se odmítavě zasmál nad jeho arogantním tónem. „To je nemožné. Nemůžeš být na dvou místech najednou. Ani já ti s tím nedokážu pomoct."

„Ano můžeš, můj malý génie."

Harry se přestal smát a místo toho se na něj skepticky podíval, hledajíc nějaký náznak, že to byl jen vtip, ale našel jen prohnaný úsměv.

„…Prostě jen znovu musíš být mnou."


	30. Chapter 30

30 Kapitola

„Ne, zapomeň na to, to neudělám." Harry si rozhodně překřížil ruce na prsou a opřel se do židle.

„Ano, uděláš."

„Ne."

„Ano."

„Ne!"

Riddle tsknul. „Přestaň se chovat tak dětinsky."

„Oh, jako kdyby ty jsi byl lepší!" zasyčel zpátky.

Snažili se jeden druhého porazit pohledem, ticho bylo přerušováno jen praskáním z krbu.

„Pamatuji si rozhovor, který jsme měli ve vlaku," pokračoval Riddle líně. „Řekl jsi mi, že ti nevadí být použit, dokud ti řeknu plán."

Harry ho probodl pohledem a zhluboka vydechnul. „Jo, no, myslel jsem _proveditelný_ plán."

„Je to proveditelné. Už jsi to předtím udělal."

„S Popletalem!" vykřikl Harry vyvedený z míry. „Ne se zasraným strůjcem apokalypsy!"

Protože on prostě věděl, že zůstane trčet s Grindelwaldem.

Riddle potřeboval být s Baronem až získá svoje vítězství. Jednou věcí bylo vyzvat skupinu jako podvodník, ale lord nemohl jen tak zůstat mimo bitvu. Skupina by nikdy neuznala porážku takovému zbabělci a výsledné pověsti by byly ošklivé.

Riddleův úšklebek se stal posměšným. „Bojíš se?"

Harry si odfrknul. „Muže, který uvrhnul svět do chaosu a poslal civilizaci zpět o několik století? Ano!"

„Budeš v pořádku. Je to jednoduché pozvání. Všechno, co musíš dělat, je promluvit si s lordem."

„A nezmínit, že jsem to mimino, jehož zabitím jsou všichni tak posedlí."

„To taky," uznal Riddle. „Jen se musíš naučit jak se chovat jako lord. Soudě z toho jak se k tobě moji následovníci začínají chovat, to nebude žádný velký problém."

„Chovají se ke mně podle toho, jak se mnou jednáš _ty_."

„Dávám si příliš malou váhu, _Harry_. Všechno na čem potřebujeme zapracovat, jsou tvé způsoby."

Harry podrážděně protočil oči. „Řekl jsem, že to neudělám! Já jsem ten jediný, kdo bude muset postavit věci, které jsou potřeba k Baronově porážce. Měl bych být tam! Navíc, zařídili to tak, abychom tu výzvu prohráli, budeš potřebovat všechny lidi, co máš."

„Byl bych raději, kdybys byl semnou," přiznal Riddle, „ale nemůžeme tohle nečekané pozvání ignorovat."

„Fajn, tak pošli někoho jiného! Nemusím to být já, ne? Pošli Luciuse, to je konec konců bývalý lord. Nebo Snapea, ten muž je schopný skrýt cokoliv."

Riddleoho výraz nad Snapeovo ‚schopností' na chvíli potemněl. „Ne. Grindelwald o mě musel slyšet pověsti. Jedna věc, o které určitě všichni povídají, je můj věk. Technicky nepatřím do chybějící generace, ale předpokládám, že v celku dost lidi mě k nim počítá. Ty tomu popisu sedíš: Mladý, muž, tmavovlasý, zvláštní barva očí-…"

„Moje oči jsou normální!" protestoval Harry.

„Navíc," pokračoval Riddle a jednoduše ho ignoroval, „Víš, o co skutečně jde, jak s Baronem, tak i s Grindelwaldem. Potřebuji tam někoho, kdo si bude schopný věci spojit."

Harry se ve své židli opřel dozadu a tiše trucoval. Všechno, co Riddle řekl, dávalo smysl a on to nenáviděl.

Jestli chtěli nad spolkem zvítězit, a to bylo velké jestli, potřebovali s tím začít teď. Ten s Baronem nastražil past, takže namísto toho potřebovali vyhrát. Jejich vůdce jim v tu samou chvíli poslal pozvání, takže je nemožné udělat obojí. Takže potřebovali udělat přesně to. To nemožné.

„Můžeš si někoho vzít, jestli chceš," pokračoval Riddle. „I toho mastného zrádc-…"

„Snape je tvůj jediný doktor. Plus je ten jediný, kdo do tebe dokáže vemluvit nějaký zdravý rozum, aniž by se u toho pochcal. Nedovolím ti nikam jít beze mě, nebo jeho."

Riddle se temně zasmál. „Ty to _nedovolíš_?"

„Někdo na tebe musí dohlédnout."

Lord se ušklíbl, ale jinak neodpověděl, což Harryho překvapilo.

„Nemůžu ti dát Bellu nebo Luciuse, to jsou moji nejlepší bojovníci. A když vidím, jak se odmítáš socializovat s kýmkoli jiným…"

Harry podrážděně zaskřípal zuby. To byla stěží jeho chyba, že neznal žádné další členy. Už o tom mluvili předtím, ale samozřejmě, ten zatracený lord neposlouchal.

„Fajn, tak půjdu sám," pokrčil rameny.

Karmínové oči se narovnaly. „Tak _to_ je zase něco, co nedovolím já."

„Kdyby se něco mělo stát, jeden člověk bude stěží rozdíl," hádal se Harry.

„Stejně, pořád ne. Hádám že bych mohl postrádat Dolohova, nebo Notta."

Harry se zašklebil nad vyhlídkou cestovaní přes celou zemi s někým, koho vůbec neznal.

„Co Rosier?" zeptal se neochotně. Neměl toho muže zrovna rád, ani mu nevěřil, ale alespoň spolu několikrát mluvili.

Riddle se na něj přemýšlivě podíval. „Evan Rosier? To je lukostřelec. Velmi užitečný, kdykoli kolem není munice. Ale stejně bych preferoval, kdyby sis vybral někoho, kdo se víc hodí na boj zblízka."

Harry zavrčel. „Svoje preference si můžeš strčit do prdele. On nebo nikdo."

„Takový jazyk, dítě. Teď jsem ale zvědavý, je tu něco, co bych ml vědět o tobě a Rosierovi? Viděl jsem tě s ním sedět během jídel," škádlil ho Riddle nonšalantně.

„Ano, snažíc se socializovat," vyplivl Harry.

To vůbec nebyl jeho skutečný důvod. Ale znělo to líp, než ‚Udělal jsem to jen proto, abych tě nasral', takže Harry šel s tím.

„Tak fajn, Evan Rosier. My pojedeme vlakem, takže ty budeš muset najít nějaký jiný cestovní prostředek. Umíš jezdit na koni?" zeptal se Riddle.

„Nikdy jsem to nezku-… Tak moment, ještě jsem nesouhlasil!" chytil se Harry a probodl Riddlea pohledem. Ten bastard byl příliš dobrý v řízení rozhovoru.

Riddle si plynule stoupl a nahnul se dopředu, čímž Harryho efektivně uvěznil ve vlastní židli. Ten se vrtěl, aby mezi ně dostal nějaké místo, ale židle ho nenechala.

Lord se naklonil ještě víc, až se jejich nosy prakticky dotýkaly a jeho červené oči byly nepohodlně blízko Harryho.

„Nedávám ti na výběr," zašeptal Riddle pobaveně a jeho dech Harryho pošimral na obličeji.

„Nenávidím tě," zasyčel Harry a nechal své tělo sklouznout níž, aby se dostal od nad ním se tyčícího obličeje.

To byla chyba. Jeho nohy se zamotaly do Riddleovo a chytily ho ještě víc. Riddle se usmál, když se jeho koleno dotklo Harryho rozkroku.

„ _Vážně_ tě nenávidím," zavrčel Harry.

„Jsem poctěn, že ke mně chováš takové _vášnivé_ city."

Harry se zakroutil v pokusu dostat se zpátky nahoru, ale to by znamenalo, že prakticky musel políbil Riddlea.

Frustrovaně se zamračil. Lord nad ním se zasmál, jak si očividně užíval jeho nepříjemnou situaci.

„Pusť mě," dožadoval se Harry naštvaně.

„A znovu tě nikde nedržím," poukázal Riddle samolibě. „Snažíš se zase utéct, _Harry_?"

„Řekl jsem, že jsem unavený."

„Hmm," udělal Riddle skepticky a nenuceně pohnul nohou.

„Bastarde," vyplivl Harry a vrhl se nahoru k těm rtům.

Nikdy by nepřiznal, jak moc si užíval pocit, jak Riddle ztuhl překvapením. Dřív než mohl polibek prohloubit, Harry se od něj odlepil a sklouzl v jeho nestřeženém okamžiku pryč.

„Řekl jsem, že jsem unavený," zopakoval, zatímco mu záplava adrenalinu zabarvila obličej do červena a donutila téměř skákat energií.

„Lháři," protáhl Riddle a jeho oči hořely vířícími emocemi.

Chvíli tak stáli zmražení, Riddle odmítající ho propustit a Harry odmítající znovu utéct pryč.

Konečně si Riddle dlouze, rezignovaně povzdechl.

„Fajn. Běž, Harry, budeš potřebovat všechen spánek, který můžeš získat. Očekávám první výsledky toho tvého plánu zítra večer."

Harry se pokusil a selhal v potlačení úsměvu nad tím malým vítězstvím.

„Ty malá mrško," zamumlal za ním lord.

.

.

„Pane Pottere, už je 8 hodin. Naštěstí jste byl omluven z dnešní snídaně ze vzdělávacích důvodů. To neznamená, že vám dovolím zaspat."

Harry neochotně otevřel oči a ospale zamrkal na vetřelce, který stál na konci postele.

„Přísahám bohu, že příští člověk, který vejde do téhle místnosti vyletí do povětří," slíbil temně.

„Jak krvavé."

„Je zatraceně příliš brzo ráno," reptal Harry. „Co chcete, pane Malfoyi?"

Lucius se na něj dolů podíval, jako kdyby na té situaci nebylo nic divného. „Shledal jsem se s nemožným úkolem - když to řeknu mírně."

„Chcete abych vám pomohl?" zeptal se Harry překvapeně. Malfoyové nežádali o pomoc.

Lucius se na něj divně podíval. „Ne, _vy_ jste ten úkol. Mám to pochybné potěšení vás přetvořit v lorda."

Harry na něj mrknul. „No do prdele."

„Přesně moje myšlenky."

Harry vytáhl jedno obočí. „Vážně? Vy znáte sprostá slova?"

„Znát je a používat je jsou dvě velmi odlišné věci, bude dobře když si to od teď budete pamatovat."

„To není zatraceně pravděpodobné," zamračil se Harry, ale stejně vstal.

Lucius si nepotěšeně povzdechl. „Tudíž nemožnost mého úkolu."

Dovedl Harryho k jednomu z nepoužívaných pokojů na hradě. Tenhle byl prázdný, krom jednoho velkého stolu a několika židlí. Stůl byl velmi pečlivě připravený a bohatě ozdobený.

První věci, které si Harry všimnul, bylo to, že tam byly tři talíře, ale neodůvodněné množství příborů. Tou druhou věcí byl Rosier, které se líně opíral o stěnu a široce se na něj zubil.

Harry dostal špatný pocit.

„Jste tu, abyste se naučili dost způsobů na to, abyste dokázali _předstírat_ , že je máte," řekl Lucius, který si stoupl za třetí židli na druhé straně stou a stál tak čelem k Harrymu a Rosierovi.

„Naši snídani začneme, až si zapamatujete řádné používání všech nástrojů na stole. Zeptám se vás na ně znovu zítra, a pak další den. Když to bude správně, můžeme pokračovat, když špatně, tak ty dny nebudete jíst snídani." Lucius se na ně přísně podíval. „Nějaké otázky?"

Harry si jen podezřívavě měřil stůl. Rosier se odstrčil od zdi a zvedl ruku. „Ano, ah moudrý učiteli, proč jsem tady?"

„Ty chceš říct, že jsi se na tuto nenahraditelnou lekci nepřihlásil dobrovolně?" posmíval se Harry v předstíraném hororu.

Lucius po něm střelil ledovým pohledem, který ho rychle umlčel. Bůh ví, že ten muž dokázal být strach nahánějící, když chtěl. Harry by možná dokonce sklonil hlavu, kdyby nebyl zvyklý na Voldemortovu přítomnost. V porovnání s Riddlem byl Lucius skrz naskrz rozkošný.

„Je mi jedno, proč tu jsi, Evane. Byl jsem instruován, abych vás učil oba, tak budu. Teď, nějaké nápady, jaké jsou různé užití těchto vidliček?"

Harry pohlédl na Rosiera. Ten se podíval bezradně na stůl, ale jinak neukázal žádné známky námitek, nebo otrávenosti nad tím, že tam byl.

Ani Lucius, ani Rosier nevěděli, proč tohle dělali, nebo proč tam vůbec Rosier byl, ale Harry ano. Řekl Riddleovi, že _kdyby_ šel za Grindelwaldem, tak by si s sebou vzal Rosiera, a tak byl Rosier tady. Jednoduché.

Riddleův plán už byl v pohybu a žádný z Harryho protestů ten fakt nezmění. Vládl provázky svých loutek zkušeně a téměř neviditelně. A oni ho bez otázek následovali.

Harry si udělal v duchu poznámku praštit ho do obličeje, až toho bastarda příště uvidí.

.

.

O věčnost tří hodin později, začínali oba, Rosier i on, lehce zešilovat.

Trvalo jim víc než hodinu, než mohli vůbec začít jíst, jelikož Rosier opakovaně selhal v zapamatování si všech použití jednotlivých příborů. Harry s tím neměl problém, a prošel Luciusův test na první pokus. Nicméně byl zaseknutý, dokud neuspěje i Rosier, což vedlo k několika selhaným pokusům o podvádění.

Taky se brzy naučil, že teorie ho moc daleko nedostane. Podle všeho ani nedokázal držet pořádně lžíci. Lžíci! Dokonce si musel dvacetkrát sednout, než Lucius usoudil, že je dostatečně elegantní, aby prošel jako lidské stvoření a ne trol.

Zatímco Harryho to neustálé opravování pouze dovedlo k dosud nepoznaným hloubkám podrážděnosti, Rosier začal mít někde po druhé hodině nekontrolovatelné záchvaty smíchu.

Není nutno říkat, že po třech hodinách lžic, nožů, vidliček a sklenic oba došli k závěru, že dorazili do pekla a Lucius byl zvláště hnusný démon, který je byl poslán mučit.

Poté, co Lucius strávil deset minut vysvětlováním ‚skryté rukojeti', jednoho z mnoha stylů jak držet vidličku, začali probírat možné plány na exorcismus.

Harry by to nikdy nepřiznal, ale když dveřmi prošla Bellatrix, vypadala jako anděl seslaný z nebes. Alespoň na první pohled.

„Krásná dámo! Vezmi mě odtud, na kolenou tě prosím!" vykřikl Rosier v zoufalství a jeho vidlička zbytečně zachrastila na talíři. Lucius ho probodl pohledem.

„Dobrý bože, Luciusi, co jsi jim udělal?" smála se Bella.

„Učení. Pokus o to." Lucius během posledních hodin přešel k úsečným, jednoslovným odpovědím. Jeho sebekontrola byla silná, ale jeho podrážděnost začala nabírat obrátky.

Bellatrix začala Harryho hladit po hlavě. „Chudáček malé lorďátko, mučil tě velký zlý Lucius?"

„Má hlava je zamotaná, můj mozek je zauzlovaný a můj zadek je bolavý," odpověděl Harry vážně.

„Žádná starost, vyrazím ti mozek z lebky, takže nebudeš nic cítit."

„To bych ocenil," zazubil se.

„Neskončil jsem," vstoupil do toho Lucius.

Harry a Rosier nad tím zasténali a nechali své dobře nacvičené postoje poklesnout.

„Já se tak strašně moc neomlouvám, můj nejdražší Luciusi, ale mám učební plán, který s tímhle musím dokončit." Bella vytáhla Harryho z židle.

„Neopovažuj se mě tu nechat!" protestoval Rosier v děsu. „Co na to říkáš, ty stará čarodějnice? Dva proti jednomu?"

Bellatrix se divoce zachechtala. „Ha! Ty, Evane? Ty jsi zbytečný, jakmile je tvůj protivník blíž, než na deset kroků! A tohle štěně tady má před sebou roky učen, než se mu může vůbec zdát o tom, že mě porazí!"

Nevinně se usmála na Harryho, který se na ní zlostně mračil.

„Oh, ale my máme mozky," odpověděl Rosier, který si významně poklepal na spánek.

„Ano, vymažeme tě z povrchu zemského naší nově objevenou znalostí lžic!" přikývl Harry vážně.

Bella se zlomyslně zazubila. „Když to říkáš, lorďátko."

„Aye, boj se lžic!" vykřikl Rosier a vyskočil na nohy.

.

.

„Boj se lžic?" zasténal Harry a prohmatával si žebra, hledaje zlomeniny.

„Znělo to dobře, když jsem to řekl," bránil se Rosier a vyplivl špínu a krev.

Oba už zase leželi ve špinavé trávě.

„No?" zasmála se Bella za nimi, „Pořád čekám na to vyhlazení!"

Neměla ani škrábanec.

„Co myslíš, měli bychom na ni znovu zkusit zaútočit z boku?" zeptal se Rosier s pochybami.

„Už jsme to zkusili pětkrát! Nikdy nečekej jiný výsledek, když děláš tu samou věc, už jsi to někdy slyšel?"

„Ne."

Harry po něm střelil nevěřícným pohledem. „To je Einstein! No tak, všichni znají Einsteina!"

„Já jsem slyšel, že jsi nevěděl, co je to dopis," bránil se Rosier s úšklebkem.

„To je něco jiného!" namítal ohnivě.

„Už jste si probrali peří, kluci?" zavolala Bellatrix znuděně.

„Jaký zvláštní den," povzdechl si Rosier a vzhlédl na zamračenou oblohu.

„Vítej v mém světě," zabručel Harry se zašklebením, když jeho prsty našly zvlášť pohmožděné místo.

Rosier se na něj otočil. „A to jsem si myslel, že pozvánka do tvého světa bude zahrnovat měkkou postel a voňavé svíčky."

Harry si odfrkl „Sni dál."

„Oh já sním dobře."

Harry se na něj zamračil. Rosier se jen zasmál.

„No, tohle byla zábava," řekl Harry a sarkasmus mu z každého slova přímo odkapával. „Želbohu mám vlastní domácí úkol, který musím udělat." Stoupnul si a oprášil si špínu z kalhot.

„To se vzdáváš tak brzo, lorďátko?" posmívala se Bella.

„Je mi _téměř_ líto, že tě nenechám zlámat mi všechny kosti," střelil zpátky sladce, „Ale ještě je nějakou dobu budu potřebovat. Blíží se těžké časy."

„Tak dlouho, dokud nepřijdou v podobě příborů…" otřásl se Rosier.

Harry by před tím, co se ve skutečnosti blížilo, téměř dával přednost příborům. Téměř.

Nechal ty dva, aby se dál hašteřili a zamířil na sedmé poschodí.

Koleje začaly pomalu vypadat jako jeho starý domov, všude napůl dokončené vynálezy a rozbité kousky. Vypadalo to, že jednoduše nebyl určený k tomu, mít pořádek.

Chvíli mu zabralo, než našel vytržené stránky z Riddleovo knížek, přepsaných jeho vlastními poznámkami. Rozložil je na podlahu a začal je skládat dohromady.

Vždycky to bylo lehce znepokojující, analyzovat výsledky svého výpadku. Většinou to byly jen nové vynálezy, ležící okolo, nebo výsledky v hlavě. Už to byla chvíle, co si sám sobě nechal poznámky.

Už jen z pohledu na ty počmárané stránky bylo jasné, že ten, kdo na ně psal, byl šílený. Nebyly uspořádané, nebo organizované. Někdy se zastavily uprostřed věty, někdy byly psané v kruzích, nebo vzhůru nohama, několik stráněk mělo ve skutečnosti víc než jednu vrstvu poznámek, slova téměř nečitelná, výpočty naprosto náhodné, skákajíc od jednoho problému k druhému.

Krom toho, že Harry věděl, že to nebylo náhodné. Jen už nedokázal vidět logiku za svými vlastními poznámkami. Už před dlouhou dobou přijal, že všechno co mohl dělat, bylo věřit výsledkům. Jen je nejdřív musel najít.

Jeho plán byl bláznivý a víc než jen trochu nebezpečný, ale Harry usoudil, že to bude v pořádku, jelikož jsi musel být šílený, abys byť jen zvážil takový nerovný boj.

Nepřítel byl těžce v převaze, oni měli jasnou nevýhodu, jelikož budou bojovat v Baronově vlastním území, a od začátku bylo všechno připravené na jejich porážku. Co potřebovali, bylo něco nečekaného. Chaos. Element překvapení, i když spolek už všechno naplánoval.

Mohli se držet svých plánů, jemu to bylo jedno. Ve skutečnosti s tím počítal. Od toho setkání na bálu věděli, že Harry dokáže meče okopírovat. Bez pochyby čekali, že si budou myslet, že to jim dá element překvapení, šanci na vítězství. Až na to, že Baron nebude překvapený, protože už o tom byl informován.

No, to byl informován špatně. Oh, oni přijdou s meči a ukolébají je tak do falešného pocitu bezpečí. A pak je skolí, zatímco oni budou stát s otevřenou pusou. Harry se zazubil.

Ale on tam nebude, aby to viděl. Nespokojeně se zamračil. Prodal bezpočet geniálních zařízení, ale nikdy předtím neprodal plán. Byl to divný pocit. A ani nedostane nic na oplátku, krom toho pitomého úsměvu.

Ze svého přemítání byl vytrhnut, když za ním Hedvika pobouřené zavřeštěla. Vzhlédnul ze svého místa na podlaze a uviděl jí na šuplatech divoce mávat křídly, v pokusu zastrašit oponenta.

„Nagini! Nech ji na pokoji, ty…ty…err…" hlas se mu nejistě vytratil, když had přesunul pozornost na něj.

Ona na něj nezaútočí, že? Vždyť si zatraceně přičuchla! Jak se sem v první řadě dostala?!

„Uhm… ahoj?"

Oh, skvěle, teď mluvil k _hadům_.

Udělal nedobrovolný krok vzad, když se odhodlaně začala plazit jeho směrem. Harryho oči se mihly k jednomu z jeho více smrtících vynálezů, ale nemohl se přinutit ho uchopit. Ten výsledný rozhovor s Riddlem nad jeho mrtvým mazlíčkem by neskončil dobře.

Rychlejší než jeho oči, se na něj Nagini vrhla a sevřela mu zápěstí v neodpouštějícím sevření. Pak se otočila a plazila se pryč z kolejí.

Byl tažený hadem jako zatracený pes na vodítku. Harry byl tak ohromený, že se na okamžik zapomněl bránit.

„Tak to počkej moment!" protestoval a pokusil se si osvobodit ruku.

Nagini na něj výhrůžně zasyčela a dala si záležet, aby viděl její smrtící zuby.

Harry jí po tom následoval dobrovolně.

Táhla ho po schodech dolů a Harry začal mít podezření, že už věděl, kde skončí. Slyšel, že můžeš vycvičit psy, aby ti donesli míčky, nebo větve a Riddle podle všeho učil hady jak donést lidi.

Venku už se začínalo stmívat a pochodně osvětlovaly často užívané chodby hradu.

Něco v jeho periferním pohledu zachytilo jeho pozornost. Vykoukl skrz velké okno, kolem kterého šli, a ztuhnul, čímž si vysloužil další zlostné zasyčení od Nagini.

Bylo to daleko, v šeru rozmazané a viděl to jen na zlomek vteřiny. Ale byl si jistý.

Tam na hraně hustého lesa na něj zíraly dva obličeje.

Dva identické obličeje.

Byla tu dvojčata.


	31. Chapter 31

31 Kapitola

Harry běžel dolů chodbou s rozzlobeně syčící Nagini za sebou. Odmítla mu pustit zápěstí, což vážně zneschopnilo její rychlost.

„Nemůžeš se plazit rychleji?!" zeptal se jí Harry zneklidněně, což mu vysloužilo jedovatý pohled.

Potřeboval se dostat k Riddlemu a říct mu, že má naléhavější problémy, než Harryho neschopnost držet lžíci.

Jak to dvojčata věděli? Věděli to? Pokud ne, proč tu byli? Viděli už Ginny? Viděli jeho? Znali ho? Byli tu kvůli němu, kvůli sestře, nebo jen kvůli další oběti?

Harrymu se hlava točila otázkami. Navzdory tomu jak moc chtěl vtrhnout do lesa a dožadovat se odpovědí, nejdřív musel mluvit s Riddlem, konec konců to byl jeho lord. Harryho rtům uniklo lehce šílené zasmání. Oh to si teď o toho bastarda dělal _starosti_? Co bylo další?! Jednorožci byli skuteční?

Doběhl do sklepení a prakticky porazil Snapea, který akorát opouštěl svoje pokoje.

Harry prosprintoval kolem něho, táhnouce Nagini za sebou. „Najdi Ginny! Drž ji z dohledu!"

Neohlédl se, aby viděl Snapeovu reakci. Doufal, že muž dojde ke správnému závěru sám, nebo bude alespoň následovat Harryho rozmar.

Běžel ještě dál, do labyrintu skrytých průchodů a tajných dveří, které vedly do soukromé studovny lorda Voldemorta. Ani ho nenapadlo zaklepat.

„Riddle! Máme prob-…uuhhh…"

Lord byl v procesu svlékání se. Škrtněte to, byl prakticky nahý. Jediné co na něm zbylo, byly jeho spodky, a ty byly na Harryho vkus trochu příliš odhalující.

„Já…ah…c-co to děláš?"

„Měl jsem v úmyslu dát si koupel," odpověděl Riddle hladce, naprosto neobtěžován svým stavem. „Chceš se přidat?"

Harry věděl, že Riddle byl jedním z těch lidí, co neměli ke svému tělu žádné výhrady, ale ta čistá nonšalance toho všeho ho stále vykolejovala.

„A-a ty jsi…uh…nezamknul dveře?!" Pak jeho mozek dohonil to, kde přesně byli. „Ty se koupeš ve své _studovně_? Počkat, ty tady žiješ?"

„Nikdo nevchází bez zaklepání. Kromě tebe, samozřejmě," ušklíbl se Riddle a Harry si nepohodlně přešlápl.

„Ahaha, jo. Gotcha. Já uhm…Zaklepej, až budeš oblečený, ano?"

Rychle se otočil, aby odešel, ale Riddleova chladná ruka se mu ovinula okolo krku a udržela ho tak na místě, když se k Harrymu zezadu přitiskl.

„Nevadí mi to."

Harrymu se při tom samolibém tónu vrátila část vzpurnosti. „Ano, no, vadí to _mě_."

„Hmm…" Riddleovy prsty škádlivě přejely po Harryho krku a rozechvěly ho.

„Jsem vážný, Riddle, dvojčata jsou tady."

Lord se nad tím zastavil. „Weasleyovi?"

„Vrazi," připomněl mu Harry.

Riddle se zasmál. „Cítím se polichocen tvou starostí o mě, a zároveň uražen, že si myslíš, že jsem tak slabý."

„Fajn! Ty si dej tu pitomou koupel, já si s nima půjdu promluvit."

Riddleho sevření na jeho krku zesílilo. „Absolutně ne."

„Oh, ty si myslíš, že _já_ slabý jsem, že?" zeptal se Harry ostře.

Riddle tsknul. „Hloupé dítě. Někoho slabého bych po svém boku netoleroval."

Harry se otočil a vymanil se tak z Riddleova sevření. „Ty jsi lord! Ty jsi jejich cíl, ne já. Navíc, je tu reálná šance, že mě znají."

„Přesně. Co když jsi jim udělal něco hrozného?"

„Jako co?! Byl mi jeden rok! Co jsem jim asi tak mohl udělat?"

Riddle se na něj ušklíbl. „Pozvracet se jim po obličeji..?"

„Ty jsi neuvěřitelný!" Harry se frustrovaně otočil a dupal ke dveřím, Riddle hned za ním.

„A tvoje tvrdohlavou hraničí s hloupostí," osočil ho lord.

„Mají odpovědi. A já mám příliš mnoho otázek, než abych nechal tu příležitost proklouznout. Navíc, nemůžeš mě zastavit, není to tak, jako že ze mnou můžeš v tomhle stavu jít," řekl Harry sladce a odhodlaně vyšel ze dveří.

Nečekal, že ho bude Riddle následovat, navzdory svému spoře oděnému stavu.

Také nečekal, že narazí do Snapea a Ginny hned před dveřmi do studovny.

Mužovy temné oči se lehce rozšířily, jak z lordovo soukromých komnat vyšel Harry a napůl nahý Voldemort. Rozhostilo se nepříjemné ticho, během kterého na ně na všechny Ginny zírala a rozšířenýma očima.

„Mám tu holku," řekl Snape nakonec, překřížil si ruce na prsou a zvědavě zíral na Harryho.

„Oh, err…jasně. Ano, děkuji. Já-.."

„ _My_ máme práci v lese," přerušil Riddle, sále naprosto neobtěžovaný svým stavem.

Nad tím Snape nezvedl jedno, ale obě obočí. „Takhle pozdě už začíná být docela zima, můj lorde. Mohu navrhnout nějaký…teplejší…oděv?"

„Nebo alespoň nějaký oděv," poznamenal Harry suše.

Riddle po něm střelil káravým pohledem, ale eventuelně si poraženě povzdychl. „Tak tedy dobře, převléknu se. Ty se nehýbej, dok-…"

Ale Harry už se osvobodil a rozběhl chodbou pryč. Slyšel za sebou Riddlea v nelibosti zasyčet, ale věděl, že bylo pozdě na to, aby ho teď chytil. Později za to rozhodně zaplatí, ale…oh no co.

Bellin tvrdý trénink výdrže se teď hodil, jak běžel rekordním tempem sklepním labyrintem. Navzdory tomu, když dorazil ven, byla už naprostá tma. Krátce zvážil zajít si pro baterku do svých pokojů, ale rozhodl se pro tomu. Tou dobou už by ho Riddle dohnal a kdo věděl, kde by tou dobou už byla dvojčata?

Oni musí něco vědět. A Harry si byl celkem dost jistý, že ho poznali, proč jinak by namířili mimo něj a střelili Snapea? Harry se neopovažoval ztratit šanci s nimi mluvit.

Zpomalil až když dosáhl hranice lesa. Stromy tam byly obrovské, husté a v lehkém větru vydávaly strašidelné vrzavé zvuky. Kolem dokola to nebylo místo, kde by si Harry přál být po setmění.

Přecházel po hraně a cítil se trochu hloupě. Samozřejmě, že nebudou jen tak sedět na hranici a čekat. Když je viděl skrz okno, tak jen pravděpodobně rychle mrkli na hrad.

Dostal se na místo, kde je viděl a váhavě vstoupil do lesa. Lehký svit měsíce, který předtím osvěcoval pole, zmizel jakmile prošel první řadou stromů.

Nemohl si pomoct, ale měl pocit, že je jeho mise beznadějná. Jak by tu měl najít cokoliv, ještě k tomu dva nenápadné vrahy?

Stejně, nemohli být daleko. Les po jeho obou stranách byl neuvěřitelně hustý a plný neprostupného podrostu. Odtud, kudy vstoupil, tak skutečně vedle jen jedna cesta, kudy se dalo jít.

Harry se nikdy nebál tmy, vždycky jí viděl jako nevýhodu, něco co musel zahnat, aby mohl dál pracovat, nebo číst. Nicméně, teď v té skličující tmě, zkombinované s ochromeným tichem a studeným větrem, byl kvůli ní extrémně nervózní.

Po krátké chvíli v lese ztratil pojem o čase, takže nedokázal říct, jak dlouho šel, než došel na světlinu. Měsíc tam nebyl zablokován stromy a jeho oči, které se přizpůsobily naprosté tmě, viděly překvapivě dobře.

Proto to malé tábořiště uviděl hned. Nebyl tam oheň, a bohužel ani dvojčata, ale byly tam plachty natažené mezi dva stromy, sloužící jako stan a kolem leželo několik dřevěných krabic a pár pytlů.

Harry nejdřív zůstal schovaný za stromem a ujistil se, že je mýtinka prázdná. Pak ho jeho zvědavost přemohla.

Opatrně se přiblížil k jejich tábořišti, prohlížeje jejich vybavená, aniž by se čehokoli dotkl. Viděl povětšinou jídlo, ručně vyrobené zbraně, munici a deky. Jeho pohled nicméně zachytily zvláštní brýle. Vypadaly trochu jako ty skleněné, co je používal při letování, ale byly lehce širší a s barevnými čočkami.

Zvědavě je zvednul a nasadil si je. Najednou svět zezelenat a on jasně viděl obrysy stromů. Dokonce viděl ptáka, sedícího na jednom ze stromů, jasně zelený bod na jednotvárném pozadí. Noční vidění. To bylo…

„Úžasné!" vydechl ve zbožné úctě, otáčel hlavu ze strany na stranu a pozoroval své okolí.

„Že jo?" souhlasil hlas zpoza něj.

Harry nadskočil překvapením, otočil se a uviděl dvě zelené figury vzdáleně lidského tvaru.

Ostražitě si sundal brýle a postavil se dvojčatům čelem. Ti zase drželi svoje kuše, ale Harrymu se ulevilo, když je na něj nenamířili. Zatím.

„Taky celkem užitečné," pokračovalo jedno z nich.

„Samozřejmě si nemůžeme vzít kredit za to, že bychom je vynalezli."

„Ale vyrobili jsme je sami."

„Udělali nám život mnohem snazší," přikývl jeho bratr.

„Zvlášť když se většina našich cílů snaží schovat."

Jeden zvědavě naklonil hlavu. „Ty nejsi jako většina."

„Vlastně, ty jsi první, co našel dřív nás, než mi našli jeho," souhlasil druhý.

Vypadali, že zvažují, jestli mu mají pogratulovat, nebo nabídnout kondolence. Harry moudře zůstal zticha.

„Víš, vyhnul ses všem našim pastím," poznamenal jeden ohromeně.

„Ale pak ses chytil _brýlemi_ s nočním viděním?" zeptal se jeho bratr nevěřícně.

Oba si vyměnili pokřivené zazubení. „Myslíme, že se nám líbíš."

„Takže se omlouváme." Jeden ho najednou chytil s překvapivou silou, zatímco druhý se přiblížil k Harryho obličeji. „Ale musíme si udělat jistotu."

Ten před ním mu pohotově namířil baterkou přímo do obličeje. Jasné světlo po té době ve tmě bylo jako prásknutí bičem. Harry reflexivně zavřel oči.

„Co si myslíš, George? Je to on?" zeptal se soustředěně ten, co Harryho držel.

George nějakou chvíli nic neříkal a dál Harryho oslepoval baterkou. „Donuť ho otevřít oči. Takhle to nepoznám."

Jeho dvojčeti se nějak povedlo udržet Harryho na místě jednou rukou, zatímco tou druhou mu násilím otevřel oko.

To Harrymu konečně rozvázalo jazyk. „Ow-..Pře- Jau!"

Mlel se ve svém sevření, povedlo se mu odstrčit je pryč, a zastínit si dlaní oči před slepujícím světlem.

„Jsem Harry, dobře? Harry Potter. A vím, že by jste synové Artura a Molly Weasleyových."

Nastalo těžké ticho, než mu baterka pomalu opustila obličej a namísto toho namířila na zem, osvětlujíc tak všechny jejich postavy.

„To je…zasraně nemožné," prohlásil George bezdeše.

„Jazyk, bratře."

„To nejde říct jinak."

„To je zatraceně zasraně nemožné?" navrhlo jeho dvojče sarkasticky.

„Jo, to poslední dobou slýchávám často," zabručel Harry. „Poslouchejte, můžeme si sednout, nebo něco? Mám hodně otázek."

„Frede, on říká, že má otázky," poznamenal s kamennou tváří George.

„ _On_ má otázky, George?"

„Má."

„Mám," trval na svém Harry, který neměl tušení o co jde, ale byl odhodlaný to neukázat.

„Nevěřil bych tomu, kdyby ho ten netopýru podobný chlap taky nenazval Potterem."

Takže proto ho dvojčata na bálu nestřelili. Slyšeli Snapea a museli si až v té chvíli uvědomit, kdo Harry byl.

„Takže, Harry, to ty obvykle chodíš v noci do velkých strašidelných lesů, sám a bez světla, aby ses ptal otázky lidí, co tě skoro zastřelili?"

„To zní jako já," souhlasil Harry tak nějak neochotně.

„Ale, ty jsi mi ale zvláštní."

„A věř mi, když to říkáme my, tak už je to pěkně znepokojivé," žertoval Fred lehce.

„Ano, to taky slýchávám často," povzdechl si. „Podívejte, já nevím, jestli mě chcete zabít, nebo co, ale nepamatuju si nic ze své minulosti a můj život je kvůli tomu naprostý chaos."

„Nepamatuješ, huh?" Vyměnili si významný pohled. „No, to je stěží překvapivé."

„Není?" zeptal se jich Harry zmateně.

„Jsme víc překvapeni tím, že jsi…no…" podíval se na své dvojče nejistě.

„Vypadáš být normální?" navrhl George. „Divný, ale normální."

„Bylo se mnou něco špatně?" zeptal se Harry nejistě.

George se na něj nevěřícně podíval, než se otočil na své dvojče. „Jestli s ním bylo něco špatně se ptá, Frede."

„Myslíš krom toho, že nemluvil, nehýbal se, nespal, celý den slintal a oh, já nevím, celé hodiny nedýchal?!" zeptal se Fred svého bratra.

George vážně přikývl. „Myslím, že myslí krom toho."

„Já-…Co?" vykřikl Harry, který se cítil naprosto vyjeveně.

„No, teď mluví," poukázal Fred svému bratrovi.

„Vlastně se ptá hodně otázek."

„Ani nevypadá, že by slintal."

„Možná teď dokonce spí?" zeptal se George s falešným úžasem.

„Myslíš, že si uvědomil, že lidé k životu potřebují kyslík?"

Harry na něj hloupě zíral.

Konečně se k němu otočili. „Víš, když jsme byli děti, tak jsi nás děsil k smrti."

„Nic jsi nedělal. To nás všechny strašilo. Nedělal jsi _nic_. Byli jsme přesvědčení, že jsi mozkově mrtvý."

Harry nad tím ožil. Mozkově mrtvý. Nebylo to to, co ukazovaly Snapeovy testy? Že měl být po těch pilulkách mozkově mrtvý? Po páteři mu přejela ledová hrůza. Nebesa nad námi, co když ty testy měly ve skutečnosti pravdu?

„Ale naši rodiče trvali na tom, že si tě necháme. Řekli, že nás jednoho dne všechny zachráníš. Mysleli jsme si, že se naprosto zbláznili."

„Celý svět už byl tou dobou šílený, tak jsme si o tom moc nemysleli," pokrčil Fred rameny.

„Každopádně, teď jsou mrtví." Prohlásil rezignovaným hlasem bez emocí. Navzdory tomu tam byl skrytý vztek, který Harryho děsil.

„Stejně jako naši čtyři bratři."

„A naše malá sestra."

Harryho zasáhlo temné uvědomění. _Dva plus čtyři plus jedna_. „Sedm," zašeptal.

Vypadali lehce překvapeně. „Divný _a_ rychlý."

„Mělo to být symbolické," vysvětlil George a zněl trochu pobaveně.

„Mysleli jsme si, že když musíme být ti zlí vrazi, tak že to chceme udělat správně."

Oh skvělé. Teď se skoro cítil špatně, že jim řekne, že v tom ohromně selhali. Jejich symbolické číslo mělo být šest.

Ale jestli si mysleli, že je Ginny dávno mrtvá, tak jí nehledali a rozhodně jí ještě neviděli. Takže cokoli co způsobilo, že se vydali na válečnou stezku, nebylo to hledání ztraceného sourozence, byla to pomsta, hledání spravedlnosti.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se tiše, příliš zneklidněný, než aby dýchal pořádně.

Dvojčatům potemněly obličeje. „To je dlouhý příběh."

„Dlouhý, krvavý příběh."

„A jestli hledáš odpovědi, tak u nás je zatraceně určitě nenajdeš," informoval ho George zasmušile.

Harry si povzdechl. Tak nějak podezříval, že to nebude tak jednoduché. „Možná ne všechny, ale nějaké určitě. Mohli byste se mnou jít do hradu? Jsou tam nějací lidé, kteří také mají právo ten příběh slyšet."

„Promiň, Harry, ale k tomu hradu jsme šli jen abychom zabili lorda."

„Řekli bychom, že to není nic osobního…"

„…ale to bychom lhali."

Harry se nad tím zamračil. „Udělal vám Voldemort něco?"

„Možná ano, možná ně. Je to komplikované. Je _lord_ ," George to slovo vyplivl, jako by to byl jed. „Zemře."

„Proč by vůbec měl právo něco vědět?" zeptal se Fred.

„Err…On byl tak nějak… moje chůva. A ztratil někoho důležitého, protože se mnou byl zapletený."

„Tvůj lord byl tvoje chůva?" odfrkl si George nevěřícně.

Fred se zasmál. „Člověče tohle je tak posrané."

Harry se nesměle usmál. „Snažím se moc na to nemyslet."

Dvojčata trochu vystřízlivěli. „Ty nás můžeš přesvědčit, abysme ti řekli náš příběh, ale není možné, abychom vedli civilizovaný rozhovor s lordem. Všichni si eventuelně musí vybrat cestu a my jsme si tu naši už vybrali. Ať to skončí jak chce."

Harry pomalu potřásl hlavou, jak se snažil přijít na jejich důvody. „Proč? Proč lordi? Proč oni všichni?"

„Ty byl tomu nerozuměl, jestli si skutečně nic nepamatuješ. Ani my tomu úplně nerozumíme. Ale o něco tu jde, něco velkého. A nějak za tím jsou lordi. Všichni jsou…spojení. Přesto vypadá, že to nikdo nevidí. Skoro nás to přivedlo k šílenství, než jsme se rozhodli vzít to do vlastních rukou."

Harry se přemýšlivě zamračil. Vypadalo to, že dvojčata věděli o skutečné příčině chaosu, ale jejich informace byly nekompletní. Vypadalo to, že sami našli spojení mezi lordy, ale nevěděli dost na to, aby pochopili, že se tam odehrávala válka mezi spolkem a odporem.

Jejich rodiče patřili k odporu, ale zjevně si vybrali neříct svým dětem celou pravdu. Cokoli se stalo dvojčatům bylo dost na to, aby si uvědomili, že nějací lordi manipulovali novým světovým řádem a potají spolu spolupracovali, aniž by to kdokoliv věděl.

A museli si myslet, že byli ti jediní, kdo to věděl. Tak to vzali na sebe je zastavit. Dva ze ztracené generace proti celé nové společnosti.

Harry si nedobrovolně vzpomněl na svou vlastní matku a její maličký výzkumný tým. Jedna žena proti chaosu, aniž by vůbec věděla, co přesně to vlastně dělala.

Spolek už si dvojčat musel všimnout. Pravda, vždycky tu byla šance, že zabili lorda, který s nimi vůbec zapletený nebyl, ale dva vrazi, kteří byli specificky a úspěšně zaměření na lordy, se jim museli stát trnem v patě.

Ale jestli dvojčata neměli tušení, čeho byl spolek schopný, tak také neměli tušení o skutečném nebezpečí, ve kterém byli.

„A co tohle?" zeptal se Harry, když došel k rozhodnutá. „Já vám řeknu svou část příběhu, a vy se potom rozhodnete, jestli se pořád nechcete setkat s Voldemortem."

Vypadali skepticky, ale eventuelně se všichni usadili pod plachtou a dvojčata dokonce položili svoje kuše.

A Harry se opět našel v situaci, kdy musel vysvětlit co vypadalo jako chaotický labyrint konspirací.

Nejdřív jim neplánoval říct všechno, ale nechat je samotné s jejich neúplnými informacemi se mu zdálo špatné. A to ani nezmiňoval nebezpečí pro dvojčata a jejich cíle. Kdyby se jim povedlo soustředit svoje úsilí jen na lordy, co v tom byli zapletení, to by odporu velmi pomohlo.

Poté co skončil, se Harry pokusil odhadnout reakci dvojčat na nové informace, ale ti byli buď velmi dobří ve skrývání toho co si mysleli, nebo upřímně netušili, co si myslet.

Nicméně, poté, co slyšeli, že Voldemort už přísahal, že zničí lordy ze spolku jednoho po druhém, souhlasili, že půjdou s Harrym zpátky do Bradavic. Konec konců, měli stejný cíl, i když měli lehce jinou motivaci. Lord který lovil ostatní lordy vypadal, že stojí za potkání.

Do hradu došli s pomocí jejich brýlí s nočním viděním. Díky nim to bylo výrazně snazší.

Když dorazili ke dveřím Riddleovy studovny, Harry se otočil zpátky k dvojčatům, protože si najednou uvědomil, že jim ještě neřekl o Ginny. Jeho zopakování širší situace nějak odstrčilo veškeré myšlenky na jejich žijící sestru stranou.

„Než vejdeme, měli byste vědět, že…err…myslím… Lord Voldemort mohl omylem sebrat…vaší sestru."

Oni na něj jen nechápavě zírali. „Naše sestra je mrtvá."

„Jsem si celkem jistý, že není, vypadáte příliš podobně, než abyste nebyli příbuzní."

Nastala dlouhá odmlka, během které to dvojčata zvažovali.

„Tak to _on_ je mrtvý," řekli chladně a rozkopli dveře dřív, než mohl Harry zareagovat.

No, to mohlo jít líp.

Snape a Ginny seděli u krbu a sledovali jejich lorda, jak rozrušeně přechází po místnosti. Všichni tři ztuhli, když se dveře s prásknutím otevřely.

Dvojčata nemarnili žádný čas, namířili kuše na Riddlea a vypustili šipky.

Riddle zareagoval neuvěřitelně rychle, jedné uhnul a… _tu druhou_ _chytil do ruky_?!

„Co to do prdele?!" vykřikl Harry a zíral na šipku v Riddleově ruce. „To není lidsky možné, ne? Co je s tebou _špatně_?!"

I dvojčata vypadali na momentálně omráčeně, což jim naštěstí zabránilo znovu nabít.

„Omlouvám se, že moje neumření je pro tebe nepříhodné, _Harry_ ," odpověděl Riddle klidně a hodil šipku na zem. „Ale neplánuji zemřít v dohledné době. Nejdřív tě musím zabít."

„Err…"

„Takže," pokračoval Riddle nebezpečně tiše. „Ty utečeš bez mého povolení do temného lesa setkat se dvěma masovými vrahy, rozhodneš si s nimi udělat piknik a přivedeš je domů jako svoje nejlepší kamarády?"

„Ty rok pečuješ o novorozence, strávíš další desetiletí plánováním krvavé pomsty a nakonec ho pozveš k sobě do skupiny?" střelil Harry zpátky.

Riddle cuknul obočím. „Chápu co se snažíš říct."

Ostatní čtyři obyvatelé místnosti tiše sledovali jejich výměnu.

Jedno z dvojčat - Harry věřil, že to byl Fred - vypadal, že se rozhodnul stejně znovu svou kuši nabít, ale Ginny opatrně položila ruku na jeho a šťastně se na něj nahoru usmála.

Tři rudohlávci na sebe v úžasu zírali.

„Rodinné setkání, úžasné," poznamenal Riddle suše.

Harry mu věnoval varovný pohled, než se otočil k dvojčatům.

„Jiný lord jí našel a myslel si, že by si mohla hrát s jeho synem. Teď je členem skupiny. Nevěděli jsme, kdo byla dokud jsem jí nepotkal poté, co jsem na bále potkal vás. Ona…moc nemluví, nevíme, co se jí stalo," vysvětlil Harry bezmocně.

„Ani nevíme její jméno," zašeptal George chraptivě. „Byli jsme oddělení brzy poté, co se narodila. Ani nebyl čas jí pojmenovat."

„Říkáme jí Ginny," řekl jim Harry.

„Ginny…bože, musela viděl mamku. A Rona."

Ginnyin úsměv zmizel a pevně stiskla rty k sobě.

Fred se smutkem potřásl hlavou. „Ani si to nedokážu představit. Vidět taťku bylo špatné, ale nikdy jsem se ani neopovážil představit si mamku."

„Muselo jí být sotva šest let, myslíš si, že si to vůbec pamatuje?" zeptal se George svého dvojčete.

„Pamatuje co?" tlačil Harry. Cítil se špatně, že vyzvídá, ale jestli brzy nezíská nějaké odpovědi, tak se zblázní.

„Lordi oni… No, hádám, že teď je to spolek…" Fred se zamyšleně poškrábal na hlavě.

„Jsi si jistý, že on není jeden z nich?" Přerušil ho jeho bratr a kývl na Riddlea.

Riddle jim pouze věnoval ostrý ledový úsměv. „Nemusím se vysvětlovat někomu jako jste vy."

Fred se podezřívavě zamračil. „Vypadáš příšerně mladý, na lorda."

„Nezmiňuj to, je na svůj věk citlivý," povzdechl si Harry a ignoroval temný pohled, který mu Riddle poslal.

Dvojčata si vyměnili další pohled a zjevně dospěli k rozhodnutí.

„Bylo nám sotva čtyři, když chaos začal," začal George. „Vždycky jsme byli velká rodina, ale jednoho dne taťka domů přinesl další dítě a řekl nám, že to bude náš nový bratr."

Podíval se na Harryho. „Byl jsi stejně starý jako Ron, náš nejmladší bratr. Už jsme ti řekli, že jsi byl zvláštní. Nereagoval jsi na nic a na nikoho. A někdy jsi prostě…zastavil úplně. Nedokážu to líp popsat. Byl jsi studený jak led a zíral jsi do prázdna. Někdy jsme mysleli, že jsi úplně přestal dýchat, ale to je sotva možné, ne?"

Harry se nad tím zamračil. To co mu popsali znělo úplně stejně jako co mu popsali jeho přátelé, když hledali příčinu jako výpadků. Znamenalo to, že je začal mít už jako tak malý? Ale jeho přátelé nikdy nezmínili, že nedýchal.

„Časy byly těžké, zvlášť protože mamka byla těhotná s naší sestrou. A se sedmi dalšími dětmi na živení…Brzy to bylo nemožné."

„Bill a Charlie, naši nejstarší bratři, byli tenkrát teenageři, Uvědomili si, že je pro naše rodiče nemožné nás všechny nakrmit a rozhodli se odejít, zkusit to zvládnout sami. Skoro to naše rodiče zničilo, vidět je odcházet."

„A pak přišli _oni_ ," vyplivl Fred. „Nevěděli jsme proč a naši rodiče nám to nikdy neřekli. Lovili nás, zaměřili se na naší rodinu. Všichni to měli během chaosu těžké, ale my jsme se k tomu museli potýkat se zatracenými zabijáky. Byli jsme neustále na útěku."

„Pro naší mamku to bylo moc," pokračoval George. „Museli jsme zpomalit, aby mohla porodit Ginny. Pár dnů na to nás našla celá skupina nich. Naše mamka nám dala tebe a řekla nám, abychom se schovali, pak vzala Ginny a Rona a utíkala. Taťkovi se nějak povedlo odrážet je dost dlouho na to, aby utekl, nás vzal s sebou."

„Už nikdy jsme mamku Rona a Ginny znovu neviděli. Žili jsme s taťkou několik let a snažili se co nejlíp to šlo přežít chaos. Tvůj stav se nikdy nezměnil. Když nám bylo devět, tak nás chytili. Jednu noc nás překvapili a všechny zajali."

Na moment se odmlčeli a dřepli si dolů k Ginny.

„Vzali nás do toho divného podzemního sklepení. Tam jsme se zase setkali s našimi bratry. Podle všeho je chytili několik týdnů před tím. A pak…" Fred vypadal, že není schopný pokračovat.

Po chvíli se vyprávění chopil George, jeho hlas byl prázdný. „Oni je jen nezabili, donutili nás sledovat zatímco jim otevřeli lebky. Nutili nás poslouchat hodiny jejich křik. Viděli jsme, jak jim vytáhli mozky."

Harry cílit jak mu krev zmizela z obličeje. I na spolek to znělo nepřiměřeně krutě.

„Řekli nám, že přesně to samé udělali naší matce a ostatním sourozencům. A řekli nám další věci, ale my si toho moc nepamatujeme. Něco o obětech, lidstvu a lordech. Stěží si na něco vzpomínáme, byli jsme úplně mimo."

Fred pokračoval. „Nás vzali jako poslední a akorát se připravovali, ale někdo je přerušil. Něco že už mají dost? Nejsem si jistý, byli jsme vyděšení. Nechali nás a na místo toho vzali tebe. Ani jsi nereagoval, jako vždycky. Nepamatujeme si, co se stalo potom, ale… Harry, myslím, že ti něco dali."

Harry si stisknul kořen nosu, jak mu za očima začal vzkvétat zvláště odporný bolehlav. Co to bylo s lidmi dělajícími na něm experimenty?

„Když se začala tvořit nová společnosti, začali jsme za tím vidět kousky pravdy. Náhodnou jsme potkali nějaké z těch lidí, co nás honili a všichni tou dobou byli lordy. Viděli jsme, jak všechno vypadalo propojené, organizované, nikdy jsme si nepředstavovali, že skupina lidí naplánovala chaos. Myslím, že můžeme bezpečně říct, že ta samá skupina, co nás honila, taky patřila do spolku. Stopujeme je už roky."

Harry si povzdechl a pomyslel na Lunu. „Také jste zabili některé, co s tím neměli nic společného, ale hádám, že za to vás vinit nemůžu. Po tom, co se vám stalo, je pochopitelné, že jste je vinili všechny. Poslouchejte, jestli to chcete ukončit, tak pojďte se mnou za Grindelwaldem. Z toho co vím, je to vůdce spolku. Nechte mě zjistit, proč pozval Voldemorta, a pak dělejte cokoli, co si myslíte, že je správné."

Začal si masírovat spánky. Bože, jeho hlava ho zabíjela.

„Jsi v pořádku, Potere?" zeptal se ho Snape, který s narovnanýma očima sledoval jeho bolestný výraz.

„Jsem v pořádku. Jen bolest hlavy."

„Pro teď jen chceme vzít naši sestru do bezpečí," řekl Fred a unaveně se usmál na Ginny.

Harry to zvážil. „Tady byla v bezpečí měsíce, kam byste jí vzali?"

„Podívej, Harry, my tě neviníme za to, co se stalo, ale tvůj příběh ukázal celkem jasně, že to ty jsi byl vždycky cílem. Ne naše rodina. My jsme tě jen měli. Naši rodiče tě ochraňovali z určitého důvodu a my uvidíme, jak ti budeme moct pomoct, ale pro teď si musíme udělat nějaký čas volno a promyslet to. Nemůžeme nechat Ginny, aby do toho byla znovu zavlečená."

Harryho udeřila vlna nevolnosti. Svět se mu začal v hlavě točit, až pro něj bylo těžké udržet balanc.

„Pottere," varoval Snape, „Něco je zjev-


	32. Chapter 32

32 Kapitola

Harry mrknul.

Pohled, který ho čekal, byl naprosto prázdný. Riddle, Snape, Ginny a dvojčata byli pryč. Sakra, ani nebyl ve studovně.

Zažil hnusný pocit závratě, když si uvědomil, že už nestál a ve skutečnosti zíral na bílý strop nemocničního křídla.

Co to sakra?

Před zlomkem vteřiny byl v Riddleovo studovně. Jednou mrknul a najednou byl na naprosto odlišném místě. Žádné chvějící ruce, žádné rozrušené myšlenky, žádná černota a žádný hlad. Tak co to pro všechno na světě…?

Posadil se a všiml si Snapea, sedícího na vedlejší posteli a tiše ho pozorujícího.

„Co se stalo? Kde jsou dvojčata?" zeptal se Harry, který se stále snažil přijít na vysvětlení jak získal schopnost se teleportovat.

Snape nepohnul jediným svalem a dál na něj dolů bez mrkání zíral.

„Co? Co se děje?" zamračil se Harry, vyvedený z míry jeho tichým pohledem.

Snape pořád neudělal žádný náznak, že by se chystal odpovědět.

Harry protočil oči. „Co, měl jsem výpadek? Zase počmáral Riddleovy knížky? Mumlal jsem jako šílenec? Promiň, to muselo být divné sledovat, ale-…"

„Neměl jsi epizodu," přerušil ho Snape klidně, aniž by ho jeho oči jedinkrát opustily.

Harry čekal, že bude pokračovat, ale když z něj nic dalšího nevylezlo, pokrčil rameny. „No, něco se zjevně stalo. Právě jsem stál v Riddlově studovně, mrknul jsem, a jsem tady."

„Ty…ses jednoduše zhroutil," odpověděl po chvíli Snape, očividně váhavě. „Jako kdybys…byl zasažen bleskem."

„Takže jsem měl výpadek!" vykřikl Harry s úlevou. Snapeovo zvláštní chování ho začínalo děsit.

„Budeš mě poslouchat ty idiote! Řekl jsem, že jsi neměl epizodu," zamračil se Snape zuřivě.

Zaražený jeho výbuchem, zavřel Harry pusu a čekal, až bude pokračovat.

„Krom bolesti hlavy tu nebylo žádné znamení, že je s tebou něco špatně. Takže když jsi zkolaboval, dvojčata neměli tušení, co se stalo, ale Voldemort a já jsme si samozřejmě mysleli, že nějak spustili epizodu."

Harry se soustředil na to, co se stalo ve studovně, ale vrátil se s prázdnou. Za celý život si nemohl vzpomenout ani na to, že spadl. Natož jestli získal nějaké nové vědomosti.

„Nejdřív jsme čekali, přesvědčení, že tohle musí být způsob, jak tvé výpadky začínají. Ale taky jsme věděli, že jsi během výpadků ve skutečnosti velmi čilý a hlasitý. Takže když jsi tam jen dál ležel, zkontroloval jsem ti puls."

„Rozumné jednání," souhlasil Harry.

„Byl pryč."

Harry na něj zíral a snažil se rozluštit, jestli žertoval. „…to je méně rozumné."

Snape znovu zůstal zticha a Harry se pod jeho zkoumavým pohledem začal nervózně kroutit.

„Dobře, začínáš mě děsit," přiznal se, když už to ticho nedokázal snášet.

„Já děsím _tebe_?!" vyplivl Snape nevěřícně a začal rozrušeně přecházet kolem jeho postele." Nedýchal jsi, netlouklo ti srdce, nevykazoval jsi žádné reflexy. Podle všech medicínských hledisek jsi byl _mrtvý_. Začali jsme s CPR."

Harry cítil, jak mu vnitřnosti zmrzly a mysl znehybněla. „Znovu jste mě rozdýchali?"

„Nedal jsi nám moc na vybranou."

„Takže jste mě zachránili," řekl Harry pomalu, to prohlášení se na konci téměř proměnilo v otázku.

„Nezachránili."

„Co tím myslíš, nezachránili? Jsem zjevně naživu, ne?"

„Zjevně," zopakoval Snape skepticky. „Navzdory tomu se nám nepovedlo přivést tě zpět."

Harry polknul a vzal si chvilku na to soustředit se na vlastní tělo. Nic. Cítil se naprosto v pořádku. Ani si nepamatoval, že ztratil vědomí, což to všechno dělalo ještě divnější.

 _Nepovedlo přivést tě zpět…_ Harrymu se po rukou rozlezla husí kůže, jak mu ta věta zněla v hlavě.

„Snape, jestli nezačneš mluvit, tak _začnu_ vyšilovat," povedlo se mu vymáčknout.

„Museli jsme to zkoušet alespoň několik hodin, ale tvůj…stav…se nikdy nezměnil. V jednom bodě začalo být nelogické se ještě snažit, tak jsme… přestali. Voldemort byl mimo sebe, byl přesvědčený, že dvojčata něco udělali. Ti vzali svou sestru a utekli, zatímco jsme měli plno práce se zachraňováním tebe."

Zvláštní bylo, že Harryho mysl se soustředila víc na ten fakt, že propásl šanci na víc odpovědí od dvojčat. Zabralo mu chvíli, že pochopil zbytek toho, co Snape říkal.

„Takže co, jsem teď nějaký druh těch zombie-věciček?" zeptal se se zmateným úsměvem.

Snape zůstal naprosto vážný. „Ty mi řekni, nějaká touha po čerstvých mozcích?"

Úsměv na Harryho rtech umřel. „To není vtipné."

„Ne, není. Pottere, nemyslím si, že chápeš co jsem řekl. Ty. Jsi. Byl. Mrtvý."

Harry odstrčil veškeré myšlenky na možná vysvětlení jak nejdál mohl a snažil se soustředit na jednoduchá fakta. „Jak dlouho?"

Snape si ho prohlížel, jako by byl naprostý idiot. „Nevím, tak úplně jsem nekontroloval, jestli jsi _zůstal_ mrtvý. Představ si mé překvapení, když jsem se ráno vrátil a náhodou viděl, že zase dýcháš."

„A jsi si jistý, že jsem byl… err…" hlas se mu vytratil, jak se nebyl schopen přimět to skutečně říct.

„Myslíš si, že byl došel k lordu Voldemortovi a prohlásil tě za mrtvého, kdybych si nebyl absolutně jistý?" pohrdavě se ušklíbl Snape.

„No, slyšel jsem o zkušenostech blízkých smrti, ale-…"

„Pottere, nemyslím si, že několik hodin srdeční zástavy a naprostého spotřebování kyslíku se počítá jako _blízké_ smrti. To nikdo nepřežije."

„Dobře, dobrý bod," připustil Harry obezřetně. „Ale to nevysvětluje, proč se cítím naprosto v pořádku!"

„Ty si myslíš, že chápu, co se stalo? Všechno co vím je, že na téhle posteli několik hodin ležela tvoje mrtvola, než se rozhodla zase chodit. A taky jsi chodil! Poté co jsi přestal žít, ses mi rozhodl ozdobit zdi!"

Snape mávnul rukou vágním směrem ke zdi za ním. Harry si pomalu stoupl a došel k ní, jeho oči upřené na zeď.

Celá zeď, části podlahy a trochu stropu bylo pokryto červenými čmáranicemi. Ale nebyly to jeho obvyklé výpočty. Vypadalo to na chemický vzorec, i když zvláštní, který nedával smysl, a který se neustále dokola opakoval.

Jednou během výpadky ryl do svých dřevěných polic, ale to pořád byly ‚normální' poznámky. Slova a čísla. Nikdy ani jednou neopakoval tu samou věc. Ten vzorec před ním byl opakován alespoň stokrát a Harry si s leknutím uvědomil, že to, co použil na psaní musela být jeho krev.

taky to bylo _špatně_. Byly tam prvky, které neexistovaly a vazby, které jednoduše nebyly možné. Jeho výpočty z výpadků bylo vždy těžké pochopit, ale stejně je dokázal alespoň částečně sledovat. Tenhle vzorec…Harry měl pocit, že nebyl _jeho_.

S pokřiveným úsměv se ohlédl zpátky na Snepa. „No, co mohu říct, jsem šílený."

„Šílenství ti nedává imunitu k smrti. Ani povolení rozmazat krev všude po mých stěnách," odpověděl Snape s kamennou tváří.

„Myslíš, že se můj stav zhoršuje?" zeptal se Harry s pohledem stále upřeným na zeď.

„Zhoršuje?" střelil Snape zpátky nevěřícně. „Pottere, tohle vzpomínky _nedělají_. Víme, že prodloužený výpadek by tě mohl potenciálně zabít, ale ty jsi zkolaboval z jedné vteřiny na druhou. Cokoli tohle bylo, nebyla to jedna z tvých obvyklých epizod. Můžu žít s příliš aktivním mozkem a podvědomým géniem, ale mrtvoly, které znovu ožívají? To se mnou nepočítej."

No, za to ho Harry mohl jen stěží vinit, že? Vždycky byl divný případ, ale tohle bylo prostě příliš zvláštní, než aby to šlo pochopit. Nikdy si svoje výpadky nepamatoval, ale jeho hlava se po nich vždy cítila zázračně jasná. Teď necítil nic a nic nevěděl.

Cítil se podvedený. On _umřel_ a nebyl tu ani kousek vědění? To bylo čistě a jednoduše nefér.

„Raději bych měl říct lordu Voldemortovi, že jsi se vzbudil nadobro. Zkus ho už víc nerozčilovat."

„Co to má znamenat?!" vykřikl Harry nevěřícně. Proč se najednou cítil osočován? Nebyl tu obětí on?

„Seděl hodiny u tvé postele, než se zabarikádoval ve své studovně. Šel jsem dolů jen abych mu řekl, že jsi nevysvětlitelně začal znovu žít. Tou dobou byla jeho studovna...ah…zdemolovaná, když to řeknu mírně."

„Err…" udělal Harry, který si nebyl tak úplně jistý, co si myslet, ale přitom instinktivně věděl, že to bylo _špatné_.

Sledoval Snapea odejít s nepříjemným pocitem. Když byl sám, tak se snažil soustředit na vzorec na stěně, ale místo toho začal přecházet po pokoji. Chytil se při tom, že každých pár vteřin kouknul na zavřené dveře.

Byl…nervózní.

Snažil si představit, co si Riddle musel myslet, když seděl vedle jeho…těla. Proč tam vůbec seděl? Nebylo to tak, že by to něčemu pomohlo. Sloužilo to jen k tomu, že se teď kvůli tomu cítil nervózně.

Nutilo ho to přemýšlet, co by udělal _on_ , kdyby role byly obráceně. Co by cítil. Pocity…ugh. Riddle je neměl, ne? Jistě, dokázal se dobře naštvat, ale zbytek doby to byl bezcitný bastard, ne? Nezáleželo mu na tom, když některý z jeho následovníků zemřel. To byla při nejlepším nepříjemnost.

Ale on se na ně nekouká stejným způsobem, jako na tebe, ne? Zašeptal mu zrádný hlas v mysli. Nežertuje s nimi, ne? Nenechá je spát v tom samém pokoji. Nesnaží se s nimi trávit svůj čas. Nedává jim ten samolibý úsměv. A do prdele je _nelíbá_.

Harry odhodlaně potřásl hlavou. Ani náhodou, musí to pro něj být hra, fáze, nic jiného. Miloval, když se Harry cítil nejistě a ta moc, kterou mu to dávalo pro něj byla jako droga. Harry tomu musel věřit. Jinak-…

Dveře se otevřely a Harry nadskočil šokem a instinktivně udělal pár kroků vzad.

Riddle vypadal klidně. Alespoň neničil věci. Zatím dobré.

Lord za sebou zavřel dveře a chytil ho pohledem. Harry ztuhnul, když v něm uviděl něco, co tam být nemělo… a obrovské množství zuřivosti.

„Měl jsem tě v tom hostinci uškrtit," zavrčel Riddle tiše.

„Co?!" vyprskl Harry a do hlasu se mu vplížil malý náznak pobouření. Do prdele, on právě _zemřel_ , než se vrátil mezi živé. Nezasluhovalo si to poplácání po rameni a ‚dobrá práce, podivíne'?

Riddle pomalu kráčel směrem k němu, jeho červené oči zářily nebezpečím. „Vyřešilo by to hodně mých problémů ještě předtím, než nastaly. Jak se opovažuješ mě tím nechat projít."

Harry před ním postupně couval, dokud mu kolena zezadu nenarazily do jedné z postelí a on se nemohl dostat dál aniž by vypadal naprosto hloupě.

Riddle se zastavil přímo před ním, jedna z jeho rukou beze spěchu projela Harryho chaotickými vlasy až na zátylek, kde ho pevně uchopila.

Harry cítil, jak se mu zrychlil dech a puls, aniž by byl schopen podívat se kamkoli jinam než do Riddleovo červených očí.

„Nedal jsem ti povolení zemřít," zašeptal Riddle intenzivně a jeho dech přitom polechtal Harryho na nose.

„A já, er…neumřel…?"

Pěst na Harryho zátylku se sevřela ještě pevněji a Riddle k tomu uchopil i jedno z jeho zápěstí. Soudě podle bodavé bolesti, si byl Harry celkem jistý, že to zanechá modřinu.

„Jau, přestaň s tím! Ubližuješ mi."

„Dobře. Bolest znamená, že jsi naživu."

Harry na něj přimhouřil oči. „Ty jsi tak plný sraček, nemůžeš mě potrestat za něco, nad čím jsem neměl kontrolu."

„Můžu tě potrestat za to, jak mě nutíš se cítit."

Riddle najednou tvrdě zatáhl za jeho skalp až přepadli na postel za Harrym a jeho tělo téměř pohřbilo Harryho menší postavu.

A Harry nenáviděl, prostě nenáviděl, jak si nemohl pomoct a rozpustil se do měkké matrace a Riddleova teplého těla, zatímco ten si nárokoval jeho rty.

Když vzal v úvahu svůj neobvyklý nedostatek odporování, byl Harry překvapen, když Riddle držel polibek jen na krátkou dobu. Lord si povzdechl a částečně se nadzvedl, podpíraje se rukama, kterými se opřel po obou Harryho bocích.

„Vždycky jsem nenáviděl smrt," začal Riddle náhle, až se Harry zmateně zamračil. „Od té chvíle, co jsem ten koncept dokázal pochopit, jsem ho nesnášel. Jak limituje život. Naprostá nicota, ze které nikdo nemůže utéct. Nezáleží jak moc zápasíme, jak tvrdě se snažíme dát našemu životu smysl, nakonec nás redukuje na kus masa."

Všechny myšlenky na to jak se z pod něj pokusit vykroutit Harryho opustily a namísto toho se ani nehnul, téměř se ani neopovážil dýchat. Už před tím měli několik vážných rozhovorů, ale nikdy ho neslyšel mluvit o něčem tak soukromém. Lord Voldemort přiznával strach.

Ta intimnost Harryho uchvacovala a zároveň děsila.

„A pak jsem ztratil matku," pokračoval Riddle, jeho obličej pro jednou nebyl prázdný, ale téměř zranitelný. „A uvědomil jsem si, že celou tu dobu mě ani nenapadlo, že bych ztratil někoho jiného. Smrt nejen že limituje tvůj život, také používá ty váhavé spojení s ostatními, aby nás mučila. Tím že je bez varování sebere, bez jakékoli šance na odpor. A já jsem nenáviděl smrt ještě víc."

Jeho ruce se najednou pohnuly na Harryho krk a vyvinuly na něj jen ten nejmenší tlak. Harry se nebál, ale ten nečekaný pohyb přivolal zpátky vzpomínky a on cítil, jak mu ušima hučí krev.

„A pak jsem se naučil o síle, kterou nám dává. Protože smrt není nějaké skutečné stvoření, ale většinou není nic víc, než výsledek chování ostatních lidí, nebo nás. Ta moc ukončit něčí život, smrt jí dala všem, kdo se naučili jak jí vládnout. Jednou jsem byl tou mocí opojený…"

Pustil Harryho krk. „Ale ta bolest byla pořád silnější. A já se dívám na všechny tyhle smějící se idioty a přemýšlím, jak můžou žít tak bezstarostně, když ví, že to všechno bude na konci zbytečné."

Riddle držel jeho pohled, zatímco minuty v tichosti odtikávaly. Harry nějak doufal a zároveň se bál, že bude pokračovat.

Když se nic nestalo, tak se zhluboka, roztřeseně nadechl. „Jestli to byl jen plán jak mě rozbrečet, tak tě _zavraždím_ , ty bastarde."

Riddle vypadal zmateně a Harryho srdce se sevřelo ještě o něco víc.

„Ty idiote," zašeptal jemně. „Ty chladný, bezcitný, beznadějný _hlupáku_."

Riddleovi se nadzvedla obočí. „Bojím se, že to budeš muset rozvinout, dítě."

„Smrt neredukuje naše skutky do nicoty, smrt je v první řadě to, co dává životu smysl. Skutečná nicota? Nekonečný život, protože v nikdy nekončící existenci na ničem nezáleží. Ano, je možné, že neradi přemýšlíme o našem konci, ale není to smrt, která nás motivuje ve všem, co děláme? Aby se to počítalo, než půjdeme. Abychom za sebou něco zanechali. Abychom si užili moment, protože víme, že nebude trvat věčně."

Harry musel potlačit úsměv, když viděl Riddleovo zkroucené čelo. „A zatímco souhlasím, že ztratit někoho je mučení, ta bolest, kterou tak nenávidíš, je tím důkazem o jejich životě. Důkaz o _tvém_ životu. Pozůstatek toho spojení, co jste sdíleli. Já nejsem někdo, kdo ty spojení dělá lehce, ale jeez…ty jsi _mnohem_ horší, než já."

Riddle si povzdechl. „Dítě…Ty ještě musíš udělat to nejnebezpečnější spojení ze všech. Neříkal bys tyhle věci, kdybys věděl, jakou destrukci to za sebou zanechává."

Jako roztřískanou studovnu. Harry polknul. Tenhle rozhovor začínal být na jeho vkus _příliš_ intimní. Navíc, musel to spojení udělat? Nebo už ho udělal?

„Víš co smrt _je_?" zeptal se namísto toho.

„Nezáleží jaké pěkné věci o ní řekneš, já si pořád myslím, že je to nicota. A nikdy jsem nebyl do náboženství."

„Tak biologicky. Vědecky dokázáno, bude se ti to líbit."

Riddle pokrčil rameny. „Zastavení všech mozkových funkcí? Ztráta všeho vědomí a tudíž i samotného uvědomění si o životě samém? Nezmiňujíc všechny ty selhání orgánů, co s tím přicházejí."

Harry si odfrkl. „Ty jsi vždycky tak negativní. Je to rovnováha. Tvoje tělo je neustále v nerovnováze. Každá a všechny jednotlivé buňky závisí na chemických gradientech, proudění iontů, membránového potenciálu, stresu. To je skutečná definice života. Jediná chvíle, kdy jsou buňky v rovnováze, je když jsi mrtvý."

Riddle vypadal, že jeho odpověď zvažuje. „To je od tebe neobvykle filozofické."

„Líbí se mi to. Zní to mírumilovně, tak nějak."

„Výsledek je pořád stejný. Je mi jedno, jestli tvoje buňky dosáhly osvícení, nebo jestli to byl samotný smrťák, kdo tě srazil dolů. Nemáš dovoleno prostě… _odejít_ ," zavrčel Riddle.

Harry si s obavami kousal spodní ret. Cítil se v pořádku, nepamatoval si, že by udělal něco tak drastického jako umření. Ale co když ano? Žádný tlukot srdce, žádné dýchání… tak co si měl vzít z Riddleovo reakce? Ten krutý bastard vypadal, že se staral. A Harry už ten laskavý úsměv nedokázal udržet.

„O čem se tu můžeš usmívat?"

Namísto odpovědi se Harry nadzvednul a věnoval mu rychlý polibek.

„Víš, já jsem o deset let mladší než ty. Podle statistik je tu dobrá šance, že umřeš přede mnou. Takže si nedělej starosti, pravděpodobně nebudeš ten, kdo bude zanechaný sám."

Riddle zjevně nebyl přesvědčený. „Jsi lehkovážný a je tu…"

„Co? Něco co je se mnou špatně?" zaklonil hlavu, aby se věnoval zakrvácené zdi významný pohled. „Ano, to bys mohl říct."

Riddle si něco zamumlal pod fousy a znovu jim přirazil rty k sobě, tentokrát prohlubujíc polibek. Harry se brzy ztratil v pocitech, zatímco tělo se mu začalo zahřívat. Pořád byl ze svých vlastních reakci udivený, i když si na ně čím dát tím víc si na zvykl, což mu ale nezabránilo přerušit polibek a probodnout Riddleho pohledem, když ten mu nenuceně položil ruku na jeho rostoucí bouli v kalhotách.

„Co to děláš?" zeptal se Harry podezřívavě.

Riddle mu věnoval svůj nejlepší nevinný pohled, který byl naprosto zničený jeho samolibým úsměvem. „Žiji v okamžiku."

„Ty jsi takový pokrytec!" zasmál se, zatímco se snažil zachovat své zamračení. „Neměň jen tak filozofickou debatu do _toho_!"

„Nikde jsem tam neslyšel ‚ne'," odpověděl lord a o trochu víc sevřel ruku.

Harry nadskočil, než se zhluboka nadechl aby se uklidnil a pevněji ho od sebe odstrčil. „Máme věci, co musíme udělat, už jsme ztratili příliš času. Plány co musíme vymyslet. Věci co postavit. Nesmyslný vzorec, na který přijít."

Stoupnul si a znovu přešel k zakrvácené zdi.

Riddle si nepotěšeně povzdechl. „S tebou je tu vždycky něco, že?"

Harry mu věnoval káravý pohled. „Navzdory všem těm ‚pěkným věcem' co jsem řekl, si tě nepřeji poslat na smrt."

Riddle nad tím naklonil hlavu na stranu a také si stoupl a přešel k Harrymu. Popadnul ho zezadu a ústy se přiblížil jeho uchu. „Plakal bys pro mě, _Harry_?"

Harry nad tou blízkostí ztuhnul. „Proč najednou zníš tak škodolibě?"

„Hádám, že jsi mě přesvědčil. Všichni by mě měli prostě milovat a až do věčnosti oplakávat mou smrt."

Harry si odfrkl. „Vážně jsi idiot. Žádný příčetný člověk by o své smrti neuvažoval jako o prostředku jak způsobit bolest ostatním."

„Ty nemáš právo to říkat. Máš vůbec tušení, čím jsi mě donutil za těch posledních pár hodin projít?"

Harry cítil bodnutí viny za to co se stalo, ale pevně potřásl hlavou, aby ty myšlenky zahnal. Nebylo to tak, že cokoli udělal schválně.

„No tak, ukážu ti, na co jsem zatím přišel ze svých poznámek, to tě rozveselí," řekl namísto toho, doufajíc, že to odvede Riddleovu pozornost.

Začínal být z Riddleova chování trochu nepohodlný. Tahle jeho…dotekovost…byla nová. A on svobodně přiznával, že to ho znervózňovalo. Bude bezpečnější dát Riddlovi něco jiného, nad čím přemýšlet.

Pohled, co mu Riddle věnoval, jasně ukazoval, že ten druhý věděl, o co přesně se Harry snaží, ale stejně ho následoval z nemocničního křídla.

„Myslel jsem, že ten den, co mě pozveš do svých pokojů nikdy nepřijde," poznamenal Riddle, zatímco šplhali po schodech.

„O čem to mluvíš? Už jsi v mých pokojích byl. Navíc, technicky vzato, vlastníš tenhle zámek."

Riddle se zasmál. „Ty vážně nemáš ani páru."

Harry protočil oči, jak vstoupili na kolej v sedmém patře. Oba se zastavili ve vchodu a zírali na ten nepořádek. Kvůli tomu co se stalo, neměl Harry čas posbírat papíry a poznámky byly stále rozprostřené po podlaze. Jelikož měl už tak sklony k nepořádku, doplňovalo to zbylý chaos.

Harry se setkal s Riddleovo nesouhlasným pohledem. „Err, to je stěží moje chyba. Jistý had mě přerušil, a pak dvojčata, a…um…jiné věci-…"

„Umřel jsi," dodal Riddle, který se přes to zjevně ještě úplně nedostal.

„Ano, to," mávnul Harry s nezájmem. „Takže toho ještě nemám moc, ale jen jsem chtěl vědět, co-… Teď kde to je? Mělo by to být někde pod tím tady - ah."

Harry odsunul několik stránek s poznámkami a podal dvě stejné rukojeti Riddlemu na prohlédnutí.

„Takže, když jsme se sem dostali, tak jsem samozřejmě začal vytvářet ten meč, co jsme viděli na bálu - to bude tenhle."

Podal tu správnou rukojeť Riddleovi a rozsvítila se ta známá červená čepel.

„A během výpadku jsem přemýšlel o tom, co je v téhle výzvě ten největší problém…" Začervenal se. „…mezi jinými věcmi."

„Je proti nám velká početní přesila?" hádal Riddle.

„Ano, ale naším skutečným problémem je, že je to past. Baron ví, díky našim přátelům ve spolku, že dokážeme udělat meče. A budou předpokládat, že je vyrobíme a překvapíme je s nimi."

„Až na to, že nebudou překvapení," poukázal Riddle.

Harry přikývl. „Ne. Vlastně by nás povraždili. Takže největší problém je, že budeme bojovat s meči, ale nemůžeme je použít jako prvek překvapení. Nicméně, kdybychom zkusili něco jiného…"

„…Okamžitě budou vědět, že je něco špatně," dokončil Riddle.

„Přesně. Na druhou stranu, pokud uděláme všechno podle jejich plánu, budou se cítit v bezpečí a nebudou tak na pozoru."

„Takže…uděláme všechno podle jejich plánu?" Z Riddleova tónu bylo jasné, že nebyl zrovna přesvědčen tím směrem jednání.

„Mhm, no, více méně," zazubil se Harry a vypustil vlastní čepel. Byla modrá.

„Stylové," poznamenal Riddle suše.

Harry nonšalantně máchnul čepelí přímo na Riddleovu hlavu, i když si dal pozor, aby mu dal dost času na to zareagovat. Lord líně zvednul svou červenou čepel, aby to zablokoval.

Modrá se setkala s červenou…A prošla přímo skrz, aby se zastavila Riddleovi přímo na krku. Červené oči se rozšířily překvapením a pak přimhouřily v zamyšlení.

„Teď, nemusím být ten nejlepší, koho se ptát na lidské chování," přiznal Harry, „ale myslím si, že je bezpečné říct že 99,9% lidské populace by zareagovalo přesně tak, jako ty."

Spustil čepel a nechal Riddlea chvíli přemýšlet.

„Chytré," souhlasil Riddle po chvíli. „Nicméně, my budeme mít ten samý problém jako oni, jakmile si uvědomí tu chybu."

Harry se na něj zazubil a zaujal bojový postoj. „Vyzkoušej mě."

Riddle neztratil ani vteřinu a bodnul směrem na Harryho srdce. Harry znovu máčkl na malý knoflík a jeho čepel se okamžitě přeměnila na červenou, která útok normálně odrazila.

Lord zíral na vlastní čepel, a pak na tu v Harryho ruce. „To ta barva."

Harry si posměšně odfrkl. „ _Barva_. Tomu se říká elektromagnetická vlnová délka. Ale tohle je _světlo_ o čem mluvíme. Má to vlastnosti obou, vln _a_ částic. Přivozuje ti to migrénu, když o tom doopravdy přemýšlíš. Každopádně, tyhle meče využívají světla jako částic, což v podstatě znamená, že vlna teď také odpuzuje hmotu, čímž je mění v čepel. Můžeš to udělat s jakoukoli vlnovou délkou…nebo barvou, pokud dáváš přednost tomu říct to tak… a výsledek bude stejný, ale jak jsi právě viděl, má to nečekané efekty na sebe navzájem."

Dotkl se Riddlovo čepele svou vlastní, stále červenou, a ty se navzájem odpuzovaly. Pak jí přepnul na modrou a demonstroval, jak sebou navzájem bez odporu prošly.

„Červená je dálka okolo 700 nm, zatímco modrá jen okolo 430 nm. Vypočítej tu přesně správnou délku, amplitudu a frekvenci vln a navzájem se vyruší, nebo zesílí, stejně jako zvuková vlna. Pokud tě zajímá ta fyzika za tím, tak…"

Hodil významným pohledem po svých rozházených poznámkách. „Bojím se, že jsi v tom sám, jelikož já rozumím zhruba tak půlce."

Což bylo tak nějak frustrující, jelikož on by ten, kdo s tím v první řadě přišel. Bylo to jako kdyby byl konfrontován s mnohem chytřejším rivalem, až na to, že tím rivalem byl sám Harry.

Riddle na něj mrknul. „Takže…to _je_ ta barva."

Harry si popuzeně odfoukl. „Fajn, je to ta zatracená barva! Cokoli! Nemáš respekt pro vědu. Ani si nezasloužíš tyhl-…"

Riddle ho umlčel polibkem. „Je to úžasné. Oni se proti nám nedokáží bránit, ale my proti nim ano. To způsobí čirý chaos."

Sednul si na gauč, stále při tom prohlížejíc čepel, jak jí zapínal a vypínal.

Harry se začervenal, částečně z teplého pocitu svých rtů a částečně z chvály.

„No, err, je to jednoduché, ale um…Ta poslední byla také jednoduchá, tak… Chci říct, napadlo mě znovu použít barvu, jen pro jistotu, ale to oni budou pravděpodobně čekat a nejspíš by… na nás nalili vodu, nebo něco takového…A mohl bych také pravděpodobně vynalézt nějaké ochranné oblečení, ale pak byste kolem běhali v zářících oblecích a není to tak, že bych měl moc materiálu…Chci říct-…"

„Pojď sem, dítě," přerušil ho Riddle pobaveně.

Harry nechal čepel zmizet a ostražitě přistoupil ke gauči, zastavujíc několik kroků před ním. Riddle se ušklíbl a poplácal gauč vedle sebe. Harry si nemotorně sedl a vrtěl sebou pod jeho pohledem. Bez ohledu na to, kolikrát mu byl vystavený, Riddleovo hořící oči a samolibý úsměšek ho vždycky dokázali znepokojit.

„Řekl jsi mi, že kdybych tě donutil, stal by ses mým nepřítelem."

Harry na něj vteřinu stupidně zíral, než se mu rozšířily oči, když si uvědomil, o čem Riddle mluvil. Vyskočil, ale Riddle by rychlejší, chytil ho za zápěstí a opět ho strnul dolů. Po krátkém zápase byl Harry přišpendlený Riddlovo váhou, se zápěstími drženými nad hlavou.

Riddleho obličej se vznášel neuvěřitelně blízko nad ním, jejich rty se o sebe prakticky otíraly, ale nikdy se nedotkly. Lordovi chvilku zabralo bezpečněji se mu rozkročit na nohou.

„Víš, myslím si, že jsi právě dokázal, že bys byl na nepřítele příliš nebezpečný," zamumlal chraptivě.

Harry otočil obličej pryč od toho jeho a Riddle využil té příležitosti, aby získal přístup k jeho uchu. Jeho jazyk ho eroticky olízl a Harry se otřásl. Trochu to lechtalo a on se snažil jak nejvíc to šlo zadržet hihňání smíchané s kňučením, které v něm zabublalo.

„Takže budeš muset říct ano." Riddleův šepot zněl příliš blízko jeho ucha.

„C-co?" vymáčkl Harry a uvnitř něj se míchala nervozita, strach a očekávání.

Mohl na svém uchu cítit Riddleův úšklebek. Jedna z jeho rukou mu vplula pod triko, klouzajíc nahoru a dolu po jeho torzu. Chvění se zhoršilo.

„Donutil jsi mě trpět tak moc, _Harry_ …Převezmi nějakou zodpovědnost."

Harry krátce zauvažoval, jak byla pro všechno na světě tohle všechno jeho chyba, nebo jak se tohle počítalo, jako převzetí zodpovědnosti, ale jeho myšlenky pomalu zmizely, jak ho Riddle znovu políbil. Znovu s oddechováním trhnul hlavou do strany.

„To- to není fér. Nemůžeš toho jen...takhle…využít."

Musel zavřít ústa, aby zastavil sten, který hrozil, že mu unikne, jak Riddlova ústa namísto toho zaútočila na jeho krk.

„Pořád neslyším ‚ne'," zabroukal Riddle.

Harry si s obavami kousl do rtu. Riddle na chvíli přestal a trochu se narovnal, aby se na něj mohl podívat.

„Normálně bych prostě pokračoval, dokud bys nekřičel na protest. Ale nechci potom žádné divné nápady, takže se bojím, že zdržet se odpovědi není přijatelné. Takže…"

Znovu se naklonil blíž, až se jim nosy téměř dotýkaly. „Řekni ano."

Harry ochromeně zíral do těch hořících očí, stále prudce oddechující, stále se chvějící a s vírem emocí zamlžujícím jakékoli jasné myšlenky.

Riddleho sevření na jeho zápěstích zpevnilo. „Řekni ano, Harry."

Harry polknul, než otevřel ústa a i když jeho ústa formovala slovo, nevěděl jaká jeho odpověď nakonec bude.

„Ano."

Riddleho samolibý úsměv se rozšířil a Harry si se skličujícím pocitem uvědomil, že jeho plán na odvedení pozornosti se příšerně zvrhnul.

.

* * *

.

Koho z vás tahá za oči mé ‚dvojčata byli' namísto byla… chvíli jsem to tak psala, a když jsem o dvou chlapech pořád psala v ženském rodě, začalo to být příšerné. Takže jelikož všichni víme, že dvojčata jsou muži, buďte prosím shovívaví.


	33. Chapter 33

33 Kapitola

„S tímhle jsem _ne_ souhlasil!" vykřikl Harry, zatímco se zběsile snažil vykroutit z Riddleova sevření.

Ten zatracený bastard se jen zasmál, zatímco dále pracoval na knoflících Harryho kalhot. „Jen jsi ve fázi popírání. To přejde."

„Hovno přejde!" popřel to Harry rozhořčeně. „Napálils mě!"

Přestal se hlídat jen na jednu vteřinu. Jednu vteřinu! Ten zatracený bastard! On jen po Harryho epizodě vypadal tak…téměř zranitelně. Jak se opovažuje toho takhle využít!

Chystal se ještě víc protestovat, ale Riddleova ruka mu začala skrz kalhoty třít penis a Harryho hlava sebou z těch příjemných šoků, které mu to jednání vysílalo do celého těla, praštila zpátky na gauč.

„Dělal jsi alespoň tohle, doufám?" zeptal se ho Riddle pobaveně.

„Byl jsem…perfektně zdravý teenager… Máme… ráno záležitosti," odpověděl Harry, který se soustředil na to, aby měl vyrovnané dýchání.

„Hmm," udělal Riddle aniž by přestal s tím, co dělal. „Nějaké záležitosti poslední dobou?"

„Proč?"

„Přemýšlel jsi o mě?" škádlil ho Riddle a Harryho obličej nabyl rudé barvy.

„Hovno jsem přemýšlel!"

„Oh, jsem poctěn!"

„Řekl jsem, že ne!" protestoval.

„Tak to hádám, že je na mě abych ten fakt změnil, že?"

Riddleovi se povedlo uvolnit mu kalhoty a teď za ně popotahoval. Proces byl zpomalen tím, že měl k dispozici jen jednu ruku, a tím, že se od něj Harry kroutil pryč.

V tuhle chvíli už byla Harryho zastřená mysl schopná zpracoval situaci, ve které byl, a lehce panikařil. Odstrčil by Riddlea pryč, ale jeho ruce byly bohužel pevně zabezpečené nad jeho hlavou.

Riddle vypadal, že jeho zbytečný odpor shledával vysoce zábavným. „Přestaň sebou mlít, dítě."

„Jo, mohli bychom se vrátit zpátky k plánování vraždění? Myslím, že to je trochu víc podle mého gusta," vydechl Harry nervózně.

 _A o hodně méně děsivé._

„Myslím, že máme hodinu navíc."

„Průměrná doba pohlavního styku je sotva nad 5 minut, na co do prdele plánuješ hodinu?"

Riddle dočasně přestal v tahání a prázdně na něj zíral.

„Co?" utrhl se Harry nabručeně, „Čtu."

Riddle se zasmál a pokračoval ve své činnosti a konečně ho osvobodil od kalhot. „Oh, nic. Jen se velmi snažím necítit se uražený protože si o mě myslíš, že jsem průměrný."

Položil ruku na lem Harryho spodků a Harry zdvojnásobil své snažení. „Woah, dobře dobře, přestaň! Přestávka!"

„Vážně nechápu proč toho tolik naděláš. Zapomněl jsi, že už jsem to všechno viděl."

Harryho celé tělo ztuhlo děsem, když si uvědomil, že Riddle mluvil o jeho miminkovských dnech. „Ew. To je… _ew_! Potřebuješ pomoc, Riddle, vážně."

Riddle protočil oči. „Bylo mi jedenáct. Nedělej si starosti, i já jsem byl jednou nevinný."

Popadl jeho spodky pevněji.

„Řekl jsem přestávka!" zaječel Harry v panice.

Riddle si povzdechl a pustil je. Oba chvíli zírali na Harryho spodky, než Riddle vzhlédl. „Příliš o tomhle přemýšlíš."

„Přemýšlení je to co _dělám_."

„Hmm," ušklíbl se Riddle. „No, naštěstí pro tebe vím, jak tě rozptýlit."

Ještě víc se ohnul a znovu získal Harryho rty. Navzdory Harryho nejlepší snaze zůstat soustředěný, se jeho mysl znovu zamlžila z čistého náporu pocitů. Otřásl se, jak se jeho teď úplně nahé nohy otřely o Riddlea.

Jeho oči se prudce otevřely, když si uvědomil, že Riddle uspěl i ve stahování jeho spodků. Úskočný bastard.

„Není fér," oddechoval.

Riddle vůbec nevypadal omluvně. „V lásce a ve válce je dovolen všechno."

Harry se zamračil. „Jsem zmatený, tohle je láska, nebo válka?"

„Zjistíme to?"

Začal pracovat na svém vlastním pásku a Harrymu se rozšířily oči. „Oh, nene, to byla hloupá otázka, nechci vědět odpověď. Vážně," ujistil lorda rychle.

„Zase moc mluvíš."

A Riddleho rty byly zas na jeho. Tohle se poslední dobou vážně dělo příliš často. Ale mezi Riddleovo jazykem a žhnoucími dotyky jeho rukou, Harry nedokázal posbírat energii na to, aby se o to staral. Zabralo mu to nápadnou dobu, než si všimnul, že to byly ve skutečnosti dvě ruce, které se mu toulaly po těle. Riddle mu konečně pustil ruce.

Harry nějak zapomněl, že účelem jeho rukou bylo ho odstrčit a místo toho je použil, aby si ho přitáhl ještě blíž. Ten líný samolibý úsměv Riddlovo rtů na jeho byl dost na to, aby opět rozdmýchal jeho bojového ducha a jeho ruce na Riddleovo zádech se proměnily v drápy. Soudě podle rozšíření lordova úsměvu to nemělo zamýšlený efekt.

Takže namísto toho ho zatáhnul za vlasy a donutil tak Riddleovu hlavu oddálit se od té jeho. Tohle mělo tu nevýhodu, že Riddlovo oči mohly znovu potkat ty jeho a svobodně cestovat po jeho těle, což udělalo tu situace ještě o tolik víc zahanbující. Harry ho téměř okamžitě pustil. Cítil Riddleho hruď jak se rychle hýbala na té jeho a uvědomil si, že se ten druhý směje.

„Bastard-.. Hn."

Riddle se znovu soustředil na jeho ucho a ta zatracená chrupavčitá struktura byla tak proklatě citlivá.

„Můžeš sténat, jestli chceš," zašeptal mu Riddle do ucha.

„Nenávidím tě." Harry se znovu kousl do rtu, ještě víc odhodlaný zůstat zticha.

„Tvůj neupravený vzhled nesouhlasí."

Harry se v zahanbení začervenal. „Jsem rozcuchaný, protože se od tebe snažím dostat pryč, úchyle."

„To ses snažil udělat?" zeptal se Riddle ve falešném překvapení. „Já jsem myslel, že jsi vytvářel víc tření."

Harry naštvaně zasyčel a pokusil se nadzvednout, ale Riddleovo tělo pro něj bylo moc těžké.

Riddle se jen zasmál. „Tak energetický, dítě. Pojďme najít pro tu energii lepší využití."

Opřel se do něj větší vahou a ta ruka, která předtím byla na jeho stehně se pohnula nahoru, aby zatlačila na jeho vstup.

Ostrá bolest způsobila, že se Harry prudce vyděšeně nadechl. „ _Co_ to děláš?"

„Přípravu."

Znovu zatlačil dovnitř a Harry se od toho odkroutil. „To má být příjemné?!"

„Ještě ne, jen to na chvíli vydrž."

Harry ho probodával pohledem. „ _Pálí_ to."

„Ano, hádám že to pálí…" zamumlal Riddle přemýšlivě. Vytáhnul prst a podržel ho před Harrym. „Olízni ho."

Harry na něj nevěřícně zíral. „ _To_ bylo právě v mém konečníku, ne mou volbou, pro tvou informaci. Jsi šílený, jestli si myslíš, že bych to dal do pusy. Máš vůbec tušení, jaké bakterie právě formují kolonie na tvé kůži?"

Riddle si rezignovaně povzdechl. „Ty jsi tak komplikovaný."

„Oh? Tak si to olízni sám!" utrhl se.

Když si Riddle nonšalantně strčil prst do úst, uvědomil si Harry, že to neměl říct.

Můžeš olíznout prst a _olíznout_ prst. Dokázal jen upřeně zírat, jak Riddle točil jazykem okolo prstu a celou dobou posílal Harrymu pohledy, že i _jeho_ mozek je dokázal přeložit jako dvojsmyslné.

Skrz naskrz zahanbený a nepohodlný, otočil hlavu pryč. „M-musíš to- dělat tak, err, takhle? Není- není to, uh, efektivní."

„Myslíš, že bys to dokázal líp?" zeptal se Riddle příjemně a ťukal tím zatraceným prstem Harrymu na rty

Harry stiskl rty pevně k sobě a vehementně zavrtěl hlavou. S ďábelským leskem v očích Riddle naposled olíznul prst přímo na Harryho rtech. Harry pevně sevřel víčka k sobě, zatímco se mu celé tělo chvělo.

Sliny pomohly zmírnit pálení, a tak zredukovat ostrou bolest na tlumené bolení, a Riddle ho zvládnul rozptýlit natolik, že se mu povedlo vsunout dovnitř celý prst.

Harry nad tím zvláštním pocitem sešpulil obličej. Když se nic jiného nestalo, znovu otevřel oči. „Teď co?"

Riddle si odfrkl. „Vážně nedokážu říct, jestli jsi dychtivý, nebo ne. Ale jelikož se ptáš, tak bych řekl, že alespoň ještě jeden prst, abych tě určitě roztáhl dostatečně. Možná dokonce najdu tvou prostatu, což by všechno udělalo o dost jednodušší, až vsunu svého ptáka. Potěšení přijde mnohem rychleji, když už budu vědět kam zamířit, když budu šu-…"

„Dobře, dobře! Příliš informací! Neptal jsem se na instrukce krok po kroku!" přerušil ho Harry zhrozeně.

„Jednoduchý polibek tě poslal do komatu, shledávám rozumným tě připravit i mentálně, dítě."

„Máš prst v mém zadku a pořád se mi opovažuješ říkat dítě?" zasyčel Harry otráveně.

„Jen se dál hašteř, já si to tak užívám. Brzy budeš inkoherentní."

Riddle lehce pokrčil prst a Harry s sebou trhl nad tím neznámým pocitem.

„Není možné, že tohle skončí příjemně," prohlásil s přesvědčením.

„Samozřejmě, že ano. Proto to dělá tolik lidí."

„Když zvážím, že tvůj prst bude nahrazen průměrně 4 cm tlustým…err, objektem…tak o tom vysoce pochybuji. No, alespoň to byl průměr předtím v prvním století druhého tisíciletí. Četl jsem to. Je úžasné, co všechno měřili. Vážně, ty statistiky. Věděl jsi, že ve státě zvaném Švédsko měli lidi průměrně 1,9 nohou? Protože můžeš mít míň než dvě, ale víc ne, takže průměr-…"

„ _Vážně_ potřebuješ přestat myslet," utnul ho Riddle pobaveně.

Popadl Harryho nohy a poupravil jejich pozice tak, že seděl mezi nimi.

Harry ztuhnul, když ucítil Riddleovo slinami navlhčený penis mezi svými půlkami. „P-počkej, co se stalo s druhým prstem?"

Riddle se zlomyslně zazubil. „Změna plánu."

„To nemůžeš! Mentální příprava, pamatuješ?!"

Pokusil se vykroutit, ale Riddleovo ruce držely jeho boky pevně na místě.

Jak to, že jeho den skončil takhle?! Tohle bylo příliš bizarní. A proč se potil žhnoucí naléhavou potřebou, a přesto se chvěl nejistotou?"

„Jen se uvolni," zabroukal Riddle.

Harry po něm střelil jedovatým pohledem. „Řekl jsem ti, že tu nebudu jen tak poslušně ležet."

Ridddle si odfrknul a začal se třít o mezeru mezi jeho půlkami. Ten pocit horké tvrdosti proti jeho odhalené kůži vysílal záblesky potřeby skrz Harryho celé tělo a on byl znovu donucen skousnout rty, aby zadržel kňourání.

Riddle se samolibě ušklíbl nad jeho reakcí. „Je o sto let příliš brzy, než abys dělal něco jiného."

„Jsi jen o deset let starší, ne o sto," poukázal Harry, jakmile dostal oddechování trochu pod kontrolu.

Riddle protočil oči a pokračoval se zatočením boky. „To je výraz."

„No, tak je _špatně_."

Riddle najednou trhnul dopředu a Harry zjistil, že vůbec nemá kyslík. Zabralo mu to vteřinu, než si vůbec uvědomil, co se stalo. Pak vykřikl bolestí, jeho nehty se zaryly Riddleovi do zad, roztrhly košili a nejspíš vyryly krev, ale Harry měl jiné věci, o které si dělat starosti; právě byl roztržen vejpůl.

Riddle se jen malinko přizpůsobil a ten malý pohyb ho znovu okradl o dech.

„Nehýbej se! Neopovažuj se pohnout!" zaječel na něj Harry zuřivě, chycený mezi ječením a vzlykáním.

Rozhodně před tím bastardem nemohl vzlykat, tak se rozhodl pro ječení na něj namířených kleteb.

„Dobře, žádné hýbání," ujistil ho Riddle uklidňujícně, když Harry přestal, aby popadl dech.

„Co to do prdele…Jak…to dopadlo…takhle? Byl jsem…tohle ráno…mrtvý, ne?" dostal ze sebe Harry skrz zatnuté zuby.

Riddle se napůl vytáhnul, než přirazil zpátky a donutil tak Harryho znovu vykřiknout. „Řekl jsem aby ses nehýbal!"

„Jen ti připomínám, že nejsi mrtvý."

„Já vím, že nejsem! Ty jsi ten, kdo pořád trvá na tom, že jsem byl!"

„Byl jsi," zavrčel Riddle a znovu přirazil. „Byl jsi a donutil mě si myslet, že jsi mě tu nechal."

Mezi Riddlovo brutálním stiskem a oslepující bolestí přírazů vážně nebylo moc, co by Harry mohl udělat. I když s každým přírazem bolest vypadala, že o trochu ustupuje. Harry věděl, že to pravděpodobně byl Riddlův před ejakulát, který ulehčil jeho vstup. Neměl tušení, proč díky tomu uvědomění jeho tělo hořelo ještě víc, i když ho to mělo znechutit.

Jeho výkřiky bolesti byly nahrazeny malým fňukáním a to tření, které jeho vlastní penis obdržel od Riddlova břicha pokaždé, když se lord pohnul stačilo na to, aby ho to přivádělo k šílenství.

Riddle vypadal, že si všimnul, že se uvolňuje a začal přirážet hlouběji a rychleji. Ustupující bolest byla brzy překonána blažeností. Nestaral se, co všichni říkali o tom že byl mrtvý. Nikdy předtím se necítil tak naživu. Přesto Harry cítil, jak se mu znovu začaly zatínat svaly, jak jím potěšení začalo protékat tak brutálně, jako předtím bolest, a hluboko uvnitř něj se začalo něco hromadit.

„Ngh, myslím…že-že budu mít v-…vah..výpadek."

Riddloho tělo se třáslo smíchem a Harry to znepokojivě mohl cítit na a _uvnitř_ sebe. „To je to, co bych nazval řádným orgasmem, můj hloupý génie."

Riddle na moment přestal přirážet, aby si Harryho přitáhl ještě blíž. Pak se sehnul, aby ho hluboce políbil. „Honem a už se do mě zamiluj, _Harry_. Donuť moje srdce bušit, když tě uslyším křičet moje jméno."

Harry zatnul zuby k sobě, zatímco se snažil a selhával se na Riddlea zamračit, když ten druhý znovu začal přirážet. Nenáviděl, jak bezmocný byl k tomu potěšení, které mu Riddle tak zručně dával. Možná proto se mu snažil vyhýbat tak dlouho. Věděl, jak bezmocný bude až si s ním Riddle konečně bude dělat co chce.

Utěšoval se vědomím, že se s tím nedalo nic dělat, že to bylo od začátku nevyhnutelné, alespoň na poprvé. Ale do pekla s Riddlem, ani nevypadl zadýchaně. Stále tak v kontrole, zatímco si ho bral téměř ležérně. A ano, Harry si teď uvědomil, co přesně ten konkrétní výraz znamenal.

„Nenávidím tě," zaklel jak se mu slast začala točit v rozkroku. „Slyšíš mě, Tome? Zatraceně tě nenávidím, ty bastarde!"

Riddleovo oči byly rozzářené divokým nadšením. „Nenáviď mě víc. Nech tě to pozřít, a odevzdej se mi. Nech to hořet, dokud nebudu jediná věc, která zbude."

Harry sevřel víčka k sobě a zatnul zuby proti vlnám slasti, které jím protékaly, odhodlaný nekřičet jak Riddle chtěl. Křeče ale kontrolovat nedokázal, ani velmi zjevnou ejakulaci mezi jejich těly.

Riddle vycenil zuby a jeho pohyby se staly trhanějšími. „Drzé dítě. Musíš vždycky dělat opak toho, co se ti řekne?"

Harry by mu strašně rád věnoval nedůtklivou odpověď, ale jeho mysl byla pořád příliš daleko v líné blaženosti, než aby zformovala nějaká slova. Mohl jen čekat, dokud Riddlovo tělo nad ním neztuhlo, uvolnilo se a padlo vedle něj.

Na dobu, které se zdála jako věčnost, jediný zvuk, který Harry dokázal vnímat, bylo Riddlovo těžké oddechování proti jeho uchu. Dovolil si malý úsměv. Alespoň byl nakonec bez dechu.

Experimentálně zakroutil boky a zamračil se nad tlumenou bolestí, kterou mu to jednání přineslo a na mokrost, kterou cítil mezi nohami.

Nevadí, stejně to bylo nechutné. Ale byl příliš vyčerpaný a uvolněný, než aby se o to pořádně zajímal.

Slyšel jak si Riddle povzdechl a cítil, jak se začínal zvedat. Harry zpevnil sevření.

Riddle překvapeně nadzvedl jedno obočí. „Říkal jsem ti to, já se netulím."

„Hádám, že v tom případě jsme oba lháři. Teď sklapni, jsem ospalý."

Riddle si odfrkl, ale zůstal, kde byl, zírajíc do Harryho pomalu se zavírajících očí.

„Co mi to děláš, _Harry_?"

.

.

„Sedněte si rovněji, pane Pottere!"

 _Oh, to si ze mě musíš dělat srandu._

„Já sedím rovně," vymáčkl skrz zatnuté zuby, pokoušeje se ignorovat bodavou bolest, která jím projela pokaždé, když kůň udělal krok.

Riddleho humor se ukázal být, jak se dalo očekávat, pozitivně zlomyslný. Harrymu ráno zabralo několik pokusů, než se mu povedlo vstát, aniž by měl pocit, jako by byl boky na něco nabodnutý a už se děsil Luciusova obvyklého tvrdého mučení se stolovacími způsoby.

Ale ne…Lucius ho namísto toho vzal ven do stájí. Lord Voldemort udělal lehkou změnu v jeho vzdělávacích plánech; dneska se Harry bude učit jezdit.

 _Nenávidímhonenávidímhonenávidímho-…_

„Vím, že to takhle může být pohodlnější, ale ujišťuji tě, že až strávíš na koňském hřbetě několik hodin, se špatným držením těla tě bude všechno bolet," pokračoval Lucius.

 _Mě už všechno bolí!_

Harry zatnul zuby a neochotně o něco víc narovnal páteř.

„Dělám to správně, otče?" zeptal se Draco hrdě a Lucius se k němu otoči, aby se podíval na jeho držení těla.

Draco jel za Harrym na poníkovi a nemohl být nad neočekávanou jezdící lekcí nadšenější. Harry musel přiznat, že málokdy někomu tolik záviděl. Poník byl malý, poddajný a kolem dokola rozkošný.

Kůň, kterého dal Lucius Harrymu, byla vysoká, robustní kobyla a černo-černou srstí a ďábelským duchem, kterému se rovnal snad jen sám Riddle. Když se jí váhavě pokusil pohladil po nose, tak do něj okamžitě vrazila hlavou a dělala všechno, krom poslouchání jeho rozkazů.

Když zvážil její tmavou, zářící barvu, její působivou postavu a ten fakt, že byla koněm skupiny Voldemort, byl si Harry jistý, že bude nést působivé jméno jako ‚Stín Zkázy' nebo něco takového.

Bellatrix ji pojmenovala Bětka.

Ta iritující žena Harrymu laskavě nabídla zrušení dnešních bojových lekcí, aby mu dala víc času na to se naučit, jak jezdit. Také si sedla na ohradu výběhu a líně sledovala jejich pokrok. Její úsměv se rozšířil pokaždé, když Harryho viděla zašklebit se bolestí.

„Dobře, teď zkus přejít do klusu," nařídil mu Lucius.

Jak Bětka změnila tempo, Harry si byl jistý, že umře čirou bolestí, které to nadskakování způsobilo.

„Nenadskakuj v sedle takhle! Pamatuj si, že se musíš hýbat nahoru a dolů podle jejího přirozeného tempa."

„Oh, ano, je to všechno o rytmu," zacvrlikala do toho Bellatrix vesele. „Dej si záležet, abys šel _hluboko_ , když hýbáš pánví. _Ciť_ sedlo-…"

„Bello…" varoval jí Lucius popuzeně.

„Dělám to správně, ot-…"

„Draco, co jsem ti řekl o poslouchání tvé tety?"

Harrymu se povedlo donutit svého koně zpátky do pomalé chůze a probodl Bellu pohledem, když jí míjel. Ona mrkla.

„Jsi zlá," zašeptal jí.

Ona se stydlivě zazubila. „To začervenání ti sluší, lorďátko."

„Mám velmi citlivou kůži, to je spálení od sluníčka!"

„Oh, jsem si jistá, že náš lord dokáže být celkem…spalující."

Zachechtala se, jak rychle odvrátil obličej, skrz naskrz zahanbený. Když jim Lucius znovu přikázal přejít do klusu, Harry se toužebně zadíval na Rosiera.

Ukázalo se, že Rosier už je celkem decentní jezdec. Zatímco Harryho první lekce byla v ohradě, Rosier cválal přes louku a trénoval střílení na terče z koňského hřbetu.

Důležitým bodem bylo, že byl sám, bez Bellina neutuchajícího pošklebování, nebo bolesti.

Další bodnutí způsobilo, že se Harry znovu zkroutil dopředu, což mu vysloužilo další vyčítavou lekci od Luciuse.

Alespoň všichni ostatní dostali dovoleno sníst snídani, a tak nikdo nebyl na Harryho naštvaný, že se neukázal. Nicméně si byl jistý, že jeho opakovaná absence byla zaznamenána.

Konečně směl sesednou z koně a bylo mu nařízeno odvést jí zpátky do stáje. Za cestu zpátky mu Bětka stoupla na nohu jen jednou. Počítal to jako vítězství.

Bellatrix na něj čekala u vchodu do Bradavic, opíraje se o kamennou stěnu a sledovala ho kulhat po stráni.

„Chodíš tak ztuhle, lorďátko, nedokážu říct, jestli to byla Bětka, nebo-…"

„Strávil jsem na to proklatém koni hodiny a ta bestie se mě snažila zabít!" přerušil jí naštvaně.

Vstoupili do velké síně a Harryho oči byly nedobrovolně přitahovány k Riddlemu, který seděl v polovině hlavního stolu. Lord všechny udržoval na hraně, jak v podstatě vyzařoval spokojenost.

Harry se cítil popuzeně a lehce zpanikařeně a rychle zamířil k Rosierovi, s úmyslem znovu se vyhnout hlavnímu stolu.

Bellatrix měla jiné plány. Okamžitě ho popadla za límec a dotáhla na konec síně.

„Co to děláš?" zakňučel, zatímco se toužebně podíval zpátky na ostatní stoly.

„Poslouchám rozkazy."

Hrubě ho strčila do židle a zazubila se, když se znovu zašklebil bolestí. Nebyla jediná.

„Dobré ráno, _Harry_."

Harry se mu ani neokázal podívat do oči. „O čemkoli přemýšlíš, přestaň."

„Jen…vzpomínám," řekl Riddle zasněně.

„Nenávidím tě."

„To jsi zmínil. Jednou nebo dvakrát…" smyslně se k němu naklonil. „Nebo pokaždé, když jsem do tebe přirazil."

Harry potlačil zachvění. „Řekl jsem přestaň s tím!"

Riddle si povzdechl a začal jíst, dávaje tak povolení zbytku skupiny, aby se také pustili do oběda.

„Jaké byla tvá lekce?" zeptal se Riddle, jeho tón podezřele normální."

Harry v záchvatu vzteku zabodl vidličku do dřevěného stolu. „To znělo téměř nenuceně."

„Téměř?"

„Ano, tvá ruka sunoucí se mi po stehnu je všechno, jen ne to."

„Ah," udělal Riddle bez znepokojení, aniž by se nějak pokusil posunout onu ruku pryč.

„Jen protože jsem jednou povolil na stráži, neznamená to, že si můžeš hrát s mým tělem, kdykoli se ti bude chtít. Pořád ho potřebuji jako transport pro hlavu."

Riddle se zasmál. „Já ho nerozbiju."

„Mám pocit, jako se mě něco snažilo roztrhnout vejpůl, pokaždé když pohnu špatným svalem!" zasyčel na něj Harry, opatrný aby nekřičel a všichni to neslyšeli. „A proč teď vypadáš tak potěšeně?!"

Riddleův výraz vypadal ještě spokojeněji. „Beru to jako kompliment."

„To je obvinění! Sakra, proč pořád nechápu půlku z toho, co říkáš? Takže píchání mi taky nepřidá žádné vědomosti? No, to je zklamání."

Riddle vypadal na krátkou chvíli zaskočeně, a pak si loknul pití, aby zakryl úsměv. „Jak hrubé, _Harry_. Nemáš chodit za svým partnerem a říct mu do očí, že to bylo zklamání."

„Err…Ne to- to nebylo…chci říct- nemyslel jsem to- takhle, jen, uhm…" koktal nervózně.

„Na tom nezáleží," řekl Riddle příjemně zatímco sevřel Harryho stehno pevněji. „Výzva přijata."

„Já-…T-to nebylo jak jsem to myslel, idiote!" vykřikl zděšeně.

Viděl, jak se na ně hodně členů otočilo a sesunul se zpátky do židle.

Poté zůstal zticha a snažil se jak nejvíc mohl neukázat žádnou vnější reakci kdykoli se ho Riddle znovu pokusil zatáhnout do rozhovoru. Vážně, ten lord potřeboval přijít o trochu samolibosti, než Harry byť jen zváží, že s ním znovu bude mluvit.

Když oběd skončil, vyřítil se ven, než ho Riddle mohl zadržet zpátky.

Byl v procesu šplhání do schodů ke své ubytovně, když prošel kolem nemocničního křídla. Vzpomněl si na divný vzorec a zauvažoval, jestli ho už Snape vyčistil. Stejně na tom nezáleželo, mohl ho jasně vidět pokaždé, když zavřel oči.

Už udělal několik dalších kroků, než si najednou vzpomněl, že neměl tušení, jak na tom byla oběť Voldemortova mučení. Co věděl, byl Rowle pořád v nemocničním křídle. Všechny ostatní věci toho muže vytlačily Harrymu z mysli.

Otočil se nazpátky a zamířil ke dveřím.

Jak očekával, jediný přítomný byl Snape, který ho pozdravil minimálním pokývnutím, než dál pokračoval s krájením rostlin.

Harry si všimnul, že jeho šílená, krvavá zpráva byla ponechána na zdi a rychle odtrhnul pohled. Byl z té zvláštní věci nesvůj.

„Jak je Rowlemu?" zeptal se Snapea.

Snape neochotně vzhlédl od svého úkolu, ale zůstal zticha. Ne dobře. Ten muž měl způsob, jak komunikoval očima, když věděl, že se Harrymu nebude líbit odpověď.

Harry stroze přešel k bokem ležící posteli v rohu, částečně zakryté omšelým závěsem. Odhrnul ho na stranu.

Postel byla prázdná a čerstvě povlečená, žádná známka, že by v ní kdy kdo spal.

„ _Kde_ je Rowle?" opravil se Harry temně.

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Pryč."

„Byl pořád naživu!" vykřikl Harry rozhořčeně, ale věděl, že už bylo pozdě.

„Pouze zíral do prázdna, nic jiného, ani žádné základní reakce. Nebyl žádný náznak zlepšení."

Harry se na něj zamračil. „Takže ses ho jen tak…zbavil? Co jsi to za doktora?!"

„Takový, co poslouchá rozkazy," odpověděl Snape klidně.

Harry stiskl rty k sobě a otočil se k východu.

„Pottere!" sevřel mu Snape paži s překvapivou silou a zadržel ho zpátky. „Lord Voldemort ti to nechtěl říct, protože věděl, jak budeš reagovat."

„Oh, skvělé, to mě ušetří od vysvětlování," odpověděl Harry rozhořčeně.

„Chtěl-…" Snape se odmlčel a na chvíli zarazil. „ _Myslím_ , že tě chtěl chránit. Alespoň svým vlastním způsobem."

„Před čím?!"

„Jsi naivní malý idiot, Pottere!" ohrnul nad ním Snape rty a hrubě mu pustil paži. „A to neříkám jen jako urážku. Máš něco, co mnoho z nás během chaosu ztratilo. Neodmyslitelnou neochotu zabíjet. Sympatii pro naprosté cizince. Nevím jak jsi to udělal s tím, co všechno se ti stalo, ale nějak jsi zůstal…nevinný."

Harry mu vrátil ohrnutí rtů. „Vyrábím zbraně, které zraňují a zabíjejí lidi. Vymýšlím plány, které nám dovolí zabít tolik protivníků, kolik jen bude možné. Život v mé hlavně často není nic víc, než pouhé číslo!"

„Tak proč jsi tak rozrušený, když čelíš důsledkům? Neznal jsi Rowleho. Byl mučený jedním z tvých vynálezů, ano, ale ty nejsi za jeho osud zodpovědný víc, než jsi za další anonymní čísla."

„Rowle byl členem téhle skupiny! A nebyl mrtvý, nebyl ani nemocný!" vykřikl Harry frustrovaně.

„Byl to kripl! Ty víš, že v tomhle světě přežijí jen silní. Víš, že jeho zabití bylo lepší, než ho někam vysadit a nechat ho pomalu umřít samotného," řekl Snape chladně.

Harry sevřel pěsti. Ano, věděl to. Věděl to, a stejně…

„Rowleho trest byl špatný a nespravedlivý. Nikdy se to nemělo stát! Snažil jsem se Riddlea zastavit, ale on neposlouchal."

„Tak ho _donuť_ ," dožadoval se Snape. „Měníš ho, Pottere. Drasticky. Víš, co se stalo našim členům, když byl někdo nevratně zraněný, nebo nemocný a neumřel? Veřejná poprava, téměř ostuda. Lord Voldemort opovrhuje slabými. Přesto nechal Rowleho žít několik týdnů a čekal, jestli ukáže nějakou známku zotavení. A pak se ho zbavil tiše, nikdy jsem u něj neviděl tolik slitování."

„Zbavil se ho tiše, protože nechtěl, abych to věděl. Cenzuruje co se dozvím, jako malému dítěti!" namítal pevně.

„Pointou je, že to udělal _pro_ tebe. Udělal něco, nikdy jindy neudělal, něco, co jde proti jeho přirozenosti. Nechtěl abys to věděl, protože rozpoznal tu nevinnost v tobě a zvláštní je, že ji nevidí jako slabost, ale jako něco, co musí být zachováno."

Snape ho nechal, aby nad tím v tichosti přemýšlel, i když jím pořád lomcovala zlost. „On zabil Rowlho, abys ty nemusel," pokračoval Snape tiše a vrátil se ke své práci.

Harryho hlava se prudce narovnala. „Nepotřebuji být ochraňovaný. Nepotřebuji, aby někdo filtroval fakta. A pokud budu muset zabít, tak to zatraceně udělám."

Snape si iritovaně odfoukl. „On tě nechrání protože si myslí, že jsi slabý. Jednoduše si nemůže pomoct. To je to, co se stává lidem, co jsou zamilovaní."

Harry se nevěřícně zasmál. „On _není_ zamilovaný. Já-…Já si nemyslím, že je schopný lásky."

„Vážně? Souhlasím, že to není učebnicová romance, ale všechny znaky tam nicméně jsou."

„Nejsou!" popřel to Harry vehementně.

Snape si odfrkl. „Kde jsi byl dneska ráno?"

Harryho celé tělo ztuhlo. „To nic neznamená," stál na svém.

„Možná ano, možná ne," zamumlal Snape vágně. „Ale ječení na něj teď ani nezmění situaci, ani to jak přemýšlí. Vybírej si bitvy moudře, Pottere. Používej energii v případech, kdy ještě můžeš změnit výsledek."

Harry si bezmocně rukama projel už tak rozcuchané vlasy. „Já ho znám jako chladnokrevného bastarda, ale ty ho popisuješ, jako monstrum."

„V minulosti takový byl, to už víš," poukázal Snape. „Otázkou je, bude takový v budoucnosti?"

Harry odešel bez jediného slova, jen částečně klidnější, než na začátku rozhovoru.

Snape měl pravdu, hádání se s Riddlem nepřivede Rowleho zpátky. Také byla pravda, že by se s největší pravděpodobností nikdy neuzdravil a všichni zbyteční lidé byli opouštěni. Ale Harry byl pořád přesvědčený, že se to v první řadě nemělo stát.

Nebyl si jistý, jestli se ho Riddle zbavil tiše v pokrouceném smyslu ochrany, nebo jestli lord jen nedoufal, že Harry na Rowlea zapomene a nikdy už o tom nebude mluvit.

Harry frustrovaně praštil do nejbližší stěny, zatímco dupal po schodech nahoru.

Kdykoli si myslel, že zachytil náznak něčeho dobrého uvnitř Riddlea, ten muž šel a zničil to. Harry nenáviděl, jak jeho vlastní pocity k Riddleovi nevypadaly jako nic víc, než stupnice pro lordovo pozitivní a negativní chování, navěky odsouzené ke kolísání, nikdy ne v rovnováze.

Nebylo možné, že by Harry na Riddleovi prostě všechno přijal. Tak co to znamenalo pro jeho srdce?

Byl tak hluboko v chmurných myšlenkách, že si toho muže všimnul, až když ho ze strany uchopily dvě ruce, jedna za biceps a ta druhé níž, na jeho bocích.

„Ahoj krasavče, pamatuješ si mě? Vypadáš ztuhle, chceš abych ti pomohl se uvolnit?"

Harry nemusel otáčet hlavu, aby poznal ten chraptivý hlas a odporný dech. Když ta ruka na jeho bocích dál pokračovala níž, něco v Harryho mysli prostě povolilo.

„Oh, vybral sis špatný moment na to mě otravovat," zamračil se výhrůžně.

Jeho volná ruka sebou mrskla a praštila ten nepříjemně blízký obličej přímo do nosu. Jeho reakce byla rak rychlá, že se ten muž stále usmíval, zatímco se krev už valila ven.

„Proč se mě všichni chtějí dotýkat?" zakřičel Harry zlostně a dál toho chlapa kopal s každým slovem do břicha. „Byl jsem celý život podvyživený. Jsem malý a vychrtlý. To nějak pro všechny vypadám ochotně? Běž! Se! Ojet! Sám!"

Naposled nakopnul tu ubohou hromádku chvějícího se oblečení a otočil se pryč, ještě podrážděnější než předtím.

Dál dupal po schodech, než se prudce otočil a naposled zaječel na fňukajícího muže.

„A moje prdel zatraceně bolí!"


End file.
